Arc-V! The start of Pendulum
by dragonicdevil
Summary: This is an remake version of the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, a lot will be similar but some stuff will be different.
1. Pendulum summon

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **This is a test chapter for a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Season 1 story that I'm thinking about doing, but the decision if I'm gonna continue is if the readers likes it.**

Chapter 1- Pendulum summon

A boy with green and red hair whose name were Yuya Sakaki was sitting in the sitting room in the You Show Duel School, his best friend Noboru Gongenzaka who was a large boy for his age and his childhood friend Yuzu Hiragi who had purple hair stood next to him, Yuzu looked at him irritated, "Yuya! Why did you act like that earlier?"

What Yuzu was talking about was an incident earlier when a boy and his mother had come to You Show Duel to see if the boy Tatsuya wanted to join You Show Duel or if he wanted to join the famous duel school LDS (which was short for Leo Duel School), that not only taught people to become powerful pro duelists, but also how to use the different special summoning methods, fusion, synchro and xyz which was pretty hard to master and in fact in Maiami City you could only learn these different summoning methods at LDS.

In order to show what You Show Duel was about Yuya and Gongenzaka had dueled against each other, but Yuya had acted like a clown during that duel, which had caused Yuzu to lose her cool and slam her fists into the control for the school's ARC System which created solid holograms and destroyed it.

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Correct me if I'm wrong Yuzu, but wasn't it you who destroyed our ARC System?" Yuzu glared at him a little while feeling troubled, she had grown up with Yuya and so she knew he was pretty good at dueling once he was serious, however he tended to act like a clown when new people came to see if they wanted to join You Show Duel.

On the other hand her dad, Shuzo Hiragi that was the school's principal, sat down with tears in his eyes, "This is bad, my Hot-Blooded teachings might stop here, without the Arc System possible students won't come, which means that You Show that might be doomed".

Yuya sighed as he pulled down his goggles over his eyes, "If Yuzu hadn't damaged the Arc System then I would have been able to make that boy smile and laugh more".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes at him, "Well I wouldn't have gotten so angry if you hadn't messed around like that, also..." She lifted her hand and prepared to hit him, "Look at me when you're talking to me Yuya!"

However Yuya jumped away with a smile before she could hit him, however since he didn't look where he was running and ran straight into Gongenzaka. He groaned in pain after having run into the large fourteen year old boy. Yuya looked at him, "Gongenzaka! Why would you stand in the way of someone who is trying to escape a serious beat up?"

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with an irritated look on his face, "Yuya, that boy wasn't laughing at all". Yuya looked at him while he pulled up his goggles which had left marks around his eyes, "Huh? Oh come on Gongenzaka, he was almost falling over in laughter".

Gongenzaka got an angry look on his face, "Yuya! There is a huge difference between laughing because you make them happy and then laughing at you because you're making a fool of yourself".

Gongenzaka looked at pictures of a black haired man with a tall hat and red costume, "Your father, Yusho Sakaki managed to touch the hearts of the audience with his dueling and made them smile and laugh with happiness". Gongenzaka then looked at him, "Have you forgotten about his dueling that brought so much happiness to people?"

Yuya placed his arms behind his head with a smile, "Well everyone did end up laughing _at_ him and making fun at him in the end didn't they?"

Yuzu and Gongenzaka looked at him shocked when he said that before they both yelled at him, "Yuya!" The thing was three years ago Yuya's dad had disappeared right that right before an important duel, which made people think that he had run away from it. Yuzu and Gongenzaka had always been by Yuya's side these three years to support him since people had been making fun of him because of it, calling him the son of a coward.

Yuzu got a troubled look on her face, she had always cared a great deal about Yuya, but as they grew older she had started to see him as a boy which she was interested in instead of just a childhood friend/brother like figure, which is why she wished he would take things more seriously.

Moments later the door to the sitting room opened up and a man with a yellow and black suit, with glasses and a small mustache entered the room, all of them looked at him shocked before Shuzo spoke up, "Uh, who are you?"

The man smiled at him, "My name is Nico Smiley, and I'm the manager-slash-promoter of the current champion of action duels Strong Ishijima".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "You're the manager of Strong Ishijima?" Strong Ishijima was the person his father was supposed to duel against three years ago, and he currently was acting as the poster duelist for LDS, so all of them wondered why his manager had come to You Show Duel.

Nico looked at Shuzo, "As you know Strong is acting as the poster duelist for LDS, and for his Fan Appreciation Day that is getting close, we would love for young Yuya here to appear there with him".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, since he knew where this conversation was going, "Wait, so you want me to…" Shuzo narrowed his eyes as he also realized where Nico was going with this.

Nico smiled and nodded, "That's right, I want you to duel against him, which will fulfill your wish three years ago". Yuya lowered his eyes with a pained look in them, three years ago when his dad had not shown up to the duel against Strong, Yuya who believed in his dad had said that his dad would show up and had said that he would take his dad place, which was one of the reasons why people had mocked him for the past three years.

Nico put an poster on the table, "Everything is prepared already, everything we now need is your approval". Yuya looked at the poster and saw how it said that Strong Ishijima would duel against the son of the famous entertainment duelist Yusho Sakaki and he swallowed as he got nervous at the thought of him dueling against Strong.

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "Yuya is not gonna duel against Strong". Yuya looked at Shuzo shocked and Nico looked at him with a begging look on his face, "And why is that? People would love to see Yusho Sakaki's son facing Ishijima Strong".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes in anger, "I won't let you use Yuya as a tool to show off Strong like that!" Yuya looked at the principal of his school. Shuzo closed his eyes, "Have you ever wondered how Yuya have felt during over these three years? If you have said what you wanted then please leave right now". Yuzu smiled grateful at her dad for thinking about Yuya's feelings.

Nico smiled at him, "Well that's too bad, we were considering of rewarding you for your cooperation by giving You Show Duel the latest ARC System that has been produced by Leo Corporation, of course for free".

Shuzo got an excited look on his face, "For real?" The ARC System that had gotten destroyed was an older version, and each new version is better than the earlier, so it could attract more people if they had the latest version.

However he soon got smacked at the backside of his head by his daughter's paper fan, she had gotten angry with him, she looked at him disappointed, Didn't you just say that you wasn't going to let them use Yuya to show off Strong?"

Shuzo looked at her troubled, "Well that's true, but…" If they had the latest Arc System it could help You Show get more students, after all other than Yuya and Yuzu, there were only two other younger students.

Yuzu glared at him, she knew how her dad was thinking but she still didn't agree with it, "I know that the school that you and uncle Yusho made together is important, but still…"

Gongenzaka nodded, "What's most important is what Yuya is feeling about all of this". However at that moment they noticed that Yuya wasn't there anymore, Yuzu looked worried, "Yuya..."

LATER WITH YUYA,

Yuya was sitting on the railing on a bridge that he could see the city's Duel Stadium from, he held up his pendulum that he always had around his neck swinging in front of him, he were thinking about his dad, "Dad…"

FLASHBACK,

Yuya was sitting next to a river with his goggles over his eyes to hide his tears, his shoulder trembled as he silently cried. However he soon felt someone pull up his goggles and the tears that had gathered in them fell out.

He quickly dried his tears and looked next to him and saw his father there next to him. Yusho smiled at Yuya, "Yuya, when you feel like crying, laugh, let out the biggest laugh you can muster, because if you laugh then you'll start having fun again soon, and then that will become the energy that will make you keep going".

Yusho then took off Yuya's pendulum from his neck and held it in front of Yuya while he made it swing back and forth, "Just like this pendulum, the more you push it the more it will come back, and it's the same with dueling".

Yuya looked at him confused, "The same with dueling?" Yusho nodded and smiled at his son, "You can't do anything if you're frozen in fear, you need to have courage and to step forward if you want to win, push forward with courage and happiness will come to you in return".

Yuya and Yusho looked at the pendulum, "The pendulum can also be a tool of discovery, it will help you to find your way again if you've gotten lost on your path in life".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya sat on the railing and looked at the pendulum which was still swinging in front of him, _Swing pendulum, more and more…_ he thought to himself as he made his decision.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Yuya was sitting in his room, looking through his deck as he tried to prepare for his upcoming duel with Strong Ishijima. He looked at a few cards that might help him, while he also wondered how he could make the duel as exciting as possible.

He then looked at a card that was lying on the floor in front of him, it was his ace monster and trusted partner, Odd-Eyes Dragon, he had won a lot of the duels he had played thanks to Odd-Eyes, so it would only be fitting to win the duel against Strong together with his trusted partner.

He picked up Odd-Eyes's card and looked at it, "I'm counting on you Odd-Eyes, let's win this for dad". He then placed Odd-Eyes on the floor again as he continued working on his deck.

THE FAN APPRECIATION DAY,

Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shuzo ran into the duel stadium and saw that it was filled with fans and cheerleaders, all of them was really excited for the main event that was soon going to begin.

Nico who held a mike looked at them all with a smile, "And now for the moment you all have been waiting for, it's time for the main event, and the person our champion is gonna face is none other than Yuya Sakaki, the son of the famous entertainment duelist Yusho Sakaki".

Yuzu looked worried, "Yuya…" She hoped that this would end well, Yuya had always had low self confidence and she hoped that this wouldn't make it even worse, she knew that if Yuya played serious so was he pretty good, but even so the odds of him beating Strong Ishijima was not very big since he was a powerful duelist.

Gongenzaka also looked a little troubled, "So he's really going through with this?" He had protected Yuya from bullies these past three years ever since his father disappeared and sometimes he had even used his body as a shield when bullies tried to beat Yuya up while they mocked him.

Shuzo on the other hand got an excited look on his face, "Alright I can almost feel the smell of the new…" However he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yuzu smacked him in t he head with her paper fan in anger since he seemed to care more about the new ARC system than how this might emotionally affect Yuya.

Nico smiled, "And of course this special duel with be played as an action duel with the official rules". A card then appeared in his hand and he held it up, "Now I activate the action field spell, Frontier Fang Castle!"

Then a machine underneath the stadium activated and purple beams of light came out of it. The stadium then began to glow as a castle, a lake and a forest began to form in the stadium.

Nico smiled as he pointed towards the castle, "Look at this, it could really be taken for a real castle in a forest somewhere, and it's all thanks to Leo Corporation's real solid system, the ARC system".

Nico then pointed at the castle when they heard someone land on it, "And looked up at the castle, there is the person who has been ruling the action duels for three years while remaining undefeated, the action duel champion, Strong Ishijima!" Strong Ishijima was a muscular man with purple spiky hair and was painted red around his eyes with lines going up on to his forehead. He lifted his arms and let out a battle roar which made the audience even more excited.

Nico then held up his hand, "And now for the challenger, ladies and gentlemen I give you… Yuya Sakaki".

Shuzo looked really excited, "Here we go!" However to everyone's shock, Yuya did not appear, Nico looked confused, "Uh… Yuya Sakaki?"

Yuzu looked worried, could something have happened to Yuya? She then heard how one of the audience spoke, "Looks like he ran away just like his dad did, well it doesn't really surprise me".

Yuzu's anger immediately flared up, "Wait just a minute…" However Gongenzaka placed his arm out in front of her, "Calm down Yuzu".

Yuzu looked at him, "But Gongenzaka…" Gongenzaka looked at her, "We both know that if Yuya said that he would be here then he will be, we just have to hope he'll show up before he's disqualified". Yuzu looked worried at the entrance, wondering where Yuya could be.

Nico looked worried while Strong gritted his teeth, "Looks like the son is a big coward just as the father was".

However moments later they heard a loud yell, "Hold on a minute". All of them looked up at the top of the castle and got shocked when they saw Yuya appear as he jumped down from it.

Yuzu looked worried, "Yuya!" However moments after Yuya began to fall two magicians appeared on each of his sides and grabbed his arms to slow down his descent. The one to the right was dressed in black with a yellow metal band around his waist, and over his shoulders, a black hat and brown spiky hair and a red mask that covered the lower part of his face. The other one was dressed in white with a white hat and white mask that covered the lower part of his face and blonde hair, he had a staff in his other hand and a purple cape.

Yuzu looked shocked when he saw them, "Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician? When did he summon those two?"

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician then landed with Yuya on the castle and let him go. Yuya turned around and smiled at them, "Thank you Timegazer, Stargazer". The two magicians nodded before they shattered into particles and Yuya placed their cards back into his deck as his Duel Disk got deactivated.

Strong looked at Yuya with narrowed eyes, "So you're the son of Yusho Sakaki huh? You got some nerve to make us wait like that, for a moment we thought you wouldn't show up".

Yuya smiled as he bowed, "I apologize for my late arrival, but since I ran into some trouble on the way here and I would get late, I figured why not make up for it with a spectacular entrance?"

Yuya then looked at Strong with a smile that grew bigger, "And now, please show me the strength of the champion while we're having a really fun and exciting duel".

Yuya then reactivated his Duel Disk and the energy blade appeared, Strong narrowed his eyes even more since he felt like Yuya was looking down on him, "Please show you my strength? Know your place you little brat! I'm gonna show you the strength of a pro and also teach you some well needed discipline".

Nico smiled as he spoke into the mike again, "Well that sure was an unexpected but exciting entrance my Yuya Sakaki and it sounds like both the duelists are ready to begin, so please draw your first five cards now". Yuya and Strong drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Nico then spoke with excitement, "And now the duelists on this battlefield, shall kick their way across the earth and fly through the air together with their monsters, now fix your eyes on this, the greatest evolution of dueling, action…"

Yuya and Strong then shouted together, "Duel!" Nico then snapped with his fingers and a sphere above them burst open and cards rained down on the field, "And now the action cards has been spread across the field, so let the battle begin".

Yuya smiled, he loved action duels, especially since action cards was cards that was spread across the field as soon as it started, and so you could pick them up when you found one, of course you could only have one in your hand at once, also you never knew if it would be able to help you or not, which Yuya thought only made it more exciting.

Strong pointed at Yuya, "I'm gonna let you go first, also I'm sure you're aware of this, but you can't draw a card if you take the first turn". He said with a smirk.

Yuya smiled as he turned towards the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to show you a classic action duel".

Yuya then jumped up on the edge of the castle and placed his foot inside on a hook attached to a rope and used it to slide down from the castle, causing Strong to look after him shocked, "What?"

While riding down Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "And now for my first performance, I summon my Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode". A pink Hippo with a pink shirt and hat appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Yuya then landed on Hippo's back and looked back at Strong with a smile while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now let's see if you can catch me, I now end my turn by placing one card face down". Hippo then started to run into the forest.

One of the people looked shocked when he saw this, "Running away already?" Another person looked at Yuya with a mocking look on his face, "Well I can't say I'm surprised, after all he's the son of the coward Yusho Sakaki after all".

Yuzu looked at Yuya a little frustrated, "What is Yuya doing?" Gongenzaka also looked at Yuya wondering the same thing, "He should face him with proudly, not running around like that".

Strong looked followed Yuya with his eyes as Yuya was riding on Hippo, "It won't take me long to catch up with you, now I draw". He then drew his sixth card and his eyes widened since he had just drawn his ace monster.

Strong then grabbed a spell card in his hand, "I activate the spell card Feast of the Wild LV5, by simply negating the special abilities of two level 5 warrior monsters in my hand, I can special summon them to the field, so come forth Swamp Battleguard as well as Lava Battleguard in attack mode".

A green ogre like monster with a wooden club in his hand and two bent horns on his head appeared, Atk: 1800. Then a nearly identical red ogre like creature with a wooden club in its hand as well appeared on the field, Atk: 1550.

Strong then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice both of them to summon the monster that will crush you". Strong then began his summoning chant, "Come forth from the depths of the hidden wood, crushing the giant trees in your way, king of savages. ruler of the wild. Appear Battleguard King".

A large red ogre like creature with two large horns, armor and a large club appeared on the field as he broke down the trees in his way, Atk: 3000.

Nico smiled as he spoke into the mike once again, "And here it is, the champion's ace monster, Battleguard King!" The audience cheered when they saw this.

Hippo stopped since Battleguard King had appeared right in front of him, Strong looked at Yuya who looked back at him, "Your father might have escaped facing me, but I won't let you get away from me as well, now Battleguard King, attack Performapal Hip Hippo now". Battleguard King lifted his club and moved towards Hippo.

Yuya however noticed a card with a large A on its back stuck in a tree at that moment, he grabbed it and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "I'm quite lucky, I found an action card, now I activate the action spell Evasion, and it allows me to negate one of your attacks". Yuya placed the card into his Duel Disk and the image of a card of a person avoiding a blast appeared on the display.

The moment before Battleguard King's club could hit him so jumped Hippo up in the air and spun around before he landed on the ground again as he avoided the attack.

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya frustrated, "He can't win by just avoiding the attacks, he has to fight back if he wants to…"

However he got quiet when a voice spoke up behind him, "He is fighting Gongenzaka". All three of them turned around and saw a young looking woman walking towards them, she had a green shirt and dark blue jean, she had blond hair and her hair was also tied in a ponytail that had spiky edges to it.

Shuzo looked at her, "Yoko". The woman's name was Yoko Sakaki and she was Yuya's mother. She looked down on her son and smiled, "Yuya is reinventing himself while he's dueling out there". The other three looked at her confused as they didn't understand what she meant by that.

Yuya at the same time continued to ride on Hippo while he was running from Battleguard King who was chasing after them while Yuya looked at Battleguard King troubled.

Strong looked at Yuya, "Properly and skillfully using action cards, I expected nothing less from the son of Yusho Sakaki, however professionals are able to go beyond that, I now activate Battleguard King's special ability, if I summoned him by using at least one monster with Battleguard in its name, Battleguard King can make two attacks on monsters per battle phase".

Yuya looked shocked and worried when he heard that, "What? You mean that he can attack Hippo again?" He then saw how Battleguard King lifted his club again. He looked around but couldn't see any action cards around him. He gritted his teeth and pressed the face down card on the display on his Duel Disk, the moment after Battleguard King's club slammed down on Hip Hippo.

Nico looked excited, "Amazing, Battleguard King obliterated Hip Hippo with an attack strength of 3000, which means that Yuya Sakaki just received 2200 points of damage".

However they soon saw large bubbles come out of the dust and soon Hippo and Yuya came out of the dust while being inside of a large bubble, Yuya LP: 4000-2900. Strong looked shocked, "Say what? How did your Hippo survive that attack and why did you take half of the damage you should have?"

Yuya pointed at his trap card next to him, "I just activated my trap card, Half Unbreak, I can target one monster on my field after I activate this card, until the end of this turn that monster can't be destroyed in battle, also any battle damage I would take is cut in half".

The one person in the audience who had made his comment earlier that he was not shocked over that Yuya was running looked amazed, "A-Amazing!" The one next to him also looked amazed and excited, "He's going toe to toe with the champion".

Strong gritted his teeth since he wanted to do more damage to Yuya, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Fine then, I now end my turn with one card face down". A card then appeared in front of him before it vanished.

At the same time Yuzu looked at Yoko, "Auntie Yoko, what do you mean by that Yuya is reinventing himself?"

Yoko looked at Yuya with a smile, "For the last three years, Yuya has lived behind the mask of a clown, he made sure to make fun of himself before anyone else could make fun of him for his father running away. We who knew him the best knows that he wouldn't have disappeared unless he had a good reason for that, but no one else does which is why they made fun of Yuya".

Yoko's smile got bigger, "But even though Yuya acts like he does most of the time, he really wants to be a duelist like his father, the legendary entertainment duelist that he has admired since he was just a little boy".

Yuya at the same time looked at Strong, _He's a powerful duelist alright, I wanted to save Half Unbreak for later, but he forced me to use it now, however I won't let that bother me,_ He thought to himself.

Yuya looked at his deck with a smile, "It's my turn now". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Yuya then drew two more cards and looked at them, he got a huge smile on his face, "Alright, he's here, I have everything I need now to win".

Hip Hippo then jumped up on a stone circle and Yuya held up his arms, "Now everyone, we're getting close to the climax of today's show". Yuya held up one of the cards he had just drawn, "Performapal Hip Hippo can be counted as two sacrifices when I summon a high level monster, so now I sacrifice Hip Hippo…"

Hippo jumped off the stone circle before he vanished, "And now I summon the main star of today's show! Now appear the rare dragon with dual colored eyes, the level 7 Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Dragon then appeared on the field, he had red scales, the clawed fingers on his hands was placed in a circle, he had two large white spikes on his back and one red and one green eye, Atk: 2500.

Odd-Eyes landed on the ground and Yuya then landed on his back and held onto the spikes on each side of his back, Yuya had a confident smile on his face, "The fun has just begun".

A small boy in the audience sitting next to his mother smiled happily as he watched Yuya duel, it was the same boy Tatsuya who had come to see if he was gonna join You Show Duel not long ago.

Shuzo got an excited look on his face, "There it is, Yusho's famous line! My blood is boiling hot right now with excitement". Yoko looked at her son with a soft smile, _He's been waiting for this moment to use it,_ she thought to herself.

Strong looked at Yuya, "Using the same line as your coward for a father huh?" An video image of Yuya appeared from his Duel Disk and Yuya glared at him, "My father is _not_ a coward!" Strong looked at him shocked, "What did you say?"

Yuya clenched his fist before he pointed at Strong, "I'm gonna use the dueling my father taught me in order to beat you to prove that my father is stronger than anyone, especially you".

Strong narrowed his eyes as he glared at Yuya, "Hmph! And how are you gonna do that exactly? That dragon of yours only have 2500 attack points, it can't beat my Battleguard King".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "We'll see about that, now I activate the continuous spell card Wonder Balloons". A box that had a question mark on all of its sides appeared in front of Battleguard King.

Odd-Eyes then began to run around while Yuya began to pick up action cards and send them to his graveyard, "Just look at Yuya, gathering all those action cards and sending them to his graveyard". Yuya sent three action cards to his graveyard before he kept the fourth in his hand. Yuya then held up his hand, "Now fly, Wonder Balloons!"

The box then opened up and three balloons came out of it and flew towards Battleguard King, "Wonder Balloons releases one balloon for every card that I send to my graveyard".

Odd-Eyes then stopped running and turned towards Battleguard King while Yuya whose smile grew held up his hand and Wonder Balloons card appeared above it, "Next by sending Wonder Balloons to the graveyard, the balloons burst and one monster on your side of the field loses 1000 attack points for each balloon until the end of this turn".

Yuya snapped with his fingers and the balloons blew up and smoke appeared, "Three balloons popped, so that means that your Battleguard King loses 3000 attack points until the end of this turn, which means that his attack points is now zero". Once the smoke cleared they could see that Battleguard King's body was trapped inside of balloons while he struggled to get out, Atk: 3000-0.

Yuya then held up the fourth action card he had picked up, "Next I activate the action spell card Extreme Sword, so now Odd-Eyes gains 1000 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Odd-Eyes roared as his power increased, Atk: 2500-3500.

Nico looked shocked, "W-what a twist, who could have thought that action cards could be used like that?"

Strong looked at Yuya while he narrowed his eyes, "You can only hold one action card in your hand at any given time, you weren't just running around earlier but you were searching for the action cards location in order to use this strategy".

Yuya held up his pendulum and looked at it, "I have been good at finding things ever since I was little and that came in handy for this strategy".

The two who had made comments about Yuya looked really amazed over seeing that Yuya now had the advantage, "A-amazing, he has the champion cornered". All of the audience began to cheer and applaud for Yuya.

Yuya looked around with a smile when he heard the cheers and applauds, _This is what my father felt every time he was in the stadium when he heard the audience applaud and cheer for him,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and let it all sink in.

Yuya then opened his eyes and had a confident smile on his face, "Let's go Odd-Eyes, let's give the audience something that will make them even more excited". Odd-Eyes roared as he prepared to attack.

Yuya looked at Strong, "You're thinking that you're safe because you're gonna have life points left even after Odd-Eyes attacks right? Well if that's the case then allow me to tell you something, Odd-Eyes Dragon's special ability is that when he destroys a level 5 or above monster, the opponent takes half that monsters original attack points as damage".

Strong's eyes widened when he heard that, "Half of Battleguard King's original 3000 attack points is 1500, if you add that together with the 3500 points of damage I'm gonna take when Odd-Eyes attack Battleguard King… I'm gonna take 5000 points of damage?" He got a little nervous since he had believed that Yuya was underestimating him but it was he who had been underestimating him, also the face down he had on the field would not be able to stop his dragon from attacking which meant this could end bad for him.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "My one turn kill combo is now complete, now go Odd-Eyes, attack Battleguard King and end this right now, Spiral Flame". Odd-Eyes gathered fire in his mouth before he unleashed a power stream of flames towards Battleguard King who was helpless and a massive explosion happened the moment the attack made contact with him.

The audience cheered when they saw this as they believed that the duel was over. Shuzo got really excited, "I'm burning inside, he won". Yuzu and Gongenzaka both got excited as well as both of them yelled, "Yuya did it!"

Yuya had a smile on his face since he believed that the duel was now over, however his eyes widened when he saw that Battleguard King that was trapped inside of the balloons was still on the field and roared, "N-no way".

Shuzo had tears of shock and disbelief in his eyes, Yuzu and Gongenzaka also looked shocked and confused and Yuzu asked, "W-why is Battleguard King still…?"

Yuya looked towards Strong and saw that he had activated an action card. Strong who was sweating had a relieved look on his face, "I activated an action card as well, Miracle". Yuya's eyes widened when he heard the card's name since he knew it very well.

Strong looked at Yuya and he now had a smirk on his face once again, "This card negates my monster's destruction one time and it also cuts the battle damage in half". Strong LP: 4000-2250.

Strong then jumped down from where he was standing to a lower spot, "That's as far as you can get with Yusho Sakaki's dueling style, since I took battle damage I can activate my continuous trap card Battleguard Rage, now since I took battle damage I can increase the attack points of one Battleguard monster on my field by 2000". Battleguard King roared, Atk: 0-2000.

Yuya gritted his teeth troubled since not only had his plan failed, Battleguard King had gained attack points, "Since the battle phase is over Extreme Sword's effect ends". Odd-Eyes lowered his head a little, Atk: 3500-2500.

Yuya looked at the three cards in his hand, he had one more trap in his hand that he had drawn thanks to Pot of Greed, he hoped that he would not have to use it. Yuya grab the card, "Now I end my turn with one card face down". A card appeared in front of him as his turn ended.

Nico then spoke, "And now that Yuya's turn is over, the effect of Wonder Balloons ends and Battleguard King regain the attack points he lost". The moment after he said that so managed Battleguard King to break free from the balloons and he roared, Atk: 2000-5000.

Yuzu looked worried, "Not only did Battleguard King regain all of his attack points, he's even stronger now than before thanks to Battleguard Rage". Gongenzaka looked at Yuya worried, his strategy had been perfect, he had only had bad luck that Strong had gotten his hands on an action card that could save his monster and halve the damage.

Strong looked at Yuya with a smirk, "This is as far as you go Sakaki, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he got Odd-Eyes to turn around and he saw an action card, he made Odd-Eyes run towards the action card, Strong narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you escape, Battleguard King, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon now".

Yuya looked behind him when he heard Battleguard King roar and saw him getting closer to him and Odd-Eyes. Yuya looked towards the action card and reached out towards it as Odd-Eyes got closer to it.

However the moment before he could grab the card so slammed Battleguard King's club into Odd-Eyes Dragon and he got destroyed, sending Yuya flying on to the ground, Yuya LP: 2900-400. Yuya opened his eyes in shock, _Odd-Eyes were… Odd-Eyes were…_ he thought to himself in despair.

Strong looked at Yuya, "If the monster that's affected by Battleguard Rage destroys a monster in battle, that monster is not sent to the graveyard, but instead added to your hand".

Yuya grabbed Odd-Eyes's card and added it to his hand, before he pressed button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my trap Shock Draw, so now for every 1000 points of damage I take this turn, I get to draw a card and I lost 2500 points just a moment ago". Yuya then drew two cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

Strong then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Battleguard Magic, so now since your Odd-Eyes Dragon was returned to your hand, my life points increases by half the amount of his attack points". Strong LP: 2250-3500.

Yuzu couldn't believe her eyes, "He not only has a monster with 5000 attack points, he has almost regained all of his life points as well".

Strong looked at Yuya who had a look of despair on his face, "You're lucky that Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice per turn, which means that you still have one more turn".

He closed his eyes, "Of course since you most likely have realized that it's pointless to continue why don't you just surrender, I have to admit that you did better than I thought you would, but you never had a chance to begin with". He refused to admit that he would have lost earlier if he hadn't found Miracle.

Strong then threw a card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate a card you should recognize, Pot of Greed, so now I get to draw two cards from my deck". He drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I place both of them face down and then I end my turn".

Strong looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Come on it's your turn, so draw your next card, or have you decided to actually surrender, to turn tail and run away just like your dad did?"

Yuya looked at him, "No way, I will never…" However he stopped there and looked down, _However, I have nothing in my hand that can help me now since I only have monsters in my hand,_ Yuya thought to himself.

He then got even more depressed, _I guess it really was hopeless, I mean how could I possibly take my dad's place, I'm no way near his league,_ he thought to himself.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried together with the others, "Yuya, don't fall into despair please". Yoko didn't say anything and just looked at her son, she knew that since he was his father's and her son, he would find a way to regain the will to fight to the end no matter what happens next.

Yuya looked down, but suddenly he felt a powerful presence in front of him. He looked up and saw Odd-Eyes Dragon in front of him. His eyes widened and looked down at Odd-Eyes's card and then back to the dragon in front of him and then noticed that Odd-Eyes was transparent, as if he was a spirit.

Odd-Eyes then roared and even though he had no physical form here Yuya could feel the force behind the roar, and he could also understand what Odd-Eyes was telling him. Odd-Eyes would not allow him to just give up like that.

Yuya's eyes looked down on his Odd-Eyes Dragon card, he had had him for as long as he could remember, he had had Odd-Eyes in his deck since he first made a deck, and his dad had helped him to master the dragon's power and how to use him to his full potential.

Yuya then remembered something, how his dad told him that when he wanted to cry he should laugh instead, he also remembered about how his dad told him the more he pushed the pendulum the more it would come back, also that if he was frozen in fear he would not be able to do anything, and that he should move forward with courage if he wants to win.

Yuya stood up on his feet again and then looked at Strong with determined eyes once again, "I will never give up Strong".

He then looked at his pendulum that began to swing, "Swing pendulum, swing more and more!" Yuya then took and drew his next card with determination.

The moment after his pendulum began to glow, and so did the five monsters in his hand, and then suddenly Odd-Eyes's, Stargazer's and Timegazer's cards changed in front of his eyes and so did the other two monsters he had had in his hand before he drew his new card as well.

Yuya felt some weird feeling that made him feel more confident but it also made him feel like everything became more and more distant.

Yuya then grabbed Stargazer Magician's card along with Timegazer Magician's card and held them up while revealing them, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale".

Yuya then placed Stargazer Magician at the far right side of his Duel Disk while he placed Timegazer Magician at the far left side of his Duel Disk and then the word pendulum formed between the two cards.

Two pillars of blue light then appeared behind Yuya, one on each side of him, then Stargazer appeared in one of them while Timegazer appeared in the other one, then the number 1 appeared under Stargazer Magician while the number 8 appeared under Timegazer Magician.

Yuya looked up at them with a determined look on his face while his pendulum continued to glow, "Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". Strong looked shocked at this scene, "What's going on here?"

Yuya looked up at his two magicians while a large pendulum formed between them and swung back and forth, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Now come, my monsters".

He then held up his hand as a portal opened up between the two magicians and three beams of light came out of them, "First is the level 4 Performapal Mimic Dragon". A small blue dragon with small wings on its back appeared on the field with a tiny roar, Atk: 0.

"And next is level 5, Performapal Drumming Kong". A gorilla with whose chest were drums and his hands drum sticks appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. Yuya then held up his hand, "And finally, the level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Finally Odd-Eyes reappeared on the field, however he looked different now, the spikes on his back on his back was larger now, also the left one had a large red orb on it while the right one had two green orb, one big and one smaller, which made that spike longer than the left one. He also had more body armor that covered his neck and tail, also he had a large horn on each side of his head, he then unleashed a ferocious roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuzu looked shocked, "What… just happened, did he say Pendulum Summon? Also doesn't Odd-Eyes look different than he did before, also did he call him Odd-Eyes _Pendulum_ Dragon?"

Gongenzaka looked at her, "I have no idea either, I have never seen Yuya do this before, no one else either in fact". All four of them looked at Yuya confused, wondering what had just happened right in front of them.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LEO CORPORATION,

Men and women sitting at large computer screens suddenly saw a massive amount of summoning energy, "We have a high level of summon activity from the seafront of the city".

A man above them looked down on them, "Hurry up and analyze it now". The men and women nodded and began to analyze the information. A woman then spoke up, "We have the result! The summoning method is… Pendulum!"

The man above them looked shocked when he heard that, "Pendulum Summon?" He had never heard about that summoning method before, he then decided to report this to his boss.

BACK TO THE DUEL STADIUM,

Strong looked shocked when he looked at the three monsters that had appeared on Yuya's field at the same time, "He summoned three monsters at once? Also not only is that dragon a level 7 monster but that Drumming Kong is also a level 5 monster, he shouldn't be able to summon either of those two without sacrificing something first".

An image of Nico appeared from his Duel Disk and he looked just as confused as Strong was, "But the system is not signaling an error, so that would mean…" Strong looked forward while he gritted his teeth, "It means that his summon… is legal?"

Yuya then held out his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "Whenever Performapal Mimic Dragon is special summoned, its name, attack and defense points and level becomes the same as another monster on my field, and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

A bright light came out of Mimic Dragon as he roared, then it could be seen through the light that his shape began to change as he grew larger. Moments later a second Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was standing where Performapal Mimic Dragon had been, Atk & Def: 0-2500/0-2000. LV: 4-7.

Strong narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter if you have two of your Odd-Eyes on your field, they're too weak to take down my Battleguard King".

Yuya looked at Strong with a smirk, "If I were you I would look at my field more carefully, if you do then you would see that I now have two level 7 monsters on my field".

Strong's eyes widened when he heard that, "Hold on, you can't be planning to…"

Yuya's smirk grew bigger, "Looks like you have figured it out". Yuya then held out his hand, "Now I overlay my two level 7 Odd-Eyes in order to build the overlay network". The original Odd-Eyes turned into a purple energy while the copied Odd-Eyes turned into a yellow energy and then began to circle around each other as beams of energy.

Then what looked a star system appeared in front of Yuya's feet and the two beams of light flew down into it before a bright pillar of light appeared from it, "Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory, I Xyz summon, come forth Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon".

The slot for the extra deck then opened up and a bright light came out of it before it died out and a card appeared from it and Yuya grabbed it.

Out of the vortex on the ground came a leaner looking version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon while having two red orbs of light moving around him in orbits. The new dragon had hands like a human only it had five razor sharp claws and it feet also had five sharp claws as well, the horns on his head also was smaller and went straight up while the spikes on his back was similar to Odd-Eyes Dragon's spikes, Atk: 3000.

Yuzu now looked completely shocked, "Okay Odd-Eyes's transformation was weird enough, but now Yuya has a Xyz monster too? What's going on here?" No one of the others knew what to say since they had no idea what was going on either.

Yuya then held up his hand, "Now I activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's special ability, so now once per turn by using one overlay unit all of your monsters attack points are cut in half until the end of the turn, also Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon also gain 200 attack points multiplied by the total Rank on the field until the end of the turn".

One of the orbs of light moving around Odd-Eyes Blazing shattered and then Battleguard King got surrounded by a ring of fire and he looked around at it, Battleguard King, Atk: 5000-2500.

Then the fire surrounding him flew up in the air and took the shape of a dragon, it then roared as it dove down straight into Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. He then got surrounded by four pillars of fire that was moving around him in a circle, Atk: 3000-4400. The audience was amazed by this amazing display.

Yuya then jumped up on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's neck and grabbed a hold of his horns, "Now Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, attack his Battleguard King right now". Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon roared as he ran towards Battleguard King with amazing speed and mobility.

Yuya then held out his hand, "Next I activate Drumming Kong's special ability, so now during the battle phase Drumming Kong can increase one monster's attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase if it battles another monster". Drumming Kong began to hit the drums on his chest and sent sound waves towards Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, Atk: 4400-5000.

Strong gritted his teeth since the situation was now reversed and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon was now the strongest monster on the field. He pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "Guess again, I now activate the trap card Battleguard Howling, since a Battleguard monster I have on my field is the target for an attack I can return your attacking monster to your hand and then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, of course since your dragon is an Xyz monster it will be returned to your extra deck instead".

Yuya held up his hand towards Timegazer Magician above him, "Magician that rules over time-space itself, protect us with your power, I activate Timegazer Magician's pendulum ability, once per turn I can negate the activation of a trap card that activates by targeting a pendulum monster and place It face down again, Inverse Gearwhist"

A yellow metal band came out of Timegazer Magicians hand and formed almost a complete circle around him and then it looked like a clock appeared before it moved backwards, Strong's Battleguard Howling trap card then got negated and got returned to its face down position.

Strong looked at him, "Yeah but like you yourself said, you can only do that once per turn, which is why I now activate Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys an attacking monster".

Yuya held out his hand, "Not happening I'm activating Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's second special ability, by using one overlay unit, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon can negate an effect that would make him leave the field and then destroys the card, and it doesn't matter if it's an effect that would either return him to my hand or deck, an effect that would remove him from play or an effect that would destroy him".

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's second overlay unit shattered and he formed a fireball in his mouth and then fired it towards Sakuretsu Armor and destroyed the trap card.

Strong who now was starting to become desperate looked around and then noticed an action card that was stuck in a tree. He jumped towards it and grabbed it before he slammed it into his Duel Disk, "I now activate the action card Evasion, so now I can negate your Blazing Dragon's attack".

Yuya held up his hand towards Stargazer Magician, "Magician that rules over space-time itself, please use your power to protect us right now, I activate Stargazer Magician's pendulum ability, now once per turn during the battle phase, I can negate the activation of a spell card that targets an attacking pendulum monster and place it face down, Horoscope Divination!"

Stargazer Magician spun around with his staff a little before he held it in front of himself and light came out of it, the action spell card then got negated and got placed face down, Strong just couldn't believe that this was happening, "He even negated my action card?" He then looked around and ran to see if he could find another action card but he knew that it was already too late.

Yuya then pointed at Battleguard King, "Now Odd-Eyes, use your intense flames to end all of this, attack with Explosion Force". The spikes on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's back began to glow and got covered in fire while fire was gathering in his mouth, he then unleash an intense burst of flames from his mouth while two more blasts of fire was unleashed from the spikes on his back and each one of them hit Battleguard King and caused an massive explosion.

Strong covered his face while he looked at Yuya, "This is bad, once your dragon is done with my Battleguard King I'm only gonna have 1000 points left. And then your Drumming Kong can attack me directly to end the duel".

Yuya looked at him, "Actually this duel ends now, you see if I used Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as Xyz material to summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon then until the end of the turn he was summoned he gains Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability, which means that when he battles a level 5 or higher monster the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!"

Strong looked really shocked and worried when he heard that, "D-Doubled? But that means that instead of taking 2500 points of damage… I'm gonna take 5000 points of damage".

The moment he said that the force behind the explosion got twice as intense which sent Strong's flying onto his back, Strong LP: 3500-0.

Yuya who sat on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's neck was smiling, "And that's the end".

Nico stood there silent as the action field disappeared, he then snapped out of it and lifted his mike, "T-the winner is… Yuya Sakaki!"

The audience then snapped out of their shock and began to cheer as Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon disappeared and Yuya landed on the stadium floor.

 **So Yuya got a chance to defend his father's honor by facing Strong Ishijima, the opponent he would have faced in the champion title match three years ago when he suddenly disappeared right before the duel would start. Yuya had come up with a great strategy to end the duel with a one turn kill, however Strong managed to survive it and then turned things around and pushed Yuya into a corner. However Yuya managed to turn things around and win when the five monsters in Yuya's hand turned into pendulum monsters. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **What did you think about this test chapter? Want me to continue with it?**

 **Also here's the information about Performapal Mimic Dragon and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon:**

 **Odd Eyes Blazing Dragon**

 **2 Level 7 monsters**

 **Rank 7 Scale 9.**

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500. Attribute: Fire.**

 **Pendulum ability, 1, Once per turn when a card effect is activated you can send 1 pendulum monster from your extra deck back to your deck and negate it. Once negated destroy said card.**

 **Pendulum ability 2, XYZ summon this card from the pendulum zone if its summoning condition can be met.**

 **Monster effect:**

 **1) Once per turn you can detach 1 overlay unit and cut the attack points of the monsters on the opponent's side of the field in half until the end of the turn, and then until the end of this turn Odd Eyes Blazing Dragon gains 200 Atk multiplied by the total rank on the field.**

 **2) Once per turn if a card effect that would make this card leave the field is activated (spell/trap or monster), you can detach 1 overlay unit to negate the effect and destroy it.**

 **(Extra ability if summoned by using Odd eyes pendulum dragon) If this card is summoned by using Odd Eyes Pendulum as Xyz material then it gains Odd-Eyes's special ability until the end of the turn it's summoned).**

 **If this card is destroyed and leaves the field, you can place this card in one the pendulum zones (destroy one card in one of the pendulum zones and replace it with this one if needed).**

 **Performapal Mimic Dragon**

 **LV 4 scale 1**

 **Atk: 0 Def: 0. Attribute: Light.**

 **Pendulum Ability**

 **If Performapal Mimic Dragon is in a pendulum zone it can increase the pendulum scale of the monster in the other pendulum zone, though it changes based on what scale it already has:**

 **If the scale of the other monster is 4 or below it's increased by 4, if it's 5 or 6 it's increased by 3 and if it's 7 or higher it's increased by 2.**

 **Monster effects:**

 **1 If this card is special summoned, it copies the name, Atk & Def and level of another monster on the player's field.**

 **2 If this card would be in the graveyard during the player's standby phase, the player can send two Performapal monsters from his/her hand to the graveyard in order to return two monsters (Mimic Dragon can also be returned to the deck by its own ability) from the graveyard to the deck and then shuffle it, then the player can draw two new cards. The monsters returned to the deck from the graveyard through this ability can't be normal or special summoned nor placed in the pendulum zones until the turn after the player drew them.**


	2. Figure things out

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya got an opportunity to duel against Strong Ishijima, the man his dad was gonna duel when he disappeared without a trace and so people believed that his father was a coward. Yuya fought with everything he had and managed to pull of a combination that almost gave him the victory, however Strong managed to barely escape defeat and then turned the tables on Yuya. However then some monster cards in his hand transformed in his hand and he then did a Pendulum summon and then summoned an Xyz monster and used it to win the duel, what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 2- Figure things out

Yuya blinked a little, he looked around in the stadium, confused, "What's going on here? I mean wasn't I dueling just a moment ago?" Yuya then looked in front of himself and then he saw to his shock how Strong Ishijima was lying on the ground while the action field was gone, "Huh, Strong? Why is…?"

Yuya then heard some call out to him from behind him, he saw his mom call out to him, "You won Yuya, you defeated Strong Ishijima".

Yuya looked shocked and then looked forward, "I… I did it?" The last thing Yuya remembered was drawing a card and then how a glow came from his pendulum and then how the cards of Odd-Eyes, Performapal Mimic Dragon, Performapal Drumming Kong, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician had changed right in front of him.

Yuya then listen to the cheers of the audience around him, he looked at them and managed to get a smile on his face and waved towards the audience while he himself felt really confused over what had happened after his cards changed and his pendulum had begun to glow.

Yuya then saw how Strong sitting up, "Hey Strong? Are you okay over there?" Strong sat up slowly and rubbed his head, "For something like this to happen here…"

Nico then ran past him and over to Yuya and grabbed his hands, "Bravo, amazing! That was a spectacular win Yuya". Yuya rubbed the back of his head as he had no idea what to say.

Nico then looked at him, "So please explain to us about this new summon method you used, the Pendulum Summon, and also about that Xyz monster you used".

Yuya looked shocked, "Huh? Pendulum Summon? An Xyz monster?" Yuya had no idea what he was talking about, he wondered if it had something to do with his transformed cards, the questions however he asked himself were how it had happened and for what reason.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya was surrounded by reporters and Yuya's friends and his mom stood behind him and smiled as they looked over how nervous Yuya was over being the center of attention like this even though he loves it, it was without doubt because he wasn't used to being the center of positive attention, after all people had only mocked him and made fun of him for him because of his dad's disappearance, and now people paid attention to him because he had just defeated the current action duel champion Strong Ishijima which his dad should have faced when he disappeared three years ago.

One reporter looked at Yuya with excitement over what they had seen in this duel, "Please, do tell us about this new summoning method you used earlier".

Yuya immediately felt troubled since he didn't remember using some kind of new summoning method nor that he summoned an Xyz monster, which should be impossible since he didn't have one before the duel began.

Yuya looked at the reporters, "Sorry but I don't really know how to explain it very well". Yuya sighed, he had no idea how to explain it at all. The reporters continued to ask him about it for a while before he managed to get away from them.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS,

A young man with a long red scarf walked into the office at the school, he was the young CEO of the school and Leo Corporation, Reiji Akaba. He sat down in his chair while his right hand man walked over to the desk, "We have indentified the boy who used this new summoning method".

A screen came down and showed a few images of Yuya, "His name is Yuya Sakaki, he's 14 years old and he's an eighth grade student in the Miami City School System, he's classified as a junior youth in terms of dueling, and here is his tournament results up until this moment".

Reiji looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes, "Roughly a 50% win lose ratio, where does he duel".

His right hand man looked at his notes, "From what I gathered he's going to a duel school called You Show Duel that is here in Maiami City".

Reiji looked at him, "You Show Duel…" He then looked at his right hand man, "You said that his name was Yuya Sakaki right?" The man nodded his head, "That's right, he's the son of Yusho Sakaki.

Reiji looked down on his desk, _Yusho Sakaki, so the son of the man that disappeared three years ago has performed an completely unknown summoning method, and then he also summoned an Xyz monster that gave of the strongest readings that we have ever detected and he also said it was one of these Pendulum monsters as well_ , he thought to himself.

Reiji stood up and looked at his right hand, "Nakajima, I want you to investigate his personal life immediately, report to me anything thing you can find out about the Pendulum Summoning method, no matter how trivial it may be".

His right hand man whose name was Nakajima bowed to him, "As you wish sir, I will get to it right away". He then left the office while Reiji looked at the images of Yuya, _This new summoning method might help us even out the upcoming battle, we don't have much time since we don't know when an attack could come, so we have to find out everything we can about this Pendulum Summoning by any means necessary,_ He thought to himself.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE SAKAKI RESIDENCE

Yuya sat with Yuzu next to him while he looked down and she looked at him, "Seriously Yuya, what happened out there today? You became so confident in the end that you looked like someone else, also what was that Pendulum Summoning about, and also where did you get that Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon?"

Yuya looked at her, "I have no idea Yuzu, the last thing I remember was seeing how Drumming Kong, Mimic Dragon, Timegazer, Stargazer and Odd-Eyes transformed in my hand, then the next thing I know I had apparently won the duel with some kind of new summoning method and with an Xyz monster that I have never seen before".

Yuya lifted his hand and looked at a card he held in his hand, it was Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "I have no idea where this card came from, so there is no way I can answer that question, nor why a few monsters in my deck turned into these so called Pendulum monsters".

Yuzu looked at him, after the duel they had looked through his deck and saw that some other monsters in it had also turned into Pendulum monsters, with the green lower part of the card, the two scales on the card and the two text squares, the extra text square explained the monster's pendulum ability.

Seeing the look on Yuya's face Yuzu understood that he was telling the truth when he said that he had no idea what had happened earlier, she smiled at him, "Don't worry about it too much Yuya, I'm sure we're gonna find out what happened, also think about it, you created a new summoning method, so you should be proud Yuya".

Yuya smiled at her a little and nodded, he knew she was right, he had used a new kind of summoning method no one had seen before and it was quite powerful, however he soon looked at Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's card again with a raised eyebrow, it had two pendulum abilities and there was one thing about the first one that confused him, _What does it mean by a face up Pendulum monster in the extra deck?_ He thought to himself confused.

Yuzu then looked around his room and then noticed a card on his desk. Curious she walked over and picked it up and looked at it, "Hey isn't this a support card for Odd-Eyes?"

Yuya took his eyes off of Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's card and looked at her, "You mean Odd-Eyes Accel? I have had it for quite a long time but hasn't really thought of using it, I mean I want to make spectacular performances when I summon Odd-Eyes after all".

Yuzu came over to him with Odd-Eyes Accel in her hand, "Even so this card can be quite useful to you in a duel, even if you want to make Odd-Eyes's appearance on the field spectacular I think you should add this card to your deck".

Yuya looked at her and swallowed when he saw her smile at him, he had always thought that Yuzu was cute and those feelings had gotten stronger once they became teenagers, although he figured that she only saw him as a friend so he hadn't said anything about it.

Yuya took Odd-Eyes Accel and looked at it, "Alright, I will see how I can get it to fit into my deck". Yuzu smiled and nodded satisfied, then she sat down and continued to talk about what had happened today.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Yuya was sleeping while he moved around with a troubled look on his sleeping face, he was having a weird dream at the moment.

YUYA'S DREAM,

Yuya was in a dark space looking around a little worried, "Where am I? Why am I here?" Yuya then felt something appear next to him, he turned towards it and saw that it was Odd-Eyes in his new form, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

He then heard some mighty roars and he saw how Odd-Eyes answered the roars. Yuya followed the sound of the roars and saw the silhouette of three other dragons that roared once again and Odd-Eyes answered them.

Yuya then saw the silhouette of three boys with glowing eyes that held out their hands towards him, Yuya then noticed how some of the darkness was creeping closer to him, he tried to run away but couldn't. He then felt really scared as the darkness reached his feet and then began to cover his body…

END OF DREAM,

Yuya sat up in his bed while he was gasping in fear, he was drenched in sweat, he placed his head in his hand, "What was that dream? Who were those other guys in my dreams and was those dragons theirs?"

Yuya sighed, he guessed he shouldn't get so worked up over a dream, after all it was only a dream, then after he dried off the sweat he went back to his bed and fell asleep, sleeping peaceful for the rest of the night.

THE NEXT DAY,

Yuya and Yuzu had just finished the last class of the day at their school and so now they were walking towards You Show Duel, both of them thought it was good that they were classmates so that they wouldn't have to wait for the other one.

Yuya then suddenly stopped and looked down while he was holding his school bag over his shoulder. Yuzu turned around and looked at him, "Is something wrong Yuya?"

Yuya looked at Yuzu and forced a smile onto his face, "Sorry Yuzu but can you go ahead of me? I just want some time alone so I can think a little". Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled but she nodded, she then took his school bag and then continued towards You Show on her own.

A LITTLE LATER,

Yuya was walking around thinking about his duel yesterday against Strong Ishijima and how he had no memories about the end of the duel. A few times when he walked past people he could hear what they were talking about.

Some of them was talking about how they were amazed that not only had he defeated Strong Ishijima but he had also invented a new summoning method. However some showed some doubt about his victory, they believed that he had cheated somehow in order to win the duel.

While Yuya wanted to tell them that he would never cheat in anything and especially not in a duel there was no way he could give an answer if they asked about how he had done the Pendulum Summoning.

Yuya then felt how he collided with someone, "Ah, I'm sorry, I weren't paying attention to where I was walking… are you okay…?" Yuya however got quiet and swallowed when he saw who was standing in front of him.

The person he had collided were Akio Tanaka, a boy who had bullied him a lot the past three years about his father disappearing right before he was gonna duel against Strong Ishijima.

Akio and his friends looked at Yuya and a smirk appeared on Akio's face, "Well well, if it isn't the loser son of the cowards Yusho Sakaki, how does it feel to have cheated yourself to victory against Strong Yuya?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I would never cheat in anything Akio, especially not a duel, why would you believe that?"

However he soon gasped in worry when Akio got an irritated look on his face and his friends cracked their knuckles. Akio looked at Yuya, "Who said that you can use my given name Sakaki? Also if you didn't cheat then why were you so unwilling to explain what you had done?"

Yuya got a troubled look, _That's because I don't even remember how I did it to begin with, nor about how I summoned that Xyz Pendulum monster or where it came from to begin with,_ he thought to himself.

Akio held up his deck and Duel Disk, "How about we duel right now?" I'm gonna crush you and prove that you could never have beaten Strong if you had played fairly".

Yuya looked down at the ground which made his hair cover his eyes, "I don't feel like dueling against a person like you since a duel like that would not be fun one bit". Yuya then tried to walk past them, however Akio's friends got in front of him and blocked his path.

Akio looked at him, "Are you scared? Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from the son of a coward". Yuya turned around and glared at Akio, "My father is not a coward and I'm not a coward or a cheater either!"

Akio looked at him with a smirk, "If that's true then prove it, now follow me". Akio then walk away with Yuya close behind him who had Akio's friends right behind him since they expected Yuya to try and run away the first chance he got.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Akio stood in an old abandoned industrial district of Maiami City while they placed their Duel Disks on their arms and the energy blade came out of them.

Both of them drew their first five cards, Akio then looked at Yuya, "I will go first". He grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode". A prehistoric looking dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Yuya looked at him while he gritted his teeth, _That's right, I forgot that he's a dragon user, which means that he uses a deck that focuses on power alone,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Akio looked at Yuya while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I end my turn with one card face down, so let's see what you got now Sakaki". Yuya smiled, "If that's what you want, now I draw".

Yuya took and drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Performapal Whip Viper in attack mode". A purple snake with a hat on his head and a tie around his neck, Atk: 1700.

Akio looked at him, "Well looks like you're not very good with math since that little reptile of yours is not strong enough to take down my powerful dragon".

Yuya looked at him, "Maybe not if you compare their attack points but you have forgotten one thing, your Spear Dragon have zero defense points".

Akio looked at him confused so Yuya with a smile decided to explain what he meant, "You see, Whip Viper has the ability to turn things upside down for a short time to entertain people".

Akio narrowed his eyes, "Stop with your stupid jokes and the ridicules idea about making people smile with dueling, dueling is a contest of power where only the winner gets to smile in the end".

Yuya shook his head, "That's where you're wrong and my dad proved it many times in the past as he made the audience laugh together with him and his opponents as well even after he had defeated them".

Yuya pointed at Whip Viper, "I activate Whip Viper's special ability, once per turn he can switch the current attack and defense points of one monster on your side of the field until the end phase of this turn".

Akio looked shocked and worried as Whip Viper held up the heart it had at the top of its tail and it began to sway back and forth. Spear Dragon then lowered his head, Atk & Def: 1900-0/0-1900.

Yuya then pointed at Spear Dragon, "And now Whip Viper, attack his Spear Dragon". Spear Dragon then jumped towards Spear Dragon and wrapped himself around him and squeezed until the dragon shattered into particles, causing Akio to grit his teeth, Akio LP: 4000-2300.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of his feet before it vanished.

Akio gritted his teeth, "You got lucky there but that won't happen again, now it's my turn again". Akio then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode". A dark blue dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 1900.

Yuya gritted his teeth a little, _Another monster with 1900 attack points?"_ He thought to himself troubled.

Akio looked at Yuya, "And now there is nowhere for you to run, Luster Dragon attack his Whip Viper now with Breath of Fire". Luster Dragon started to gather fire in his mouth.

Yuya looked at Whip Viper who looked scared as he looked at the fire Luster Dragon was gathering in his mouth and then Yuya pressed the face down card on the display on his Duel Disk, "Sorry but I'm not ready to lose Whip Viper yet, I activate my trap card Last Minute Cancel, since you declared an attack while I have a monster in attack mode, all my monsters switches to defense mode and then all Performapals on my field that is destroyed in battle is returned to my hand instead".

Whip Viper gave Yuya a grateful look as he curled together, Def: 900. Akio pressed his face down card on the display on his Duel Disk, "Don't think you're gonna escape the damage so easy, I activate the continuous trap card Dragon Rage! As long as this card remains on the field, all dragon monsters on my field can inflict piercing damage to you".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, he then saw how Luster Dragon unleashed a stream of flames towards Whip Viper and they soon covered him before he got destroyed and Yuya groaned, Yuya LP: 4000-3000.

Yuya then took Whip Viper's card and added it back to his hand, Akio then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I end my turn with two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of Akio.

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then". Yuya then drew his next card and looked at it, "I re summon Performapal Whip Viper in attack mode". Whip Viper appeared on the field once again, Atk: 1700.

Akio pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Call of Haunted, so now I revive my Spear Dragon in attack mode". Spear Dragon reappeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Yuya looked at Akio shocked, "Hold on, why would you revive him when I have Whip Viper on the field again?" Akio looked at him with a smirk, "I guess you'll just have to wait to find out".

Yuya looked at him with a smile, "I don't know what you're planning, but I know one thing and that your Spear Dragon won't be on the field much longer, now I activate Whip Viper's ability once again in order to switch your Spear Dragon's attack and defense points".

Whip Viper began to sway with his tail once again and Spear Dragon lowered his head, Atk & Def: 1900-0/0-1900. Yuya then pointed at Spear Dragon, "And now Whip Viper, attack his Spear Dragon once again". Whip Viper then jumped towards Spear Dragon.

Akio pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my trap card Negate Attack, and not only does it negate your attack but the battle phase is also ended". Whip Viper then got blocked by a force field and jumped back so that he was next to Yuya.

Yuya gritted his teeth when he saw that Akio had negated his attack. He then looked at two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn which means that Spear Dragon's attack and defense points return to normal". Spear Dragon lifted his head and roared, Atk & Def: 0-1900/1900-0.

Akio looked at the only card in his hand, _If I could just summon twice this turn then I could end all of this right now with this monster, oh well let's see what I'll get,_ he thought to himself.

Akio placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, so I draw". Akio drew his next card and looked at it, "Well it looks like I won't be able to end this duel this turn but I will be able to deal you a lot of damage".

Akio then pointed at Whip Viper, "Now Spear Dragon, attack his Whip Viper Cyclone Blast". Winds gathered in Spear Dragon's mouth and then he let out a small tornado from it that hit Whip Viper and sent him flying off the field, destroying him, Yuya LP: 3000-2800.

Yuya who gritted his teeth before he looked at Akio, "However after Spear Dragon attacks, he's forced into defense mode". Spear Dragon then went down on his knees and folded his wings around himself, Def: 0.

Akio pointed at him, "It doesn't matter since it means that you're now wide open, now Luster Dragon, attack his life points directly". Luster Dragon then unleashed his attack at Yuya who groaned as the flames hit him, Yuya LP: 2800-900.

Yuya then pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the trap card Shock Draw, so now for every 1000 points of damage I take this turn I get to draw one card, and I just took 2100 points of damage, which means that I now draw two cards from my deck".

Yuya looked at the three cards in his hand, he had Performapal Drumming Kong in it, as well as Performapal Longphone Bull and an quick play spell card called Pendulum Climax which he couldn't even use right now and he couldn't use his face down Performapal Curtain Call either. He had to bet everything on the next few cards he would draw.

Yuya then took and drew two more cards and looked at them. One of them was the trap card Defense Draw which allowed him to reduce the battle damage from one attack to zero. His eyes then widened in excitement when he saw that he had drawn Performapal Fire Mufflion which was a pendulum monster as well.

Akio then grabbed a card in his hand, "It doesn't really matter because now I'm gonna sacrifice both of my monsters". Yuya looked at him shocked when he heard that.

Akio then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "And now ferocious dragon of darkness appear before us in all of your terrifying might, appear, level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Fire appeared on the field and then a black dragon with red eyes appeared on the field, it had four wings covered in fire, two big and two small, Atk: 2400.

Yuya looked at this new monster confused, "Why did you sacrifice your two monsters in order to summon this guy?" Akio looked at him, "You see Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini monster, which means that he is treated as a normal monster when he's face up on the field on the field and in the graveyard".

He then got a smirk on his face, "However if I normal summon him a second time, or as it can also be called, Gemini summon him, then his special ability can be used, which means that once per turn if he attacks or is attacked, I can deal damage to you equal to his original attack points at the end of the battle phase". Yuya gulped when he heard that, it meant that even if once that Red-Eyes attacked him, he would take 2400 points of effect damage once the battle phase ended.

Akio then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I equip him with the dragon card Black Metal Dragon from my hand which increases his attack points by 600". A small black metal dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

It then flew over to Red-Eyes and then flew behind it, it then attached itself to Red-Eyes's body and began to cover it with a metallic layer, Atk: 2400-3000. Yuya gulped when he saw this, _Now that dragon has 3000 attack points?_ He thought to himself troubled.

Akio then looked at Yuya with a confident smirk on his face, "And with that I end my turn, now show me what you got Yuya".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Yuya looked at the card he had drawn and saw that it was Timegazer Magician. He looked at his hand, he then grabbed Fire Mufflion and held him up together with Timegazer, "Now I use Timegazer Magician and Performapal Mufflion to set the Pendulum scale".

He then places Fire Mufflion the far left while he placed Timegazer Magician in the far right and the word Pendulum formed between them.

Akio looked troubled as the two blue pillars of light appeared and Timegazer appeared in one of them and Fire Mufflion appeared in the second and the scales 5 and 8 appeared under them.

Yuya then grabbed Drumming Kong and Longphone Bull, _I need to summon these guys in defense mode now, and if a Pendulum monster is destroyed Fire Mufflion can summon itself from the Pendulum Zone apparently,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Yuya looked at Akio, "Now I Pendulum summon Performapal Longphone Bull and Performapal Drumming King in defense mode". Yuya placed both of the monsters on the field in defense mode.

However instead of them showing up on the field, the word ERROR appeared on his Duel Disk, "H-hold on, why isn't it working?" Yuya couldn't understand it, why didn't the Pendulum summoning work like it apparently had against Strong?

Akio laughed when he saw this, "Well I had to admit that I was worried for a slight second, but I guess this just proves that you must have cheated against Strong".

His friends nodded with smirks and one said, "That's right, anyone who thinks this kid could have won by playing fairly is just plain stupid".

Yuya looked down depressed, _Why didn't it work, why? I just don't get it, why can't I pendulum summon now_? He thought to himself frustrated while he closed his eyes and grab a hold of the pendulum around his neck, the moment he did it began to glow faintly.

INSIDE OF YUYA'S MIND,

Yuya looked around, "Where am I now?" However the next moment he heard his own voice behind him.

He turned around and saw himself in the duel against Strong, he saw how he set both Timegazer and Stargazer into the Pendulum Zones.

Yuya then heard himself shout, "Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

Yuya looked confused, "Between level 2 and 7?" Yuya then looked up at the Pendulum Zones and looked at the numbers 1 and 8.

OUTSIDE OF YUYA'S MIND,

Yuya gasped in shock as he looked up at his monsters that were in the Pendulum Zones, now understanding the problem, _How could I have been so blind? I can only Pendulum summon monsters whose levels are the numbers in between the scales, since the scales are currently 5 and 8, I can only summon level 6 and 7 monsters,_ Yuya thought to himself, thinking how stupid he had been and that he should have placed Drumming Kong in the Pendulum Zone instead of Fire Mufflion since Drumming Kong's scale was 2.

Yuya looked at his hand, there was however a chance for him to survive long enough so that he could fix that, "I normal summon Performapal Longphone Bull in defense mode". A bull in a costume and a tie appeared on the field and it also had a phone across its neck, Def: 1200.

The phone around his neck then rang a few times, Akio looked at Yuya confused and Yuya explained, "Longphone's ability allows me to add a Performapal monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has less than 1000 attack points, and I know just which one, so come to me Performapal Trampolynx".

A card came out of Yuya's deck and he revealed it, it was a Pendulum monster that was a cat with a hat and a tie and its back was a trampoline. Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Akio placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I Gemini summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon so he now can use his special ability". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon unleashed a powerful roar.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "And thanks to Dragon's Rage, it doesn't matter if your monster is in defense, because thanks to my trap card my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon can inflict piercing damage, which means that you'll take 1800 points of damage, and since you only have 900 life points left, this attack will finish you off". Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

Akio pointed at Longphone Bull, "Now Red-Eyes, attack his Longphone Bull and end this".

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon then roared and prepared to attack Yuya, however Yuya at that moment pressed the image of his face down card, "I don't think so, I now activate the trap card Command Performance! Now thanks to this, all monsters on your field is switched to defense mode". A bright light appeared out of Longphone Bull and blinded Red-Eyes who then went down on a knee and folded his wings around himself, Def: 2000.

Yuya then pointed at Akio who had a shocked expression on his face, "And since you're dragon can't attack this turn, you can't wipe out the rest of my life points".

Akio gritted his teeth, "It doesn't matter, you're done, you failed to Pendulum summon last turn and you won't succeed this turn, I end my turn".

Yuya looked at his deck, "We'll see about that, now I draw". Yuya then drew one more card from his deck and looked at the card he had drawn and a smile appeared on his face when he saw that it was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya then grabbed one card in his hand, "Now I summon Performapal Trampolynx in attack mode". Trampolynx appeared on the field with a happy meow, Atk: 300.

Yuya looked at Akio, "When Trampolynx is normal or special summoned, he allows me to return one card on my field to my hand, so now I return to my hand Performapal Fire Mufflion".

Fire Mufflion then disappeared from the Pendulum Zone he was in and then Yuya added his card to his hand, Akio looked at him with a smirk, "Well I guess it doesn't matter since you can't Pendulum Summon anyway".

Yuya looked at him with a smirk, "We'll see about, because now I use the scale 2 Performapal Drumming Kong to set the Pendulum scale". He then placed Mimic Dragon in the other Pendulum Zone and then the number 2 appeared under him.

Yuya smiled, "And that means that I now can summon monsters between level 3 and 7". Akio looked a little nervous now, "Nice try, but you failed last time, so you will fail again… right?"

Yuya smiled at him, "Let's find out". He then looked up as a larger version of his pendulum began to swing between the two monsters in the Pendulum Zones, "Swing, the pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Now come forth, my monsters!"

Two beams of light came down from the portal that opened up between the two pendulum zones, "First are the level 3 Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion, a lion with a hat and tie, its mane and the hair on its tail was instead burning fire, Atk: 800.

Yuya then held up his hand, "And then it's time for the main event, appear with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Akio took a step backwards, "No… no way, how did you…?"

Yuya smiled, "I realized that I can only summon monster whose level is between the two scales in the Pendulum scale, which is why I replaced Fire Mufflion who had a too high scale".

Yuya then pointed at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, "And now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon now". Odd-Eyes roared and rushed towards Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Drumming Kong's, "And next I activate Drumming Kong's Pendulum ability, so since Odd-Eyes is battling one of your monsters, I can increase Odd-Eyes attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase". Drumming Kong began to pound on his chest which created sound waves that hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3100.

Yuya then looked at Odd-Eyes, "Now attack with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes then opened his mouth and energy gathered in it before he fired a blast of red energy towards Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, the orbs the spikes on Odd-Eyes then began to glow, "When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!" The intensity of the Odd-Eyes's attack increased right before Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon got destroyed.

Akio gritted his teeth when he saw that his ace monster got destroyed and looked at Yuya, "Since Metal Black Dragon got sent from my field to my graveyard, I can add a Red-Eyes card from my deck to my hand". A card came out of his deck and he then grabbed it, "And the card I'll add to my hand is Red-Eyes Retro Dragon".

He revealed the card to Yuya before he looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "I didn't think that you would be able to defeat my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, however you only have 900 life points, so once I attack your Fire Mufflion next turn, this duel will finally be over".

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "I'm afraid that won't happen, because it's time for the big finale!" Akio's widened his eyes in shock and confusion when he heard that.

Yuya then pointed at Fire Mufflion, "I activate Fire Mufflion's special ability, since one of my Pendulum monsters destroyed one of your monsters in battle and this card is in attack mode, the monster that destroyed your monster gains 200 attack points during the battle phase and then it can attack again".

Akio looked really scared now, "It can what?" Fire Mufflion then roared as fire came out from it's mane and then the fire formed a ring in the air in front of Odd-Eyes, "Alright Odd-Eyes, jump through the ring of fire now". Odd-Eyes roared before he ran towards the ring and jumped through it, Atk: 3100-3300. Yuya then pointed at Akio, "And now Odd-Eyes, attack Akio's life points directly with Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes then took and unleashed his attack once again and it hit Akio directly and sent him flying as he screamed and he landed on his back, Akio LP: 2300-0.

Akio's friends looked shocked before they all shouted, "AKIO!" They then ran over to him to see if he were okay. Yuya deactivated his Duel Disk and ran over, "Hey is he okay?"

Akio's friends glared at him which made him stop, however Akio held up his hand, "Stop it, he won the duel fair and square, so you have no reason to attack him". They nodded as they helped him up on his feet.

All of them then walked past a shocked Yuya who had thought that Akio would refuse to accept that Yuya had won fair and square. However Akio then stopped and turned around and looked at Yuya, "Hey Sakaki!"

Yuya turned around confused and then caught two cards that Akio tossed towards him, he looked at them, "B-But these are…" Akio nodded his head, "That's correct, my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, he's kind of an insurance to protect Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, however I wasn't able to use him during the duel".

Yuya turned towards Akio, "Why are you giving these cards to me? I mean I'm right to guess that Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is your ace monster right?"

Akio looked at him, "I was planning on taking your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by force if I had won the duel". Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that before Akio continued, "I figured that a powerful dragon like your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon would be wasted on someone like you, so I decided that if I won, I would take it so it would belong to a duelist that would be able to use it skillfully".

Akio then looked down, "However you used him quite skillfully in combination with your other monsters, so I have no reason to take him from you anymore, and since I planned on taking your ace monster I decided you should take mine as a trophy for this victory and I was thinking that they could help you reach the top since you would be able to summon Red-Eyes quite easy with that Pendulum summoning and then you would also be able to use his special ability the same turn since monsters that is Pendulum summoned is special summoned".

Akio saw how Yuya was about to argue again and quickly spoke again, "Of course you can choose to use them or just leave them in your room and let them gather dust, that's completely up to you, because no matter what you say, I won't take them back, so as the winner just accept your prize quietly".

Akio then left with his friends without saying anything else while Yuya was standing there in shock, he then looked down on the cards he had received from Akio, "I guess I have no choice but to accept these since I most likely would only hurt his pride if I ran after him to return the cards to him, but even so I have no idea if I will be able to use them properly or how to make them fit into my deck".

Yuya then noticed that it had been one and a half hour since he separated from Yuzu and decided that it was time to get to You Show so he placed the two dragon cards into his right leg pocket before he left the old industrial district.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya entered You Show Duel with a smile, "Hello everyone! The entertainment duelist Yuya has arrived".

Yuzu stood up from the couch she was sitting on when she heard him and looked at him with a smile, "Yuya!" Then two small kid, one short overweight blonde boy and a small red haired cute girl ran over to him, "Big bro Yuya!" Both of them then hugged him.

Yuya smiled at him, "Ayu, Futoshi, how have your day been?" The little girl's name was Ayu Ayukawa and the short boy's name was Futoshi Harada, the two of them were the other two students at You Show Duel and both of them looked up to Yuya and Yuzu like older siblings.

Ayu looked at him with a troubled smile, "Well it was pretty stressful here before, with a lot of people being here to ask to join You Show". Yuya looked at her shocked, "A lot of people wanted to join You Show?"

Futoshi then got an irritated on his face, "Yeah, but they were mostly here to see big bro Yuya do another Pendulum summoning, so when they found out that big bro Yuya wasn't here they lost interest and just left, not interested anymore, it was so not cool that it gave me the shivers".

Yuya chuckled a little, saying that he was getting the shivers was Futoshi's catchphrase, he patted his head, "I guess I can't say I'm surprised over it, after all I did use a never seen summoning method".

Yuzu came over to him with a smile, "Well we do have some good news Yuya". Yuya looked at her confused before he noticed another person, it was a boy with blue hair that were the same age as Ayu and Futoshi.

Yuya's eyes widened when he recognized the boy in front of him, "Wait a minute, aren't you that boy who was here some day before my duel against Strong to see if you wanted to join us, Tatsuya right?"

The blue haired boy Tatsuya nodded with an excited smile on his face, "That's right, my name is Tatsuya Yamashiro, and I have decided to join You Show Duel".

Yuya smiled at him, "That's great, but may I ask why? I mean with how I acted during the time you were here I was sure that your mom would've wanted you to join some other dueling school".

Tatsuya looked at him with a smile, "Well the reason is that I really enjoyed your dueling style, I couldn't help but smile and enjoy myself as I watched you dueling against Strong Ishijima, I want to be able to watch more of that and duel like that as well".

Yuya smile grew bigger, "Well then, I'm more than glad to welcome you to You Show Duel, I hope we will be having a lot of fun together in the future".

Tatsuya smiled and nodded excited, "Yeah I hope so too, also…" He got a shy expression on his face, "Is it okay if I call you big bro Yuya as well?"

Yuya's eyes widened a little as he got a shocked expression on his face, but he soon got a smile on his face again, "Sure, if you truly wants to then you can call me that".

Tatsuya smiled happily when he heard that. "Thank you big bro Yuya". then all of them laughed together, Yuya then looked up at the ceiling, _So I learned how to perform a Pendulum summon today, but I'm sure that there is still stuff about the Pendulum summoning method and the Pendulum monsters that I don't know about, and I'm looking forward to learning all about it,_ he thought to himself with a smile.

LATER THAT EVENING,

A young man with brown hair and blonde curls of hair at his forehead was tossing darts while he was talking on the phone, "So I just have to steal them? Those Pendulum cards or whatever they're called?"

The one he was speaking with answered, "That is correct and I won't question whatever methods you're using in order to do it, get us the cards and I will trade them for those rare cards you have been after Sawatari".

The young man whose name was Shingo Sawatari got a smirk on his face, "Roger that, I'll get you those cards for you". He then tossed his last dart and it also hit a poster of Yuya that he had placed on the wall.

 **So Yuya was completely unaware of having Pendulum summoned or that he had summoned a Xyz monster. The next day after school he was walking around alone and ran into an old bully whose name was Akio Tanaka. Akio and his friends didn't believe that Yuya had won fairly against Strong and challenged Yuya to a duel. And while Yuya failed to Pendulum summon when he first tried in the duel, he soon realized how the method worked and managed on his second try and used it to win the duel, but at the same time the Leo Corporation is planning something and it involves Yuya's Pendulum cards. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Yuya vs Sawatari to save his friends

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya was confused since he couldn't remember the ending of his duel against Strong, not only had he won the duel, he had also used an completely new and unknown summoning method and if that wasn't enough he had also Xyz summoned even though he didn't have an Xyz monster when the duel started. Then Yuya ran into an old bully of his Akio Tanaka along with some of his friends and they refused to believe that Yuya had won fairly and after they insulted his dad Yusho so did Yuya agree to duel against Akio. Yuya failed to perform a second Pendulum summon on his first try, but he then realized his mistake and succeeded on his second try and he then after he got to You Show Duel he found out that their school had gotten a new student named Tatsuya that was the same age as the younger students of the school Ayu and Futoshi. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 3- Yuya vs Sawatari to save his friends

Yuya was dozing off in class, he had looked through his deck and practiced different combinations with his different Pendulum monsters, no matter if they were on the field or in the Pendulum Zone.

Yuzu looked at him troubled, she was worried about the fact that he was sleeping in class while the teacher was putting up a equation on the board. The teacher then turned around, "Sakaki, can you solve this problem?"

Yuzu looked really worried now since of everyone in the classroom the teacher had to ask Yuya. Everyone turned towards Yuya when he didn't answer and saw that Yuya was sleeping with his head on his desk.

The teacher walked over to them and he narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of Yuya, "Wake up Sakaki".

Yuya slowly opened his eyes, "Uh… Pendulum?" Their teacher slammed a hand down in front his face, "Yuya Sakaki, Wake up this moment!"

Yuya flew up with his head from his desk so fast that ha barely managed to avoid falling out of his chair. He looked at his teacher and saw how angry he looked, "Um…. What was the question again?" Yuzu placed her head in her hand and sighed tired while the other students laughed a little.

LATER THAT DAY,

Yuya and Yuzu walked next to each other, Yuzu looked at him, "You mean you spent most of the night practicing different combinations with your Pendulum cards?"

Yuya nodded, "Yeah even I was shocked to see what time it had become when I was finally finished with my experiments".

Yuzu sighed, "Yuya I know that you're excited that you figured out how to Pendulum summon, but you shouldn't let it affect school".

Yuya was about to answer her when they heard someone call out to them. Yuya and Yuzu looked forward and saw to their shock Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi stand outside of the school gates waiting for them while they waved at them.

Yuya and Yuzu walked over to them and Tatsuya looked at Yuya excited, "Big bro Yuya, are you gonna show us a Pendulum summoning today?" They had found out about how Yuya had Pendulum summoned in his duel against Akio Tanaka and was disappointed that they hadn't been there to see it.

Yuya smiled at them, "Of course, I spent a lot of time last night to figure out different combinations with them". Yuzu rolled her eyes while she mumbled, "Yeah, so much that he fell asleep in school today".

Futoshi got an excited look on his face, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry to You Show". Ayu and Tatsuya nodded with excited smiles which made Yuya and Yuzu laugh a little".

All five of them then began to walk to get to You Show. However all of them stopped shocked when three suck cup darts came flying and attached themselves to Yuya's nose.

Yuzu looked at him shocked, "W-what's going on here?" Why would suddenly suck cup darts hit Yuya in the face.

Then they heard a small laugh, "A triple bullseye, that's 150 points". They looked forward and saw a young man with their school uniform for the boys who had brown hair with blonde curls of hair in his forehead, he smiled at them, "Wasn't that amazing?"

Yuya looked at him confused, "B-Bullseye you said? Also who are you"? The young walked over to Yuya and grabbed his right hand with both of his hands and held it.

The young man smiled at Yuya, "You're Yuya Sakaki correct? I'm Shingo Sawatari from class 1, it's really nice to meet you". He said as he shook Yuya's hand. Yuya had a shocked look on his face, "Y-yeah the same Sawatari".

Sawatari smiled at him, "I only saw it once on TV, but it was so fun and exciting to watch, your duel against Strong Ishijima". Sawatari then took the darts Yuya had on his face and removed them while he had a smile on his face, "I really, really enjoyed that Pendulum summon thing you pulled off in your duel against Strong". He then looked at Yuya, "What were they called again, those cards you used?"

Yuya looked at him, "You mean the Pendulum cards?" Sawatari smiled happily, "That's right, that's what they were called". He placed his hands on his chest, "I guess such rare card can only be used by certain people who are chosen people".

Yuya chuckled a little when he heard that while he blushed in embarrassment, "Well, while I appreciate you saying that I have never really considered myself as a chosen person".

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Hey Yuya, wasn't we gonna get to You Show so you could show the kids a Pendulum summon?" Yuya looked at her shocked since he had completely forgotten about that, "You're right, let's get going".

Sawatari looked at him with a smile, "Actually, if you want so has I a much better stage for you if you want to show off the Pendulum summoning for your young friends". He looked at his watch, "How about we use the center court at LDS at let's say… 5 o'clock? I have it reserved".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Hold on, you mean _that_ LDS Center Court?" Yuzu looked equally shocked, "Did you say that you have reserved it?"

Sawatari nodded and showed them a badge he had on his uniform, it was a badge that everyone who was a student at LDS had, "That's right, I'm not only a star student at LDS, but my father is also expected to become the next mayor of Maiami City, so if I ask around I'm sure that someone will let me use it for today".

The three younger kids got excited looks on their face, "You mean that we can get to see a Pendulum summoning at the Center Court at LDS?" Tatsuya said excited, Futoshi looked like he was about to explode from excitement, "This is so awesome that I get the shivers".

Yuzu didn't look that excited at the idea of going to rival school, "I think that our school has what we need however". Yuya looked at her, "I agree with you Yuzu, but it's not often you get to see the Center Court at LDS".

Futoshi looked at Yuzu with excitement, "Come on big sis Yuzu, it's LDS's Center Court, the Center Court". Ayu and Tatsuya nodded.

Yuzu looked at Yuya who shrugged with his shoulders, she then sighed irritated, "Fine, but I'm coming with you guys as well, I should visit our rival schools as the representative of the You Show Duel school".

Sawatari looked at them over his shoulder with a smile, "I had a feeling that you would accept the offer, shall we get going then?"

Tatsuya nodded excited, "Alright, let's get going!" The kids then grabbed Yuya's arms and began to drag him to get to LDS while Yuzu followed behind.

Sawatari stopped for a moment and looked after them, the kind smile he had on his face changed into a smirk, "Everything is going as planned". He then chuckled and then he followed after them.

LATER AT LDS,

Sawatari stood in front of the LDS building and smiled at them, "Welcome to LDS!" The doors then opened up and they entered the building while they followed Sawatari. The kids got really excited, the there was a lot of kids in all ages there looking through their cards and talking to other kids, also there was display screens showing monsters battling each other.

Sawatari led them through the building, "The Leo Duel School or LDS for short, as you can probably guess from the name, it's a duel school that is run by the Leo Corporation. And of naturally they're the largest company in the business".

Tatsuya looked really excited at the others as he held up a hand, "And their facilities are state of the art". Futoshi looked at him with a smile, "Wow Tatsuya, you sure know a lot about LDS".

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head, "Well my mom kept saying that it would be better if I joined LDS, after all they have the best equipment and the greatest teachers".

Ayu chuckled, "Meaning that they have everything You Show doesn't have", Yuzu sighed depressed when Ayu said that, "Well sorry that we can' afford better". Futoshi looked at her, "Oh come on don't get so upset, cheap places have their good points too".

Yuya then stopped and looked at a schedule that was about the classes about the different summoning methods, "But there is true that they have a lot of things that You Show doesn't have, not only does they have a summoning course, they also have a Synchro summoning course, a Xyz summoning course and on top of that a Fusion summoning course".

A moment after he said that a short boy with light blue hair who walked past him with candy in his hand, he turned his head around and looked at Yuya confused before he continued walking.

Sawatari came over to Yuya, "While that might be true, I think you should be able to teach the basis of Xyz, after all you performed that amazing Pendulum summoning you summoned an Xyz monster as well in your duel against Strong".

The light blue haired boy stopped once again when he heard that and turned around and looked at an embarrassed Yuya while he narrowed his eyes, _That guy uses Xyz monsters?_ He decided to keep an eye on him to see if he was one of the people he was looking for before he began to walk away again.

Yuya looked at the light blue haired boy the moment after he began walking again, he couldn't explain why but it had felt like that boy had paid a lot of attention to him. He looked after for w a few seconds before he heard Yuzu call out to him.

He turned towards them, he saw the three excited kids and an frustrated Yuzu standing next to Sawatari who pointed in a direction, "The Center Court is this way". Yuya looked after the short boy before he followed the others towards the Center Court.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu looked around while the kids looked around really excited before Tatsuya said, "It's the LDS Center Court that I have wanted to see for so long". Yuya could understand why the kids were so excited to see this place, this dueling arena was really huge.

They then saw three other boys come towards them. One of them had green hair, another had dark hair and another grayish brown hair, the one with gray brown hair looked at them with a smile as he held up his hand, "Hello".

Sawatari pointed at the boys, "These guys are my friends, and they're also your fans". Sawatari looked at him, "Would you mind showing them your Pendulum cards?"

Yuya looked at him, "My Pendulum cards? I don't know…" Sawatari looked at him with a pleading look on his face, "They just want to see them for a second and so do I, please just for a little while?"

Yuya sighed as he opened up his leg pocket, "Alright fine, I'll show you then, but I'm gonna be the one who's holding them, is that fine with you guys?" Sawatari and his friends looked at each other before they nodded.

Yuzu looked at him, "Yuya are you sure about this?" Yuya looked at her, "I am, I want to get this over with as soon as possible, I don't know why but I have had a weird feeling that people have been watching us since we got here".

Yuzu looked at his face, she was about to say that it was most likely because the one who had used the new summoning method called Pendulum summon had arrived at LDS. However by the look on Yuya's face she realized that he wasn't talking about the other students there.

Yuya took and pulled up Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician out of his deck. He then held up the cards and showed them to Sawatari and his friends. They came over to him and looked at the cards with great interest, "Awesome…"

Then to Yuya's shock so grabbed the dark haired one Stargazer Magician and the green haired one grabbed Timegazer Magician and pulled them out of Yuya's hand, the green haired one smiled as he looked at Timegazer Magician, "So these cards allows you to Pendulum summon huh? I really want them".

Yuzu glared at them, "Hey wait a minute! Yuya said you were only allowed to look at them not touch them, also what do you mean that you want them? They are Yuya's cards after all".

Sawatari took Timegazer and Stargazer from his friends and held them up, "She's right you know guys, you can't take them, they don't belong to you after all, correct Yuya?" He said as he looked at Yuya over his shoulder.

He then turned around and looked at Yuya with a smirk while he held Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician between his fingers, "I mean, these cards are gonna became part of my collection right now, isn't that right?"

Yuya looked shocked, "Wha…" Yuzu glared at him, "Hold on a second, what are you talking about?" Sawatari his friends had smirks on their faces, "You see, I happen to fancy rare and powerful cards, and I really loathe to dirty my collection by putting weak cards into it".

He then held up Timegazer and Stargazer as his smirk grew bigger, "Which is why I have decided that I'm gonna take these cards for myself".

Yuzu and Yuya gritted their teeth before Yuzu said, "So that's the real reason why you invited us here, so you could steal the cards from Yuya?"

Sawatari chuckled while he shrugged with his shoulders, "Stealing is such an ugly word, I prefer to think that these cards is now gonna belong to a more deserving duelist, also…" He placed the cards inside of his uniform, "That's not the only reason why I asked you guys to come here, after all I figured that I should test my new cards once I had gotten my hands on them".

He looked at his friends with a smirk, "You guys want to see a Pendulum summon right?" His friends nodded before the dark haired one said, "Of course we want to". Sawatari then took out his Duel Disk, "That's the reason why I reserved the center court". He placed his Duel Disk on his arm.

Yuzu looked at him with anger, "You can't do this Sawatari". Sawatari had a smirk on his face as he walked towards them, "We all came here to see a Pendulum summon correct?" He then pulled Yuya's goggles and then slammed them onto Yuya's eyes which made him fall to the ground in pain.

Tatsuya looked at Yuya worried, "Big bro Yuya! Are you okay?" Yuya pulled up his goggles, "I'm fine". He then glared at Sawatari, "Return Stargazer and Timegazer to me right now Sawatari". Tatsuya nodded, "That's right, those cards belongs to big bro Yuya".

Sawatari chuckled and waved a finger, "These cards is not his anymore, they belong to me now, also it almost sounds like you don't want to duel me?"

However a ringing sound then came from his Duel Disk, he looked down and saw an unknown caller since there was an image, *Why don't you leave it at that Sawatari? Your job is to get the Pendulum cards for us remember?"

Sawatari chuckled, "Ah Nakajima huh? Well I'm afraid that my goal is a bit different from yours". He held up Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, "You see, I wanted these cards for myself from the very beginning".

AT THE SAME TIME AT LEO CORPORATION,

Nakajima was sitting in the control center, he had his fists clenched at the control panel, "What are you thinking you fool? Don't start acting on your own…"

However he soon heard a voice behind him, "No". Nakajima turned around and saw Reiji stand there, "Let him do it". Nakajima looked confused, "Mr President!"

Reiji looked at the screen, "Let him do as he please, it will be a good opportunity to see the Pendulum cards in action, it will give us important data". He thought as he looked at the screen, however his focus was mostly on Yuya, _Let's see how you'll get out of this situation,_ he thought to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS CENTER COURT,

Sawatari got a smirk on his face, "And now, let's begin". He then held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Yuya then saw how Sawatari's dark haired and green haired henchmen, "Hey let me go!"

Yuya looked at her, "Yuzu!" He then heard screams behind him and saw how the grayish brown haired henchmen had grabbed Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. He saw how they began to drag them away. Yuya glared at Sawatari, "Hey what are you doing? Let Yuzu and the kids go you coward, this is supposed to between me and you right?"

Sawatari had a smile on his face, "No need to worry about them Yuya, I'm just going to have them lend us a helping hand in our duel".

Yuya looked at him confused while Sawatari's henchmen dragged his friends over to a square, "A helping hand in our duel? And just how are they gonna do that?" Sawatari chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough".

Sawatari then reached inside of his uniform, "That's right, I almost forgot. I would feel bad if only you _gave_ me cards…" Sawatari took out a bunch of cards and then tossed them on the ground in front of Yuya.

Yuya looked at the cards and saw that it mostly was low level cards with low points, Sawatari chuckled, "I'm giving them all to you! Those trash cards is gonna fit you like a glove".

Yuya looked down at the cards shocked before he got a really sad look on his face, "You called these cards trash?" He went down on his knees and picked them all up, "How could you? As a duelist how can you treat cards like this?"

Sawatari looked at him with a smirk on his face, "For a duelist power is everything, so weak cards like those are nothing but garbage, which is why they fit you perfectly since you're such a pathetic duelist".

Nakajima looked at Reiji concerned, "I know that you said that this would give us important data about the Pendulum cards, but are you sure that this is really okay?" Reiji nodded, "Yeah, lets him do as he please for now".

Sawatari held up his hand, "I'll choose the action field, now tower above us as you trap the frail princess! Action Field, on! The Tower Prison of Dark Town!"

The ARC system got activated, however chains appeared around Yuzu and the others and they screamed. Then a tower appeared underneath them and a moment later all four of them was at the top of a bridge. Yuya looked at them worried, "Guys!"

Sawatari had a smirk on his face as a city formed around them, "You know, princesses needs to be locked up in towers don't they?"

yuya completely ignored Sawatari and jumped from building to building as he moved towards the bridge as the tower was growing taller and the bridge was getting further away, "Guys, hold on". However he failed to get to them in time as the bridge got too far away and the tower rose too high".

Futoshi looked really scared, "What's going on here?" Tatsuya also looked worried, "Even though it's holograms, it also has real matter, so if we were to fall down we could really get hurt or worse". Futoshi closed his eyes, "No matter what, this is too real, I'm getting scared here". Then all of them screamed as the tower suddenly stopped as it reached as high as it could.

Yuya ran through a dark street, "Guys!" He then stopped when he heard Sawatari's voice next to him, "If you want to save your friends then you have to duel against me Yuya".

Yuya turned towards Sawatari who looked at him with a smirk, "Sawatari, you lowlife"- Yuya then took out his Duel Disk and placed it on his arm and it attached itself to it, the energy blade then came out of it and he held it out in front of himself.

Yuya then held up a card, it was a card called Block Spider that was from the bunch of card Sawatari had tossed to him earlier, he placed it into his deck and it got shuffled.

Sawatari chuckled as he stood in front of Yuya, "Looks like you have finally found your will to fight, then let's do this Yuya". Sawatari then activated his Duel Disk as well before he held up his hand.

Sawatari's henchmen then with smirks then began the chant, "These duelists have gathered here in this fortress of battle! They're gonna kick up dirt with their monsters and dash through the air as they run across the field!"

Sawatari then held out his hand, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…. Duel". Yuya and Sawatari then shouted together as the action cards scattered across the field. Both of them then drew their first five cards.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "I'll take the first turn". Yuya then ran past Sawatari who looked after Yuya with a smirk. Yuya then ran up the stairs of a building while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Performapal Whip Viper in attack mode". Whip Viper appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Yuya held out his arm, "Let's go Whip Viper!" Whip Viper then wrapped himself around his arm and Yuya grabbed the tip of his tail like a handle. He then walked over to a window, he then threw out Whip Viper and used him to swing himself to the roof of another building, he then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I end my turn with one card face down". A card appeared next to him before it vanished as he kept running.

Sawatari looked after him with a smirk, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then noticed that he already had Timegazer Magician in his hand. A smirk appeared on his face, he grabbed Timegazer Magician, "Now I'm gonna…"

However he froze when he heard a voice say, "Not yet, wait for the other magician!" Sawatari looked at his Duel Disk and saw a unknown call again, "Who are you? I was just getting to the good part here".

However the voice then spoke again, "I told you to hold on and wait!" Sawatari flinched a little when he heard the tone that meant there was not discussion this, also he finally recognized the voice as Reiji Akaba's and knew that it was best to do as he was told, "I-I get it, you don't need to take it so seriously".

Sawatari then placed Timegazer Magician back in to his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I summon Lightning Hoverboard in attack mode". A board with eyes and fangs with that was trapped inside of a jaw with lightning surrounding it, Atk: 1400.

Lightning Hoverboard came up to Sawatari and stopped next to him and he jumped up on it before he used it to fly after Yuya.

At the same time so was Yuya using Whip Viper to swing himself towards the bridge where his friends were. Sawatari chuckled, "You seem to be quite desperate there Yuya, well it's all part of my plan as well you fool". Sawatari said to himself.

Yuya then threw out Whip Viper once again and Whip Viper wrapped himself around one of the bridge's cables and Yuya swung himself onto it as Whip Viper wrapped himself around his arm again.

Yuya then looked around, and then he got a smile on his face as he saw a card on the bridge, "I found one, an action card". Yuya ran over to the card and picked it up, however he got shocked that it was a trap with balls on it, "What the… a trap?"

A video images of Sawatari appeared from his Duel Disk and he looked at it, "It's an action trap called Break Shot, and one monster that belongs to the player that picked it up loses 900 attack points".

The action trap in Yuya's hand then shattered and then he heard noises around him and looked around and saw to his shock how enormous billiard balls came rolling towards him and Whip Viper. Yuya managed to jump on one of the balls however Whip Viper got caught underneath one of them and got flattened, Atk: 1700-800. Yuya looked behind him as he ran across the billiard ball in order to not fall off of it, "Whip Viper!"

Whip Viper then got up and managed to regain his normal shape before he hurried after Yuya. Sawatari was waving with a finger while he had a mocking smile on his face, "You must be quite stupid, not all action cards has positive effects after all, there can also be traps among them".

Yuya gritted his teeth as he looked at Sawatari, "Damn it..." However he didn't notice that he was moving towards a wall at this very moment: Sawatari's smile grew when he saw this, "Also Yuya, you want to saw your friends right, however it seems like you can't even protect yourself".

Yuya looked shocked, he then turned his eyes forward and first now saw the wall, "Oh man, this is gonna hurt!" The ball then collided with the wall and he slammed into it causing him to groan in pain.

That collision however caused the tower to shake making the other four on top of it to lose their balance a little. Futoshi then fell down, he then noticed to his horror that the tower began to lean to one side which caused him to slide towards the edge, "I'm falling! I'm falling".

Yuzu heard him scream and saw that he was about to go over the edge, "Futoshi". She managed to grab a hold on his feet while Tatsuya and Ayu grabbed a hold of her and so they stopped Futoshi from falling off of the tower, however he was hanging out from it from his chest and up.

Futoshi cried in fear as he saw how far down it was to the water underneath him, "S-Save me please!" Yuzu looked at him, "Hang on Futoshi".

Ayu leaned her head against Yuzu's arm, "I'm scared sis Yuzu!" Tatsuya looked at Futoshi, "Hang on Futoshi, big bro Yuya will surely save us, so please hang on". Futoshi continued to cry in fear before he got relieved as they managed to pull him up again.

Yuya who had recovered from crashing in to the wall looked up at them worried, "Guys". He gritted his teeth, he needed to either end this fast or he had to find a way to get them down from there.

Sawatari then got a smirk on his face, "And now it's time for a little battling, now Lightning Hoverboard, attack Whip Viper with Lightning Darts". Lightning Hoverboard fired darts of lightning towards Whip Viper.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he ran looking around, he wanted to save his trap card for later so he needed to find another action card. He then saw another card, "Over there, another action card". He then ran over to it and grabbed it, however he felt horror when he saw that it was, "Another trap card?" It was a trap with the image of a three balls lying on the ground while a white ball bounced between them.

Sawatari laughed, "Well looks like your luck sucks, that trap card is called Jump Shot, and it decreases one monster's attack points by 400". The moment he said that a large white ball flew up behind him and then towards Whip Viper that looked really scared when he saw the ball before it fell on to him and he got flattened again before it bounced up again, Atk: 800-400.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "I activate Defense Draw, so now I can reduce the battle damage from one attack to zero and then I get to draw one card". The bolts of lightning hit Whip Viper however Yuya didn't take any damage.

Sawatari gritted his teeth as he saw Yuya draw one card from his deck. But he soon got a smirk on his face, "Well while you might have avoided the damage just now, if space out right now, you'll get hurt you know".

Yuya looked at him confused before he looked up, he then saw how the white ball that appeared because of Jump Shot came down towards him. A horrified Yuya managed to barely get out of the way before the ball came crashing down where he had just been standing.

He then looked as it bounced up really high again before it fell down and slammed into the bridge with enough force to damage it to the point that it began to fall apart. Yuya saw how the cracks in the bridge came towards him, and then he screamed as it collapsed underneath him and he fell into the river under him. Yuzu and the kids then screamed as the tower was shaking like crazy.

Sawatari looked at the scene with a smirk as he stood on Lightning Hoverboard, "I end my turn, and by the looks of things, that tower won't be standing for much longer". He looked at the towers the others were on.

Yuya at that moment had managed to reach the harbor and crawled up on it, he then looked around and saw how the tower tilted more than before, "Guys!"

Yuzu held onto Futoshi's arm since he was not hanging completely outside of the tower, Ayu and Tatsuya was holding onto her to help her hold the younger boy up. Futoshi looked at her while he cried, "Big sis Yuzu, I'm scared big sis Yuzu, I don't want to fall".

Yuzu looked at him, "Futoshi, boys shouldn't cry". Ayu nodded, "That's right Futoshi, we need to be strong".

Tatsuya nodded, "Yeah, big bro Yuya is not crying so I won't either, and neither should you".

Yuya looked up at them with determined eyes, "I need to save them now". Sawatari came up next to him with a chuckled, "Indeed you should Yuya, after all the audience would be really disappointed if it all ended here after all".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "It's my turn now, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, he then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand, "If I can't get there on land then I guess I have to get there by traveling on the water, now I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode". A water Strider with a hat, glasses and a tie appeared on the field, Atk: 500. Yuya then grabbed the card he had just drawn, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Yuya then jumped on Skeeter Skimmer who began to move across the water, "I'm coming you guys". He yelled towards his friends as Skeeter Skimmer got closer to the broken bridge.

Sawatari looked after Yuya while he while he was standing on Lightning Hoverboard, "Yuya may still have all of his life points left, however that doesn't matter, I'm gonna get a perfect zero finish, after all, everything is going exactly as planned".

Sawatari placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He looked at the card and saw that he had drawn a spell card, he then heard Reiji to him again through his Duel Disk, "You drew a good card there".

Sawatari looked at the card confused for a second before he got a look of realization on his face, "Oh, I see what you mean now". He placed the spell card into his Duel Disk, "Now I sacrifice my level 4 Lightning Hoverboard, in order to activate the spell card Tribute Trade, now I can add a monster from my deck to my hand which is one level higher than the monster I sacrificed".

He took out his deck and looked through it and grabbed one card before he shuffled the deck and placed it into his Duel Disk again, he then held up the card, "The card I'm adding to my hand…" He turned the card around, "Is the level 5 Stargazer Magician".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard this and saw the card, "You added Stargazer to your hand?"

Sawatari chuckled as he held Stargazer in his hand, "That's right, one of _my_ Pendulum cards".

Yuya looked at him, "However you won't be able to do much with just Stargazer Magician since you need two Pendulum monsters to form the Pendulum Scale".

Sawatari chuckled, "I already told you didn't I? I've been chosen". Yuya looked worried, "Wait, you can't mean that…"

Sawatari chuckled as he placed Stargazer Magician in his hand, "It should be obvious beyond any doubt… That I've has had Timegazer Magician in my hand since the very start of the duel". Yuya narrowed his eyes worried, that meant that Sawatari would be able to set the Pendulum Scale if he understood how it worked, however Yuya who had the cards needed two tries to pull it of a second time, so he doubted that Sawatari would be able to do it on his first try.

Sawatari had a really cocky look on his face, "Super rare and awesome guys like me, just have to use super rare and awesome cards, it's only natural". He then laughed before he looked at Yuya again, "The cards must seriously love me man". He then continued to laugh while Yuya narrowed his eyes, hoping that Sawatari hadn't understood how the process worked from the recording of when he had Pendulum summoned for the first time.

Sawatari then stopped laughing as he heard Reiji's voice again, "Set your Pendulum cards". Sawatari looked at his Duel Disk shocked, "Huh? Say what?"

Reiji stood up, "Set them". He then held up his arm, "I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician…"

Sawatari in a panic then grabbed both of the Pendulum cards in his hand, "I-I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician…"Yuya looked at him shocked, "No way… he can't seriously be about to…"

Reiji then spoke again, "And the scale 8 Timegazer Magician…" Sawatari then held up both the Pendulum monsters, "And the scale 8 Timegazer Magician…" Then both of them said at the same time, "To set the Pendulum scale". Sawatari placed Timegazer Magician in the far left corner of his Duel Disk and Stargazer in the far right corner and the word Pendulum formed between the two cards.

Timegazer and Stargazer then appeared in the two pillars of light and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared under them, Sawatari and Reiji then both yelled, "Pendulum summon!":

Yuya then watched as three beams of light came down from the portal that formed between the two pillars, "First is the level 5 Power Dart Striker". A monster in orange armor with a arm that was a shooter that fired darts appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And next is the level 6 Rocket Dart Striker". A monster in red armor with wings on its back with three shooters as fingers on one hand appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1900.

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And finally the level 7 Ultimate Dart Striker". A monster with blue armor who had an arm that looked like a long blaster appeared on the field as well, Atk: 2400.

Sawatari looked at his monsters amazed, "Wow, awesome! This is so awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks just as much as I do!" He then laughed intensely.

Yuya on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes, "You're kidding me! He pulled it off on his very first try just like that, you mean to tell me that he understands the summoning method that is unique to me better than I do?"

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya…"She knew that Sawatari managed to pull off a Pendulum summoning on his first try must have messed a bit with Yuya's head, she just hoped that it wouldn't make him do mistakes.

At the same time Reiji looked at the duel, "Good, now the real test begins". He locked together his hands in front of himself, _Alright Sawatari, make Yuya Sakaki bring it out, that Xyz Pendulum monster, I need to see the readings from its summoning for myself,_ he thought to himself since he wanted to see the power that Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon possessed.

Sawatari looked at Yuya, "And now that I can Pendulum summon myself, I have no more need for you, now Power Dart Striker, attack his Performapal Skeeter Skimmer".

Yuya saw how Power Dart Striker prepared to tire towards Skeeter Skimmer. Yuya gritted his teeth, "Hurry Skeeter Skimmer". Skeeter Skimmer began to move across the water as Power Dart Striker fired darts from the shooter on right his arm.

Yuya looked around and then saw a card that was floating on the water, "An action card!" Yuya reached out to pick the card up, however he remembered the last two action cards he had picked up and pulled his hand back, "No I can't! It could be another trap".

Sawatari chuckled, "Looks like you're not planning on falling for that a third time, but to be honest, it's not like you can avoid this next attack anyway".

Yuya held out his hand, "Don't be so sure, I activate Skeeter Skimmer's special ability, if he's attacked while he's in attack mode, he switches to defense mode and then he negates that attack". Skeeter Skimmer put his wings together so they formed what looked like a shield in front of Yuya, Def: 1600.

The darts that Power Dart Striker fired at Skeeter Skimmer vanished. Sawatari gritted his teeth, "I missed?" He then held out his hand, "But I still got plenty of Pendulum summoned monsters left that can attack you".

He pointed at Skeeter Skimmer, "I attack Skeeter Skimmer with my Rocket Dart Striker". Rocket Dart Striker held up his arm and fired darts from the shooters that was on his right arm towards Skeeter Skimmer.

Skeeter Skimmer moved around and tried to avoid the darts but eventually so did one hit him and he got destroyed, sending Yuya flying into the water. Sawatari laughed as he pointed at himself, "Nice shot myself".

He looked at Yuya as his head came above the water surface, "Don't think for a second that we're done here Yuya". Yuya looked at him, "After all let's not forget that Ultimate Dart Striker hasn't attacked yet".

Yuya narrowed his eyes as Sawatari pointed at him, "And now Ultimate Dart Striker, attack Yuya's life points directly". Ultimate Dart Striker fired a few darts towards Yuya who gasped when he saw them coming towards him. They then exploded when they come in contact with the water which sent Yuya flying up in the air and into one of the support pillars for the bridge, Yuya LP: 4000-1600.

Yuya pushed himself up before he pressed the display on his Duel Disk, "I… I activate the trap Shock Draw… so now I draw one card for each 1000 points of damage I take". Yuya then took and drew two cards from his deck.

The chains on the tower that Yuzu and the others were on was starting to break, Futoshi who was hanging outside of the tower began to cry again; "It's over! It's all over for us". Yuzu gave him a hard look, "No it's not!"

Futoshi looked at her with wide eyes, Yuzu looked at him with a determined look on her face. "Yuya hasn't given up so how can we just give up?" A scared looking Futoshi nodded.

Sawatari looked at Yuya who was gasping for air, "And now I end my turn, you only have 1600 life points left and no monsters on your field, do you even have the will to keep fighting?"

Yuya gasped as he looked at the ground, _I can't believe a guy like him like is able to perform a Pendulum summon? What am I supposed to do in this situation? Dad…_ Yuya thought to himself as he grabbed his Pendulum,.

Yuya then remembered how his dad that he should laugh if he felt like crying and that if he was scared then he would not be able to do anything and that he should move forward with courage if he wanted to win. Yuya closed his eyes and a smile started to appear on his face, _Thanks dad,_ he thought to himself.

Yuya got back up on his feet and began to laugh happily. Sawatari looked at him shocked, "What're you laughing for?" Yuya looked at him, _I can't stay depressed, I have to save the others,_ Yuya thought to himself before he looked at his deck.

"It's my turn now, I draw now". Yuya then drew his next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "Now I summon Block Spider in attack mode". A spider made out of lego appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Sawatari pointed at Block Spider with a mocking smile on his face, "A level 1 monster with 0 attack points? And you were stupid enough to place it in attack mode".

Yuya however had a smile on his face as he looked at Sawatari, "Actually Sawatari, it's thanks to the card you threw away that I now have another chance to turn this around".

Sawatari looked at him with a smirk, "Hold on, you're saying that that card used to me mine? It's level is so low that I don't even remember having it in the first place".

Yuya looked at him while a web formed in front of him, "As long as Block Spider is on my field, you can't attack any other of my monsters"-

Sawatari looked at him, "Well that's good and all, but there is just one problem, Block Spider is the only monster on your field, what are you trying to do?"

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "I'm gonna activate this, the spell card Mimiclay, now I change Block Spider to defense…" Block Spider then did a back flip in the air before he placed his hands in front of himself, Def: 100.

A green clay then appeared on the field next to Block Spider, "And then I can summon Mimiclay as an effect monster with the same name, attribute and effect as a monster on the field".

Sawatari looked at him, "So are you planning on copying one of my Dart Strikers?"

Yuya looked at him with a smile, "Actually no, since it can only copy the target that changed to defense mode, which means that it will become another Block Spider".

The clay then changed its shape so that it looked like a completely green version of Block Spider, Def: 0. Sawatari looked at him with a smirk, "I was wondering what you were gonna do, but you just doubled your trash cards you idiot". However he soon got a look of realization on his face, "Wait a sec..."

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "It looks like you finally get it, when I have two Block Spiders on the field, they form an unbreakable protective web, since the first Block Spider protects the second one and the second one protects the first one, which means that your monsters can't attack me anymore".

Sawatari gritted his teeth, "You dare to do something I didn't predict?" Yuya then looked at a card in his hand, _While I have formed a protective wall that he shouldn't be able to break through, I should use this card as an insurance,_ Yuya then slammed a card into his Duel Disk, "Now I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Sawatari gritted his teeth while he clenched his fist, "It's my turn now, I draw". Sawatari looked at the card and gritted his teeth, he had drawn the spell card Cricket Close that could make Yuya's Mimiclay useless, the only problem was that he needed to negate two of his own spell cards in order to use it.

Then he got an unknown caller again and then he heard Reiji's voice again, "The Pendulum cards are most likely treated as spell cards right now".

Sawatari looked up at Timegazer and Stargazer, "The Pendulum is treated as spell cards?" He then looked at Cricket Close and a smirk appeared on his face.

He then placed the spell card in to his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Cricket Close, which means by negating two spell cards on my side of the field, I can negate the effects of one of your cards".

Yuya looked confused when he heard that, "You said that you had to negate two of your own spell cards?" Yuya pressed the display on his Duel Disk so that it showed the cards on Sawatari's side of the field.

He narrowed his eyes confused since he could only see monsters on Sawatari's field, "But you don't have any spell cards on your field". But then his eyes fell on to Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician, "Don't tell me…?"

Sawatari chuckled, "Looks like you have figured it out, Pendulum cards that are set in the Pendulum Zones are treated as spell cards, which means that I can negate them in order to activate the spell card Cricket Close".

Yuya watched in shock as Stargazer's and Timegazer's effects got negated by Sawatari's spell card, and the Pendulum scale disappeared. Sawatari then pointed at Mimiclay, and with that I now negate the effect of your Mimiclay, and when it loses its effect Mimiclay is destroyed and sent to the graveyard".

Yuya looked worried as Mimiclay got destroyed and was sent to the graveyard, he then looked at Sawatari troubled while Sawatari had a smirk on his face while he chuckled, "Now Block Spider is back to being a useless trash monster with only 100 defense points".

He then pointed at Yuya, "You have 1600 life points left, and I have three monsters on my field that can attack you this turn, I'm gonna bury this turn along with your trash cards".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Not so fast Sawatari, I activate my face down spell card, Muscle Draw". Yuya's face down got flipped face up and it had an image of Battle Warrior on a knee and how a monster card that flew past him.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "When I only have one monster on my field that has 1000 or less defense points, I can draw one card from my deck, and if I draw a monster card, then I can add its defense points to the monster on my field".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck and then drew his next card, he then turned the card around and looked at it, "Alright, the card I drew was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which means that Block Spider's defense points is increased by 2000 points". Block Spider, Def: 100-2100.

Sawatari looked shocked, "It has 2100 defense points now?" However he soon got a smirk on his face, "But it doesn't change anything, my Ultimate Dart Striker still has 300 more attack points than your puny spider, so you're still gonna lose this turn".

Yuya smiled at Sawatari, "That might have been the case, if it wasn't for the fact that the monster affected by Muscle Draw can't be destroyed in battle during the turn that I activated Muscle Draw". Sawatari looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?"

Futoshi looked really excited when he heard that even though he was still hanging outside of tower, "So awesome, that means that it's meaningless for Sawatari to attack this turn".

Tatsuya and Ayu also looked excited and relieved, "I just knew that big bro Yuya would find a way to survive". Ayu nodded since she also had faith in Yuya. Yuzu smiled relieved and happy that Yuya managed to get out of that desperate situation. She and the others then pulled with everything they had and managed to pull Futoshi up so he was no longer hanging outside of the tower.

Sawatari glared at Yuya, "Damn you, doing things that I didn't expect once again…" However he then got a smirk on his face, "Just kidding, did you really think that I would be bothered by something like this?" Yuya looked at him confused, as he began to laugh.

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "While I might not be able to reduce your life points to zero this turn, they're gonna be so low that it doesn't matter what you do next turn".

He then held up his hand, "Now I sacrifice my Power Dart Striker to increase ultimate Dart Striker's attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase, and then I also sacrifice my Rocket Dart Striker as well". Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker then vanished and their weapons combined with Ultimate Dart Striker's, Atk: 2400-3000.

Yuya looked shocked, "It has 3000 attack points now?" Sawatari chuckled, "That's right, and since I also sacrificed Rocket Dart Striker he can deal piercing damage to you now, so it doesn't matter if Block Spider can't be destroyed this turn, you'll still take damage":

Yuya looked troubled, as soon as Ultimate Dart Striker attacked Block Spider, he would take 900 points of damage, which would leave him with only 700 left.

Sawatari then pointed at Block Spider, "And now Ultimate Dart Striker, attack his Block Spider right now with Ultimate Full Shoot!" ultimate Dart Striker took and fired Power Dart Striker's weapon towards Block Spider and it then unleashed a massive amount of darts towards Block Spider which hit him and caused an massive explosion and Yuya groaned as he covered his face from the shockwaves, Yuya LP: 1600-700. Sawatari looked at him, "And with that I now end my turn, which means that thanks to Ultimate Dart Striker's ability, the two dart monsters that I sacrificed this turn return to the field". Yuya then saw how Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker returned to the field.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then". He then drew his next card, however he then stopped when he heard a loud cracking sound behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the pillar that was supporting the bridge behind him was seriously cracked, a few of the darts had hit it and had damaged it, he then heard a screamed above him and saw that the tower Yuzu and the others was on had gotten really unstable now which meant it was only a matter of moments before it fell.

Yuya knew he had to hurry, he grabbed a card in his hand and then held it up together with the card he had just drawn, "I now use the scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw to set the Pendulum scale". Yuya placed the two cards at the far corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum formed between them.

Then a lizard in a suit and hat that had a cane appeared in one of the pillars before the number 6 appeared under him before Mimic Dragon appeared in the other pillar and the number 1 appeared under him.

Yuya looked at them, "I'm counting on you guys". The two of them nodded and flew out of the pillars towards the tower that continued to fall down towards the water while Yuzu and the kids was holding on as hard as they could while they screamed.

Mimic Dragon was the first one to reach the tower and grabbed Tatsuya and Ayu and then flew down with them. Lizardraw then reached the top as well and grabbed Yuzu and Futoshi before he jumped down right before the tower collapsed into the water which caused a large pillar of water to appear from the crash.

Mimic Dragon and Lizardraw landed in front of Yuya and let go of Yuzu and the kids before they returned to the Pendulum Zones. The kids ran towards Yuya, "Big bro Yuya". All three of them continued to thank him for saving them.

Yuya patted them on the head, "No problem you guys, I'm just happy that you're okay and I'm sorry for that you guys had to go through all of that". Tatsuya smiled at him, "Don't worry about it big bro Yuya, it's not your fault". Ayu and Futoshi nodded as well while they smiled at him.

Yuya smiled at them before he separated himself from them and walked towards Yuzu who smiled at him, "Yuya, thanks for saving…"

However before she could finish her sentence Yuya wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly.

Yuzu's face turned crimson in an instant as she realized the situation she was in right now, "Y-Yu-Yuya!" W-Wha-What are you…?"

Yuya tightened the hug even more, "I'm glad you are okay". Yuzu looked at him confused before she smiled softly, "Thanks for helping us Yuya". She was about to wrap her own arms around Yuya and enjoy the hug.

However they soon heard a loud yelling, "Hey stop acting like some stupid couple in love, we're in the middle of a duel here?" Yuya and Yuzu stepped away from each other while both of them blushed greatly the moment they heard that and the kids chuckled when they saw how embarrassed they were.

Yuya looked at Sawatari while Sawatari glared at him, "If my carefully calculated plans are not gonna work, then I will just trust crush you right now and then I will take all of your Pendulum cards from you and add them to my collection".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "I don't think so Sawatari, I'm gonna win this duel and then I'm taking back Stargazer and Timegazer". Yuya then looked at his friends, "And now guys, do you guys want to see a true Pendulum summon?"

All of them smiled at him, "Of course we want to". Sawatari looked at him, "I don't care what you try to do, with a scale of 1 and 6 you can only summon monsters between the level 2 and 5".

Yuya smiled as he pointed at Mimic Dragon, "Not exactly, you see since I have Performapal Mimic Dragon in my Pendulum Zone, he increases the scale of the monster in the other Pendulum Zone, how much it's increased is based on the scale it already has, since Lizardraw's scale is 6 it's increased by 3". The number under Lizardraw then changed from 6 to 9.

Then all the light in the city then disappeared, Sawatari looked confused, "What's going on here?"

Futoshi looked excited, "It's about to start". Tatsuya nodded as well with a smile, "Yeah I have been waiting for this". Ayu and Yuzu then began to chant, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!"

The light blue haired kid who had walked past Yuya earlier had been watching the duel since the lifted his lollipop with an excited look on his face, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum".

Then spots appeared and then landed on Yuya, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm about to show you an amazing show, so are all of you ready?" All of them smiled at him, "Of course we are!"

Yuya smiled as he held up his hand, "Alright, then it's time for the main event, with the set Pendulum scale, I can summon monsters between 2 and 8 at the same time". Yuya smiled as he began his chant as the large Pendulum swung between Mimic Dragon and Lizardraw, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum summon! Now come forth, my monsters".

Three beams of light came out from the portal that appeared between the two Pendulum Zones, "First is the level 6 Performapal Kaleido Scorpion". A red scorpion with a hat with a blue tail that had yellow stars on it and instead of claws it had two purple shields with large yellow stars on them, Atk: 100. Yuya then held up his hand, "And next is the level 2 Performapal Flip Toad". A green frog with a blue costume and a black hat appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Yuya then held up his hand, "And now, with your beautiful and dual colored eyes, appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then appeared on the field, he then spun around in a circle as he let out a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

The kids looked really excited, "Alright he did it". Yuzu also looked really excited, "That was a perfect Pendulum summoning Yuya".

Sawatari looked at them while he narrowed his eyes, "What's so perfect about it, one of them is a level 6 monster and yet it only has 100 attack points? And that frog doesn't have any attack points at all". He got a mocking smirk on his face, "Such garbage, they're nothing but trash cards, the only useful card you just summoned is that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Yuya smiled at Sawatari, "Oh I wonder about that Sawatari", he held out his hand, "You see my Performapal Kaleido Scorpion's special ability is quite ferocious you know". Sawatari looked at Yuya confused. Yuya then held up his hand, "But first I activate Lizardraw's Pendulum ability, now I get to draw one card from my deck and then I'll return Lizardraw to my deck".

Yuya drew one more cards and looked at it, he got a smile on his face when he had drawn a certain spell card. Lizardraw then disappeared from the Pendulum Zone and Yuya returned Lizardraw to his deck which then got shuffled. Sawatari looked shocked, "Did you just destroy your own Pendulum scale?"

Yuya then held out his hand towards Kaleido Scorpion, "Now dear audience, this might get bright, but please don't look away, now watch as I activate Kaleido Scorpion's special ability, go Kaleido Search".

Kaleido Scorpion lifted his tail and a beam of light came out from the hole on the top of it, the beam then hit all three of Sawatari's monsters and they got surrounded by a blue light. Sawatari looked confused, "W-What's going on here?"

Yuya smiled when he saw how happy Yuzu and the others looked so happy when they saw the light and colors that appeared when Kaleido Scorpion activated his ability before he looked at Sawatari, "I can activate this ability when there is a special summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field, and if I recall all three of your monsters are special summoned, correct?"

Sawatari looked at him, "Yeah, what about it?" Even though he acted tough right now so was he getting a bad feeling about this, Yuya then touched one of Odd-Eyes's arms, "And now I pick one monster on my side, and after that the fun will begin".

Odd-Eyes then got covered in a yellow glow before a beam came out of each one of Sawatari's Dart monsters and flew into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then two energy forms of Odd-Eyes formed next to him, one blue and one red.

Yuya then held out his arms, "And behold, now my selected monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack multiple times, since he can now attack all of your special summoned monsters once each, this is the amazing… Kaleido Mirage!"

Odd-Eyes roared and the two energy version flew up in the air and flew around a few times before they flew towards Sawatari's monsters. Ayu looked on with a happy smile, "It's so beautiful".

Yuya smiled as well, "I wish that I could enjoy this wonderful sight as well, but I'm in the middle of a duel now, so go Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Ultimate Dart Striker now". The red energy form of Odd-Eyes flew towards Ultimate Dart Striker.

Yuya looked at his friends, "Now, does anyone here knows what Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability is?"

Tatsuya looked at the sight with a smile along with the other kids, "When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or above monster the battle damage is doubled".

Yuya nodded with a smile before he pointed at Sawatari, "That's correct, and with that I will have you take that doubled damage Sawatari". Sawatari looked at Yuya shocked, "D-Double damage?"

The red energy form of Odd-Eyes then crashed into Ultimate Dart Striker and destroyed him, Sawatari was sent flying forward into the water, Sawatari LP: 4000-3800. Yuya with a smile then pointed at Rocket Dart Striker, "And we're not done yet, now Odd-Eyes, attack Rocket Dart Striker". The blue energy form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flew towards Rocket Dart Striker.

Sawatari had just managed to crawl up from the water and was gasping for air, "And like before, the damage is…"Sawatari looked at him shocked before Yuya with a huge smile said, "DOUBLED!" The second after that the blue energy form of Odd-Eyes crashed in to Rocket Dart Striker and destroyed him.

Sawatari quickly got up and tried to run away from the explosion, "Not… again". However the shockwaves from the explosion hit him in the back and sent him flying and then he landed on his stomach and slammed his face into the ground hard, Sawatari LP: 3800-2600.

Yuya then looked at Power Dart Striker with a determined look on his face, "And now for the big finale, attack Power Dart Striker with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes ran forward before he jumped up and unleashed his attack towards Power Dart Striker and Yuya looked at his friends with a smile, "And of course the damage is…?"

At the exact same moment Odd-Eyes's attack hit and destroyed Power Dart Striker, Yuzu and the others jumped up while they yelled as loud and excited as they could, "DOUBLED!"

Sawatari began to run again, "Of course it is": He then got sent flying to the ground again by the shockwave of the explosion created when is monster was destroyed, Sawatari LP: 2600-1200.

Sawatari slowly pushed himself up from the ground, "You… are really getting carried away with yourself aren't you? However…" He got up on his feet again and looked at Yuya, "I still got a few life points left".

Futoshi looked really worried now as he looked at Yuya's other monsters, "Oh now, with the monsters big bro Yuya has on the field right now, he can't win just yet".

Yuzu on the other hand got a smile on her face as she looked at Yuya, "I don't think you need to worry about that Futoshi, just look at Yuya's face".

The kids looked at Yuya's face and saw the smile on his face. Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "Big bro is gonna win this turn". Ayu nodded, "That's right, go and get him".

Yuya then held out his hands, "And now the time you all have been waiting for, the main stars of show". He then pointed at Performapal Flip Toad and Block Spider appeared next to him.

Sawatari looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to mock me? What do you mean by that the stars? It's just a monster with zero attack points and another monster in defense mode".

Yuya smiled, "It is true that they won't be able to do much as they are now…" Sawatari sighed relieved when he heard that, however Yuya closed his eyes while his smile grew, "But don't worry". Sawatari looked at him a little worried, "What do you mean by that?"

Yuya pointed at Flip Toad, "I activate Flip Toad special ability, so now he's gonna flip things around, you see once per turn during the battle phase Flip Toad can target one monster on my field in defense mode and switch it to attack mode, and then that monster gains attack points equal to half its current defense points".

Flip Toad grabbed Block Spider's shadow that was on the ground and then tossed it towards Block Spider and it merged with him and he got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 0-1050.

Yuya saw that Sawatari was about to say something but he interrupted his while he grabbed the last card in his hand, "I know that Block Spider's attack points is not enough to wipe out your life points, and that's why I have this card".

Yuya held up his spell card, "I activate the quick play spell card Performapal Joined Performance". He placed the card in to his Duel Disk.

Sawatari looked confused, "Joined Performance?" He then saw how Flip Toad and Kaleido Spider turned towards Block Spider and it looked like they were cheering for him as an glowing aura surrounded them, and then a red aura came out of Kaleido Scorpion and a blue from Flip Toad and they then entered Block Spider, Atk: 1050-3050.

Sawatari backed away with a look of horror on his face, "Block Spider's attack points… are 3050?"

Yuya smiled at him, "That's right, you see Performapal Joined Performance allows me to negate the attacks of every Performapal monsters that hasn't attacked yet, and then I can choose one monster on my field and give it 1000 attack points for each Performapal monster that got their attacks negated this turn, of course all cards that were affected by this card will be returned to my deck at the end of the turn I activated it".

Sawatari looked at Yuya confused, "Hold on a second, if you had that card in your hand, then why didn't you just use it on your Odd-Eyes instead of that useless Block Spider?"

Yuya smiled at him, "It's simple to prove to you that no card is worthless". He then pointed at Sawatari, "And now when I attack you with my 3050 attack points Block Spider, how many life points are you gonna have left?"

Sawatari then began to sweat, "T-th-that's…" Yuya looked at his friends, "You guys knows the answer right?" All of them smiled, "Of course we do!"

Yuya then pointed at Sawatari, "And now together with me, Block Spider, attack Sawatari's life points directly". Block Spider flew towards Sawatari who looked really scared while Yuya held up his arms, "And the answer is…?"

Sawatari screamed as Block Spider collided with him and exploded, "ZERO!" Everyone screamed excited, Sawatari LP: 1200-0. Fireworks then appeared in the sky as a finish.

The action field then disappeared and Yuzu and the kids walked over to Yuya who was looking at Sawatari who was on his all four with his friends standing around him, "Alright Sawatari, it's time for you to return Stargazer and Timegazer to me now":

Sawatari stood up with an irritated look on his face, "In your dreams loser, rather than that it seems like I have to take your other Pendulum cards by force, get them guys". his friends prepared themselves to attack them while Yuya and Yuzu placed themselves in front of the Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi who looked really scared while Yuzu pulled out her beloved fan, "You cowards".

However a moment later something flew past them and then knocked Sawatari's three friends out cold before it hit Sawatari in the forehead and knocked him out cold as well.

Yuya's eyes widened when he saw that it was the same light blue haired boy he had seen earlier. The boy walked over to Sawatari and his friends, "Man, these guys decided to remain uncool until the very end huh?"

He then walked over to Sawatari and bent down and did something at his Duel Disk. He then turned around and walked over to Yuya, "I think these belong to you". He then held out Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician towards Yuya.

Yuya nodded shocked and confused as he grabbed them, "T-Thanks, but did you just…?"

The kid smiled at Yuya, "You on the other hand were really cool back then". Yuya looked at him, "Are you a LDS student too?"

The kid shook his head, "I was thinking about it but after seeing what these guys did I'm not anymore". He looked at Yuya with a smile, "I want to become your apprentice on the other hand so I can duel like you".

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh? You want to be my apprentice?" The kid nodded, "That's right, but there is one thing I'm wondering…"

He narrowed his eyes, "I heard that you're also using Xyz monsters, _where_ exactly did you learn to Xyz summon?"

Yuya looked at him confused, he didn't understand why exactly but he thought he felt some hostility from this kid when he asked that, "Well actually I only have one Xyz monster and I have actually only used it once".

Yuzu looked at the kid, "That's right, I grew up with him after all and that was the only time I have seen him Xyz summon".

The kid took and looked at the two of them for a few seconds before he got a happy smile on his face again, "Then it's nothing important so please forget that I asked".

He looked at Yuya again, "Anyway, I want to be your apprentice because I was thinking that if I I was gonna have someone teach me then I want it to be someone interesting, and so far since I got here you're the most interesting person I have seen".

Yuzu pointed at Sawatari and the others, "Yeah but the real question here is, was it you who did that to them?"

The kid turned around and looked at Sawatari and his friends, "Don't worry, I just knocked them unconscious, nothing more". He then turned towards Yuya and held out his hand, "I'm Sora Shiunin, it's nice to meet you teacher".

Yuya looked at Sora troubled, "Y-Yeah it's nice to meet you too". He then grabbed Sora's hand and shook it, wondering who this weird kid were.

At the same time Nakajima looked at the screen, "Hurry up and follow them, we need to take back those Pendulum cards". However Reiji spoke at that moment, "No! That's good enough". Nakajima turned towards Reiji and looked at him, "President…"

Reiji looked at Yuya who was on the computer screen, "You gave me quite a good show… Yuya Sakaki". He was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see Odd-eyes Blazing Dragon in action however this was good enough for the moment, they had gotten important data about the Pendulum cards, _This will really help us in the fight that is to come,_ he thought to himself.

 **So Yuya and his friends got invited into LDS so that the kids would be able to see a Pendulum summoning in a big arena, however it had been a trap so that Shingo Sawatari could steal Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from Yuya. He then also grabbed Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya so that he could force Yuya to duel him while putting pressure on him. Yuya had a bit of trouble especially when Sawatari used Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to Pendulum summon. However he soon managed find a way to endure Sawatari's attacks and then he managed to save Yuzu and the kids just in time before he ended the duel when he Pendulum summoned himself by using Performapal Mimic Dragon and Performapal Lizardraw. Then as Sawatari ordered his friends (henchmen) to steal the rest of Yuya's Pendulum cards a kid named Sora Shiunin came in and knocked them unconscious and then asked Yuya to make him his apprentice. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Performapal Joined Performance – Quick-Play spell card**

 **Negate the attacks on how many of your Performapal monsters that haven't attacked yet as you want (min 1). Then select one monster on your field, that monster gains 1000 attack points for each Performapal monster that got its attack negated, the monsters affected by this card is returned to the deck at the end of the turn.**


	4. Yuya vs Sora, Pendulum vs Fusion

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Shingo Sawatari invited Yuya, Yuzu and the kids to LDS so Yuya could show off his Pendulum summoning in a big arena. However it was just a trap so Sawatari could steal Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from Yuya. In the beginning Sawatari had the advantage since Yuya didn't find any good action cards, but then Yuya managed to turn things around and win, then they were saved by a kid whose name was Sora Shiunin that saved them when Sawatari and his friends tried to steal the rest of Yuya's Pendulum cards and said he wanted to become Yuya's apprentice. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 4- Yuya vs Sora, Pendulum vs Fusion

Yuya fell out of his bed with a loud sound as he hit the floor. He groaned, "Stupid dream". He had had a dream about him dueling in a duel to become the world champion and he had won it, however the good moment in the dream had gotten interrupted by that kid Sora who jumped on him.

He got up and picket up his pendulum, "While becoming the world champion was just a dream, the Pendulum summon isn't, so as long as I have the Pendulum summoning I can bring smiles to people around me, like dad did".

He then got up and changed out of his pajamas and got dressed. He then went to the bathroom and washed his face.

He rubbed the back of his head as he walked out of the bathroom, "But seriously, what was with that guy? He just showed up and asked me to make him my apprentice after knocking out Sawatari and his goons, and what was with his reaction when he asked me about where I learned how to Xyz summon?"

However he soon heard barking and looked to his right and saw a cat and a dog walking towards him and he smiled at them, "Ang, Kohru!" He then bent down and picked up the dog in his hands and smiled at him while the dog looked at him happily, "Ang, man you sure have gotten really big, when mom brought you home with her you were small enough to fit in the palm of my hand". Ang barked happily and Yuya chuckled a little.

Yuya then smiled a little troubled, he really loved his mom, but one problem with her was that she would bring home anything she considered cute, which is why they had a lot of dogs and cats at their home.

Yuya then looked down on that cat that was leaning against his leg, "And good morning to you too Kohru". Kohru meowed at him happily.

Yuya then heard his mom speaking downstairs, "I just knew that you were hungry you poor little thing, please eat as much as you want". Yuya raised an eyebrow, had his mom adopted another animal?

He put Ang down and ran over to the fire pole and slide down it before he landed on the first floor in the living room. He then turned around, "Mom, did you pick up another pet…?"

However he got quiet in shock when he saw Sora sitting at their dinner table. Sora smiled at Yuya, "Ah teacher! Good morning". Yuya fell to the ground in shock over seeing Sora at his home this early in the morning.

Yuya then ran over to the table and looked at Sora, "Why are you here?" Sora kept eating his pancakes. Yoko then placed out a plate on the table for Yuya with pancakes with syrup on them, "Well I found him wondering around outside our house and you know me, when I see hungry little ones I just can't help myself".

Yuya looked at his mom, "Picking up stray animals is one thing, but you can't just pick up humans and take them home".

Yoko looked at him, "But isn't this kid your apprentice? That's what he told me". Yuya slammed his hands on the table, "No he's not my apprentice". Sora looked at him shocked, "Huh?"

Yuya looked at Sora, "Don't say 'huh' like it comes as a big shock to you, after all I never agreed to it". Yuya sighed tired, "Man, not only did you say things like that to get into my house, now you're even eating breakfast here".

Sora looked at Yoko, "It's no big deal and besides, your big sisters's pancakes are super delicious". Yoko looked at Sora shocked, "Huh, his big Sister?"

Sora looked at her confused, "Did I get it wrong? I'm sorry, it's just that you look so young and beautiful that I believed that you were teacher's sister".

Yoko looked really happy when she heard that, "Oh my, calling me young and beautiful, you must be quite an honest child". She then grabbed Yuya's plate, "If you liked my pancakes so much, then please have some more".

Yuya looked at his mom shocked, "Hold on a second mom, that's my..." However he got interrupted by Sora who was smiling at Yoko, "Thank you so much big sis". Yuya sighed as he saw how happy his mom got again and sighed, figuring he wouldn't get much breakfast this morning if he even got any at all.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya was walking towards school with Yuzu next to him. Yuzu looked at Yuya with a troubled smile after hearing what had happened earlier, "So this boy, Sora is at your home right now?"

Yuya sighed, "That's right, I have no idea how but he found out where I live, and then he just keeps calling me teacher on his own without my permission", They then heard a voice behind them, "Teacher!"

Yuya closed his eyes, "Just like that!" However he soon stopped as he realized that it was Sora's voice speaking to him and turned around to see him walking behind them, "You? When did you get here and why are you following me?"

Sora smiled at him, "Well because I'm your apprentice of course teacher, so anywhere you go I'll follow you".

Yuya turned towards Sora, "I keep telling you, I never agreed to make you my apprentice in the first place, how many times do I have to…"

Sora however began waving with his arms, "Come on make me your apprentice please? I really enjoyed watching you duel teacher, that Pendulum summoning is just too amazing, I have never seen anything like it".

He turned around and looked up in the sky excited, "I would like to be able to do that as well". Yuya looked at him, "Well, you can't exactly Pendulum summon if you don't have any Pendulum cards to begin with".

Sora turned around and looked at Yuya with a disappointed look on his face, "Then please can you show it to me again, please, please, please".

Sora then turned towards Yuzu, "Hey sis, can you ask him to show it to me again?" Yuzu looked at Sora troubled, "Why should I do that?" Sora looked at her, "Because teacher might do it if his girlfriend asks him to do it".

Yuzu felt her cheeks getting hot as she was blushing and how her heart started to beat faster, "G-Girlfriend?"

Sora looked at her and Yuya confused, "Huh? Did I misunderstand?" Yuya and Yuzu glared at him and yelled at the same time, "You did!"

Yuzu looked away embarrassed, Yuya was also embarrassed but he decided to try and hide it and pointed at Yuzu, "Why would I be together with a rough strong girl like her?"

Yuzu immediately got angry when she heard that and then the next moment she slapped Yuya in the face with her fan. She then walked away and left him sitting on the ground in pain, "Why would he say it like that? Geez", she got a little sad expression on her face the moment she thought that however, _I guess that means that he really doesn't like me like that and only sees me as a friend,_ she thought to herself.

Later right before their class was about to start Yuya was desperately apologizing to Yuzu, "Yuzu I'm really sorry for what I said, I just didn't want that kid to misunderstand".

Yuzu refused to look at him, "Well no need to worry about that then, you made it quite clear what you think about me after all".

Yuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I only said it to make it clear that we weren't dating each other. While I wish you weren't so quick to pull out that fan sometimes and while you might be a little short tempered, you're also kind, caring and sweet and…" He rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed before he continued quietly so only she could hear him, "You're also a really cute girl who deserves to have a really nice guy as a boyfriend".

Yuzu's eyes widened and she was glad that Yuya wasn't able to see her face, because she could feel the intense blush that appeared on her face, "Alright Yuya, I forgive you for what you said earlier, so there is no more need to apologize anymore". Yuya sighed relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore, however he couldn't talk to her anymore since their teacher just entered the classroom.

A little while later while the teacher was talking Yuya had placed his book in front of him so that the teacher wouldn't be able to see him as he was looking at Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, _That's right, if people had their own Pendulum cards then anyone would be able to Pendulum summon, I mean Sawatari did when he had stolen Stargazer and Timegazer_ , Yuya thought to himself.

What he didn't know was that Sora was hanging upside down on a tree branch and looked at Yuya through binoculars, "Looks like teacher is feeling troubled, wonder why?"

Sora would then appear from time to time wherever Yuya were, at a soccer game, when he was having lunch with Yuzu, from underneath his desk in the classroom (he had no idea how he had gotten in there to begin with) and finally when Yuya was sitting in the restroom.

LATER AFTER SCHOOL,

Yuya took and let out a deep sight as he was really tired. Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Come on Yuya, stop being depressed now". Yuya sighed again, "But…"

Yuzu looked at him with a bright smile, "Come down Yuya, isn't being a fun and bright entertainer your motto?"

Yuya sighed and then smiled at her, "You're right, I won't let that kid bother me anymore, come on let's get going to You Show". Yuzu nodded with a smile when she saw that Yuya was back to normal.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu had just entered You Show and Yuya held out his hand with a smile, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The bright and fun entertainment duelist Yuya Sakaki has arri…"

However he got silent when he saw Sora sitting together with Ayu and Futoshi, Sora stood up with a smile, "Teacher!"

Yuya then fell down on the floor with his face down, he then jumped up and looked at him, "You? You're here as well?"

Futoshi looked at Yuya, "You're late big bro Yuya". Ayu nodded with a smile, "That's right, you kept your apprentice waiting".

Yuya looked at them shocked, "Huh? Come on you guys, he's not…" However he then felt someone pulled him backwards and then saw Shuzo before he placed an arm around Yuya's shoulders, "So Yuya, since this kid is your apprentice he will be joining You Show correct?"

Yuya removed his arm from his shoulders, "I keep telling you that he's not my apprentice, that's just something he decided on his own".

Sora walked towards him, "Hey teacher, let's duel and you can show me more Pendulum summoning, it was so cool when you pulled it off and all those monsters appeared just like that". He looked at Yuya really happy, "I am really looking forward to dueling you teacher".

Yuya looked at Sora, "Why do I have to duel you?" Sora got a sad look on his face, "Huh? we can't?" He then got an adorable begging look on his face, "You really… don't want to duel against me?"

The kids looked at Sora with smiles, thinking that he looked too adorable, Ayu looked at Yuya, "Don't you feel sorry for him big bro Yuya? I think you should duel against him". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded.

Yuya looked at them shocked since they took Sora's side instead of his, Yuzu who also thought that Sora was too adorable nodded as well, "Sure, one duel wouldn't hurt right Yuya?" Yuya looked at her shocked since she also wanted Yuya to duel Sora.

Shuzo then looked at Yuya with a determined look on his face, "Yuya!" Yuya jumped a little at his tone and then turned towards him, "I don't remember training you to be a duelist that runs away from a challenge". Yuya looked at him troubled, he really didn't feel like dueling against Sora.

However he soon heard Sora speak to him, "Teacher". Yuya looked forward and saw Sora looking at him with a begging smile on his face, "Please duel with me".

Yuya looked at him troubled before he sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, "Even if you look at me like that, no means no". Sora kept looking at him like that and Yuya got troubled before he finally shouted, "Fine I get it already! I'll duel again you".

Sora held up his arm happily, "Hurray!" But Yuya then held out his right hand, "However there is one condition, if I defeat you then you won't follow me around anymore, also no more of this apprentice and teacher stuff either, understood?" Sora nodded with a smile.

Sora looked at him, "So if I win, I can become your apprentice, call you teacher and follow you around, correct?" Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh?" He didn't understand Sora's logic at all.

A little while later so was Yuya and Sora standing in You Show's duel arena, Yuya looked at him with a smile, and Shuzo spoke through the mike in the control room, "Now, let's have an exciting duel and let's see who will be the last man standing".

Sora got a really excited look on his face, "Oh man, this is gonna be so much fun". At that time Shuzo held up his hand, "And now, action field on!" He pressed a button, "The field spell will be Wild West Duel Town".

The action field activated and Yuya smiled when he saw that the action field looked like the old west, it was a classic field when two people would duel in the old west so he kinda liked it even though he had fields he would prefer.

However Sora looked around with a dissatisfied look on his face, "Huh? What is this? I hate these kinds of things". Shuzo looked shocked when he heard that, Sora then held up his arms, "Hey don't you have a more fun or interesting field?" Yuya sighed when he heard that.

Shuzo looked troubled, "Um, Alright then how about this?" He said with a smile before he pressed the button on the control panel. The action field then changed from the old west to a country completely made out of candy.

Sora moved around satisfied and happy, "Wow, it's a country completely made out of candy, this looks so delicious! I love these kinds of things, thank you mister!" Shuzo smiled, "He's just too adorable".

Yuya sighed deeply, "Please give me a break already!" Yuya turned towards Sora, while he activated his Duel Disk. Sora smiled and activated his own as well".

Yuzu and the others smiled as they began to chant, "Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the field, now behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

Yuya then smiled as he looked at Sora, "Action… duel!" Both he and Sora shouted at the same time. Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Yuya smiled, "I'm going first, now I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode". Hip Hippo then appeared on the field as he took of his hat and bowed, Atk: 800. Yuya looked at Sora, "So since I took the first turn I can't attack, so now I end my turn". He then jumped up on Hip Hippo's who then ran off.

Sora smiled when he saw this, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and smiled when he saw what it was, "Now I activate the continuous spell card Toy Vendor from my hand". What looked like a wending machine appeared on the field.

Sora looked at Yuya with a smile, "Now this card allows me to send a card from my hand to the graveyard and then I can draw one card from my deck". Sora grabbed Fusion Recovery in his hand, "I don't need this one". He placed it in to his graveyard.

A coin then got inserted into the machine, Sora smiled at Yuya, "Now if the card I draw is a level 4 or below monster, I can special summon it, anything else will be sent to the graveyard". Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "Now I draw".

Sora drew his next card and looked at it, "The card I drew…" He looked at it and then turned it around, "Is Fluffal Bear, so now I can special summon it". A small ball came out of the machine and it opened and out of it came a pink teddy bear with angel wings on his back and a scarf around his neck, Atk: 1200.

Sora then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I normal summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode". A small lion with wings appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Shuzo looked at Sora with an impressed look on his face, "He used a continuous spell card to get two monsters on his field immediately". Yuzu looked equally impressed, "It looks like he's actually pretty good at dueling".

Ayu smiled, "But both of his monsters are…" She and Yuzu then together said, "So cute!"

Yuya looked at the girls, "Sheesh, what's with those two? So he summoned a few cute monsters". However Yuya didn't look forward and so he didn't notice that he was riding towards the juice pond.

Tatsuya and Futoshi looked at him worried, "Big bro Yuya! Look out in front of you".

Yuya looked forward and gasped in shock before Hip Hippo accidently jumped into the lake. Yuya and Hip Hippo soon appeared from it gasping for air, Sora then pointed at Yuya, "And now it's time for a battle teacher, I attack Hip Hippo with my Fluffal Leo".

Fluffal Leo jumped up and then flew towards Hippo, "When Fluffal Leo attacks, he gains 500 extra attack points", Fluffal Leo, Atk: 1600-2100.

Yuya looked worried, "Not good!" He then got a smile on his face, "Just kidding". Sora looked at him shocked as Yuya held up a card, "I activate the action card Evasion from my hand, this card allows me to negate one monster's attack".

Hippo jumped up in the air the moment Fluffal Leo hit the ground and rolled in the air, "Go rolling Hippo!" Hippo then landed on the field safely. Sora looked disappointed, "Aww! Don't dodge like that, it's not fair".

Yuya looked at him, "It's completely fair, this is an action duel after all Sora". Futoshi looked confused, "But when did big bro Yuya pick up Evasion?"

Tatsuya's eyes then widened, "Could it be…" Futoshi looked at him confused before Tatsuya continued, "He must have picked it up when he fell into the pond".

Yuya looked at them with a smile, "That's correct you guys". He however didn't notice that he was running towards a chocolate cake.

Yuzu and the others looked at him worried, "Yuya! Look out!" Yuya looked in front of him and saw the cake right before Hippo ran right into it. Moments later all of them saw Yuya's and Hippo's head appear out of the top of the cake and they shook their heads to shake of the chocolate that were covering their heads while the others sighed relieved to see that he was okay.

Sora then pointed at Yuya and Hippo, "And next I attack Hip Hippo with Fluffal Bear". Fluffal Bear then flew towards them.

However Yuzu and the others then saw to their shock that he held up another action card, "Is that an action card?" Yuzu asked with an excited look on her face while Shuzo looked shocked, "Don't tell me he ran in to the cake into the cake on purpose because he knew that there was an action card in it?"

Yuya held up the action card that had an image of candy raining down, "I activate the action spell Candy Shower". A beam of light flew up in the air before candy began to rain down.

Sora looked really excited when he saw all of the candy, "Ah! It's raining candy!" However he then got shocked when he saw Fluffal Bear sitting on the ground and eating the candy, Def: 800.

Sora looked at him shocked and a little frustrated, "Why are you eating them instead of attacking Bear?"

Yuya smiled at Sora, "I'm sorry to tell you this Sora, but Candy Shower can change one of my opponent's monsters to defense mode".

Sora looked shocked before he looked a little irritated, "Huh? Then I guess I'm ending my turn now". Sora then around, "if it's come to this then I'm gonna get my hands on an action card myself". He then ran to look for an action card.

Hip Hippo then jumped of the cake, "It's my turn". Yuya then drew his next card and looked at it with a smile before Hippo landed on the ground.

Yuya then saw how Sora was standing on Fluffal Leo's pawns while Leo was standing on Fluffal Bear's back while Sora began to get up on the roof of a candy house, "Come on, keep it steady you guys".

Yuya sighed before he looked at Hip Hippo with a smile, "Let's go Hippo". Hippo then began to run towards the candy house just as Sora managed to get up on the roof. Sora reached out to grab the action card that was in front of him, "I almost got it…"

However, the wind then blew it down and to Sora's dismay right into Yuya's hand as Hippo jumped up so Yuya could grab it, "No fair!"

Hippo landed on the ground and Yuya looked at Sora, "I'm quite lucky, since I not only got this action card, I also just drew a good card, so how about we start what all of you have been waiting for?"

Sora got an excited look on his face when he heard that, "Ah, could it be?" Yuya then held up two cards in his hand between his fingers, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum scale".

Yuya placed both cards onto his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, then the number 1 appeared under stargazer Magician while the number 8 appeared under Timegazer Magician.

Yuya looked at Sora with a smile, "And with this I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". He then held up his hand as the large pendulum began to swing between the two Pendulum Zones, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum summon! Now come forth, my monsters!"

Sora looked amazed as the portal appeared and two beams came down from it, "First is Performapal Whip Viper". Whip Viper appeared on the field, Atk: 1700, "Next and then appear with your heroic and beautiful dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Sora's eyes were sparkling when he saw this, "Wow, that is so amazing teacher!"

Yuya smiled, "And I'm not done yet, now I activate Whip Viper's special ability, which allows him to switch the attack and defense points of one of your monsters until the end of the turn, and I choose Fluffal Leo". Fluffal Leo lowered his head, Atk & Def: 1600-1200/1200-1600.

Yuya then held up the action card he had caught earlier, "Next I activate the action spell card I just picked up, "Nanana allows me to increase the attack points of a level 7 or rank 7 monster by 700 points".

Yuya slammed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now Performapal Nanana, lend me your power". A banana appeared before it bent so it looked like the number seven, Odd-Eyes then roared as his power increased, Atk: 2500-3200.

Tatsuya looked really excited, "Awesome, Odd-Eyes now has an attack points of 3200". Futoshi also looked really excited when he saw this, "Wow, amazing!"

Yuya then pointed at Fluffal Leo, "And now it's time for a battle, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Fluffal Leo with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes roared as he ran forward before he jumped up in the air while he charged up his attack before he unleashed it towards Fluffal Leo and destroyed him, the explosion then sent the shocked Sora flying off the roof before he landed on another roof, Sora LP: 4000-2000.

Shuzo looked really excited, "Man this is intense, taking away 2000 points with a single attack, now this is a boiling hot duel!" He shouted while there was fire burning in his eyes while Yuzu looked at her father with a troubled smile.

Yuya then pointed at Fluffal Bear, "And next Whip Viper is gonna take out your Fluffal Bear". Whip Viper jumped towards Fluffal Bear and wrapped himself around him and squeezed until Fluffal Bear got destroyed.

Yuya then pointed up on the roof Sora had landed on, "And next I'm gonna make a direct attack with Performapal Hip Hippo". Hippo then jumped up on the roof and tackled Sora who was getting back up on his feet a little and he fell back down on the ground, Sora LP: 2000-1200.

Tatsuya smiled excited, "Alright, he took away 2800 life points in one turn". Futoshi smiled and I'm getting shivers!"

But he soon looked at Tatsuya a little confused, "However there is something that I don't understand, isn't Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon supposed to double all the damage he deals to the opponent, so why weren't the damage 4000?"

Tatsuya smiled at Futoshi as he held up a finger, "That's simple Futoshi, he only double the battle he inflicts to the opponent if he battles a level 5 or higher monster".

Futoshi then got a smile on his face since he understood now, "Now I understand, Odd-Eyes's ability didn't activate because Fluffal Leo was only a level 4 monster". Tatsuya nodded with a smile on his face, "That's correct Futoshi".

Yuya looked at Sora with a smile, "Now I end my turn, which means that the effect of Nanana and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points returns to normal again". Odd-Eyes lowered his head while he growled, Atk: 3200-2500.

Everyone however soon looked at Sora a little concerned since he continued to lie on his back, Ayu looked at him as she started to get really worried, "Is he okay?"

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "Yuya, don't you think that was a little too hot-blooded?" Yuzu nodded as Yuya as well, "Yeah come on Yuya, don't you feel a little sorry for him since you're not going a little easier on him?"

Yuya looked at them, "Huh? Come on, this is a duel after all, even if he wants me to teach him to duel it would still be an insult to take it easy on him, so…"

But they soon got quiet as they heard that Sora were laughing. Sora then jumped back up on his feet with a smile on his face, "That's what I wanted to see teacher! The monsters appear on the field in a flash and then unleashed lightning fast attacks, that's so awesome, I knew that Pendulum monsters were the best".

Yuya looked at Sora shocked, he had taken away almost 3000 of Sora's life points in one turn and Sora was laughing? Most people Yuya knew would be frustrated over it, but it seemed like Sora really enjoyed watching Yuya use his Pendulum monsters.

Sora then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now I draw". Sora drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards".

Sora drew his next two cards and looked at them, he then looked at one of them specifically, "Now, since I have finally drawn this card, it's time for you to see the true power of my deck".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "What did you say, do you mean that you haven't been serious until now?"

Sora smiled at him, "You're about to find out teacher". He then first grabbed the other card he had drawn, "First I activate Seam Reborn which allows me to special summon a Fluffal monster from my graveyard, so return to me Fluffal Bear". Fluffal Bear then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Sora then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the effect of the spell card Toy Vendor, so now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, which allows me to draw another card from my deck and if it's a monster then I can special summon it".

Sora then sent Instant Fusion to his graveyard, then a ball came out of the vending machine and it then opened and out came out a monster that looked like a bunch of scissors that was put together, "The monster I drew was Edge Imp Scissors". Edge Imp Scissors closed and opened the blade parts of the scissors on his lower half, Atk: 1200.

Sora then held up the card that he had drawn between his fingers, it had the image of a vortex that sucked in two monsters, "And now I activate this from my hand, the spell card Polymerization".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "Did you just say Polymerization? You're a Fusion user?"

Sora looked at him with a smile, "The monsters I'm gonna fuse is Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear".

Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Scissor got sucked into the vortex, "Now claws of the demon and the fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form! I fusion summon!"

Futoshi looked completely shocked and confused, "H-hey what's going on?" Tatsuya looked amazed over what he was seeing, "This is a fusion summon, it's when you combine two or more monsters together in order to summon a new form from your extra deck".

A card then came out of Sora's extra deck and he grabbed it with a smile on his face, "Now appear before us, horrifying beast that shreds everything, level 6 Frightfur Bear". Fluffal Bears arms burst opened and metal arms appeared out of his body and the only thing that connected them to the body was scissor blades. Then his stomach burst open as two scissor blades came out through it and the bottom part and top part of the head were connected to each other by threads with eyes inside of the mouth, Atk: 2200.

Yuzu looked worried, "So that is what a fusion summoning looks like, and that is a fusion monster". She was a bit troubled over how a cute monster like Fluffal Bear could become such a scary looking monster. Futoshi smiled, "That's so awesome". Tatsuya nodded with an excited smile on, "I totally agree with you, it's the first time I have seen a fusion summon personally like this".

Ayu however didn't agree with the other two boys and hugged Yuzu, "Big sis Yuzu, I'm getting really scared". Yuzu placed her arms around Ayu to try and cheer her up while she looked at Yuya worried, _Yuya, please be careful_ , Yuzu thought to herself as she hoped that Yuya would manage to win this now that they knew that Sora was a fusion user.

Sora then got a confident smile on his face, "Now teacher… it's time for me to show you how I am when I get serious".

Yuya who finally recovered from his shock got a determined look on his face, _I never even suspected that he could Fusion summon, I just wonder where he learned how to Fusion summon, but right now I have to worry about what kind of powers that Frightfur Bear can be hiding,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Shuzo looked at Frightful Bear with narrowed eyes, "Fusion summoning, by using the spell card Polymerization you can combine two or more monsters to summon a new monster from the extra deck, it's quite a powerful summoning technique, however they have just recently started to teach it at LDS, so can that kid really be a part of LDS?"

Yuzu looked at him feeling really confused now, "However he told us that he originally had planned to join LDS but decided not to do it after seeing how Sawatari and his friends had acted and he also said that Yuya was the most interesting duelist he had seen so far, I just thought he was some rookie duelist looking for someone interesting to teach him to become a good duelist, I had no idea he was this skilled already". Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, she hoped that he would be able to win this match or it might damage his already bad confidence even more.

Sora then smiled at Yuya, "And now it's time for a battle teacher and I think I'm gonna start by getting rid of your mobile hippo. Now Frightfur Bear, attack his Hip Hippo now". Frightfur Bear flung out with his right arm and slammed it into Hip Hippo and sent both Yuya and Hip Hippo flying into the juice pond.

Yuzu and the others looked worried when they saw this and Yuzu yelled, "Yuya!" All of them then sighed relieved when his head emerged from under the juice. Yuya LP: 4000-2600.

Yuya then swam to the edge of the pond and crawled up on dry land again. However he then looked up when a large shadow appeared above him and saw Frightful Bear in front of him.

Sora smiled at Yuya, "And now it's time to activate Frightfur Bear's special ability, it can equip the monster it destroyed and sent to the graveyard to itself".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?" He then saw how Frightfur Bear launched his left arm into the juice pond and then how he pulled hip Hippo out of it, Yuya looked at Hippo worried, "Hippo!"

Sora smiled, "Now I equip the destroyed Hip Hippo to Frightfur Bear". Then to everyone's shock and horror Frightfur Bear swallowed Hip Hippo. Sora just kept smiling as he held up his fist, "And now Frightfur Bear's attack points increases equal to the original attack points of the monster that's equipped to it".

Yuya looked at him shocked and worried, "Come again?" Yuya then looked at Frightfur Bear who grew larger, Atk: 2200-3000. Yuya gritted his teeth, "3000 attack points?"

Shuzo looked really troubled, "Wow, it grew larger". Yuzu looked worry, "And to make things worse its attack points is now 3000".

Tatsuya looked worried as well, "Now Frightfur Bear's attack points are higher than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points".

Futoshi looked worried as well, "So that means… if Odd-Eyes are attacked next by Frightfur Bear it's gonna get destroyed?"

Shuzo looked at Frightfur Bear while he narrowed his eyes a little feeling impressed by the monster's power, "It's a monster that gains attack points equal to the monster that it destroyed in battle, Frightfur Bear sure is a terrifying card".

Yuya got up and gritted his teeth, now that he had lost Hippo he had lost his advantage in speed since Hippo was without a doubt one of his fastest creature, Whip Viper and Odd-Eyes were nowhere near his speed.

Sora looked at him confused, "Oh what's wrong teacher? Where did your confidence from earlier go?" Yuya gritted his teeth while Sora grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smile on his face, "Now swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum summon! Now appear my monsters, Performapal Drumming Kong".

A red beam of light came from the portal that appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and Drumming Kong appeared on the field, Def: 900. Yuya looked at Frightfur Bear, "Frightfur Bear might be a terrifying enemy, however Odd-Eyes and I have two reliable allies on our side now".

Yuya then pointed at Frightful Bear, "Now I activate Whip Viper's special ability, so now I switch Frightful Bear's current attack and defense points". Whip Viper began to sway with his tail, Frightful Bear then went down on a knee as he got weaker, Atk & Def: 3000-1800/1800-3000.

Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "Thanks to Whip Viper, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon now has the higher attack points, big bro can win now if he attacks even without using Drumming Kong's special ability, but I guess he summoned him as insurance".

Yuya looked at Frightful Bear with a smile, now if he attacked Frightful Bear, he could end this right here and now. Yuya then jumped up on Odd-Eyes's neck while he grabbed his horns, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Frightfur Bear".

Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards Frightfur Bear. Sora pressed the display on his Duel Disk with a smile, "I activate my trap card, Jack in the Box". One of Sora's face downs got flipped face up and revealed a trap card with the picture of a box that a boxing glove came out of.

Sora smiled at Yuya, "Now this trap card not only negates your Odd-Eyes's attack, but it also allows me to send one of your other monsters to the graveyard, and then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon loses attack points equal to that monster's attack or defense points".

Yuya on the other hand had a smirk on his face, "I don't think so Sora, I had a feeling that you had a trap card face down, but it won't work, because now I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability, which allows me to negate the activation of one trap card that targets exactly one Pendulum monster on my field and then place it face down on your field again, Inverse Gears!"

The yellow metal came out of Timegazer's hand formed almost a circle before a watch began to move in reverse, Punch-in-the-Box then got flipped face down again. Sora smiled, "There it is, Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability, it allows him to negate the effect of a trap and place it face down again once per turn".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "That's correct, so now Odd-Eyes's attack will continue which means that Drumming Kong's ability activates and he gains 600 points". Odd-Eyes roared while Drumming Kong began to slam on his chest, Atk: 2500-3100.

Sora held out his hand, "Timegazer's Pendulum ability is really amazing, however what are you gonna do if I use a second one?" Yuya looked at him shocked and confused before Sora pointed at his last face down, "Now I activate my second trap card and look at that, it's a second Punch-in-the-Box".

Yuya looked shocked while Odd-Eyes stopped, "Say what, you had two of the same trap card face down on the field?"

Tatsuya looked troubled, "This is bad, he placed two copies of the same trap card in order to bypass Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability".

Yuzu also looked worried, "Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability can only be used once per turn, which means that he can't negate this trap card".

Sora then pointed, "And the monster I'm gonna send to the graveyard… is that annoying Performapal Whip Viper, which means that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will lose attack points equal to Whip Viper's attack points".

A hand then came out of the box then came out of the card, the hand then grabbed Whip Viper who got a pained look on his face as the hand squeezed him, it then tossed Whip Viper towards Odd-Eyes and then it hit him both Odd-Eyes and Yuya was sent flying, Odd-Eyes, Atk: 3100-1400.

Yuya gritted his teeth and Sora smiled, "My my teacher, you sure are making a scary face there".

Yuya got up on his feet as he grabbed the last card in his hand, "I place one card face down and since the battle phase is over Odd-Eyes attack points return to normal". Odd-Eyes let out a weak roar, Atk: 1400-800.

Sora looked at him, "Huh? Are you getting defensive now teacher? Don't tell me that you're out options already? If that's true then I'm disappointed since I thought I could have a more interesting duel with you than this".

Yuya looked at him, "Well let's see what you're gonna do next, I end my turn now".

Sora looked at Yuya, "And since your turn is over now, Frightfur Bear's attack points return to normal". Frightfur Bear got back up on his feet and let out a loud roar, Atk & Def: 1800-3000/3000-1800.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya…" placed one of her hands on her chest, _I was sure that he had Sora beat with that combo of his, but who would have thought that Sora would have two copies of the same trap card on the field?_ She thought to herself worried.

Yuya gritted his teeth while he looked at Sora who placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Sora then drew his next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "It looks like I will be able to end it this turn".

Yuya looked at him worried, "What do you mean by that?" Sora placed his card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Toy Parade and target Frightfur Bear, now Frightfur Bear can attack once for every card equipped to him". Yuya looked really worried now, "Say what?"

Shuzo's eyes widened when he heard that, "This is bad, seriously bad".

Futoshi looked really confused, "How is it this bad? I mean Hip Hippo is the only card that's equipped to Frightfur Bear, which means that it still can only attack one time". However Tatsuya's eyes then widened as he understood what Shuzo was talking about, "Now I get it, it can attack more than once this turn". Futoshi looked confused, not understanding what Tatsuya were talking about.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "When Frightfur Bear attacks a monster and sends it to the graveyard it equips that monster to itself and then he gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points, and thanks for to Toy Parade, Frightfur Bear gains one more attack each time he equips a monster to himself".

Sora smiled when Yuya said that, "I expected nothing less from you teacher, you figured it out immediately".

Futoshi then got a look of realization on his face, "Now I get it, when Frightfur Bear destroys a monster it will equip that monster to itself, which means he will gain one more attack and then he can equip another card to himself if he destroys another monster in battle".

Tatsuya looked at him, "That's right, which means that Frightfur Bear can attack three times this turn, which means that big bro Yuya is gonna lose both of his monsters, and then if he takes a direct attack from the enhanced Frightfur Bear he's life points will hit zero".

Shuzo had an impressed look on his face, "So this is the power of a fusion monster?"

Ayu looked at Yuzu worried, "Is big bro Yuya gonna lose big sis Yuzu?" Yuzu looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry it's Yuya we're talking about after all, he won't allow things to end like this". Even so she was concerned herself hoping that Yuya would find a way to win.

Sora looked at Yuya, "So how about that I destroy your ace, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon first?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, _Because of Toy Parade's effect, every time Frightfur Bear destroys one monster in battle, it will become an equip to Frightfur Bear which will increase its attack points and then it will be able to attack again and the cycle will continue, and if it does then I'm gonna lose this duel which means I have to negate Odd-Eyes's destruction_.Yuya thought to himself before he looked around and then he ran towards a candy cane where an action card was. Sora smiled at him, "I'm not gonna allow you to get it". He then jumped towards Frightfur Bear.

Yuya continued to run towards the candy cane, "Let's go Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes ran up next to Yuya and he jumped up on his neck while Odd-Eyes ran as fast as he could towards the candy cane before he jumped towards it.

However at that moment Sora landed on one of Frightfur Bear's hands and he launched him towards the candy cane much to the audience shock. Sora then grabbed the action card and spun around on the candy cane and let go of it right before Yuya and Odd-Eyes flew past where the action card had been, causing Yuya look shocked at Sora, "What?"

Sora then rolled across the roof of a candy house before he jumped on the tops of some lollipops, he then landed in Frightfur Bear's hand again.

Yuzu, Shuzo and the kids looked at him shocked, "Amazing!" Both of Yuzu and Ayu said at the same time. Shuzo looked at Sora with a wondering look on his face, "That's quite an agility he has, what school is he from?"

Yuya gritted his teeth as Odd-Eyes turned so he stood right in front of Frightfur Bear. Sora looked at him with a smile, "In order to get to the action cards first you need to use your monsters properly, so it seems like it was a good thing that I destroyed your Hip Hippo first since it seems like Odd-Eyes is not as fast as he was".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "You actually planned this far ahead?" Sora then jumped off of Frightfur Bear skillfully, "And now it's finally time to take out your Odd-Eyes, now Frightfur Bear, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Frightfur Bear then prepared to strike down Odd-Eyes.

Yuya however didn't plan on letting him destroy Odd-Eyes, "As if I'm gonna let you do that, I now activate the trap card Command Performance, now if I have a Performapal monster like Drumming Kong on my field, I can switch all of my opponent's monsters to defense mode and they can't change battle position until the end phase of my next turn". A bright light then came out of Drumming Kong which blinded Frightfur Bear and stopped him.

Sora however held up the action card he had picked up, "Well this would be the perfect time to use my action card, I activate Candy Coat, so now I get to choose one of my monsters and then for this turn it's unaffected by your spell and trap cards and it also can't be destroyed in battle".

A wrapped candy appeared in front of Frightfur Bear and it opened up and out came a pair of sunglasses that covered Frightfur Bear's eyes, Yuya looked shocked, "What? Oh no!"

Sora smiled at Yuya, "Too bad for you teacher, if you had gotten this card instead of me you could have prevented me from destroying Odd-Eyes right?" Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that since now he had no way of protecting Odd-Eyes.

Sora then pointed at Odd-Eyes, "And now Frightfur Bear, continue with your attack and destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Frightfur Bear then swung out with his arm.

A horrified Yuya held up his arm, "I-I'm activating Drumming Kong's ability and gives Odd-Eyes 600 extra attack points". Yuya knew that it was pointless but at least it would reduce the damage a bit. Drumming Kong hit his chest and sound waves came out and hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 800-1400.

The next moment Frightfur Bear's arm slammed into Odd-Eyes which sent Yuya flying off of him and onto the ground, Yuya LP: 2600-1000. Yuya then looked in despair how Odd-Eyes landed in the juice pond as he got destroyed. He pushed himself up so he was standing on all four, "ODD-EYES!" The audience looked at Yuya worried.

Tears then appeared in Yuya's eyes before he pulled down his goggles to hide his tears, "No way, Odd-Eyes were… my Odd-Eyes were destroyed…"

Sora then shouted out to Yuya, "Teacher, are you okay? It looks like you took some damage from that attack".

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "With this his defeat is certain, I can understand that he must be frustrated over getting defeated like this but…"

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a troubled and sad expression, "There is a lot more to it than that, Odd-Eyes have always been the card that has given Yuya the courage to keep going and fight on, he's the symbol of the Pendulum summon he created".

Tatsuya looked at Yuya worried, "He not only damaged big bro Yuya's life points, but also his heart when he destroyed Odd-Eyes". Futoshi looked troubled before he yelled, "Don't lose big bro Yuya!" Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, she knew that he must be really depressed right now over losing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Sora looked at Yuya with a smile, "Now then, I will leave the depressed teacher alone so he can grieve alone while I take Odd-Eyes and all of his attack points for myself". Frightfur Bear then launched his right arm into the pond to fish up Odd-Eyes so it could equip Odd-Eyes to himself.

Yuya at that moment grabbed a hold of his pendulum, _Dad, what should I do now?_ He thought to himself before he remembered something from his past.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya was standing on a playground and was looking around while he were crying, "Where… where can it be?"

He then heard a voice behind him, "What's wrong Yuya?" He then turned around and smiled when he saw that it was his dad, "Dad!" He said excited before he got a sad look on his face again, "My pendulum… I lost my pendulum".

Yusho looked at Yuya with a small smile, "Is that so? Well that's quite a problem isn't it? However, if you keep crying and being sad about it then nothing good will come out of it Yuya".

He then went down on a knee in front of Yuya and smiled at him, "Alright? If so then keep your chin up, when you feel like crying you should keep your chin up and laugh, if you do then you will be able to move forward".

Yuya's shoulders trembled as he continued to cry, "But…but". Yusho's smile grew, "It's gonna be fine Yuya, I promise". Yuya looked up at his dad. However he soon saw something in a tree and looked closer and a smile appeared on his face, "Ah, there it is".

Yusho turned around shocked and saw the pendulum hanging from a branch in the tree behind him. He then smiled at Yuya again and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You see? It turned out fine just like I told you it would". Yuya smiled happily and nodded his head.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya who still sat on the ground started to smile a little, "You always said when you feel like crying you should laugh instead, right dad?"

Yuya then sat straight up and began to laugh happily, which shocked everyone however Shuzo was relieved and happy to see that Yuya had recovered from his depression.

Yuya continued to laugh while he pulled up his goggles again, _That's right, if I keep my heart in defense mode I won't be able to truly enjoy dueling, what I wish to do is to bring people fun, bright and entertaining duels, so if I can't enjoy my own duels then there is no way that I can bring joy to other people through my duels_ , Yuya thought as he looked up at Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician that were in the Pendulum Zones while he waited for Sora to continue his assault on him.

However he soon looked down when the tag for his extra deck began to flash, "Huh, something is happening in my extra deck? But the only card in it is Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, however the tag for my extra deck shouldn't be flashing now since I can't summon him, so why…?"

A nervous and confused Yuya pressed the tag and his extra deck got revealed and he gasped when he saw what was inside of it, but slowly a smile appeared on his face, "So that's what that part of Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's Pendulum ability meant".

Sora looked at Frightfur Bear who continued to search in the pond before it rubbed its head confused. Sora's eyes widened confused, "Huh? Why can't Frightfur Bear find Odd-Eyes?"

Yuya stood up and looked at Sora with a smile, "I have to thank you Sora".

Sora looked at Yuya confused, "Huh, thank me? But I destroyed Odd-Eyes, your ace monster".

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "And that's what I'm thanking you for because it taught me something new about my Pendulum monsters". Yuya held up his Duel Disk, "You see the destroyed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon isn't in my graveyard, instead he's in my extra deck".

The kids, Shuzo and Yuzu looked shocked when they saw that Odd-Eyes really had ended up in Yuya's extra deck, "But when did it go there?" Yuzu asked shocked.

Sora also looked confused, "Huh? It went to the extra deck?" He then got a smile on his face as he let out a happy laugh before he looked at Yuya again, "Amazing, this is so amazing teacher, so destroyed Pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard, this is so awesome, I knew that Pendulum monsters were the best".

Yuya nodded with a smile, "And that means that your attacks are now over since Frightfur Bear can only equip the monsters it destroys in battle and sends to the graveyard, since Odd-Eyes wasn't sent to the graveyard Frightfur Bear can't equip it to itself".

Sora nodded with a smile, "That's true teacher, and that means that I have no choice but to end my turn now". Sora looked at Yuya excited, "I'm really looking forward to what more surprises you have in store for me teacher".

Yuya smiled at Sora, "Well you won't have to wait for long, the fun has just begun!" Yuya then drew his next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "Now I have the whole cast is here".

Yuya then held up his hand, "Now by using the already set Pendulum scale, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 all at the same time, Swing, pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum summon! Now come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones while Yuya smiled, "And now allow me to introduce to you a new Pendulum monster, appear the level 2 Performapal Cheer Mole".

A green beam came out of the portal and a small female mole in a cheerleading outfit appeared on the field while she was hiding behind her pompons before she dug herself into the ground, Atk: 800.

Yuya then looked at them all, "But wait, we're still waiting on one more star in today's final show".

Yuya's extra deck then opened up and out came a card, "Now get revived in all of your brilliant glory, come forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya then placed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's card onto his Duel Disk.

A red beam then came down from the portal and Odd-Eyes reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Sora looked really excited over seeing Odd-Eyes back so he could face Frightfur Bear once again. Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu also looked really happy when they saw that Odd-Eyes were back, "So Pendulum monster can also be Pendulum summoned from the extra deck". Futoshi smiled happily, "I'm getting shivers".

Shuzo and Yuzu looked at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with a smile before Shuzo spoke, "So no matter how many times it's destroyed Odd-Eyes won't be sent to the graveyard, and then Yuya can summon it back whenever he wants".

Shuzo then got an extremely excited look on his face, "That's amazing Yuya, your Pendulum monsters are burning hot!"

Yuya then pointed at Frightfur Bear, "And now Odd-Eyes, let's attack while our supporting cast is backing us up, now attack Frightfur Bear". Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards Frightfur Bear.

Yuya then grabbed Drumming Kong's card, "First I switch Performapal Drumming Kong to attack mode". Drumming Kong then rose to his feet, Atk: 1600.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Drumming Kong, "And now Drumming Kong's ability increases the battling Odd-Eyes's attack points by 600 which mean it's…" Drumming Kong began to hit his chest and the sound waves created hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3100.

The kids then yelled, "3100 points!" Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile, "Which means that it's stronger than Frightfur Bear now".

Sora gritted his teeth, "It would be pointless to activate my face down Punch-in-the-Box trap card since Timegazer would only negate it, and so when Odd-Eyes destroys Frightfur Bear I'm only gonna have 1100 life points left, which means that Drumming Kong can finish me off after Frightfur Bear is destroyed".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Actually Odd-Eyes will be the one to finish this duel". Sora looked at him confused, Yuya then held out his hands, "And now everyone, please listen to the adorable Cheer Mole's cheer that will definitely make you smile".

Cheer Mole then jumped up from her hole and then began to shyly wave around with her pompons, Ayu smiled when she saw this, "Oh, she's so adorable".

Yuya smiled when he saw Sora's confused expression, "Cheer Mole allows me to target a monster whose original attack points is different than its original value, then based if it's higher or lower than it normally is that monster either gains or loses 1000 attack points".

Yuya then pointed at Odd-Eyes, "And since Odd-Eyes attack points are higher he now gains 1000 more attack points". Odd-Eyes roared, Atk: 3100-4100.

Sora looked worried now, "Uh oh, not good but I'm still gonna be left with 100 life points". Yuya then pointed at Frightfur Bear with a smile, "We'll see about that, now Odd-Eyes unleash your Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared as he began to charge up his attack with had been enhanced twice now.

Yuya then looked at Sora when Odd-Eyes unleashed his attack, "And whenever Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled".

Sora's eyes widened, "But that means…" He knew that instead of taking 1100 points of damage he would take 2200 points of damage.

Yuya nodded with a huge smile, "That's right, this duel is over, and now everyone let's call out the name of his special ability together". All of them nodded and then the moment the attack hit Frightfur Bear all of them shouted, "Reaction Force!"

Frightfur Bear got destroyed by the powerful attack and the shockwaves sent Sora flying into a cream cake, Sora LP: 1200-0.

Futoshi then held up his arms excited, "Alright he did it, big bro Yuya won!" Ayu smiled happily as well, "That was a wonderful final performance he gave us". Tatsuya agreed with her, "That's right". Yuzu on the other hand sighed relieved that Yuya had won and got a soft smile on her face as she looked at Yuya who had a smile on his face while the action field disappeared.

However Yuya then saw that Sora was sitting leaning against the wall with his head lowered and his eyes were covered by his hair. Yuya then walked over to him with a smile, "Hey don't be depressed because you lost, also you remember your promise right? Since I won I won't have to make you my apprentice…"

However he soon got quiet when he heard that Sora was laughing, Sora got up and looked at Yuya with a smile, "So awesome, dueling with you was just too fun Yuya".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Huh? Also why are you suddenly using my first name like that?"

Sora's smile grew, "you said that I can't be your apprentice right? Then I'll just be your friend instead, and if we're friends then I can call you by your first name right?"

Yuya looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes a little, "Hey hold on a sec, don't just decide that on your…"

However at that moment Shuzo came over to them with a smile, "Oh I see now, the two of you are friends now". He then placed a hand on each of the shoulder, Shuzo then looked at Yuya, "Students at a duel school are all equals". He then turned towards Sora and grabbed both of his shoulders, "So how about it? Do you want to join You Show Duel?"

Sora looked at him with a bright smile, "You bet I want to! This place is far more interesting than LDS anyway". Shuzo then held up his right fist in the air in both excitement and happiness over that a new student had joined them, "Alright, then I will go and get the paperwork ready". He then ran out of the duel arena while all of them looked after him.

Yuya then turned towards Sora, "However, if you're not a student from LDS where did you learn how to Fusion summon?"

Sora looked at him with a little smile with a troubled look, "Oh fusion? You see using fusion summon is something that's pretty normal where I come from".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Fusion summoning is normal where you came from? And where did you come from? Is it overseas?"

Sora looked at him with a smile, "Oh don't worry over small details like that, we're friends now after all right?"

Yuya looked at him a little irritated before he turned his back towards him, "What kind of reason is that? Also I don't remember agreeing saying that you are my friend now".

Sora placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder while he ignored what Yuya had just said, "It's nice to meet you Yuya".

Yuya gritted his teeth before he turned towards Sora and began to chase him while Sora laughed, "There you go and get ahead of yourself again!"

Sora laughed as he ran away from Yuya, "Now we can play more whenever I come to You Show, I really want to see more of your duels Yuya".

Yuya looked at Sora irritated, "Don't just decide that on your own, I won't accept it!" He yelled at Sora, causing the kids and Yuzu to laugh when they saw this scene, while they were also glad that they would get a new student at their Duel School even though Sora seems to really annoy Yuya.

 **So Sora continued to follow Yuya around and kept calling him teacher while saying that he was his apprentice, Yuya finally agreed to duel with Sora with the condition that Sora would stop saying that he was his apprentice if Yuya won. The duel first started off with Yuya having the advantage but Sora soon got the advantage when he suddenly Fusion summoned. However thanks to that Pendulum monsters being sent to the extra deck when destroyed, Yuya managed to turn things around again and win. Sora then decided to become Yuya's friend instead of his apprentice and decided to join You Show much to Yuya's annoyance. What's gonna happen next?**

 **P.S. For those who wonder when I'm gonna start with season 3 of GX I was thinking of doing that when my chapters has reached episode 10 of the Arc-V anime.**


	5. Enter the rebellious dragon

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Sora Shiunin kept following Yuya around while he kept saying that he were Yuya's apprentice. Then after Yuya accepted his request for a duel they made a deal that Sora would stop calling him teacher and also stop following him around. Yuya had a rough time when it was revealed that Sora was a Fusion user, but Yuya was saved from losing by the fact that Pendulum monsters were sent to the extra deck when they were destroyed instead of the graveyard and then Yuya managed to turn things around and win. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 5- Enter the rebellious dragon

In an alley a dark clad masked figure with black and purple hair looking at the LDS school building, _Time to see what kind of connection LDS might have with our enemies,_ the masked person thought to himself before he looked at an LDS badge he was holding in his hand.

AT THE SAME TIME INSIDE OF LDS,

Sawatari pointed forward while had a monster with blue and green armor, "And now I attack Power Dart Striker with Mobius the Frost Monarch, Ice Lance!" The armored monster that was Mobius the Frost Monarch prepared an ice lance and then ran it through Power Dart Striker, dropping his dark haired friend's (whose name was Kakimoto) life points to zero.

Sawatari had a satisfied smirk on his face, his new deck was much stronger than his old deck, which had just been proven since his friend had used his old deck.

Kakimoto looked at him while the other two, the green haired whose name were Yamabe and the brown haired one whose name were Ootomo came over to him, "Sawatari, your new cards are just too strong".

Sawatari waved his finger in front of himself, "You got that wrong, it's not my cards that's too strong, what's too powerful is…"

He then snapped with his fingers and his friends came up around him and said, "The incredible and amazing Sawatari!"

Sawatari had a cocky smirk on his face, "Of course, what's the most important is the skill of the duelist, his calculated strategies, his precise decision making, his tough spirit and good looks, and of you combined all of these things what do you get?"

His friends held out their hands towards him, "Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari nodded, "That's correct, in other words the ones that deserves to win should be a perfect duelist, just like…" His friends then once again yelled, "Shingo Sawatari!"

Sawatari then got a smirk on his face as he got an idea, "Wait, actually, with my new cards I would prefer to be called Neo Sawatari". His three friends then yelled, "Neo Sawatari!"

Sawatari nodded, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen!" He then began to laughed while his friends began to talk, Ootomo then said with a low voice to the others, "It looks like he was really influenced by that guy huh?"

Yamabe nodded his head, "By Yuya Sakaki right?" Sawatari immediately stopped and glared at them, "Don't say that guy's name!"

Sawatari gritted his teeth while he clenched his fist in front of himself while he looked down at the floor, "The only reason that guy beat me was because of the cards he had, just because I wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum cards while he had them".

His three friends looked at him shocked, "WHAT?!" Yamabe screamed shocked before Ootomo yelled, "That's completely opposite to what you just said!" Kakimoto nodded his head as he agreed with the other two, "That's right, also you did have a few since you had tricked Yuya to give a few of them to you!"

Sawatari looked up, "Well that doesn't matter now, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to beat that guy, you better watch your back from now on Yuya Sakaki".

AT THE SAME TIME AT YOU SHOW,

Yuya was currently washing his face together Sora, Futoshi and Tatsuya while Yuzu was holding towels for them, Tatsuya and Sora was already drying their faces while. Sora smiled while he placed his towel around his neck, "After a tough duel where you have gotten sweaty you gotta do this right?"

Yuzu then noticed something, "Hey Yuya, you have a little dirt on the back of your neck, make sure to wash it away".

Yuya nodded his head, "Thanks Yuzu, I didn't know I had dirt there". He then took and washed his neck and got rid of the dirt he had there, he then stood up and looked at Yuzu and smiled as he grabbed the towel she held out to him, "Thanks Yuzu". She smiled at him before she gave another towel to Futoshi who was also done washing himself.

LATER THAT DAY,

Yuzu and Ayu was walking next to a river while Yuzu was carrying a bag after having been at a Supermarket, Yuzu sighed, "Seriously, if those guys wanted ice scream they should have gone and bought it themselves".

Ayu giggled a little, "You may complain about it right now but you still went and bought them a lot of ice cream, you sure are nice big sis Yuzu". Yuzu looked at her and smiled sheepishly before she gasped as she saw something.

Ayu looked at her confused, "What's wrong big sis Yuzu?" Yuzu bent down next to her and shushed at her, she then looked up to the road above them and Ayu followed her gaze and saw two of Sawatari's friends walking on the road above them while they carried plastic bag and a lunch box.

Ootomo looked at Yamabe with a smirk, "Sawatari sure is going all out, saying things 'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to beat Yuya Sakaki', it sure like he's planning on using one of his dirty tactics again huh?" Yamabe nodded his head with a smirk, "Yeah it sure sounds like he's gonna be attacking that guy's weak spots to make him lose focus on the duel".

Yuzu and Ayu gasped in shock, they then heard how Ootomo said, "Oh man, look at the time, it's best we hurry, after all he gets even more selfish when he gets hungry". Yamabe nodded and they began to run in order to get to Sawatari faster.

Yuzu stood up with an angry expression on her face, "Sawatari, you damn coward…" She then began to run in order to follow them, a worried and scared Ayu followed Yuzu.

LATER AT THE HARBOR,

Yamabe and Ootomo opened the port to one of the warehouses at the docks, "We're sorry that we're late Sawatari".

Sawatari sat on a couch with a table in front of him, on the other side stood another couch which Kakimoto was sitting on, Sawatari looked at them irritated, "You two are late!"

Both of them bowed to him, "We're sorry". Yamabe came over to him, "We got you your Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey".

At the same time Yuzu and Ayu stood behind a few boxes outside of the warehouse while Yuzu looked towards the doors with narrowed eyes. Ayu looked at her troubled, "Big Sis Yuzu, shouldn't we let big bro Yuya know about what they're planning to do?"

Yuzu looked at the door, _During Yuya's duel against Sawatari he desperately tried to help me and the kids, so now it's my turn to protect Yuya from these bastards,_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Yuzu then held out the bag to Ayu who took it with a confused look on her face, "Ayu, please go back to You Show without me". Ayu looked at her as her eyes widened, "B-but big sis Yuzu…"

However Yuzu already ran out from behind the boxes and ran towards the ports of the warehouse. At the same time the masked person was standing on the roof of one of the warehouses and looked at LDS in the distance when he heard someone come running in his direction.

He turned around and looked down and saw a girl (Yuzu) run towards the ports of one of the warehouses, his eyes widened behind his goggles when he saw the girl's face, "It can't be… why is she here? How _can_ she be here, did she escape from our enemies?" He wondered as he saw how she grabbed the handle on the port.

At the same time Sawatari was about to take the first bite of his pie when he heard the port to the warehouse open roughly. He coughed as the piece he had just bitten got stuck in his throat, Ootomo gave him a bottle of water quickly to wash it down while the others looked at Yuzu who stood there, "You damn cowards".

Yuzu walked into the warehouse with an angry expression on her face, "'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to defeat Yuya Sakaki' you said? I'm not gonna allow you to do that".

Sawatari who coughed and gasped for air with the pie still in his hand looked at her, Yuzu Hiragi? What are you doing here?"

Yuzu glared at him, "I don't have to explain that to you Sawatari, also you have some pie crumbs on the corner of your mouth". Sawatari looked shocked when he heard that and then quickly brushed them off with a handkerchief he got from Ootomo.

He then stood up with a smile as he tossed the handkerchief into the air before it fell to the ground, "Well well Yuzu Hiragi, it sure looks like you have fallen into our…"

However Yuzu interrupted him here as she pointed at him, "Duel me Sawatari". Sawatari looked shocked and frustrated but he soon continued his speech, "And beca…"

However she interrupted him again here, "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, and once I'm finished with you you're gonna leave Yuya alone!"

Sawatari got even more frustrated over that Yuzu wasn't listening to him but he still continued, "The goddess of victory is…" However Yuzu once again interrupted him, "What's wrong? Are you afraid that you're gonna lose to me as well you coward?"

Sawatari had finally had enough of being interrupted and yelled, "Let me finish my speech!" Yuzu held out her hand, "I have no intention of listening to you! You coward, sore-loser, you're nothing but a second rate duelist".

Sawatari narrowed when he heard that last part, "Did you just call me a second rate duelist?"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "You know what I was generous when I called you that since you're actually below that, third rate, fourth rate no… in fact you're a hundred rate duelist".

Sawatari gritted his teeth as he began to tremble with anger as he glared at Yuzu, "Now you have done it". Kakimoto then walked over to the port and closed it while Yuzu looked at him shocked, "With what you just said…" She looked at Sawatari who continued to glare at her as he walked so he stood right across from her, "You have to pay, however I'm generous so if you feel like taking back what you said, this is your chance".

Yuzu glared at him, "Well too bad for you but I don't feel like taking back at all, you cowardly, sore-loser, hundred rate duelist".

Sawatari gritted his teeth as he took out his Duel Disk, "That arrogant attitude of yours…" He then placed his Duel Disk on his arm and it attached itself while he glared at Yuzu, "I'm gonna make you regret not knowing your place when I defeat you in this duel, and then I'm gonna use you to lure Yuya Sakaki into my trap".

Yuzu glared at him as she took out her Duel Disk, "As if I'm gonna lose to a guy like you".

However they then heard Kakimoto scream as the port to the warehouse were opened. Yuzu looked behind herself and saw how Kakimoto was sent flying to the ground.

She and the others looked at the open port and saw a dark clad masked person with a cape standing there with black and purple spiky hair.

The masked person then walked into the warehouse and Sawatari looked at him while Ootomo and Yamabe came over to him, "And just who are you?"

The masked person didn't answer his question as he walked past Yuzu, "Stay back", Yuzu looked at him confused, especially since she heard that he used a protective tone when he said that, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

The masked person didn't answer her as he looked Sawatari and saw the LDS badge on the collar of his uniform while his eyes narrowed a little behind his goggles. Sawatari looked at the masked person while Kakimoto ran over to them, "Just showing up all of a sudden like that, are you supposed to be some kind of knight that has come to save the princess?"

The masked person moved his arm out from under his cape and held it out, his purple Duel Disk then got activated. Sawatari looked at him, "That sure is a strange Duel Disk you got there pal, so I take it that you're not gonna answer my questions then?"

Yuzu also looked at the masked person irritated, "Hold on a second, this is my fight! What are you doing just butting in like this?" She held up her arm to place her Duel Disk on it.

However the masked duelist placed his hand on her arm in order to stop her. Yuzu looked at him confused, wondering what he was doing. The masked duelist looked at her and she could see one of his eyes through his goggles, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore…" Yuzu looked at him shocked and confused over hearing the sincere worry this mysterious person had for her, "Huh?"

Sawatari held out his hand with a smirk, "Well aren't you a cool guy? But you really should stop with it right there Mr Knight or you'll just embarrass yourself". The masked duelist just looked at Sawatari without saying a word.

Sawatari had a smirk on his face, "Truth to be told, this would be the perfect chance to test my new deck". He then activated his Duel Disk before he looked at the masked duelist with a smirk as both of them drew their first five cards, "I'm gonna crush you".

Then both of them yelled, "Duel". The masked duelist looked at Sawatari, "I'll go first". Sawatari had a confident smirk on his face, "Go right ahead Mr Knight, you'll need all the advantages you can get".

The masked duelist grabbed all five of the cards in his hand, "I place all five of the cards in my hand face down and then I end my turn". Five cards appeared in front of him before they vanished shocking both Yuzu and Sawatari since he didn't even summon a single monster to defend him.

Sawatari then laughed, "Come on now Mr Knight, you came in here acting cool and all that, and then you're telling me that that's all you can do? you didn't even draw a single monster? I feel so sorry for you, since this match is gonna end with your total defeat, you understand that right?"

The masked duelist looked at Sawatari, "You heard me right? My turn is over, so make your turn now". Sawatari looked at him, "Huh?" He was confused over how calm the masked duelist was despite not having a single monster to protect himself.

AT THE SAME TIME AT YOU SHOW DUEL,

The boys were waiting for Yuzu and Ayu to come back with the ice cream. Futoshi was looking impatient, "Man, what's taking them so long?"

Yuya looked down, it sure had gone a long time since the two of them left, longer than it should have taken, he started to get worried, what if something had happened to them.

Then the next moment he heard Ayu's voice, "Big bro Yuya!" He turned around and saw run into the sitting room towards him. However she tripped and was about to fall, Yuya quickly moved towards her worried, "Ayu look out!"

He caught her before she could fall to the floor while Futoshi caught the plastic bag she had lost her grip on when she tripped and it had flown in to the air.

Yuya looked at Ayu who was catching her breath, "Are you okay Ayu? Also where is Yuzu?"

Futoshi and Sora looked into the bag disappointed, "Oh man, the ice cream has melted".

Yuya looked at Ayu, he got a bad feeling when he saw tears gathering in her eyes, "Ayu, what's wrong? Did something happen to Yuzu?"

Ayu started to sob as tears started to run down her cheeks, "Big sis Yuzu… big sis Yuzu is in danger!"

Yuya's bad feeling immediately got worse, he grabbed Ayu's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Ayu calmed down, tell me what happened!"

Ayu looked at him, "A-after we had gotten the ice cream and was on our way back here, we saw two of Sawatari's friends and heard them talk about how Sawatari had said that he would do whatever it took to defeat you big bro Yuya. Big sis Yuzu got mad and so we followed them to the harbor and saw how they entered warehouse 52 there, big sis Yuzu then told me to get back while she would take on Sawatari on her own".

Yuya immediately got worried, he remembered how Sawatari's friends had taken Yuzu and the kids hostage before their duel, so even if Yuzu won they would most likely grab her to use her against him.

Yuya got up and looked at Ayu, "Don't worry Ayu, I'm gonna make that nothing bad happens to her". He then ran out of the sitting room of You Show and out of the school all together as he ran towards the harbor, _Hold on Yuzu, I'm coming, I'm not gonna let them do anything with you,_ he thought to himself while he hoped that he would get there in time.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE HARBOR,

Sawatari placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, I'm gonna show you how a perfect duelist duels, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at the masked duelist with a smirk, "Now allow me to use those face down cards of yours".

Sawatari held up a card, "Now since you have two or more cards in your spell and trap cards zones, I can special summon this card from my hand, now come forth Escher the Frost Vassal in attack mode".

A creature with blue and green armor with a red cape appeared on the field while sitting on a block of ice, Atk: 800. Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice my Frost Vassal in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode".

Escher the Frost Vassal then disappeared and got replaced by Mobius the Frost Monarch, Atk: 2400.

Kakimoto threw up his fist in the air in excitement, "Alright, he summoned a monster with 2400 attack points in an instant!"

Sawatari then held out his hand towards the masked duelist's face down cards, "Now since I successfully summoned Mobius by sacrificing a monster his special ability activates, now I can choose two spell or trap cards on the field and destroy them, so say good bye to two of your face down cards".

Mobius then gathered cold energy in his hands before he unleashed a blizzard towards the masked duelist's face down cards. Two of them got flipped face up and it was revealed that they were one spell card and one trap card before they shattered as they got destroyed, which caused Yuzu to gasp in worry.

Sawatari held another card in his hand while he had a smirk on his face, "However don't think I'm done with just that, I'm just getting started, now I activate Tribute Carnival, so since I successfully tribute summoned a high level monster, I can tribute summon a second time this turn".

Yuzu looked shocked when she heard that, "Is he gonna sacrifice Mobius who has 2400 attack points and summon another monster?"

Sawatari had a smirk on his face, "That's right, so now I sacrifice my Mobius the Frost Monarch… in order to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch in attack mode". Mobius the Frost Monarch then disappeared and a larger version of Mobius appeared, only it had a ring on its back, two large spikes on his shoulders, on his arms, on his knees and a large spike on his helmet as well, Atk: 2800.

Sawatari looked at the masked duelist with a smirk, "Normally this card requires two sacrifices but if I use a high level monster I already tribute summoned to summon this guy then that monster counts as two sacrifices, this is the power of Mobius the Mega Monarch".

Kakimoto, Ootomo and Yamabe then yelled, "So cool!" Sawatari then held out his hand, "And now Mobius the Mega Monarch's special ability activates, when I successfully summons this guy by sacrificing, then I can choose three spells or traps and destroy them".

Freezing winds began to gather around Mobius the Mega Monarch's arms. Kakimoto chuckled, "Hey Mr Knight, maybe you should use those cards before they get destroyed as well".

Sawatari had a smirk on his face, "While that would be the intelligent thing to do now he can't, you see if I sacrificed a water type monster in order to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch, the opponent can't activate the cards that is targeted by his effect, now go Blizzard Destruction!"

Mobius the Mega Monarch unleashed a blizzard as well and the three remaining face down cards which was two trap cards and one spell card got destroyed. Yuzu held up her arms to shield her face from the cold winds, however when she lowered them she looked confused, "Huh? How can I actually feel the winds when this is not an action duel?" Since it was not an action duel it should just be 3D holograms without real mass, which means while they could see the image of a blizzard they should not be able to feel the winds from it.

Sawatari looked at the masked duelist while he chuckled, "Now all of your face down cards has been destroyed, you also have no cards in your hand or any monster on your field that can defend you, that's pretty pathetic after that cool entrance you did earlier don't you think?"

Yuzu looked at the masked duelist troubled, "Hey come on get your act together already! If you come in here and interrupt my duel and then duel this badly then it would be better if you just let me…"

However she got quiet when she saw the look he gave her, it was not the look of someone who had given up, she didn't understand, he was in such a bad situation, so how could he remain so calm?

Sawatari looked at the masked duelist, "Now then Mr Knight dressed in black, you're such a sorry sight to look at, so I'm gonna put you out of your misery soon". The masked duelist looked at him unconcerned about the current situation.

Sawatari then pointed at the masked duelist, "And now Mobius the Mega Monarch, attack our mysterious friend directly". The spikes on Mobius the Mega Monarch grew longer and turned into ice spikes while frosty winds formed inside of the warehouse.

Yuzu looked worried, if this attack succeeded then the masked duelist would lose 2800 of his life points.

However the masked duelist only held up his hand and pointed forward at Sawatari, "Now I activate the trap card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my graveyard".

Sawatari's friend gasped in shocked, "From the graveyard?" Ootomo yelled before Yamabe said, "A trap card in the grave?"

Sawatari was just as shocked as his friends, "You're activating a trap card from your graveyard you said? But how can you do that?"

Three identical trap cards came out of the masked duelist's graveyard and he held up them, "It's simple, since you declared a direct attack, I can special summon every The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil that's in my graveyard as a monster card.

He then placed the three trap cards on his field in defense mode, then three knights on horses with swords appeared on the field, the horses tails an manes were also made of blue flames and so was the knights hair, Def x 3: 300 LV 4.

The masked duelist then looked at Sawatari, "Of course if these cards enter the graveyard again after I have activated their effect, they're removed from play instead".

Kakimoto, Ootomo and Yamabe looked shocked when they saw the move that the masked duelist had done, "Now he has gone from having no monsters on his field to having three monsters in defense mode". Yamabe said.

Yuzu looked at the masked duelist, "You placed those cards face down while you assumed that were going to be able to special summon them as monster cards?"

Sawatari didn't look troubled over that the masked duelist had three monsters on the field even for a second, "Hmph, in the end all you did was summon three monsters to defend yourself with, but I'm gonna take them down with ease".

He then pointed at one of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veils, "Now Mobius the Mega Monarch, attack the first Shadow Veil with Imperial Charge". Mobius the Mega Monarch charged towards the first Shadow Veil and pierced him with his ice spikes.

The masked duelist placed The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil trap card into his pocket, "Since Shadow Veil was destroyed it's removed instead of going to the graveyard".

Sawatari had a mocking look on his face, "I guess you barely managed to avoid that massive damage, but those Shadow Veils won't protect you for long". Sawatari then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Sawatari looked at the masked duelist with a smirk, "You may have survived this turn Mr Knight, but you won't survive my next turn". Kakimoto held up his fist, "Neo Sawatari is so cool".

The masked duelist just looked at Sawatari, "I got some bad news for you, there won't _be_ a next turn for you Sawatari!" Sawatari narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "What was that?"

The masked duelist placed his fingers on his deck, "I guess I have to show you what I mean, I draw". He then drew his next card and placed it into his hand.

He then looked at Sawatari, "I thought that you would put up more of a fight but, I can't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in your dueling, not even a fragment of it".

Sawatari looked at the masked duelist, "What did you just say?" He didn't like how this guy was looking down on his dueling skills. Kakimoto, was laughing when he heard what the masked duelist had said. Yamabe looked at the masked duelist with a smirk, "What kind of nonsense is his guy even talking about?" Ootomo looked at the masked duelist with a smirk as well, "Cut it with the jokes, you're getting so badly beaten and yet you're still talking tough?"

The masked duelist didn't seemed bothered by their comments, "Now all of the conditions have been met, now that there is two monsters on my field with the same level, my deck's true power can reveal itself".

Yuzu looked at him shocked when she heard that, remembering Yuya saying a similar thing in his duel against Strong Ishijima, _Wait, since he have two monsters with the same level, don't tell me that he's planning to…_ She started to realize what this masked duelist was planning to do.

The masked duelist then held out his right hand, "Now overlay my two level 4 Shadow Veils in order to build the overlay network". The two Shadow Veils then became beams of light then flew around before a vortex that looked like a star system appeared and they dove into it before a pillar of light came out of it.

Sawatari looked shocked, "T-this is…" Yuzu looked amazed, "I knew it, he's gonna…"

The masked duelist then began his summoning chant, "From pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now, I Xyz summon! Come forth, rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" A black and purple dragon with long blades on its arms a little above its hands and with large wings appeared and a sharp spike on its chin appeared, Atk: 2500.

Yuzu looked at the dragon amazed, "He Xyz summoned, and he also summoned a dragon?"

Yamabe looked shocked, "Whoa wait a minute, he's plan was to summon a monster from the extra deck?" Kakimoto was just as shocked as Yamabe was, "He was an Xyz user all along?"

Ootomo looked at the dragon with a troubled look on his face, "Seriously? Xyz summon is a course that only the top level elite students at LDS choose to take".

The masked duelist looked at Sawatari who began to clap his hands, "I have to admit that I am surprised to find out that you're an Xyz user, but are you really planning on attacking my Mobius with that dragon of yours? I mean your Dark Rebellion only has 2500 attack points, while Mobius the Mega Monarch has 2800 attack points".

Yuzu looked at the masked duelist, she remembered how Yuya's Xyz monster, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon had used its abilities to take down a monster that had 5000 attack points. She knew that as long as an Xyz monster had even one overlay unit, the opponent shouldn't let their guard down so she was sure that this Xyz Dragon had some kind of power that would allow him beat Mobius the Mega Monarch.

However Sawatari who was not aware of the true terrifying might of Xyz monsters had a calm smile on his face, "I guess Xyz summon is nothing more than a flashy summoning method and that you summoning that dragon was nothing but a big bluff to scare me". He looked at the masked duelist who looked back at him.

"An Xyz monster's true power doesn't lie in their attack points, instead their true power is unleashed by using their very souls, which is called overlay units, to annihilate their enemies". The masked duelist explained to Sawatari.

Sawatari held out his hand with an uninterested look on his face, "What a nice explanation of Xyz monsters but enough already, I'm not the slightest interested".

The masked duelist looked at him, "Then I shall let you experience their power firsthand". He then held out his hand, "Now by using one overlay unit I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability".

One of the purple overlay units that was moving in a orbit around Dark Rebellion shattered, "Now until the end of this turn, the attack points of a level 5 or higher monster on your field is cut in half and then Dark Rebellion's attack points increases by the same amount, Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion's extended and purple energy began to gather in them.

He then unleashed the energy towards Mobius and it surrounded him before it trapped his arms and legs while Sawatari looked at him shocked, Atk: 2800-1400. Dark Rebellion then lifted his head and roared, Atk: 2500-3900.

Kakimoto looked shocked when he saw this, "Oh no, now Dark Rebellion's attack points…" Yuzu finished his sentence for him, "Is now higher than Mobius the Mega Monarch's attack points".

Sawatari had a look of complete and utter shock and disbelief on his face, "No way, I can't believe it!"

The masked duelist looked at him, "Believe it, but I'm not finished yet". He then held out his hand, "Next I use Dark Rebellion's remaining overlay unit to activate his ability once again".

Kakimoto had a troubled look on his face, "Wait so you're telling me, that's he's gonna do the same thing again?" Then he along with Ootomo and Yamabe said at the same time, "This is bad!"

Dark Rebellion's remaining overlay unit shattered as well, "Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion fired the purple energy towards Mobius and trapped him with it once again while Sawatari looked really worried now, Atk: 1400-700.

Dark Rebellion then roared once again, Atk: 3900-4600. Yuzu looked shocked at Dark Rebellion, "Now it has 4600 attack points". Sawatari looked at it as well as he refused to believe that this was happening, "No way, no way, no way, this can't be happening".

The masked duelist held out his right hand towards Mobius the Mega Monarch, "And now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is gonna attack Mobius the Mega Monarch, Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!"

Blue energy then appeared in the gaps in Dark Rebellion's wings before he flew towards Mobius the Mega Monarch while the spike on his chin began to glow blue before he rammed it straight into Mobius the Mega Monarch and destroyed him.

The shockwaves from the attack sent Sawatari flying while he screamed, Yuzu covered her face as she tried to protect herself from the shockwaves. The masked duelist ran over to her and stood in front of her to shield her, and then a rock hit his goggles and cracked the glass covering his left eye a little.

The shockwaves hit the warehouse a like an explosion, destroying everything inside of it. Sawatari was slowly picking himself up from the floor, Sawatari LP: 4000-100.

Ootomo who was sitting on the ground looked really scared now, "W-What the heck just happened? We felt the impact from that attack even though this is not an action field".

Kakimoto who was also sitting on the ground looked really scared as well, "Did that guy's monster just sent us flying?" Yamabe who was also on the ground looked at Dark Rebellion with fear in his eyes, "This is seriously bad".

The masked duelist looked at Sawatari before he then looked at Dark Rebellion who let out a mighty roar towards the sky, he could feel that Dark Rebellion was excited over something, but what the dragon said didn't make any sense, _One of the others is here? What does that mean?_ The masked duelist wondered to himself.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya was getting close to the harbor while he was hoping he would get there in time. However he got shocked when he heard Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's roar as he appeared in spirit form next to Yuya.

Yuya stopped and looked at him, he could feel Odd-Eyes's excitement and he also heard what he said, _One of the others has appeared here? What does Odd-Eyes mean by that?_ Yuya thought to himself.

Yuya then remembered why he was in such an hurry and ran towards the harbor once again.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE HARBOR,

Sawatari who sat on a knee looked up worried at the masked duelist who came towards him with Dark Rebellion close behind him. The masked duelist looked at Sawatari, "Now I have some questions for you and it's best for you that you answer me properly".

He held up the LDS badge he had, "This is a badge that belongs to LDS right? What's your connection to Duel Academy?"

Sawatari looked at him confused, "D-Duel Academy?" He held up his hands confused, "What's that?"

The masked duelist however narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, "Don't play dumb".

Sawatari stood up and looked at the masked duelist, "I'm not playing dumb! Everyone who's enrolled in LDS has a badge like that! As for this Duel Academy I have no idea what you're talking about since I have never heard of it! I swear!"

The masked duelist looked at him, "Then I have no business with you anymore, we're done here". He then turned around to walk away.

Sawatari however got a smirk on his as he looked at the masked duelist, "You fool! This duel is not over yet! I activate my trap card, Ice Rage!"

The trap card got flipped face up and Sawatari's smirk grew bigger, "Now since you destroyed one of my water type monsters were destroyed in battle, this card destroys one of your monsters and then you'll take damage equal to that monster's attack points". Yuzu and Sawatari's friends gasped in shock when they heard that.

Sawatari pointed at Dark Rebellion, "I'll destroy your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and then you'll take damage equal to his attack points, 4600". He then laughed loudly, "I planned this for the beginning and placed this trap face down so it would secure my victory".

The masked duelist didn't turn around, "Your strategy is really weak, mere child's play actually". Sawatari looked at him shocked, "Say what?"

The masked duelist without turning around held up his hand, "I activate the continuous spell card Phantom Knights Spear from my graveyard". The spell card appeared on the field before it turned into a spear, "Now since you activated a trap card, by removing this card from my graveyard, I negate the activation of your trap card and then it's destroyed".

Sawatari looked shocked and worried as his trap card got destroyed, "And next you take 100 life points of damage". Sawatari looked really scared now since he only had 100 life points left, "Wait! Wait-wait-wait-wait wait!"

The masked duelist then turned around and pointed at Sawatari, "Prepare yourself, taste the pain and sorrow of the battlefield!" The spear then flew towards Sawatari who cried in fear and then it barely missed him while it pierced through his uniformed jacket and got stuck in the wall before the spear and Dark Rebellion vanished.

The masked duelist then pulled up his goggles and then pulled down his mask. Everyone then gasped in shock when his face got revealed and saw that it looked just like Yuya's face.

Yuzu walked over to him, "Yuya? Is that you?" Sawatari looked at him shocked, "I-it was you Yuya Sakaki?" He then collapsed on the ground. Sawatari's friends ran over to him and Yamabe and Kakimoto grabbed Ootomo looked at the Yuya look alike, "That guy is seriously dangerous, let's get out of here now". Then they ran out of there while Yamabe and Kakimoto carried Sawatari.

Yuzu looked at the Yuya look alike confused, "Yuya, why are you dressed like that?" The Yuya look alike looked at her with a confused look in his eyes, "Whose Yuya?"

Yuzu looked at him confused, "Huh? You mean you're not Yuya? But you look just like my childhood friend Yuya Sakaki".

The Yuya look alike lowered his gaze, "If that's the case then I guess you're not who I thought you were either". He had a really sad look in his eyes when he sad that.

Yuzu was about to ask who he had thought she was when her bracelet which was two rings that crossed each other with a jewel began to glow. She looked at the glowing jewel, "Huh? What's going on?" She then screamed as a blinding light appeared from it while the Yuya look alike looked at it confused.

Once the light died out the Yuya look alike was gone, "Huh? Where did that guy go? He said that he wasn't Yuya but he had the exact same face as him.

She then heard a familiar voice yell out her name, "Yuzu!" She turned around and saw Yuya appear inside of the warehouse, "Huh? Yuya?"

Yuya came up to her and was gasping for air, "Yuzu… are you okay? I heard that you were gonna challenge Sawatari to a duel".

Yuzu pointed at Yuya with a unsure look on her face, "You're… you're Yuya right?" Yuya looked at her confused, "Huh? What are you talking about Yuzu?"

Yuzu saw that Yuya really had no idea what she was talking about so she looked away, "No it's nothing".

Yuya looked at her confused before he looked around, "I have no idea what happened here, but let's get out of here, and I guess we should get some more ice cream since the one you and Ayu bought had melted". Yuzu nodded her head before she followed him while she was thinking about the guy she had just met that looked just like Yuya.

 **So Yuzu planned on facing Sawatari who planned on using dirty tricks to force Yuya to fight him on his terms. However a masked duelist that looked just like Yuya that had been observing LDS for a while faced him instead of her and then he summoned the Xyz monster Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Then he disappeared the moment after Yuzu's bracelet began to glow and Yuya appeared right after that. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	6. LDS attacks, Xyz vs PendulumXyz

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuzu found out that Sawatari was planning on using one of his dirty tactics to get revenge on Yuya for winning their last duel and she planned on facing him. However a masked duelist that revealed later that his face looked exactly like Yuya's appeared and dueled against Sawatari and beat him and then disappeared when Yuzu's bracelet lit up moments before Yuya appeared. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 6- LDS attacks, Xyz vs Pendulum/Xyz

A plane were flying through the sky towards Maiami City and inside of it were sitting a purple haired woman with red lipstick in a red dress, she smiled as she looked at a news article of her and a man, she was Himika Akaba, Reiji Akaba's mother and she was returning from a meeting in order to expend LDS even more. She then looked out through the window next to her when she heard that they would soon land at the Maiami International Airport and she could see the LDS building since it was one of the tallest buildings in the city.

A WHILE LATER,

Himika were sitting in a limousine, Nakajima looked at her, "Congratulation on the success of the negotiations Chairman".

She looked at him with a smile, "Thank you, with this our plan has progressed a step further once again, that is, the plan Reiji and I formulated together, with which we will stretch out LDS to reach every corner of the world by using our superior technology and our superior duelists that we raised ourselves".

Nakajima nodded, "The success of the acquisition in question appeases the president as well, however…" Himika looked at him confused while she narrowed her eyes, "However what?"

Nakajima looked at her, "I have stopped myself from contacting you madam in order not to hinder or distract you during the negotiations, but while you were away, several worrisome events has happened". Himika narrowed her eyes even more, "Worrisome events?"

Nakajima nodded his head, "As you know, action duels were born from the realization that you could add real mass to the holograms, and this kind of duel born from that realization is one where duelists and their monsters on the field unite as one, and whip the audience up into a storm of enthusiasm".

Nakajima looked down, "However a new summoning method that nobody had seen before appeared recently and we're currently investigating it, but I think it would be better if the president explained the details to you when you meet him". Himika narrowed her eyes really interested now, she wanted to ask more but decided to wait until she met Reiji.

A WHILE LATER,

Reiji looked as he saw his mother enter his office, "Hello mother, welcome back from your business trip".

Himika walked towards him and looked at Reiji, "Reiji, about this new summoning method I have been told about, does that mean that new summoning method other than Fusion, Synchro and Xyz has appeared?"

Reiji nodded his head as he adjusted his glassed, "That's correct". He then pointed his hand towards the couch in the room. Himika walked over to it and sat down while Reiji pressed a remote and a screen came down, "It first showed up about a month ago, this is what I talk about".

The screen then lit up and the video of Yuya's duel against Strong appeared on the screen. Himika saw how Yuya held up Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, "I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum scale!"

She then saw how he placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and how the word pendulum formed between them. She then saw how the two magicians appeared in two blue pillars of light and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared under them.

She then saw how Yuya looked up at them, "Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time. Swing, pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum summon! Now come, my monsters!"

She saw how he held up his hand into the air and how a portal formed between the two pillars before three beams of light came down from it and three monsters appeared on Yuya's field. She then saw the inside of the control room of Leo Corporation and how they detected the new summoning and discovered what it was called.

She looked at Reiji, "Pendulum summon?" Indeed this was nothing she had heard about or seen before. That boy had summoned three monsters at the same time and one had been a level 5 while another had been a level 7 monster.

Reiji nodded his head, "In order to use this summoning method, you need two special cards called Pendulum cards, then you can summon monsters whose level is between the Pendulum scale, which is made up of the two numbers that appeared under the monsters that appeared in those pillars that is called Pendulum zones, which means you can summon multiple monsters, even high leveled ones without sacrificing anything. Something like this has never been heard of before".

Himika looked at him troubled, "Could it be the work of that person?" She said that with hatred in her voice as the man she was speaking of was the person she right now hated the most.

Reiji looked at his mother, "We're currently investigating the background of their sudden appearance, however regarding the Pendulum summon itself, the data we collected and analyzed afterwards is about what I have shown you here". Himika looked at him a smile, "I expected nothing less from you Reiji".

Reiji once again adjusted his glasses, "The main problem however lies with the duelist who used the Pendulum summon for the first time". He pressed a button on the remote and an image of Yuya then appeared on the screen, "His name is Yuya Sakaki, he's a 14 year old boy that attends a duel school called You Show Duel School in the city, he's in the Junior Youth class and his record for this year is 26 wins out of the 46 duels he has had so far this year".

Himika looked at the screen that showed Yuya's data, "So he has about a 60% victory rate huh? It's hard to believe that a Junior Youth class child like him with such results would create a new summoning method…"

However Reiji interrupted her there, "There is one more thing, he's the son of Yusho Sakaki".

Himika's eyes widened when she heard that, "The son of Yusho Sakaki? The man who disappeared three years ago, who has allied himself with our enemies and has now sent his son to…?"

Reiji looked at her, "I can't deny that possibility, however I can't deny the opposite either". Reiji who had looked up to Yusho was not prepared to assume that he had joined their enemies until he had gotten actual proof about it. His mother looked at him confused, "The opposite?

Reiji turned of the screen and looked at his mother, "Last night, Mayor Sawatari's son Shingo Sawatari who is a student at LDS was attacked by a thug". Himika looked at her son with a raised eyebrow, "And what does that has to do with this?"

Reiji looked at her, "He was attacked by a person that used the Xyz summon, and he said that it was Yuya Sakaki that attacked him".

Himika's eyes widened, "But hold on, he shouldn't know how to Xyz summon since that can only be taught at LDS".

Reiji turned towards the screen, "Truth to be told, there is still something I need to show you". He pressed a button on the remote, the video about Yuya's duel against Strong once again and the images of him with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the transformed Performapal Mimic Dragon appeared on it, "Now I overlay my two level 7 Odd-Eyes in order to build the overlay network".

Himika's eyes widened as she saw the two dragons turn into beams into light and then flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system, "T-that's not possible".

She then saw how Yuya held out his hand, "I Xyz summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!" She then saw how Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

Reiji paused the video at close up shot of Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "We don't know where Yuya Sakaki learned how to Xyz summon or where he got this monster, however it unleashed the strongest Xyz summoning readings we have ever seen, we also discovered that it is an Xyz Pendulum monster which most likely is the reason for the high readings".

Himika looked at him, "What do you think of this situation Reiji?"

Reiji looked at his mother, "Well I can't say for sure if Yuya Sakaki attacked Sawatari or not, however this could be a good opportunity to gather more information about the Pendulum summoning method, so please listen to my idea…"

A WHILE LATER AT THE HOSPITAL,

Sawatari was lying in a hospital bed with plaster around his right arm and his left leg, he had an angry look on his face, "It was Yuya Sakaki! I saw his face with my own eyes". He slammed his bandaged arm against the bed remembering his duel last night against the mystery duelist.

His friends looked at him while he kept yelling how Yuya had made a fool of him, "Does Sawatari realize that he's hitting things with his right arm which should be hurt?" Kakimoto asked and the others nodded wondering the same thing.

Sawatari looked at them irritated, "You saw him too as well, right? It was Yuya Sakaki without a doubt correct?"

Kakimoto got a nervous smile him his face, "O-of course it was him, right guys?" He looked at the other two who also smiled nervously and Ootomo nodded before he looked at him, "Well it was pretty dark, but Yuzu Hiragi called out his name after all, so it had to be him".

Yamabe looked nervous as he began to rub his hands, "But of course, there is no way Sawatari would lie". Sawatari nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

They heard another voice speak, "Of course he wouldn't". A short overweight man with a small mustache and barely any hair on his head in a brown suit had an angry look on his face, "The son of a proud councilman would never lie to anyone". The man who was Sawatari's father yelled in anger.

Mr Sawatari walked over to the balcony door and opened it and walked out with angry tears in his eyes, "It is not unfathomable that this was done as interference by the people who look unfavorably at my attempt to be re elected as mayor, in order to firmly pursue this problem I'm gonna…"

Yamabe and Ootomo looked at each other troubled, "Sawatari's injury was just a lie, wasn't it?" Ootomo nodded as he agreed with Yamabe, "That's right, however his father didn't notice that at all".

Mr Sawatari walked over to Sawatari and grabbed his bandaged arm with tears in his eyes, "Shingo, papa is gonna avenge you, okay?" Sawatari smiled at him, "Thank you papa".

However they then heard a new voice, "Now now Mr Mayor, let's not do anything hasty just yet".

They turned around and saw Himika Akaba walk into the hospital room with flowers in her hands, "Chairman Akaba? When did you return to Maiami City?"

She stopped at looked at him, "I arrived at Maiami City not long again and I came over as soon as I heard about what happened to Shingo". Mr Sawatari walked over to her with a smile, "Oh my, thank you so very much for that". He then took the flowers from her.

She smiled at him, "But of course, it's only natural, after all Mr Sawatari, you have been burdened with Maiami City for a long time now, I couldn't just sit still when I heard that your son had been attacked by some punk last night".

Mr Sawatari immediately got an angry look on his face again, "That's right". He took out his phone, "I need to contact the Chief of the Police at once!" However Himika held out her hand, "I think you shouldn't do that".

He looked at her confused as she continued, "Today is an important day towards the mayoral elections, if you cause too much uproar now, it could create problems later on".

Mr Sawatari looked troubled, "B-But Chairman Akaba…" He wanted to bring Yuya Sakaki to justice for harming his precious son.

Himika looked at him with a smile, "Please leave this to me". Mr Sawatari looked at her confused, "To you?"

Himika's smile grew, "Yes, I believe that I can deliver some fulfilling results in this matter". She chuckled as everything was going as Reiji had planned.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shuzo was currently teaching Yuya and the others about summoning monsters, normal summoning, special summoning and tribute summoning. However the kids didn't pay much attention since they already knew all of this since summoning and tribute summoning was some of the basics of dueling.

Sora smiled, "I now Fusion summon by using Vanilla Ice Cream and Custard Pudding". He then began to eat while hiding it behind his textbook.

Yuya looked at him with a serious look on his face, "Hey, you really shouldn't eat that now".

Sora smiled at Yuya, "Of course I should! It's so delicious after all!" He held out the spoon towards Yuya, "You wanna try a bite Yuya?"

Yuya shook his head, "No way! Besides if I were to eat in class then Yuzu would smack me with her fan as usual". He looked at Yuzu and then got shocked when he saw her just sitting there with a distant look on her face.

Yuya looked at her confused, _She's not gonna hit me with the fan? Well now that I think about it she has been acting strange since yesterday after I found her at the harbor,_ he thought to himself concerned since he wondered what had happened to her.

Yuya looked down on his desk, he had Odd-Eyes lying on his desk, thinking about what he had experienced last night, wondering what Odd-Eyes had meant with that another one had appeared there.

Shuzo then looked at Sora, "So Sora, want to explain the principles behind Fusion summoning for the class?"

However he saw how Sora was eating a lot of sweets instead of listening to class and got angry, "Hey! Why are you eating for?"

He then sighed before he looked at Yuya, "Hey Yuya, would you like explaining Xyz summoning for the class?"

Yuya looked at him a little shocked, "Uh, sure?" He then stood up and walked over to him while Sora narrowed his eyes the moment he heard Shuzo say Xyz summon while Yuzu looked troubled over it.

Yuya drew a few things on the board before he turned towards the others, "First of all, you need at least two monsters of the same level in order to Xyz summon an Xyz monster".

He then pointed at another picture he had drawn of a monster card with two other monster cards underneath it However the monsters used to summon it is not sent to the graveyard or to the extra deck if they are Pendulum monsters, instead they remain on the field, as overlay units on the monster summoned, and those overlay units are used to activate an Xyz monster's special abilities by simply sending them to the graveyard, even Pendulum monsters are sent to the graveyard like this since they are technically not on the field when they are overlay units".

Shuzo looked at him with a smile, "That was a pretty informative explanation Yuya, thank you". Yuya smiled sheepishly while the kids smiled at him while Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled and Sora narrowed his eyes before he stood up, "I guess I could give you an explanation of why Fusion summoning is the most awesome of the extra deck summoning methods". The others looked at him confused over the hostility they could hear in his voice after hearing Yuya talk about Xyz summoning and how Shuzo had sounded impressed by it.

However they heard Gongenzaka's voice outside, "An ambush? Yuya would never do something that low and cowardly". Yuya looked at the others, "Gongenzaka? And did he just say something about me and an ambush?"

All of them ran out and saw Gongenzaka stand outside of You Show arguing with Sawatari's three friends. Shuzo looked at them all with a serious look, "What's going on here?"

Gongenzaka turned around and looked at him; "Oh principle, I the man Gongenzaka was out running to temper and harden my legs, when I spotted these three punks spying in to You Show and questioned them about what they were doing here, and they inexcusably claimed that Yuya late last night ambushed them suddenly".

Shuzo got shocked when he heard that but not even close to how shocked Yuya was, "Ambushed them? Me?"

Kakimoto looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, and please don't play dumb, you know exactly what we're talking about 'Mr Knight'" Yuya raised an eyebrow since he had no idea what Kakimoto meant when he called him Mr Knight.

Ootomo nodded, "Yeah, remember we were all there and we all saw your face with our own eyes". Yamabe also looked at him with a smirk, "There was four, no five people who saw you there".

Yuya and Gongenzaka looked shocked, "Five people you said?" Gongenzaka asked while Yuya narrowed his eyes. If Yamabe had said just four then he would have thought that this was a trick from their side to make him look bad since it would have just meant them and Sawatari, however he had said five people, he just wondered if the fifth one was someone whose word could be trusted.

The three of them still had smirks on their faces as Yamabe spoke up, "We and Sawatari was there and saw you…" He then pointed at Yuzu, "And so was she".

Yuya and Gongenzaka turned towards Yuzu and looked at her shocked while she looked troubled. Gongenzaka walked over to her, "Is it true Yuzu, did you really see Yuya there?"

Yuzu looked troubled while Shuzo looked at her, "What did you see". Ootomo spoke up, "The perp's face, she saw the face of Yuya Sakaki who attacked Shingo Sawatari, the son of the next Mayor of Maiami City". He said as all three of them pointed at Yuya.

Yuya looked at them confused. however he then soon heard Tatsuya's angry voice, "Don't lie!" He saw how he, Futoshi and Ayu was standing in front of him while Sora was next to him eating candy, "Big bro Yuya would never do something so cowardly, it's more like something you guys and Sawatari would do!" His comment was directed towards when they took them hostage before Yuya's and Sawatari's duel.

Ayu nodded, "That's right, Sawatari was the one who planned to attack him to get revenge for that big bro Yuya defeated him last time, and big sis Yuzu was planning on giving him a piece of her mind in a duel that he would never forget".

Shuzo came over to Ayu and looked at her shocked, "Wait, so Yuzu was the one who dueled, not Yuya?" Ayu nodded, he then looked troubled, "And her opponent was…" Ayu looked towards the three boys, "Sawatari!"

Shuzo got a look of panic on his face, "Then does that mean that the one who ambushed them was Yuzu?" The three kids glared at him, "Wrong!"

Sawatari's three friends sighed tired before Kakimoto said, "We keep saying that the one who did it was Yuya Sakaki". They then glared at Yuya before Ootomo said, "He attacked Sawatari".

Yamabe got a depressed look on his face, "Poor Sawatari is in the hospital with some serious injuries". Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "The hospital". Yuzu also looked really shocked and worried, had Sawatari been hurt that badly last night?

Yamabe looked really sad and worried now, "His injuries might be life threatening".

Kakimoto glared at Yuya, "If anything happens to Sawatari, you will be held responsible for it Yuya Sakaki".

Yuya took a step backwards in shock and confusion, "R-responsible? But I… I don't even know what you're…" He then turned towards Yuzu, "Hey Yuzu, say something, you saw everything right?"

Yuzu looked troubled, "Well I did see it but…" She looked away troubled, Yuya looked at her with a shocked and troubled look, "No way, don't tell me that you believe that I might have done it?"

Yuzu looked at him, "It's not that I'm saying that, it's just…" Yuya looked at her confused and desperate since he really needed her support in this matter, however she was too confused to give it. That guy last night had said that he wasn't Yuya, but not only did his face look just like Yuya's but they had some similarities in their personalities as well, she knew that if it had really been Yuya when he would not have acted like that when they were alone, however she was still confused over what to think about there is a person with the same face as Yuya in Maiami City.

Kakimoto looked at Yuya with a smirk while he said, "If something should happen to Sawatari, naturally the police will arrest you".

Shuzo looked at them shocked, "A-arrest Yuya?" He then turned towards Yuya and Yuzu, "Kids please, explain to me what's going on from the beginning please".

Yuya looked at him, "I would if I had any idea of what they are talking about, when I got to where Ayu told me Yuzu had gone I found only her inside of the warehouse and it looked like a bomb had detonated inside of it".

However they soon heard a car stopped next to them and saw a limousine, the door was then opened and a woman stepped out, "I would be happy to give you an explanation". Shuzo's eyes widened, "Y-you're from LDS".

Himika smiled at him, "That's correct, I'm Himika Akaba, the chairman of the board of directors".

A little while later after all of them had gone into You Show so stood Nakajima in front of the three boys, "Good work, here's a reward for your excellent performance". Sawatari's friends took the envelops Nakajima held out to them and opened them. They then smiled as they saw the rare card they had just received.

AT THE SAME TIME INSIDE OF YOU SHOW DUEL,

Himika was sitting on the couch across from the one Shuzo was sitting on while the kids was standing around them listening to the conversation, Himika looked at Shuzo, "What those boys said is true, all of it. One of our students, Shingo Sawatari testified that he was attacked and that the perpetrator was none other than Yuya Sakaki who attends your school, he had put on a disguise and used Xyz summoning and a deck made of monsters called Phantom Knights. I don't know how or where he learned how to Xyz summon but he publicly showed in his duel with Strong Ishijima that he can, which makes the suspicions against him even bigger".

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "Well Yuya? Did you have something to do with this?" He didn't want to believe it, but he had to ask Yuya, only after that he would be able to tell if Yuya had done it or not.

Yuya looked at him, "I didn't, I would never do such a thing and I have never heard about these so called Phantom Knights monsters that she mentioned".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "I, the man Gongenzaka believe in my best friend Yuya". He then looked at the kids, "Don't you guys agree?"

Futoshi looked at him with a serious look on his face, "Of course we do!" Ayu and Tatsuya nodded as well since they knew that Yuya would never do something like that.

Gongenzaka nodded before he looked at Yuzu, "And what about you Yuzu?" Yuzu looked at him before she looked at Yuya. She saw an image of Yuya and an image of the mysterious person that looked like him overlapped with each other in her mind. She shook her head, _That guy last night wasn't Yuya he said so himself and he also said he believed that I was someone else,_ She thought as she opened her eyes, there was still some doubt in the back of her mind but she forced it back, "I believe in Yuya".

Shuzo got a huge smirk on his face when he saw this scene, since he could tell that Yuya hadn't done it based on his reaction earlier. Himika looked at the scene as well, "Well isn't that a beautiful display of friendship, it seems unreasonable to ask you to hand Yuya over".

She then turned her gaze towards Shuzo, "However, we can't back down from this either". Shuzo looked at her confused, Himika looked at him with a serious look on her face, "If rumors spread that an LDS student lost a duel, the school's reputation as the number 1 Dueling School would be severely damaged".

Shuzo looked at her while he held out a hand, "But our Yuya wasn't the one who attacked…"

Himika however interrupted him there, "That doesn't matter anymore!" Everyone looked at her shocked, she narrowed her eyes as she got up on her feet, "The problem here is that LDS's appearance has been ruined! We will wipe away this indignation by having our two schools fight one another".

Shuzo looked at her shocked and a little frightened by her scary attitude, "A dueling contest?" Everyone looked at her shocked as well, other than Sora who had a smirk on his face.

Himika then sat down with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, "Should you manage to win the contest, we will overlook this little incident with Sawatari".

She then looked at Shuzo as her smile grew, "However if we should win this contest instead, we of LDS shall take possession of your You Show Duel School".

Yuya looked at her with wide eyes, "What did you say?" You Show Duel was the school his dad had started, so the idea of her taking it was not fun for him at all.

Gongenzaka looked at her angry, "So clearing your own name isn't enough for you? You have to stoop to stealing You Show's sign as well?"

Shuzo looked at Himika, "Chairman Akaba, I have heard that you have been buying out duel schools all around the world, are you suddenly after acquiring You Show Duel as well?"

When he saw her smile he suddenly got an bad feeling, "Don't tell me that you were the one who arranged the attack in question yourself?"

She looked at him, "That's absolutely not the case, however I do know an opportunity when I see one, the opportunity to add Pendulum as the fourth pillar of LDS along with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, as it is now, isn't it being wasted as long as it remains in your hands Principle Hiragi?" Yuya and Yuzu looked at Shuzo who looked down since he knew that she had a point with it but didn't want to admit it.

Himika looked at him with a smile. "My LDS can use the Leo Corporation's technological know-how to add the Pendulum summoning to our school's curriculum for countless of students to learn. There are quite a number of duelists who admire you Yuya and who would like to use the Pendulum summoning just like you".

She then looked at the three young kids, "Don't you guys agree, wouldn't you learn to Pendulum summon too?"

Tatsuya looked at her troubled, "B-but we can't do it without big bro Yuya's Pendulum cards".

Himika chuckled, "Please dear children, by using the power of Leo Corporation it will be an easy task to create new Pendulum cards, which is why it would serve our schools best to merge together".

She got a small smirk on her face, _And once our schools has merged, I can do a more thorough investigation of who exactly Yuya Sakaki are,_ she thought to herself while she turned her eyes slightly towards him, _Is he an enemy towards me and Reiji, or is he…?_ She thought to herself.

However her thoughts were interrupted when Yuya said, "Duels aren't meant to be used as a tool for fighting". Yuya grabbed his Pendulum while he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, "And I definitely won't let anyone steal away the You Show Duel School or the Pendulum summoning! You Show Duel is a school that my dad created for entertainment duels, we won't hand over our duel school we use to teach everyone how to entertain others, especially not to someone like you who thinks that people will do as you say if you flaunt around a little with money and power". Himika narrowed her eyes a little when he said that.

Gongenzaka placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder while he and the others smiled at him, "Well said Yuya, I, the man Gongenzaka agrees with you completely, and I will fight alongside you my friend, to protect our duel school".

Sora who had been sitting on a desk jumped down behind Gongenzaka and looked at his back, "But you're an outsider aren't you?" Gongenzaka got a horrified look on his face since he didn't think about the little detail that he was not a part of You Show Duel.

Sora then walked over to Yuya, "If this is a duel between schools, shouldn't the duelists be Yuya, Yuzu and me?" He then looked at Himika, "After all, I wanted to fight against LDS students". Gongenzaka looked at him red in the face of anger, "Y-you dare to banish the man Gongenzaka from this fight? It's inexcusable".

Himika narrowed her eyes a little, "It seems like all of the students of this school feel the same way about this matter". Shuzo looked at her with a determined look on his face, "I too feel the same way as them, we won't…" All of them gathered behind him, "Hand over the You Show Duel School to you".

Himika sighed before she looked at Shuzo with a smile, "Then, shall we get started?" Shuzo nodded his head as he got up on his feet as did Himika and they walked towards the school's duel arena.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Himika and Shuzo stood across from each other, Yuya, Yuzu and Sora was standing around Shuzo while three other kids stood around Himika, one was a boy that had purple hair that had a blue and purple jacket and white pants, one of the other two was a boy with spiky brown hair, white jacket and dark pants and the last one was a girl with brown skin and black long hair dressed in a blue top, white shirt under it and a white skirt.

Himika looked at Shuzo with a smile, "This will be a three vs three match, and the winning side will be decided when one has won at least two of the three matches, understand?" She looked at them, "So who is gonna duel first?"

Sora held up his arm with a smile, "Me!" However Yuya stepped forward, "No, I'm gonna go first". Sora and Yuzu looked at him shocked.

Himika chuckled, "Of course, after all those other two doesn't look very reliable after all, you probably thought that by earning an early victory, others would…"

However an irritated Sora interrupted her, "Hey hey what's that mean granny? You don't know how strong I am!"

A nervous and embarrassed Yuzu walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, "Be good now". Sora got quiet but he was still angry over being looked down on.

Himika closed her eyes, "Even so, it would be wise of you to not assume that you'll win so easily, they are in the same Junior Youth class as all of you, but they're also the aces from each of the special summoning methods in LDS that we're proud of".

She then turned towards the purple haired boy, "And I have the perfect opponent for Yuya, it will be…"

He stepped forward with a smirk, "Hokuto Shijima from the Xyz course". Yuzu looked at him, "Xyz?"

Tatsuya looked pressed his Duel Disk trying to find information about him and finally he got up his data, "There it is, the data about LDS's Hokuto Shijima".

Futoshi looked at it, "His record is… he has won 53 of his 58 matches?" Tatsuya looked equally shocked as Ayu and Futoshi did, "But that means… that he's a win ratio over 90%".

Futoshi continued reading, "It also says that he even participated in the Junior Youth Championship and far exceeded expectations, and got the spotlight".

Ayu looked at the other two, "Then not only does that mean that he's a participant this year, but he also seems to be one of the tournament favorites". They then looked towards Yuya, hoping that he would be able to win this duel.

Shuzo walked over to Yuya who had a determined expression on his face, "There is no need to be scared just because he's an 'ace' or a 'tournament favorite'!" He then looked at Yuya, "Show them your strength Yuya, get your blood boiling!" he then shouted as he got into a fighting position, something Yuya mimicked, "YEAH!"

Moments later Yuya and Hokuto was standing inside of the duel arena, waiting for the duel to start while the others watched. Himika and the other two students, unlike the students from You Show and Gongenzaka, didn't look worried at all, "Our school's students can handle any situation they come across, now go ahead". Himika said as she looked towards the control room for the duel arena.

Shuzo looked at her, "So you can handle anything huh? Then how about this? Action field on, activate the field spell Cosmo Sanctuary".

The ARC system activated and the a dark star filled sky appeared with temple buildings around them with Yuya and Hokuto standing on a pillar surrounded by a deep hole around them while they could only move away by jumping on the smaller stone pillars around them, "Now gather the power of the stars and fight Yuya!"

Hokuto looked shocked for a second when he saw which action field he had chosen before he began to laugh, shocking Shuzo and Yuya. He then closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Of all things, you actually chose a field that is best suited for _me_!" Shuzo got a horrified look on his face, "What did you say?"

Sora looked at Shuzo with a disappointed look on his face, "If you took and looked at his name then you would have guessed that". Shuzo who had wanted to show off now regretted that he had not chosen one of Yuya's favorite fields.

Yuya activated his Duel Disk, "It doesn't matter if this field suits you or not, I'm definitely gonna win this duel, I'm gonna win, and I'll protect… You Show Duel School… and my dad's dueling style". Hokuto's smirk grew bigger as he activated his Duel Disk, "Let's see if you can do that".

Ayu then began to say the chant, "Powerful duelists have gathered within this celestial temple of battle…"

Futoshi then came up next to her and held out his arm, "They'll kick up dirt as they ride along with their monsters…"

Tatsuya then came up on Ayu's other side, "As they ride across the field!" Then all three of them said together while they were smiling, "Action…"

Yuya and Hokuto then yelled at the same time, "Duel!" Both of them then drew their first five cards.

And while the first of the three duels that would decide the fate of You Show so entered a disguised Reiji Akaba, as he hoped to not only witness the power of Yuya's Pendulum monsters again, but he also hoped to witness the power of Odd-Eyes Blazing once again.

Yuya looked at Hokuto, "I say it once more, we will never hand You Show over to you guys". Hokuto chuckled as he looked at Yuya, not feeling worried at all.

Himika looked at Yuya, "Such confidence, but let's see how long that confidence will last, now Hokuto, show them your power". Hokuto nodded his head, "Understood Miss chairman!"

Yuya looked at him. "I'll go first". Hokuto held out his hand, "You'll need all the held you can get anyway".

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in his hand, "First I summon Performapal Salutiger in attack mode". A tiger in a military suit then appeared on the field, Atk: 1700

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Miracle Pendulum Draw, now a random Pendulum monster is sent from my deck to my extra deck, and then I get to draw one card for each level that monster has, of course I can't Pendulum Summon the turn I activate this card".

A card came out of Yuya's Duel Disk and he grabbed the card and looked at it, "It's Performapal Drumming Kong, and since he's a level 5 monster I get to draw five more cards". Yuya sent Drumming Kong to the extra deck and then he drew five cards before he looked at the eight cards in his hand before he grabbed two of them, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum scale".

Yuya placed Timegazer and Stargazer in each corner of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, they then appeared in the Pendulum Zones and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared under them. Yuya then looked at Hokuto, "And with that I end my turn".

Hokuto looked disappointed, "I hoped that you was gonna Xyz summon, I wanted to face a worthy monster, but oh well, I draw". Yuya narrowed his eyes a little as he saw Hokuto draw his sixth card.

He looked at his hand and a smirk appeared on it, "Now I summon Constellar Algiedi in attack mode". A warrior monster in a white armor with a staff in his right hand appeared on his field, Atk: 1600.

Hokuto had a smirk on his face, "Now since I successfully summoned this card so can I special summon another level 4 Constellar monster from my hand". Algiedi held out his staff that let out a blue light, "Now I special summon Constellar Knight Kaus in attack mode". A warrior monster that had the body of a centaur appeared on the field with a bow in his hand, "Atk: 1800.

Hokuto then held out his hand, "Next I activate Constellar Kaus's special ability, twice per turn I can increase the level of one Constellar monster on my field by one, so first I increase the level of Kaus by 1". Kaus fired an arrow into the sky and light particles then fell down on to him, LV 4-5.

Hokuto then pointed at Algiedi, "Next I use Kaus's ability once again in order to increase the level of Algiedi as well". Kaus fired another arrow and it then turned into light particles that fell onto Algiedi, LV 4-5.

Yuya's eyes widened, "Wait, since you have two level 5 monsters, are you about to…?"

Hokuto nodded with a smirk, "That's right, I now use my level 5 Constellar Kaus and my level 5 Algiedi to build the overlay network". Algiedi and Kaus turned into two yellow energy before they flew up in the air and then flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system, "Light and stars, descend now and make the very earth itself tremble". Hokuto's extra deck opened up and out came a card, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth rank 5, Constellar Pleiades". A white armored monster with blue arms with a sword with a large handle appeared with two yellow overlay unit moving in orbits around it, Atk: 2500.

Yuya gritted his teeth, he Xyz summoned right away?" Summoning Odd-Eyes Blazing would be tough for him since he needed two level 7 monsters for that. But he also wondered if he should since he was accused of ambushing Sawatari while using Xyz monsters.

Hokuto then pointed at Salutiger, "Now Constellar Pleiades, attack Performapal Salutiger now". The blade on Pleiades's sword glowed and grew longer before he slammed it into Salutiger and destroyed him, forcing Yuya to cover his face to shield himself from the shockwaves, Yuya LP: 4000-3200.

Hokuto chuckled, "And with that I now end my turn". Yuya gritted his teeth as he placed his fingers on his deck, "Now it's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile when he saw that it was his good old friend Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now with the already set Pendulum scale, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time, now swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters". Yuya said as three beams came down from the portal that appeared between the two Pendulum Zones.

"First is Performapal Fire Mufflion in attack mode". Fire Mufflion appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 800, "And next from my Extra deck, I bring back Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Himika and the other two students looked shocked when they saw Drumming Kong appear on the field while Hokuto just narrowed his eyes, Yuya then got a big smile on his face, "And now for the main star, appear dragon with the beautiful and dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya looked at Hokuto, "If a Pendulum monster is destroyed on the field it's sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard and then I can Pendulum Summon it back from the extra deck".

Himika looked amazed, "So this is Pendulum Summoning". Not only did it allow the player to summon multiple monsters at once, but if any of them was Pendulum monsters, the player could re summon them easily if they were destroyed. Now she really wanted the Pendulum Summoning.

Hokuto looked disappointed, "Once again, you didn't Xyz summon". Yuya looked at him, "I only have one Xyz monster, and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon is a rank 7 monster, so he's not that easy to summon".

Hokuto just shrugged with his shoulders, "Well it doesn't matter even if you did, because you're no match for me, let me to be blunt, you are gonna lose against me".

Yuya gritted his teeth as he looked at Hokuto who had a confident smirk on his face, _I'm gonna lose you say? As if, I'm gonna win this duel and protect You Show and with the monsters I have on my field right now, I might be able to end this now,_ He thought to himself.

Yuya jumped up on Odd-Eyes's neck and grabbed his horns, "Now Odd-Eyes, attack Constellar Pleiades". Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards Pleiades. Yuya then held out his hand towards Drumming Kong, "Next Drumming Kong's special ability activates so now a battling monster gains 600 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Drumming Kong began to hit his chest before Odd-Eyes roared once again, Atk: 2500-3100.

Gongenzaka got an excited face, "Alright! Odd-Eyes now have the advantage with attack points".

Yuya pointed at Pleiades, "Now Odd-Eyes, strike down Pleiades with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared as he jumped up in the air and began to charge up his attack.

Hokuto closed his eyes while he still had a smirk on his face, "As I suspected, this is the best thing you can do". He then held out his hand, "I now activate Pleiades's special ability, once per turn by using one overlay unit, I can return one card on the field to the player's hand, so I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to your hand".

Pleiades then grabbed one of his overlay units and crushed it in his hand, Odd-Eyes then got covered in a yellow light before he vanished leaving Yuya alone high up in before he fell to the ground.

Yuzu looked at him worried, "Yuya!" Tatsuya looked worried as well, "No way, Odd-Eyes was returned to his hand right when he was about to strike down Pleiades".

Futoshi nodded disappointed, "Yeah and he could have done a lot of damage with his special ability too". Sora shook his head, "No he wouldn't have been able to since Pleiades is an Xyz monster that has a rank".

The kids looked at Sora confused and he sighed, "Xyz monster doesn't have levels, instead they have ranks, you can kinda call them monsters from another world because of this". He looked forward, he thought it would be interesting to see if Yuya would be able to get out of this mess.

Yuya got up while he rubbed his sore back while he groaned in pain, "That really hurt".

Hokuto looked at him with a smirk, "It's really easy for me to read every single move that you make".

Sora who was licking on a lollipop smiled, "And the same goes for you".

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a smirk, "What are you gonna do now?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, _Since I used Drumming Kong's ability on Odd-Eyes I can't use it again, and even if I could neither of my monsters would be powerful enough to take down Pleiades,_ Yuya thought to himself.

However Yuya saw quite a few shooting stars in the sky, and then one of them hit one of the temples, he then jumped up on Fire Mufflion's back and he ran towards the temple while Hokuto looked after him with a smirk, "So you're going for an action card now?"

Fire Mufflion jumped on the stone pillars with Yuya on his back to get to the temple with Drumming Kong close behind them, _There should be an action card somewhere around this temple where the shooting star just fell, I just need to get to it first,_ Yuya thought to himself.

However just as they reached the temple Constellar Pleiades landed in front of them and blocked their path. Hokuto then walked out from behind Pleiades, "Did you come here to find this by any chance?" He then held up the action card that had fallen down at the temple.

Yuya looked at him shocked, "No way! the action card, but when did you…" How had Hokuto found it so fast?

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a smirk, "This field is pretty much home field advantage for me, I have completely memorized where and when he action card shooting stars will fall".

Yuya then saw a shooting star hit another temple, he got Fire Mufflion to run towards it with Drumming Kong next to them. However Fire Mufflion quickly stopped as Pleiades landed in front of them once again before they could reach the temple.

Hokuto walked towards them, "Do you understand now Sakaki? All of your efforts are in vain, you won't get your hands on any action cards on this field". Yuya gritted his teeth, "Damn it".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "This is not good, he is able to read every move that Yuya makes". Yuzu also looked troubled, "He wasn't lying when he said that this field was home field advantage for him".

While Himika looked pleased over how things had turned out, Shuzo was far from pleased, "I'm so sorry Yuya, b-b-but, you need to get yourself fired up! Get your blood boiling!"

Hokuto looked at Yuya while still having a smirk on his face, "Now in case you forgot allow me to tell you again, you automatically forfeit if you don't make a move or play a card for over a minute, so if you don't want that to happen, you should just end your turn so we can continue with the duel".

Yuya looked at his hand before he grabbed a card, "I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Hokuto held up his arm and looked at his deck before he looked at Yuya with a smirk, "By the way, since I mastered Xyz summoning I have won 40 matches in a row, and now it's time for my 41st victory in a row". Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard how confident Hokuto was that he was gonna win.

Hokuto drew his next card, "My turn now". He looked at his card and got a smile on his face, "Now I activate my Pleiades's special ability, so now by using his remaining overlay unit I can return Drumming Kong to your hand". Pleiades slashed his remaining overlay unit with his sword and shattered it.

Drumming Kong then got surrounded by a bright yellow light like Odd-Eyes and then he disappeared and Yuya added him to his hand next to Odd-Eyes. He was a bit troubled that now he would not be able to reduce the damage by increasing Fire Mufflion's attack points, but since Pleiades didn't have any more overlay units he would not be able to return Odd-Eyes to his hand during his next turn.

However Hokuto held up a card, "Next I activate the spell card Overlay Regen, now I can target one Xyz monster on the field and this card will become an overlay unit on that monster, and of course I choose Constellar Pleiades". Yuya gritted his teeth as he saw a new overlay unit appear moving around Pleiades in an orbit.

Hokuto then pointed at Fire Mufflion, "And now Constellar Pleiades, attack his Performapal Fire Mufflion". Pleiades then slashed Fire Mufflion with his sword, destroying him and sent Yuya flying to the ground, Yuya LP: 3200-1500.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya!" Ayu covered her eyes while Tatsuya and Futoshi looked worried at Yuya.

Hokuto chuckled, "You're completely half-baked. Sawatari must have been completely incompetent to have been ambushed by you".

Yuya got back up on his feet. "Like I have already said a thousand times, I didn't ambush Sawatari, I didn't even see him last night".

Hokuto shrugged with his shoulders, "Well I don't really care about that anyway, we will beat you guys to a pulp and then this duel school will become a part of LDS".

Yuya looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "As if, I won't let that happen!" Hokuto looked at him as his smirk grew while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Then by all means try and stop us if you can, now I place once card face down".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little while he gritted his teeth, _I thought that I would be a bit safer since Pleiades would not have any more overlay units, but then he went and gave him a third overlay unit, however as soon as it's gone he won't be able to return my monsters to my hand any more,_ Yuya thought to himself

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and he had to stop the smile that was about to appear on his face, _alright, this trap card along with the one I have face down will be able to protect myself during his next turn,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Yuya placed the card into his Duel Disk, "First I place one card face down…" A card appeared in front of his feet before it vanished before he looked up at the Pendulum Zones where Stargazer and Timegazer were, "Now Swing Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters".

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "Now appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared on the field, Atk: 2500, "Next is Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong them appeared next to Odd-Eyes, Atk: 1600, "And finally resurrect from my extra deck, Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then reappeared on the field as well, Atk: 800.

Sora got a disappointed look on his face, "Hey Yuya, this duel will be really boring if you don't make it more entertaining".

Yuya looked at him while he had a determined look on his face, "This is not the time to entertain anyone". Sora got a dissatisfied look on his face while Yuya looked back at Hokuto, "This is a duel that I just can't lose, I have to win this duel". Yuya then saw how another shooting star hit a temple a bit away from him. Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, "Let's go Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes roared while Yuya jumped up on his neck before he ran towards the temple, Himika looked at him with a smirk, "He's trying to be a confident ace duelist that can turn his back on his opponent".

Yuzu looked at Yuya who was riding on Odd-Eyes towards the temple, "I don't think I have ever seen him this serious before". Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face, "I believe it's his desire to protect You Show that is driving him like that".

Yuzu once again remembered the masked duelist she had met yesterday that had revealed that he had the same face as Yuya, she shook her head before she looked at Yuya, _Why, they are not the same person so why do they not only have the same face, but also act pretty similar to each other?_ Yuzu wondered to herself troubled.

Yuya looked at the roof of the temple, "I'm gonna get that action card!" Odd-Eyes jumped up on the roof with Drumming Kong and Fire Mufflion close behind him and then ran towards the action card.

At that moment Hokuto made his move, "Now I use Pleiades's last overlay unit to return Odd-Eyed Pendulum Dragon to your hand".

Just as Odd-Eyes was about to reach the action card so did he disappear in a flash of bright light, then a screaming Yuya began to slide down from the roof. Gongenzaka looked horrified, "That guy, he timed his effect like that on purpose to make Yuya fall".

Yuzu looked at Yuya horrified as well, "Yuya!" The kids also covered their eyes. However just as Yuya fell over the edge Fire Mufflion reached out with his head and grabbed his jacket with his jaws before he flung Yuya back up on the roof again.

The kids sighed in relief before Ayu glared at Hokuto, "That was dangerous". Tatsuya nodded with an angry expression on his face, "That's right, would you do anything to win, including endanger the opponent?" Futoshi looked at him with narrowed eyes, "That was really cheap".

Yuya sighed before he ran up and grabbed the action card, "Alright I got…" However at that moment Hokuto placed his action card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the action spell, Cosmo Arrow, and now it destroys one spell card that is added to your hand outside of the draw phase". Yuya gasped in shock as an arrow of light struck the action card he had just picked up and shattered it.

Hokuto had a mocking smirk on his face, "What a pity, even though you had finally gotten one".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "I end my turn now". Yuya didn't like that Hokuto had destroyed the action card he had finally managed to get his hand on, however now Pleiades had no more overlay units, so now he should not be able to return his monsters to his hand anymore.

Hokuto placed his fingers on his deck while he had a smirk on his face, "It's my turn now, I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Constellar Sombre in attack mode". A white and yellow armored creature with wings appeared on the field, Atk: 1550.

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a smirk, "And now I activate Constellar Sombre's special ability, once per turn, I can remove one Constellar monster in my graveyard from the game in order to add one Constellar monster in my graveyard to my hand, so now I remove Constellar Algiedi from the game in order to add Constellar Kaus to my hand again".

Both the Constellar monsters came out of the graveyard and then he placed Algiedi in to his pocket before he held up Kaus, "And now, during the turn I activated Sombre's ability, I can normal summon a Constellar monster once again, so appear once again Constellar Kaus". Kaus once again appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Yuya looked troubled, "Hold on, you have two level 4 monsters on your field now, so that means…"

Hokuto chuckled, "Not quite yet, there is still one thing left to do. I activate Kaus's special ability twice, so now I increase both his and Sombre's level by 1". Kaus fired two arrows into the sky and light particles fell down on both him and Sombre, LV 4-5.

Hokuto then held up his hand, "Now I use my level 5 Constellar Sombre and my level 5 Constellar Kaus to build the overlay network". Both Sombre and Kaus turned into yellow energy which then flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 5, Constellar Pleiades". A second Pleiades appeared with two overlay units moved around in an orbit around him, Atk: 2500.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "You gotta be kidding me, you summoned another Pleiades?"

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a smirk, "It seems like you believed that without any overlay units, I wouldn't be able to activate Pleiades special ability anymore, but unfortunately for you that's not the case, and all of this has been within my expectations".

Sora lowered his lollipop and sighed when he heard Hokuto said that, "And everything you have done has been within my expectations as well".

Hokuto smirk grew as another card came out of his extra deck, "And now the requirements are met, so now by using my first Constellar Pleiades as Xyz material, I can Xyz summon this monster".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "You're gonna Xyz summon again? And you're using another Xyz monster to do that?"

Hokuto held up the card, "That's right, this monster can be summoned by using another Constellar Xyz monster as Xyz material, also any overlay units it might have had would become this Xyz monster's overlay unit".

The first Pleiades turned into a yellow energy and dove into the vortex, "Now pour down your dazzling light on us! I Xyz Summon! Appear, rank 6, Constellar Ptolemy M7". A dragon like machine monster appeared on the field, Atk: 2700.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "2700 attack points?" Hokuto looked at him, "Well I guess that you should be happy, during the turn Ptolemy M7 is summoned this way it can't activate its ability".

Himika looked on with a smirk, "Like I mentioned earlier, the Pendulum Summoning would be wasted on a school like this, it seems like it would be best for everyone if LDS were to keep it under its jurisdiction".

The kids and Yuzu and Gongenzaka looked at the duel concerned while the disguised Reiji looked at the duel around the corner. He had a feeling that Yuya's two face down cards could be a way for Yuya to turn things around.

Yuya gritted his teeth until he saw how another action card landed on the roof on another temple, "Let's go Drumming Kong". Yuya jumped up on Drumming Kong's back before he jumped off the temple's roof before Fire Mufflion followed them.

Hokuto chuckled, "You just don't learn do you? I activate Constellar Pleiades's ability, so by using one overlay unit I can return your Drumming Kong to your hand". Just as Drumming Kong jumped over the ravine so did he disappear in a flash of light and Yuya barely managed to grab the edge before he fell down.

Hokuto looked at Fire Mufflion who grabbed Yuya with his jaws and dragged him up, "It doesn't really matter which monster I use, if I attack your Fire Mufflion you're gonna lose the duel". He then pointed at Fire Mufflion, "Now Constellar Ptolemy M7, attack his Fire Mufflion and end this now".

Yuya quickly pressed the display of his Duel Disk when energy began to gather in Ptolemy M7's wings, "I activate my trap card Performapal Dramatic Entrance, this card has two different effects. However I can only use the second one right now, so now since it's my opponent's battle phase I can destroy one of my own monsters, and by doing so I get to special summon two Pendulum monsters from my deck whose levels are equal or lower than the level of the monster that was destroyed as well as decrease the attack points of one of your monsters by 600 until the end of this turn. And since Fire Mufflion is the only monster on my field we must ask him to leave the stage". Fire Mufflion roared as he got covered in multicolored fire before he exploded.

Two cards then came out of Yuya's deck, "Now I can special summon two level 3 or below Pendulum monsters, so now I summon Performapal Cheer Mole and Performapal Trampolynx in defense mode". Cheer Mole appeared on the field on a knee while she held her pompons in front of her, Def: 1000. Trampolynx then appeared on the field almost lying down on it, Def: 300. Constellar Ptolemy M7 then roared as it got weaker, Atk: 2700-2100.

Yuya then held up his hand, "Next I can return one card on my field to my hand when Trampolynx is summoned, so return to me Stargazer". Stargazer then disappeared from the Pendulum Zone and reappeared in Yuya's hand.

Tatsuya looked shocked, "Huh? What about the Pendulum summoning?" Gongenzaka smiled as he saw a small smile appear on Yuya's face, "Don't worry Yuya has a plan". Yuzu also saw the smile and got a little relieved to see Yuya act like himself and not like the masked duelist had.

Yuya looked at Hokuto with a smile, "Also the monsters summoned through this effect can't be destroyed in battle this turn, of course there is a price to pay, I have to take damage equal to half of their combined attack or defense points, depending on which one is higher, Trampolynx has 300 attack and defense points, however Cheer Mole has 600 attack points while she has 1000 defense points which makes it half of their combined defense points, which is 1300, so I'm gonna take 650 points of damage".

Hokuto looked shocked before he began to laugh, "So you managed to save yourself by summoning those weaklings, but you had to cut your own life points almost in half in order to do it". A blast of multicolored fire flew up in the sky before it flew towards Yuya.

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "I wonder about that". Hokuto looked shocked before Yuya's other face down got flipped face up, "I activate the trap card Performapal Reborn Force, now during the turn a Performapal monster on my field was destroyed, I can reflect any effect damage I would take to my opponent".

Hokuto looked shocked, "Say what?" The multicolored fire then changed direction and flew towards Hokuto and hit the ground in front of him and sent him flying, Hokuto LP: 4000-3350.

Yuya looked at Hokuto, "And next, if this trap card was activated during the battle phase it's immediately ended". Ptolemy M7 stopped his own attack.

Yuya looked at the audience, "And that's not all!" He then jumped up on Trampolynx's back and used its trampoline back to bounce towards the temple, he then grabbed the action card before he landed on the pedestal it had been on while he held up his arms.

The kids cheered while they gave him applauses, Sora smiled also a little, "Well finally this duel is starting to get interesting".

Yuya looked at the action card he had picked up, "Now I activate the action card Twinkle Comet, so now one monster on the field loses 1000 attack points and then my opponent also takes 500 points of damage". Yuya pointed at Ptolemy M7, "So now until the end of this turn, Ptolemy M7 loses 1000 attack points". Ptolemy M7 then got hit by a comet and he roared in pain, Atk: 2100-1100. Hokuto then braced himself for the shockwaves created from the impact, Hokuto LP: 3350-2850.

Hokuto glared hatefully at Yuya, "Damn you, how dare you inflict damage to my life points that had not even touched during my 40 wins in a row not only once, but twice?"

Sora had a smile on his face, "I guess that weren't within your expectations, right?"

Hokuto glared at Yuya while he grabbed one card of the three cards in his hand, "Since I have two Constellar monsters I can activate the continuous spell card Constellar Tempest, and by ending my turn now, your life points are cut in half and they will get cut in half during the end of each turn it remains on the field".

Yuya looked up and saw a lot of meteors coming down towards him. He barely managed to avoid getting crushed by one of them, Yuya LP: 1500-750. Hokuto laughed like a madman, "Break! BREAK!"

Yuya barely avoided the last meteor. Hokuto looked at him, "And now since my turn is over, my Ptolemy M7 regain all of its power again". Ptolemy M7, Atk: 1100-2700.

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a confident smirk on his face again, "You may have survived this turn, but I'm gonna end you during my next turn, no matter what I have to do".

Futoshi glared at him, "Just what do you think a duel is?" Ayu glared at Hokuto as well, "Yeah that's right". Tatsuya nodded too angry to say anything over seeing the brutal thing Hokuto had done that could have seriously hurt Yuya or worse.

Hokuto glared at them, "Shut up, dueling is war! Everything is acceptable as long as it helps you win".

However Yuya spoke up at that moment, "You're wrong!" Hokuto looked at him shocked as he stood up and looked at Hokuto with a serious look on his face, "I want to make people smile and laugh when they watch my duels, I don't want to hurt anyone".

Yuzu gasped when she heard that since it reminded her how the masked duelist that looked like Yuya had said that he didn't want her to get hurt. She got a troubled look on her face, just a while ago she had been relieved that Yuya acted like himself again which took away her thoughts from what happened last night, even if it was just temporally. However now she was once again reminded of the similarities between the two of them.

Yuya then got a huge smile on his face, "Now it's my turn, the fun has just begun". He drew his next card and saw that it was Performapal Mimic Dragon. He had had doubts during this entire duel if he should summon Odd-Eyes Blazing, and now he had finally made his decision.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand before he held up Drumming Kong's card, "Now I use the scale 2 Performapal Drumming Kong to set the Pendulum scale". Yuya then placed Drumming Kong in his open Pendulum Zone and the word Pendulum formed between the two cards and Drumming Kong then appeared in the Pendulum Zone and the number 2 appeared under him.

Yuya looked up, "With this, I can now summon monsters between level 3 and 7 at the same time". The large pendulum formed between the two zones and began to swing back and forth, "Swing, pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Now come forth, my monsters".

The portal formed between the Pendulum Zones and three beams of light came down from it, "First is the main star Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared on the field once again with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500, "Next is Performapal Mimic Dragon". Mimic Dragon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 0.

Yuya then held up his hand with a smile, "And now let's welcome a surprise guest for the day's last performance, appear level 5 Stargazer Magician". Stargazer Magician appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1200.

Reiji raised an eyebrow a little surprised, "He summoned Stargazer instead of using him as a means to summon?"

Yuya then pointed at Performapal Mimic Dragon, "And whenever Mimic Dragon is special summon, its name, level attack and defense points becomes the same as another monster on my field, and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Mimic Dragon got surrounded by a bright light, and once it died out, a second Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon were standing where Mimic Dragon had been, Atk & Def: 0-2500/0-2000, LV 4-7.

Hokuto held out his hand, "I activate Pleiades's ability, so by using his last overlay unit, I now return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to your hand". Odd-Eyes then disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Hokuto looked at Yuya with a smirk, "So much for the main star". Yuya on the other hand had a bigger smirk on his face, "No, it's too early for Odd-Eyes to leave the stage". Hokuto looked confused.

Yuya held out his hand toward Stargazer Magician, "I figured that you would do that, so now I activate Stargazer Magician's special ability, once per turn when a Pendulum monster leaves my field I can bring it back to my field, so return Odd-Eyes, the stage is still yours". Stargazer placed down his staff while the large ring on it began to spin while it glowed, Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field once again.

Yuya then held up his hand, "Next I overlay my two level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons, in order to build the overlay network". The transformed Mimic Dragon turned into yellow energy and Odd-Eyes turned into purple energy before they flew down into the vortex

Yuya then began the summoning chant, "Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon". Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon appeared out of the vortex with two red overlay units moving around him in orbits, Atk: 3000.

Tatsuya got an excited smile on his face, "There it is, big bro Yuya's Xyz monster, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon". Futoshi and Ayu looked at the dragon amazed while Gongenzaka looked on with a smile and Yuzu had a troubled look on her face while Sora glared at it a little with hateful eyes. Himika narrowed her eyes when she saw the new dragon.

Yuya looked at Hokuto with a smile as he saw how he gritted his teeth. Yuya then turned towards the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for us to begin the last performance, but first I have a question, can anyone explain Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's first special ability?" Hokuto looked shocked when he heard Yuya say first, did it mean that his new dragon has multiple abilities?

Tatsuya held up a hand with a smile, "By using one overlay unit, it can until the end of the turn halve the attack points of all opposing monsters".

Yuya nodded and looked at the shocked and horrified Hokuto, "That's right but it's not the only thing that happens, he also gains 200 attack points times the total rank on the field".

Hokuto's eyes widened in shock, "Hold on, did you say the total rank on the field? But that means…"

Yuya nodded, "That's right, our three Xyz monsters has a total rank of 18 which means that it will be 3600 extra attack points". Yuya then held up his hand, "Now I use one overlay unit to activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's special ability".

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon caught one of his overlay units with his jaws and shattered it as he bit down on it. Pleiades and Ptolemy M7 then got surrounded by rings of fire, Atk: 2500-1250/2700-1350.

Then the fire surrounding them flew up in the air and merged together and took the shape of a dragon. The dragon of fire then roared as it flew down and dove down straight into Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and he got surrounded by four pillars of fire that moved around him in a circle, Atk: 3000-6600.

Hokuto took a step backwards in shock, "A-An attack strength of 6600?"

Yuya smiled at him, "That's right, however it would not be fair if he got to have all the fun". Yuya then pointed at Pleiades, "Now Stargazer Magician, attack Constellar Pleiades". Hokuto looked shocked, "But even with only half of his attack points my monster is still stronger".

Yuya held up his hand, "I activate Drumming Kong's Pendulum ability, now once per turn when one of my monsters battles one of yours I can increase my monster's attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase". Drumming Kong began to hit his chest and sent out sound waves that hit Stargazer Magician, Atk: 1200-1800. Yuya then held out his hand towards Cheer Mole, "Next I activate Cheer Mole's ability, now I can choose one monster that has an attack strength that is either lower or higher than their normal attack strength and then decrease it by 1000 more points or increase it by 1000 more points depending on which change has happened to it".

Yuya then pointed at Stargazer Magician, "And I choose to increase Stargazer's attack points by 1000 since his points is higher than normal". Cheer Mole then began to cheer for Stargazer Magician who seemed more eager to attack now, Atk: 1800-2800.

Yuya then pointed at Pleiades, "Now Stargazer, destroy Constellar Pleiades with Horoscope Cutter". A star shaped attack of energy came out from his staff and went through Pleiades, destroying him, Hokuto LP: 2850-1300.

Yuya then pointed at Ptolemy M7, "Now Odd-Eyes, attack his Constellar Ptolemy M7 with Explosion Force". The spikes on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's back began to glow before they got covered in fire while fire he also gathered fire in his mouth.

He then unleashed an intense blast of fire from his mouth and then two more blasts of fire from the spikes on his back and then each one of them hit Constellar Ptolemy M7 and caused an massive explosion, which sent Hokuto flying across the room into the wall of the field, Hokuto LP: 1300-0.

Yuya had a happy smile on his face as the action field disappeared, "And that's one win in the bag for us".

All of the students of You Show and Gongenzaka shouted, "Alright!" Shuzo was also really happy over Yuya's victory, "Hot-blooded!"

Himika looked displeased for a second before she placed a fan in front of her face, _Such a disappointment, but this is just a minor setback, in the end we will be the winners,_ she thought to herself.

Reiji on the other hand was currently talking to the people of LDS, "So did you get a good reading of it this time?" He then nodded satisfied, "Good, analyze the data of it as soon as possible".

He then looked towards Yuya, "Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, such an amazing card, just as amazing as the Pendulum Summoning method". Reiji wondered about the origin of the Pendulum Summoning and why Yuya Sakaki was the first duelist to use it.

Yuzu on the other hand was concerned about something else, the images of Yuya and the mystery duelist appeared next to each other inside of her mind again, _Why? Why are those two so similar to each other, not only in appearance but also in their personalities as well?_ She wondered troubled.

 **So Yuya got accused of attacking Sawatari, so in order to protect the name of LDS and get their hands of Yuya's Pendulum cards, Himika Akaba challenged You Show Duel School to a three vs three match and if You Show lost it would became a part of LDS. Yuya won the first match, but what's gonna happen in the next one? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Spell:**

 **Miracle Pendulum Draw: A randomly selected Pendulum monster is sent from the player's deck to the extra deck. Draw one card for each level that monster has. The player can't Pendulum Summon the turn this card is activated.**

 **Trap:**

 **Performapal Dramatic Entrance:**

 **1 during the turn one of your monsters are destroyed in battle or by card effects, add two Performapal monsters from deck to your hand and then take damage equal to half their combined attack or defense, depending on which one is higher. Then special summon the one with the lowest atk.**

 **Or**

 **2, during the opponent's battle phase, destroy one of your monsters in order to decrease the atk of one opposing monster by 600 until the end of the turn, then special summon two Pendulum monsters with equal or lower level than the destroyed monster from your deck and then take damage equal to half of their combined attack or defense depending on which is higher.**


	7. Fantasia vs Gem-Knight

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, LDS showed up at You Show Duel and accused Yuya for ambushing Sawatari and his friends, however in order to solve it peacefully, a three-on-three match would take place and the winning school would be decided when it had two victories. Yuya then dueled against the Xyz ace of LDS Hokuto Shijima, he had a difficult time with his Constellar monsters, however in the end he managed to defeat him and get the first win for You Show Duel, now what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 7- Fantasia vs Gem-Knight

Yuya walked out of the duel arena with a smile, happy that he had won the first duel in order to protect the school his dad started. However he soon heard three voices cry out to him, "Big bro Yuya!"

Yuya looked up in front of him and got shocked when he saw Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi coming flying towards him with happy smiles before they crashed into him and sent him flying to the floor while they laughed and hugged him.

Futoshi looked at Yuya with a smile, "That duel was amazing and so was Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, you gave me the shivers". Ayu smiled at him, "Big bro Yuya". She then held up her hand and Yuya smiled as he did a high five with her.

Yuya then patted their heads, "Thanks for the support you guys, it helped me a lot". The kids looked at each other and smiled when they heard that.

Sora closed his eyes dissatisfied, "However it would have been a lot more entertaining if you hadn't used an Xyz monster to win the duel", he mumbled to himself.

Yuya who continued to thank the kids for their support soon heard Gongenzaka's voice, "Yuya". Yuya looked up at him and saw that he had a happy expression on his face with tears in his eyes before he quickly walked towards him.

Yuya who knew what was coming wanted to escape, however the kids was still on him. However the moment they saw Gongenzaka they moved out of the way before Yuya received a bear hug from Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka cried as he hugged Yuya happily, "As expected of I, the man Gongenzaka's best friend, I was so moved". Yuya looked at him troubled, "Thanks Gongenzaka, I'm happy that you were moved by my duel, but could you please let me breathe now?"

Gongenzaka then moved away while Yuya laughed a little over how his big friend overreacted like usual, however he knew that this was one of Gongenzaka's ways to show his care for him so he endured it.

Yuya then looked at Yuzu with a smile, "Yuzu". She gasped as she saw an image of the black purple haired mystery duelist instead of Yuya, she shook her head and looked at Yuya who got back up on his feet, "W-what is it Yuya?"

Yuya smiled at her brightly, "It's your turn next, we're counting on you and I know that you're gonna win this duel".

A troubled Yuzu nodded as she forced a smile on her face, "Ah, leave it to me, after all this is a duel to defend our precious You Show Duel School after all, I will definitely win this duel". Yuya nodded with a smile without knowing how troubled Yuzu was over how similar he and the mysterious duelist she had met last night were.

At the same time so was Himika glaring at Hokuto who was sitting on his knees with a depressed look on his face, "I can't believe that you lost to someone from such an insignificant duel school, you have put the LDS's Xyz course to shame".

She then looked at Yuya who had a happy smile on his face as he talked to Yuzu, _However, the Pendulum summoning truly is amazing, now I want it even more than before,_ she thought to herself.

Himika got a smirk on her face, "It's your turn next", the black haired girl walked out of the shadows and bowed to her, "Understood Miss chairwoman".

She walked towards Yuya and the others and they turned towards her and looked at her, "I'm Masumi Koutsu, the ace of the Fusion course".

Sora looked at her a little interested with a chocolates tick in his hand, "Oh? So that girl uses Fusion summoning huh? This should be interesting", he said as he placed the chocolate stick in his mouth and broke it off.

Masumi took out her Duel Disk and placed it on to her arm and held it out, showing her determination to fight, "So, which one of you will be my opponent?"

Yuzu walked towards her, "I will be". Masumi looked at her with intense and determined eyes, Yuzu narrowed her eyes, _In order to protect You Show Duel from these people as well as clearing Yuya's name, I just can't lose this duel,_ She thought to herself. She knew she needed to push the mystery duelist out of her mind for the moment and wonder why he and Yuya were so similar later, even though it was hard.

Masumi looked at her with a smirk before she flipped her hair and Yuzu narrowed eyes even more. Moments later both of them stood inside of the duel arena with their Duel Disks activated and ready to start dueling.

Shuzo looked through the action fields with a smile, "A field that fit my cute little daughter would be, alright, this one". He then pressed a button, "Action field on". The ARC system then activated, the field spell, Crystal Corridor".

A corridor of mirrors and crystals appeared and it also had crystal steps that went up in the air. Shuzo stood up and shouted to Yuzu with a smile, "Yuzu! I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness, so shine to your heart's content".

Yuzu looked up at Shuzo embarrassed, "Geez dad!" She loved her father with all of her heart but she wished he would stop acting like this since it was really embarrassing.

Masumi made a mocking sound, "To call someone like you dazzling cute, only a foolish parent who doesn't know better would say that".

Yuzu turned towards Masumi and glared at her, "And what do you mean by that exactly?" Masumi narrowed her eyes a little, "There is no luster in your eyes, no shine what so ever".

Yuzu looked at her shocked before she narrowed her eyes, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Masumi had a smirk on her face, "My father is a jeweler, so I have seen many jewels ever since I was a kid, _real_ jewels that hold _true_ radiance". Yuzu looked at her shocked while Masumi continued, "Which is why I can tell that that the way you are right now, you have no radiance at all, your confused heart is the proof of that".

Yuzu gasped as the image of the purple haired Yuya look alike appeared in her head, she shook her head and looked at Masumi with a hard gaze, "Mind your own business, this duel will prove if my heart is confused or not".

Yuya then with a smile began to speak, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Gongenzaka then continued to chant, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Yuya then continued, "They storm through this field!"

The kids then continued, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…"

Yuzu and Masumi then yelled at the same time, "Duel!" Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them as the action cards scattered all over the field.

Masumi then grabbed a card in her hand, "Now I activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand! A card appeared with an image of two monsters being merged while being surrounded by gems.

Masumi looked at Yuzu, "This card allows me to use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand in order to perform a fusion summon!" Yuzu looked at Masumi with a shocked look on her face, "Say what?" Masumi were gonna perform a fusion summoning right away, and from her hand too?

Yuya narrowed his eyes with a troubled look on his face, "So you can fuse monsters in your hand that you haven't even yet?"

Sora nodded his head, "That's right, by using a fusion spell card like Polymerization or her Gem-Knight Fusion, you can use monsters in your hand as fusion materials in order to perform a fusion summoning, this method is called hand fusion".

Masumi grabbed two cards in her hand, "The monsters I'm gonna fuse…" She held up the two cards and revealed the two monsters, "Is Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald in my hand".

A monster made out of green gem stones and another monster made out of light brown gem stones appeared on the field, "Oh secret stone clad in thunder, oh green radiance beckoning good fortune, become one within the swirling light and new radiance, Fusion Summon!"

A card came out of her extra deck and she grabbed it, "Now appear, Seeker of Victory, Gem-Knight Topaz". A monster on a golden armor with a green cape appeared on the field with his weapon over his shoulder, Atk: 1800.

Yuzu looked at Topaz shocked, "Unbelievable, it's her first turn, and she still managed to perform a fusion summoning".

Masumi looked at her with a smirk, "Even your dull, lifeless eyes seem to understand the true terror of hand fusion just by seeing it for the first time".

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "But still, the monster you fusion summoned has only 1800 attack points, so it's not an unbeatable monster". Masumi chuckled, "Don't treat it too lightly, after all your fate will be decided based on how you deal with this monster". Masumi then grabbed one of the last two cards in her hand and placed it into her Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn with one card face down".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes as she placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" She drew her next card and looked at it and a smile appeared on her face, "Now I activate the spell card Solo: The First Movement". A card with the image of a music book and a drum stick appeared on the field.

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "Now since I don't have any monsters on my field I can special summon one level 4 or below Fantasia monster from my hand".

Music notes came out of the card while Yuzu grabbed a card in her hand, "You're up first, "Fantasia Maiden Aria". A purple haired woman dressed in brown clothes with a light brown skirt and music notes on each shoulder appeared, Atk: 1600.

Yuzu then looked at Masumi with a determined look on her face, "And when there is a Fantasia monster on the field, I can special summon the monster card Fantasia Maiden Sonata in attack mode". A green haired woman in a blue dress while she was blue around her right eye, Atk: 1200.

Yuzu then held out her hand, "And now the concert can really begin". Sonata and Aria started to sing as Yuzu grabbed a card in her hand, "Now I sacrifice Sonata and Aria". Aria and Sonata flew up in the air and grabbed hands with each other before they vanished, "An enchanting melody that rings from the heaven, awaken the sleeping genius! Now come forth, level 8 Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart".

A female monster with a red dress and an instrument on her back appeared on the field, Atk: 2600".

Futoshi looked excited while Ayu was jumping next to him, "Alright, she summoned a level 8 monster on her first turn". Tatsuya nodded, "Prima Prodigy Mozart is big sis Yuzu's ace monster".

Yuzu held out her hand, "And I'm not done yet either, once per turn, Prodigy Mozart can special summon a level 4 or below Fantasia monster from my hand". Prodigy Mozart held out her hand and a green beam of light came out from it.

Yuzu then held up a card, "Now come forth, Fantasia Maiden Canon, you're on stage". A blue haired woman in a blue and purple dress appeared on the field while she was surrounded by music notes, Atk: 1400.

Yuzu then pointed at Topaz, "And now, Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart is gonna attack your Gem-Knight Topaz, Graceful Wave!" Prodigy Mozart held up a music stick, then a sound wave was unleashed from her that flew towards Topaz and destroyed him and Masumi covered her face from the shockwaves, Masumi LP: 4000-3200.

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "How was that? Is that how I should deal with your monsters?" However she got a little worried when she saw the confident smirk on Masumi's face. She then pointed towards Masumi, "It's your turn now Fantasia Maiden Canon, now attack Masumi's life points directly". Canon opened her mouth and began to sing and unleashed a shockwave that hit Masumi who covered her face once again, Masumi LP: 3200-1800.

Ayu had a smile on her face, "Alright, she have already taken away 2200 of the opponent's life points". Futoshi began to sway with his body, I'm getting the shivers".

Yuya smiled at Yuzu as he placed his hands around his mouth, "You're doing great, keep it up Yuzu!"

Masumi dusted of her right shoulder, "It seems like you have some skill, but don't think for a second that you have already won".

Yuzu glared at her, "You're just a sore loser", Yuzu looked at the only card in Masumi's hand, _She can't fusion summon since she only have one card in her hand, and even if she summons another monster I can just destroy it with Prodigy Mozart or even Fantasia Maiden Canon if she has enough points, I should be able to end this on my next turn,_ Yuzu thought to herself.

Masumi looked at Yuzu with a smirk, "We'll see if I'm just a sore loser or not on my next turn".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Canon's card, "Once per turn, Fantasia Maiden Canon can change her battle position, so now she goes into defense mode". Canon crossed her arms, Def: 2000. Yuzu then looked at Masumi, "And with that I now end my turn".

Masumi placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" She drew her next card and looked at it, a smirk then appeared on her face when she saw what it were, "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite in attack mode". A monster in white armor wit gems on it appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Masumi then held up her hand, "Next I activate Alexandrite's special ability, so now by sending this card to my graveyard, I can special summon a Gem-Knight monster from my deck, so now I special summon Gem-Knight Crystal".

Alexandrite disappeared and another monster with white armor that had large crystals on his shoulders appeared on the field, Atk: 2450.

Gongenzaka looked at the new monster with crossed arms while he narrowed his eyes, "She sacrificed a monster with 1800 attack points in order to special summon a monster with 2450 attack points". Yuya nodded, he wanted to believe that Yuzu was safe, but the confident look on Masumi's face made him worried, _Be careful Yuzu, she's up to something,_ he thought to himself.

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "But it still can't beat the attack points of my Prodigy Mozart". Masumi's smirk grew bigger when she heard that, "I activate my trap card, Fragment Fusion! So now by remove monsters in my graveyard, I can use them as materials in order to Fusion summon one Gem-Knight monster".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "Say what? She's gonna Fusion summon by using monsters in her graveyard".

Masumi looked at Yuzu, "Now I'm gonna remove the three Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard, Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Emerald",

Sora who was eating snacks looked at the scene, "I see, so she sent those other two Gem-Knight monsters to her graveyard by using Gem-Knight Fusion so she would be able to fuse them together with Alexandrite huh? Pretty clever, that girl is actually pretty good after all".

Masumi held up her arm, "Oh magical jewel that wears that visage of day and night, oh secret stone clad in thunder! Oh green radiance beckoning good fortune, become one within the swirling light and new radiance".

A card came out from her extra deck, "I Fusion summon! Come forth, the supreme radiance that illuminates everything that exists! Show yourself, Gem-Knight Master Diamond". A large warrior with white armor with gems on it that wielded a large sword that also had gems on it appeared on the field, Atk: 2900.

Masumi looked at Yuzu with a smirk, "This is my true ace monster, and now I use Master Diamond's special ability in order to remove Gem-Knight Topaz in my graveyard from play".

Yuzu looked shocked, "Remove Topaz from the game? But why?" She had no idea why she would do that.

However she then heard Yuya call out to her and looked at him, "Yuzu, don't let your guard down, she's up to something", However Yuzu saw an image of the mystery duelist merge with Yuya and she gasped.

Masumi looked at her with a smirk, "Can you really afford to look away right now? Yuzu looked at her before Masumi pointed at Fantasia Maiden Canon, "Now first I'm gonna attack your Fantasia Maiden Canon with my Gem-Knight Crystal". Crystal fired crystals from his shoulders towards Canon and destroyed her.

Masumi then pointed at Prodigy Mozart, "And now for the real deal, Master Diamond, attack Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart!" Master Diamond raised his sword and slashed Prodigy Mozart with it and destroyed her while Yuzu covered her face to shield it from the shockwaves, Yuzu LP: 4000-3700.

Ayu looked worried, "Ah, big sis Yuzu's ace monster was destroyed". Futoshi looked at her, "Yeah but she only took 300 points of damage".

Masumi looked at them with a smirk, "No, that's wrong". The three of them looked confused when she said that, Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Masumi then turned towards Yuzu while her smirk grew bigger, "Because before the battle phase started, I activate Gem-Knight Master Diamond's special ability, so by removing one level 7 or lower Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard from the game, Master Diamond gains that monster's special abilities until the end of the turn".

Yuzu looked at her shocked, "So that's why you removed Gem-Knight Topaz earlier?"

Masumi looked at her with a smirk still on her face, "That's right, now I activate Topaz's first special ability, so now you take damage equal to the original attack points of the monster Master Diamond just destroyed in battle".

Master Diamond held out his arm and it began to glow purple before he unleashed shockwaves towards Yuzu which sent her flying to the ground while she screamed, Yuzu LP: 3700-1100.

A worried Shuzo with tears in his eyes stood up, "Yuzu! Please get yourself fired up, get your blood boiling!" He shouted as he began to cry.

Tatsuya looked at Yuzu worried, "She just took 2600 points of damage through Topaz's ability which Master Diamond inherited, so she took 2900 points at once".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu troubled as well, "However she still have some life points left, so she should be able to turn it around".

However Sora who had his eyes closed spoke at that moment, "Nope, not a chance". Everyone looked at him as he still had his eyes closed, "This duel is already over, she lost". Yuya looked at him, "How can you be sure of that Sora?" Dora looked at Yuya, "Just watch and see".

Masumi looked at Yuzu who was lying on the ground with a smirk, "Now I activate Topaz's second special ability, which is that it can attack twice during the battle phase". Yuzu looked up at her shocked.

Yuya looked really worried, "Say what? It can attack again?" Gongenzaka looked worried, "But that means that Yuzu is gonna…"

The kids finished his sentence, "She's gonna lose". Sora looked at the scene with a smile, "I told you, this duel is already over".

Yuzu looked at Masumi and Gem-Knight Master Diamond with blurry vision, _No, if this continues, I'm gonna lose,_ she thought to herself worried. She then looked to her right and saw an action card on the ground there, _An action card!_ She thought to herself, as she realized she still had a chance.

Masumi pointed at Yuzu, "By using Topaz's second special ability, Master Diamond will now attack you directly". Master Diamond held up his sword and prepared to attack once again.

Yuzu got up on unsteady legs and, _It's all or nothing now,_ she thought to herself as she ran towards the action card, hoping it would help her.

Yuya saw her run towards one of the crystal pillars and wondered what she was doing. He then noticed something behind her, and he finally realized what was going on and got worried, "Yuzu wait".

However Yuzu had already tossed herself towards the card and didn't hear Yuya, _I got it!_ She reached out to grab the card however her hand just passed through it. She looked confused at the card and then finally she noticed something, the card she had seen was only a reflection from the pillar.

She turned her head around and saw the real action card lying next to the pillar behind her, "No way…! She couldn't believe that she had made such an mistake now when the stakes were so high.

Masumi looked at her while she narrowed her eyes, "To be deceived by the reflection in the crystals, your eyes must be quite clouded". Yuzu's eyes widened as she heard that as the image of Yuya and the mystery duelist appeared in her mind again, realizing that while she had tried to ignore it she had still been thinking about the similarities between the two of them and it had distracted her through the duel.

Masumi pointed at her, "Now end this Master Diamond", Master Diamond pointed his sword at Yuzu and fired a yellow beam from his sword at her, the blast hit the ground in front of her and sent Yuzu flying before she slid across the floor, Yuzu LP: 1100-0. Masumi looked at Yuzu who was lying on the ground while the action field was disappearing.

Sora bit another chocolate stick in half and swallowed it before he sighed, "Even after all that, she still lost the duel". Yuya ran towards the door to the duel arena and threw it open and ran over to Yuzu, "Yuzu! Are you okay?"

Himika chuckled, "But of course she lost", Hokuto gritted his teeth as he growled a little, since he was still bitter about his own defeat against Yuya.

Yuya sat next to Yuzu and held up her head and looked at her worried, "Yuzu! Yuzu! Are you okay? Please answer me". Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuya.

She slowly began to get up on her legs again, Yuya looked at her worried, "Hey take it easy. You're not hurt right?" She shook her head, "No, I'm fine", Yuya stood up next to her as she got up on her feet, "I see, thank goodne…"

However he saw how she wobbled before she fell towards him and fell on to his chest. Yuya felt his heart beat faster for a moment before he calmed himself down and placed his hands around her waist while she placed her hands on his chest, "Hey, are you okay Yuzu?"

Yuzu didn't answer and just leaned against him, _Just what have I been doing? Yuya is who he is, and the masked duelist is who he is, it doesn't matter how similar they are, however I got troubled by the similarities and I was really distracted by it, just like Masumi said,_ Yuzu thought to herself.

Masumi stood and looked at them with a smile with her arms crossed, "It's quite a show the two of you are giving us".

Yuzu got a little confused, what did Masumi mean by a show? Then her eyes widened as she finally realized that she was hugging with Yuya right now. She took a step backwards and looked at Yuya's face who looked at her confused as he was a little disappointed but relieved that she was more stable on her legs now.

Yuzu took another step backwards before her face became almost as pink as her hair, she then screamed and pushed Yuya in embarrassment, but a little harder than she had intended which sent him flying to the ground.

Yuya lied on the ground while he groaned in pain while his right leg twitched a little. He then slowly got up while he rubbed his back, "Where did that come from?"

Yuzu looked at him troubled before she lowered her head, "I-I'm sorry Yuya". She didn't want to push him away but she had gotten so embarrassed over how close she had been to him so she only reacted on instinct.

Yuya looked at her with a look of pain on his face, "If you were just gonna apologize anyway, then you didn't need to push me to begin with".

Yuzu looked at him troubled, "Well, it's just… it was such an important duel, and yet I, I…" She closed her eyes as she lowered her head, she felt bad about losing the duel since the fate of their school was on the line, which means that if they lost the next one You Show Duel School would be taken over by LDS.

Yuya got a soft smile on his face as he placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, "Don't worry so much about it, all we have to do is win the next duel". Yuzu looked up at Yuya, "Yuya…" She then got a smile on her face as well and nodded, feeling a little better now after hearing Yuya say that.

However soon heard a chuckle, "All we have to do is win the next duel huh? You make it sound like it will be quite easy".

They looked towards their last opponent, the boy with spiky brown hair who had a kendo sword on his back, "And you are…?" Yuya asked him.

The boy had a smirk on his face as he looked at Yuya and the others, "I'm the ace of LDS's Synchro course, my name is Yaiba Toudou, now who is gonna be my opponent?"

A little while later Shuzo was talking with Himika while Yuzu and Yuya was standing together with the kids, Gongenzaka and Sora, Tatsuya looked at them, "So big bro Yuya won his duel and big sis Yuzu lost her, so the score is currently 1-1". Yuzu got a depressed expression on her face, since she had failed to settle things in her match. Yuya placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Gongenzaka clenched his fists while he growled a little, "I, the man Gongenzaka would avenge Yuzu if I could do it, but… even though the You Show Duel School is on the line, as the successor of the Gongenzaka Dojo I'm just an outsider, so I can't help you guys".

He then bent down and looked at Sora who was licking on a lollipop with a serious expression on his face, "Listen up now Sora, this is the moment of truth, you have to win the next match!"

Sora on the other hand had an uninterested expression on his face now, "Well I'm kinda, not feeling this whole thing anymore". He then pointed his lollipop towards Gongenzaka, "If you want to take this next duel then feel free to do it Gon-chan".

Gongenzaka stood up with a shocked expression on his face, "G-Gon-chan? Wait a moment, you're gonna let me take this duel?"

Sora continued with a uninterested expression on his face, "Well, I kinda feel that I wouldn't be a good matchup with that guy".

Gongenzaka got a determined expression on his face, "If you say it like that, fine, then leave it to me".

Yuya who had heard all of this walked over to Gongenzaka, "We're counting on you Gongenzaka". Gongenzaka turned around and looked at Yuya who smiled at him, "Since you're my best friend and I know your dueling skills quite well, I feel relieved that I can leave the final match to you".

Gongenzaka got a really touched expression on his face when he heard that, "Yuya…" He said with a lot of emotion, he then got a determined look on his face as his intense fighting aura surrounded him, "Alright, leave it to me! I swear on the name of the Gongenzaka Dojo's Steadfast dueling style that I am gonna win this duel". Yuzu and the kids smiled at him as well and nodded their heads.

However they soon heard a voice speak to Gongenzaka, "Hey! How long are you gonna make me wait?" Gongenzaka saw Yaiba who had a moment ago had been stretching on the other side of the room standing in front of him with his kendo sword over his shoulder, "Or are you afraid and going to surrender the match before it begins?"

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth before he shouted, "Unforgivable! To treat me, the man Gongenzaka, as a coward! You're opponent…" He placed his Duel Disk on his arm and got into a fighting position, "Will be me!"

Yaiba had his eyes closed while he had a smirk on his face, "I feel that I should warn you, if you think I'm in the same league as those two other chumps then you're gonna get really hurt in our match". Gongenzaka looked at him confused when he said that. Yaiba then looked at him, "Because unlike those other two, I'm actually quite strong".

Hokuto gritted his teeth when he heard that, "That damn Yaiba, he's talking like we're weaklings or something".

Masumi who first had an irritated expression on her face soon got a smirk on her face, "Well while I feel irritated over being called a weakling, can a loser like you really complain about being called weak? After all you lost your match against Yuya Sakaki".

Hokuto looked like he had been pierced by an arrow and went over to a corner of the room and sat down there depressed. Masumi looked at him before she sighed.

Shuzo had gotten back into control room and sat in front of the control panel and narrowed his eyes, _So their next player is Yaiba Toudou this time huh? Yaiba… Katana… Sword…_ He then got a smile on his face, "Alright, let's take this one".

He pressed a button and a action field was chosen, "Action field on". The ARC system activated, "The field spell, Cemetery of Swords". The action field formed and it became a field with a lot of broken swords and swords sticking out of the ground.

Shuzo looked at Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka! Use this cemetery for swords to bury your opponent's blade". Gongenzaka nodded his head, as he intended to win this match to protect the You Show Duel School.

Himika looked at Shuzo with a smirk, "Mr Hiragi, if we win this duel then both You Show and Yuya Sakaki will belong to LDS, do you agree with these conditions?"

Shuzo nodded, "Fine, but if we win this duel, then you guys will never try to bother Yuya again". Himika narrowed her eyes when he said that while Shuzo glared at her while the kids looked at Gongenzaka, Yuzu put her hands together, _Gongenzaka, you have to win this, if you do then they will leave Yuya alone from now on,_ she thought to herself, begging that her friend would win this duel.

Shuzo then began the chant, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Himika then continued where he left off, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Shuzo then picked up where she left off, "They storm through this field!"

Himika then continued, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling". Yuya and Yuzu with smiles then said, "Action….!"

Then Gongenzaka and Yaiba both shouted, "Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field as both of them drew their first five cards.

Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba, "I'm going first". He grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto in attack mode". A machine monster with red, black and white armor appeared on the field with a large hammer in his hands, Atk: 1000. Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba, "And with that I end my turn now".

Yaiba looked at him with a smirk on his face, "Hey now, you summoned a small fry monster with only 1000 attack points and with that you're done?"

Yuya got a small smirk on his face, _That guy has no idea how dangerous Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai monsters can be, I guess he's gonna have to learn that the hard way,_ Yuya thought to himself as he looked at Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba with a smile, "Truly strong men don't make wasted moves".

Yaiba looked at him with a smirk as he chuckled, "Fine, do whatever you want you blockhead, it's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and then he got a smirk on his face, "Now I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand in attack mode".

A fiendish looking warrior with a red cape and gray armor with a sword in its right hand, Atk: 1900. Yaiba held out his hands towards Boggart Knight, "When this monster is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below XX-Saber monster from my hand, so now I special summon the level 3 tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode". A young male warrior with long blonde hair with brown armor, a red cape and an energy whip attached to his right armed appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Yuya looked at Fulhelmknight with a raised eyebrow, "Did he say tuner monster?" He had heard about Synchro summoning and seen Synchro monsters, but he had never seen an actual Synchro summoning before.

Gongenzaka held out his hand, "At this moment I activate Superheavy Samurai Kabuto's special ability, since you special summoned a monster to your field, I can change all my Superheavy Samurais to defense mode and then they gain 500 defense points until the end phase of this turn". Kabuto held his hammer in front of him as a blue energy field formed around him, Def: 2000-2500.

Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba with a smirk, "Too bad for you, if you hadn't special summoned Fulhelmknight you would have been able to defeat Kabuto with Boggart Warrior, don't forget that in this duel, the duelist that makes needless moves will lose".

Yuya held up his left fist excited, "Nice work Gongenzaka, show him your steadfast dueling style".

Yaiba let out a mocking sound, "What is this steadfast dueling nonsense? I'm just getting started after all". He then held up another card in his hand and revealed it to be a level 6 monster, "If there is two or more XX-Saber monsters on my field, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll". A large warrior with black and orange armor with a large sword and a red cape appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Tatsuya looked shocked, "He summoned three monsters at once", Ayu and Futoshi looked just as shocked as Tatsuya, "Wow!" Futoshi said amazed.

Yaiba had a smirk, "You should your surprise until after you have seen _this_!" He held up his right hand in the air, "Now I tune my level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

Fulhelmknight spun around for a moment before he became three stars of light which then turned into three green rings of energy. Boggart Knight then entered the rings and turned into four stars as well, "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses".

Then the stars turned into a beam of light inside of the rings, "I Synchro summon, come forth, level 7 X-Saber Souza". A large grinning warrior in black armor with a red cape wielding two swords appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

The kids looked shocked when they saw the new monster, "W-what just happened?" Futoshi managed to say.

Himika had a smile on her face, "If you have a tuner monster on the field, you can tune it with other material monsters you have on the field in order to summon a powerful monster from your extra deck which has a level that is equal to the total level of the monsters you used for the summon, this is Synchro summoning".

Yuya looked towards Gongenzaka while he narrowed his eyes, "So by tuning his level 3 Fulhelmknight with his level four Boggart Knight, he could Synchro summon the level 7 X-Saber Souza?"

Yaiba's smirk grew bigger, "You got it, and there is still more where that came from, now I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's special ability, once per turn he can special summon one level 4 or below XX-Saber monster from my graveyard, so return to me now XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Faultroll stabbed his sword into the ground and Fulhelmknight then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Shuzo looked really troubled look on his face, "He brought back the monster he used for his Synchro summon with another monster's special ability?" He knew that this could only mean one thing.

Yuzu who also understood this looked at Yuya worried, "Could this mean that he's going to once again…?" Yuya understood what she wanted to say even though she didn't finish her sentence, he looked at Yaiba troubled.

Yaiba chuckled, "You got it sweetie, now I tune my level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll". Fulhelmknight once again turned into three green rings of energy and Faultroll flew into them, "With your platinum armor shining brightly, shatter the hopes of those who dare to rebel against you".

Faultroll turned into six stars which then turned into a bright beam of light inside of the rings, "I Synchro summon! Come forth, level 9, XX-Saber Gottoms". A masked warrior with a red cape in a light brown and silver armor appeared on the field while holding a large sword over his right shoulder, Atk: 3100.

Yuya looked troubled, "What a guy, he managed to Synchro summon twice in one turn". Yuya looked at Gongenzaka troubled, he still believed that he could win this duel, but he now realized that Gongenzaka would have a difficult time.

 **So after Yuya defeated LDS's Xyz course ace Hokuto Shijima Yuzu dueled against LDS's Fusion course ace, Masumi Kotsu, however she got defeated in her duel against her, and now it's up to Gongenzaka to protect You Show by defeating LDS's Synchro course ace Yaiba Toudou, how will it end? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. I said that I would write chapters until at least the 10th episode of Arc-V, so now I will put it to a vote, should I continue writing until I'm done with the chapter where Yuya is gonna duel against Reiji or should I take a break from it and soon start on season 3 for GX?**


	8. Superheavy Samurais vs X-Sabers

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, after Yuya defeated the Xyz LDS student Hokuto, Yuzu faced the Fusion LDS student Masumi, however she ended up losing the duel, which meant what would happen to You Show Duel depended on the outcome of the third duel. Sora didn't feel like dueling anymore and let Gongenzaka take the duel despite not being a part of You Show Duel, he then faced the Synchro LDS student Yaiba, how will the third duel end and what will happen to You Show Duel?**

Chapter 8- Superheavy Samurais vs X-Sabers

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little troubled as he looked at Yaiba and Gongenzaka that stared at each other, "That guy managed to Synchro summon two monsters in one turn, this could be quite a challenge for Gongenzaka". Even though he said that, Yaiba really shouldn't underestimate Gongenzaka's deck, he might end up regretting it if he did.

Yaiba chuckled, "What's wrong? Are you so scared that ya can't even speak?"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "A man doesn't make unnecessary noise and also don't give in to something like panic. Those who would move around wildly will never obtain victory".

Yaiba glared at Gongenzaka, "Stop talking nonsense! I'll hit you with everything I got!"

He then pointed at Kabu-10, "Now I'll attack your Superheavy Samurai Kabu-10 with my XX-Saber Gottoms". Gottoms sent a blast from the top of his sword towards Kabu-10 and destroyed him while Gongenzaka gritted his teeth.

Yaiba had a smirk on his face now, "What do you think about the sharpness of my X-Sabers swords? However I'm not done with you yet, now X-Saber Souza, attack his life points directly".

Souza jumped up in the air with a smirk and sent a cross like slash from both of his swords towards Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka gritted his teeth and held up his arms in front of him to block the attack that caused him to slide backwards a bit, Gongenzaka LP: 4000-1500.

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "He just took 2500 points of damage".

Futoshi looked at Gongenzaka both impressed and worried, "He managed to withstand it, however he still lost more than half of his points".

Yuya smiled, "I'm not worried, I know that Gongenzaka will recover from this". Yuzu turned towards Yuya and saw the confident look on his face, Yuzu weren't that familiar with Gongenzaka's dueling style but Yuya did and he didn't seem worried, so she decided not to worry, not yet anyway.

Shuzo got an excited look on his face, "So hot-blooded! That's the heir to the You Show Duel School's rival school, the Gongenzaka dojo for ya".

Yaiba chuckled mockingly, "You guys are talking nonsense again". He then grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Gongenzaka placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" He drew his next card and created a shockwave from the force of the draw. He looked at the card he had drawn, _It's here! The cornerstone of my steadfast dueling strategy,_ he thought to himself.

He placed the card in his hand before he grabbed another card, "When my opponent controls two or more monsters so can I special summon Superheavy Samurai Tenbin". A gray and green machine monster with a scale in form of a stick with a bowl on each side of it appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Gongenzaka got a smile on his face, "And when Tenbin is special summoned, I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai from my graveyard".

He held out his hand in front of his graveyard and Kabu-10's card came out from it, "Revive now, Superheavy Samurai Kabu-10!" Tenbin spun the stick before holding out one of the scale bowls and a green light came out of it before Kabu-10 appeared out of it, Atk: 1000.

Gongenzaka then closed his eyes his eyes while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Unmovable as a mountain, the embodiment of steadfastness, appear now before us".

Gongenzaka opened his eyes as he placed his card on his Duel Disk, "I now sacrifice both of my Superheavy Samurais in order to summon the level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode".

The two Superheavy Samurai's became two green pillars of light which merged together, and then a large black machine monster with a staff appeared on the field, Def: 3500.

Yaiba narrowed his eyes confused, "You summoned it in face up defense mode?" Normally you would have to summon a monster face down in defense mode. However he then shrugged his shoulders, "Well it doesn't matter, because I don't see the point in doing that".

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "To win without moving of course, this is the very essence of the Gongenzaka dojo's steadfast dueling style". Yaiba looked at him confused, not understanding what Gongenzaka were talking about.

Gongenzaka then pointed at Gottoms, "Now Big Benkei, attack his XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Yaiba's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Say what? Your monster is attacking mine while in defense mode?" Gongenzaka got a huge grin on his face, "That's right, Big Benkei can attack while being in defense mode and when it does, it's defense points is used for the purpose of battle".

Ayu got a smile on her face as she looked at Tatsuya, "Then that means…"

Tatsuya nodded his head with an excited smile, "Yeah, it's 3500 vs 3100, which means that Big Benkei will win this battle".

Big Benkei rammed his fist into the ground and an explosion split the ground which traveled towards Gottoms and destroyed him in a huge explosion, Yaiba LP: 4000-3600.

Gongenzaka had a smile on his face as he looked at his hand, _Alright, now the battle formation is in place,_ he thought before he looked at Yaiba, "And with that I end my turn".

Yaiba narrowed his eyes, he was gonna make Gongenzaka pay for making him look like a fool like that, "It's my turn, I draw".

He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode". Another Boggart Knight appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

He grabbed another card in his hand with a smirk, "And when he's successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below X-Saber from my hand, so come out XX-Saber Ragigura in attack mode".

A small chameleon creature with armor on its arms, legs and body with a red cape and double short swords appeared on the field, Atk: 200.

Futoshi had a calm smile on his face with his arms behind his head, "That's all? It's just a small monster with only 200 attack points".

However Yaiba's smirk grew bigger as he placed his hand in front of his graveyard, "When XX-Saber Ragigura is successfully special summoned, I can add one X-Saber from my graveyard back to my hand. And I choose to return XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand".

Faultroll came out of the graveyard and he grabbed it before he held it up, "And now since I control two or more X-Sabers on my field, I can special summon Faultroll".

Faultroll then reappeared on the field while he held out his sword, Atk: 2400. Yaiba held out his hand towards Faultroll with a smirk, "And now I activate Faultroll's special ability, once per turn he allows me to special summon one level 4 or below X-Saber from my graveyard, so return, the tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Fulhelmknight then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Sora was just licking on his lollipop while the kids worried expressions on their faces. Tatsuya pointed at him, "Don't tell me that he's gonna…"

Yaiba chuckled, "You guessed it, now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll!" Fulhelmknight became three green rings of energy, "With your platinum armor shining brightly, shatter the hopes of those who dare to rebel against you"! Faultroll flew inside of the rings and became six stars which then turned into a beam of light inside of the rings.

"I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" A second Gottoms then appeared on the field and placed his sword on his shoulder, Atk: 3100.

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "You gotta be kidding me!, a second Gottoms? And Gongenzaka worked so hard to get rid of the first one".

Yuya turned his head towards him, "Even if he has a second one on the field it won't help him, after all Gottoms attack points is only 3100 while Big Benkei's defense points is 3500, he can't defeat Big Benkei with just Gottoms".

Yaiba ran across the action field while he grabbed the kendo sword on his back, "You're right about that, however…" He swung out with the kendo sword and a wind strike across the action field, causing an action card to fly up in the air.

He grabbed the card, "Whether he overcomes that guy depends on this card". Yaiba turned the card around and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw what it was, "Just what I wanted, I activate the action card Extreme Sword!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya whose eyes had widened, "Hey, didn't you use that card to increase Odd-Eyes's attack points in your duel against Strong?" Yuya narrowed his eyes. That sure were the card he had used in his duel against strong, which could mean trouble for Big Benkei.

Yaiba chuckled, "And now thanks to Extreme Sword, the attack points of Gottoms are increased by 1000 during the battle phase only". Gottoms, Atk: 3100-4100.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "It has 4100 attack points now". He knew that Big Benkei wouldn't be able to survive this attack unless Gongenzaka had a way to protect him.

Yaiba looked at Gongenzaka with a smirk, "This is the true thrill of action duels! and now it's time for some payback for your last turn, now Gottoms, attack Big Benkei and crush him!" Gottoms fired a blast from the top of his sword at Big Benkei and caused a massive explosion.

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "No way! Big Benkei was…"

Yuya looked at her, "However Big Benkei were in defense mode, so even though he was destroyed, Gongenzaka won't take any damage".

However both of them got shocked when they heard Yaiba laugh, "You're too naïve, I activate the trap card Meteorain!" His face down got flipped face up and showed the image of a creature with an axe lifted and meteors in the sky behind it, "Now during this turn, if I attack monsters in defense mode and my monster's attack is higher than the defending monster's defense, I'll inflict piercing damage to the opponent".

Yaiba pointed at Gongenzaka, "Which means that you'll now take 600 points of damage!" Gongenzaka held his arms in front of himself as he shielded himself from the shockwaves, Gongenzaka LP: 1500-900.

Yaiba had a satisfied expression on his face, however it changed to shock when the smoke cleared and he saw that Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei were still on the field, "No way! H-how?"

Gongenzaka had a smirk on his face, "It's simple actually, when Big Benkei was attacked, I sent Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor from my hand to my graveyard. By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate the destruction of a level 5 or above Superheavy Samurai I control for this turn".

Yaiba growled a little, "So in other words, you got rid of a card in your hand in order to protect your ace monster huh?"

Gongenzaka nodded, "That's right, however the monster I protected with this effect loses 800 defense points", Big Benkei, Def: 3500-2700.

Ayu looked troubled, "Ah! His defense points went down".

Tatsuya nodded, "It may have gone down a bit, however it's still higher than Souza's attack points so he should be able to survive this".

Yaiba grabbed his sword once again, "We'll see about that". He swung out with his sword again and sent another action card flying up in the air. However he gritted his teeth when he saw how it had landed close to Gongenzaka, "Tch, it fell close to that guy". Yaiba ran towards the card in order to get it before Gongenzaka could pick it up.

Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "If Gongenzaka picks up that card before that guy he will be safe". Futoshi also had a smile on his face, "Run for it Gongenzaka!"

However Gongenzaka just closed his eyes, "I'm not gonna move!" The kids looked at him shocked and confused, however Yuya just looked at him, he knew that Gongenzaka wouldn't try to pick up the action card.

Yaiba got a smirk on his face when he heard Gongenzaka say he wouldn't pick it up, "Then allow me to take it instead".

He grabbed the card and looked at it, "Looks like my luck is really good today, the card I got is another Extreme Sword, which means that X-Saber Souza now gains 1000 extra attack points during the battle phase as well". Souza, Atk: 2500-3500.

Yaiba pointed at Big Benkei, "Now Souza, attack Big Benkei!" Souza sent a cross like slash from his swords at Big Benkei and it caused another massive explosion.

Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba while he shielded himself with his arms, "However thanks to Soul Fire Armor, Big Benkei's destruction is negated".

Yaiba held out his hand towards Meteorain, "That might be true, however thanks to my trap card, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points is dealt to you as damage, which means that you now take 800 points of damage". Gongenzaka gritted his teeth before he got sent flying to the ground, Gongenzaka LP: 900-100.

Yuzu looked worried when she saw this, "Gongenzaka…" Yuya also looked troubled, things didn't look good right now, he agreed on that, however it was too soon to lose faith.

Yaiba's smirk grew bigger, "And now, since Big Benkei was protected by Soul Fire Armor, it loses another 800 defense points, correct?" And just like he had said, Big Benkei's defensive power got reduced once again, Def: 2700-1900.

Gongenzaka slowly rose back up on his feet with a smile, "True, however since the battle phase is now over, both of your monsters attack points return to normal". Gottoms & Souza Atk: 4100-3100/3500-2500.

Yaiba looked at Gongenzaka, "Using a monster's special ability from your hand makes you pretty tenacious, but that's the kind of simple minded strategy I would expect from a big oaf like you".

Gongenzaka got back up while he glared at Yaiba, "All it means is that the deck I believe in saved me".

Yaiba chuckled, "Oh well it doesn't matter, after all that's as far as those shrewd plays can get ya".

Yaiba held out his hand towards Boggart Knight, "Now I send Boggart Knight to my graveyard in order to activate Gottoms special ability, you see for each X-Saber on my field that I sacrifice, one random card in your hand is discarded to your graveyard".

He sent Boggart Knight to his graveyard and Gottoms held out his sword and pointed it at Gongenzaka, Boggart Knight then turned into a beam of purple energy that hit one of the cards in Gongenzaka's hand to his shock, "What?"

Futoshi held his cheeks in panic, "Oh no, Gongenzaka's hand…" The kids and Yuzu looked worried as Gongenzaka placed the card into his graveyard, however Yuya knew that it could actually help Gongenzaka if it was the right card.

Yaiba then pointed at Ragigura, "Next I sacrifice Ragigura as well, in order to get rid of the last card in your hand". Gottoms pointed his sword at Gongenzaka once again and Ragigura turned into a beam of purple energy and hit the last card in Gongenzaka's hand, he took and placed it into his graveyard as well.

Tatsuya looked really worried now, "Not good, that was his last card", the kids looked at Gongenzaka worried.

Yaiba laughed, "Now your hand is empty, so you could say that the current situation leaves you with practically nothing, which means that you can't do anything now". Yaiba grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Ayu looked at the others worried, "What's he gonna do now? If this keeps up, Gongenzaka is gonna lose this duel and You Show Duel is gonna became a part of LDS".

Tatsuya had a troubled expression on his face, "If only Gongenzaka had grabbed that action card earlier".

Futoshi nodded, "That's right! Why didn't he grab it? If he had grabbed the action card then Souza would've been too weak to attack Big Benkei, it's so messed up that it's giving me the shivers".

Yuya however got a smile on his face, "No, it's okay". The others looked at Yuya while he continued to look at Gongenzaka, "That's just how that guy has always dueled". He closed his eyes as he remembered when they talked about action cards a few years ago.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya and Gongenzaka sat on a bench at a playground. Gongenzaka looked forward, "A duel is a fight were you should use the deck you believe in, betting everything on an action card that you can't even say if it's gonna be able to help you… is like asking for a beating". He looked down on his deck that he were holding in his hand.

Yuya who looked at him stood up, "Eh, what are you talking about? Not knowing what card will show up is part of the fun of an action duel! Besides…"

Yuya grabbed his deck and looked through it and saw once again that it only had monster cards in it, "How are you supposed to be able to fight with this deck you have made?"

Gongenzaka got a smile on his face, "That deck is made after following the ideals of the Gongenzaka steadfast dueling style".

He stood up and looked at Yuya, "I believe in this deck I have made, I believe that it will definitely lead me to victory".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya opened his eyes and looked at Gongenzaka, he had since then seen many times how strong that deck can be, which is why he still had faith in Gongenzaka's victory, _Gongenzaka, keep fighting with the steadfast dueling style you believe in so much, until the very end buddy,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Gongenzaka placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn!" He created another shockwave when he drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon from my hand, Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall", a big green mechanical shield on the field, Atk: 1200.

Gongenzaka then pointed at Big Benkei, "Soul Great Wall can equip itself to a Superheavy Samurai on my field, and raise its defense points by 1200".

Soul Great Wall flew towards Big Benkei and attached itself to his arm, Big Benkei, Def: 1900-3100.

Yaiba gritted his teeth a little frustrated, "You actually managed to draw a card that increased your monster's power again, you sure is a lucky bastard".

Gongenzaka had a determined expression on his face, "You're wrong about that, it was not luck that allowed me to draw this monster, it was my resolve that called it forth".

He then held out his hand, "Now attack, Big Benkei, take out his X-Saber Souza!" Big Benkei rammed his now shield covered arm into the ground and once again caused an explosion that cracked the ground opened and traveled towards Souza who got caught in the explosion and got destroyed. Yaiba covered his face from the shockwaves, Yaiba LP: 3600-3000.

The kids looked excited when they saw Gongenzaka take out Souza, "Alright!" Yuya completely agreed with them as he had a happy smile on his face, "Way to go Gongenzaka!"

Yaiba glared at Gongenzaka, "Now you have done it, you worthless cow, I activate my trap card, Gottoms' Emergency Call!" A card with the image of Gottoms on it while he pointed his sword forward got flipped face up, "If there is an X-Saber monster on my field, I can special summon two X-Sabers from my graveyard, so come back to me Souza and Ragigura!"

Souza appeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Then Ragigura appeared on the ground in front of him, Atk: 200. Yaiba held out his hand, "Next I activate Ragigura's ability, to bring back an X-saber to my hand, so come back Faultroll". Faultroll's card came out of the graveyard and he grabbed it.

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "He worked so hard to get rid of Souza, and that Yaiba guy brought him back right away". Futoshi had a worried expression on his face, "And not only that, by bringing Ragigura back he could also return Faultroll to his hand".

Hokuto chuckled, "It doesn't matter if it's his own turn or if it's the opponent's, his monsters will always revive one after another, the truth is that this explosive situational advantage is the true horror of the X-Sabers".

Masumi turned her eyes towards Hokuto with a smirk, "Oh? It's rare to hear you praise someone else's deck, did losing to Yuya Sakaki make you go soft?"

She had only intended to make fun of him a little, however he felt a sharp pain in his heart like someone had just stabbed him with a sword. He sat down in a corner depressed while looked at him troubled, thinking that he was pathetic to act like that after just one defeat.

Sora turned his eyes towards Gongenzaka while he stopped licking on his lollipop for a moment, "He only have 100 life points left and he have no cards left in his hand. Gon-Chan has no chance of winning now".

Yuya shook his head however with a determined look on his face, "No, it's not over yet, Gongenzaka hasn't given up yet, and knowing him, he has a way to turn all of this around and win". All of them turned their eyes to Gongenzaka, hoping that Yuya was right.

Yaiba placed his fingers on his deck with a smirk on his face, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand and grabbed another and revealed it to be Faultroll, "You remember this guy right?"

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "XX-Saber Faultroll, you can special summon that card when you control two or more X-Sabers on your side of the field".

Yaiba's smirk grew bigger, "Correct, which means that since I have more than two X-Sabers on my field, I can special summon this card". Faultroll then once again appeared on the field while he held out his sword, Atk: 2400.

He then placed his hand in front of his graveyard, "And next I activate Faultroll's special ability, once per turn I can special summon one level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my graveyard, now be reborn, the tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight".

He grabbed the card that came out of his graveyard and placed it onto his Duel Disk, Fulhelmknight then appeared on the field once again, Atk: 1300.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "This is not good, with both Faultroll and Fulhelmknight back on his field…"

Yaiba turned his eyes slightly towards Yuya, "You got it, I now tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll!"

Fulhelmknight once again became three green rings of energy, "Now take a good long look of the ultimate pair among the X-Sabers, XX-Saber Gottoms".

Faultroll entered the rings and became six stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms!" A third Gottoms appeared on the field next to the second one, Atk: 3100.

Yaiba then held out his hand towards Ragigura, "Next I sacrifice Ragigura in order to activate Souza's special ability".

Gongenzaka got a confused look on his face when he saw Ragigura disappear, Yaiba closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "you're looking pretty confused, you're wondering why I'm doing this right?"

He opened his eyes, "However things will become clear in just a second, now Souza, attack his Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

The kids looked confused, "Why would he attack with Souza when he has the lowest attack points of his monsters?" Tatsuya asked.

Yaiba chuckled, "It's quite simple actually, by sacrificing one X-Saber monster on my field, Souza can now destroy the monster he battles".

The kids gasped in shock, Futoshi looked at the other two worried, "Then, it can destroy the opposing monster regardless of attack points?"

Yaiba pointed at Gongenzaka, "Your ace monster that you have been protecting almost religiously will be cut down like weed this time".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Not gonna happen, I activate Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall's ability! By sending this card to my graveyard and change the equipped monster's defense points to zero, I negate the attack". Soul Great Wall vanished from Big Benkei's arms and Souza's swords got stuck in the ground. Big Benkei, Def: 3100-0.

Yaiba gritted his teeth for a moment before he got a smirk on his face again, "You might have avoided that attack, however your monster has now lost its edge along with all of its defense points".

He then held his hand towards his two Gottoms, "I will cut him down with my two Gottoms along with the last of your life points". He then pointed at Big Benkei, "I attack your Big Benkei with my first Gottoms".

However Gongenzaka got a determined look in his eyes when he heard that, "I were waiting for this moment, now I activate the ability of Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor in my graveyard".

Yaiba got a shocked expression on his face, "What? An ability that activates in the graveyard?" Yaiba then got a worried expression when he saw the card coming out of the graveyard, "That card, it can't be!"

Gongenzaka held out the card and revealed it, "That's right, it's one of the cards you sent to my graveyard earlier with Gottoms ability, this card reveal its true power when it's buried in my graveyard. If I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can remove Soul Break Armor from the game, in order to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference between my attacked monsters current and original defense points". Soul Break Armor appeared above him with four spheres of purple energy moving around him.

Yaiba got a horrified look on his face when he heard that, "SAY WHAT?" Big Benkei's original attack points was 3500 and his current one were 0, which meant it was a difference of 3500.

The kids stood there in shock as they let what Gongenzaka had just said sink in, "Big Benkei's original defense points are 3500…" Tatsuya said slowly".

Futoshi then continued, "And his defense points are currently 0…"

Ayu then got a smile on her face, "Which means that the damage will be 3500".

The kids then smiled at each other before both of them shouted, "Gongenzaka is gonna win!"

Sora dropped his lollipop on the floor and it shattered, he had a completely shocked expression on his face that Gongenzaka managed to turn things around and that the duel would end with his victory, "No way…"

Yuya looked at Sora with a smile, he liked that Sora had gotten so shocked, Sora had to realize that you can't predict everything that would happen in a duel.

Yuya then turned his eyes towards Gongenzaka, "In order to use the effect of Soul Break Armor, there can't be any spell or trap cards in the graveyard, which is why Gongenzaka doesn't use spells or traps, and only use a full monster deck". Yaiba got shocked when he heard what Yuya had said.

Masumi stared at Gongenzaka with a look of complete shock on her face when she heard that, "A deck with only monsters in it?"

Hokuto stood up and also looked at Gongenzaka, "Yeah, that guy must be insane to use something like that".

Yaiba closed his eyes with a smirk, "I see now, so that's why you didn't grab that action card earlier, it was all for this".

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "That's right, after all, action cards is a type of spell card. Do you see now? This is the true essence of steadfast dueling.

Four spheres of purple energy got fired from Soul Break Armor towards Yaiba who still had a smirk on his face, "I see that you have some pretty cool tricks up yer sleeve as well".

Yaiba then held up a spell card, "But don't celebrate your victory just yet, I activate the spell card Saber Reflect from my hand! It negates the effect damage if I have an X-Saber on my field". A barrier formed in front of him and blocked the spheres.

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "I still had a counter move up his sleeve?"

Yaiba then pointed at Gongenzaka, "And that's not all! Now it inflicts the negated damage to the opponent instead, this is the end!" A blast came out from the barrier and flew towards Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, he didn't want to use this move, however he had to now or he would lose, "I activate the ability of Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang in my graveyard!"

The card came out of his graveyard and Yaiba's eyes widened, "Another card that I sent to your graveyard?"

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "Now since there is no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, by banishing this card, any effect damage caused by an opponent's card effects are negated". Soul Big Bang appeared on the field and absorbed the damage.

Yaiba gritted his teeth frustrated, "You actually negated the damage I reflected back at you?" He couldn't believe that he had such a tough time taking Gongenzaka down.

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "And that's not all, now it destroys every monster on the field, and then both players take 100 points of damage times the total level of all monsters that were destroyed".

Everyone gasped in shocked while Yaiba got troubled, "Say what? The total levels of all monsters are… 33".

Gongenzaka looked at him while his smirk grew bigger, "Which means that both of us will take 3300 points of damage". Soul Big Bang finished absorbing all of the damage and then he exploded and destroyed Souza and the two Gottoms as well as Big Benkei, sending both Yaiba and Gongenzaka flying to the ground, Gongenzaka & Yaiba LP: 100-0/3000-0.

Yuya and the others just stood there for a few moments with shocked expressions on their faces, then Futoshi broke the silence, "Then… the third duel ended in a draw?"

Yuya didn't say anything and just ran over to the door to the duel arena and threw it open just as the action field disappeared and he ran over to Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka, are you okay?"

He helped the much larger boy to sit up, Gongenzaka looked down at the floor with an apologizing look on his face, "I'm sorry, I couldn't beat him even with my Gongenzaka style steadfast dueling".

Yuya looked him in the face with a large smile on his face, "What are you talking about? You managed to pull of a draw against one of LDS's top students Gongenzaka. That just shows how strong the deck you built really is". Gongenzaka got a small smile on his face as Yuya helped him up on his feet and supported him as they walked out of the duel arena.

Shuzo looked down at the dueling arena at the two boys leaving it, "The result of the three-way matches is one win, one loss and a draw". He then turned towards Himika, "Chairman Akaba! You said that if you won this three on three contest, you would take control of You Show Duel, but the result is a draw! Please withdraw for today".

Himika looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What are you talking about Principle Hiragi? This duel is about settling a score, we will now withdraw until it's settled!"

Shuzo looked at her, "Yes, but the third duel ended in a draw".

Himika crossed her arms, "Then we will enter overtime! The duelists with one victory will now face each other, is that okay?" Shuzo got an angry expression on his face, "That's something you just decided on your own".

However all of them looked at Yuya who walked forward, he had pulled down his goggles over his eyes and had placed his hands in his pockets. Yuzu looked at him troubled, knowing that he must be pretty upset over the beat up condition Gongenzaka had ended up in.

Himika got a smile on her face, "Well looks like you're ready to settle this, then we shall too…"

However, just as Masumi stepped forward a voice stopped her, "Wait!" All of them saw how a teenage with a hood appeared, he then pulled of the hood and it revealed the face of Reiji Akaba, "I will be the one who's gonna settle the score with him".

Yuya turned towards the teen that had just entered the room, he might not know who this guy were, but he wasn't gonna lose this duel, he would protect the You Show Duel School his dad started with everything he had.

 **So Yaiba and Gongenzaka's duel went back and forth, Yaiba managed to get the advantage because he found two Extreme Sword action cards. Also while Gongenzaka's winning move was countered, he managed to end the duel in a draw, which meant that a fourth duel would take place between the winners. But instead of facing Masumi as suggested, Yuya would face Reiji Akaba himself, what's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	9. DD vs Performapal

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Gongenzaka fought against the LDS Synchro user Yaiba, the duel went back and forth with Yaiba having the advantage most of the times. However Gongenzaka after failing to end the duel managed to make it a draw, which made Himika Akaba declare that a fourth match would be played, what's gonna happen in the final duel?**

Chapter 9- D/D vs Performapal

Yuya looked at the new opponent through his goggles. The others looked at him worried. They knew that since Yuya had pulled down his goggles, he was upset about something, but they didn't know what.

Gongenzaka looked down at Yuya from the side, "I'm sorry that I, the man Gongenzaka was too weak to protect You Show Duel, if I had just won the last duel, then You wouldn't have to… you wouldn't have to duel again with all this needless pressure on you".

Sora who was taking a bit of chocolate looked at Yuya, "Are you sure? It doesn't look like he's feeling much pressure, in fact it looks like he's ready to fight and end this here and now".

Yuya narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, "This is the real final battle! I will win this duel and protect our duel school as well as dad's dueling style!" Gongenzaka looked at Yuya shocked over how aggressive Yuya sounded, "Y-Yuya".

Futoshi got a determined expression on his face, "That's right, there is no way big bro Yuya will lose this duel, after all we have the Pendulum Summoning on our side".

Ayu nodded her head with a smile, "That's right, there is no way he will lose when he has the Pendulum Summoning". Tatsuya nodded his head, "That's right! There is no way that big bro Yuya will lo…"

However Himika chuckled when she heard the kids say that, "Are you sure about that?" All of them looked at her confused before she continued, "All of you don't seem to realize how strong Reiji really are".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that, "Did she say… Reiji?" The name sounded really familiar, but could it really be him?

Reiji turned his eyes towards the kids, Sora, Gongenzaka and Yuzu, "You all have been cheering him on enough now don't you all agree?" He turned his eyes towards Yuya again, "From now on, I would like you to just stay quiet and watch my duel with him".

Yuya nodded his head, however while Reiji entered the duel arena Yuya remained where he was standing and took out a card from his deck box. He looked at it while he narrowed his eyes, _I still haven't figured out how I can make this card work well with my deck, however with how our situation is right now, I will need all the help I can get,_ he thought as he placed it into his deck while he walked towards the door to the duel arena.

Shuzo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Reiji who stood inside of the duel arena and looked at Yuya who entered it, "I know I have seen him before, but is it really…?

He took out his Duel Disk and began searching the internet and gasped when an image of Reiji Akaba along with his information appeared on it, "I knew it, he's Reiji Akaba".

At the same time Reiji and Yuya stood and stared at each other with a lot of intensity inside of the duel arena.

Ayu hugged Yuzu's waist when she felt the intensity coming out of Yuya, "Big sis Yuzu, I'm getting scared".

Yuzu bent down and hugged Ayu while she looked at Yuya troubled, "What's going on with Yuya?"

Gongenzaka looked at him with a serious expression on his face, "He's concentrating on his duel which will decide the fate of You Show Duel".

Yuzu turned her eyes at Gongenzaka when she heard that before she looked back at Yuya and felt troubled when she saw the hard expression on his face, "But that's not Yuya at all".

Yuzu got a determined look on her face before she called out to Yuya, "Yuya, laugh!" Yuya got a shocked expression and looked at Yuzu and she spoke again, "You Show Duel is all about bright, fun and entertaining duels right? So don't forget to smile".

Yuya looked at her, "Smile…" He lowered his head and closed his eyes while he took a deep breath, he then got a smile on his face, "That's right, bright and fun entertainment is my motto after all". He pulled up his goggles and looked at Reiji, "No matter what, I must never forget that". All of his friends got relieved smiles on their faces when they saw that he acted like his normal self again.

He held up his arms with a bright smile on his face, "Alright, allow me to show you the best duel that deserves the best smiles". All of them cheered when he said that.

Himika let out a mocking sound when she heard that, "However, how long will those smiles stay intact I wonder?"

Reiji looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face, "So which action field should we pick? You're free to choose which field you want".

Yuya got shocked when he heard that, if he got to pick the field then it could give him the advantage. He turned towards Shuzo, he then nodded his head with a smile.

Shuzo held up his hand to show that he had understood, however he was troubled, _Yuya is telling me that he's leaving the decision to me again, however if that guy really is THE Reiji Akaba, then Yuya's opponent is a duelist that has the qualifications of a pro,_ he thought to himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he made his choice, _Even if it's cowardly and underhanded, if it's for Yuya and if it's to protect You Show Duel, I have to pick the field that is most suitable for Yuya,_ he thought to himself.

He held up his hand with a smile, "Show them the greatest entertainment on the greatest stage Yuya!" He then pressed the button on the selection button, "Action field, on! Activate the field spell, Athletic Circus".

The ARC system activated and the field turned into the inside of a circus tent. The kids let out excited shouts, Sora also smiled a little when he saw the field, "It's a circus".

Gongenzaka smiled, "That's without a doubt the field that fits Yuya the best". Gongenzaka looked towards Shuzo, "Principle! That's some nice spirit you're backing Yuya up with!"

Shuzo smiled as he looked down at Yuya, "That's as much as I can do for you from here, the rest is up to you now Yuya". Yuya smiled at him, "Thanks Principle".

Yuya then closed his eyes with a smile still on his face, "It is an entertainer's job to live up to the expectations of others, so I'll show you the greatest duel". He said as he held up his arm and his Duel Disk activated and the energy blade came out before he held it out in front of himself.

Yuzu held out her arms with a smile, "These powerful duelists have gathered together in this arena of battle..."

Tatsuya then continued the chant, "They'll kick up dirt alongside their monsters and soar through the air…"

Futoshi then picked up where Tatsuya left off, "And they will ride along the field!"

Ayu then held out her arms, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling". Yuzu and the two boys appeared around her, "Action…"

Yuya and Reiji stared at each other as the action card scattered across the field, "Duel!" Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them.

Yuya looked at Reiji with a smile, "As thanks for letting me pick the stage we would duel on, I will let you have the first move".

Reiji looked at him, "Thanks… let me have the first move? I see, so you're thinking like that". Yuya looked at him confused, Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Very well, I will humbly accept your offer, it's my move then".

He grabbed one card in his hand, "I'm gonna activate three spell cards, and first is the continuous spell card Covenant with the Infernal Gate". He placed the spell card into his Duel Disk and a card with the image of a scroll in front of a gate appeared on the field next to him.

He looked at Yuya, "During each one of my standby phases, this card will inflict 1000 points of damage to me". Yuya's eyes widened in shock, had he heard that correct?

Yuzu stared at Reiji shocked, "During each one of his own standby phases…" Gongenzaka finished her sentence, "He will use his card to inflict 1000 points of damage to himself?"

Reiji looked at Yuya, "Also, once per turn I can add one level 4 or below DD monster from my deck to my hand".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and revealed the card with the image of a three headed dog creature on it, "I add D/D Cerberus to my hand".

The kids looked confused, "Uh, D/D?"

Sora didn't look at them as he answered, "It stands for 'Different Dimension', it refers to creatures from another reality".

Reiji grabbed another card in his hand, "And the second card is the same, I activate the continuous spell card Covenant with the Infernal Gate". Another Covenant with the Infernal Gate appeared on the field.

Gongenzaka's eyes widened in shock, "Say what? Then that means that during his next standby phase…"

Yuzu finished the sentence for him, "He's gonna take 2000 points of damage". Yuya looked shocked as well, _I have no idea what this guy is planning, but he's taking a huge risk right now since he's gonna lose half of his life points as soon as his turn begins,_ he thought to himself.

Another card came out of Reiji's deck and he grabbed it, "And like before, I add one level 4 or below DD monster from my deck to my hand". He revealed the card, "I choose D/D Lilith and add it to my hand", he placed the card into his hand before he grabbed another card in it.

"And finally I'm activating the third spell card, the continuous spell card Covenant with the Swamp King". A spell card with the image of a swamp creature behind a stone tablet appeared on the field, "This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during each one of my standby phases".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "With that card he will now take 3000 points of damage during his next standby phase, what is he planning to do that he's willing to take such a huge risk?"

Reiji looked at Yuya, "Now once per turn, Covenant with the Swamp King allows me to Fusion Summon one fiend type fusion monster once per turn without the use of a fusion card".

Yuzu gasped in shock when she heard that, "Did he just say that he is gonna Fusion Summon?" However the one that were the most shocked of them all were without a doubt Sora.

Yuya looked at Reiji really shocked, "He's gonna Fusion Summon without using a fusion card like Polymerization?"

Reiji grabbed two of the four cards in his hand, "The cards I'm gonna fuse together is D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith". Reiji then held up the two monsters, "Hellhound flashing your vicious fangs! Enchantress seducing beings in the dead of night! Amidst the light swirling in the netherworld, join together this instant as one being and give birth to a new king!"

Lilith and Cerberus got sucked into a vortex, "I Fusion Summon! Be born, level 6! D/D/D Temujin the Raging Inferno King!" A slime fiend type monster with mostly black armor with a little red and blue and a large red shield and a large red sword appeared on the field, Atk: 2000

Yuya looked at the new monster with an amazed look on his face, "Incredible, he Fusion Summoned without the use of a fusion card".

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth frustrated, "So he's also a fusion user like that Masumi girl?"

Yuzu however raised an eyebrow, "However it doesn't make sense, why would take such a huge risk just to summon that monster?"

Ayu looked confused, "It has D/D/D in its name now". Tatsuya also looked confused, "Three D's in its name this time, what could it mean?"

Sora however stared at Reiji as he seemed to forget the chocolate he was holding, "Something is different this time compared to when that girl Fusion Summoned. Could this be the real thing?" He mumbled to himself.

Shuzo had gotten shocked when he saw Reiji Fusion Summon Temujin and started to look through Reiji's dueling history again, "There is no record of Reiji Akaba using fusion monsters in any of his duels in the past".

He turned his eyes towards Reiji concerned, "If he was so overwhelming without them, does that mean that he's even stronger now than he were before?" Shuzo got worried, Yuya's chances of winning were small before, and if Reiji had grown even stronger he used to be in the past, then his chances of winning were even slimmer than just a moment ago, "C-can you win this Yuya?"

Reiji grabbed the last two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _That was the last two cards in his hand, which meant that his hand originally were only spells and most likely some traps too, since I beat he just threw down at least one trap card,_ Yuya thought to himself, as he wondered what his two face down cards could be.

Reiji then adjusted his glassed on his nose again as he stared at Yuya, he then moved his hand around his chin as if he were studying Yuya.

Ayu glared at Reiji, "Why does he act all high and mighty like that?" Futoshi nodded his head, "He's so relaxed even though he's just a fourth rate substitute duelist".

Sora studied Reiji as he answered the kids, "Relaxed? Maybe, I mean he is willing to take 3000 points of damage to Fusion Summon a monster with 2000 attack points. I think he's underestimating Yuya's skill as a duelist".

Yuzu looked both shocked and angry when she heard that, "No way!"

Gongenzaka gritted his and clenched his fists while he glared at Reiji, "Unforgivable, to underestimate your opponent so blatantly is nothing but a disgrace to duelists everywhere!"

Tatsuya looked at Yuya with an angry expression on his face, "Don't let a guy like that win".

Ayu nodded her head with the same kind of expression on her face, "Yeah give him a serious beating".

Futoshi held up both of his arms, "Shiver him to a pulp big bro Yuya!"

Yuya smiled at the three kids, "Got it, leave it to me. However what's really gonna make him shiver is my entertainment dueling".

Yuya started running, "It's my turn, I draw!" He drew his card as he jumped up in the air, he looked at the card and a smile appeared on his face, "Now I summon Performapal Whip Viper in attack mode". Whip Viper then appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Yuya landed on a trapeze platform and held out his hand towards Temujin, "And now I activate his special ability, once per turn during either player's main phase, Whip Viper can switch the attack and defense points of one of your monsters until the turn's end phase".

Whip Viper hissed as he held up his tail and the heart shape on it began swinging back and forth. Temujin's sword then got stuck in the ground as he dropped it, Atk & Def: 2000-1500/1500-2000

Ayu got a happy smile, "Alright, he weakened it!"

Tatsuya nodded his head with a happy smile as well, "Yeah, now Temujin's attack points are 1500 while Whip Viper have 1700, he can destroy it now". Futoshi did a little dance on the spot, "Shivers!"

Yuya pointed at Temujin, "Now Whip Viper, attack D/D/D Temujin the Raging Inferno King Whip Viper jumped towards Temujin to attack him.

Reiji however pressed one of the face down cards on his Duel Disk's display screen, "I activate my continuous trap, Covenant with the Valkyries". A card with the image of an arena with a feather in the middle appeared on the field.

Gongenzaka' widen his eyes in shock, "Another Covenant card?" Yuzu's eyes widened as well, "But that would mean that…"

Reiji narrowed his eyes a little, "I will take another 1000 life points of damage during my standby phase, now all fiend type monsters on my side of the field gain 1000 attack points". Temujin Atk: 1500-2500. Whip Viper got a shocked expression on his face as he now was weaker than Temujin again.

Yuya jumped off the trapeze platform he was standing on and jumping on the big balls hanging from the ceiling, he then found what he was looking for, he grabbed the action card and jumped back to the platform and held it out, "I activate the action spell card High Dive! Now until the end phase of this turn, Whip Viper gain 1000 attack points".

A trampoline appeared under Whip Viper and he fell down into it before he bounced back up while he hissed with confidence as he got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 1700-2700.

Gongenzaka held up his right fist with a smirk, "Alright, that's the spirit Yuya".

Tatsuya also smiled, "Way to go big bro Yuya, with this, you managed to turn the tables again". Ayu and Futoshi danced a little on the spot as they also cheered.

Yuya pointed at Temujin, "Alright Whip Viper, time to pick up where we left off, attack Temujin the Raging Inferno King now!" Whip Viper flew towards Temujin to finish what he started.

Reiji jumped into Temujin's hand and the monster launched him into the air, he then grabbed an action card and looked at it, he then pressed the image of his last face down card with a smirk and it got flipped face up.

Yuya's eyes widened when he saw what happened next, Temujin, Atk: 2500-1500. Whip Viper then rammed into Temujin the next second and an explosion appeared and the field got covered in smoke.

The kids began cheering, "He did it!" Yuzu also smiled when she saw Whip Viper's attack make contact with Temujin, however she soon gasped, "Huh? No way! How?" The kids looked at the field and saw to their shock that Temujin were still on the field.

Reiji spoke to Yuya who also had a shocked expression on his face, "I also activated an action card, the action card Evasion". Yuya narrowed his eyes a little, which meant that Whip Viper's attack had been negated before it could hit Temujin.

However he soon got a smile on his face again, "That was pretty good, you're putting up quite a good show for our audience". Reiji didn't say anything.

Shuzo placed a hand on his chin, "Hmm, They have been pretty even so far".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "No, that's not true at all dad". Gongenzaka nodded his head as he agreed, "Since that guy have activated four Covenant cards, he will receive 4000 points of damage as soon as his next standby phase begins, which means…"

Yuzu turned her eyes towards Yuya who was standing on the trapeze platform with Whip Viper next to him, "When Yuya end his turn, his opponent's life points will go down to zero".

However Shuzo turned towards Himika, he saw the confident look on her face, _I wonder about that, a duelist wouldn't take risks like that unless they have some kind of backup plan,_ he thought to himself.

Ayu looked at Yuzu with a smile, "Which means that big bro will win this duel as soon as his turn ends?"

Futoshi looked at Tatsuya, "That was quick". Tatsuya nodded his head, "That guy did a great mistake with his strategy".

Sora narrowed his eyes, "I wonder about that", The others looked at him before he continued, "He doesn't look like the kind of guy that would make a mistake like that, also it is interesting that right before Whip Viper's attack hit, Temujin's attack points returned to 1500".

Yuya and Reiji stared at each other before Reiji chuckled a little. Yuya raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Reiji looked at him as he adjusted his glasses again, "My apologies, I just remembered you saying things like 'thanks' and 'let me' in the beginning of this duel, it seems like you're a very kind person Yuya Sakaki".

Yuya got a confused expression on his face and Reiji continued, "However, that kindness is useless on a battlefield". Yuya gritted his teeth a little when he heard that.

Reiji looked at him, "Even right now, with how things are right you will win the duel by simply ending your turn, however you're still hesitating to do it. That kindness of yours is without a doubt the reason for that".

He closed his eyes, "I wonder how far you will be able to go with this softness and naivety you have".

Futoshi looked at Reiji while he narrowed his eyes, "What is that guy doing? Does he want to lose?"

Ayu looked at Yuya while she narrowed her eyes, "Beat him down good big bro Yuya".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya as he held up his fists, " She's right Yuya, do not hesitate to strike him down".

Tatsuya nodded his head, "That's right, end this duel here and now!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, he didn't want the duel to end like this, he wanted to put up a spectacular show before ending the duel, not let the opponent lose because of his own card effects.

Yuya looked at the cards in his hand, he then grabbed one of them and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuya then looked at Reiji, "And now Whip Viper's ability ends and Temujin's attack points return to normal". Temujin, Atk & Def: 1500-2000/2000-1500.

Yuya then turned his eyes to Whip Viper, "And at the same time, the effect of the action card High Dive ends as well, which means that Whip Viper's attack points return to normal as well". Whip Viper, Atk: 2700-1700.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Reiji, "And now, I will kindly ask you to pay the 4000 points of damage you owe because of your four Covenant cards". The four continuous Covenant cards appeared in front of Reiji, prepared to collect his debt to them.

However Reiji got a smirk on his face, "Covenants? Such measly things". Then to everyone's shock so shattered the cards, Yuya looked at Reiji, "What just happened?"

Reiji looked at Yuya with a smile, "The Covenants were nullified, you see right after I picked up Evasion, I activated the trap card Lease Laundering, when it is activated it negates the effects of all Covenant cards and then destroy all of the Covenant cards that were negated at the end phase of the turn".

Sora nodded his head, "So that's what happened, Temujin's attack points returned to 1500 because the effect of Covenant with the Valkyries was negated".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Not only that, but he also negated the 4000 points of damage he would have taken".

Reiji then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now I get to draw one card for each Covenant card that were destroyed through this card's effect, which means that I now draw four new cards". Reiji drew four new cards from his deck.

Yuya sighed to himself a little relieved, "I knew it was too good to be true that I could win just like that, however I'm also glad because I wouldn't be happy to that way, if it had happened then I wouldn't have been able to show off my entertainment dueling that everyone have been waiting for".

Yuya looked at Reiji, "You might think that that's a naïve way to think, but you know, I want to win with my own dueling style, the entertainment dueling that I inherited from my father".

Reiji closed his eyes, "Yusho Sakaki's dueling huh?" Yuya looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes, "You… know my father?"

Yaiba made a mocking sound, "Of course we know about him, he's pretty famous after all".

Hokuto had a mocking smirk on his face, "He's the former duel champion that ran away in fear from that title match three years ago after all".

Yuya glared at Yaiba and Hokuto, however before he could say anything Reiji sent a dangerous glare their way, "Shut up!" Yuya turned towards Reiji in shock as he defended his father.

Hokuto and Yaiba took a step backwards while they trembled in fear, Masumi sighed, "Idiots…"

Reiji gave Yuya an apologizing look, "Please excuse me for my outburst, of course I know about your father, after all he's one of the pioneers that lead the way in creating our current action dueling, I respect him from the bottom of my heart, so I will have you show it to me, the dueling you inherited from your father". Yuya looked at him shocked.

Reiji got a confident smile on his face, "And if you do, then I will show you the full extent of my abilities".

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "The full extent? Then you mean until now, you haven't dueled seriously?"

Reiji's smile grew bigger as he placed his fingers on his deck, "You're about to find out, It's my turn now, I draw".

He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon the level 3 tuner monster D/D Night Howling in attack mode". A red mouth appeared on the field and opened itself, Atk: 300.

Yuya's eye widened in shock, "Did you just say tuner monster?" All of his friends also stared at it in shock.

Himika chuckled with a smile on her face, "The real show is about to begin".

Reiji looked at Yuya, "And when D/D Night Howling is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below D/D monster in my graveyard with zero attack points, and the monster I choose to bring back D/D Lilith". Lilith reappeared on the field, Atk: 100-0.

Reiji then held up his arm, "And now I tune my level 3 D/D Night Howling with my level 4 D/D Lilith!"

D/D Night Howling roared one more time before he became three green rings of energy and Lilith flew in to them, "Howl that cut through the night, become the first cry of the knew king who obtained the speed of the gale itself".

D/D Lilith became four stars inside of the three rings and then turned into a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Be born, Level 7, D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales!" An warrior looking fiend type monster in gray armor with a green cape and a sword in his hand appeared on the field while being surrounded by winds, Atk: 2500.

Yuya looked at Alexander with a expression of complete shock on his face, "He summoned a Synchro monster too?"

The kids gasped in shock and worry while Gongenzaka clenched his fists worried, "You mean to tell me that that guy can use more than just Fusion?" Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, hoping that he would be okay in this duel.

Reiji narrowed his eyes a little, "However don't think I'm done yet, I activate the special ability of D/D/D Temujin the Raging Inferno King, so now since I special summoned a D/D/D monster other than this card, I can special summon one D/D monster from my graveyard, so be reborn once again, D/D Lilith!" Lilith reappeared on the field once again, Atk: 100.

Reiji then held out his hand towards Alexander, "And now I activate the special ability of D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales! When a D/D monster is special summoned, I can special summon another D/D monster from my graveyard".

Yuya looked at Reiji shocked, "Say what?" He got a worried expression on his face, the D/D monsters still in Reiji's graveyard were D/D Cerberus and D/D Night Howling, would he bring back Night Howling so he would be able to Synchro summon once again?

Reiji held out his hand, "Be reborn, D/D Cerberus!" D/D Cerberus appeared on Reiji's field as all three of its heads roared, Atk: 1800.

Yuya's eyes widened when he saw that he had brought back the level 4 D/D Cerberus, _It can't be, is he about to…?_

Reiji then looked at Yuya, "And now I overlay my level 4 D/D Cerberus and level 4 D/D Lilith in order to build the Overlay Network".

Yuya gritted his teeth as he saw the two monsters turn into purple energy and flew up into the vortex that looked like a star system that appeared above them, "I knew it!"

"In order to reign over the entire world, descend now and take what is yours. I Xyz Summon! Be born, rank 4! D/D/D Caesar the King of Surging Waves". A fiend monster in purple armor with a long broad sword appeared on the field with two blue orbs orbiting around him, Atk: 2400.

Yuya's eyes trembled a little, "Y-you're joking right, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz? He can use all of them?"

Yuya's friends as well as the aces of the three special summoning methods looked amazed at what they had just seen while Himika just had a smile on her face. Sora narrowed his eyes, "He can even use Xyz monsters as well…"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "T-that guy sure is something else".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "So he can use all three of the major summoning methods huh? I guess that's what you would expect from the genius duelist Reiji Akaba".

Reiji adjusted his glasses again, "D/D/D stands for 'Different Dimension Demon'. I have prepared a good taste for you, of the power of the kings that rule over the Different Dimension".

Yuya didn't say anything as he stared at the three D/D/D monsters with Whip Viper wrapped around his arm, he sure hadn't expected to face monsters from each one of the three major summoning methods at once, but his face down should keep him safe for this turn.

Reiji once again adjusted his glasses, "And now I'll attack, Temujin the Raging Inferno King, destroy Performapal Whip Viper now!" Temujin jumped up in the air towards Yuya as he held up his sword.

Yuya quickly pressed the image of his face down card, "I activate the spell card Hippo Carnival! This card now summons three Hippo Tokens to my field in defense mode". A yellow, a blue and a red female hippo appeared on the field with smiles on their faces, Def: 0.

Yuya had a smile on his face, "And now thanks to Hippo Carnival, the opponent can only choose a Hippo Token as the target for an attack".

Reiji looked at him, "I see, pretty clever. Alright then Temujin, attack the blue Hippo Token". Temujin slashed the blue Hippo Token with his sword and destroyed it.

Tatsuya had a smile on his face, "Alright, he managed to protect Whip Viper and his life points".

Gongenzaka had a smile on his face as well, "Alright, good move Yuya!" Yuzu was relieved. It looked like Yuya would be able to survive this turn.

Reiji then pointed at the red Hippo Token, "And now Alexander the King of Gales, attack that Hippo Token!" Alexander jumped towards the red Hippo Token and cut it in half with his sword and it exploded.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Next I activate Alexander's special ability, once per turn when Alexander destroys a monster in battle, he can destroy another monster on your field, which means that your last Hippo Token is about to be destroyed".

Yuya and Whip Viper's eyes widened when they heard that. Alexander then cut the last Hippo Token in half and it exploded.

Reiji looked at Yuya, "Which means that your Whip Viper's protection is now gone". He then held up his arm, "Now go Caesar the King of Surging Waves, destroy Whip Viper!"

Caesar flew towards Yuya and Whip Viper, Whip Viper narrowed his eyes troubled, he let go of Yuya's arm and jumped towards Caesar that slashed him with his sword, destroying Whip Viper, Yuya LP: 4000-3300.

Futoshi got a disappointed expression on his face, "Dang it, he destroyed them all".

Reiji then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn".

An excited smile appeared on Yuya's face and he chuckled a little, "Amazing, so this is what it's like when you're serious huh? To be honest I'm a bit shocked, I didn't expect that you could use all three of the summoning methods like that".

Yuya then got a determined expression on his face, "It's my turn now, and while I can only use Xyz Summoning of the three summoning methods, I also have a power that belongs to me only".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "The fun has just begun!" He then drew his next card and looked at it, he felt a smile appear on his face when he saw that it was Timegazer Magician. He then held out his hands with a big smile on his face, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I have kept you waiting too long, but now you're about to witness an entertainment duel from me, Yuya Sakaki, that can _only_ be performed by Yuya Sakaki".

The kids smiled when they heard that, since it could only mean one thing, "It's time, I have been waiting for this". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded as they had also waited for this moment.

Yuya held out his hand and he held both Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in it, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, to set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two magicians in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind Yuya and Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician appeared in the pillars and the number 1 appeared under Stargazer Magician while the number 8 appeared under Timegazer Magician.

Yuya held out his hand, "And with this, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum that appeared in the sky and was swinging back and forth between Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters".

Yuya held up his hand towards the sky and the portal formed between the two Pendulum Zones, then a red beam of light and a blue beam of light as well, "Now appear with your heroic and beautiful dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500, "And next is Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire appeared on the field and Fire Mufflion appeared out of the fire, Atk: 800.

The kids smiled, "There it is, a Pendulum summoning!" Tatsuya said with a smile

Ayu nodded her head with an excited expression on her face, "Yeah and he summon both Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion". Futoshi began to shake his body a little, "Shivers!"

Yuzu held up her hand with a smile, "Alright Yuya, it's time for a counterattack". Gongenzaka got a determined look on his face, "That's right, go and get him Yuya".

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "I'm counting on you Yuya, you have to win this".

Yuya's smile grew bigger as three spotlights hit him, "And now dear spectators, please watch carefully, because our main star, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is about to do some amazing fire acrobatics".

The kids and Yuzu gasped in shock as Yuya jumped off the trapeze platform while he pulled down his goggles, "Now let's go Odd-Eyes!" He landed on Odd-Eyes and held on to his horns while the dragon roared.

Yuya pointed at Temujin, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Temujin the Raging Inferno King". Odd-Eyes roared and ran towards Temujin, "Now with those dual colored eyes of yours, lay waste to everything that lies before you!" Odd-Eyes jumped up in the air with a mighty roar, "Now strike him down with Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes unleashed his attack from his mouth towards Temujin who placed his shield in front of himself to protect himself, the Spiral Strike Burst hit the shield and Temujin struggled to keep the attack away, Yuya's smile grew bigger, "And now Odd-Eyes's special ability activates! When he battles a level 5 or above monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!"

The force behind the attack got more intense and the shield shattered and hit Temujin and destroyed him, Reiji covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Reiji LP: 4000-3000.

Tatsuya got a huge smile on his face, "Alright he did it. 500 points of damage became 1000 points instead and now he's taken the lead".

Yuzu got a soft smile on her face as she looked at Yuya, "And knowing Yuya, he's most likely not done yet".

Yuya at that moment held out his hand towards Fire Mufflion, "Next, I activate Fire Mufflion's special ability, if this card is in attack mode and a Pendulum monster destroys a monster in battle, by giving up his own attack, Odd-Eyes now gain 200 extra attack points and can attack again".

Fire Mufflion roared as fire came out of his burning mane and the fire formed a ring of fire, Yuya looked at it with a smile, "Alright Odd-Eyes, let's go, jump through that ring".

Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards the ring of fire and jumped through it, Atk: 2500-2700. While they passed through it Yuya smiled at the audience and waved at them.

Tatsuya had an amazed expression on her face, "So awesome, Odd-Eyes jumped through a ring of fire". Yuzu smiled when she saw what Odd-Eyes did and Yuya's wave, "To think that you can use a power up move like that, that show off".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a smile, "He truly is a wild animal tamer… no scratch that, he's a dragon tamer".

Shuzo pressed his hands towards the window in the control room with a smile, "Now that's real entertainment, it's burning and hot-blooded, Yuya!"

Yuya then turned his eyes towards Alexander, "And now Odd-Eyes, attack Alexander the King of Gales with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared as he unleashed a second Spiral Strike Burst that hit Alexander, "And Odd-Eyes's special ability activates again, Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes roared as the force behind his attack increased and Alexander got destroyed, Reiji covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves of the explosion, Reiji, LP: 3000-2600.

Yuya smiled, _Alright, I managed to get rid of two of them, and if I'm lucky, maybe even the third one_. He looked around, searching for an action card and finally saw one on a ball.

Odd-Eyes ran next to the ball and Yuya picked up the action card, he looked at the card while he placed his normal card back into his hand since he had had it in his mouth so he could grab the action card.

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Alright, looks like my luck is extra good today". He placed the action card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the action spell card Wonder Chance! This card lets one of my monsters gain an extra attack during each battle phase".

Yuya pointed at Caesar, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Caesar the King of Surging Waves". Odd-Eyes unleashed a third Spiral Strike Burst towards Caesar.

However right before it hit one of Caesar's overlay units shattered and Reiji narrowed his eyes since everything went as planned. The spiral Strike Burst hit Caesar and destroyed him while Reiji shielded his face, Reiji LP: 2600-2300.

Ayu jumped in excitement, "He did it, he took all of them down".

Tatsuya had an equally excited look on his face, "Not only that, he also dealt 1700 points of damage to the opponent in one turn".

Yuzu held up a fist with an excited expression on her face as well, "He can win with this, even if his opponent can use all of the three special summon methods, as long as Yuya has the Pendulum Summoning he can protect You Show Duel from LDS".

Shuzo had a happy expression on his face after seeing Yuya take down all three of Reiji's monsters, "You're on fire Yuya! You truly are the ace of You Show Duel".

Yuya jumped down from Odd-Eyes and landed on a knee before he got up and pulled up his goggles with a smile on his face, "Dear audience, I thank all of you for your cheers, of course because of his own ability, Fire Mufflion can't attack this turn".

Yuya then held out his arms to his sides, "And with that, Odd-Eyes's amazing performance is over for this turn". Yuya bowed before he looked at the spectators with a smile, "And since the battle phase is now over, Odd-Eyes's attack points return to normal since Fire Mufflion's ability now ends". Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2700-2500.

Yuya then walked over to Odd-Eyes and patted him on his leg, "Great work Odd-Eyes".

However the next moment Yuya noticed something inside of the smoke from Odd-Eyes continuous assaults. He turned in that direction and his eyes widened in shock, "W-what the… what's going on here?" Alexander, Caesar and Temujin were still on the field, even though they should have been destroyed by Odd-Eyes.

Reiji looked at Yuya, "It's quite simple actually, I activated the special ability of Caesar the King of Surging Waves right before Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon could destroy him. By using one overlay unit, Caesar the King of Surging Waves can revive all the monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn at the end of the battle phase".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Huh, but then that means…" Gongenzaka finished the sentence, "That it can revive every monster that Yuya destroys".

Reiji adjusted his glasses before he looked at Yuya, "Of course, a powerful ability like this doesn't come without risks, during my next turn, if I control monsters that were summoned to the field because of Caesar's ability, then I will take 1000 points of damage for each one".

Tatsuya looked at the three D/D/D monsters, "He brought back three monsters thanks to Caesar's ability…"

Futoshi counted on his fingers before a smile appeared on his face, "And since he only has 2300 life points left, he's gonna lose if he takes the 3000 points of damage".

Sora closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "It won't happen". Both of the younger boys looked at him confused, "I already told you before, he's not the kind of duelist that would lose that easily, and especially not from his own card's effect".

Reiji held up his hand as his face down got flipped face up, "I activate my trap card, D/D/D Resource Management! With this card I return the three D/D/D monsters on my field to my extra deck, and then I can add two D/D monsters from my deck to my hand".

He placed Temujin, Alexander and Caesar back into his extra deck. Two cards then came out of his deck and he grabbed them.

Sora looked at the two smaller boys, "You see? Now those three monsters are gone, which means that he won't take any damage during his next turn, I did say that he wouldn't lose that easy didn't I?"

Futoshi had a confused expression on his face, "Big deal, all that he really did was returning his monsters to his extra deck right?"

Ayu looked at Futoshi and Tatsuya, "He said it was a powerful ability, but what did it really accomplish anyway?"

Tatsuya crossed his arms, "He did add two cards from his deck to his hand though, he wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble unless those cards were powerful".

Sora narrowed his eyes and turned back towards Reiji, "Those two cards, what kind of cards are they?" He also agreed that Reiji wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble to add those two D/D cards to his hand unless they were powerful. He suspected that they would find out during Reiji's next turn.

Yuzu called out to Yuya, "Yuya, keep it up! Just make it through the duel with a smile on your face while dueling using your entertainment dueling".

Yuya smiled gratefully at her, he then looked at the last card in his hand, he hadn't placed it face down last turn since he had believed that Hippo Carnival would be enough at that time, however he had been wrong, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, especially since he didn't know what kind of cards Reiji had added to his hand.

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". The card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Yuya looked up at Reiji with a smile, "You're really amazing you know? Everything you have done so far in this duel has surpassed my expectations, I can't wait to see what other surprises you have in store for me".

Reiji stared at Yuya that were on the floor below him as he stood on a trapeze platform now, "Likewise, you have done very well in this duel. You have allowed me to experience what a Pendulum Summon is like personally".

He then adjusted his glasses and looked at Yuya, "Now it's your turn to experience it". Yuya's eyes widened in confusion before Reiji continued, "It's time for you to see with your own eyes if the Pendulum Summoning method is a unique power that belongs to you alone or not".

Reiji placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate Spellbook Inside of the Pot, which means that both of us gets to draw three cards from our decks".

Yuya looked at Reiji shocked, "Huh? Are you sure that you want to do that? I mean that card could give me cards that could help me end the duel in my next turn".

Reiji placed his fingers, "It's fine, I would rather defeat you when you're using your full power against me". Yuya narrowed his eyes as both of them drew three cards each.

Reiji looked at his cards before he placed them in his hand and then grabbed two other cards and held them out, "And now, I use the scale 1 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Galilei and the scale the scale 10 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya looked at him shocked as Reiji placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, "Say what?" He looked in disbelief as he saw the Pendulum Zones appear behind Reiji and his two fiend monster appeared in them and the number 1 and 10 appeared under them.

Reiji looked at Yuya, "And with that, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time".

Gongenzaka's eyes were wide in shock, "Those are Pendulum monster!" He couldn't believe that someone other than Yuya had Pendulum cards.

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "No way…" He looked at Yuya concerned. She knew that he was proud that only he could Pendulum Summon so this must come as a great shock for him.

Sora looked at Reiji in shock as well, "You're kidding me!" The kids also looked at Reiji in shock over seeing someone else other than Yuya use Pendulum cards.

Reiji held out his hand, "O grand power swaying my soul itself! Become a new light inside of me and purge out the darkness dwelling within, Pendulum Summon!" He grabbed three cards in his hand and swung out with his arm, "Be born, my monsters!"

The portal formed between the two Pendulum Zone and a big beam of purple energy came down, shocking everyone, especially Yuya whose eyes trembled.

Three monsters that looked like giant crystals descended from the sky, "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, Level 8, D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon!" Three Hell Armageddons appeared next to each other, Atk x 3: 3000.

Everyone stared in shock and disbelief, Sora then spoke, "He summoned three monsters with 3000 attack points each". Yuzu got a worried expression as she looked at Yuya, his current life points were at 3300, if both Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion were taken out he would lose 2700 and then if he took a direct attack directly after that he would lose.

Yuya's eyes trembled as he looked at the three Hell Armageddons in complete and utter disbelief, "Why? How is he able to Pendulum Summon?"

Reiji pointed at Odd-Eyes, "And now, I'll attack your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my first Hell Armageddon!" The first Armageddon flew towards Odd-Eyes as the orb on it started glowing.

Yuzu hit the glass separating the room outside the duel arena from it, "Yuya, snap out of it!"

Yuya blinked as Yuzu's voice brought him back to his senses, he gritted his teeth as he pressed the image of his face down on the display screen on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card Half Unbreak! Thanks to this trap card, Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed in battle this turn and any damage from any battles with him is cut in half".

Hell Armageddon fired nine beams of purple energy towards Odd-Eyes who got trapped inside of a large bubble. The bubble shielded Odd-Eyes so he wasn't destroyed, however Yuya groaned in pain, Yuya LP: 3300-3050.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Half Unbreak huh, then my second Hell Armageddon, attack Performapal Fire Mufflion now". The second Armageddon prepared to attack Fire Mufflion.

Yuya gritted his teeth and jumped up on Odd-Eyes who roared and ran across the action field with Fire Mufflion right behind them. Yuya searched around himself while he gritted his teeth, "Where is one? An action card?"

However at that moment Hell Armageddon unleashed his attack and the nine blasts hit Fire Mufflion and destroyed him, the shockwave almost knocked Yuya off of Odd-Eyes, forcing the dragon to stop, Yuya LP: 3050-850.

Ayu got a worried expression on her face, "Big bro Yuya is down below 1000 life points now". Reiji then pointed at Odd-Eyes, "And while your Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed, you will still take battle damage even if it's halved, now go my third Hell Armageddon, Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The third Hell Armageddon unleashed his attack towards Odd-Eyes, the dragon roared before he before it's was shielded again by the bubble, Yuya gritted his teeth as he tried to avoid being blown off of Odd-Eyes, Yuya LP: 850-600.

Tatsuya had a scared expression, "He is down to 600 life points now and is facing three monsters that has 3000 attack points!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya…" She hoped that the shock of seeing someone else use the Pendulum Summon wouldn't affect his dueling ability right now.

Yuya looked up at Reiji, "Just who are you? Where did you get those Pendulum cards?"

Reiji didn't answer him as he grabbed the remaining three cards in his hand, "I place three cards face down and end my turn".

Himika applaud, "Splendid Reiji, if you have mastered the Pendulum summoning to this extent already, then we want need a measly duel school like You Show Duel". She had a smirk on her face, _If we don't need them anymore, then we will simply crush them! Then the Pendulum will belong to LDS alone along with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz._

Shuzo sat down with a troubled expression on his face, "I can't believe that he can use Pendulum Summoning as well… just how much power does Reiji Akaba possess?" However he then noticed the look on Yuya's face, it was the expression of a lost kid, "Yuya, snap out of it! The duel is not over yet! Keep burning and burning and burning, be hot-blooded!"

Yuya gasped when he heard Shuzo yell out to him and he snapped out of it, "That's right, I'm still in the middle of a duel here, I have to calm down, instead of worrying about him I just have to win the duel".

However Yuya couldn't stop himself from looking up at the three Hell Armageddons and the Pendulum Zones on Reiji's side, "Those are his Pendulum monsters, the Pendulum summoning was supposed to be a power granted only to me…"

Yuya quickly shook his head, he was getting distracted again, "Stop it, I don't have time to think about that right now if I don't win then we will lose our school".

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was a spell card. Yuya narrowed his eyes, deciding to keep it as a reserve plan if he needed it, because right now he had two other cards in his hand that could help him win the duel.

Yuya held up his hand, "Now by using my already set Pendulum scale I'll Pendulum Summon!"

The large Pendulum began to swing between the two magicians, "Swing again, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams of light came down from it, "Return from the extra deck Performapal Fire Mufflion!" Fire Mufflion reappeared on the field, Atk: 800.

"Next is Performapal Mimic Dragon!" Mimic Dragon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 0.

Yuya then narrowed his eyes, "And lastly a new monster I haven't used since I got it, now appear level 7, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400. Reiji's eyes widened slightly since he hadn't expected Yuya to summon a Red-Eyes monster.

Tatsuya looked at Ayu and Futoshi, "Hey, did you guys know that big bro Yuya had a Red-Eyes monster?" The other two kids shook their heads.

Yuzu got a troubled expression, "He told me that he received it from an old bully when he defeated him in a duel since he had planned on taking Yuya's Odd-Eyes if he had won, however he did say that he still weren't sure how to make it fit into his deck well, he must have added just for this match".

Yuya held out his hand, "Now Performapal Mimic Dragon's special ability activates, when he's special summoned his name changes to the name of another monster on my field and gains its level, attack and defense as well, so now he will become Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

A bright light came out of Mimic Dragon and through the light both duelists saw how Mimic Dragon's shape was changing. Once the light died out another Odd-Eyes were standing where Mimic Dragon had been, Atk & Def: 0-2500/0-2000, LV: 4-7.

Yuya held out his hand, "You wanted me to use all of my power? Well let me grant your wish! Now I overlay my two level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons in order to build the Overlay Network".

The transformed Mimic Dragon became yellow energy while Odd-Eyes turned into purple energy and they flew up and circled each other in the air for a moment before they flew down into the vortex that appeared on the ground.

"Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar with two red orbs orbiting around him, Atk: 3000.

Yuzu got a smile on her face, "Alright, he summoned Blazing Dragon! And with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as a backup plan he's victory is almost guaranteed".

Yuya then held out his hand towards Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, "And now I take and Gemini Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared.

Futoshi looked confused, "Huh? Gemini Summon?"

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya while he answered, "There is a special type of monsters called Gemini monsters, when they're first summoned to the field and when they are in the graveyard, they are counted as normal monsters, however if you normal summon them again, which can be called Gemini Summon, they can use their special abilities".

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "With the Pendulum Summoning, you can Gemini Summon a Gemini monster the same turn you summoned it since the Pendulum Summoning is a special summoning".

The kids looked at Yuya amazed, "That's so awesome", Tatsuya and Futoshi nodded as they agreed with Ayu.

Yuya held out his hand, "Now I activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's…"

However at that moment one of Reiji's face down cards got flipped face up, "I activate the continuous trap card, Covenant of Sealing, and with it I now target your Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon".

Yuya narrowed his eyes and pointed up at Timegazer Magician, however before he could say anything so interrupted Reiji him, "I'm afraid that your Timegazer Magician's ability is useless since this card can't be negated the turn I activated it".

Yuya gritted his teeth and then energy chains come out of the trap card and then they wrapped themselves around Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon who struggled to break free.

Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon shocked before he turned towards Reiji and growled a little while Reiji adjusted his glasses, "When I have two or more D/D Pendulum monsters on my field, I can target one monster on your field, as long as that monster remains on the field, it can't use its special abilities and if you want to attack with it, you have to pay 500 life points".

Reiji looked at Yuya, "However, you get to draw two cards instead of one during each one of your draw phases as long as this card remains on the field".

Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled, "This is bad, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon was Yuya's only chance of winning this duel".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "However, Yuya doesn't look worried or concerned at all". Yuzu also looked at Yuya and saw that Gongenzaka was right as she could only see a determined look in Yuya's eyes.

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate the spell card Pendulum Exchange! With this card, I can destroy one Pendulum monster on my field and then I get to draw one card for every two scales it have".

Yuya then pointed at Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "The one I'm gonna destroy is Odd-Eyes, and since his scale is 9, I'll draw four cards". Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon shattered and Yuya drew four cards. Yuya looked at Reiji, "And since my Blazing Dragon has left the field, your Covenant of Sealing is destroyed since its target is gone". Reiji's trap card shattered as it got destroyed.

Yuya then looked at Reiji who looked at Yuya with an analyzing expression on his face, "I have a feeling that there is more to this move than what can be seen".

Yuya nodded as he held up Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's card, "I activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's last special ability which activates when he leaves the field, I can place him in one of my Pendulum Zones, however since there is monsters in both of them, I have to get rid of one of them".

Yuya pointed up at Stargazer Magician, "Now I destroy Stargazer Magician to place Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon in his Pendulum Zone". Stargazer Magician shattered in the Pendulum Zone and Blazing Dragon took his place in it and the number 9 appeared under him.

Reiji looked at Yuya, "So since you can't Pendulum anymore because you have a scale 8 monster and a scale 9 monster in the Pendulum Zones, I guess you're planning on using his Pendulum ability?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah but before that I need to do something else first". He looked down at a spell card in his hand, he had added it to his deck since he knew that the monsters that had turned into overlay units would be sent to the graveyard even if they were Pendulum monsters.

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to revive my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my graveyard". Odd-Eyes reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Now you have two level 7 monsters on your field again".

Yuya held up his hand, "I overlay my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to build the Overlay Network". Both Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes got turned into purple energy and circled each other for a few moments in the air before they flew down into the vortex, "Now dragon of blazing flames, descend from your pillar of light and appear before us once again and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory".

A blinding light came out from the Pendulum Zone Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon were in, "I Scale Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7 Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!" A beam of light came out from the Pendulum Zone and hit the ground in front of Yuya, once the light died out so were Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon once again standing in front of him with two red orbs orbiting around him, Atk: 3000.

Reiji raised an eyebrow, "You Xyz Summoned Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon from the Pendulum Zone?"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, if Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon is in my Pendulum Zone and if its summoning conditions are met, I can Xyz Summon it from my Pendulum Zone, and I call this version of Xyz Summoning Scale Xyz Summon".

Reiji looked at Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "To think that he was still hiding this power".

Yuya held up his right arm, "Now I activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's special ability, which means that now by using one overlay unit, until the end of this turn, the attack points of all the monsters on your side of the field will be cut in half and then Blazing Dragon's attack points is increased by 200 times the total rank on the field".

One of Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's overlay units shattered and all three of the Hell Armageddons got surrounded by rings of fire, Atk x 3: 3000-1500. Then the fire surrounding them flew up in the air and combined together into a large fire dragon. It then flew down towards Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and dove straight into him. He then got surrounded by four pillars of fire that moved around him in a circle, Atk: 3000-4400.

Gongenzaka held up a fist with a smirk on his face, "Alright, he's gonna win!"

However Reiji pressed the image of one of his face down cards on the display screen on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Covenant with the Soul Taker, and just like Covenant of Sealing, this card's activation can't be negated. Now since I have two or more D/D Pendulum monsters on my field, I can target one of your monsters, like your Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. Your dragon now loses half of its original attack points and then one of my monsters gain 1000 attack points until the end phase of this turn".

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon lowered his head as his power decreased, Atk: 4400-2900. Then the first of his Hell Armageddons got surrounded by a purple aura, Atk: 1500-2500.

Reiji adjusted is glasses again and looked at Yuya, "Also one more thing, the only monster your monsters can attack is the monster on my field that gained attack points from Covenant with the Soul Taker".

Ayu got a sad expression on her face, "Oh man, and big bro Yuya were so close too".

Gongenzaka turned his eyes towards the kids, "He can still win this". The kids looked at him confused as he turned his eyes back to the duel, "Since he used Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon so can he use Odd-Eyes's special ability to double battle damage until the end of the turn he was summoned. And after he destroy the first Hell Armageddon, he can use Fire Mufflion's special ability to give Blazing Dragon 200 more attack points and then he will be able to attack again, which means he will attack one of the Hell Armageddons with 1500 points while Blazing Dragon have 3100, and then the damage will be doubled".

Tatsuya got a smile on his face when he heard that, "That means that this first attack will cause 800 points of damage to the opponent since the difference is 400, then the damage for the next attack will be 3200 since the difference is 1600". Ayu and Futoshi got smiles on their faces since it meant that Yuya had this duel won.

Yuya then jumped up on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's neck and grab a hold of one of his horns before he pointed at the enhanced Hell Armageddon, "And now Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, strike down D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon with Explosion force".

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon gathered fire in his mouth while the spikes on his back got covered fire, he then fired an intense burst of fire from his mouth while he unleashed two more blasts of fire from the spikes on his back and each one of them hit Hell Armageddon and caused an massive explosion.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Now the ability Odd-Eyes Blazing borrowed from Odd-Eyes activates and the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!"

The force of the explosion increased and Reiji covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Reiji LP: 2300-1500. Reiji held up CEO Hell Armageddon's card, "As you know, Pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard when they're destroyed". Reiji placed Hell Armageddon face up in his extra deck.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Time to end this, now I activate Fire Mufflion's…"

However Reiji interrupted him, "I activate my Hell Armageddons special ability, when a monster I control leaves the field, Hell Armageddon's attack points increase by that monster's original attack points until the end phase of this turn". The two Hell Armageddons got surrounded by dark purple auras, Atk x 2: 1500-4500.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he saw this, "Both of them… have 4500 attack points now?" Yuya gritted his teeth while he closed his eyes while he grabbed a card in his hand, "I end my turn by placing one card face down. Which means that Odd-Eyes Blazing's special ability ends and so does the effect of your Covenant with the Soul Taker". Hell Armageddon, Atk x 2: 4500-3000. Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, Atk: 2900-3000.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, "He couldn't do anything else. If this keeps up then You Show Duel will be doomed". All of them looked at Yuya worried, hoping that whatever card he had placed face down would be able to protect him.

Reiji placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card, however at that moment, electricity came out from both Galilei and Kepler, Galilei's scale then increased to 2 while Kepler's scale decreased to 5.

Reiji looked shocked as the electricity coming out from them flew across his field and hit both of his Hell Armageddon, "What?" Both of the Hell Armageddons then got destroyed.

The kids stared in shock, "His monsters got… but how?" Tatsuya asked in shock. Sora looked at Reiji, "It might have something to do with how his Pendulum Scale changed".

Gongenzaka got an excited smile on his face, "Then this is a chance to turn things around again". Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, after all the he Pendulum summons he can only summon level 3 and 4 monsters".

Yuya looked at Reiji's Pendulum Zones, _If he can only summon monsters that is level 3 and 4 then I might survive this turn, after all my face down is Defense Draw, so even if he summons a monster that can destroy Fire Mufflion, I can reduce the damage to 0 and then I get to draw one more card_.

Reiji looked up at his Pendulum Zones, _In the end so were they just prototypes, they are still unstable, but still this situation…_ he looked down on his face down, he then got a look of realization on his face. He placed a hand over his face and began laughing.

Yuya looked at Reiji shocked when he saw him laugh, "Of course, how could I have missed it?" He looked between his fingers, "The Pendulum Summoning is far from being complete".

Yuya looked at Reiji, "What did you say?" Reiji closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "I have seen the possibilities of further evolutions in Pendulum Summoning and I will have you bear witness to it in this very moment". Yuya had no idea what he was talking about but prepared himself as Reiji prepared to activate his last face down.

However at that moment they heard Himika's shocked voice, "What did you say?" Both Reiji and Yuya looked towards her shocked and saw Nakajima tell her something.

Masumi got a look of horror on her face, Professor Marco was…? Himika turned towards Reiji with a troubled expression on her face, "Reiji!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he understood that something must have happened. An image of Nakajima appeared out of his Duel Disk, "What happened Nakajima?"

Yuya saw how someone talked to Reiji but couldn't hear what they talked about. Reiji then narrowed his eyes as he jumped down from the trapeze platform by jumping from ball to ball and platform to platform until he reached the floor.

A shocked Yuya jumped off Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and looked after Reiji who walked away, "Wha… wait a minute! Where are you going?"

Reiji didn't look at him, "I'll give you the win".

Yuya ran over to the edge of the stage he was on and looked after Reiji, "W-wait a minute! Tell me, what's your name?"

Reiji stopped for a moment and turned his head around, "Reiji, Reiji Akaba". He then continued walking while Yuya looked after the Reiji, still shocked and troubled over the fact that he had used Pendulum Summoning as well.

 **So the fourth match between Yuya and Reiji ended with that Reiji had to leave before the duel ended, which meant he had to surrender the duel, however the duel shook Yuya's self confidence when he saw that Reiji could also use the Pendulum Summon method. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Spell:**

 **Pendulum Exchange: Destroy one Pendulum monster on your side of the field, then draw one card for every two scales it has (Scale 2 = 1 card, scale 4 = 2 cards and so on.)**

 **Traps:**

 **Covenant of Sealing (Continuous): If you control 2 or more D/D Pendulum monsters, target one opposing monster, that monster can't activate its special abilities and if the opponent has to pay 500 life points if they want to attack with it. The opponent get to draw two cards during their draw phase instead of one every turn as long as this card remains on the field, when the target monster leaves the field, destroy this card. This card's activation can't be negated.**

 **Covenant with the Soul Taker: If you control 2 or more D/D Pendulum monsters, target one opposing monster, that monster loses half of its original attack points, then one of your monsters gain 1000 attack points until the end phase. If any of the opponent's monsters attacks they have to attack your monster that gained attack points. This card's activation can't be negated.**


	10. Yuya vs Shuzo, teaching Yuya a lesson

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya dueled against Reiji Akaba to protect You Show Duel from being taken over by LDS. Yuya for a while got the upper hand after he Pendulum Summoned, however he soon got shocked and shaken when he saw Reiji also Pendulum Summon. Yuya managed to temporally snap out of it and continue to duel, however even with Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon he was unable to end the duel, however the duel got interrupted as Reiji learned that something had happened and so he left the duel and gave the victory to Yuya, what will happen next?**

Chapter 10- Yuya vs Shuzo, teaching Yuya a lesson

Yuya stood inside of the duel arena while the action field disappeared, he sighed and pulled his goggles down, he gritted his teeth, he were supposed to be the only one who could use the Pendulum Summoning, yet the prodigy duelist Reiji Akaba also had Pendulum cards, he sighed and slowly walked towards the door that led out of the duel arena.

Sora outside of the duel arena stood with a lollipop with an amazed expression on his face, "That guy sure was amazing, he used Xyz, Synchro and Fusion, heck even Pendulum, and to be able to use all four of them must mean that he's quite a powerful duelist".

No one answered him since they were concerned about how Yuya was feeling right now. At that moment the door to the duel arena opened up and Yuya exited it with a depressed expression on his face which caused Yuzu to feel a sharp pain in her chest.

Yuzu ran over to him with the kids close behind her, "Yuya, are you okay?" However she stopped shocked and concerned when Yuya sank down on his knees.

Yuya looked down at the floor with his goggles still over his eyes, "Why…how did he have Pendulum cards? Pendulum Summoning… it's my thing". He gritted his teeth while he clenched his fists. Yuzu looked at him with sad eyes, she really hated to see Yuya this sad and upset when he normally were so happy and full of energy.

Shuzo came over to them while he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Well, it seems like we're okay for the moment".

Yuzu looked at her father with shocked eyes, "Did you say we're okay?" Did her father not see how upset Yuya was right now?

Shuzo turned towards her and the others, "Well yeah, the people from LDS left, and thanks to everyone's hard work, our duel school is safe for the moment right?"

Sora placed his arms behind his head, "You said 'everyone's hard work', but don't you just mean Yuya's hard work since he was the only one who actually won one of the three original duels?"

Yuzu looked away with look of guilt on her face since she had lost her duel and Gongenzaka gritted his teeth and closed his eyes since his duel had ended in a draw.

Tatsuya turned towards Sora with an angry expression on his face, "Someone who chose not to fight for his own school for no reason whatsoever don't have the right to complain".

Ayu turned towards Sora with an irritated expression on her face, "That's right you wimp, why did you just back out like that right before the duel?"

Futoshi also turned towards Sora with an irritated expression on his face, "That's right, you're no friend of You Show Duel".

Sora waved his hand towards the kids with an apologizing expression on his face, "Alright alright, I'm sorry, really". He then walked away.

Shuzo looked after him, "Hey Sora! Where are you going?" He then turned towards the kids while he narrowed his eyes, "And you three, don't say stuff like that".

Futoshi looked at Shuzo with an angry expression, "Just forget about a guy like him who backed out right before the deciding duel". Ayu nodded her head, "That's right, we don't need wimps like him".

Tatsuya then looked at Yuya, "And if LDS comes back, I'll fight next time!" Ayu and Futoshi nodded their heads and said the same thing. Tatsuya looked at Yuya with a smile, "So please train us too, with _your_ Pendulum Summoning big bro Yuya".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "But the Pendulum Summoning isn't just mine!" Tatsuya took a step backwards in shock from Yuya's outburst and Yuya took that moment and tried to run away from there, he wanted to be alone right now, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

However Shuzo knew that right now leaving Yuya alone would not be the right thing to do. He reached out and grabbed Yuya's arm before he could run away. Yuya looked at Shuzo shocked who had a serious expression on his face (which was really rare for him), "Where do you think you're going kiddo? Running away from this won't change anything. It's like you said, the Pendulum Summoning isn't yours alone anymore". Yuya looked at Shuzo shocked.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS'S CONTROL CENTER,

All the personal in the control room stood up and looked towards Reiji, Nakajima and Himika that came up on the elevator platform, "Thanks for all your hard work Mr President".

Reiji nodded his head before he walked forward, "Please explain the details of the attack on Marco for me".

The man in charge nodded his head before they turned towards the screen, "It occurred at the Maiami NLD-038 area, it happened around 5.54 PM and we detected a really strong summoning reaction".

Himika looked at him, "Which summoning method was it".

The man in charge looked at her, "It was Xyz Summoning". Himika looked at Reiji, "And Yuya Sakaki was with us when it happened this time".

Reiji nodded his head, "Yes, even though he knows how to use Xyz summoning, I could tell that he isn't the type of person who would ambush someone, which makes it pretty obvious that Yuya Sakaki isn't the culprit behind these attacks".

Reiji turned his eyes towards Nakajima, "Nakajima, any news about what happened to Marco?"

Nakajima moved his finger over a holographic screen as he answered, "I'm working on it, but so far we don't have any clear clues about what happened to him, however…" Nakajima turned his head towards where the man in charge stood, "The Section Chief brought something over to us". Reiji turned his head towards the man in charge and he nodded.

"Indeed, he found this at the scene of the crime". Another man came over with a big and inside of it were Fusion Recovery, a fusion monster and Instant Fusion as well as a damaged Duel Disk.

The man who brought them over looked at Reiji, "They found these rather quickly and even though they were severely damage, there is no doubt that they belong to Marco".

Reiji looked towards the screen, "I authorize to use all of LDS's resources to discover Marco's location, but for now, no one is allowed to know that he's missing". Nakajima nodded his head.

A WHILE LATER,

Masumi looked frustrated as she stood together with Hokuto and Yaiba, "If he's okay, then why can't we see him? He would be happy to see my face, his best and favorite student".

Hokuto held up his right hand, "Maybe he got bandages all over him like Sawatari and don't want you to see him in such a lowly condition".

Masumi glared at Hokuto, "Don't compare Professor Marco to that moron Sawatari!" Hokuto took a step backwards nervous.

Yaiba narrowed his eyes a little, "But something is strange, these people are getting hurt in their duels even though they're not in an action duel". Masumi narrowed her eyes and began running, "Hey Masumi! Where are you going?" Yaiba shouted after her.

Masumi looked over her shoulder at Yaiba and Hokuto, "I'm gonna find out what's going on here!"

BACK TO YOU SHOW DUEL,

Shuzo looked at Yuya while he was still holding onto his arm, "Pendulum cards are a power that were only given to you, however another guy who can also use them showed up, is that what shocked you so much?" Yuya gritted his teeth since that's exactly what was going on.

Shuzo looked at Yuya with a serious expression still on his face, "I don't know where Reiji Akaba got his hands on those Pendulum cards, maybe his company developed them for him". Yuya gasped in shocked while the others looked at him shocked.

Shuzo looked at them, "Reiji Akaba is the president of the Leo Corporation. His company boasts the biggest share of duel systems used throughout the world. Something like unlocking the secret behind the Pendulum cards, that shouldn't be too hard for them to do, which means that they might release Pendulum cards all over the world soon in the future". Yuya gasped in shock when he heard that.

Shuzo released Yuya's arm, "Yuya, you're gonna duel me right here and right now! I'm gonna fix you right up by beating my hot-blooded training straight into ya!"

Yuzu looked at her dad shocked, "Wait a minute dad, what are you even talking about?"

However Shuzo ignored his daughter and walked over to Yuya and pulled up his goggles on to the top of his head, "That's why you couldn't beat Reiji Akaba even with your Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and your Pendulum cards, now come on, you and I will…"

Yuzu however interrupted him here, "Yuya won the first duel didn't he? I was the one who lost my duel! So I should be the one to blame, not him". However Gongenzaka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try to interfere".

Yuzu looked at him frustrated, "Why not Gongenzaka?" Gongenzaka looked at Yuya and Shuzo, "The principal is challenging Yuya to a duel between men, that's… well you can see it in their eyes".

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "But that's… However she then got an idea, she took out her Duel Disk and pressed the speed dial for a familiar number and placed it to her ear.

A few moments Shuzo dragged a reluctant Yuya into the duel arena, "Let me go! I never agreed to dueling you!" Shuzo ignored what Yuya said and spoke to Gongenzaka who sat up in the control room, "Are you ready Gongenzaka?"

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "Yeah".

Yuya gritted his teeth and looked between the two of them, "But I still haven't agreed to…" However Shuzo interrupted him and spoke to Gongenzaka, "Then let's get started, do it Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka did a thumbs up, "On it, Action field… on!" He pressed the selection button, "I activate the field spell, Magical Broadway". The ARC system activated and the field turned into a large modern city with big billboards and glowing signs.

The kids looked amazed while Yuzu walked over to them, looking at the field shocked, "This… could it be?"

Yuya also looked around shocked over the field that Gongenzaka had chosen, "This is dad's…"

Shuzo nodded his head, "That's right, this is the field where your father was at his best, the Magical Broadway! I'm gonna show you what a real entertainment duel is like on this field, on his behalf".

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Are you trying to tell me that how I'm dueling is _fake_?!"

Shuzo threw out with his arm, "If I compare you with my senior, your father, then the difference between your dueling is like night and day! Heck even compared to my own dueling!"

Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard Shuzo say that, "Alright fine, then let's do this!" Shuzo and Yuya then both activated their Duel Disks.

Yuya then threw out with his right arm, "The duelists have gathered in this sanctuary of battle…"

Shuzo then continued the chant, "Where you dance in the air and kick the ground alongside your monsters…"

Yuya then threw out his arm again, "On the field!" Shuzo then stood back to back with Yuya, "Riding alongside them!"

Both of them then held out a fist, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling, action… Duel!" The action cards scattered across the field as both of them drew their first five cards.

Shuzo got a smirk on his face, "The first move is mine, my turn". He grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Guts Master Fire in attack mode". A monster clad in kendo protection clothes and a kendo sword in its hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Shuzo held out his hand, "Now I activate my Guts Master Fire's special ability, once per turn he can special summon another Guts Master monster from my hand, so come forth Guts Master Heat!" Guts Master Fire unleashed a small fire ball from the top of his sword, the fire ball then turned into another monster that was dressed like a American Football player, Atk: 1600.

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "And now I activate Guts Master Heat's special ability, once per turn, he can summon a Guts Master monster from my hand, so now I summon Guts Master Red in attack mode". Guts Master Heat threw his football and out of it came a monster dressed as a soccer player who placed his foot on his soccer ball, Atk: 1500.

The kids looked a little shocked, "Hot-blooded monsters on Broadway", Tatsuya asked while Ayu looked a little troubled, "It doesn't really fit". Futoshi nodded his head while Yuzu chuckled embarrassed over her dad.

Gongenzaka looked at Shuzo, "Those are the tenacious monsters that represent the Principal's soul!"

Shuzo placed his last two cards into his Duel Disk, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished. He then pointed at Yuya, "Now bring it on Yuya!"

Yuya gritted his teeth a little before he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". Yuya drew his sixth card and looked at it.

At that moment so pressed Shuzo on an image of one of his face downs on the display screen on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my continuous trap card, Full Throttle Soul! I can activate this card when I have Guts Master monsters on my field, and as long as this card is on the field, we have to duel while revealing our hands".

Yuya looked shocked, "Say what?" Then images of his six cards appeared next to him, he had both Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his hand, along with Pendulum Climax, Miracle Pendulum Draw, a monster called Performapal Silver Claw and a monster called Performapal Friendonkey.

Futoshi got an irritated expression on his face, "He said that both of them would show their hands, but only big bro Yuya's hand got revealed".

Ayu looked at Futoshi, "Look closely and you will see why". Futoshi looked confused and looked at Shuzo and then his eyes widened, "I get it! His hand can't be shown since he doesn't have any cards in it".

Tatsuya also got a look of realization on his face, "I get it, that's why he placed his entire hand face down on the field".

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "Oh? Looks like you already have Stargazer and Timegazer in your hand along with another Pendulum monster. Looks like you're planning on doing a Pendulum Summon right now. Well get on with it".

Shuzo then got a mocking smirk on his face, "Or could it be…maybe you're afraid that they're gonna be compared to Reiji Akaba's Pendulum cards and so you can't use them now? Mr lousy loser Yuya".

Yuzu got an angry expression on her face, "How can he be so sarcastic and cruel?" The kids also looked at Shuzo with disapproving expressions on their faces.

Yuya gritted his teeth and grabbed a card in his hand, "First I activate the spell card Miracle Pendulum draw, so now I can send a random Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck and then I get to draw one card for every level it has".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, "The card I drew were Performapal Fire Mufflion, and since he's a level 3 monster so do I get to draw three cards".

Yuya placed Fire Mufflion into his extra deck and then drew three more cards, the cards appeared next to him. He had drawn Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Performapal Trampolynx and an eagle monster called Performapal Spike Eagle.

Yuya looked at Shuzo, "Of course with this I can't Pendulum Summon this turn, so now I summon my Performapal Friendonkey in attack mode". A donkey with a hat and with bags on each side of his body with stars on appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "And when this guy is successfully summoned so can I special summon a level 4 or below Performapal monster from my hand, so appear now Performapal Silver Claw". A wolf with chains and a tie and large silver claws on his front paws appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Shuzo looked at Yuya with a smirk, "You played the spell card that sealed away the Pendulum Summoning this turn even though you could use it? Are you really unable to use the Pendulum Summon now because of Reiji Akaba's Pendulum Summoning?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet!" He then pointed at Guts Master Fire, "Now I attack your Guts Master Red with Silver Claw!" Silver Claw howled and rushed towards Guts Master Red.

Yuya looked at Shuzo, "Silver Claw's special ability activates, when this card declares an attack, all Performapal monsters on my field gains 300 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Silver Claw howled again, Silver Claw & Friendonkey: Atk: 1800-2100/1600-1900.

Shuzo pointed at Guts Master Fire, "I activate Guts Master Fire's special ability! Once per turn I can prevent a Guts Master monster in attack mode other than this card from being destroyed in battle".

Guts Master Fire threw his kendo sword in front of Silver Claw that slashed with his claws at Guts Master Red, protecting him, Shuzo LP: 4000-3400.

Guts Master Red then kicked his soccer ball at Guts Master Heat who caught it, "And now I activate the special ability of Guts Master Heat! When a Guts Master on my field battles against another monster, I can destroy one of the opponent's monsters, so now I destroy your Friendonkey". Guts Master Heat rushed towards Friendonkey and sent him flying into the air before he shattered.

Tatsuya looked shocked, "Big bro Yuya's monster got destroyed".

Gongenzaka had an impressed look on his face, "A spectacular combo using three monsters, that's truly a technique worthy of a pro".

Shuzo ran around with a smirk, "What are you saying Gongenzaka? I'm just getting warmed up!"

He jumped up and grabbed a ring and swung around in it a few times before he let go and grabbed a card he flew across it, "It's about time I'll show you what a real entertainment duel is all about, I activate the action card Illusion Dance!"

Suddenly all three of Guts Masters and Silver Claw began dancing. Shuzo looked at Yuya, "With the effect of this card, all monsters on the field is changed into defense mode", Guts Master Fire, Def: 1700, Guts Master Heat, Def: 1600, Guts Master Red, Def: 1500.

Silver claw, Def: 700. Futoshi looked shocked when he saw this, "It changed every monster to defense mode?"

Yuya looked shocked at his Silver Claw that was dancing on the spot and saw how Shuzo was dancing on the spot as well, "That's right, dance it up! This is the genuine, original way to make entire audiences laugh. The Yusho Sakaki style action duel". He eventually stopped in a fighting pose.

Yuzu gritted her teeth with a red aura of anger around her while tighten her grip on her beloved fan, "Hold on a second dad, you're getting full of yourself".

However she got shocked when she heard a familiar voice behind them, "Oh dear, Shuzo is just as tactless as always". Yuzu turned around and saw Yoko, "Auntie Yoko!"

Yoko looked at Shuzo and Yuya, "Seriously, if it were my husband out there, he would have been able to deliver the message to Yuya in a more intelligent way". Yuzu looked at her shocked, "Message? What message Auntie?" Yoko just smiled as she watched Yuya.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Since the battle phase is over, Silver Claw's special ability ends". Silver Claw, Atk: 2100-1800. Yuya then looked at his hand, "I end my turn now".

Shuzo looked at Yuya, "And with that the effect of Illusion Dance ends and all monsters return to attack mode". The three Guts Masters monsters stopped dancing and returned to attack mode, Guts Master Fire, Guts Master Heat & Guts Master Red, Atk: 1700/1600/1500.

Silver Claw stopped dancing as well and lowered his head and growled, Atk: 1800. Yuya narrowed his eyes, "That was a action duel in my father's style? Don't joke around! My dad was more magnificent and cooler than that".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "That's right, Yusho Sakaki was a entertainment duelist far more magnificent and cooler than anyone else out there, however, it didn't start out like that you know".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, Shuzo held out his hand to his side, "Yusho Sakaki brought thrills and speed to action duels. However, his acrobatics style met a lot of criticism".

Shuzo closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face, "However, eventually all the booing turned into cheers instead, and Yusho Sakaki became a star that truly shined in the world of action duels".

Shuzo looked at Yuya with determination in his eyes, "The gate to the new world won't open up unless someone gathers the courage and pushes the gates open, and Yuya!" He pointed at Yuya, "You opened the new gates that led the way to the Pendulum Summoning, however the Pendulum Summoning doesn't belong to just you anymore. The day might come when the Pendulum Summoning is available to everyone".

Shuzo placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and thanks to his trap card Full Throttle Soul, the spell card he had just drawn was shown, he got a smile on his face, "Alright, just what I wanted".

Ayu and Tatsuya looked at the card shocked, "Exchange Dairy of Youth?" Futoshi looked at the other two, "What does that card do?"

Shuzo placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Exchange Dairy of Youth! If I have a Guts monster on my field, then I get to draw two cards from my deck, and then I'll switch them with two cards in your hand".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?"

Shuzo drew two cards from his deck, "The cards I drew is Guts Master Fire and Guts Master Heat, and first I give you them to you". He tossed the two Guts Masters towards Yuya who caught them while he narrowed his eyes.

Shuzo looked up at Yuya's hand with a smirk, "And the cards I'm taking instead if your Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician". Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that before he gritted his teeth and grabbed Stargazer and Timegazer and tossed them towards Shuzo and he caught them.

Shuzo looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Of course there is a side effect, monsters switched because of this effect can't be normal or special summoned, but I'm not done yet, I activate my face down card, Youth Call!"

He pressed the image of his face down on the display screen on his Duel Disk and his spell card got flipped face up, "Now if my opponent has my Guts monsters in their hand, they're returned to my hand".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock again, he then grabbed Guts Master Fire and Guts Master Heat and tossed them back to Shuzo who caught them. Shuzo held up his two Guts Masters as well as Stargazer and Timegazer with a smirk, "Of course the monsters that is returned to my hand through this effect can't be normal summoned this turn, however I have another plan, I'm gonna Pendulum Summon them".

He grabbed Stargazer and Timegazer, "Now I use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale". He placed the two magicians in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer then appeared in the Pendulum Zones and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared underneath them, "And with this I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time, Pendulum Summon! Fire up and boil the blood flowing through my veins o flaming soul of mine".

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones, then two beams of light came down from it and the second Guts Master Fire appeared, Atk: 1700. Then the second Guts Master Heat appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1600.

Shuzo looked at Yuya who had a shaken expression on his face, "What's wrong Yuya? Are you that shaken to see even me Pendulum Summon? Your father, Yusho Sakaki wasn't like that at all! Even after everyone became able to play action duels, he always kept smiling".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "He was smiling?" Shuzo nodded his head, "That's right, and he kept honing his skills undauntedly. Everyone around learned from him and became better people in the process, and he led the action duels into the prosperity we see today".

Yuya gasped as he remembered what Reiji had told him during their duel, how he respected his father since he was one of the pioneers of the action duels they were having today.

Shuzo pointed at Yuya, "Only the best know what it takes to be the best! You should aim to be the very best Yuya! As the first Pendulum user you've to set an example for those who will follow in your footsteps, which means that you have to polish your skills so you won't lose to Reiji Akaba".

Shuzo then smiled as he looked at Yuya, "And with that I end my turn". Yuya widened his eyes in shock when he heard that.

The kids looked shocked as well, "He's not even gonna attack?"

Yoko chuckled as she held up her hand, "I told you didn't I? He's tactless, when he activated Exchange Diary of Youth, he skipped his turn's battle phase".

Tatsuya looked at Shuzo, "Now I get it, he didn't have to Pendulum summon at all, but he did it anyway".

Yoko looked at the kids and Yuzu, "He always said there are things that are more important than winning. If he didn't that way he would probably have been more successful in the pro league".

She then turned around and began walking away, Yuzu looked at her shocked, "Auntie Yoko, you're leaving already?" Yoko looked over her shoulder at Yuzu, "There shouldn't be any problems anymore, so it's not time for my star appearance yet". She then walked away while Yuzu and the kids turned back to the duel.

Shuzo held up his hand towards the Pendulum Zones, "Now since we're at the end phase of the turn, the cards switched with each other returns to their original owner's hand".

Shuzo added his two Gus Master cards to his hand and the two Pendulum Zones disappeared from his field before he threw Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician back to Yuya.

Yuya looked down on his two magicians, he remembered what his dad had said about if he wanted to win he had to move forward with courage. Yuya then started to laugh, shocking everyone.

Yuya then dried his eyes, _I have acted like a complete fool, being too concerned about not being the only who can Pendulum Summon. Reiji Akaba said he had seen past the current limits of the Pendulum Summoning. I haven't been able to do that yet. However as the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, I really can't lose to him can I?_

Yuya looked up at Shuzo with a smirk, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card, and the kids, Yuzu and Gongenzaka got excited when they saw that he had just drawn Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya spread out his arms as a spotlight hit him, "Ladies and gentlemen! I will now show you a truly spectacular entertainment duel from yours truly, Yuya Sakaki, that displays the power and teamwork of my monsters".

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "First I summon Performapal Trampolynx in attack mode". Trampolynx appeared on the field and meowed, Atk: 300. Yuya grabbed Silver Claw's card, "When Trampolynx is either normal or special summoned, I can return a card on my field to my hand, like Silver Claw". Silver Claw then disappeared and reappeared in Yuya's hand.

Yuya then took and jumped on Trampolynx and bounced up on a roof and grabbed an action card while he passed by it and looked at it, Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Just what I wanted, I activate the action card Illusion Dance!" All monsters suddenly began dancing again as they were switched to defense mode again. Fire, Heat & Red, Def: 1700/1600/1500. Trampolynx, Def: 300.

Tatsuya confused, "It's the same card that the Principal used before, why is he so excited over having gotten it?"

Yuzu looked at the kids with a smile, "It's very simple actually, Guts Masters can only use their abilities on their comrades when they're in attack mode, in defense mode however they can't".

Yuya smiled as he spread out his arms again, "And now dear spectators, it's time for the main event that you all have been waiting for!" He grabbed Timegazer and Stargazer in his hand and held them up, "I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale".

Yuya placed his two magicians in each corner of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them. Stargazer and Timegazer then appeared in the Pendulum Zones and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared underneath them.

"With this I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". The large pendulum began swinging between the two magicians, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came out of it, "First is Performapal Spike Eagle!" A brown eagle with sunglasses and a tie appeared on the field, Atk: 900, "And now let us welcome back Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

"Next is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2400, "And finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Shuzo smiled, "You summoned two level 7 monsters at once, impressive Yuya. So can I assume that you're gonna Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon now?"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Not this time actually, I have a different idea in mind, first of all I take and Gemini Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Red-Eyes roared.

Yuya then pointed at Spike Eagle, "And next I activate Performapal Spike Eagle's special ability, once per turn I can give one of my monsters the ability to inflict piercing damage, and I choose Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon".

Spike Eagle circled around Red-Eyes and got surrounded by a green aura and then Red-Eyes's eyes glowed for a moment. Gongenzaka looked at Yuya confused, "So Spike Eagle can give a monster the ability to inflict piercing damage huh? But why do it to Red-Eyes when Odd-Eyes have the higher attack points?"

Yuya then took and jumped up on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's neck and grabbed a hold of his horns, "Alright Red-Eyes, time to take flight and make it flashy". Red-Eyes roared as he with incredible speed flew high up in the sky.

He then opened his mouth and unleashed fire while spinning, he then stopped suddenly in the air and spread out his wings and scattered the fire and small embers fell down through the sky.

Ayu looked at the embers with a smile, "So pretty". The two smaller boys nodded as they agreed while Yuzu smiled while she looked at Yuya, glad that he was acting like himself again.

Yuya then pointed at Guts Master Red, "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack Guts Master Red now". Red-Eyes unleashed a mighty roar as he dove down towards Guts Master Red and gathered fire in his mouth. Right then he passed over Guts Master Red he unleashed a large fire ball and destroyed him, Shuzo covered his face from the shockwaves, Shuzo LP: 3400-2500.

Yuya looked at Shuzo while Red-Eyes flew high up in the air again with a smile on his face, "And now principal so are you in trouble, for you see, once per turn if Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon either attacked or was attacked, then Red-Eyes can inflict damage to the opponent equal to his original attack points, in other words 2400 points of damage". Shuzo's eyes widened in shock for a moment before a smile appeared his face when he saw the happy expression on Yuya's face.

Yuya pointed at Guts Master Fire, "Now Odd-Eyes, attack Guts Master Fire with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared and unleashed his attack and destroyed Guts Master Fire, Shuzo had to shield his face from the shockwaves and his feet slid backwards a bit.

Yuya looked at Spike Eagle and Silver Claw as Red-Eyes landed on the ground next to Odd-Eyes, "Alright Spike Eagle, give Silver Claw a lift". Spike Eagle looked at him and nodded, he then flew over to Silver Claw and grabbed him with his feet and lifted him up in the air.

Spike Eagle flew so he and Silver Claw were right above Guts Master Heat, "And now, time for a little dive bombing, Spike Eagle, unleash Silver Claw". Spike Eagle screeched and let go of Silver Claw who flew down towards Guts Master Heat with a mighty roar.

Yuya held out his hand, "And as you might remember, when Silver Claw declares an attack, all my Performapal monsters gains 300 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Silver Claw & Spike Eagle, Atk: 1800-2100/900-1200.

Silver Claw rammed in to Guts Master Heat and destroyed him before he jumped back to Yuya's side of the field. Yuya then pointed at Shuzo, "And now Spike Eagle, attack the Principal directly".

Spike Eagle screeched and flew towards Shuzo and rammed in to him, sending him to the ground, Shuzo LP: 2500-1300.

Shuzo slowly sat up and he had a smirk on his face, "Not a bad move Yuya, now you'll win the duel if you simply end your turn, you used Spike Eagle's ability to allow Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to inflict piercing damage, and now since you attacked with him, you can use Red-Eyes's ability to inflict damage equal to his attack points at the end of the battle phase".

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I know, but I also have another plan and I think I'm gonna use it instead. I activate the spell card Pendulum Climax! Now by sacrificing a Pendulum monster on my field, I can equip a monster from my opponent's graveyard whose level is equal to my sacrificed Pendulum monster to a Pendulum monster on my field that battled this turn".

Yuya pointed at Silver Claw, "So now I sacrifice Silver Claw in order to equip Guts Master Fire to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which will increase his attack points by half of Guts Master Fire's attack points".

Silver Claw shattered and Yuya placed him into his extra deck, then an ghostly image of Guts Master Fire appeared in front of Odd-Eyes and merged with him before Odd-Eyes got surrounded by blue flames, Atk: 2500-3350.

Shuzo's eyes widened in shock, "It has 3350 attack points now?"

Yuya nodded with a smirk before he jumped up on Odd-Eyes's back and held on to the spikes on his back, "Yeah and that's not all, thanks to Pendulum Climax, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack a second time this turn". A small smirk appeared on Shuzo's face.

Yuya spread out his arms again with a smile on his face as the spotlight once again hit him, "And now ladies and gents, we have finally reached the grand finale, so I hope that you guys have like the show so far".

Yuya then pointed at Shuzo, "And now time for the climax! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack the Principal directly with Spiral Strike Burst and end this now".

Odd-Eyes roared and charged up his attack and then unleashed it towards Shuzo, the attack hit the ground and sent Shuzo flying, "I'm on fire, burning! I'm burning up". He landed on the ground while Yuya and his monsters bowed to the audience.

Yuya then ran over to Shuzo who was lying still on the ground, "Principal, hang on! Are you okay?"

Shuzo gave Yuya a weak smile, "You did well Yuya, everything I wanted to show you have been conveyed". He then closed his eyes and pretended to pass away. Yuya looked at him concerned, until a paper fan hit Shuzo in the face and he screamed in pain.

Yuzu glared at her dad with an angry expression on her face, "Don't make such a dramatic ending like that".

Shuzo held his face in pain while Yuya laughed and looked at him, "Thanks for everything Principal". Shuzo looked at Yuya confused.

Yuya held up his right fist with a determined expression on his face, "I will hone my skills and train harder than anyone else, I will get even better, way stronger than I am now. I will become a duelist that can put smiles on people's faces like my dad used to".

Shuzo nodded his head with a smile, "That's good to hear Yuya, also an advice, you should work on your deck a little, some times exchange some cards so you can not only take your opponents by surprise, but also surprise the audience. I know you have a few other high level monsters that have chosen not to use since they will be hard to summon, especially since most Performapal monsters have low attack points. However the Pendulum Summoning have changed that, not to mention that it might help you summon Blazing Dragon easier. I'm not telling you that your deck is weak, It's just you shouldn't depend mostly on Odd-Eyes even if he's your most trusted monster, I mean if I Hadn't stopped the damage so would I have been defeated earlier thanks to Red-Eyes, so I think you should keep him in your deck".

Yuya looked at him shocked before he nodded his head with a determined expression on his face again, "Got it, I'll work on my deck and improve my skills until I'm standing on the very top". Shuzo nodded his head with a smile while Yuzu looked at Yuya with a proud expression on her face. She then got a determined expression on her face as well, knowing that she also had to get stronger so she wouldn't lose like she did today again.

 **So Shuzo decided to duel against Yuya to bring him out of his depression over that someone else could use the Pendulum Summoning as well. After he temporally stole and used Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to Pendulum Summon, he made Yuya realize that he had to set an example for those who would follow in his footsteps. Yuya then regained his spirit and won the duel, with a new determination to become the best at using the Pendulum Summoning. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	11. Junior Youth Championship! Get ready!

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya was shocked and shaken that Reiji Akaba also had Pendulum cards and could Pendulum Summon as well. Shuzo seeing the state Yuya was in challenged him to a duel. He managed to help Yuya regain his spirit and realize that it didn't matter if more people could Pendulum Summon and that he needed to set an example as the first Pendulum user for those who would follow in his steps. What will happen next?**

Chapter 11- Junior Youth Championship! Get ready!

Yuya sat on a bench in the schoolyard together with Yuzu. They were currently having their lunch break. Yuya opened his lunch box that was designed as a Duel Monsters deck, he then turned the lid of the lunch box and looked at an image of his dad's ace monster, Performapal Sky Magician that were on the inside of it.

Yuya looked at the image with a smile on his face, "Just watch me dad, I'm gonna hone my skills and become a pro just like you, a duelist that puts a smile on everyone's faces by using my entertainment dueling".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile on her face, "So Yuya, have is it going with rebuilding your deck?"

Yuya looked at her with a troubled smile, "It's going a little slowly, however I have done some changes and then I have chosen a bunch of cards that I will use to switch with from time to time, like the Principal suggested".

Yuya then yawned loudly. Yuzu raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you spent a big part of night changing your deck". She remembered how he had fallen asleep in school after he had spent a lot of time when he first started to understand how the Pendulum Summoning worked to try and come up with different combinations.

Yuya shook her head, "No I went to bed in good time, only I had a really strange nightmare tonight, I woke up almost drenched in sweat. After I washed the sweat off of my body I tried to sleep again but it took a while".

Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled before she got a smile, "Well I wouldn't worry too much about it, I mean it was only a nightmare after all".

Yuya nodded his head and turned away his head with a troubled expression on his face. What Yuzu didn't know that this wasn't the first time he had had this dream, it was the dream when Odd-Eyes roared as he answered the three mysterious dragons while the shadows of the mysterious boys with glowing eyes held out their hands towards Yuya.

Yuya closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to forget about the strange dream he had had. He rubbed his hands against each other with an excited look on his face, "Alright enough about that now, time to dig in".

Yuya then held up his lunch box and began eating, "I'm gonna become a pro! I'm gonna become a pro!"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes a little, "Hey, eat or talk, don't do both, also don't eat so fast or you might choke". However she then noticed how someone held out a napkin to her. She looked forward shocked and saw Shingo Sawatari standing there with a smile, "Hi there".

Yuzu had a shocked expression on her face, "Sawatari?" She then narrowed her eyes as she turned away her face. Sawatari looked confused over her reaction while Yuya narrowed his eyes. How dared Sawatari act like a gentleman now? Not only had he taken Yuzu and the kids hostage to force him to duel against him, he had also used the Pendulum cards he had stolen from him. Also Sawatari had also planned on using Yuzu and the kids to get revenge on him.

Sawatari turned his eyes towards Yuya while he got a smirk on his face, "Sheesh, acting so disgracefully in front of a lady, seriously both the way you eat and the way you duel are so dirty".

Yuya narrowed his eyes even more, "Okay, I agree that my eating habit might be a little bad, but what's so dirty about my dueling style?"

Sawatari only chuckled as he closed his eyes, "Looks like you ambushed someone again".

Yuya widened his eyes confused while Yuzu glared at Sawatari, "Wait a minute, it wasn't Yuya who did that!" Yuzu then got a confused expression on her face, "Wait, what do you mean _again_?"

Sawatari narrowed his eyes a little, "One of LDS's teachers got attacked, by a guy who used Xyz Summoning".

Yuya and Yuzu got shocked expressions on their faces before Yuya turned towards Yuzu, "That must be why that guy left during his duel with me". Yuzu nodded her head as she agreed with him, she also remember how Reiji Akaba had just left in the middle of his duel with Yuya.

Sawatari turned his eyes towards Yuya, "And I was only joking when I said that you were the one who did it. The victim this time was a teacher at LDS, he isn't someone you could've defeated, not even with your cowardly Pendulum Summoning".

Yuya gritted his teeth as he glared at Sawatari, "Hold on a minute, how the heck is my Pendulum Summoning cowardly?"

Sawatari leaned forward and stared glared at Yuya, "Isn't it unfair that only you have Pendulum cards?" Yuya narrowed his eyes, he really wanted to tell Sawatari that he was wrong since Reiji Akaba had used Pendulum cards in their duel.

Sawatari stood up with a smirk on his face, "But that's about to change". Yuzu and Yuya looked at him confused, he looked at them, "It's only rumors right now, but apparently the Leo Corporation is developing their own Pendulum cards".

He glared at Yuya, "I'm gonna get my hands as soon as I can…" He then pointed at Yuya with a determined look in his eyes, "And then I will use them to completely crush you".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, Sawatari pulled back his arm and looked Yuya in the eyes, "That's what I came to tell you, I'll be waiting for you at the Maiami Junior Youth Championship, if you can even managed to qualify for it".

He then walked away while Yuya looked after him, "The Junior Youth Championship?" He then got a freaked out expression on his face, "T-that's right! As I am right now I can't become a pro!" The problem was that right now so wasn't Yuya qualified to actually participate in the Junior Youth Championship. He knew that he needed to win more duels in order participate in it and fast because it wasn't much time left before it started.

LATER THAT DAY,

Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi was waiting for Yuya and Yuzu at gate to their school, they soon saw how Yuya and Yuzu walked towards them, "Big bro Yuya, big sis Yuzu!" Ayu called out to them while she waved her hand.

Futoshi smiled at them, "Did you two have a good day at school today?" Tatsuya looked at them with a smile, "Now let us hurry and get to the duel sch…

However they got quiet in shock when they saw the look of despair on Yuya's face as he sighed depressed. Tatsuya looked at Yuya concerned, "What's wrong big bro Yuya?"

A little while the kids looked at Yuya shocked, "You're not qualified to participate in the Championship?" Yuya nodded his head depressed, "That's right, in order to participate, you need to have participated in 50 duels and have a win ratio of 60%

Ayu looked at Yuya, "Well what is your current record then?"

Yuya sighed, "I have dueled 46 times and have won 26 of the duels".

Tatsuya scratched his head, "Let's see, 26 divided by 46, that's 56.5%. You're right, that's not enough".

Futoshi looked at Tatsuya impressed, "Wow, you sure

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "But isn't that just all of your officially known duels? I mean the duels against Tanaka, Sawatari and Hokuto isn't counted into them right?" Yuya nodded his head, no one knew he beat Akio was Akio's friends and Yuya's friends and only his friends and the people from LDS who was there that day knew that he beat Hokuto. Then there was the duel against Sawatari, and he knew that none of them would admit that he had won it. Also LDS would most likely deny it along with his victory over Hokuto since it would damage their reputation if someone like Yuya who was from a small duel school like You Show Duel defeated not only one but two of their students, one which was also the ace of the Xyz course.

Tatsuya looked at him, "Which means that unless you can prove it then no one will know that you won them, however since you officially have four duels left until your 50th duel, if you just manage to win all four of them, then you will have 30 wins of 50 which means that you will have a 60% win ratio right?"

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "Yeah we thought so too, we searched the school during the last hour in order to find four opponents for Yuya to duel, however no one wanted to duel him, they avoided him since he defeated Strong Ishijima, most of them thought they wouldn't be a match for him, and some other thought he was too strong for the Junior Youth league and others thought he should have a free pass into the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya rubbed his head, "I haven't gotten a free pass into the Championship, that wasn't even a official match and I don't have qualifications to become a pro, everyone is jumping to conclusions".

Tatsuya looked at him, "Well in order to become a pro, you first have to win the Junior Youth Championship and then pass the Youth qualification test, then you have to participate in the Youth Championship and win it as well, and then you need to ace the pro test as well".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Man this stinks, I need to win four more duels in order to participate, but I can't duel you guys since you're in the Junior league so it wouldn't count, Yuzu have already declined since we have already have had a lot of practice matches which is about a 50-50% win ratio between us, not to mention that she's already qualified".

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Why not just ask Gongenzaka for help? I mean the reason you're even close to 50 matches this year is because he introduced you to disciples at his family's dojo right?"

Yuya closed his eyes, "That's right, I'm very grateful to him and them for that, however I have always asked for his help, and it's also thanks to Gongenzaka that I'm even aiming to become a pro". He opened his eyes, "And that's exactly why I don't want to rely on him anymore, he has already done so much for me, in fact I want to become someone that Gongenzaka can rely on, and I want to do it by using my strength alone".

Yuzu looked at him with an amazed look on her face, "With your own…" She then got a determined expression on her face, "You're right!" She then ran off with her schoolbag over her shoulder. Yuya looked after her shocked, "Hey Yuzu! Where are you going?"

Yuzu looked over his shoulder with a smile, "It's nothing! I just thought that I need to get stronger myself". Yuya looked after her confused, "Stronger… but what about You Show Duel?"

Yuzu waved at them, "Just tell my dad that I won't be there today". Yuya raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into Yuzu all of a sudden?"

Ayu looked at Yuya, "I think that it's because you had nothing but praises for Gongenzaka". Yuya looked at her confused, not understanding what that had to do with this.

Tatsuya crossed his arms and nodded his head, "That's right, and you didn't really have anything nice to say about big sis Yuzu". Futoshi got a smile on his face as he crossed his arms as well, "You just don't get it do you big bro Yuya?"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Wha… wait a minute! Of course so am I grateful towards Yuzu for everything she has done for me as well, just like I'm grateful towards Gongenzaka, actually I'm more grateful towards her".

Ayu looked at him, "Of well, you should have said that earlier big bro Yuya". Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, he wondered if he had somehow hurt Yuzu's feelings. The kids looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They knew that Yuzu had strong feelings for Yuya, she might even be in love with him. They also know that his feelings for her were similar to how hers were for him, only he didn't realize it. If he knew about her feelings then the two of them would have been a couple for quite some time now.

Yuzu however ran with a big smile on her face, _Yuya is trying to change, to become a stronger person. Now I know that I can't remain as I am right now. I too have to become stronger, strong enough to protect You Show Duel_ , she thought as kept running, searching for the one person who could help her right now.

Yuya was riding in the elevator with the kids, he narrowed his eyes, _I know that I said that I wouldn't rely on Gongenzaka, but where should I look for four more opponents? No one in school wanted to duel me, so who else can I ask? I mean I don't think I just can go to LDS and ask to duel four people there_.

They then entered the sitting room in of the You Show Duel School, however he then heard a voice calling out to him, "Oh Yuya, my boy!"

Yuya looked up shocked and the next moment so did Strong Ishijima's manager, Nico Smiley grab his left hand and shook it, "It's been far too long since I last saw you". Yuya looked shocked, "Hey, aren't you…?"

The kids looked shocked as well, "Nico Smiley!"

Yuya looked at Nico confused, "Uh… I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Shuzo stood up with a huge smile on his face, "He came here to give you some good news Yuya". Yuya looked at Shuzo confused, Shuzo held up his fists excited, "Congrats Yuya! It's been decided that you can enter the Junior Youth Championship, no strings attached".

Yuya blinked confused, "Huh? No strings attached, just like that?" They would just let him join the Junior Youth Championship just like that?

Nico smiled at Yuya, "That's right Yuya! It may have only been an exhibition match, however since you defeated Strong Ishijima, the Maiami Dueling Association decided to make a special exception and have given you permission to enter the Junior Youth Championship".

The kids smiled excited at Yuya, "Wow that's amazing big bro Yuya". Ayu said.

Tatsuya nodded his head, "Yeah, to think that _the_ Dueling Association is giving you permission to participate…" Futoshi smiled at Yuya as well, "It gives me the shivers".

However Shuzo saw how Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, "What's wrong Yuya, aren't you happy?"

Yuya looked at Nico, "I'm really grateful for it but…" He thought back to how all the kids in school jumped to conclusion earlier like he was too strong for the Junior Youth. He looked at Nico with a troubled smile, "While I appreciate the offer, I will have to refuse it".

The kids looked at Yuya shocked and confused when they heard that. However Shuzo got a smile on his face, he figured that Yuya would do something like that.

Nico also looked at Yuya confused, "Why would you reject an offer like that?"

Yuya rubbed the back of his head, "Well it just seems unfair, is all".

Nico shook his head, "It's not unfair at all, you should be proud that the Dueling Association is giving you its approval".

Yuya looked down on the floor with a troubled smile still on his face, "I just feel about Ishijima that's all". After all this approval was because of his victory over him after all, which might hurt his reputation even more.

Yuya then looked at Nico with while having a normal smile on his face now, "Speaking of which I haven't heard anything about him recently, what is the champion doing?"

Nico got a frustrated expression on his face when he heard Yuya's question, "He's no longer the champion!" Yuya and the kids got shocked expressions on their faces when they heard that. Nico gritted his teeth a little, "He forfeited his title after that duel and said he would travelled abroad in order to retrain himself from scratch".

"SAY WHAT?!" Yuya and the kids shouted at the same time. They couldn't believe what they were hearing".

Nico looked at Yuya, "And with that, it means that I'm now free, I don't have a single duelist to manage! Which is why Yuya, what do you say about aiming for the top under my care?"

Yuya bowed his head, "I'm sorry". Nico fell down in shock when he heard that, Yuya had a feeling that Nico just wanted to guide Yuya so he would gain fame an money because of Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning.

The kids came to the same conclusion, "I see, so the reason he negotiated with the Association…" Tatsuya said as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Is so he could fill his pockets with money by using big bro Yuya". Futoshi finished the sentence while he also narrowed his eyes.

Ayu glared at Nico with cold eyes, "You're the worst".

Nico got back up and grabbed Yuya's hand again, "T-that's not it at all! I truly fell in love with your dueling style and talent Yuya".

Yuya looked down troubled for a moment, however he figured that this might solve his current problem. He looked at Nico, "If you truly feel that way, then I want to ask you for a favor".

Nico looked at him shocked, "Huh? A favor? And what would that be?"

Yuya pulled his hand out of Nico's hands, "I want to earn my spot into the Junior Youth Championship, however I need to win four more official duels but no one wants to duel me, so I wondered if you could arrange four duels for me?"

Nico sighed before a smile appeared on his face, "Well if that's what you truly wants, then leave it to me. Also while I don't think I will have too much trouble to find four opponents for you, it won't be easy, I will pick opponents that will truly give you a challenge in order to push your skills to a new level".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "That's exactly what I want and need right now". He held out his hand and Nico shook it. Shuzo looked at Yuya with a smile. He was proud of Yuya for choosing to earn his spot in the tournament rather than take the easy way.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS,

Sora was looking at the LDS's building, _I would never have expected that that guy were the president of Leo Corporation, so then that mean that he's the chairman's son?_

He looked towards the entrance to LDS and looked at all the guards with a dissatisfied expression on his face, _However, there sure is a lot of guards around here, it sure doesn't look like they will just let me meet him if I just go up and ask if I can_.

He watched how one that worked at LDS placed his hand on a scanner before the guard nodded his head showing that it was okay and he entered. Sora sighed irritated, "Damn it, I really wanted to fight him". He then licked on his lollipop.

However he then heard a familiar voice call out to him, "I knew that I would find you here Sora".

Sora turned around shocked and saw Yuzu run towards him. She stopped in front of him and placed a hand on her hip, "The reason you haven't showed up at our duel school recently is that you're after Reiji Akaba right?"

Sora waved his hand in front of him, "That's not it, I wouldn't say that I'm _after_ him…"

Yuzu sighed, "Seriously, it's just like it was with Yuya when we first met you, when you take an interest in someone you start following them around even if they don't like it".

Sora rubbed the back of his head embarrassed before he smiled at Yuzu, "But you have to admit that that guy Reiji is pretty interesting, he can use Fusion, Synchro, Xyz _and_ Pendulum".

Yuzu looked at Sora troubled, "Even though I understand that you want to fight him because he's an impressive duelist, he's not exactly a person you can get close to just like that".

Sora sighed and looked down, "Well I guess that's true since he is the president of the Leo Corporation".

Yuzu smiled at him, "So you do understand! Anyway please come with me". She then grabbed his arm and began pulling him while Sora looked at her shocked, "Huh, h-wait a minute! Where are we going?"

Yuzu looked at him, "Don't worry about that right now, let's just go". However what she didn't know was that the masked duelist that had dueled against Sawatari saw her drag away with Sora. He narrowed his eyes, he knew that Yuzu wasn't the one he was searching for, however he got a bad vibe from the kid that was with her, so he decided to follow them to make sure she was okay since Yuzu really reminded her of the one he was searching for.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto stood in front of a construction site with was off limits right for everyone, Masumi looked at it, "According to rumors, the attack on Professor Marco happened right here".

Yaiba narrowed his eyes, "Well, at least this place looks very suspicious, in fact it would be a very good spot to ambush someone". He looked at the other two, "However, we were with Yuya Sakaki at the time it happened so he couldn't have done it, which most likely means that he wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari either".

Hokuto looked at the site, "True, also did they restrict the site of the crime like t his? Is there something they don't want us to see here?"

Inside of the construction site, a lot of LDS officers looked at the walls where large claws marks were.

Masumi lifted the restriction tape and went under it, wanting to know what happened to Marco, "H-hey Masumi, what are you doing?" Hokuto asked her.

However the port in front of them were pushed open and an officer got out, "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?"

The boys got a little worried that an officer had discovered them right after Masumi tried to sneak in, Masumi held up her hand to her chest, "Uh… please listen, we're not troublemakers, sir. It's just, I'm Masumi Koutsu, a student of Professor Marco, the teacher of the Fusion course at LDS".

The man looked at Yaiba and Hokuto, "And who are you two?"

Yaiba nervously lowered his kendo sword that he had on his shoulder, "I-I'm Yaiba Toudou and I'm from the Synchro course". Hokuto then spoke, "And I'm Hokuto Shijima from the Xyz course, officer".

Another officer then walked over to the first one and placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head with a smile. The first one nodded his head and step to the side while the second officer turned towards Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto, "So you three are students at our school then". The three of them nodded their heads.

The officer walked towards them, "I see, so do you kids know what happened here?"

Masumi shook her head, "No, we only heard that Professor Marco got attacked here by someone, however we haven't been able to get any of the teachers or the secretary to tell us what happened here and told us that we couldn't see him yet. We just want to know that's all".

Yaiba looked at the officer, "Was he really attacked by someone during a duel?"

Yaiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "I heard that the culprit behind the attack was an Xyz user, since I'm an Xyz user as well, I don't like hearing that people are abusing the method".

The officer gave them a kind smile, "I'm really sorry but we can't discuss the details with you guys, also we're still investigating it ourselves".

Masumi looked at the officer worried, "Is he okay? Is Professor Marco okay?"

The officer looked at her with an apologizing expression on his face, "I'm truly sorry, but I can't discuss that either". Masumi got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that. The officer placed a hand on her shoulder, "But don't worry, the top brass of LDS will definitely find out what happened here".

He looked at all three of them, "So please, return to LDS and keep honing your skills by dueling, I think that would please Professor Marco the most". He looked down on Masumi again, "If you understand, please return to the school and leave this to us".

Yaiba nodded their heads, "Right". Masumi lowered her eyes to the ground, "Right…"

The officer walked back into the construction site while the first officer closed the port again.

Yaiba got a smirk on his face, "Man, those guys are so cool". Hokuto looked at him, "Of course they are, it's because they are the super elite unit that passed the pro test at the top of their class".

Yaiba looked at Hokuto, "Man I really want to become a part of LDS's top team and wear a uniform like that myself as soon as possible". Hokuto nodded his head, since he felt the same way that Yaiba did.

However Masumi had other things on her mind, why was the top team acting so secretly about what had happened to Marco? She then lifted the tape again and walked under it and ran away. Yaiba looked after, "Hey Masumi? Where are you going now?"

Masumi kept running while she answered him, "You two can return to LDS before me, I just have something else I need to check out".

Hokuto looked after her shocked, "Something else to check out?" Yaiba placed his kendo sword back on his shoulder, "That girl, when she makes up her mind there is no talking her out of it". Hokuto nodded as he agreed that Masumi could be a bit difficult to deal with once she her made up her mind.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya was sitting in the duel arena in You Show Duel looking through his deck trying to do see how to improve it, he had found a few other Odd-Eyes monsters that he had almost forgotten he had and some of them had turned into Pendulum monsters as well.

Yuya looked through his deck which currently was only a prototype for a few deck, "Alright, I really want to test this deck before it's time for me to face the first one of the four opponents that Nico is searching for so I can win my remaining four duels. I will see if Yuzu or the kids will be kind enough to help me test it, or maybe the Principal can help me with the test".

At that moment so entered Shuzo the duel arena, "There you are Yuya! I have a favor to ask of you, can you go out and look for Yuzu?"

Yuya looked at him confused, "Look for Yuzu? But why, I mean I already told you that she said that she won't be here today remember?"

Shuzo nodded his head with a troubled expression, "I know, but the thing is I tried to call her a few times but she didn't answer any of the calls, that's not like her".

Yuya got a concerned expression on his face. That really wasn't like Yuzu at all as she either answered the call or at least called back in case she had been unable to answer at the time.

Yuya gathered his cards and got up on his feet as he placed his deck in to his deck box while he placed the reserve cards on the bottom of the deck in a reverse position from the others so he would not mix them in to the deck until he would switch some of the reserve cards with some of the cards from the deck.

Yuya looked at Shuzo, "Alright, I will go and look for her and see if she's okay". He then ran out of the duel arena and a few moments later he exited You Show Duel while he pressed in Yuzu's number on his Duel Disk to see if he could reach her and if she just didn't want to her father at the moment.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU AND SORA AT THE HARBOR,

Yuzu led Sora to the warehouse that she had confronted Sawatari in before the mysterious duelist that looked like Yuya had showed up to duel him.

Sora entered the warehouse before he turned towards Yuzu who closed the port, "So why did you bring me here Yuzu?"

Yuzu didn't say anything and just walked towards Sora. Once she stood in front of him she took a deep breath, she then bowed while she placed her hands together in front of her, "Please! Teach me how to Fusion Summon!"

Sora looked at her shocked, "Huh? Right here and now?" Yuzu nodded her head, "But why all of a sudden?"

Yuzu looked at him with pleading eyes, "I need to get stronger, I'm not strong enough as I am right now".

Sora looked at her with wide eyes, "Wait, could it be that you're still upset that you lost to that girl, what was her name, Masumi?"

Yuzu got a sad expression on her face, which told Sora that he had hit the nail on the head with his guess. Yuzu turned her eyes to her side, "Reiji Akaba said he gave us the win, I want to become stronger so I can protect You Show Duel as well, I want to be able to win against Masumi Koutsu, which is why…"

Sora looked at her starting to understand now, "You want me, a Fusion user, to teach you how to Fusion Summon, is that correct?"

Yuzu nodded her head and bowed to Sora as she placed her hands together again, "That's right, I beg you, please teach me!"

Sora looked away troubled, "Hmm, what to do?" Yuzu looked at him with a sad expression on her face, "You can't teach me?"

Sora got more troubled when he saw the expression on Yuzu's face, "Well, I wouldn't say that I can't, it's just… Is it fine? If I taught you Fusion Summoning then you would definitely get stronger".

Yuzu got a determined expression on her face, "Then it would be worth it right? Make me stronger so I won't lose to anyone". What neither she or Sora was that the masked duelist was hiding behind a few wooden boxes watching them, he narrowed his eyes when he heard what Yuzu said, he didn't want her to learn Fusion Summoning, since that summoning method were only a tool for destruction.

Sora sighed, "Alright, first of all…" He searched through a pocket and pulled out a card, "This is the Polymerization card". He held out it towards Yuzu, "This card allows you to fuse together materials for a fusion summon, that's the basics of Fusion Summoning, got it?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, I get it". She took the card and looked at it, Sora sighed and looked away, _Man, I'm really teaching her how to Fusion Summon. My one flaw is that I'm a too nice person,_ he thought to himself.

Yuzu kept looking at Polymerization, "And you can use monsters as fusion materials as long as they are on your side the field or in your hand, right?" She looked at Sora as she asked that.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yuzu, "Huh? Yeah that's right, that's one of the basics of Fusion Summoning, just remembered that you must have all the fusion materials together on the field or in your hand or both in order to Fusion Summon. Of course there are exceptions, but we will start with the basics for now".

Yuzu nodded her head and looked at Polymerization again, "When you activate Polymerization and summon a Fusion monster from the extra deck, the materials you used for the Fusion Summon is sent to the graveyard".

Sora nodded his head, "That's pretty much it yeah". However the next moment he sensed a presence, he turned towards the wooden boxes while he narrowed his eyes.

The masked duelist narrowed his eyes, he knew that Sora had discovered him, which meant he had really sharp instincts, and since he was a Fusion user, it meant he must be one of their enemies.

The masked duelist quickly jumped up on a steel beam above the boxes to get out of there since he didn't want to risk getting Yuzu involved in a battle between him and Sora.

Sora narrowed his eyes and chased after him, Yuzu got shocked as she saw him jump up on the boxes, "Huh? Sora what are you doing?" Sora didn't answer as he jumped up on the steel beam but the mask duelist had already jumped off of it.

Sora jumped after him while he placed his Duel Disk on his arm and followed the masked duelist as he ran across the warehouse while Yuzu stared after them shocked since she had no idea what was going on here.

The masked duelist looked at Sora who were closing in on him and knew that he didn't have a choice but to fight now. He activated his Duel Disk. He then used the wall in front of him as a springboard to launch himself towards Sora while the energy blade came out of his Duel Disk.

Sora jumped towards him while the energy blade came out of his Duel Disk as well. They collided with each other and sparks appeared as the energy blades clashed against each other.

The moment the two of them landed on the floor so did they jump backwards to get some distance from each other. Sora looked at the masked duelist with a determined expression on his face as he held out his Duel Disk ready to fight, "And just who are you?"

The masked duelist just stared at Sora without saying anything, Sora got a smirk on his face, "You're not from _here_ are you?"The masked duelist narrowed his eyes at the knowing tone in Sora's voice, "And neither are _you_!"

Yuzu pointed at the masked duelist, "Ah, you're from that time!" He looked at her, he had hoped that she wouldn't find out that he was there, since he didn't want her to get more involved with him and his comrades than she already was.

Sora looked at Yuzu shocked, "Huh! Yuzu, you know this guy?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, he appeared here last time I was here. He was the one who dueled against Sawatari, not Yuya". Yuzu narrowed her eyes at the masked duelist, "Are you behind the incident this time as well?" The masked duelist narrowed his eyes when he heard that. Did that mean that his comrade had made his move already?

Sora looked at Yuzu confused, "An incident? What are you talking about?" Yuzu looked at Sora, "Well, apparently the reason why Reiji Akaba left during his duel with Yuya was because he heard that an LDS teacher had gotten attacked by an Xyz user".

Sora looked at her, "An LDS teacher was attacked… by an Xyz user?" He then got an understanding expression on his face, "Now I get it! That would explain all the guards that were posted in front of LDS".

Sora turned towards the masked duelist and pointed at him, "So… does that mean that you're the culprit this time as well?" The masked duelist narrowed his eyes at Sora but didn't say a word.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes and glared a little at the masked duelist, "Just who are you? Answer me! Did you duel against Sawatari in order to protect me or do you have some kind of grudge against LDS? Either way you dueling against Sawatari caused a lot of trouble for my duel school and especially for my friend Yuya since you look just like him under that mask".

Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that last part, "Huh, he does?" If this guy had the same face as Yuya then that would explain why the people from LDS thought that Yuya had been the one that attacked Sawatari.

The masked duelist narrowed his eyes while he felt troubled, apparently him taking his mask off after his duel against that Sawatari guy had caused troubles for Yuzu and her friends, especially that Yuya guy. Part of him had earlier hesitated to take it off, however since he was sure that Yuzu was the one he had been searching for he had taken the mask off to show that it was him, only to find out that Yuzu just looked like the girl he was searching for. He looked at Yuzu troubled, wondering if he should tell her, "My reason? That's…"

However they suddenly heard the port open up roughly, "So you're the culprit!" The masked duelist turned his eyes towards the door while Sora and Yuzu turned around and Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw who stood there, "Masumi?"

Masumi ignored Yuzu and Sora and walked forward, "What did you do to Professor Marco? Answer me you bastard!"

Yuzu looked at Masumi shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "I thought I might find a clue or something if I went to the place where the first incident happened, however if you have been hiding here all along then it saved me a lot of time searching for you". She placed her Duel Disk on her arm.

Yuzu stood in front of Masumi and held out her arms, "Wait a minute Masumi! I'm still talking to him".

Masumi glared at Yuzu, "Well I have things to say to this guy first, and once I crush him he will tell me what happen to Professor Marco".

Yuzu glared at her, "Wait are you even talking about? Also it hasn't been proven if he's the culprit".

However while they argued the masked duelist noticed a faint light coming out of his extra deck, he took out a glowing card from it and saw that it was his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya was running towards the harbor, he had been searching for Yuzu for a while now after she didn't answer his call. He knew that the chances of Yuzu being here was small but something just told him that she were. Also he was so focus on getting there that he didn't notice the faint light coming out of his deck box which came from Odd-Eyes's card which was glowing.

BACK TO THE WAREHOUSE,

Masumi pointed at the mask duelist who looked up at them again, "We will know if he's the culprit if he uses Xyz Summoning".

Sora looked towards the masked duelist, "Yeah, since you was the one who dueled against Sawatari that day you must be an Xyz user, and I would like to test that for myself, to see if you're a _true_ Xyz user".

The masked duelist narrowed his eyes, "You seem to already know the answer, like I know that you're a _true_ Fusion user".

Yuzu looked at the two of them, she had no idea what they were talking about but she could feel tension growing between them.

Masumi however held out her arm, "Enough stalling! Duel me now criminal!" She activated her Duel Disk ready to fight.

Yuzu however stepped in front of her and held out her arms, "Hold on a minute! Just stop already, I need answers first!" Masumi gritted her teeth and were about to argue.

However at that moment a blinding light appeared from Yuzu's bracelet, blinding Yuzu, Sora and Masumi while the masked duelist narrowed his eyes.

Once the light died out Yuzu turned around when she saw Masumi's shocked expression and her eyes widened when she saw that the masked duelist were gone, "He's gone". Masumi said shocked since he had just vanished right before their eyes.

Yuzu looked shocked, "It's just like last time". Then at the next moment she heard a voice call out to her, "Yuzu! Are you okay? If you're here answer me!"

Yuzu turned towards the doors when she heard Yuya's voice and saw him stopped in front of the warehouse since he had seen that the port to it was open and had a relieved look on his face when he saw her, "There you are, thank goodness! The principal was worried since you didn't answer him when he called and asked me to look for you. What are you even doing here again?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes when she saw Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki! Then you're really working with that guy?"

Yuya got shocked, "Huh? Masumi Koutsu, what are you doing here? And you too Sora".

Masumi didn't answer as she quickly walked over to Yuya and grabbed his shirt, "Where did he go?" Yuya blinked, completely confused over what she was talking about, "He? Who is 'he'?"

Masumi gritted her teeth as she tightened her grip on his shirt, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, tell me where that guy went right now?"

Yuya had a worried expression on his face, "Hold on a minute, I keep telling you that I don't know who 'that guy' is".

Yuzu quickly walked over to them and pushed them apart, "Let him go Masumi". She then turned towards Yuya, "You really don't know anything about him Yuya?"

Yuya raised an eyebrow, "You too Yuzu? What are you even talking about?"

Yuzu looked down on her bracelet, "Just like last time, the second after that guy vanished, you appeared". Yuya looked at her, "That guy?"

Masumi glared at Yuya as she raised her right fist, "I told you to stop acting! Tell me where he is right now!" Yuya was about to tell her once again that he had no idea what she was talking about.

However at that moment Sora shouted from the outside, "Ah, there he is!" All of them look at him shocked and saw him point in the direction Yuya came from, he looked at Masumi, "I saw him just now! He ran in that direction, hurry up and catch him or he will get away again!"

Masumi gritted her teeth, "Damn it, you won't get away from me". She pushed past Yuya and ran in the direction that Sora had pointed at.

Yuya and Yuzu looked at Sora confused, "Did you really see someone run in that direction?"

Sora smiled when Yuya asked that and walked towards him, "I lied! I knew she would never believe you even though I could tell that you didn't know anything. Also if she hung around here, she would've gotten in the way of our training".

Yuya looked between Yuzu and Sora, "Hold on, training? You were training Yuzu here?"

Sora nodded his head, "Yeah, she said that she for sure will…" However his then got a look of realization on his face, "Could it be… you wanted to keep learning Fusion Summoning from me a secret from Yuya?"

Yuya looked at Yuzu shocked, "You're trying to learn to Fusion Summon Yuzu?" Yuzu looked at Yuya and gave him a small nod before looking down on her bracelet again.

Yuya looked at Sora, "I get it, it must so she will be ready for the Junior Youth Championship". Sora looked at Yuya confused.

Yuya smiled at Yuzu, "That's right Yuzu, I have found a way to duel in four more duels, you see I met that Nico Smiley guy today and he promised that he would help me find four opponents for me to face".

Yuzu gave Yuya a small smile, "Really? That's great Yuya!"

Yuya nodded his head, "I know, now all I have to do is win the four matches and enter the Junior Youth Championship! I were gonna ask if you could help me test the deck I have been working on, but since you're trying to learn Fusion Summoning I think you should focus on that, so I will see if the principal or if Ayu, Tatsuya or Futoshi will help me with the test in an unofficial match".

Yuzu nodded her head with a troubled expression on her face, "Yeah… Sorry I can't help you right now". Yuya's smile grew a little, "Don't worry about it and just focus on your Fusion Summoning lessons alright?" Yuzu looked at Yuya with a small smile again and nodded her head.

Sora looked at Yuya, "Hey, what is this Championship thing you're talking about Yuya? Can I enter it as well?" He pointed at himself.

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, "I'm not sure, you haven't dueled 50 times since you came to Maiami City right? And even if you have would need at least a 60% win ratio, in other words, win at least 30 of t he 50 duels in order to participate".

Sora got a disappointed look on his face, "I can't enter? Oh man, I really wanted to join the Championship with Yuya".

Yuya then remembered something, "Now that you mention it, if you really want to compete, even if you don't have enough matches, you can still enter the Championship if you get six straight wins".

Sora got a happy smile on his face, "Really? Awesome! If I just have to win six matches then it will be a piece of cake. So Yuya, can you asked that Nico-chan person to help me find six opponents so I can enter as well?"

Yuya gave him a troubled smile, "S-sure I'll see if I can if he can find six opponents for you". Yuya then turned around and looked at Yuzu who was still staring at her bracelet with a smile on his face, _I see, so that's what she meant, she must have felt that she need to get stronger after that duel against Masumi_.

Yuya then once again remember how Reiji had said that he had seen the possibilities of further evolutions of the Pendulum Summoning, he looked up in the sky, _I don't want to lose to that guy either, I'm gonna become the greatest Pendulum user, I won't let him surpass me, I don't know what Reiji Akaba have seen beyond the Pendulum but I too will find a way to evolve the Pendulum Summoning on my own_.

LATER THAT EVENING,

A tall masked male figure in a purple coat and with black and dark green hair was standing on the roof of a building and looking at the LDS building while he scanned for life forms inside of it with his Duel Disk. He narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as he looked at the scanner before he jumped down from the building.

 **So Yuya found a way to get his four remaining duels which he needed to win in order to participate in the Junior Youth Championship. At the same time so asked Yuzu Sora to teach her how to Fusion Summon and he agreed to do it after hesitating for a while. At the same time Masumi tried to find out what had happened to her teacher, Professor Marco. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	12. The first duel, Yuya vs the chef duelist

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **So the Maiami Junior Youth Championship is closing in, however currently so isn't Yuya qualified to participate in it as he need to win four more duels before he can participate, however no one in his and Yuzu's school wanted to duel him. However after they got to You Show Duel so met they Nico Smiley again and after Yuya asked him, he promised to find four opponents for Yuya after he rejected the offer to get accepted into the Junior Youth Championship without any conditions since he wanted to earn his place in it. At the same time so asked Yuzu Sora to teach her how to Fusion Summon in order to get stronger, what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 12- The first duel, Yuya vs the chef duelist

Yuya had woken up after a good night sleep and was currently washing his face, he was a bit nervous since the first of his four duels would be today. He dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror, _This is it, my first step in becoming a pro, I won't lose this duel_.

Yuya took a deep breath before he got a smile on his face. He then excited the bathroom and Ang came towards him while he barked a little with Kohru close behind him, "Good morning Ang, and you too Kohru".

He then looked at two other dogs behind them, "And good morning to the two of you as well Watt and Kilo". However he raised an eyebrow when he saw two cats that he had never seen before, "Wait a minute too more, man must have picked up more strays".

Yuya sighed before he walked over to the new cats and went down on a knee before he petted them, "Well what's done is done, welcome to the family you two". The cats purred satisfied before Yuya got back up and walked down.

He entered the kitchen when he heard Sora's voice, "Oh Yuya, good morning!" He sat at the table with a fork and a knife in his hands.

Yuya walked over to him and looked at him, "Good morning to you to Sora, also it seems like you're getting pretty used to staying here aren't you?"

Sora smiled, "Well it's okay right? I am your friend after all, now do your best in your next four duels, okay Yuya? I mean I am trying to enter the Championship as well in order to fight in it together with you, Yuzu and the others".

Yuya raised an eyebrow, "Isn't the first one of the six matches you need to win to qualify for the Championship today as well?"

Sora nodded his head, "That's right, it will be enough if I just win six matches in a row like you said, so it will be a piece of cake". Yuya sighed when he heard that, it seemed like Sora were either over confident or he had a few tricks he hadn't shown them yet, however Yuya couldn't tell which it was.

Yuya then turned towards his mom, "Hey mom, is the breakfast ready yet?" Sora looked towards Yoko as well with an excited smile on his face.

However Yoko held up her hand, "Just a sec! I'm trying to make mile-feuille pork cutlets with a special salad". She said troubled while trying to follow a recipe she had on a looked up on the internet.

Yuya walked over his mom, "Huh? Instead of overwhelming yourself like that by doing something you're not familiar with so early in the morning, why not just make pancakes like usual?"

Yoko looked at Yuya with a troubled expression, "However I finally managed to find this recipe from Michie that all the housewives are talking about, so I want to try it".

Yuya sighed, "Whatever, just hurry up please". Yoko looked at her son, "I told you to wait just a bit longer".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "But I'm gonna be late for my duel today if you don't hurry up mom!"

Yoko then cried, "Ah! Now I messed up because you distracted me!" Yuya slapped himself in the face. If this kept up he wouldn't get ANY breakfast at all before his duel.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya was walking through the streets while he had a hand on his stomach that growled, he sighed, "I ended up not getting any breakfast before I left, and those two apples I grabbed didn't help much either".

Yuya's eyes then widened when he felt a wonderful smell, "What is this smell? It sure smells good". He then followed the smell to a building, "So it's coming from here huh?" He looked up at the sign above the doors, "The Kirigakure Cooking School?" Yuya's eyes widened and took out his Duel Disk and looked at the message he had gotten from Nico, "Now that I think about it, didn't he tell me to meet him here?"

Yuya looked around trying to find Nico. However he then took a step backwards in shock as Nico appeared in front of him with a large smile on his face, "I have been waiting for you Yuya, now let us get inside shall we?"

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh? But isn't this just a cooking school?" Nico placed his hands on Yuya's shoulders from behind and pushed him forwards towards the entrance, "It's fine now let's hurry".

Yuya then entered a large stage and looked around and saw a lot of students cooking around him, he once again felt the smell of delicious food and it was coming from all around him now, "Man, it smells sooo good". Yuya said as he just wanted just a little of the tasty food he were smelling right now.

Yuya then noticed a banner above his head, "Huh? 'Michie love'? Isn't Michie the guy that mom mention this morning?"

Nico then spoke, "Allow me to introduce him to you, your opponent today will be… Michie aka Michio Mokota". Yuya then saw how smoke appeared and how a teenage boy appeared in it, the smoke then cleared and the boy was dressed in a shirt with a vest outside with a tie, he had orange hair with red locks in the front.

Yuya looked at him shocked, it really was the guy he had seen an image of on the recipe his mom tried to follow, not only was he a teenage chef, but he were a duelist too?

Michio walked towards Yuya, "You're Yuya Sakaki correct?" Yuya snapped out of his shock and nodded his head when Michio asked that.

Nico appeared before Yuya, "Michio is a talented young chef who comes up with his own unique recipes, and is quite popular among housewives who worry about the daily menu too much". Yuya sighed, since most of that description fit his mother perfectly, although she usually didn't worry that much about the daily menu since she knew what Yuya usually wanted.

Yuya then got a little embarrassed when his stomach growled. Michio chuckled a little while Nico got a irritated expression on his face, "It sure sounds like you're pretty hungry".

Yuya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well the truth is that because of my mom acting ridicules first thing in the morning and was trying to make food she wasn't familiar with, which ended up with that I didn't get any breakfast at all, on top of that everyone around us is cooking and I can feel all of those wonderful smells".

Nico nodded his head with a smile, "Then how about I treat you, my hungry fellow, to a few servings of my cooking dueling, based on my own perfect recipes?" Yuya looked at him confused, this guy was that confident that he called his recipes perfect?

Yuya then heard someone yell, "Principal Kirigakure!" Yuya, Michio and Nico followed the voice and saw a black haired woman with glasses yell at a man dressed as a chef with a red cape and a crown on his head, "What is going on here? Michio have already met the qualifications for the Junior Youth Championship, and yet you still want him to face some kind in an official duel?"

The man, which obviously was Principal Kirigakure looked at her troubled, "However, like I have already explained to you…"

Michio walked towards the woman, "What's the problem Mama?" The woman which turned out to be Michio's mom turned towards him and he smiled at her, "My opponent is Yuya Sakaki after all, the duelist that apparently beat the former action duel champion Strong Ishijima".

Yuya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Michio then continued, "It sounds like a good and fun challenge, so I'll cook something up for him".

Michio's mom walked over to her son with a smile, "That's right, however he's still no match for you. You can take him down with both your hands tied behind your back, show him your true strength, with which you wouldn't even lose to top class students of LDS".

Michio nodded his head, "Don't worry about it, just leave it to me Mama". His mother smiled as she followed him, "Mom's rooting for you, give it your best".

Yuya looked after then, he then heard someone call out to him, "Hey big bro Yuya!" Yuya followed the sound of the voice and saw the kids standing next to him, "So you guys showed up today after all".

Ayu smiled at him, "Of course we did silly".

Tatsuya nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Yeah, after all this is your first step to becoming a pro, so we wouldn't miss it".

Futoshi nodded with a smile as well, "That's right, so aim for a perfect and thrilling victory". Yuya smiled at the three kids.

Tatsuya then waved at him to come closer. Yuya then leaned forward and Tatsuya whispered in his ear, "So are you gonna use _that_ monster today?" Yuya smiled at him, Tatsuya had agreed to help him test his new deck, "Maybe if he decides to show himself". Tatsuya smiled and nodded his head.

A few moments so stood Yuya and Michio across from each other on the stage. Nico turned towards the audience with a mike in his hand, "Alright everyone, it's time to begin! We're going to witness a duel between the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki, and the prince of cooking duels, Michio Mokota!"

A lot of women in the audience screamed in excitement and one called out to Michio, "Make us swoon with your recipes". They got even more excited when he waved at them.

His mom at that moment was filming with a camera that was being sent live on TV, however she then got a frustrated expression and turned the lens towards herself, "Are you watching this dear? I know you need to prepare the ingredients and can't come to the duel ring in person, but you shouldn't miss Michio's official duel".

AT THE SAME TIME,

At the family's restaurant, Michio's father was cutting and preparing the ingredients while he heard what his wife said, however he ignored it and continued with his work, not bothered to watch as the duel were about to start.

BACK TO THE KIRIGAKURE COOKING SCHOOL,

Nico then turned towards Principal Kirigakure and held out his hand toward him, "And now Principal Kirigakure, if you would be so kind".

The Principal stood up with a smile on his face, "Cooking is about searching for insatiable possibilities. It's the same for dueling, these two youngsters shall battle on the field that is most fitting for our cooking duel style".

He then pointed his index finger up in the air, "Action field on! The ARC system activated and the action field took the shape of a giant kitchen with giant ingredients, "Activating the field spell, Action Kitchen!"

Yuya looked around shocked, "T-the field is a kitchen?" Michio nodded his head, "That's right, it's so I can prepare something nice for you".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Well it doesn't really matter what kind of field we're on, I will stick with the entertainment dueling that I believe in".

Yuya activated his Duel Disk as he started the chant, "These powerful duelists have gathered together in this sanctuary of battle…"

Michio then continued with the chant, "They shall kick up dirt and soar through the air while riding along with their monsters…"

Yuya then threw out with his arm with a smile, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Everyone in the audience smiled, "Action…"

"Duel!" Yuya and Michio shouted at the same time as they drew their first five cards while the action cards scattered across the field.

Michio placed his hands together, "Cooking and dueling is all about the freshness of the ingredients, so I shall… serve the first turn well, now I'm gonna give you a nice taste of the greatness of my cooking dueling".

He held up a card, "I'll start off my summoning Cookmate Chickwheat from my hand in attack mode".

A bag of wheat appeared on the field and out of it came a chicken's head, wings and feet, Atk: 100, "Now let's go Chickwheat!"

He jumped on to Chickwheat who started running towards a dish washer and Michio then used Chickwheat's head as a springboard and launched himself up in the air and landed on the button on the dish washer and it opened up and an action card flew out of it.

Michio grabbed the card, "Our first serving of action cards". Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Wha… He got an action card already?"

Michio landed and looked at the card, "Alright, this card is pretty nice, I'll better use it while it's still fresh".

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the action spell, Food Prepping Microwave".

A giant orange microwave appeared behind Michio, "This spell returns one monster I control on my field back to my hand, and then I can special summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand".

Michio held out his hand towards Chickwheat, "So first I return Cookmate Chickwheat to my hand…" Chickwheat disappeared and he returned Chickwheat's card to his hand, "And then I special summon the level 1 Cookmate Eggong in attack mode".

The microwave opened up and out of it came an egg that had eyes and legs with a ring around it, Atk: 0.

Michio then held up Chickwheat's card, "And now I activate Chickwheat's special ability! During a turn when this card is returned to my hand from the field, I can special summon it back to my field". He placed the card back onto his Duel Disk and Chickwheat reappeared on the field, Atk: 100.

He then held up a card that showed the image of a potato with eyes and a mouth, "And now since I control two or more Cookmates on my field, I can special summon Cookmate Potatocelot from my hand". Potatocelot appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Michio grabbed Eggong's ring, "And there is still more". Eggong then flew him towards a blender. He jumped down and pushed against the button on the blender.

The blender then began to shake as it activated and a whirlwind came out of it and Yuya's eyes then widened when he saw an action card came out of the whirlwind, "Another action card?"

Michio grabbed the action card, "And now it's time for our second serving of action cards".

Tatsuya looked at Michio shocked, "He managed to summon three monsters in just one turn just like that". Futoshi also looked shocked, "Not to mention that he have already found two action cards".

Ayu looked at the boys troubled, "His opponent does look like a Mama's boy, but he seems to be quite strong".

Michio looked at the action card before he placed it in his hand, "Now I end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards appeared in front of Michio before they vanished.

Nico adjusted his glasses with a smile, "Michio sure knows how to start a duel". Principal Kirigakure nodded his head, "Of course, he knows everything there is to know about this field after all. You begin by assemble all of the ingredients that you need".

Michio's mother nodded her head proud while she still held up the camera, "That's right, and Michio's special demonstration has only started".

AT THE SAME TIME AT A SUMO WRESTLER SCHOOL,

A sumo wrestler with a Duel Disk on his arm drew his card, Sora then pointed at him, "Now finish him off Frightful Bear". He looked at Yuzu to see if she had paid attention since he also used these duels to teach her about Fusion Summoning, however he got a little frustrated when he saw that she seemed distracted.

BACK TO YUYA,

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, however he got embarrassed when his stomach growled again. The kids looked at him troubled while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Michio shook his head, "My oh my, I know that you missed your breakfast and all that, but please don't use it as an excuse for your defeat, okay?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "And why are you assuming that I'm gonna lose this duel?"

Michio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "It's simple actually. It's because my recipes are perfection after all. There is no way that you could possibly best the cooking dueling that I have created myself".

Yuya gritted his teeth a little as he glared at Michio, "Well we won't know that unless I try right?" Yuya revealed the card he had drawn, "I summon Performapal Salutiger in attack mode".

A tiger in a uniform on two legs that was standing in a salute appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Yuya jumped up on Salutiger's back, "Alright let's go buddy". He before he jumped on different objects so they got up to the sink.

Yuya looked around and then noticed an action card on the underside of the sinks faucet, he looked at Salutiger, "Alright buddy, time to jump". Salutiger nodded and ran over to the faucet before he jumped up so Yuya could grab the action card. Yuya grabbed the card and Salutiger landed on the sink.

Principal Kirigakure smiled as he looked at Yuya, "Oh? This one is not half bad either".

Nico turned towards Principal Kirigakure, "Well, Yuya Sakaki happens to be the son of the pioneer of action dueling, Yusho Sakaki after all!"

Principal Kirigakure looked at Nico with a smile, "Well that explains why you are expecting so much from this boy, now let's see if he can live up to those expectations".

Yuya pointed at Potatocelot, "And now Salutiger, attack Cookmate Eggong now". Salutiger jumped towards Eggong to attack it.

Michio placed the action card he picked up earlier into his Duel Disk with a smirk on his face, "I activate the action spell card Freeze Freezer!"

Yuya looked at him, "The card you picked up earlier?" Michio nodded his head while a fridge appeared behind him, "That's right, and with this any attacks you declare this turn will be negated".

The fridge open up and ice cold winds came out of it an froze Salutiger before he could attack Eggong.

Yuya held up his action card as well, "Then I guess I will activate my action card as well, I activate the action spell card Battle Burner, now a monster that had its attack negated this turn can attack again, and this time its attack can't be stopped".

A burner appeared on the field and unleashed a stream of fire that melted the ice block Salutiger was in, Salutiger looked around shocked, "Now Salutiger, attack Potatocelot again".

Salutiger once again flew towards Eggong and unleashed bubbles from his mouth, the bubbles then hit Eggong, cracking his shell before he shattered while Michio covered his face from the pieces of the shattered egg shell, Michio LP: 4000-2300.

Ayu got an excited smile on her face, "Alright, he did it!" She did a high five with both of the boys that were just as excited as her.

Yuya then held out his hand, "And next the additional effect or Battle Burner activates, if the monster affected by this card's effect destroys an opposing monster, all monsters on your side of the field that is in attack mode are destroyed".

The burner unleashed two fire blasts that flew towards Potatocelot and Chickwheat who panicked and Chickwheat ran around, however they couldn't escape the fire and got burned before they shattered.

Tatsuya held up his right fist in excitement, "He took down all three of the opponent's monsters in just one move". Futoshi moved in his seat, "SHIVERS!"

Yuya then looked at Michio, "And next Salutiger's special ability activates, which means that since he destroyed one of your monsters in battle and sent it to your graveyard, I can now add a Performapal Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand".

A card came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed it, and revealed it, the kids got excited when they saw that it was Performapal Mimic Dragon.

Yuya placed Mimic Dragon in to his hand before he grabbed another card, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Yuya then looked down on Michio who was still next to the blender below him, "You see? There is no way you can see how a duel is gonna end before it happens".

He got shocked however when Michio laughed while he still covered his face, "No, you can!" He looked at Yuya with a smirk, "You see, everything that has happened so far is exactly as it's written in my recipe!"

He held out his arm, "I activate the continuous trap card, Food Cemetery!" An oven appeared above Michio, "During the turn this trap card was activated, all Cookmates in my graveyard are absorbed into my Food Cemetery". Chickwheat, Potatocelot and Eggong appeared on the field again before they turned in to beams of light and flew into the oven that then closed again.

Ayu looked at the oven shocked, "All the monsters he just destroyed went inside of that thing".

Michio then looked at Yuya, "And then, I can add an equal number of Cookmates from my deck to my hand to the amount of Cookmates that were placed inside of the Food Cemetery". Three cards came out of his deck and he grabbed them, Michio looked at Yuya with a smile, "You understand now right? The more monsters that is in my graveyard when Food Cemetery activates, the more powerful I become".

He chuckled when he saw Yuya grit his teeth a little, "If you don't do something about this situation soon, you will save me a lot of trouble by destroying all my monsters, and now the Cookmates have been added".

Michio's mom looked at her son with a proud smile on her face while she kept filming the duel, "Good boy Michio".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _Then it means that he just added three more Cookmates monsters to his hand right? What is he planning to do this time_?

Michio chuckled, "Now all the preparations are finally complete, my turn, I draw".

Michio looked at Yuya with a smile, "And now considering how hungry you are, I will now serve you my most exquisite treat".

The housewives watching the duel gasped in excitement and one spoke, "Michie's most prized possession is about to make an appearance now".

Michio placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the continuous spell card Wonder Recipe!" A card with the image of a cook book appeared in front of him, "Now for each monster that is placed inside of the Food Cemetery on my field, this card allows me to special summon the same number of Royal Cookmates from my hand in attack mode".

A beam came out of Wonder Recipe and hit Food Cemetery and something was moving inside of it. Yuya narrowed his eyes, he knew that there were currently three Cookmates inside of the Food Cemetery, which meant that he would be able to summon three new monsters at once.

Michio held up a finger in the air, "Now placing order! I special summon Knight Neapolitan, Princess Pudding and Prince Curry!" The food Cemetery opened out and three beams of light flew out of it.

One of the beam turned in to a monster that looked like a plate with pasta that held a large fork, Atk: 300 LV 8. The second beam turned in to a monster that looked like a bowl of pudding with whip cream on top of it with a spoon it her hand, Atk: 300, LV 6. And finally the last beam turned in to a monster that looked like a pot with curry in it that held a spoon in one hand and a shield that looked like a bowl of rice in the other hand, Atk: 300, LV 7.

Tatsuya looked shocked, "I can't believe he managed to summon a number of high level monsters that is equal to the number of monsters he had in the Food Cemetery".

Futoshi had a smile on his face, "Man those guys sure look delicio…" However he interrupted himself when he saw the looks the other two gave him, I uh… I mean this situation sure looks difficult for big bro Yuya".

"The Cookmates that were destroyed during the turn Food Cemetery was activated got placed inside of it, and then thanks to Wonder Recipe, I could special summon the same number or Royal Cookmates as the number of Cookmates that is inside of Food Cemetery". Michio said with a smirk.

Yuya gritted his teeth and looked up at Food Cemetery, "In other words it's a combo where even more powerful monsters emerge every time you defeat one of them".

Michio smiled as he jumped up, "That's correct, this is my ultimate recipe". Knight Neapolitan threw out pasta that formed a slide and Michio rode it down and then held up an action card he had just picked up, "And now four our third serving of action cards".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "He actually got his hands on a third action card already?" Yuya then ran to find an action card himself.

Michio then stood up and held out his hand, "And I think I shall activate another effect of Wonder Recipe while the gathered cooking ingredients are still fresh! You see for each monster that was summoned through its effect, you'll now take 300 points of damage".

Tatsuya got a shocked expression, "Wait, he special summoned three Royal Cookmates with Wonder Recipe's effect, which means that big bro Yuya is gonna take 900 points of damage".

Michio got a smirk on his face, "That's right! The price for your cuisine will be paid with your life points". Three bolts of energy came out of the three Royal Cookmates and flew towards Yuya.

Yuya had just jumped out on a plate when the energy bolts hit him and he groaned in pain, Yuya LP: 4000-3100.

Yuya groaned again before he turned his eyes towards Michio, "I agree that your combo took me by surprise with how brilliant it was done. But even though they might have been useful for your cooking, each one of your Royal Cookmates have only 300 attack points, you can't defeat my Salutiger with just that".

Michio chuckled however, "Hmph, as it is right _now_ , maybe, but like I told you, the Royal Cookmates are my recipe of perfection, and they just keep getting stronger and stronger". Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard him, "What are you talking about?"

Michio then pointed at Princess Pudding, "Now I activate Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding's special ability! Once per turn, she can double the original attack points of one Royal Cookmate monster on my side of the field".

Princess Pudding flew over to Prince Curry who held up his spoon and shield and then got surrounded by fire, Atk: 300-600.

One of the housewives spoke with a smile, "There's Michie's set menu". Ayu nodded her head with a happy smile on her face, "I know right? Twice the dessert equals twice the happiness".

Michio looked at Yuya, "Of course there is a price to pay, during the turn I activate her ability, Princess Pudding can't attack". Princess Pudding move backwards and bowed her head, as if she excused herself.

Michio then held out his hand towards Knight Neapolitan, "And now with this, I now activate the special ability of my Knight Neapolitan! Once per turn, he can double the original attack points of one Royal Cookmate monster on my field". Prince Curry once again got surrounded on fire and had now he had turned red from the head, Atk: 600-1200. The three of them then appeared in what looked like a train.

Futoshi got an excited smile on his face, "Oh! It's a curry and Neapolitan set! With that kind of adjustment, you'll feel twice as satisfied as you would normally".

Michio looked at Yuya, "However, just like with Princess Pudding, during the turn I activate his special ability, Knight Neapolitan can't attack".

Tatsuya turned towards Ayu and Futoshi with a frustrated expression on his face, "Come on you two! He might be strong, but the two of you shouldn't be drooling like that just because his monsters look tasty!" The other two bowed their heads with troubled expression since they knew he was right.

Yuya however couldn't really blame Ayu and Futoshi for their reaction, Michio's monsters really did look delicious, and since he had missed breakfast today, just looking at them made him even hungrier.

Michio noticed the expression on Yuya's face, "It seems like you like my special course meal, right Yuya?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Well sure, it got me drooling with anticipation, however no matter how tasty they might look, with only 1200 attack points, Prince Curry still can't defeat my Performapal Salutiger".

Michio smiled at Yuya, "That's right, as it is right now he can't". Yuya got a shocked expression on his face while Michio got a sadistic smile on his face, "However, I wonder what would happen if I added a dash of flavor? I activate the action spell card, Excellent Spice! Now one monster's attack points are increased by 1000 until the end phase of the turn".

A spice jar appeared and began spicing Prince Curry up even more, "Now get spicier and become even more delicious". Prince Curry once again got surrounded by fire and once it had disappeared he had turned completely red, Atk: 1200-2200.

Michio then pointed at Salutiger, "And now Prince Curry, attack his Performapal Salutiger now, Excellent Express Curry Plate". The train moved towards Salutiger and once they got close enough, Prince Curry unleashed a stream of hot curry towards Salutiger and it hit him and he turned red, he then screamed from the heat before he shattered as he got destroyed, Yuya gritted his teeth, Yuya LP: 3100-2600.

Yuya went down on a knee while he gritted his teeth, Michio chuckled, "My oh my, I wonder if my spices were maybe a little bit too strong for you Yuya? However, with that I now end my turn". He said with a smirk on his face.

he then held out his hand, "And since my turn is now over, the effect of Excellent Spice end, and so does also Princess Pudding's and Knight Neapolitan's special abilities, which means that Prince Curry's attack points now return to normal". Prince Curry landed in front of them as his body regained its normal color, Atk: 2200-300. Michio looked at Yuya with a smirk still on his face, "Are you enjoying my cooking dueling so far Yuya?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes without saying anything and just jumped down so he stood right across from Michio, "My turn… I draw!"

Yuya then drew his next card and looked at it, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw that it was Timegazer Magician, now he had what he needed.

He looked towards Michio with a smirk still on his face, "And now allow me to thank you for your hospitality, I will give you a taste of what the Pendulum Summoning can do".

Yuya grabbed two cards in his hand and held them up while he revealed it to be Mimic Dragon and Timegazer Magician, "Now, I use the Scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, to set the Pendulum Scale".

He placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and t he word Pendulum appeared between them. The Pendulum Zones then appeared on the field and Mimic Dragon and Timegazer Magician appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 8 showed up underneath them

Yuya held out his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "Now Performapal Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability activates, since I have a card in my other Pendulum Zone, Mimic Dragon increases its Pendulum Scale, however how much he increases it by is based on how big the scale is, since Timegazer Magician's scale is 8, it's increased by 2".

The number 8 under Timegazer Magician then changed to the number 10. Yuya looked at Michio, "And that means that I now can summon monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time". The large Pendulum appeared in the sky and it was swinging between Mimic Dragon and Timegazer Magician, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams of light came out of it, "First is the main star, now appear with your beautiful and dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

"And next is Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw then appeared on the field before he howled, Atk: 1800.

Yuya then held out a hand with a smile, "And finally I would like to introduce an old friend which I haven't used for a while, let's give a big warm welcome to the level 5 Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!" An orange and yellow phoenix with a red eye and a green eye that had a vest, tie and hat on it appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

However to Yuya's shock so did Michio laugh when he saw Yuya's monsters before he bowed, "Welcome my dear customers!" Yuya looked at him confused while Michio stood straight up again and smiled at Yuya, "So the troublesome Pendulum Summoning I have heard so much about have finally appeared so I will give it a taste of my hospitality".

Yuya looked at Michio, "What? Your hospitality?" Michio seemed so calm even though he now had enough attack points to end the duel here and now, did it mean that the Royal Cookmates still had a power he didn't know about?

Michio nodded his head, "Yes, and the very best hospitality the house has to offer. You see when my opponent normal or special summons a monster to their field, I can activate the other special ability of Princess Pudding, Prince Curry and Knight Neapolitan, The All You Can Eat Buffet!"

The three Royal Cookmates then flew towards Yuya's monsters and then Princess Pudding began feeding Silver Claw pudding, while Prince Curry fed Light Phoenix curry and Knight Neapolitan fed Odd-Eyes pasta.

Yuya looked at his monsters that had satisfied expressions on their faces with a sad expression on his own face, "Hey that's not fair! How come you guys get to eat by yourselves even though I'm the one starving here?"

However Yuya soon noticed that something was not right, the Royal Cookmates kept feeding his monsters, causing them to increase in seize and weight while their eyes were swirling, "Hey… what's going on here?"

Michio laughed, "That's right, eat more, eat until you all burst, eat every last bit of my cooking monsters!"

Tatsuya had a shocked expression on his face, "What… is this?"

Ayu looked a little scared, "They're being horribly force fed down there".

Futoshi had a disturbed look on his face, "That guy is seriously starting to creep me out here".

Yuya looked at his three monsters that now looked like balloons that could pop at any moment.

Michio got a sadistic smile on his face once again, "It seems like all of them were satisfied by the meal they got and have no regrets… "He for the first time since the duel started opened his eyes slightly, "So now by returning Princess Pudding, Prince Curry and Knight Neapolitan to my hand…"

The three Royal Cookmates returned to his hand, and Michio who had his eyes shut again had a smirk on his face, "I can now destroy one monster for each one of my Royal Cookmates that returned to my hand".

Yuya then watched shocked how Light Phoenix, Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes got destroyed before his very eyes the moment after he summoned them, "No way… my monsters… all three of them were destroyed in an instant". Yuya then gritted his teeth as he placed them into his extra deck before he looked at Michio who chuckled.

Yuya looked at the remaining card in his hand and then placed it into his Duel Disk, "I now place one card face down and end my turn". The card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Tatsuya had an expression of complete shock on his face, "I can't believe it! Big bro Yuya's Pendulum monsters…"

Ayu were just as shocked as Tatsuya, "That creepy guy took them all down in an instant".

Futoshi looked at the other and whispered, "But it' still fine right? I mean Pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck when they're destroyed and then big bro Yuya can just summon them back to the field". Ayu and Tatsuya nodded their heads, Futoshi were right about that, which meant that Yuya could still make a comeback if he could gather more monsters than Michio could destroy with the special ability of his Royal Cookmates.

Futoshi then looked forward, "Also, in order to get rid of big bro Yuya's monsters, he had to return his own monsters to his hand, which makes them equal since neither of them have any monsters on their fields".

Michio chuckled when he heard what Futoshi said, "You may think that, but I wonder about it, in any case it's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it.

He then pointed up at his Food Cemetery, "And as you know, there is currently three monsters placed inside of my Food Cemetery, and they are the perfect ingredients". He then held out his hand, "Next I activate the effect of the continuous spell card Wonder Recipe! This card allows me to special summon the same number of Royal Cookmates from my hand as the number of monsters that is inside of the Food Cemetery".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "And like you said, there is currently three monsters inside of the Food Cemetery, which means that you can summon three Royal Cookmates from your hand, and that means that the three Royal Cookmates that were eaten by my monsters earlier will come back to the field now".

Michio held out his arms, "Incoming order! Now reappear, Royal Cookmate Neapolitan, Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding and finally Royal Cookmate Prince Curry". The three Royal Cookmates reappeared on the field, Atk x 3: 300.

Yuya gritted his teeth, knowing how difficult it was to handle these monsters since they can destroy his monsters as soon as he summons them, he then felt his stomach growl again, he tried to ignore it as well as how delicious the Royal Cookmates looked.

Michio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "My dear hungry friend, allow me to stuff you well". He held out his hand, "Now thanks to the other effect of Wonder Recipe, you will now take 300 of damage for every monster that were special summoned through this card's effect, which means that you will now take another 900 points of damage".

Three bolts of energy came out of the Royal Cookmates and hit Yuya, sending him flying to the ground in pain, Yuya LP: 2600-1700. Michio held out his hand to his side, "How was that? Well it looks like it might have been a little too spicy for your stomach to handle?"

Michio nodded with a smile on her face, "Well done Michio, you're doing great in this duel, like you always do".

Michio chuckled, "But of course, my perfect recipe is the best around after all, isn't that right?"

AT THEIR FAMILY RESTAURANT,

Michio's dad looked at the image of his son when he heard what he said, "Perfect recipe you said? Hmph!" He then turned his eyes back to his cooking, thinking that his son didn't really understanding the meaning of cooking.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Michio then held out his hand, "And now I activate the ability of Knight Neapolitan, once per turn, he can double the original attack points of one Royal Cookmate on my field, of course he can't attack during the turn I use his ability".

Knight Neapolitan flew over to Prince Curry and a bright light came out of him for a moment before Prince Curry got surrounded by fire, Atk: 300-600. Michio then held out his hand towards Princess Pudding, "And next I use Princess Pudding's special ability to double once again, of course she can't attack either during the turn I use her ability".

Princess Pudding flew over to Prince Curry and a bright light came out of her for a moment and Prince Curry once again got surrounded by fire, Atk: 600-1200.

The housewives once again cheered when they saw this, "Here comes Michie's set menu once again!"

Michio chuckled as he looked at Yuya, "However Prince Curry might not be enough to satisfy you, especially since he only have 1200 attack points while you have 1700 life points left".

Michio jumped up on plates and looked around and then a smile appeared on his face, "Ah, now _that's_ just the right stuff". He then picked up another action card and looked at it and he chuckled, "Well, it seems the goddess of cooking has smiled down upon me".

He placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the action spell Victory Topping! Now until the end phase of this turn, one monster gains 600 attack points". Pork cutlets appeared on Prince Curry's rice bowl shield, Atk: 1200-1800.

Michio looked at Yuya, "And now I think it's time to feed you, now Prince Curry, attack his life points directly, Prince Cutlet Curry".

The kids looked worried when they saw Prince Curry preparing to attack Yuya, "If this attack hits big bro Yuya, then he will…" Tatsuya said worried.

Yuya held out his arm, "It won't be that easy, I activate the trap card Performapal Call! One of his two face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of Performapal Sword Fish and Performapal Cheer Mole coming flying across the air.

"When you attack me directly, I can use this trap card to not only negate that direct attack, but then I can also add two Performapal monsters from my deck to my hand whose combined defense points is equal or less than the attacking monster's attack points".

Prince Curry stopped before he reached Yuya and then two cards came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed them, "Which means that now I can add two monsters whose combined defense is 1800 or less to my hand, like Performapal Longphone Bull with 1200 defense points and Performapal Trampolynx who has 300 defense points". Yuya said as he revealed the cards he had added to his hand, showing that he had added Longphone Bull and Trampolynx to his hand, "However during the turn the monsters I added to my hand is normal or special summoned, I can't special summon monsters from my extra deck".

Michio chuckled, "Not bad at all, you not only managed to stop my direct attack, you also added two monsters to your hand".

Michio then held out his hand and his face down trap card flipped face up, "Then I'll activate the trap card known as Law of Food Conservation! When the opponent add cards to their hand outside of their normal draw phase, I can select an equal number of Cookmates from my deck and then I'll place them inside of the Food Cemetery",

An purple onion that turned into a lion like creature and a red tomato in the shape of a rabbit appeared on the field, "So now I place Cookmate Lionion and Rabbitomato in to the Food Cemetery". The two Cookmates then turned into purple and red energies and flew into the Food Cemetery which closed again.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Oh great, now he has even more monsters inside of the Food Cemetery".

Michio smiled at Yuya as he held up the last card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Meal Ticket Abuse! And with this card's effect, I can now add two Royal Cookmates to my hand from my deck".

Two cards came out of his deck and he grabbed them, "The cards I will be adding to my hand is Royal Cookmate King Hamburg Steak and Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet!" He showed the cards of monsters that looked like an hamburger and an omelet.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "So you added two Royal Cookmates to your hand and placed two more monsters in to the Food Cemetery, which means that you can now summon up to five Royal Cookmates once per turn".

Michio nodded his head, "That's right, what do you think of my magnificent selection of ingredients? However, the monsters added to my hand can't be normal or summoned this turn".

Michio jumped down so he stood right across from Yuya once again, "And with that, I will end my turn right now, which means that Victory Topping's effect ends at this moment, and so does the special ability of both Knight Neapolitan and Princess Pudding and Prince Curry's attack points return to normal". Prince Curry, Atk: 1800-300.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _With that he can now summon five Royal Cookmates during his next turn, which means that I won't be able to keep any monsters on my field if that happens, I need some kind of miracle draw right now,_ he thought to himself as he looked at his deck.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, it wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for but it might still help him.

He looked at his hand, he now had three monsters in it and then he had one face down spell card on his field, he could use it together with Trampolynx in his hand but knowing Michio he would destroy Trampolynx before he could.

However if he summoned Longphone Bull he could add a Performapal monster with 1000 attack points or less to his hand, and so if he also summoned Trampolynx and Skeeter Skimmer with Longphone Bull, Michio would be without any Royal Cookmates and he could normal summon the Performapal he had added to his hand.

However Yuya then groaned and held his stomach when it growled once again, _Man I'm so hungry, it's so hard to focus on the duel,_ he thought to himself.

However his eyes when he heard a very familiar voice call out to him, "Goodness gracious! This is what happens when you run off before the breakfast is finished and you can eat, you get too tired to do anything and can't focus".

Yuya turned towards the spectator seats and saw his mom stand there with a lunch bag in her hands. She tossed the bag towards Yuya who caught it shocked, "Mom? Why are you…?"

Yoko smiled at her son, "Now eat that so you can get your energy back in order to turn this duel around and win".

Yuya opened the bag and his eyes almost sparkled with happiness when he saw pancakes in it, "Alright! Mom's pancakes! It's finally time to dig in!"

He sat down on the floor before he picked the pancakes up and took a large bit out of them, however he felt that it was different than usual so he looked at it and saw what looked like pork cutlets between them, "Wait, could this be…?"

His mom smile grew when she saw her son look at her with a wondering expression on his face, "I made that pork cutlet mille-feuille you didn't eat earlier into a sandwich".

He looked at the pancakes with a touched expression on his face and continued eating, "Man, this is so good".

His mom nodded her head with a smile on her face, "That pork cutlet mille-feuille follows Michie's recipe to perfection, wouldn't you agree? And then I added a personal twist by dressing it between pancakes".

Michio turned towards Yoko with a shocked expression on his face which then changed to an irritated expression, "You _added a twist_ to my perfect recipe?"

Yuya looked at the pancakes, "Adding a twist huh?" He felt a smile appear on his face, he knew it, nothing is perfect, not even cooking as it could always change and get better and tastier.

Yuya then ate the rest of it and got back up on his feet once again with a large smile on his face, "Thanks for the pancakes mom! And now that I have restored my energy, it's time to turn this duel around".

Yuya then held up his hand. "And now with the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time". The large Pendulum began swinging back and forth again, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones once again and three beams of light came down from it, "First is Performapal Trampolynx". Trampolynx appeared on the field and meowed, Atk: 300, "And next is Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". Skeeter Skimmer then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 500.

"And last but not least, come forth Performapal Longphone Bull". Longphone Bull then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1600.

The phone around his neck then began ringing, a card then came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed it, "When Longphone Bull is successfully summoned, I can add a Performapal monster with 1000 or less attack points from my deck to my hand, so I add Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn that has 100 attack points to my hand". Yuya revealed the card in his hand and it was a card with the image of a red and green eyed unicorn that had a vest and a tie on it.

Michio smiled and bowed to Yuya's three monsters, "And here comes a few new customers that will get caught in the fire, I now activate the effects of my Royal Cookmates, The All You Can Eat Buffet!"

Prince Curry, Princess Pudding and Knight Neapolitan flew towards Yuya's monsters and forced fed them pudding, curry and pasta. Michio got a smirk on his face, "When you normal or special summon monsters to your side of the field, I can return my Royal Cookmates to my hand in order to destroy the same number of monsters on your side of the field".

The three Royal Cookmates then disappeared from Michio's field and he added them back to his hand, Longphone Bull, Skeeter Skimmer and Trampolynx then got destroyed.

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "You know that that would happen, so why did you Pendulum Summon all of your monsters big bro Yuya?" He asked while he watched Yuya place Trampolynx into his extra deck while he placed Longphone Bull and Skeeter Skimmer into his graveyard.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "It's simple, because I wanted to get rid of those Royal Cookmates so my real plan could start. Michio looked at Yuya confused while Yuya placed the last card in his hand onto his Duel Disk, "Now I normal summon Odd-Eyes Unicorn in attack mode".

Odd-Eyes Unicorn appeared on the field, Atk: 100. Yuya then held out a hand, "Next I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn's special ability, when he's normal or special summoned, I can pick one Performapal monster in my graveyard and then I'll gain life points equal to its attack points, and so I choose Performapal Salutiger, which means that I now gain 1700 life points". Odd-Eyes Unicorn's horn glowed with a multicolored light and Yuya got surrounded by a blue aura, Yuya LP: 1700-3400. Michio gritted his teeth frustrated when he saw that Yuya had gotten most of his life points back.

Yuya then pressed the image of his last face down on the display screen on his Duel Disk, "And next I activate the spell card Pendulum Exchange, so now by destroying a Pendulum monster on my own side of the field so can I draw one card for every two scales it has, and so since Odd-Eyes Unicorn is a Scale 8 monster, by destroying it so can I draw four more cards from my deck".

Odd-Eyes Unicorn then shattered and Yuya placed him into his extra deck before he placed his fingers on his deck, he knew that the fate of the entire duel depended on what cards he would draw next.

He then drew four more cards from his deck and looked at them, he then grabbed three of them and placed them into his Duel Disk, "Next I end my turn by placing three cards face down". Three cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SORA,

Sora jumped a little out of excitement since he had just defeated the second one of the six opponents he had to face, "Alright, now that's two wins in a row, did you see that?" He asked Yuzu, only to get a dissatisfied expression on his face when she saw the distant look on her face, which meant that she hadn't paid attention to the duel, "Yuzu! You were daydreaming again!"

Yuzu looked shocked as he snapped her out of her thoughts and got a troubled expression on her face while she waved her in front of herself, "N-no… That's not true, I was paying attention".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Michio placed his fingers on his deck, "My turn, I draw!" He then turned towards Yoko with a smirk, "Excuse me ma'am, but I remember hearing you saying that you had fiddled with my recipe".

Yoko got a confused expression on her face, "Hmm? Y-yes I did".

Michio looked at her with a smirk, "Well, allow me to teach you that there is no need to change or alter my recipes".

Michio's mom stood up and glared at Yoko, "That's right! My Michio is perfect, absolutely perfect!"

Michio then turned back to Yuya, "Now then, there are now currently five monsters in my Food Cemetery, which means that thanks to Wonder Recipe's effect, I can now summon five Royal Cookmates at the same time, so come forth, Knight Neapolitan, Princess Pudding, Prince Curry, Queen Omelet and King Hamburg Steak". The oven opened up and the five Cookmates inside of it came out.

Lionion then transformed in to Royal Cookmate King Hamburg Steak, Atk: 300, LV 10. Then Rabbitomato transformed in to Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet, Atk: 300, LV 9.

And finally Chickwheat, Eggong and Potatocelot transformed in to Knight Neapolitan, Princess Pudding and Prince Curry, Atk x 3: 300.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "He managed to summon five Royal Cookmates at the same time, which means that he will be able to destroy up to five of my monsters as soon as I summon them".

Michio looked at Yuya, "That's right, but first due to Wonder Recipe's other effect, you'll now take 300 points of damage for every Royal Cookmate I summoned, on other words 1500". Five bolts of energy flew towards Yuya who covered his face and hit him, Yuya LP: 3400-1900. Yoko looked at her son worried, "Yuya, hang in there!"

Principal Kirigakure looked at Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki tried his best and I give him credit for having lasted this long against Michio, however since Michio now have five Royal Cookmates on his field, this match is pretty much over".

Michio then held out his hand, "And next I activate the special abilities of Knight Neapolitan, Princess Pudding, Queen Omelet and King Hamburg Steak. Each one of them can double the attack points of one Royal Cookmate, and I choose Prince Curry".

The four other Royal Cookmates gathered around Prince Curry and a bright light came out of them for a moment before he got surrounded by fire and turned golden while it looked like they were insider of a castle wall, Atk: 300-600-1200-2400-4800.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "4800 attack points?" He then saw how Michio jumped up on a bowl with vegetables and picked up another action card, "And now it's time for yet another serving of action cards, so I activate another Excellent Spice, which gives Prince Curry an extra 1000 attack points until the end phase of this turn". Prince Curry once again got surrounded by fire, Atk: 4800-5800.

Tatsuya looked horrified when he saw the amount, "5-5800 attack points… If this attack hits, then the duel will really be over".

Michio then pointed at Yuya, "And now Prince Curry, attack his life points directly and end t his once and for all, Golden Royal Cook Family Curry Plate". Prince Curry then unleashed a stream of golden curry towards Yuya.

Yuya however pressed the image of one of his face down cards in the display screen on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Divided Wall! Now since you just declared an attack, all of your monsters lose 800 attack points for every monster you have on the field for this turn, which means that since you have five, all five of them loses 4000 attack points.

King Hamburg Steak, Princess Pudding, Queen Omelet and Knight Neapolitan got hit by a red blast that shot out of the trap card, Atk x 4: 300-0. Prince Curry then got hit by a red blast as well, Atk: 5800-1800.

Michio gritted his teeth, "Fine, I might not be able to take you out this turn, but you will still take 1800 points of damage, which will only leave you with 100 life points left".

Yuya watched as the golden curry came his way while he pressed the image of one of his other two face down cards and activated it.

Yuya then covered his face right before the golden curry then hit him and caused an explosion. Michio had a smirk on his face until he saw the smoke from the explosion coming towards him and he got hit by a shockwave himself. He shielded his face from the smoke and the shockwaves.

Once the smoke cleared both of them lowered their arms and looked at each other, Michio gritted his teeth while Yuya had a smirk on his face, Yuya & Michio LP: 1900-100/2300-500.

Michio's fans gasped in shock, "What just happened?" All of them asked at the same time.

Michio was wondering the very same thing himself, "Why did I take the same damage you did?"

Yuya smiled at him, "Well I thought it was not fair to be the only one who got to taste your delicious cooking, so I activated another trap card called Cross Damage! You see when one of your monsters declares an attack, this card inflicts that battle damage to both of the players".

Michio gritted his teeth, "I end my turn, which means the effects of my Royal Cookmates, Excellent Spice and your Divided Wall ends, which means that my monsters attack points return to normal". Prince Curry then regained his normal color, Atk: 1800-300.

He then landed next to the other Royal Cookmates that also regained the attack points they had lost, Atk x 4: 0-300.

Michio looked at Yuya, "But let's face it, what can you possibly do now? You have only one card left in your hand, one face down, and you're facing my five Royal Cookmates, you can't win!"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Well see about that, because like my mom added a twist to your recipe, I added a twist to this duel when I activated Cross Damage, and I might add another one as well".

Michio gritted his teeth while Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, the fun has just begun!" Yuya said as he drew his next card.

Yuya then looked at the card and his eyes widened in shock, however a smirk then appeared on his face, _Looks like you want to appear in this duel after all, alright, guess it's time to introduce you to everyone since I have never used you in an official duel before, while I have used Saber Dragon before since he was easier to summon than you were._

Yuya then spread out his arms, "Ladies and Gentlemen, unfortunately, the climax of this performance have finally arrived, which means that the show will end on this very turn". He then held up his right hand towards Mimic Dragon and Timegazer Magician while Michio looked at him confused, "And now once again I'm gonna summon monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time with my already set Pendulum Scale".

The large Pendulum appeared and began swinging between Mimic Dragon and Timegazer Magician, "Now Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Yuya shouted as he held up his right arm as the portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones.

Michio got a smirk, "Your Pendulum Summoning might be a bit tricky for most opponents since it allows you to summon multiple monsters from your hand, however with only two cards in your hand, it is no threat to me".

Yuya held up his Duel Disk with a smirk however, "Are you sure about that? Because me and a few of my friends don't agree with that".

Yuya then turned towards the audience with a large smile, "And now dear audience, please watch and be amazed, because the destroyed Pendulum monsters that have been resting in my extra deck is about to make a spectacular return".

Michio's eyes widened, "Wha… your extra deck?"

Yuya nodded his head with a smirk as four cards came out of his extra deck and he grabbed them, "That's right, you see when Pendulum monsters that's on the field is destroyed, they are placed face up in my extra deck instead of being sent to the graveyard and then I can Pendulum Summon them back to the field from my extra deck, so now return my monsters".

Five beams came down from the portal, "First is Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix appeared on the field again and spread his wings, Atk: 2000, "And next is Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw then appeared on the field as well and roared, Atk: 1800.

"Next I summon the level 4 Performapal Pendulum Magician from my hand". A magician with a green and red jacket a red and green hat and black pants with a pendant in his hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1500, "Also let's welcome back Performapal Trampolynx as well". Trampolynx appeared on the field again while he meowed

Yuya then held up his hand, "And finally, rise once again, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field again with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yoko looked at Yuya with a smile, "I see, he gathered Pendulum monsters in his extra deck in order to summon quite a few to the field at the same time, and based on the expression on his face, I think he has another twist in store for us".

Michio got an angry expression on his face, "What twist? It doesn't matter how many monsters you summon, the result will still be the same! Now by returning all five of my Royal Cookmates to my hand, I can destroy all five of the monsters you just summoned".

All of the Royal Cookmates flew towards Yuya's monsters and force fed them until they once again looked like balloons ready to pop. Michio then returned his five Royal Cookmates to his hand, "Now say good bye to all five of your monsters".

Yuya's monsters shattered one by one, however to Michio's surprise, not only did Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon not get destroyed, he also regained his normal form, Atk: 2500-4900.

Michio got a shocked and horrified expression on his face, "What just happened, why wasn't your Odd-Eyes destroyed, also why did his attack points increase?"

Yuya held out his hand towards his last face down which had gotten flipped face up, "I just activated my trap card Performapal Curtain Call, not only did it prevent my the destruction of my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, he also gains 600 attack points for every Performapal that were destroyed this turn until the end phase of this turn".

Yuya looked at Michio with a smirk, "And right now I could easily end this by attacking you directly, however I want to spice this duel up a bit myself, by summoning a monster no one have seen my use in an official duel before".

Yuya then revealed a monster card that looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon, only its nose was much longer and looked like a lance. It had also spikes at the top and back of his head and a spike on its chin. Most of its body was covered in dark gray body armor while he had a blade spike on each one of his knees as well as a blade at the tip on his tail. He also had another blade spike right below the blue orbs on his stomach that pointed upwards, small blades on the top of his arms and large metal wings on his back with three green orbs on the right one and three red orbs on the left one.

"When an Odd-Eyes monster on my field is destroyed, I can either sacrifice another Odd-Eyes monster or two other monsters, and then I can special summon this card from my hand, so now I sacrifice Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to summon this card".

Odd-Eyes shattered on the field and Yuya placed the new Odd-Eyes monster on to his Duel Disk, "Now with your infallible lance, smash through all obstacles and dilemmas, show yourself, level 8, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon". A circle of light appeared in the sky and a pillar of light came down from it, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon then appeared out of it and roared, Atk: 3000.

Futoshi looked shocked when he saw the new dragon, "That's… that's a new Odd-Eyes I have never seen before". Ayu looked just as shocked and amazed as Futoshi.

Tatsuya looked at the two of them, "Trust me, that dragon is powerful. You see when he's summoned, big bro Yuya can send an Odd-Eyes monster from his hand or deck to his graveyard in order to target one opposing monster and negate its special abilities, and I know he have at least one more Odd-Eyes monster, and just like Lancer Dragon, it could be seen as an upgraded version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's original form, Odd-Eyes Dragon, and yet, that's not all he can do".

Ayu looked at Tatsuya, "How do you know so much about this dragon Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya looked at her, "I helped big bro Yuya try this new deck out secretly and he summoned this card against me, only the Principal knows about it since he helped us with the ARC system. Anyway, during both players battle phase, if one of his monsters is battling, he can return an Odd-Eyes card on his field to his hand and then that monster's destruction is negated and the battle damage is reduced to zero".

He then looked towards Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, "And also during both players battle phase, by sending two Odd-Eyes cards from his hand to his graveyard, he can negate the destruction of a battling monster and cut the battle damage he would take in that battle in half and then inflict the same damage to the opponent".

Ayu and Futoshi looked at each other amazed before they turned towards Yuya, "Big bro Yuya has had a monster like that for who knows how long? Why didn't he add it back into his deck when he got the Pendulum Summoning?"

Tatsuya shrugged with his shoulders, "Well from what I understood, it sounded like he had almost forgotten that he had him". Ayu and Tatsuya felt like slapping themselves on their foreheads when they heard that.

Tatsuya looked forward at Yuya, _Not to mention that Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon still have one more special ability that I didn't mention for them, since they might get to see it right now,_ he thought to himself.

Michio looked at Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon while he was shaking in horror, "3000 attack points? Am… am I seriously gonna lose this duel? Even with my perfect recipe?"

Yuya looked at Michio with a smile on his face, "Don't you get it Michio? No recipe is perfect", Michio opened his eyes shocked when he heard what Yuya said. He remembered that his father had also told him that there were no perfect food, and if it did then it was only within the mind of the person who eats the food and adding a twist to make it even better. "Adding a twist huh?" Michio said, starting to understand what his father had meant by that.

Yuya looked at him as his smile grew, "I can't cook myself so my words might not have much meaning to a famous cook like you, but recipes and food can still evolve and get better and tastier, there is no limit to the possibility when it comes to cooking and dueling as well". Michio nodded his head, realizing that Yuya were right.

Yuya jumped up on Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's back and held on to his wings, "And now, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, attack Michio's life points directly", Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon roared as five energy wings came out of each metal wing. He then jumped up in the air and flew up with an amazing speed until he had almost reached the ceiling with Yuya still on his back before he turned towards Michio and dove down towards him.

Michio noticed an action card that was lying next to a bowl of potatoes. He ran towards it quickly and grabbed it, he looked at it and a smile appeared on his face when he saw that it was another Freeze Freezer, "Now I activate…"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Actually, no you won't, the opponent can't activate spell or trap cards when Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon attacks". Michio's eyes widened when he heard that knowing that he couldn't stop the attack now. However he felt a smile appear on his face when he saw Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon getting closer, _I lost this duel, but it's fine, I learned something important from this match_.

Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon then rammed in to Michio and sent him flying to the ground, while Yuya made sure that none of his spikes or his lance nose would hit Michio to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt, Michio LP: 500-0.

Yuya jumped off of Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon right before he vanished as the action field disappeared. Yuya then heard three voices call out to him, "Big bro Yuya!" He followed the sound and saw the kids running towards him with big smiles on their faces.

Tatsuya looked at him with a smile, "That was an amazing duel big bro Yuya! Now you just need to win three more duels and then you can participate in the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya nodded his head, Futoshi smiled at him as well, "Also that surprise entrance of Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon gave me shivers! He was amazing".

Yuya looked at Ayu and Futoshi, "So I guess he have mentioned what Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon is capable of then?"

Ayu looked at Tatsuya while she looked at him with an irritated expression on her face, "Yeah most of it, however he didn't mention the part where the opponent can't activate spells or traps when he's attacking". Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Ayu then looked back at Yuya, "He also told us that you had said that Lancer Dragon is kinda an evolved form of Odd-Eyes Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's original form. He also mentioned that you had another evolved form of Odd-Eyes Dragon".

Yuya nodded his head and searched through his deck and took out a card and showed it, it looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon only with normal claws on his feet and normal formed hands, it had 2800 attack points and it's body was mostly covered in an silver armor, even its mouth was covered, like he was wearing a helmet, he also had silver blades sticking out of his back.

"This is Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, while you can normal summon him, he can also be special summoned from the hand by sacrificing a light attribute monster on my field, and send Odd-Eyes Dragon from my field, my hand or my deck to the graveyard. Although his powers are not as amazing as Lancer Dragon's, he can still be dangerous, you see when he destroy a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, he can destroy another monster on the opponent's field, it doesn't matter if it's more powerful than him or not". Ayu and Futoshi looked at each other with smiles. It would seem that Yuya had hidden two really tough monsters from them for a while now.

Michio had gotten up in a sitting position and smiled as he looked at Yuya and the kids talk, he could tell that the kids really looked up to and admired Yuya, which he could understand since he was a nice guy and a good duelist.

Michio then noticed a pair of feet stopping next to him, he looked up and saw his mother stand next to him with a shocked and disbelieving expression on her face, "Michio, this can't be true! You're perfect recipes can't be beaten like this, and especially not by a kid like him".

Michio stood up and looked at his mom with a smile, "Well it did happen, I lost this time mom, however I learned a lot from it". His mother looked at him shocked over how well he handled his defeat, "M-Michio".

Michio then turned around and walked towards Yuya with a smile on his face, "That was a good duel Yuya, however I will use my defeat here as the ingredient to add a twist to my recipe, in order to move forward and improve".

Yuya nodded with a smile, "Then I will keep moving even further forward". Michio nodded with a smile, "I'm hoping that the two of us will meet each other again in the Junior Youth Championship".

He walked up to Yuya and held out his hand. Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah me too". He grabbed Michio's hand and shook it, however he soon got a troubled expression on his face when his stomach growled once again while Michio looked at him shocked.

Yoko walked towards the two boys while she smiled at her son, "It looks like the pancake sandwiches earlier wasn't enough".

Michio smiled at Yuya, "Then how about this? As a thank you for this fun duel I will cook something up". Yoko looked at him shocked when she heard that before he continued, "Will you accept my hospitality?"

Yuya smiled at him, "Of course, thank you! After all I have heard a lot of good things about your food, so I would love to taste it".

However both of them then jumped in shock when they heard a happy scream. They turned towards Yoko who did a little dance on the spot and jumped a little, "Hurray! Michie said he will treat us to his hand-made cooking! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! I'm so happy, I'm super happy right now".

Michio chuckled a little troubled as he looked at Yoko while the kids laughed a little while Yuya slapped himself in the face embarrassed, "Mom come on! Don't embarrass me in front of people like that". The kids now laughed at the troubled Yuya who glared at them a little, which caused them to laugh even harder.

 **So the first of Yuya's four duels are now over, he had a tough time against the teenage chef duelist Michio Mokota and his Cookmate deck. However Yuya managed to endure the duel even though Michio destroyed every monster he summoned with the special ability of his Royal Cookmates, however Yuya managed to turn the duel around and win after summoning a new monster, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, now what is waiting Yuya next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	13. The two shadows of rebellion

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Las time, Yuya faced the first of the four opponents he needed to defeat in order to participate in the Junior Youth Championship, the genius teenage chef duelist Michio Mokota. Yuya had a bit of trouble against his Cookmate deck since he used them to destroy his monsters as soon as he summoned them. However in the end Yuya managed to turn the duel around and win after he introduced a new ace monster, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon. The question now is what kind of match will his second duel be?**

Chapter 13- The two shadows of rebellion

Reiji sat behind the desk in his office, Nakajima had just told him the result of Yuya's duel against Michio Mokota, "I see, so Yuya Sakaki won huh? Well I didn't really expect him to lose, but there was still a chance that he would".

Nakajima nodded his head, "Yes sir, regarding the request you made the other day to the Maiami dueling association, he was offered the chance to get accepted in to the Junior Youth Championship even though he hadn't met the qualifications, even though it was approved by both them and you, he rejected the offer, which shocked me greatly. He said that he wanted to earn his spot in the Championship".

Reiji adjusted his glasses with a smile, "It seems like I did something unnecessary, however the fact that he rejected the easy path into the tournament and chose to get in to it by using his own strength, as expected of the pioneer of the Pendulum Summoning".

Reiji then got a serious expression on his face as he looked at Nakajima, "I suspect that he used his Pendulum Summoning in this duel as well?" Nakajima nodded his head, conforming it, "That's correct, the control room detected the energy signature for the Pendulum Summoning".

Reiji narrowed his eyes slightly, "Where there any changes in it?"

Nakajima looked at him confused for a moment, "You mean in the summoning reaction for the Pendulum Summoning?" Reiji nodded his head, however Nakajima shook his head, "No, none in particular sir".

Reiji stood up and walked over to the window, "Is that so? Then I guess he still hasn't been able to see past the current limitations of the Pendulum".

Nakajima pulled up an holographic report and looked at it, "However, he apparently summoned a new Odd-Eyes no one had ever seen him use before. It was a normal level 8 effect monster with 3000 attack points called Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon. We're still unsure of all of its powers, however so far the most dangerous ability according to the report is that the opponent can't activate spell and trap cards when that dragon is attacking".

Reiji adjusted his glasses again with a smile once again on his face, "You don't say? Looks like Yuya Sakaki has been hiding a few things, which could make him a dangerous opponent for a lot of duelist, I want you to watch his other three duels very closely and tell me if there is any more surprises". Nakajima nodded his.

Reiji looked out through the window while he narrowed his eyes, he was now certain that Yuya Sakaki and his Pendulum Summon would be important for the battle Reiji knew would arrive sooner or later, he just hoped that they would be ready when it came.

However Nakajima then spoke again, "Also president…" Reiji turned towards him with a wondering look visible in his eyes, "There is something else that bothers me, however it has nothing to do with Yuya Sakaki"..

Reiji raised an eyebrow, "Something is bothering you? What is it Nakajima?"

Nakajima looked at the report again, "Well according to the duel control room, recently there have been multiple really strong Fusion Summoning readings occurring in Maiami City".

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Fusion you said?"

Nakajima nodded, "At first we thought that the readings came from one of our students that were being taught Fusion Summoning at the school".

Reiji got a troubled expression on his face, "And it wasn't, based on the strength energy readings?"

Nakajima nodded his head, "Yes, even the readings from the ace of the Fusion Course, Masumi Koutsu, didn't even come close to them".

Reiji nodded his head, "I understand, ask the duel control room to keep monitor the readings". Nakajima nodded his head and left the office.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, _Not just Xyz, but Fusion as well now?_ He had a feeling that the battle he knew was coming might already have started.

A WHILE LATER AT THE HARBOR,

Yuzu was standing across from Sora, she grabbed a card and revealed it to be Polymerization, "Now I activate Polymerization, and with it I fuse together my Fantasia Maiden Aria and Fantasia Maiden Sonata together".

She placed the card into her Duel Disk before she held up her hand, "Now enchanting melodies, bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony, I Fusion Summon! Come…"

However her Duel Disk showed the word error and her monsters didn't merge together. She looked at her Duel Disk shocked, "No way! Why did error appear on my Duel Disk? Why didn't Polymerization summon my Fusion monster? Come on".

Sora with a club in his mouth looked at Yuzu, "Tell me, did you remember to place the Fusion monster in your extra deck?"

Yuzu looked at him shocked, "Huh? T-the extra deck?"

Sora sighed, "Come on already! I have told you many times now that the Fusion monsters are placed in to the extra deck, not the deck".

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "O-oh yeah, that's right". She took out her deck and looked through it and gasped when she saw that her Fusion monster really were in her deck. She sighed tired over that she had made the same mistake again.

However what neither Sora or Yuzu knew so were the masked duelist looking standing behind the wall of one of the warehouses, he opened his eyes and looked at Yuzu, he didn't like the idea of her learning that evil summoning method one bit, and since he had realized that Sora is a true Fusion user, he decided he needed to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happened to her.

Sora sat on the top of a container at the harbor and looked down at Yuzu, "You have already watched two of my duels from the front row, didn't you figure out how the Fusion Summoning works through that? I mean I could have defeated both of them without even using Fusion Summoning, however I still use it so you could study and understand it.

Yuzu looked down with a guilty and troubled expression on her face, "I'm… sorry, I just wasn't paying attention at those times".

Sora jumped down next to her and turned towards her, "Well I could see that myself and I think I know why you couldn't pay attention, it was because you were thinking about _that_ guy didn't you?" Yuzu turned towards him with a shocked and embarrassed expression before she turned her face away, "I knew it! That's why you have been dueling so absent minded".

He turned his back towards Yuzu and placed his arm behind his head, "So, who is that guy? You said that he looked like Yuya, but do you know anything else about him?"

Yuzu shook her head, "No I don't". Sora looked at her over his shoulder, "Not even his name? He didn't give it to you?"

Yuzu shook her head again, "No he didn't, I have no idea who that guy is".

Sora narrowed his eyes, "You did say that the time we met him was only the second time you met him, right?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "That's right, I met him the first time as well, he appeared when I was about to duel against Sawatari and he told me to back away and that he would ace Sawatari. When I tried to object, he told me that he didn't want me to get hurt since he thought I was someone he knew".

Sora chuckled, "And that's how he charmed you right?"

Yuzu looked at him shocked and embarrassed, "W-what are you talking about? I wasn't charmed by him!"

Sora turned his head towards her slightly, "I get it you weren't charmed by him, however the possibility of you were charmed by him were still there right? I mean not only does he look like Yuya, there is a few similarities between them right? Everybody except for Yuya and maybe your father know about the love you feel for Yuya".

Yuzu felt her face turn bright red when she heard that and couldn't even deny it due to shock when she heard that _everybody_ knew about her feelings for Yuya except for Yuya himself.

Sora turned towards her with a smirk on his face, "However I'm pretty excited myself. That guy was pretty interesting after all". He took out a chocolate cake from inside of his jacket and unwrapped it, "If that girl Masumi Koutsu hadn't interrupted, I could've dueled him myself, man that sure was disappointing", he then took a bit out of his chocolate.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "You can't! You can't duel him no matter what!" Sora looked at Yuzu confused as she continued, "That guy is dangerous, I mean, outside of an action duel where the monsters are normal holograms without mass, inside the warehouse we met him, he created real shockwaves in an normal duel, shockwaves that completely devastated the warehouse".

Yuzu lowered her eyes, "Who is he? Why did he duel against Sawatari, was it to pick a fight with LDS? And who is that girl that I remind him of?"

The masked duelist who heard her words closed his eyes, he then remembered back, back before he came here.

FLASHBACK,

The duelist that looked like Yuya looked around a destroyed city, this city was him home and it had been completely destroyed by invaders.

He looked at the destruction around him, he then also thought about the people who had fallen in the battle, both his allies and the invaders. They might have attacked them, but he never wanted to harm anyone with his dueling. He clenched his fist, "I… I don't want to harm anyone anymore".

However the next moment he heard someone yell, he then saw how someone on what looked like a motorcycle was on the roof of a damage building, he heard the boy yell and it sounded like he yelled Fusion.

The guy in the motorcycle then noticed him and glared at him, the Yuya look alike glared at him, "Are you with them? Are you with our enemies? Are you with Duel Academy? I heard you say something about Fusion".

The guy glared at him, "Who do you call Fusion? My name is Yugo! Now face me you bastard!" He then activated a Duel Disk that was attached to the motorcycle.

The Yuya look alike activated his Duel Disk, "So you _are_ with the Fusion users!" The guy drove off the building and flew down towards the Yuya look alike, "Don't get my name wrong!"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The Yuya look alike had summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and the guy on the motorcycle had summoned a white and blue dragon without legs with four green glowing wings.

Currently things were pretty even between the two of them, however the Yuya look alike had two face down cards that could help Dark Rebellion take down that other dragon.

However before they could other people came, the allies of the Yuya look alike. The guy on the motorcycle gritted his teeth before he looked at the Yuya look alike, "We'll settle this later". He then deactivated his Duel Disk and drove away while the Yuya look alike deactivated his as well and Dark Rebellion disappeared.

The guy with black and dark green hair with a red scarf over the lower part of his face walked over to the Yuya look alike, "Yuto, did you find Ruri?" The Yuya look alike whose name was Yuto gritted his teeth before he shook his head. The green and black haired guy clenched his fists, "Damn it, did they take her?"

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuto opened his eyes, "Ruri…" Yuto thought about Yuzu, she reminded him a lot of Ruri, which is why he felt that he so uneasy that she was trying to learn Fusion Summoning, and he didn't want her to get involved in their battle.

However he then heard Yuzu gasped in shock and quickly turned towards her to see if she were okay and saw how her bracelet was once again glowing.

Yuzu looked at her bracelet shocked, "Once again, the bracelet is…" The glow then died out and Sora and Yuzu looked at it shocked, then Yuzu's eyes widened, _Wait a minute! If my bracelet glowed, then does that mean that that guy were here? And it always glows when I'm near him and Yuya…_

The next moment she heard Yuya's voice, "I just knew that I would find the two of you here". Yuzu turned around while Sora looked behind her and they saw Yuya standing there with his hands on his waist with a troubled expression on his face, "Yuya". Yuzu said, she had expected to see him since he always shows up after her bracelets glows.

Yuya sighed, "Seriously Yuzu, can't you guys just train at You Show Duel? I mean your dad keep sending me out to find you and…" However he then noticed the look Yuzu gave him, "What, what's wrong?"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUTO,

Yuto opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was standing in an alley, then noticed the LDS building very close to the alley, which were very far from the harbor, he looked around, "Did I get warped again?"

He then suddenly heard a scream and followed the sound, he saw an LDS officer standing with his Duel Disk activated and was gasping exhausted. Yuto looked forward when he saw the masked guy with black and dark green hair with a red scarf over the lower part of his face, "Shun".

LATER AT THE SAKAKI RESIDENCE,

Yoko turned towards Yuya as she was making the dinner, "Her bracelet keeps shining?" She walked over to Yuya and placed a plate in front of him.

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah that's what she keep telling me, and she also tells me that it happens I show up the next moment, there is no way that something ridicules like that could actually happen".

Sora chuckled, "It's like that bracelet is a sensor that's especially made to find you Yuya".

Yuya sighed, "Don't talk about people like they're lost pets…" He then turned towards Sora shocked, "Also, why are eating all your meals here?"

Sora stuck out his tongue at Yuya before he smiled, "Well it's because your older sister's… I mean mother's cooking is so good".

Yoko blushed and placed a hand on her cheek with a happy smile on her face, "I don't mind being called older sister at all Sora, besides it is more fun when the three of us is eating together, I made plenty of food after all". She then placed the second plate in front of Sora.

Yuya then looked at the food and then got hit by a suspicion, "Hold on, don't tell me all of this food are for him as well?"

Yoko however nodded her head with a smile, "That's right! Tonight's dishes are all Michie's highly recommended brain food, I heard your next duel is a duel of wits, so I put this together from Michie's recipe! Now dig in boys and enjoy!"

Sora placed his hands together, "Thanks for the food". He then grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and placed it over his sardines.

Yuya looked at him with disbelieving eyes, "Wha… you… you actually put chocolate sauce on sardines?" He couldn't believe it, how addicted to sweet stuff was this kid?

Yoko then held up a finger and smiled at Yuya, "The Omega-3 in sardines is great for improving your memory and helping you concentrate better, I have also hear that the flavonoid in chocolate are good at improving the blood flow to the brain, so why not?"

Yuya looked at Sora troubled as he watched him eat the chocolate covered sardines with a delighted expression on his, "Well if he actually _like_ it then I guess it's okay no matter how weird his taste is".

Yuya then picked up a bowl of rice while he looked at Sora while picking up his chop sticks as well, "By the way Sora, I wanted to ask you something, do you know what kind of opponent you're facing next?"

Sora sighed with an uninterested expression on his face, "No idea and I'm not interested either! I won't lose to anyone so why should I care?"

Yuya looked at Sora troubled, "You know that that self confidence and carefree attitude might cost you your victory against one of your remaining four opponents, you know that right?"

Sora looked at Yuya seriously, "You're one to talk Yuya! If you keep doing things as you have so far with Yuzu, some other guy might appear and take her from you".

Yuya's eyes widened a little when he heard that, "Some other guy might appear and take her?" However he then closed his eyes and began eating his rice, "Well it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything, so it has nothing to do with me".

Yoko and Sora smiled at each other since both of them knew that Yuya was bothered by what Sora had just said, since just like Yuzu's feelings for Yuya was obvious, it didn't take a genius to know that Yuya felt the same way for her.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE HIRAGI RESIDENCE,

Yuzu and her dad was standing in their living room, Yuzu was glaring at her dad while she pointed at her bracelet, "Stop joking around! Tell me where I got this bracelet".

Shuzo held out his arms tired because this discussion had gone on for quite a while now, "I keep telling you, you have had that thing since you were born".

Yuzu glared at her father, "In what kind of a world does a baby come out of their mother with a bracelet stuck to their wrist?"

Shuzo got a troubled expression on his face, "No, it's not like it was on your wrist then but…"

Yuzu finally lost her patience, "Enough already!" She then stormed off to her room while Shuzo called out to her to wait. She entered her room and shut the door before she leaned her back against it.

Shuzo walked up to her door and looked at her, "By the way, I heard that you're learning Fusion Summoning from Sora. If you're doing special training for the Championship, why not just do it at our school? Is my hot-blooded teaching not enough for you? Hey, answer me Yuzu!"

Yuzu however didn't say anything as she remembered the masked duelist, "Damn it I'm so confused, who is that guy? And why does it seem like he's appearing wherever I go?"

Yuzu then walked over to her bed and fell down on it, "Even though I need to master Fusion Summoning as soon as possible in order to get stronger so I can help protect You Show Duel, however, if I remain like this… I will just end up being a liability for You Show Duel instead".

She looked at her bracelet, she narrowed her eyes and took it off and tried to throw it away, however she couldn't. She fell down on her knees and placed her hands on her chest, "What's going on around me?"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER WITH YUYA,

Yuya was sitting on his bed, he would face an opponent tomorrow who specialized in quizzes, so he had spent a lot of time watching quiz shows and he would watch more later, however he currently he was going through his deck, trying to decide which monsters, spells and traps he might need in the duel tomorrow.

He looked at his Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon and a monster called Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard, once per turn when Bot-Eyes were summoned, he could declare the name of an Odd-Eyes monster and Bot-Eyes then would gain the name of that odd-Eyes monster, which could be a good way to summon Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon since it could transform in to Odd-Eyes Dragon.

However he placed the two cards in his pile of reserve cards that he would use when he switched cards in his deck, "Sorry Saber Dragon, you'll have to get out of my deck for a while, which means that your glorious return to the field have to wait for a while".

He would keep Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon in his deck for a while longer since he could still need them in his coming duels.

He then thought back to what Sora had said earlier, about that Yuzu might fall for some guy eventually and then she wouldn't be there for him like before anymore, however he knew she deserved an awesome guy, something he wasn't.

He then sighed and then went back to looking through his deck, trying to prepare it for the next day,

THE NEXT DAY AT LDS,

Himika stood in front of the desk in Reiji's office while he sat behind it with his chin on top of his hands, Himika looked down at the desk with a confused expression on her face, "This is…" On the desk lied two Duel Monster cards, only the images on them are Professor Marco and the elite officer Tio and both of them looked horrified.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Someone sent these cards anonymous to the school this morning".

Himika looked at her son, "Marco and Tio? Why would send cards that has images of two of LDS's top duelists? What is the culprit thinking by doing this?"

Reiji looked at his mother, "Yesterday, the control room detected yet another really powerful Xyz summoning reading, and shortly after that, we received an report that Tio had disappeared as well, just like Marco did, but I never expected that they had been sealed inside of cards".

Himika got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that, "They're sealed inside of the cards you said? That can't be! There is no way something like that could happen. Then you actually mean that the two of them are inside of the cards?"

Reiji looked at the cards, "They might still be alive inside of the cards, this is the first time I actually sees this". He picked up Tio's card, "I can't say anything for certain before we analyze these cards properly, however…"

Himika had a troubled expression on her face, "Is there a way to save them?" Reiji placed Tio's card back down on his desk, "Unfortunately, with our current technology, we have no way to get them back to normal. However, there is one thing I'm thinking about". Himika looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "This is the third incident that has occurred, the first victim was Shingo Sawatari. However he wasn't sealed inside of a card like the second victim and third victim, Marco and Tio. With these pieces of information I have come to the conclusion… that there might be two culprits instead of just one".

Himika got a shocked expression her face when she heard that, "What did you just say?"

However both of them looked towards the door when they heard Nakajima's voice outside of the office, "Wait Mr Congressman, you can't enter right now!"

However the doors flew open the next moment and Mr Sawatari entered the office with an angry expression on his face, "What are you doing dilly-dallying about Chairman Akaba?"

Himika looked at him, "Mr Sawatari". Nakajima followed Mr Sawatari, "Please you can't just barge in, this is not a good time, I'll have to ask you to leave".

Mr Sawatari turned around and glared at Nakajima, "Silence! I told you that I have business with the chairman". He walked over to Reiji's desk while a troubled Nakajima tried to talk some sense in to him, "But you don't even have an appointment".

Mr Sawatari turned towards Nakajima and pointed at him with an angry expression on his face, "What's wrong with a politician meeting the chairman of his committee?"

Reiji turned towards Nakajima, "It's fine Nakajima, let's hear what he has to say". Nakajima turned towards Reiji and bowed at him, "If you say so sir".

Mr Sawatari turned towards Reiji with a serious expression on his face, "I heard that there was another incident".

Himika looked at him, "What could you possibly be talking Mr Sawatari?"

Mr Sawatari turned towards her, "As the next mayor, you really shouldn't underestimate my intelligence network. I have heard all about it, first a teacher disappeared, and then one of the elite team disappeared as well". He then saw the troubled expressions on Nakajima's and Himika's faces, he got a smirk on his face before he turned his eyes back to Reiji, "It's true, isn't it".

Himika looked at her son with a hesitating expression on her face, however Reiji nodded his head, "Yes, it's true".

Mr Sawatari narrowed his arms, "Then why are you just sitting here doing nothing? It would be in the best of everyone to capture the perpetrator right now".

Reiji looked at him, "We're currently looking for said perpetrator".

Mr Sawatari held out his arm to his side, "What do you mean 'looking for him'? Why would you have to 'look for' him? My son already gave a clear testimony about who attacked him, the culprit is…" He took out a picture from inside of his suit and placed it on to the desk and they saw it was a picture of Yuya, "Is Yuya Sakaki".

Reiji looked at the picture of Yuya and before he placed his arms on his desk, "Is your son still saying that?"

Mr Sawatari looked at him, "I haven't seen him since he got released from the hospital, however his testimony haven't changed since he got ambushed, therefore there is no doubt that the perpetrator is Yuya Sakaki!" He turned towards Himika, "The Chairman even convinced me to leave everything to her, so I assumed that Yuya Sakaki would be brought to justice quickly. And yet you haven't done anything, and by not capturing him, there has been not only a second attack, but a third one as well! I can't keep watching this, so in order to protect Maiami City and its people I'm gonna investigate the situation personally and with my own two hands bring Yuya Sakaki in so he will pay for his…"

However Reiji interrupted Mr Sawatari, "I would like to ask you to refrain from doing anything for the time being".

Mr Sawatari got an enraged expression on his face, "I won't! I won't ignore this matter anymore!"

However he got silent when Reiji slammed his hands into his desk and stood up, Reiji looked at Mr Sawatari while he narrowed his eyes, "I already told you, we're currently looking for the perpetrator, we're not just sitting here doing nothing at all! I'm using the resources of both the Leo Corporation and LDS in order to find the person responsible for these attacks".

Mr Sawatari glared at Reiji, "I already told you that the culprit is Yuya Sakaki and he's still out there right now and he needs to be…"

However Reiji interrupted him again, "He's _not_ the perpetrator!" Mr Sawatari got silent a little scared over how Reiji had raised his voice. Reiji looked at him, "We will find the real perpetrator and he will be captured, and until then I would like you to just watch quietly".

Mr Sawatari gritted his teeth and grabbed the picture of Yuya and placed it inside of his suit again, "I won't tolerate failure from you guys". He then walked out of the office with angry steps.

Reiji then turned towards Nakajima, "Nakajima, increase the level of security in the city, these cards are obviously a warning that someone is challenging us, we need to be ready for whatever might happen". Nakajima turned towards him, "Yes sir".

Reiji then held up Tio's and Marco's cards, "And take these cards down to the labs and have them thoroughly analyzed, so these two… no so we can save every duelist that might end up like this".

A LITTLE WHILE,

Yuya yawned, "I sat up most of the night watching quiz shows, I tried to prepare myself for a battle of wits, however now I'm too tired to think clearly, also…" He looked at a card he was holding in his hand, as he had been running earlier so had it been blown into his face, "Drago Magician, also it's a level 1 tuner monster? Wonder who has lost this card? It's most likely someone from LDS since only they teach how to Synchro Summoning. Well I should go to LDS after my duel today and return it so the owner has a chance of getting back his or her card".

However as he looked at the tuner he gasped as he got a vision,

VISION,

Yuya was in space and looked confused, "I'm in space? But why and how?" Yuya then noticed something in front of him. He turned his eyes forward and saw a creature that looked like a white glowing dragon with one red eye and one green eye, it took and roared at Yuya and created a powerful shockwave that hit Yuya and sent him however, he didn't know, but he could feel that it had no bad intention, in fact, it wanted him to summon it so it could help him.

END OF VISION,

Yuya gasped in shock and shook his head, "What was that?" He looked down at Drago Magician. He wondered why he had been in space and why he had seen that dragon.

However the next moment so heard he yelling coming from LDS, "Are you men deaf or something? Don't you understand that it's the next mayor who is giving you orders?" Yuya followed the sound of the voice and saw a short man yelling at a few LDS officers.

The LDS officers looked at Mr Sawatari troubled as he looked at them in anger, I'm also an activate City councilor! I will eventually become Maiami City's mayor and the mayor is the person on the top, he is the most powerful person in the city!"

A girl behind Yuya looked at Mr Sawatari with an awkward expression on her face, "Who is that old man that's yelling over there?" Her friend looked at her, "That's Mr Sawatari from the city council". Yuya looked at the girls shocked when he heard that.

The first girl spoke again, "He hasn't even been elected mayor and yet he's already bossing everyone around". Yuya turned his eyes back toward Mr Sawatari that was waving with his arm.

"And since I'm gonna be mayor, both LDS and the Leo Corporation need to listen to my orders, I'm not a mere chairman, nor a mere president, I'm gonna be the next _mayor_ ".

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, "So that's Sawatari's father huh? No wonder he has a troublesome personality and can get away with things he does". Yuya's eyes then widened in shock, "Oh crap, if I stick around here for too long then I won't be there in time for my meeting with Nico". He then ran to get to the meeting place while he placed the tuner monster into his deck box by mistake because he was so focus on getting to the meeting place that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

Mr Sawatari was about to yell at the LDS officers then he noticed something, he saw Yuya in the glass windows behind the officers as he ran past them, he turned around, "Hey! That's Yuya Sakaki no doubt about it". He then turned towards the officers, "What are you guys doing, the culprit is going right there, capture him this instant!"

The officers looked at each other, Mr Sawatari lost the last of his patience and went behind them and pushed them forward, "Don't just stand there, after him, capture Yuya Sakaki!" The three officers sighed and ran after Yuya in order to get Mr Sawatari to stop complaining and bossing them around.

Yuya who ran to get to the meeting place suddenly heard someone shout at him to stop running, he turned his head around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw three LDS officers chasing him, "Huh? Hold on, why am I being chased?"

Mr Sawatari also ran after Yuya as well although his short seize and that he was a bit overweight made it so he was a bit behind the officers, "Don't… you dare let him get away… He's gonna pay for what he did to my precious son".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "What? No that's wrong, I wasn't the one who attacked him! I'm innocent!"

Mr Sawatari got a hard expression when he heard that, "Liar, my son said that he saw your face and that's all the proof I need, my son would never lie like that after all".

Yuya resisted the urge to tell Mr Sawatari how his son and his henchmen had kidnapped his friends and that he had stolen his cards and then forced him into a duel where his friends life were in danger, he knew that Mr Sawatari would never believe him I he told him that.

Yuya then saw an alley in front of him an ran into it in order to try and put some much needed distance between him and the officers since they were getting too close for comfort. The officers entered the alley as well, "Stop!"

Yuya ran through the alley to get away, however in the alley stood a guy with black and dark green hair that had a red scarf over the lower part of his face, sunglasses over his eyes with a purple coat on him with what looked like a falcon with mechanical body parts.

Shun narrowed his eyes behind the glasses when he saw the LDS badge on the officers, "LDS, then I will be your opponent!"

Yuya turned his eyes toward the guy who just not much older than him shocked as he passed by him and stopped and looked at him, "Hey, what's going on here?" The officers also stopped and looked at the mysterious person in front of them.

Mr Sawatari who had managed to catch up with the others glared at the person who stood between them and Yuya Sakaki, "Hey what are you doing? get out of the way! Don't interfere!"

Shun held up his Duel Disk, "If you're not gonna make a move then I will make mine".

One of the officers took a step backwards, "Don't tell me, could he be…" The second one narrowed his eyes, "The one who attacked Tio and Marco?"

The third one took out his Duel Disk, "We need to contact Headquarters and inform them that we found him".

Mr Sawatari glared at the officers with an angry expression, "Don't even bother with this guy! Just focus on capturing Yuya Sakaki!"

Shun grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius". An identical falcon that were already on the field appeared, Atk: 1300. Shun then held up another Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius, "And when Vanishing Lanius is successfully summoned, I can summon another one from my hand". A third Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Yuya's eyes widened his eyes, the mysterious guy then held up his hand, "And now I overlay my three level 4 Raid Raptors in order to build the overlay network".

The three officers got worried expressions on their faces when they saw the three Raid Raptors turn into purple energy and flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system, "There is no doubt about it now, he's the one who attacked them".

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity. Spread your wings of rebellion, "I Xyz Summon! Now come forth Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon!"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE DUEL CONTROL ROOM,

An alarm went off and the word Xyz appeared on the monitors. A woman who sat at a monitor looked at the energy readings, "We just detected an Xyz reading in the city, the strength of the reading is at the highest level, it equals the earlier readings we detected, no it actually exceeds them".

BACK TO THE ALLEY,

A falcon much larger than the Vanishing Lanius appeared and let out a loud screech while it unleashed massive shockwaves from its body, causing Mr Sawatari to fly away, however he managed to grab a hold of a metal pole on a staircase and held on to it for dear life.

Yuya tried to hold one while he opened one eye and looked at the new Raid Raptor, _What's going on here? How can that monster generate shockwaves this powerful even though this is not an action duel?_ However the next moment he felt his own feet leave the ground and he screamed as he flew through the air and the wall behind him hard enough for him to lose consciousness before he landed among garbage bags.

The falcon left large claw marks in the bridge above them and it prepared to strike down the LDS officers.

At that moment so lost Mr Sawatari his grip of the metal pole and was sent flying to the ground. He groaned in pain while he was lying on the ground. He then looked up in time to see a card with an image of one of the three officers landing in front of him, freaking him out. He then saw two cards with images of the other two officers on them. Mr Sawatari screamed in horror and ran out of the alley as fast as he could.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya groaned when he felt someone slap him lightly on his cheeks, "Yuya! Come on, wake up Yuya". Yuya groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw Nico in front of him. Yuya then jumped up from the ground and looked around, Nico looked at him confused, "What's going on Yuya?"

Yuya looked around, "Just a moment ago, someone that used really powerful Xyz Summoning were here".

Nico looked at him, "What do you mean that it was really powerful? Did it have a seriously strong monster?"

Yuya shook his head, "No, he summoned a really scary monster that created real shockwaves that sent everyone in here flying".

Nico looked at him confused, "Created real shockwaves and sent everyone flying? Where is those other people and why did you face a guy like that?"

Yuya looked at him, "I didn't face him, he challenged the officers from LDS that chased me because Mr Sawatari believes that I ambushed his son".

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You, ambushing someone? That's just ridicules".

Yuya nodded his head, "I know right? I was wrongly accused for it, however that's not what's important right now! What happened to the LDS officers? People have been attack recently so something bad might have happened to them".

Nico looked at Yuya with a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure you just didn't dream about all that? I mean how can a monster create real shockwaves outside of an action duel? Now let us get going, your next opponent is waiting for you.

Nico began walking away while Yuya took a last look around himself, he knew that he hadn't dreamt what had happened, he had seen a guy summon a monster that created real shockwaves outside of an action duel, and he could pretty much guess that he was the same person who had been attacking people connected to LDS, the question however were, why was he doing it?

 **So Yuya was preparing for his second duel while Yuzu continued to try and learn Fusion Summoning, however she was distracted, she wondered about the mysterious masked duelist who looked like Yuya, if he had dueled against Sawatari because he wanted to protect her or if he just had a grudge against LDS, then Yuya happened to run into the duelist who had taken down two of two of LDS's elite duelists while he was being chased by three LDS officers because of Mr Sawatari's orders. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **P.S. For those who is wondering about the tuner monster Drago Magician, the reason I didn't explain about him now is because next chapter he will be turned into a Pendulum monster, and I will explain all of his powers then.**


	14. A battle of wits

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya tried to prepare his deck for his second duel while Yuzu tried to learn Fusion Summoning but was distracted by the questions she had about the mysterious duelist that faced Sawatari. Also Mr Sawatari wanted to organize a hunt for Yuya since he still believed that Yuya had harmed his son, however Reiji told him to leave Yuya alone while they looked for the real culprit. However as soon as Mr Sawatari saw Yuya he tried to have him captured, however he later escaped when he saw the three LDS officers he forced to chase Yuya get turned into cards right in front of him. What's going on in Maiami City?**

Chapter 14- A battle of wits

Yuya were sitting in a train next to Nico, he had an almost dead look in his eyes, he knew watching quiz shows most of the night was a bad idea, but he had been so nervous about today's duel.

Nico looked at him, "Something wrong? You have seemed distant since we got onto the train".

Yuya shook his head as he forced a stiff smile on his face, "No… it nothing".

Nico placed a hand on his chin, "Hmm, could it be that you're still sleepy?"

Yuya sighed, that was one reason, but it was not the only one, he kept thinking about guy he had run in to when he was being chased by LDS and Sawatari's father, _Who was that guy? And how could his monster have generated real and powerful shockwaves like that outside of an action duel?_

Nico then looked while he sat on the top of the back support of the seat, "By the way Yuya, are you good at quizzes?"

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face when he heard, "Q-quizzes you said?" He then sighed and turned his head away, "Well not that much actually, it's not that I'm stupid, it's just that I have a tendency of saying the first answer that comes to my mind, which isn't right since most of the questions either mean something else or they are trick question. I got so frustrated that I sat up all night watching quiz shows".

Yuya then let out a nervous laugh, "Well, not that it matter, I mean even if I'm not that good at quizzes it won't affect my entertainment dueling".

Nico smiled at him, "I wonder about that Yuya", Yuya looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant. However the train stopped the next moment and Nico who sat unstable flew off the seat and onto the floor. Yuya stared at him, "So um, I guess it's time for us to get off the train?" Nico just groaned on the floor.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Yuya and Nico stood outside of a school and Yuya looked at the sign above the doors while the train drove away and saw that they were at the Meiseki School.

Nico looked at Yuya, "Let's go". He then walked towards the doors.

Yuya nodded and followed him, "Hey isn't the Meiseki School a really famous prep school where only the smartest of the smartest are allowed?"

Nico nodded his head, "That's right, it doesn't matter if they're scholars, politicians or other kind of scholars, the top class of any kind of field has come from this school, you can call it the school that cultivates those who succeeds in the game of life".

Nico then turned towards Yuya as they entered through the doors, "Of course, they have also invested their resources to raise top duelists as well".

After they walked through the hallways for a while they entered the duel arena, in the center of it the Principal stood with a mike, "Knowledge is…" The students in the audience answered as if they were one, "NUMBER ONE!" Yuya and the kids looked shocked and then Principal held out his hand above them, "The correct answer is…?

Then the spotlights fell on a kid with dark purple hair with yellow curls on his forehead in a basket, "ONLY ONE!"

Yuya's eyes widened when the basked came down to the floor and he clearly saw the kid, "Hey! You're…" It was Eita Kyuando, he had participated in a lot of the quiz shows Yuya had watched and in each one he participated in he had won it.

The Principal held up his mike again, "Our school's best of the best, the king of quizzes! The universe of knowledge, Eita Kyuando!"

Eita closed his eyes for a moment, "It seems like you've heard of me, I'm honored", he opened his eyes and looked at Yuya, "I have seen videos of your Pendulum Summoning myself, nice to meet you". He held out his hand towards Yuya.

Yuya smiled at him, "Yeah, I have watched your quiz shows as well, let us both have a really fun duel today, nice to meet…"

However as Yuya reached out to grabbed Eita's hand Eita pulled it back much to Yuya's shock, "Now then, I have a question for you".

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh? A question?" Eita turned his head around slightly and looked at Yuya, "It pertains to the 'nice to meet you' greeting you just used, how do you say it in French?"

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh? In French? Why did you ask a question like that?" Eita held up a finger, "Just answer, you have 10 seconds".

Yuya looked shocked, "Huh? 10 seconds? Um… M- me…" He tried to remember, the other language they were studying were English, however he had heard the same question in a quiz show last night, however the answer was hard to pronounce, not to mention his brain wasn't completely awake.

Eita then held up a finger, "Time's up, and the correct answer is Merci d'avance". Eita sighed and looked at Yuya, "You can't even speak French Yuya Sakaki, and how disappointed, however it was a bit amusing to watch you struggle to see if you could figure out the answer". He then laughed as did all of the students of the Meiseki School as they pointed at Yuya and mocked him.

Tatsuya looked around with a displeased expression on his face, "That's low, so big bro Yuya couldn't the answer, that's no reason to mock him like that". Futoshi and Ayu nodded their heads as they agreed with him.

Yuya felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment and glared at Eita who laughed so hard that he cried, "W-what's with you? So I couldn't the answer, that doesn't give you the right to act like this!"

Eita stopped laughing and dried his eyes, "Pardon me, that was a bit rude of me. After all we all have things we're good at and things we're bad at after all".

Yuya looked at him, "I can be pretty good at solving riddles to you know?" If he had a good amount of time he most likely could figure out the answer, however if it's just a few seconds then it put pressure on him and makes him say the first thing that comes to mind.

Eita looked at Yuya, "I'm looking forward to seeing that, now then, what is the subjects you're bad at? I mean except for French".

Yuya got a confused expression on his face, "And for what reason do you want that and why should I tell you?"

Eita held up a hand, "Now now don't be like that, if you tell me what subjects you're bad at, then I will tell you what I'm bad at".

Yuya sighed, Eita's attitude was starting to annoy him, and while he wasn't that eager to tell him, he decided to just do it so they could get this duel started, "My bad subjects is science and math".

Eita closed his eyes with a smile, "I see, science and math huh?"

Yuya looked at Eita, "Now it's your turn! What subjects are you bad at?"

Eita opened an eye, "What am I bad at? Me?" He laughed as he looked at Yuya, "There isn't anything I'm bad at, NOTHING AT ALL OF COURSE!"

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Say what?" Eita looked at him with a smirk, "My strong points are that I don't have anything I'm bad at. After all, I'm _perfect_! Impeccable!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Don't screw with me! There is no way it's possible that you're good at every…"

However at that moment the Principal walked up next to Eita, "Actually it's a fact, when it comes to knowledge, there isn't anything that Kyuando is bad at".

Eita began to play a little with his yellow curls, "And that's how it is, my dear weak-at-science-and-math Yuya Sakaki". Yuya gritted his teeth, since he now understood that Eita only wanted to find out what he was weak at so he could most likely use it against him while knowing there was no risk that Yuya would do the same to him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SORA AND YUZU,

Sora pointed at his opponent, "And now I attack you directly", two shogi pieces flew down and crashed down into Sora's opponent who couldn't defend himself, LP: 0.

Yuzu looked amazed as the action field disappeared, "Amazing, it was over in just an instant".

Sora jumped down on shogi pieces that were floating in the air as they above him was disappearing, "So I guess this is what they call 'checkmate' right? It was kinda fun, but not really satisfying".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, she was now more determined than ever to get stronger, so she could help protect You Show Duel. She looked up at the ceiling, _Yuya's match should have started by now, good luck Yuya and do your best_.

BACK TO YUYA,

Yuya and Eita stood across from each other while Nico held up his mike, "Thank you all for waiting patiently for this! We shall now begin the duel". He then pointed at Eita, "And here is the first duelist, the ace of the Meiseki School, the ever expanding universe of knowledge, it's the Quiz Master, Eita Kyuando!"

All of the students from Meiseki began to clap their hands, Eita then held up a finger, "Knowledge is…" All of the students then as one answered with smiles, "NUMBER ONE!"

Nico then turned towards Yuya, "And now for his challenger, the successor of entertainment dueling and the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki!"

The kids clapped their hands, "Go and get him big bro Yuya!"

The Principal then held up his mike, "Action field, on! Activate the field spell, Quiz Frontier".

The ARC system activated and began to form the action field, "Knowledge is light! Knowledge is love! Use knowledge as a weapon to clear your way to success in life! The success frontier! True to its name, it is the Meiseki School's pride and joy, the Quiz Frontier!"

Yuya looked around himself shocked as boxes with different numbers of hundreds and thousands appeared around them, "Q-Quiz Frontier?"

Eita chuckled, "That's correct! This is my personal best field, one that requires knowledge. It's of course the field where I can shine the brightest and display my abilities to their fullest".

Nico looked at Yuya who looked confused and troubled, "I wonder how Yuya's entertainment dueling will fare inside of this quiz field".

The principal then crossed his arms, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Nico then appeared next to him while he spun around, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Now behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling, action…" Both he and the Principal snapped their fingers.

Yuya and Eita then shouted, "Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field while the two of them drew their first five cards.

Eita who stood on a platform in the air held up a finger, "I have a question for you all! Who will be going first in this duel?" All of the Meiseki students shouted, "Kyuando!" Eita laughed, "That's correct!"

Eita grabbed a card in his hand, "It's my turn, and now I summon my Quiz Monkey in attack mode". A small brown monkey in a shirt and tie with a hat with question marks on it with a mike in its hand appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Futoshi looked confused, "He summoned a monster with 0 attack points in attack mode? What is that guy thinking?"

Eita chuckled when he heard what Futoshi had said, "Zero is the beginning of everything after all, as well as the endpoint of everything". Quiz Monkey turned his butt towards Yuya and waved it, "Zero itself means infinite possibilities".

Eita then grabbed two cards in his hand and placed them into his Duel Disk, "And next I'm gonna end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Ayu looked at Yuya, "Big bro Yuya, that guy is just bluffing, take that ridicules monkey down now".

Eita chuckled as he looked at Yuya, "I'm looking forward to seeing your specialty, the Pendulum Summoning, first hand, that is, if you can do it".

Yuya gritted his teeth, Eita's attitude was seriously starting to annoy him now, "Alright then it's my turn now, I draw!" Yuya drew his sixth card and looked at it, "First I summon Performapal Longphone Bull in attack mode". Longphone Bull appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

The phone around Longphone Bull's neck began to ring, "And now Longphone Bull's ability activates, since I successfully summoned him I can add a Performapal with 1000 or less attack points from my deck to my hand". A card came out of Yuya's deck. Yuya grabbed the card and turned the card around and revealed that it was Performapal Fire Mufflion.

Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "Alright he summoned Longphone Bull who has 1600 attack points and he also managed to add Fire Mufflion to his hand".

Yuya then pointed Quiz Monkey, "Now Longphone Bull, attack his Quiz Monkey now!" Longphone Bull let out a battle cry and rushed towards Quiz Monkey.

Eita held out his hand, "Not so fast, Quiz Monkey's special ability activates! The top part of Quiz Mokey's hat opened up and an image of two swords crossing each other could be seen, "Once per turn when this monster battles, the opponent most answer this question, how many Quiz monsters will remain on the field at the end of this battle phase?" Yuya got a confused expression on his face when he heard the question.

Eita held up a hand, "If you managed to answer this question correctly, then you will receive 1000 life points, however if you give an incorrect answer, I'm able to special summon this card from my graveyard, then I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. Then Quiz Monkey's attack and defense points become equal to the attack and defense points of the destroyed monster".

Eita pointed at Yuya, "Now give me your answer Sakaki! How many Quiz monsters will be left on the field at the end of the battle phase?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "My Longphone Bull have 1600 attack points while your Quiz Monkey have 0 attack points, if they battle there is no way that Longphone Bull will lose, so obviously the answer is that there will be zero Quiz monsters on the field".

Longphone Bull rushed towards Quiz Monkey while Eita laughed, "Your answer was zero, now let's see if it's correct or not". Quiz Monkey looked at Longphone Bull scared right before the bull rammed in to him. Yuya got a smile on his face, "Alright, this time I know I answered correctly".

Eita chuckled, "Is what I let you believe, but you're incorrect once again. I activate the continuous trap card But Wait! With this trap card, once per turn not only can I negate the destruction of one of my Quiz monsters, the damage is also reduced to 0". Yuya and the kids looked completely shocked when they heard that.

Eita held up a hand, "And with that, the battle phase is now over, but what's this? Sakaki's answer was that there would be zero Quiz monsters left on the field. But look, Quiz Monkey is still on the field, too bad for you Yuya Sakaki, but you're once again incorrect, which means that your Longphone Bull will now be destroyed".

The top part of Quiz Monkey's hat once again opened up and a cross mark was on it now, then a red beam with cross marks in it came out of the mark and hit Longphone Bull and he shattered.

Eita laughed, "And with that, Quiz Monkey's attack and defense points now become equal to Performapal Longphone Bull's attack and defense points". Quiz Monkey got surrounded by a blinding light, Atk & Def: 0-1600/0-1200.

Futoshi had a displeased expression on his face, "Oh man, what bad luck, big bro Yuya would've been correct if he had answered one instead".

Tatsuya however shook his head, "No, you're wrong about that Futoshi, if big bro Yuya had answered one, then Kyuando wouldn't had activated his trap card, since there would be zero Quiz monsters on his field, big bro Yuya's answer would still have been wrong, which meant that Quiz Monkey would be special summon back from the graveyard and Longphone Bull would still have gotten destroyed".

Yuya had realized the very same thing, "With your trap card you made my answer of zero wrong, and if I had said one, you would have let me destroyed Quiz Monkey to make my answer of one wrong, which means that no matter what my answer would be wrong no matter what I said".

Eita laughed, "Well looked at that, you're correct for once. That's right, whether you were correct or incorrect was completely up to me", he pointed at himself with a smirk, "Me having the initiative, that's correct". He then pointed at Yuya as his smirk grew, "The idea of you having any kind of advantage, that's incorrect!" He then laughed again.

Yuya gritted his teeth and looked at his hand. He then grabbed one of them and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Eita chuckled, "Now then, I have another question for you". Yuya narrowed his eyes as he stared at Eita confused, "Who is the unsightly duelist that will receive damage from a direct attack this turn? Well what is the answer?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, he had had respect for Eita when he first arrived here because of how intelligent he was, however Eita was really starting to get on his nerves now with that arrogant attitude of his.

Eita looked at Yuya with a mocking smile on his face, "What's this? I'm giving you a really easy question this time, and yet you still can't figure out the answer? Then I will be kind to you and answer it for you, the answer is YOU Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Just make your move already!" He then ran to see if he could find an action card, his face down would be able to protect him from one attack. However since he figured that Eita would summon another monster this turn, he would need some extra protection.

Eita chuckled, "It's my turn, I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it before he turned his eyes back toward Yuya and saw how he began jumping up on the platforms. Eita chuckled, "That's right, all you can do right now is rely on action cards".

He then pointed at Yuya while he still held the card he had just drawn in his hand, "Now Quiz Monkey, attack his life points directly". Quiz Monkey then flew after Yuya who increased his speed to reach the box he was going after before Quiz Monkey could reach him.

Yuya then jumped up on a box with the number 100 on it before he grabbed the action card, "I got it". He held up the card, however he got shocked when stars and question marks came out of it.

Then a man that looked like it he was from an ancient video game came appeared in a pink suit and a hat with a question mark on it, "Activating action trap! Welcome, it's time for some Quiz Action!"

Yuya looked shocked, "Huh? An action trap?" He hadn't run in to one since his duel against Shingo Sawatari.

The game man held up a mike and a finger, "With this action trap you will gain 100 life points…" Yuya got an excited smile, "However, only if you answer the quiz correctly".

Yuya and the kids eyes widened in shock when they heard that, "Huh? A quiz?"

The game man then continued, "However, If you answer the quiz incorrectly, instead of gaining life points, you'll lose 100 life points". Yuya looked shocked, Say what?"

Eita laughed, "All of the action cards on this field will activate and either heal you or hurt you depending on whether you answer correctly or incorrectly, in other words, all of them are quiz questions"! I can truly shine on this field".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Is that even allowed?"

The game man spoke again, "Now then, let's begin, the subject is Science for 100". Yuya got a freaked out expression when he heard that, "Oh man, why did it have to be science?"

An image of a glass with an ice cube filled to the brink with water appeared, "There is a cup full of water and there is a piece of ice floating in it, when the ice melts, will the water overflow or not overflow?"

Yuya was about to answer that it would overflow when he stopped, that's normally the first answer that comes to mind, but he then realized that the ice also took up space in the cup, and when it melted that space would be free, it was still a chance it might overflow, but he decided to take a chance.

He looked at the game man, "It won't overflow". The game man spread out his arms, "Correct! You gain 100 life points!" Colorful paper ribbons came out towards Yuya to celebrate his correct answer, Yuya LP: 4000-4100.

Eita had a smirk on his face, "So you got lucky and received 100 life points, it won't help you, because now Quiz Monkey attacks you directly". Quiz Monkey then sent another beam from his hat.

Yuya pressed the image of his face down card, "Not if I have anything to say about it, so now I activate the trap card Defense Draw, so now I won't take any battle damage, but I also get to draw one card from my deck".

However Eita had a smirk on his face as he pressed the image of his other face down card, "Is what you want to think but that's also incorrect, I activate my Trap Jammer! Now this card negates the effects of your pathetic trap and then destroys it".

Yuya then watched as his trap got destroyed, the beam Quiz Monkey sent his way then hit the box in front of him and sent him flying off of it and on to a platform below it, Yuya LP: 4100-2500.

Eita looked at Yuya with a smirk, "I figured that you would try to negate either the attack or the damage, and so I had a backup plan, that foolish expression on your face when your trap got destroyed was certainly refreshing". He and his schoolmates started laughing at Yuya.

Yuya slowly sat up and glared at Eita who grabbed a card in his hand, "And now since I inflicted battle damage to you by using a Quiz monster, I can special summon the level 6 Sphinquiz". A Sphinx with a pyramid that had a question mark on it on its back appeared on the field, Atk 1000. Eita chuckled, "Now as long as I have another Quiz monster on my field like Quiz Monkey, you can't attack Sphinquiz".

He then pointed at Yuya who had just gotten up on a knee, "And now Sphinquiz, attack his life points directly". Energy appeared at the lower corners of the pyramid on Sphinquiz's back and gathered at the top of the pyramid before a blast was unleashed towards Yuya who had not recovered enough to move away.

He placed his arms in front of his face and braced himself right before the blast hit the platform he was on and sent him flying hard in to the wall and he then landed hard on the floor while he groaned in pain, Yuya LP: 2500-1500.

Eita chuckled and bowed at Yuya, "Thank us by entertaining us by showing your horrible dueling skills Sakaki". Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard what Eita had just said. Eita then held out his hand, "And with that, I now respectfully end my turn".

Yuya gritted his teeth while he used the wall as support as he got back up on his feet, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it,, "I summon Performapal Lizardraw in attack mode". Lizardraw appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Yuya then placed the card he had just drawn into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate Pendulum Exchange, so now by destroying a Pendulum monster on my field, I get to draw one card for every two scales it has, and since Lizardraw is a scale 6, I get to draw three cards".

Lizardraw shattered and Yuya placed him in to his extra deck and then placed his fingers on his deck, right now he had no way to get past Eita's combination of Quiz Monkey and But Wait, which meant that he needed to draw something good now.

He then drew three more cards from his deck, he looked at the cards he had drawn and saw that he had drawn a spell that could help him, but he planned to wait a little before using it.

Yuya then ran towards the platforms, trying to see if he would be as lucky with the next action trap as he was with the earlier one.

Eita chuckled, "That's right, run around like a mouse in a labyrinth, however I will reach the goal before you do". He then jumped off the platform and landed on another before he jumped on a few others.

Just as Yuya crawled up on a box he saw Eita grab the action card he was after a few boxes away, "First comes first serve Sakaki".

Eita picked up the card and it activated and the game man appeared once again, "Action trap activating! Welcome, time for some Quiz Action! If you get it right, you'll gain 300 life points, the genre is… riddles for 300! What's inside of the treasure box of a tanuki?" An image of a tanuki (the Japanese raccoon dog) lying on top of a treasure chest appeared.

Eita had a confident smirk on his face, "Nothing!" The game man appeared again, "Correct! You gain 300 life points!" Eita held out his arms as small paper ribbons flew out at him to celebrate his correct answer, Eita LP: 4000-4300. Eita laughed, "It's because it took the 'ta' out of takara".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "I knew that too". That was once of the questions he would have been able to answer.

Eita then jumped over to another box with the number 500 on it, "And now to the next one". He picked up the action card on it and it activated, "Action trap activating! If you get it right, then you'll gain 500 life points. The genre is… riddles for 500!

An image of a person laughing with question marks around him appeared, "Question, what is the game that you lose by laughing?"

Eita chuckled, "A staring contest of course!" The game man appeared again, "Correct! You gain 500 life points". Eita laughed as colorful paper ribbons came out towards him as he answered correctly once again, Eita LP: 4300-4800.

Yuya who was currently balancing on a pillar narrowed his eyes, "Oh man, he got another one I could have answered".

Eita then jumped over to a box with the number 1000 on it, "And I'm not done yet either". He then picked up the card on it.

The game man appeared again, "Action trap activating! If you get it right, you'll gain 1000 life points! The genre is… riddles for 1000".

An image of a car on a road and a man walking on a sidewalk next to the road appeared, "Question, which is sunnier, the road or the sidewalk?"

Eita smiled, "The sidewalk!" The game man appeared again, "Correct! You gain 1000 life points". Eita held up his arms as colorful paper ribbons came out towards him once again as he answered correctly, Eita LP: 4800-5800.

Eita looked at Yuya, "If you're wondering about the answer, it's because road is similar to shadow in English, so the shadow is darker".

A large sweatdrop appeared on the backside of Yuya's head. That would not have been his reason for answering the road since he would say the car's shadow was bigger than the man's.

Tatsuya looked troubled, "Kyuando already have 5800 life points now, if this keeps up then it will be nearly impossible for big bro Yuya to get them down to 0".

Yuya gritted his teeth and looked forward, "Damn it, in that case, I will just get that action card over there". He then ran across the pillars fast in order to not fall and then jumped towards a box with the number 100 on it with an action card on its side.

He managed to get a grip of the top edge of the box, he then grabbed the card and it activated and the game man appeared, "Action trap activating! If you get it right, you'll gain 100 life points".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Alright, I'm ready". The game man then spoke, "The genre is… math for 100".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Uh please tell me that you didn't just say _math_!"

An image of three pillars that was 10 meters appeared, "Question, if you place a pillar every 10 meters, how many would fit in 100 meters?"

Yuya got a smile on his face while he crawled up on top of the box, "That's easy, 100 divided by 10 is 10 after all, so it should be 10 pillars".

However to his shock, a cross mark appeared on the image, "Incorrect!" The image shattered in front of Yuya who covered his face, Yuya LP: 1500-1400.

Eita and his schoolmates laughed at Yuya before Eita looked at him with a smirk, "Sorry, but the answer is 11 pillars".

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh? 11?" Yuya then thought of the question and then felt like slamming his head in to the box he was standing on as he now understood his mistake, the first pillar was the starting pillar so it was at zero, then the second at 10 and the third at 20, and so on.

Tatsuya sighed as he saw the expression on Yuya's face, "Looks like he understood the truth behind the question now, if he had just thought a little more instead of answering immediately, then he would have gotten it right".

Yuya gritted his teeth and ran towards a rope, "Alright, time to get to the next one". He jumped and grabbed the rope and swung towards a box with the number 200 on it.

He landed on the box and picked up the action card, activating it. The game man appeared, "Action Trap activating! If you get it right you'll gain 200 life points. The genre is… math for 200". Yuya groaned and placed a hand over his face, _Not another math question!_

An image of two dices appeared in front of him, "You have two dices and you roll a six on one of them, what are the odds that you're gonna roll a six on the second one as well?"

Yuya looked completely confused now, "Say what? um…" He began counting on his fingers, however soon grabbed his head, "Ah I don't get it, it's not twelve times that I know, I just don't get the answer". Since he couldn't answer the question, a cross mark appeared on the image and it shattered in front of Yuya who covered his face, Yuya LP: 1400-1200.

Eita laughed, "Man you sure are foolish Sakaki". Yuya gritted his teeth and jumped towards a box with the number 300 on it and grabbed the action card stuck in it and activated it.

The game man appeared again, "The genre is… science for 300! Question, between 300 kg of steel and 300 kg of cotton, which one of them is heavier?"

Yuya took a deep breath and looked at the image for a few more seconds, he then felt a smile appear on his face, "Neither, the weight is 300 kg for both of them, which means their weight is exactly the same".

The game man appeared again, "Correct! You gain 300 life points". Colorful paper ribbons came out towards Yuya again as he finally answered correctly again, Yuya LP: 1200-1500.

Eita chuckled, "I feel bad for you, you have only been able to answer half of the quizzes you have gotten, out of luck I'm sure, because all of the ones you pick have only been the two subjects you're bad at".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, he had suspected that from the beginning and Eita's words had practically confirmed it now, he had made sure to take the riddles that he would have been able to answer, which only left Yuya with quizzes about math and science which he had a hard time with.

He gritted his teeth over Eita's strategy. He knew that Eita would be able to answer the math and science strategy quizzes. However Eita made sure that he would only get them in order to humiliate him in front of all of his schoolmates.

Eita looked at Yuya while he walked down on platforms that were placed like a staircase," Now then, I have a new question for you. Who is the pathetic duelist who is gonna rot embarrassingly in the upcoming, true Quiz Hell?"

Yuya looked at him confused while he narrowed his eyes, "True Quiz Hell? What are you talking about?"

Eita stopped walking and turned towards Yuya and held up an action card, "I activate an action card",

A lot of stars and question marks came out of the card, "The heaven of all forms of knowledge, guide the witless to hell! I activate Quiz Frontier: Extra Stage!"

Yuya saw how all the question boxes disappeared before he turned his eyes back to Eita who pointed at him, "The correct answer to the question, is YOU! Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya gritted as a large version of the action card which had an image of two question marks with a large E on the left side and a large X on the other side of them before a blinding light appeared.

Once the light died out and Yuya could open his eyes, he saw that he was in a mining car on a rail while Eita was sitting in another mining car on a rail right next to him, "What the heck is going on here? What kind of field are we on now?"

Eita laughed as he turned towards Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki! From here on, you will find out how truly foolish you are!"

Yuya had a displeased expression on his face, this was supposed to be a fun challenge for him to overcome to join the junior Youth Championship, however Eita's attitude kept ruining his mood.

At the same time the Principal of Meiseki School had a satisfied and proud smile on his face, "You have had a perfect duel so far Kyuando, however that's to be expected by the ace duelist of the Meiseki School".

Eita chuckled, "From here on, we're gonna be facing five action traps each".

Yuya looked forward, "Action traps? You mean more quizzes?"

Eita nodded his head, "That's right, and you will get 100 extra life points for every action trap you manage to answer correctly, however you will lose 100 life points for every action trap you answer incorrectly, I know I will be safe, but I think you should start worry right now". Yuya sighed, too tired to even get irritated anymore.

Yuya then saw how the rails went different ways, Eita held up his hand at Yuya, "Enjoy your quiz journey, _adieu_ ".

Yuya looked after him, "Quiz journey?" However suddenly he felt how the tracks went downhill and he screamed and held on so he wouldn't fall out.

He took a deep breath to calm down, he then looked in front of him and saw an action card in front of him, only it was many times bigger than normal, bigger than even Yuya himself, "Hold on, that's an action card?"

The kids looked at it shocked, "It's huge!"

Yuya drove straight into it and the tunnel around him changed, "Action trap activating!" Yuya looked around at the green sky with stars all around him, the game man then appeared in front of him on a screen, "Attack duel quiz".

Yuya got a confused expression on his face, "Wait, duel quiz? Does that mean that these will be quizzes related to dueling?" He got a smile on his face, "Alright, if that's the case then this should be easy".

Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "Big bro Yuya is really good at question related to dueling". Futoshi nodded his head, "Yeah, this shouldn't be much of a problem. He should be able to get most of them right".

Then images of two identical trap cards appeared in front of him, "Question, which one of these two Raigeki Break cards is correct? You have five seconds to answer!"

Yuya's eyes widened, "Huh, the correct one? um…um..." He looked between the two cards, however both of the cards looked so identical so he had a hard time to see any differences between them.

A cross appeared over the two trap cards while the game man appeared again, "Time's up! The answer is the one on the right!" The right card was revealed next to him.

Yuya sighed, "Oh man, with how similar they were, how was I supposed to guess that in five seconds?"

The game man looked at Yuya, "You failed to answer the question, so now you shall lose 100 life points". Yuya then got hit by electricity and screamed in pain, Yuya LP: 1500-1400.

Next it was Eita's turn to answer a question, the game man looked at him, "Question, how many teeth does Pot of Greed have?"

Eita chuckled, "That's easy, it's twenty". A ring appeared around the game man before an image of Pot of Greed appeared in front of him, "Correct! the Pot of Greed spell card have twenty teeth on it, so now You'll gain 100 life points". Eita chuckled as he made a victory sign with his hand, Eita LP: 5800-5900.

Yuya leaned over the edge of the car he was in, "Oh man, this sure is one of the most difficult matches I have felt, and I have a feeling that it will only become more difficult".

Yuya shook his head and stood up while he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now from my hand, I activate…" However he got interrupted as he saw that he was getting close to another action trap, "Wha… no no, wait… wait!" However it was too late as he drove in to it and it shattered, activating it.

The game man appeared again, "Question, how many people are being blown away in the spell card Heavy Storm? You have five seconds to answer the question". An image of Heavy Storm appeared in front of Yuya, who got a smile on his face, "That's easy, there is only two people on the card, so the answer is two".

However the moment after he said that, a cross mark appeared over Heavy Storm, "Incorrect, the answer is three people".

Yuya looked shocked, "Huh? There are three people on the card?"

The image then zoomed in and Yuya saw a tiny image of a third person in the hurricane, his eyes widened in shock, "Say what? There really were three people on the card?"

The game man appeared again, "Since you answered incorrectly, you will lose 100 life points". Yuya then looked worried as he saw that the tracks then went straight down in a spiral.

Futoshi looked at Yuya worried as he saw how he screamed as he went down in a spiral in high speed, "Now he's spinning".

Yuya groaned as everything was spinning for him now, Yuya LP: 1400-1300.

Ayu looked around when she heard how the students of the Meiseki School laughed, "What is that guy doing? He's so hilarious". Ayu sighed, "What is the point at making them laugh at you big bro Yuya?"

Yuya then answered his remaining questions wrongly, and got tickled, his car drove down into mud and he came up completely mud covered and finally he got frozen, Yuya LP: 1300-1000.

Eita however kept answer the questions correctly one after another, Eita LP: 5900-6300. Yuya's and Eita's tracks then appeared next to each other again and Eita then held out his arm, "The correct answer is…"

Then his schoolmates answered as one, "ONLY…ONE!"

The two of them then reappeared on the normal Quiz Frontier field, the kids were troubled over the fact that Yuya had only 1000 life points while Eita had 6300 life points now.

Eita laughed and pointed at Yuya, "Do you now understand how incredible foolish you were to think that you could challenge me on this field Sakaki? The one who will win this duel will be me! Me, the correct and perfect one!". All of his schoolmates then shouted "Correct!"

Yuya then finally unfroze, he then took and sneezed, Eita chuckled, "You sure are a disgrace Sakaki".

Yuya kept sneezing for a few more moments as he recovered from being frozen solid. However he then heard to his shock how the students of the Meiseki School were laughing and capping their hands, only it wasn't aimed at Eita but at him.

The kids looked at the students around then, "Is it just me or does it seem like they…?"

Tatsuya looked around, "Like this Ayu? Yeah it sure does". Futoshi nodded his head, "Yeah, they seem to enjoy it, it's like big bro Yuya's performance in the duel so far is a comedy for them".

Yuya looked around and the smiling students around him and felt a small smile on his face appear on his face, _Well not exactly how I was thinking of making them laugh, but I can tell that these are not mocking laughs, I have heard enough of that to tell the difference, but this is laughs of people who is happy and is having fun. Maybe looking like a fool throughout most of the duel so far was worth it_. He held up his hand and waved at the students, "Thank you, you're all very kind".

Eita however looked around at his schoolmates with disbelieving eyes, "Y-you people! You are ignoring my shining and perfect display of skill and instead you're enjoying this buffoon's failures and incorrect answers? Don't you think you guys are being too careless?"

Yuya looked at Eita, "It's nothing wrong at enjoying something you think is funny you know". Eita turned towards Yuya and glared at him, "You think you're flawless because you're really intelligent and I have to admit it has put me in a difficult situation throughout this match…"

Yuya then got a smile on his face, "However correct and incorrect answers alone won't decide who's gonna win this duel Kyuando! I don't plan on going down that easily, so if using action cards won't do me much good here, then I just have to use what I have in my hand".

Yuya then grabbed one of the eight cards in his hand, "Like this, I activate the spell card Performapal Cast Change! Now I can reveal any number of Performapal monsters I want in my hand and then shuffle them back into my deck and then I can draw the same amount plus an additional card".

Yuya grabbed four cards in his hand and revealed them, they were Performapal Spike Eagle, Performapal Hip Hippo, Performapal Flip Toad and Performapal Cheer Mole, "I now return four Performapals from my hand to my deck, which means that I get to draw five new cards".

Yuya placed his four Performapal monsters back into his deck which was then shuffled and then drew five new cards and looked at them, he got a smile when he saw that he had not only drawn his trusted partner Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, he had also drawn Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician as well as Performapal Dramatic Entrance, it could be useful for him, especially with the trap he already had in his hand.

Yuya then grabbed Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician and revealed them, "Now, I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya placed the two magicians in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them. The two Pendulum Zones appeared behind Yuya and his two Magicians appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared underneath them.

Yuya looked at Eita with a smile, "And with this, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". The large Pendulum then began swinging between the two magicians, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and four beams came down from it, "First is Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion appeared on the field, Atk: 800, "Next is Performapal Drumming Kong", Drumming Kong then appeared on the field and hit his chest, Atk: 1600.

"Next revive from my extra deck, Performapal Lizardraw". Lizardraw then appeared on the field once again, Atk: 1200, "And finally the main star of the show, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

The Principal of the Meiseki School looked amazed when he saw Yuya Pendulum Summon, "So this is the famous Pendulum Summoning I have heard so much about".

However Eita looked unimpressed after seeing the Pendulum Summoning, "Hmph! Is that all?"

Yuya then grabbed one of the remaining three cards in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Performapal Joined Performance! This spell card allows me to choose any number of Performapal monsters on my side of the field that hasn't battled yet and negate their attacks. Then one monster on my side of the field gain 1000 attack points for every Performapal monsters whose attacks got negated for this turn, however every monster affected by this card is returned to my deck at the end of the turn".

Yuya pointed at Lizardraw, "I make so Lizardraw can't attack this turn in order to give Odd-Eyes 1000 extra attack points". Lizardraw turned towards Odd-Eyes and cheered for him while being surrounded by an glowing aura. Then an orange aura came out of Lizardraw and entered Odd-Eyes who roared as he felt his power increase, Atk: 2500-3500.

Tatsuya got a smirk on his face, "Alright, now big bro Yuya have enough power to not only take out Kyuando's monsters but also all of his life points".

Ayu looked at him confused, "What are you talking about, I mean he still have that But Wait! trap card on the field waiting, and then there is Quiz Monkey's special ability".

Futoshi looked troubled as well, "Yeah if he attacks it will be the same as before, he will guess wrong about how many monsters are on the field and one of big bro Yuya's monsters will be destroyed, which will most likely be Odd-Eyes this time".

Tatsuya looked at the other two with a smile on his face, "No, this time the situation is different. You see if he attacks with Drumming Kong Eita might use But Wait! to stop it. And then if he strike with Odd-Eyes he can deal 1900 points of damage after he destroys Quiz Monkey, and then he can attack Sphinquiz as well thanks to Fire Mufflion increasing Odd-Eyes attack points by 200 and allowing him to attack again with his special ability, and since Sphinquiz is a level 6 monster, the battle damage will be doubled which means that instead of 2700 points of damage, he will take 5400 points of damage".

He then looked forward, "Of course he might use But Wait! when Odd-Eyes attacks instead, however then he can just destroy Sphinquiz with a second attack from Drumming Kong instead, either way, there is no way big bro Yuya is gonna guess wrong this time since But Wait! can only be used once per turn".

Yuya then pointed at Quiz Monkey, "Alright Drumming Kong, go and get that Quiz Monkey!" Drumming Kong ran towards Quiz Monkey, "Now Drumming Kong's special ability activates and his attack points are increased by 600 until the end of the battle phase since he's battling an opposing monster". Drumming Kong jumped up in the air and drummed on his chest, Atk: 1600-2200.

Eita held out his hand, "And now I activate Quiz Monkey's special ability, once per turn when this card battles an opposing monster, the opponent have to answer its question".

Yuya narrowed his eyes while Drumming Kong stopped, "Here it comes". Eita looked at Yuya with a smirk, "You should know this question, how many Quiz monsters will be left on the field at the end of the battle phase?"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "This time I will get it right for sure, the answer is that there will be zero Quiz monsters on your side of the field! Now Drumming Kong, destroy Quiz Monkey!" Drumming Kong continued towards Quiz Monkey.

Eita chuckled with a smirk on his face, "I'm sorry but that won't happen, now I activate Sphinquiz's special ability!" The question mark on Sphinquiz's pyramid lit up, "Once per turn when a Quiz monster on my field is attacked, you have to answer Sphinquiz's question".

Yuya's eyes widened while Drumming Kong once again stopped, "Say what? Sphinquiz has a question as well?"

Eita chuckled, "That's right, but don't worry, it's a really _simple_ and _easy_ question, in fact it's so simple that even you shouldn't have a problem with answering it".

Eita held up a hand with a smirk on his face, "Which monster on the field has the highest level?" Yuya blinked for a few seconds, wondering if he had heard right, "That's it? That's the question?" If the question were so simple, he had a feeling that no matter what he answered, it would hurt him.

Eita nodded, "That's right, which monster has the highest level? If you answer correctly, that monster will be destroyed and its owner will take damage equal to its attack points, however if you answer incorrectly then the battle phase is ended immediately". Yuya's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Odd-Eyes, _but that would mean…"_

Futoshi smiled as he waved with his arms, "That really is an easy one, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is the highest level monster at level 7, which means that big bro Yuya won't fail this time".

Ayu sighed, "Well he has to get it wrong you idiot, didn't you listen to the effect?" Futoshi looked at her confused, not understanding.

Tatsuya also sighed, "If he answer it correctly, then Odd-Eyes will be destroyed and he will take 3500 points of damage which would reduce his life points to 0". Futoshi got a shocked expression on his face, now he understood why the other two looked so troubled, in other words Yuya had no choice but to answer wrong on purpose.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "So in order for me to survive this turn, I have to give the wrong answer on purpose?"

Eita's smirk grew bigger, "Correct! No actually, go ahead and answer correctly if you really want to, it will save me the trouble of finishing you off during my next turn. Now then, what's your answer?"

Yuya gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, he then pointed at Fire Mufflion, "My Performapal Fire Mufflion".

Eita's smirk grew bigger and laughed, "Of course, I knew that you would answer it like that!" He then looked at his field with a fake shocked expression on his face before he got a smirk on his face, "Oh? What is this? you're answer were that it would be zero Quiz monsters on my field at the end of the battle phase, however I still have two on my field, which means that your answer is incorrect once again. So now I can destroy one of your monsters, like that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

The top part of Quiz Monkey's hat opened up and a beam came out of it and hit Odd-Eyes, destroying him. Futoshi got a concerned expression on his face, "Oh man! Odd-Eyes still ended up getting destroyed".

Eita chuckled, "And now Quiz Monkey's attack points will now increase to match the attack points of your destroyed Odd-Eyes". Quiz Monkey, Atk: 1600-3500. Yuya gritted his teeth when he saw that Quiz Monkey now had 3500 points.

Yuya held up Odd-Eyes's card, "Well at least Odd-Eyes won't go to the graveyard, when a Pendulum monster is destroyed, it's sent to my extra deck instead". Yuya placed Odd-Eyes into his extra deck.

Eita chuckled, "So you barely managed to survive this turn, but what could you possibly do now?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, with his current hand, not much, however there was a chance to change that, "I activate Lizardraw's special ability! Once per turn, when a monster on my field is destroyed, I can draw one card for every Performapal I have on my field, I currently have three, so I get to draw three more cards".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck and drew three more cards and looked at them and a small smile appeared on his face, _Alright! Looks like I'm not completely out of options yet._

Yuya placed four cards into his Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn by placing four cards face down on my field". Four cards appeared in front of Yuya before they vanished.

Yuya then grabbed Lizardraw's card, "Now the monsters on my field affected by Performapal Joined Performance will be returned to my deck, Odd-Eyes have already left the field however, so the only one that will return to my deck is Performapal Lizardraw". Yuya placed Lizardraw into his deck which then got shuffled.

Eita chuckled, "Alright, time to end this, now Quiz Monkey, attack his Performapal Fire Mufflion now". The top part of Quiz Monkey's hat opened up and he unleashed a red beam from it once again.

Yuya pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "I activate my trap card Last Minute Cancel, now all of my monster switches to defense mode and then if any of my Performapal monsters are destroyed in battle or by card effects, they're added back to my hand".

Fire Mufflion lowered himself closer to the ground, Def: 800. Drumming Kong then went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 900.

The beam fired from Quiz Monkey then hit Fire Mufflion and destroyed him, Yuya then grabbed Fire Mufflion's card and added it to his hand, "The destroyed Fire Mufflion is now added to my hand".

Eita then pointed at Drumming Kong, "Now it's your turn Sphinquiz, take out his Performapal Drumming Kong now". Sphinquiz once again gathered energy at the top of the pyramid on his back before he unleashed it towards Drumming Kong and destroyed him.

Yuya added Drumming Kong's card to his hand, "The destroyed Drumming Kong is also added to my hand".

Eita then grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "And now I will end this duel, I activate the spell card Bam! Magnification!" A spell card with the image of mechanical coming out of a box and on its white glow x2 stood.

"Thanks to Bam! Magnification! If a level 4 or above Quiz monster on my field destroyed a monster in defense mode this turn, its attack points is doubled and then it can attack a second time this turn, which means that Sphinquiz's attack points is now doubled". Sphinquiz, Atk: 1000-2000.

Eita pointed at Yuya, "And now Sphinquiz, attack his life points dire…"

However Yuya pressed the image of one of his remaining three face down cards, "I activate my trap card Performapal Dramatic Entrance! Since you destroyed at least one of my monsters this turn, I can add two Performapal monsters from my deck to my hand".

Two cards came out of his deck and he grabbed them and revealed them, one of them were Performapal Kaleido Scorpion and the other was a Elephant who had a hammer at the end of its trunk, it had a hat, a vest with a tie and a ribbon at the end of its tail.

"I add Performapal Kaleido Scorpion and Performapal Elephammer to my hand, of course there is a price to be paid, I now have to take damage equal to half of their combined attack or defense points, depending on which one is higher, Elephammer has 2600 attack points while Kaleido Scorpion have 100, however Kaleido Scorpion has 2300 defense points while Elephammer has 1800, which means that I will take half of their combined defense points as damage, in other word I will take 2050 points of damage".

Eita looked shocked before he laughed, "So instead of losing to me disgracefully you decided to run away by inflicting damage to yourself? Well not how I planned it however this will save some of my valuable time I'm wasting here, _adieu_!"

The multicolored fire came out of Dramatic Entrance's card and flew up in the air before it flew down towards Yuya. However Yuya chuckled, "I don't think so".

He then pressed the image of one of his remaining two face down cards, "I activate my trap card Performapal Reborn Force! Now since Performapal monsters on my field were destroyed this turn, I can once bounce effect damage I would take towards you".

Eita looked shocked as Yuya's third trap card activated and the multicolored fire entered it, Yuya then pointed at Eita, "Now take this!" The multicolored fire then got shoot towards Eita who got hit by it and sent him flying to the ground, "No way…" Eita said in disbelief since he had never taken damage in a quiz duel before, Eita LP: 6300-4250.

Yuya looked at Eita with a smile, "And when this effect is activated during the battle phase, it's immediately ended which means that your Sphinquiz's attack is negated". Sphinquiz stopped charging up his second attack.

Yuya then revealed Kaleido Scorpion, "Next, after the damage is dealt so can I special summon the monster I added to my hand with the lowest attack points, so come forth in defense mode Kaleido Scorpion". Kaleido Scorpion appeared in front of Yuya, Def: 2300.

Ayu and Tatsuya stood up in excitement, "He did it!" Futoshi danced on the spot, "Shivers!"

However the students of the Meiseki School looked had a expression of utter shock on their faces, "UNBELIEVABLE! The Kyuando actually took damage?" The Principal had placed a hand on his chin and looked at Yuya with an expression that showed that he was in deep thought.

Eita stood up while he gritted his teeth, "No way, he actually tricked me like that? How… how is something like that possible".

Yuya looked at him, "Like I told you before, correct and incorrect answers won't decide this duel, as I just showed you I turned a obvious defeat around and remained in the match, also this might be like a quiz show for you to show off your intelligence, however…" He got a large smile on his face, "This is a duel before anything else".

Eita looked at him shocked before he gritted his teeth, "T-th-that is… I know that very well!" He looked down on his hand while he still had a angry expression on his face before he placed the remaining two cards in his hand into his Duel Disk, "I place two cards face down and then I end my turn, which means that Bam! Magnification's effect ends now and Sphinquiz's attack returns to normal", Sphinquiz, Atk: 2000-1000.

Yuya smiled, "It's my turn now! The fun has just begun", Yuya took and drew his next card with a large smile on his face.

However the next moment he noticed a glow coming from the card he was holding in, he looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw to his shock that it was Drago Magician. He must have added it to his deck by mistake earlier.

However what shocked him the most is that it had just turned in to a Pendulum monster. He looked at the card and he gasped as he once again saw a vision.

VISION,

Yuya were once again in space and looked around himself, if he were here again, did that mean that mysterious dragon were somewhere close by as well?

The moment he thought that he saw that looked like a white blast of energy coming towards him, he gasped in shock and tried to escape, however without gravity he couldn't get away, so he prepared to be hit by the energy blast.

However to his shock the blast stopped right in front of him and it then turned in to the mysterious dragon from earlier.

The glow around its body faded away and Yuya could now get a good look at it, It was a pure white Dragon with a humanoid shape body with two large blue orbs on its stomach. It had a red eye and a green eye with two horns similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The tip of its tail looked like a trident and large white wings on its back that were surrounded by energy.

The dragon roared at Yuya again, asking him to summon it so it could help him. Yuya's eyes widened as he now realized what kind of creature this dragon was and why it wanted him to summon it, he smiled at the dragon, "Alright then, let's do this together partner". The dragon roared as a bright light came out of its body once again.

END OF VISION,

Yuya looked at Drago Magician as a smirk appeared on his face. He then held up his arms as the spotlights fell on him, "Ladies and gentlemen! Now with the already set Pendulum Scale, I'm now gonna once again summon multiple monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

Eita looked around at his schoolmates annoyed as he heard that they sounded impressed by Yuya's dueling skills.

The large Pendulum appeared in the sky again and swung between Timegazer and Stargazer, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal formed between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "First return to me, Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then reappeared on the field, Atk: 800, "And you're up next Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong then also reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

"And now revive from my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then reappeared on the field as well with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Eita held out his arm while he gritted his teeth, "I activate my trap card Final Question! The question is, at the start of the battle phase of this turn, how many monsters will be on the field?"

Ayu and Tatsuya got annoyed expressions on their faces while Futoshi sighed tired, "Not another ridicules quiz question!"

Eita chuckled, "Now if you answer correctly, then all of my monsters will be destroyed, however if you're incorrect then all of your monsters will be destroyed".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Yeah well I'm not ready to start the battle phase yet", Yuya then held up a card in his hand, "Now if I have a level 5 or above monster on my field, by making its level 4, I can special summon this Pendulum Monster from my hand, so come forth now, level 1 Drago Magician". Odd-Eyes roared, LV, 7-4.

Then a brown clad magician with a magic staff which the top part was shaped like a dragon's head appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Eita chuckled, "And what was the point of summoning that Pendulum monster? It won't be able to help you".

However the smirk on Yuya's face grew bigger, "You know, there was one thing I forgot to mention earlier, Drago Magician is not only a Pendulum monster, he's also a tuner monster".

Eita widened his eyes in shock, "Wait, did you say a _tuner_ monster? You can't be planning to…"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "You got it, now I tune my level 1 Drago Magician with the level 3 Performapal Fire Mufflion and the now level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Drago Magician turned into a green ring of energy and Fire Mufflion and Odd-Eyes flew into it.

"Now dragon with dual colored eyes that has been reborn through pure cosmic might, fly across the universe in the speed of light, and strike down your foes with all of your might!" Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion turned in to seven stars and became a large beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon whose eyes shines brighter than any stars, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon".

The dragon Yuya had seen in the vision about him being in space then appeared before him with a mighty roar as it clenched its fists, Atk: 3000.

The kids looked at Yuya shocked before Tatsuya turned towards the other two, "Hey did you just see what I saw? Did big bro Yuya just… Synchro Summon?" The other two looked at him and nodded, since they were too shocked to actually speak right now.

Speaking about people being shocked, The Meiseki School's Principal turned toward Nico who looked shocked as well, "Yuya Sakaki can not only Pendulum Summon and Xyz Summon, but also Synchro Summon?"

Nico looked at Yuya with wide eyes, "This is the first time I have seen him do it, or even heard that he has done it".

Yuya looked at Eita who looked at Yuya with a shocked expression, "If I Synchro Summon Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon by using at least one Pendulum monster as Synchro material, then he will gain 200 extra attack points for every face up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 3000-3600.

Yuya looked at Eita, "Also when there is three or more Pendulum monsters in my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon can attack twice per battle phase". Eita narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

Yuya then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "And I have one last move to make before the battle phase, since I control at least two Performapal monsters, I can normal summon the level 6 Performapal Elephammer without sacrificing anything". Elephammer then appeared on the field and lifted his trunk and let out a battle roar, Atk: 2600.

Yuya got a smirk on his face as he looked at Eita again, "Also as for your question, since there are four monsters on my field now and two of yours, there will be six monsters on the field at the beginning of the battle phase, now Odd-Eyes, time to strike!" Yuya narrowed his eyes, hoping that Eita would do what he believed that he would do, because if he did, then he could end it all here and now.

Eita chuckled, "You idiot, you fell right in to my trap, now I activate my trap card, Card Chute!" His trap card got flipped face up and revealed an image of a hand placing a card in to a return chute.

"This card lets me return one level 4 or below Quiz monster on my field to my hand, and by doing so, I can add that Quiz monster's attack points to another monster on my field! So by returning Quiz Monkey to my hand, I can add his 3500 attack points to Sphinquiz".

Quiz Monkey disappeared from the field, Sphinquiz, Atk: 1000-4500. Eita chuckled as he added Quiz Monkey back to his hand, "And now with this, there will only be five monsters at the beginning of the battle phase, which makes your answer of six monsters INCORRECT!"

Yuya looked at Eita while trying to hide the smirk that was about to appear on his face since Eita had done exactly what he wanted him to do.

Eita threw out his right arm, "That means that now all of your monsters will be WIPED OUT!" Four explosions then happened on Yuya's side of the field, covering it with smoke so no one could even see Yuya himself.

Eita laughed like a maniac, "Everything went exactly as I planned! I corrected you with my correct answer, so much for your big tough Synchro monster!"He then started to laugh again.

However he soon stopped when he heard Yuya speak, "Now I have a question for you". Eita looked towards Yuya who could now be seen again, "Who will be the winner of this duel Kyuando?"

Eita looked at him shocked for a moment before he got a confident smirk on his face, "Well that's obviously gonna be me".

Yuya however shook his head, "I wonder about that". Eita looked confused when he heard that, "Huh?"

Yuya chuckled as he held up his hands and looked up at the audience, "Alright everyone, can I have your attention please! Because when the smoke finally clears, you'll witness an amazing spectacle on this field and please feel free to applaud". Yuya said as he held out his hand and pointed it to the spot next to him.

Everyone kept watching that spot and to their shock they saw that Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon were still standing there, and then he let out a mighty roar, Atk: 4000-5800.

Eita looked shocked, "T-that's impossible! How is he still on the field and why does he have 5800 attack points now? why? why? WHY?!"

Yuya looked at Eita, "It's quite simple, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon is unaffected against every kind of effect that would make him leave the field, no matter if it's an destruction effect, or an effect that would remove him from the game, or an effect that would either return him to my hand or the extra deck, even though the two effects would have the same end result when used against a Synchro monster. And that means that you must either destroy him in battle, or negate his special abilities first before using an effect to remove him from the field".

Yuya then pointed next to him and revealed his final trap card which was Performapal Curtain Call, "As for the attack points, well to begin with two more Pendulum monsters were sent to my extra deck which gave him 400 more attack points giving him 4000. And then I also targeted him with my trap card Performapal Curtain Call, and while its effect to negate a monster's destruction wasn't needed, it has increased his attack points by 600 for every Performapal destroyed this turn and it will last until the end phase of this turn".

Eita took a step backwards in shock. That meant that Sphinquiz's special ability would not be able to stop Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "And now it's time to end this! Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack Sphinquiz with Lightning Cosmic Strike".

Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared as the energy surrounding his wings suddenly covered his entire body, he then vanished as he moved in lightning fast speed and circled around the ceiling for a few times in lightning fast speed preparing to strike.

Eita looked really worried now. Since Cosmic Dragon can attack twice during each battle phase then if he were to destroy Sphinquiz then he will finish him off with a direct attack afterwards. He moved his hand towards the image of his face down But Wait! trap card, however Yuya spoke, "It's no use, when the monster affected by Performapal Curtain Call attacks, all of your spells, traps and monsters special abilities are negated".

Eita looked horrified when he heard that, "What? Then that means that I can't use my But Wait! trap card to save myself!"

The next moment Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon crashed in to Sphinquiz and shattered him, Eita LP: 4250-2950.

Yuya then pointed at Eita, "And now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack Kyuando directly with Lightning Cosmic Strike and end this duel once and for all". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared as he once again flew up in lightning fast speed before he flew down towards Eita who looked at the dragon horrified before he rammed in to him, sending him flying, "T-this can't be happening!" Eita LP: 2950-0.

Yuya smiled at Eita, "And the correct answer to my earlier question, the winner of this duel is me, Yuya Sakaki! Eita Kyuando, you're incorrect".

Eita landed on a platform before landing on the ground and looked up a shocked expression on his face, "I'm… incorrect?"

Yuya sighed, "Somehow I won the second match too". Yuya then picked up Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's card and looked at it, he got a soft smile on his face, _Thanks for helping me out there Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, and I'm sure you will be able to help me again_.

Yuya had just placed Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon into his extra deck when Nico came over to him, "Congratulations Yuya! You never forgot about your dueling fundamentals and turned the duel around with the cards you had despite how hopeless the situation seemed, also you gave everyone a nice surprise by Synchro Summoning".

The Principal of the Meiseki School walked over to Yuya and Nico, "Dueling is a method to communicate with your opponent through your cards. You have reminded us of the original principles of dueling, and for that I thank you Yuya Sakaki". Yuya smiled at him and bowed his head, showing his respect.

Eita stood and looked at his Principal and Yuya, "To communicate with your opponent through your cards?" He had totally forgotten about that, he looked down with an ashamed expression on his face over how he had been acting.

However he looked up shocked when he heard applauds. He saw how his Principal, Nico and everyone in the audience applaud them for their duel. He looked shocked, however he then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yuya stand next to him, he Yuya nodded at him with a smile and Eita smiled back and nodded, and then both of them bowed to the audience, thanking them for their applauds.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Sora just defeated his third opponent at a chess playing school, "And that's checkmate, correct?" He looked towards Yuzu and she nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya stood at the harbor and looking out over the ocean while holding three cards in his hand. He lifted his hand and looked at the cards, it was Drago Magician, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon,

He had gotten the kids to promise that they would keep the news about his new Synchro monster a secret until he revealed it himself.

Yuya looked at his new versions of Odd-Eyes and Drago Magician again, _I don't know why I have gotten these dragons or why the tuner I found turned into a Pendulum monster or why I got the power of the Pendulum summoning in the first place, however I'm gonna use both the power of the Pendulum and these dragons not only to get to the top, but also make people smile with my dueling on the way to the top_.

Unknown to Yuya so was someone standing on the roof of a warehouse behind him, the masked duelist named Yuto looked down on Yuya, he had seen Yuya appear as he was hiding there and had gotten shocked when he saw that Yuya's face looked just like his.

He looked down on Yuya who had his back turned towards him, "So that must be that Yuya guy that girl mentioned earlier, looks like he's in deep thoughts, I hope he's not in trouble and that it was caused by me, like last time".

At the same time Yuya placed Drago Magician back into his deck before he placed his Xyz-Pendulum dragon and his new Synchro-Pendulum dragon into his extra deck.

However at that moment he noticed a shadow of another person coming from the top of the warehouse right behind him. He turned around and his and Yuto's eyes. Then Yuto jumped off the warehouse and ran away with an amazing speed, Yuya looked after the guy, "Who… who was that, could that have been the guy Yuzu usually say disappears right before I arrives?" He were so shocked that didn't notice the glow coming from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon inside of his deck.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS,

Reiji sat at his desk with his chin on his hands when a communication window appeared in front of him, "President! The control room has detected a lot of really strong Fusion summoning energy readings in the center of the city".

Reiji nodded his head as he stood up and turned towards his window, "I see, so it seems that he's winning his matches too". He had a good idea now about who was causing those powerful Fusion Summoning energy readings and he would make sure to keep a close eye on him.

 **So now Yuya have won the second one of the four duels he needs to win, however he had a tough time against Eita Kyuando in their quiz duel. However he managed to turn things around with a powerful trap combination and then win with his new Synchro-Pendulum monster Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Drago Magician**

 **LV 1, Scale 10, Attribute: Dark**

 **Magician/Tuner/Pendulum**

 **Atk: 500 Def: 500**

 **Pendulum abilities**

 **1: Every time one of your dragon type or spellcaster type monsters attacks or are attacked, they gain 400 attack points during the battle** **only.**

 **2: Once per turn, you can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster without a tuner monster, however the monster you use as a tuner for the Synchro summoning will be removed from the game instead of being sent to the graveyard or the extra deck.**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1 This card can be special summoned from your hand by making the level of a level 5 or above monster on your side of the field 4.**

 **2: With this card, you can synchro Summon one Synchro monster during the battle phase of your turn.**

 **Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon**

 **LV 8, scale 11, Attribute Light**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum**

 **1 tuner monster + 1 or more none tuner monsters (at least one must be a dragon type)**

 **Atk: 3000 Def: 2500**

 **Pendulum abilities,**

 **1: Once per turn, by shuffling five Pendulum monsters in your extra deck back into your deck, one dragon type monster on your side of the field has its attack points doubled until the end phase of the turn, the dragon affected by this effect can also attack twice during the turn it was activated.**

 **2: If its summoning conditions are met, this card can be Synchro Summoned from the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1: If this monster is Synchro Summoned by using at least one Pendulum monster as Synchro material, this dragon gains 200 extra attack points for every Pendulum monster in the extra deck.**

 **2: If there are 3 or more Pendulum monsters in the extra deck, this card can attack twice during each battle phase.**

 **3: This card is unaffected by all kind of effects that would make it leave the field (spell/trap or monster).**

 **If this card is destroyed and leaves the field, you can place this card in one of the Pendulum Zones (destroy one of the cards in the Pendulum Zones and replace it with this card if needed).**


	15. The first step to Fusion

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya faced the highly intelligent Eita Kyuando in a quiz duel which Yuya had a bit of trouble in since Eita made sure that Yuya would only get the quizzes he was bad at, however Yuya managed remain in the duel and then turn it around and win after he Synchro Summoned his new Synchro monster Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. However he also met a mysterious masked person who he believed was the same person Yuzu had been seeing. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 15- The first step to Fusion

Reiji was standing in a testing field at LDS, above him was a lot of researchers at monitors, prepared to start analyzing as soon as the test started.

Reiji stood and looked at the two cards in his hand, it was two of the Pendulum monsters he had used in his duel against Yuya.

He revealed the cards and held them out, "Now I use the Scale 1 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Kepler to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He placed the cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, Galilei and Kepler appeared in the Pendulum Zones and the numbers 1 and 10 appeared underneath them, "With this I can now summon multiple monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time".

Reiji held out his arm to his right, "O grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! I Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters" He grabbed two cards in his hand and held them out.

The portal formed between the three Pendulum Zones and a large purple beam came down from it, "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings! Appear D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon". The three Hell Armageddons appeared on the field, Atk x 3: 3000.

The researchers looked at the monitors at the energy levels, "Pendulum Summoning confirmed! The energy levels are stable".

The head researcher who was standing next to Nakajima and held up a fist with excitement, "Alright, if it can stabilize at this stage…"

Reiji looked up at his two Pendulum Zones and his three Hell Armageddons. He then looked in front of him and saw an image of Yuya with his Duel Disk inside of his head. Then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared behind Yuya and then it changed in to Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. Reiji got a determined expression on his face, "Yuya Sakaki…"

While he was still thinking about his duel with Yuya, he grabbed the last card in his hand, however at that moment the head researcher called out to him, "President!" He looked up, "We have cleared today's benchmarks. This time our experiment was a success". Reiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his competitive feeling towards Yuya and his skills at Pendulum Summoning, he opened his eyes again and deactivated his Duel Disk and the Pendulum Zones along with all his monsters disappeared.

A WHILE LATER,

Reiji sat behind his desk while Nakajima who had a smile on his face stood in front of him, "Congratulation sir, we're now one step closer to creating our Leo Corporation own Pendulum cards".

Reiji picked up a remote, "However, they're still incomplete". He pressed a button and a screen came down and images of some of Yuya's Pendulum cards appeared on it, two of them was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, while images of the Pendulum cards Reiji had appeared on the screen as well separated from Yuya's while the energy readings from Yuya's original Pendulum cards and the cards Leo Corporation had made appeared underneath them. It showed that the energy readings from Yuya's Pendulum cards were much higher.

Reiji turned towards Nakajima again, "Compared to the original Pendulum cards that is owned by Yuya Sakaki, there is a far gap between their activation energy output. As they are right they, they are a long way from being usable in the tournament".

Nakajima bowed his head with an apologizing expression on his face, "Right, my apologies sir. I will make the searcher department resolve this as soon as possible, we will do whatever it takes to make them usable in time for the tournament".

Reiji turned his chair around and stood up, "That's the deadline Nakajima". He snapped with his fingers and the curtains vanished and he looked out over the city, "We can't underestimate our competition in the tournament that will be taking place in this Maiami City this year. No matter where our opponents may come from.

A WHILE LATER AT YOU SHOW DUEL,

Yuya was currently lying on his back inside of the You Show Duel School's duel arena, he was surrounded by cards from his deck and reserve cards he had chosen to have in reserve with him at most times so he can make alterations to his deck from time to time in other to shock the audience since they might not guess what he will use in the duel.

However at the moment he couldn't really find out what to do, he had a few other Performapal monsters and Pendulum monsters he hadn't used before, like his Performapal Ignition Eagle and Timesword Magician, however he hadn't added them yet since he wanted to add them to his deck when the Junior Youth Championship started.

He looked at a card he was holding in, Performapal Laughmaker, another high level monster he had that gained 1000 extra attack points until the end phase every time the attack points of a monster increased. Part of him planned on adding it at some point, he just wondered if he should add it for his third and fourth duel or wait with adding it until the Junior Youth Championship.

There was also another magician monster he had that was called Dragoncaller Magician, that could be useful if he used him to either Xyz Summoned Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon or Synchro Summoned Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon thanks to the special abilities he had, especially if they would battle against another dragon type monster.

Yuya sighed and sat up and rubbed his head his head frustrated. The kids had been standing outside of the duel arena and had been looking at Yuya, Ayu then pointed at Yuya, "He has been doing things like that for quite some time now".

Tatsuya looked at the other two with a confused expression on his, "And yet yesterday he was so happy about winning the second duel since it meant that he only have two more matches to win in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. Not to mention his excitement over having performed his first ever Synchro Summoning, I mean it was one of the most amazing thing I have seen".

The other two nodded their heads as they agreed with him, Futoshi looked at Yuya, "Maybe his mind is still a little tired from all those quizzes?"

Yuya sighed as he remembered the conversation he had had with Nico Smiley earlier that day.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya sat at his desk with his Duel Disk on it in front of him and had a video conversation with Nico, Nico looked at Yuya, "First of all Yuya, allow me to once again congratulate you for your impressive victory over Eita Kyuando the other day".

Yuya looked at him, "Thanks, but I have a feeling that this call is not just to congratulate me right?"

Nico smiled at him, "Well I do want to congratulate you for your victory and for what you have learned through your duels. First you learned proper hospitality from the cooking duel, and then you learned that duels are a communication tool from the quiz duel, and managed to rack up successive wins! I have to say that this is a very good start for my project of getting Yuya Sakaki into the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya looked at him, "Then why do I get the feeling that you have something to tell me".

Nico looked at him, "I just wanted to say that if you happen to be hiding more things from the audience then you should use it". Yuya looked at Nico confused.

Nico then held out a hand and looked at it, "After all, entertaining the audience comes first for pro duelists. If you're aiming to become a top duelist, you have to be able to continuously surprise and steal the hearts of your audience! All while earning raucous applause!"

Nico then pointed at Yuya with both of his hands, "And right now, you have already gone beyond my expectations with that Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon and that Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon". Yuya looked at him confused "Your expectations?"

Nico nodded his head, "That's right! Being able to surpass your audience's imagination is the mark of a real pro, and so I hope that you will surprise me once again during the next duel as well Yuya". After that Nico ended the call and Yuya looked at his Duel Disk while thinking about what Nico had just told him.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya looked at his cards, ever since the morning he had tried to figure out a way to surprise Nico and the audience. however he had not managed to come up with an answer. Yuya then cried out in frustration and fell down on his back again.

Yuya sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Well it's true, when dad took to the skies in his action duels, they often said that the crowd had their hearts stolen by his performances". Yuya then narrowed his eyes as he thought back to then he had dueled against Reiji Akaba and how Reiji had said that he knew his father and respected him from the bottom of his heart since he was the pioneer that lead action duels to where they were today.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Reiji Akaba, he really surprised me as well, being able to use Fusion, Xyz and Synchro one after another like that, I had never seen anything like it before, and then he revealed that he could Pendulum Summon as well".

Yuya closed his eyes, "Not only that, he said that he could see the possibilities of further evolution of the Pendulum Summoning, something I, the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, have a hard time with".

Yuya picked up two cards right next to him and looked at them. It was Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. He narrowed his eyes, _Except for Blazing Dragon and Cosmic Dragon, I can't see any more evolutions for the Pendulum Summoning, while it seems like Reiji Akaba can see more than I can, I don't get it, why can't I see what Reiji Akaba is able to see even though I created the Pendulum Summoning?_

Yuya then sat up, gathered all of his cards and ran out of the duel arena, he kids looked after him shocked, "Huh? Wait big bro Yuya, where are you going?" All three of them asked, however Yuya ignored them as he tried to find Shuzo.

At few moments later he found Shuzo in front of a deck holder that contained hundreds of cards, he saw how Shuzo had one arm behind his back while he drew one card after another, 383! 384! 385!"

Yuya wasn't even troubled by this sight since not only had he seen it many times before, Shuzo had even gotten them to do it hundreds of times before since he and Yuzu had been a part of this school since they were little, of course at that time a lot more students were here as well.

Yuya ran over to Shuzo, "I don't understand Principal! I don't know what I should do right now? What Should I do so I can see it? How can I further evolve the Pendulum?" All this time Shuzo get drawing cards.

"The road is long! But I don't give up! you have to take one step at a time. Pressing forward step by step! You have to go forward!"

Yuya looked at him with a frustrated expression, "But that's the problem, I don't know which path to follow, so I can't go forward! What should I do in order to see the path I should take?"

Shuzo were sweating as he kept drawing card after card, "I can't see it either. Even though we've came this far together." Tears appeared in his eyes, "Right now, I can't see my daughter's heart at all!"

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Huh? Daughter? You're talking about Yuzu and not my problems?" However he could understand his feelings, Yuzu had been acting a bit strange lately, and if it had something to do with that guy Yuya had seen at the harbor after his duel against Eita Kyuando, then he could understand, even though that he hadn't been able to see his face.

The kids who had followed Yuya looked at the scene in front of them, "Well big sis Yuzu hasn't shown up at You Show Duel for quite some time now after all, so of course the Principal would be a little concerned about her". Ayu said and the other two nodded their heads.

Futoshi looked at the other two, "She is with Sora again today, right?" Tatsuya looked at Futoshi, "Yeah, they said something about Sora participating in his fifth match today".

AT THE TIME WITH SORA,

Sora stood in front of a actor duelist that was painted white in the face with red lines in it with his legs apart, "And with this… My turn is completed". The actor duelist said as he held out his arm in front of him, "It's your turn now, come on, face me!"He lifted right leg and placed it on the stage once again

Sora got a huge smile on his face, "Cool! So cool!" That was really interesting! You might even give Yuya's amazing entertainment dueling a run for its money".

Yuzu looked at him frustrated, "Come on already Sora, stop talking nonsense and draw already! You're gonna end the duel on this turn after all".

Sora looked at Yuzu with a disappointed expression on his face, "Alright alright, I get it, however it seems like you have been really excited recently". Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw".

Sora drew his next card and looked at it, and a smile appeared on his face, "Alright, I drew Edge Imp Scissor!" Sora then looked at Yuzu with a smile, "I've been showing you all of my cards so far, so you should know what I have in my hand right now, right? So what should I do next?"

Sora smiled at him, "It's simple! You will use the Polymerization card in your hand in order to fuse Edge Imp Scissor and Fluffal Bear in your hand in order to Fusion Summon Frightfur Bear".

Sora nodded with a proud smile on his face, "That's correct! Looks like you get it now Yuzu".

Sora held up polymerization and Yuzu mimic the motion, "Now I activate Polymerization".

Sora then held up both Fluffal Bear's and Edge Imp Scissor's cards and Yuzu mimic the motion and both of them said at the same time, "The monsters I choose to fuse together is Edge Imp Scissor and Fluffal Bear".

Sora and Yuzu held out their arms, "Claws of the demon and the fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form!" Yuzu and put their hands together, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Frightfur Bear". Frightfur Bear then appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Sora and Yuzu both held out their hands towards the actor duelist, "And now I'll attack you directly with Frightfur Bear". Frightfur Bear swung out with his arm and sent the actor duelist flying in to the wall, Actor duelist LP: 400-0. The actor duelist groaned, "Such a splendid view… truly splendid…"

Sora looked towards Yuzu while a man covered the stage next to Sora with a curtain, "Well then, that was that. The fifth one was a pushover as well. But since you are learning how to properly use Fusion Summoning from me facing these pushovers I guess it's worth it". Sora gave her a thumbs up with a smile on his face.

Yuzu nodded her head with a determined expression on her face, "I won't let unnecessary things cloud my mind anymore! I need to completely master Fusion Summoning in time for the Junior Youth Championship, in order to defeat Masumi Koutsu". She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the ace of LDS's Fusion course.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS,

Yaiba, Hokuto and Masumi stood in the entrance hall of LDS. The two boys looked at Masumi with troubled expressions on their faces, "Come on Masumi, are you really going out to search again today?" Yaiba asked her.

Masumi narrowed her eyes and held up her right fist, "Of course I am! I have to find that black masked duelist and force him to tell me what he did with Professor Marco!"

Yaiba and Hokuto looked at each other before they turned back toward Masumi and Yaiba asked, "But can we be sure that that guy really is the culprit behind the attacks?"

Hokuto nodded his head, "Yeah I mean, you never saw if he uses Xyz Summoning right?"

Masumi turned towards them with a determined expression on her face, "And that's exactly why I have to find him! To see if he is an Xyz user, and if he is then he has to be the culprit" After all except for Yuya Sakaki, every other Xyz user is either students, teachers or elite team members of LDS". She then turned around and ran out of LDS.

Yaiba sighed, "Oh man, she really is quite stubborn, isn't she?" Hokuto looked at Yaiba and nodded his head, "Yeah she is, but don't let her hear you say that or she will send you flying".

Yaiba narrowed his eyes, "She's not wrong however, if we don't find the culprit and soon, the situation is only going to get worse".

Hokuto nodded his head with a troubled look on his eyes, "Yeah, I have heard rumors about that a few members of the elite team have been taken out".

Yaiba turned his eyes towards Yaiba, "Eventually the culprit or culprits if its more than one might come after us as well…"

However Yaiba and Hokuto got shocked as Gongenzaka suddenly walked up to them. Yaiba took a step backwards a little scared as he could actually feel Gongenzaka's fighting spirit as Gongenzaka looked down at him with a determined expression on his face.

Yaiba pulled down his kendo sword that he had had on his shoulder and got in to a fighting position, "W-what do you want? You wanna go? You wanna face me again, right here and now?"

However Gongenzaka fell down on his knees the next moment and placed his hands on the ground as he bowed to Yaiba. "I, the man Gongenzaka, have a request for a fellow man". Yaiba got a shocked on his face as he stared at Gongenzaka who was lying on the ground.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Masumi entered the alley where the latest attack had happened, she walked into the alley which had been restricted, she looked around. She sighed when she couldn't find any clues, thinking that it was about to walk away.

However she then heard something hit the ground next to her. She saw a piece of concrete that seemed to have fallen down, She looked up and gasped in shock when she saw large claw markings on the bridge above her, the piece of concrete had fallen loose from one of the claw marks in the bridge, "That's… This is where the members of the elite team got attacked… ".

However she then snapped out of it when she heard someone call out to her, "Hey! What are you doing here?" She turned around and saw an LDS officer.

Knowing that she would have a hard time explaining what she was doing in an restricted area that no one was allowed near, she took and ran away with the LDS officer after her trying to catch her.

Masumi ran and thought about what she had just discovered while she started to really get scared and worried now, _It can't be… Professor Marco was attacked by a monster that could actually do real damage to surrounding objects? Then what happened to Professor Marco?_ She thought to herself horrified, as she wondered what had happened to her favorite teacher.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuzu and Sora walked towards their usual training spot at the harbor while Yuzu looked at Sora, "I would have ended that duel one turn earlier though. After all your opponent's monster only had 1500 attack points, so instead of summoning Fluffal Bear, you could have summoned Fluffal Leo with 1600 attack points and ended it by activating his special ability when he attacks which gives him 500 extra attack points until the end of the battle phase".

Sora held his arms behind his head with a smirk, "I know that, however I just wanted to show you how to Fusion Summon again to see if you now understood the basics of it". Sora closed his eyes, "After all, it did seem like you didn't get it last time so I just wanted to make sure that you finally got how it works".

Yuzu nodded her head, "Don't worry, I understand how Fusion Summoning works now, I have also gotten much practice in how to do it. Now all I have to do is polish my skills in a real match".

Sora smiled at her, "Well aren't you getting confident? Well then I guess I should have you show me your skills at Fusion Summoning. After all I have wanted another match for quite some time now against someone who can actually give me a challenge".

Yuzu chuckled, "You're on Professor Sora". Both of them laughed a little at Yuzu's comment before they saw someone step out in front of them. Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw that it was Masumi, "Masumi Koutsu? What are you doing here?"

Masumi didn't answer the question and just looked at them, "Do you guys know what's going on in Maiami City right now?"

Yuzu looked at her confused, "What's going on in Maiami City? What do you mean by that?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "I'm talking about the repeated assault incidents". Yuzu looked at Masumi shocked, "Repeated assault incidents? You mean more people have been attacked?"

Masumi nodded her head, "That's right, and all of the victims are connected to LDS. But no one of them can say what actually happened to them… because all of them have disappeared".

Yuzu looked at her confused, "Wait! Did you say that they've disappeared?"

Masumi clenched her fists which began to shake, "Professor Marco and members of LDS's elite team, all of them were attacked and then they were never seen again, this is just a rumor inside of LDS, however if it wasn't true then all the secrecy about it?" Yuzu felt troubled when she heard what Masumi had said.

Masumi then looked at Yuzu, "Please! Tell me where I can find him! You know where he is, don't you?"

Yuzu looked at Masumi confused, "What do you mean by him…?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes a little, "I'm talking about that guy that was with you two here the last time we met, that black masked duelist".

Yuzu gasped as she now realized who Masumi was talking about, the masked duelist that looked like Yuya. She did remember how Masumi had appeared and challenged him to a duel, however he had disappeared when her bracelet shone again.

Masumi clenched her fists even tighter and gritted her teeth, "If I had just caught him back then… I could have prevented the incidents that happened after that and…" She then pointed at Yuzu, "It's all because you allowed that guy to escape".

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "You can't be serious? I don't know anything about that guy or where he might be, the only reason we saw him here was because Sora discovered him as he was hiding in there".

Masumi gritted her teeth and held up her right fist while she closed her eyes, "Don't lie to me! Professor Marco has disappeared! That kind and strong Professor Marco has… He might be suffering somewhere right now because of that guy! That's why I have to find him as soon as possible!

Masumi open her eyes and glared at Yuzu with tears in her eyes, "Hurry up and tell me where that guy! Tell me right now!"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "I already told you that I don't know where he is!"

Masumi growled a little, "Then why were you two together with him at the scene of the first incident then?"

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "I already told you, we were there because I had asked Sora to come with me there to help me thing a thing, and then as we talked there he noticed someone hiding in there, and it was that masked duelist".

Masumi gritted her teeth, "I already told you to not lie to me!" She then reached out to her leg and pulled out her Duel Disk from its bag, "Fine then, if you want to keep pretending that you don't know anything, then as a duelist, I will force the answer out of you!"

Sora got a smile on his face, "An LDS Fusion user won't be a problem for you anymore Yuzu, you can take her out with ease as you are now Yuzu".

Yuzu turned towards Sora with a shocked expression on her face, "Hold on Sora! Are you telling me that I should accept her challenge?"

Sora nodded his head, "Yeah why not? And besides, you have been saying for a while now that you've had enough practice and that all you need now is to polish your skills in a real match. So why not face this Koutsu girl again and not only polish your skills, but also get some payback from the last time the two of you dueled?"

Yuzu nodded her head and took out her Duel Disk, she had decided to learn Fusion Summoning because Masumi defeated her with Fusion Summoning. So this would be a good way to not only polish her skills at Fusion Summoning, but like Sora said, get some payback for her crushing defeat the last time she faced Masumi.

Masumi threw out with her right arm and glared at Sora, "Who did you say would be taken out with ease? Did you forget how badly she lost to me the last time we fought?"

Sora looked at Masumi with determined eyes, "I remember, however Yuzu is at a completely different level now than she was back then you two dueled last time".

Masumi raised an eyebrow, "And just how exactly is she different from the last time we faced each other?"

Sora winked at Masumi, "It's quite simple actually. She understands that LDS's Fusion Summoning is not really a threat anymore".

Masumi growled when she heard what Sora had just said to her, "Those words are an insult to Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summoning! I won't ever forgive you for that!" She held out her Duel Disk towards Sora with a determined expression on her face, "First I will beat some sense in to you!"

Sora pointed at himself, "Huh? You want to duel me now? I really don't think you should however, after all it will only hurt your confidence even more, you wouldn't be able to defeat me after all".

Masumi threw out with her arm, "Shut up! LDS is the strongest! I'll make sure that you will never forget that!"

However they soon heard someone speak, "You're from LDS you said?" Masumi got a shocked expression on her face and Sora narrowed his eyes suspiciously as they saw someone run past Yuzu and made her fall to the ground while she dropped her Duel Disk which fell to the ground, causing all of her cards to fall out of the ground. Masumi at same time stared at a young man with a red scarf over the lower part of his face, with sunglasses over his eyes and dressed in a purple coat shocked and confused.

The duelist which was the one named Shun placed his Duel Disk on his arm and activated it, "If you're from LDS, then I will be your opponent". Masumi's eyes widened while she stared at him shocked and Sora narrowed his eyes. Yuzu picked herself up from the ground and looked at the person in front of her that she had never seen before.

Shun step closer to Masumi who took a step backwards, Shun held up his arm which he had his activated Duel Disk on, Masumi looked at Shun, "Could it be… are you the culprit behind the repeated attacks towards people from LDS?" She had been sure that black masked duelist had been behind the attacks towards LDS, but had really been this guy all along?

Shun didn't answer her and held up his arm, "Now face me!"

However the next moment they heard someone shout from above them, "Stop this Shun!" Yuto then jumped down from the ceiling of the warehouse next to them and grabbed Shun's arm and looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "I have already told you, stop being so reckless!" Sora, Masumi and Yuzu watched this scene shocked.

Shun glared at Yuto, "Don't interfere Yuto!"

Yuto took off his mask and looked at Shun, "I thought I already told you before that this isn't our battlefield, these guys are not our enemies nor do they have any connection with them, I found out that after I faced that Sawatari person".

Shun pulled his arm out of Yuto's grip and pulled down his scarf while he glared at Shun behind his sunglasses, "That's where you are wrong, this is MY battlefield! In order to get Ruri back I have to do this!" He threw out with his arm, "If you're gonna get in my way, then I will defeat you too".

Yuto glared at Shun, "I want to save Ruri as much as you do, but we won't be any different than _them_ if we go after people who has nothing to do with our battle or our enemies! I know why you're doing this, but it's still not right!" Yuto said to Shun in a low tone that only he could hear.

Masumi held her Duel Disk to her ear, "I have found the culprit behind those attacks, send backup quickly, Yaiba, Hokuto!"

Yuzu walked up from behind Shun, "Hold on a minute Masumi! We can't be 100 percent sure that he's the one who's been attack LDS yet!"

Shun turned his head towards Yuzu and gasped in shock when he saw her. He turned completely towards her, "Ruri!" Yuzu looked at him confused, not understanding what he was talking about.

Shun took off his sunglasses with a shocked expression on his face, "Why are Ruri here? Did you get away from them? Did you manage to escape on your own?"

Yuzu looked at him shocked, "Huh? What are you talking about" Shun walked towards her, "Ruri, it's me, Shun".

However the next moment Yuto got close to Shun and rammed his fist in to his stomach causing Shun to gasp in pain, Shun turned his eyes back to Yuzu, "Ruri…"

He then lost consciousness however and Yuto held him up on his feet, "She's not Ruri Shun". He then placed Shun over his shoulder.

Masumi kept talking on her Duel Disk, "Contact LDS and tell them to send as many people as possible, hurry Yaiba and Hokuto, before he gets away again".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Hokuto and Yaiba ran towards the harbor, Hokuto was the one talking with Masumi right now, "Understood, Yaiba is contacting them right now".

Yaiba who ran behind Hokuto also had his Duel Disk at his ear, "That's right, they're at the southern warehouse district in the city, we're on our way there right now!"

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuya was standing outside of a store reading about different cards, trying to come up with an idea for how to further evolve the Pendulum Summoning. He narrowed his eyes, currently he had a few monsters he would be able to use to bring out Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, however the problem was that he only had one tuner, Drago Magician, so summoning Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon would be a little tougher.

And while Drago Magician's second Pendulum ability would allow him to Synchro Summon without a tuner monster, the monster used as a tuner would be removed from the game instead of being sent to the grave or the extra deck, something he wasn't too fond of. And even if he used that ability, he would still need to draw Drago Magician and placed him in the Pendulum Zone.

Yuya rubbed the top of his head and groaned, "Ah man, what am I suppose to do?" He then leaned backward frustrated, however at that moment Hokuto came up from behind and crashed in to Yuya and both of them was sent to the ground while they screamed in pain.

Yuya sat up while he held his head in pain, Hokuto also sat up and groaned in pain, "Don't jump out like that you fool!"

Yuya then looked up and saw who had he collided with, "Huh?!" Hokuto looked up as well and saw who he had collided with, he pointed at Yuya, "Wait, you're…" Yaiba also pointed at Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hokuto, "You're not even apologizing when it was you that ran in to me?"

Hokuto glared at Yuya, "Well you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings you fool".

However Yaiba lightly slapped Hokuto on his head, "Hey stop it Hokuto! We don't have time with this".

Hokuto stood up and looked at Yaiba, "Y-yeah you're right, sorry I forgot!"

Yuya noticed that the two of them seemed to be in a hurry and got up on his feet, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Hokuto and Yaiba looked at each other before they turned towards Yuya and Yaiba said, "We found the culprit behind the attacks, that mysterious Xyz duelist. Masumi is keeping him busy at the warehouse district at the harbor".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "Did you say at the warehouse district at the harbor? Yuzu and Sora usually goes there to train with each other. They might be in trouble! I'm coming with you two".

Hokuto and Yaiba sighed and looked at each other, they didn't have time to argue with him. Yaiba and Hokuto looked back at Yuya before Yaiba pointed at him, "Just don't get in our way, understood?" Yuya nodded his head and the three of them ran towards the harbor.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuto began to walk away with Shun over his shoulder, however he stopped and looked down and saw Polymerization at his left foot. He bent down and picked up the card and looked at it while he narrowed his eyes a little.

He then looked at Yuzu over his shoulder while he held up Polymerization, "I'll tell you right now, this card doesn't suit you at all". Yuzu looked at him shocked, "Huh?" What do you mean by that?"

Yuto looked at her, "I'm just telling you that nothing good comes out of Fusion Summoning, and that you shouldn't learn it, so you should get rid of this card". Yuzu looked at him shocked, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

Sora chuckled while he licked on a lollipop, "Well isn't that just too bad then? However, I don't like hearing people talking bad about gifts I give to people". Yuto turned toward Sora and looked at him, Sora looked at him with a smirk, "I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is though". Yuto narrowed his eyes as he reached out to grab his Duel Disk, ready to fight if he had to.

Yuzu ran between the two of them, "Stop it right now Sora!" She then turned towards Yuto as well, "And you, I still have a lot of things to ask you, what did you talk about with that Shun guy earlier? Also why did you tell me that Fusion Summoning doesn't suit me? I'm tired of being confused and worried about it, tell me right now, what is it that you two are trying to accomplice?" Yuto just looked at her without saying anything.

Masumi looked at the scene, hoping that Yuzu would distract that guy long enough for Yaiba and Hokuto to get there so he wouldn't get away with the one who had been attacking LDS member.

She then heard someone call out to her, "Masumi!" She looked to her left and saw Hokuto and Yaiba coming towards her with Yuya Sakaki behind them. However at the moment the three of them came close, a blinding light came out of Yuzu's bracelet and Yuto gasped in shock as he once again got teleported away by it along with Shun who he was carrying.

Once Yuzu, Sora and Masumi could open their eyes again, they saw that both Yuto and Shun had disappeared. Masumi stood and stared in shock when Yaiba and Hokuto came up to her, "Masumi!" Hokuto as they stopped right next to her.

Yaiba looked at her with a determined expression on his face, "Where is the culprit Masumi?"

Masumi looked at the two of them, "He… he just vanished". The two of them looked at her shocked, "Huh?!" They looked at each other, the perpetrator had managed to get away before they got there?

Yuya however just ran towards Yuzu and stopped next to her, "Yuzu, are you okay? That guy didn't try to harm you or anything right?"

However Yuzu ignored Yuya's question and just stared at her bracelet, "He disappeared again". Yuya looked at her shocked, did it mean that maybe that guy he had seen here had been the culprit?

Yuzu looked at her bracelet, "And those two kept saying things like I am and I'm not Ruri, is she that person he is looking for?"

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Those two? What are you talking about Yuzu?" Clearly she was talking about the guy she had run in to here before, but now there was a second person as well? Which one of them had been the culprit, or had both of them been behind the attacks towards LDS.

Yuzu got tears in her eyes, "I don't know, I just don't know what's going on anymore!" She covered her face with her hands, "Or why my bracelet shines and they disappear the moment you got close Yuya".

Yuya looked at her troubled before he got a kind smile on his face and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Yuzu, we will figure this out together, I promise you, so please don't cry".

Yuzu looked at Yuya and saw the smile he was giving her, and hearing that he would help her through this made her feel a little better, "Thanks Yuya".

Yuya then noticed all of Yuzu's cards on the ground, he then sat down on his knees and started gathering them, Yuzu looked at him troubled, "Ah! You don't need to do that Yuya".

Yuya just ignored her and picked up the rest of the cards then grabbed her Duel Disk. He placed her deck on top of the Duel Disk before he got back up on his feet and held it out towards Yuzu, "Here". Yuzu gave Yuya a small smile as she took her Duel Disk and deck that he held out toward her, "Thanks again Yuya". Yuya just nodded his head with a smile,

The LDS trio watched this scene until they heard cars stopping close to them and looked towards the cars, "It's the backup from LDS". Yaiba said.

Masumi ran past Yuya, Yuzu and Sora towards the cars as people was getting out of them, "I'm sorry, the culprit was just here but he somehow managed to escape".

Sora narrowed his eyes, "It sure looks like things are about to get troublesome around here, so I think we should get out of here before they stop us for questioning since we were here and saw the culprit as well". Sora placed a hand on a shocked Yuzu's back and began to push her forward while he looked at Yuya, "You should come too Yuya".

Yuya nodded his head, "R-right, I'm coming". He then ran after Sora and Yuzu.

However as he passed by Hokuto and Yaiba so did Yaiba looked at him with a smirk as he stopped running, "Hey Yuya! I heard that you're just two wins away from entering the Junior Youth Championship!"

Yuya stopped and looked at him, "Wait, how do you even know about that?"

Yaiba looked at Yuya with a smirk still on his face, "Well let me wish you luck, even though it might be impossible for you even though you somehow can use Xyz Summon without being taught it by LDS". He then continued to run towards the LDS officers that had arrived at the scene.

Yuya looked after him, "Huh? Impossible for me? You…" Yuya really felt like telling Yaiba that he could also Synchro Summon now, however he decided to wait to reveal it until after he had qualified for the Junior Championship.

Yuya then looked around himself and got shocked for a moment that he couldn't see Yuzu or Sora, he sighed, "Well thanks for waiting on me you two". He then prepared to leave the harbor, however he then noticed something.

He saw a Polymerization card on the ground, he bent down and picked the card up and looked at it, "This is the Polymerization spell card? Could it be that I missed it earlier when I gathered all of Yuzu's cards?" He looked at the card for a moment before he placed it in to his pocket, "I will give it back to her after my duel tomorrow". Yuya then hurried home as he still needed to work on his deck see if he needed to make some final adjustments to it.

 **So after Nico told Yuya to reveal any more surprises he was hiding in order to excite the audience, he had been trying to figure out a way to keep surprising the audience in order to not only meet but also exceed their expectations. At the same time Masumi discovered that the elite team members that had been attack recently had been attacked by a monster that caused real damage to the surrounding area. She then confronted Yuzu and Sora about the black masked duelist since she believed Yuzu knew where he was. However they soon got confronted by the real culprit, a young man whose name was Shun who challenged Masumi to a duel when he learned she was from LDS, however the masked duelist whose name was Yuto appeared and stopped him. Then after Yuto knocked Shun out, he told Yuzu that Fusion Summoning didn't suit her before her bracelet teleported him and Shun away as Yuya appeared. What's going on? Keep reading to find out and please review.**


	16. Fusion Summon! Appear, the Arcane Dragon

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya was preparing for his third duel while trying to figure out which path to take in order to further evolve the Pendulum Summoning while Yuzu watched Sora win his fifth duel, Masumi at the same time tried to figure out what had happened to Professor Marco and then confronted Yuzu and demanded to know where the masked duelist was, only for them to be confronted by the other masked Xyz user Shun, however the first masked duelist Yuto appeared to stop him, and then both of them disappeared once again when Yuya appeared. What's going to happen next to Yuya and his friends?**

Chapter 16- Fusion Summon! Appear, the Arcane Dragon!

A small cloaked person sat in a dark room with curtains around her, she placed Duel Monsters cards face down on the table in front of her, "Everyone is currently rushing around in panic in order qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, but I'm not worried! After all my fortune telling has foretold me that me winning six matches in a row starting tomorrow".

The girl turned one of the cards around and she gasped in shock. She then imagined herself and a tall handsome young man with long golden hair, "Mieru!"

She then collapsed on the ground in excitement while her hood fell off. A few moments later she crawled up from the floor, she had curly red hair, "Oh my! I-I'm gonna meet my fated person tomorrow? What should I do?" Mieru held her cheeks in excitement, wondering what kind of amazing person her fated person would be.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SAKAKI RESIDENCE,

Yuya sat on the floor with his legs crossed, he looked at the floor in front of him as he had placed the cards in his deck on the floor and looked at them one by one, trying to think of any possible last minute changes he could make to it.

Yuya sighed and lied down on the ground, "Oh man, I can't really think of many ways to change my deck for tomorrow, however I think I should add that monster card since its ability could be good in combo with any dragon monster I bring out".

Yuya closed his eyes, "Even so, I still can't see any more possible evolutions of the Pendulum Summoning, the only thing I have been able to see is Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, and eventually I will need more to surprise the audience and steal their hearts".

Yuya then turned over on his side with a sigh, however his eyes then widened as he noticed a card on the floor next to him. It was Yuzu's Polymerization spell card. He reached out and grabbed the card, "That's right, I need to return this to Yuzu as soon as I can, I mean she's gonna need it if she's gonna master Fusion Summoning in time for the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya gathered the cards he would use in his deck tomorrow and placed his deck on his desk, he then looked at Yuzu's Polymerization card one last time before he placed on his desk right next to his deck, so he wouldn't forget to take it with him so he could return it to Yuzu later tomorrow after his duel.

He then sat down on the floor, still thinking about what Nico had said about being able to surprise and steal the hearts of the audience was the mark of a real pro, so far he had managed to do good, however he were still gonna need more if he wanted to become a true pro like his father.

However Yuya soon yawned, thinking he should rest just for a short while before he continued thinking of what path he should take next. He lied down on his floor with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

THE NEXT MOMENT,

Yuya groaned as he woke up to loud barking, he looked up and saw Ang standing in front of him and barking at him, like he was desperate to wake him up, "What's wrong Ang? I mean that it's still quite early…"

He turned his head towards his alarm clock and his eyes widened in shock when he saw what time it was, "Ah man! I overslept! I'm gonna be late for my duel". Yuya quickly got dressed and grabbed his deck, however in his haste, he accidently placed Yuzu's Polymerization card at the bottom of his deck as he grabbed it by mistake as he used both of his hands to grab it.

Yuya placed his deck in to his deck box and bent down and patted Ang, "Thanks for working so hard to wake me up Ang, wish me luck". Yuya then ran out of his room and quickly got down to the bottom floor and ran out of the house in order to get to his duel at the Unno Fortune telling School.

A WHILE LATER AT THE UNNO FORTUNE TELLING SCHOOL,

All of the students in the audience as well as the kids was sitting and waiting for the duel to begin.

At the same time Mieru stood down at the duel arena while being excited over her prediction last night, "Soon I will meet my fated person! I wonder what kind of person he is, will he be a super cool elite duelist? Or maybe he will be a wild, buff one? Or he might even be a kind one with great family values".

Mieru screamed in excitement and held out her arms, "I can't take it anymore! Please get here already so I can finally meet you my fated person!"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya ran around a corner and stopped shocked, he then looked at the paper in his hand that the address for the Unno Fortune telling School was at, "Well, this is the address Nico gave me, however…"

Yuya looked at the building in front of him, it looked like an old castle from an horror movie. He walked over to the gate and looked at the sign above it, "Is this really the place where I was supposed to meet him? Is this really the Unno Fortune telling School? This place looks more like something out of a horror movie".

However the next moment a cloaked person appeared in front of him, "Hello! I have been waiting for you for quite some time now Yuya". Yuya took a step backwards in shock, however he calmed down when he saw who it was, "Oh it's just you Nico, why are you dressed like in a cloak with a hood?"

Nico turned around, "Don't think about that right now, just follow me now". He opened the gate and walked towards the building with a confused Yuya following him and the entered the building.

Yuya and Nico walked down a few stairs, he looked around, "Why are these stairs so dark Nico?"

Nico looked over his shoulder at Yuya, "Yuya, make sure to watch your step so you don't slip on them".

Yuya looked at him, "Yeah I know, I'll be caref…" However the next moment, Yuya accidently placed his foot on the edge of the next step and slipped off of it, causing him to scream in shock as he fell down and rolled down the stairs.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Mieru got a shocked and confused expression on her face when she heard a loud scream and turned towards the staircase leading down to the duel arena and saw someone rolling down them before the person landed hard on the ground in front of her.

Yuya groaned in pain, "Ow that hurt…" He lifted his head, "Seriously what's with this place, making hard to see the stairs…" He then looked up and realized that he lied in a position so he could look up under the dress of the girl standing in front of him with a crystal apple in her hand. Yuya got a horrified expression on his face, "Uh… wait I didn't mean to uh…"

The kids who watched the scene covered their faces embarrassed. Mieru gritted her teeth embarrassed, "Y-y-y-you lucky pervert!" She then slammed her crystal apple in to Yuya's head, causing him to scream in pain.

Mieru walked away, "Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable! To think a guy like him is my fated person!" However she then gasped in shock, _But wait a minute! Up until now, I have predicted everything with fortune telling, whenever I got lost, during my tests and even the day's weather and I have never once been wrong before, so does that mean that it's not this time as well?_

However her thoughts got interrupted, "Um excuse me? Excuse me?"

Mieru turned towards Yuya with an angry expression on her face, "What do you want loudmouth?"

Yuya looked at her troubled, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what just happened, it was just that the stairs were so dark that I couldn't see where I placed my foot and fell". Yuya bowed his head, "I'm sorry for what happened, so can we soon start the duel?"

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "Fine then, let's get started!" She then pointed at Yuya, "And I'm gonna use this duel to divine whether you're my fated person or not!"

Yuya looked at her confused, _Fated person? What can she possible be talking about? Oh well don't think about it right now Yuya, just focus on winning this duel, and if I do then I will just have to win one more time in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship._

A still cloaked Nico held up a mike, "Everyone, thank you for waiting patiently! The official match between the shocking entertainment duelist Yuya Sakaki and the infallible Fortune telling girl, Mieru Houchun will now begin! He threw off the cloak and held up his arm.

He then turned towards a cloaked woman, "And with that Unno Divination Duel School's principal, if you would".

The spotlight fell on the principal, it was a cloak woman that had the lowered part of her face covered, she had arms crossed in front of herself with a smile on her face, "Fate is predetermined! However, people passing through the ages are unable to accept this. Fortune telling is a light meant to guide them. And that in itself is a microcosmos of life".

She then snapped with her fingers and an action field spell card appeared on a screen, "Action field on! Activating the field spell Fortune Teller".

The ARC system activated and formed an action field of a large room with floating platforms and orbs in the air and pillars with images of different tarot cards carved in to them, also many stairs that led to different doors.

Futoshi pointed at the pillars, "There is something carved into those pillars!"

Tatsuya looked at the images as well, "Death, The Magician, The Hanged Man… Those are engravings of tarot cards!"

Ayu had a smile on her face, "It makes this field feel so… mystical in some way".

Yuya looked around shocked, "We're gonna duel on this field?"

Mieru looked at Yuya, "That's right, I'm going to determine if you truly are my fated person with my infallible divination dueling".

Yuya held up a hand confused, "Please wait a moment! You keep saying your fated person, but what do you mean by…"

However he got shocked as Mieru held up her arm, "We're starting now!" She held up her crystal apple above her head, "Duelists locked in battle!"

Yuya recovered from his shock and continued the chant, "K-kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters". He then threw out with his arm, "They storm through this field!"

Mieru smiled as she held out her crystal apple in front of her, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

The kids smiled and at the same time said, "Action…"

"Duel!" Yuya and Mieru said at the same time, the action cards then scattered across the field as both of them drew their first five cards.

Mieru then held up a coin with a smile, "Now then, shall we determine who will go first with a coin toss?" Yuya looked at her shocked as she revealed the two sides of the coin, the dragon is heads, while the demon is tails. If you manage to choose correctly, then I will allow you to go first".

She then flipped the coin in to the air and Yuya watched it rise up in the air before descending down on the Mieru's hand and she covered it and looked at Yuya, "Now then, which is it?"

Yuya looked troubled, he had a fifty-fifty percent of guessing right. He thought for a moment before he pointed at Mieru, "I say it's heads, in other words, the dragon".

Mieru sighed, "Too bad, it's the demon, in other words, tails". Yuya looked shocked that he had guessed wrong while Mieru sighed again, "As I suspected, you're just a pitiful man who has no foresight at all".

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "Hold on a minute! I just happened to guess wrong on something that was a 50/50 chance! Isn't it too harsh to call me pitiful just because of that?"

Mieru looked at him, "I'll be going first with my ability to see what lies ahead". She jumped up on a floating orb and sat on it while she grabbed a card in her hand, "I place one monster face down in defense mode". A monster card appeared face down in defense mode on her field.

Yuya looked shocked, "Huh? Face down in defense mode?"

Ayu looked troubled, "Not knowing what kind of monster it could be is kinda scary isn't it?" The other two nodded their heads, wondering what Mieru could be hiding.

Mieru looked at Yuya, "And with that, I now end my turn".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "Huh? You're ending your turn with just that?"

However Mieru held up a hand while she chuckled, "Don't worry, once this card is revealed, your fate as well as mine will be made clear".

Yuya looked at her, "Please hold on a minute! What is all this 'fate' talk you're going on about?"

Mieru looked at Yuya, "You will understand soon enough". She then pointed at him, "Now then, it's your move, but you can't see what lies ahead of you".

Yuya sighed, "Jeez, just shut up about that already, it's my turn now". He jumped up on the platform behind him and jumped up a few more to get higher up.

Mieru looked at him with a smile while having her cheek placed in her right hand, "You have something you're worried about don't you?"

Yuya landed on another platform so he was now above her and looked down at her, "Hold on, what would you know about my worries?"

Mieru looked at him, "It's simple, you chose the dragon in the coin toss a moment ago! That is an expression of you desiring a strong power will break you out of your current situation".

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that since she had some point in that, he wanted to find a new path to evolve the Pendulum Summoning even more than he already had, and yet he hadn't been able to do it so far.

The orb she sat on floated up so she was on equal height as Yuya and looked at him, "As you are right now, you're at a standstill, unable to see where can move forward".

Yuya narrowed his eyes. _It's true that I still haven't found the path I need to talk to evolve the Pendulum Summoning even more, but at the moment all I can do is do my very best in this duel and win_.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, _Alright, I drew Odd-Eyes, however…_

Yuya looked at his hand, in it he had Stargazer Magician, Pendulum Exchange, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, Performapal Kaleido Scorpion and a pendulum monster that was a snake that was red and yellow with a hat and a hand at the end of its tail, its name was Performapal Partnaga.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, with the cards he had right now he could only sat the Pendulum Scale from 1 to 4, which would allow him to summon monsters between level 2 and 3, however he the lowest level he had in his hand other than Stargazer was Partnaga and Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and both of them were level 5 monsters, so he couldn't do anything with his current hand.

Yuya then placed Odd-Eyes in to his hand and grabbed another card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn".

Mieru chuckled, "I knew you would only do that?"

Futoshi looked shocked, "A face down card? He's not even gonna summon a monster?"

Ayu looked at him, "Maybe he couldn't, what's with him today?"

Yuya looked behind him at a staircase in the air behind him, "If it's like that, I have no choice right now". Yuya jump off the platform he stood on and jumped up on the staircase and ran up through it, hopefully Mieru wouldn't attack because she might be worried about his face down, but it was best to be on the safe side and get an action card.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE HARBOR,

Yuzu walked across the harbor and looking down on the ground troubled, "I'm sure it was around here somewhere, where did my Polymerization card go?" However the next moment she heard a ringing tone from his Duel Disk. She took it out and placed it to her ear while she answered, "Hello?"

However she quickly pulled it away as she heard Sora yelling in her ear, "Yuzu! Where did you go and what are you doing?"

Yuzu chuckled nervously, "Wh-why do you ask me…" She felt troubled, not sure how to tell him she had lost the Polymerization card he had given her.

Sora growled as he continued yelling, "I'm gonna win my sixth qualification duel for the Junior Youth Championship today, so you should be here to see it".

Yuzu got an even more troubled expression on her face, "I-I know, but…"

Sora growled again, "No buts! Just hurry up and get over here already Yuzu!"

A freaked out Yuzu nodded her head even though she knew that Sora couldn't see her, "U-understood! I'll be there soon". She ended the call and sighed and looked around the harbor, "Well I guess I'm gonna have to tell him after his duel later".

She then looked up in the sky, "I haven't been able to watch any of Yuya's duels so far and I know his third one is today, I just hope that he will be able to overcome it as well". She then hurried to get to Sora sixth and final duel in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Mieru placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" She drew her next card and looked at it before she grabbed her face down monster card, "Now I flip summon my face down monster, come forth Coinorma the Sibyl!" Her monster card got flipped face up and a small girl with a green hat with coins attached to it with two large red braids appeared while she sat down and held on to a large coin, Atk: 800.

Mieru held out her hand, "And now, Coinorma's flip effect activates". Yuya gritted his teeth, he shouldn't guessed that her monster had a flip effect.

Ayu looked confused, "Flip effect? What does she mean by that?" Futoshi looked just as confused as her.

Tatsuya looked at them, "A flip effect is an ability that activates when a monster is flipped from face down to face up. Monsters with this kind of abilities are called flip monsters". The other two looked amazed when they heard this and looked at Mieru, wondering what she was about to do now.

Mieru looked at Yuya with a smile, "And now since I flip summoned Coinorma, I can place a level 4 or below flip monster from my deck, hand or graveyard face down in defense mode". A card came out of her deck and she grabbed it, "So now I place another monster face down in defense mode". She placed it in defense mode face down and it appeared in front of her next to Coinorma.

Yuya stopped for a moment, "Great, another flip monster to worry about!"

Mieru looked at Yuya, "And now, let's have Coinorma predict your future as you run around aimlessly". Yuya gritted his teeth and ran again to get to an action card. Coinorma tossed up the coin she was holding and it flipped a few times in the air before it turned into three coins, "Heads, tails and tails. That means that you will soon have to make a fateful decision".

Tatsuya looked troubled, "This is bad, big bro Yuya have no monster on his field right now".

Futoshi looked concerned at Yuya, "Unless his face down card is a good one he will receive a direct attack from Coinorma".

Ayu also looked concerned, "Unless he can get an action card that can help him".

Mieru then pointed at Yuya, "And now Coinorma, attack his life points directly". Coinorma flew towards Yuya while she got surrounded by a pink glow.

Yuya gritted his teeth and looked up and saw an action card sticking out over the edge of the floor above him, "There is one!" He jumped up on the platforms towards the card, "With this… I should be able to…"

However he stopped when he saw not just one, but two action cards in front of him, "Two action cards?"

Mieru looked at Yuya as she had placed her cheek in her hand again, "You can only have one action card in your hand at the time, which means you can only pick one of them, this is your fateful decision".

Yuya gritted his teeth as he looked at the two cards, "Which one, which one will help me?" Yuya grabbed the card to the left, "This one!" He looked at the card, however his eyes widened in shock when he saw a trap card which terrible luck written on it, "Terrible Luck?"

Mieru looked at him, "Well too bad, the action trap card Terrible Luck inflicts 800 points of damage to the player". Yuya looked at the card shocked as it shattered in his hand and sent him flying down to a platform below him while he screamed. He then groaned in pain as he landed on it, Yuya LP: 4000-3200.

Mieru sighed, "The chance of actually drawing Terrible Luck on this field is one in tens of thousands. You must really have horrible luck". Yuya then could only watch as Coinorma ran towards him and slammed the side of her coin in his face and he fell down on his back again, Yuya LP: 3200-2400.

Ayu looked troubled, "That prediction was spot on".

Mieru looked at Yuya calmly as Coinorma ran over to her again, "And I'm not done yet, now I sacrifice Coinorma and place another monster face down in defense mode". Coinorma disappeared and another monster appeared face down in defense mode.

Yuya slowly sat up while he groaned in pain, "You summoned a high level Flip monster in face down defense mode?"

Mieru nodded her head, "That's right, and this card represent your still unknown future". She then grabbed a card in her hand and placed it into her Duel Disk, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Alright, now I have to get something good, it's my turn, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, he looked at it and he got a smirk on his face, "Alright".

"Now I summon Performapal Salutiger in attack mode". Salutiger appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

He then looked at Mieru's field, _Alright now let me see here, she has two face down monsters, however one of them is a high level monster since she had to sacrifice Coinorma to summon it, so it's defense could be higher than Salutiger's attack, however I need to take a chance here, after all she wouldn't have summoned it unless it was important to whatever her plan is, also if I manage to destroy her monster then I can add a Performapal Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand_.

Mieru looked at him with a calm expression on her face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! After all, whenever an unlucky person like yourself attempt to do something, well let's just say that it never ends well for that person".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Mind your own business! Don't talk like you know anything about me". Yuya then pointed at the monster she had just summoned, "Now Salutiger, attack that face down monster she just summoned now".

Salutiger rushed towards her face down card in order to destroy it. However a smiling Mieru just snapped with her fingers, "I activate my trap card, Black Cat's Glare!"

A trap card with a pair of glaring eyes with a black cat under them that cast an evil shadow got flipped face up on the field. Thirteen black cats then came out of the card and flew towards Salutiger while they glared at Yuya.

Ayu looked troubled, "Ah man, he just got glared at by black cats and that's bad luck".

Futoshi also looked troubled, "Not to mention it was thirteen of them that glared at him".

The kids then gasped in shock as they saw Salutiger out of the sky as his charge towards her face down monster stopped. Mieru chuckled as she placed her cheek in her hand again, "When I have two or more monsters in defense mode, Black Cat's Glare ends your battle phase instantly".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "No way!" However the next moment he fell down on the platform he stood on, he gritted his teeth in pain as he looked up, "I just tripped over nothing at all".

Mieru smiled, "See? I told you that it would never end well, that's how it always ends when people like you are trying to do something".

Yuya got up on a knee and looked at her, "What are you talking about? All I did was fall over". Mieru chuckled, "But you had all these black cats glare at you, you must truly be unlucky".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "I end my turn now". He looked at his hand, _Damn it, if I had just managed to destroy her monster then I could have added could have added Odd-Eyes Unicorn to my hand so I could have activated my Pendulum Exchange and drawn four new cards_.

Mieru shook her head, "To think that you would ignore my kind advice and did something so meaningless". She then jumped off the orb and jumped on platforms until she reached the floor they were at before she turned towards Yuya, "This is enough! As I thought, you're not my fated person after all! Prepare yourself Yuya Sakaki! Because I'm gonna erase you without a trace".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little again, "Seriously, there she goes saying whatever she wants again".

Mieru placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" She drew her card and looked at it before she placed it in her hand. She then grabbed the monster she had summoned face down first, "And now I flip summon my monster from earlier, so come forth, Arrowsylph the Sibyl" An elf with a feather placed in her long green hair and dressed in a white dress with a bow in her hand appeared, Atk: 1000.

A card came out of Mieru's deck and she grabbed it, "When Arrowsylph is flip summoned so can I add a Ritual Spell card from my deck or graveyard to my hand".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "Hold on, did you just say a Ritual Spell card?" He didn't have any ritual monsters of his own, but he had heard how tough they could be, so if she planned to Ritual Summon then this could get tough.

She nodded her head and revealed the card, "That's right and the card I choose to add to my hand is the Ritual Spell card Ritual of the Sibylla".

She then grabbed her other face down monster card, "And next I also flip summon the monster I summoned earlier by sacrificing Coinorma, so come forth level 5, Crystal undine of the Sibyl!" A woman in a blue dress with a blue crystal ball in front of her appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

A card came out Mieru's deck once again, "When Crystal Undine is flip summoned so can I add a Ritual monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand". She revealed the Ritual monster she had just added to her hand, "The Ritual monster I'll be adding to my hand is Tarotray of the Sibylla".

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "This is bad, she just added both a Ritual spell card and a Ritual monster to her hand".

Ayu and Futoshi turned towards Tatsuya confused, "What do you mean?"

Tatsuya turned towards them and looked at them, "Then she's gonna Ritual Summon next! If you have both a Ritual spell card and a Ritual monster in your hand and monsters that has an level either equal or above the Ritual monster, then you can sacrifice them in order to summon that Ritual monster.

Mieru looked at Yuya, "Now I will have Crystal Undine to predict your fortune". The crystal ball in front of Crystal Undine glowed and an image of Yuya appeared in it while a dark cloud started to surround him, "I can see it, dark clouds of an enormous power are enveloping you".

She then held up the Ritual spell card, "Now I activate the Ritual spell card Ritual of the Sibylla from my hand". What looked like dark purple crystals came out from the spell card and got stuck in the ground before a large stone alter with nine crystals on it landed on the ground.

Mieru then pointed at her two monsters, "Now by using the effect of my spell, I sacrifice my level 4 Arrowsylph and my level 5 Crystal Undine". Both of her monsters turned in to small flames and they entered the spots between the crystals, "Which means that it's possible for me to Ritual Summon the level 9 Tarotray".

The alter then got surrounded by red light before a large red pillar of light came out of it, "Omnipotent priest of ancient times, with these secret arts of the ages, now be revived, I Ritual Summon! Come forth, level 9, Tarotray of the Sibylla". A large monster in a dark purple dress with a purple band going around its body with a black cloak and two circles of lights on the front of its dress, one big and one small that overlapped with each other. It had two normal arms and four skeleton arms and a black mask over its face appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he looked at Tarotray, "So this is a Ritual monster? It's the first time I have seen one".

Mieru then pointed at Salutiger, "And now Tarotray, attack his Performapal Salutiger". The two circles of light became one large circle on Tarotray's stomach and then all of it gathered together to an orb of light and energy cards got unleashed towards Salutiger and destroyed him, sending Yuya flying off of the platform he stood on and he landed hard on the floor behind him while he groaned in pain, Yuya LP: 2400-1500.

The kids looked at Yuya worried, "Big bro Yuya!"

Mieru grabbed a card in her hand, "Now I place a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn". A monster appeared face down in defense mode on her field.

Yuya slowly got up on a knee and looked at Mieru, "This is not good, if this keeps up then I don't see how I can turn this around…" However he shook his head the moment after he said that, "No! I can't think that way!" He looked up with a determined look in his eyes, "I will win this duel, I HAVE to! So I can enter and win the Junior Youth Championship, so I can continue on my path towards becoming a pro!"

Yuya got up on his feet, "It's my turn now, I draw!" Yuya drew his next card and looked at it. He then looked at Mieru who used her cards to fan her face while she had a confident smile on her face, "Hey you! What's so good about your divination?" She looked at Yuya shocked and confused when he said that.

Yuya pointed at her, "I won't be fooled by it!" The kids smiled when they saw him acting with so much confidence despite everyone going wrong for him so far. However Mieru just chuckled.

He then placed the card he had just drawn on to his Duel Disk, "I summon Performapal Lizardraw in attack mode". Lizardraw then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Yuya then pressed the image of his face down, "And now I activate my face down spell card Pendulum Exchange, so now by destroying one Pendulum monster on my field, I get to draw one card for every two scales it has, and since Performapal Lizardraw's scale is 6, so I'll get to draw three cards from my deck".

Odd-Eyes Unicorn shattered and Yuya placed him into his extra deck. He then placed his fingers on his deck, he then took and drew three more cards and looked at them.

A smirk appeared on Yuya's face as he saw he had drawn Timegazer Magician and a Performapal that was a yellow dragon who had a head that looked like a hippo's. He had also drawn Defense Draw.

Yuya placed the trap card and the new Performapal monster in his hand while he grabbed Stargazer Magician and revealed it together with Timegazer Magician, "Now I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in order to set the Pendulum Scale".

He placed the two magicians in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, the two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind Yuya and Stargazer and Timegazer then flew up in them and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared underneath them, "And with that I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum then began to swing between the two magicians, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum zones and five beams of light came down from it, "First is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500, "And next a new face that not many people has seen before, the level 4 Performapal Drago Remora". The yellow dragon with a vest and tie appeared, it also had a coin on its forehead with a star on it, Atk: 1700.

"Next is Performapal Partnaga". Partnaga appeared on the field, Def: 2100, "Next is Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix then appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

Yuya then held out his hand, "And finally, appear Performapal Kaleido Scorpion". Kaleido Scorpion then appeared on the field, Def: 2300. Yuya then held out his hand towards Drago Remora, "And now Drago Remora's special ability activates, which means that all dragon monsters on my field now gains 500 attack points for as long as he Drago Remora remains on the field". The coin on Drago Remora's forehead glowed, Odd-Eyes & Drago Remora Atk: 2500-3000/1700-2200.

Ayu got a smile on her face, "Alright, he managed to Pendulum Summon five monsters at once".

Futoshi nodded, "And not only that, he also increased the power of Odd-Eyes and Drago Remora so the counter attack is about to begin, shivers!"

However Mieru chuckled while she pointed at Yuya's monsters, "How ominous…"

Yuya narrowed his eyes and looked at her, a little troubled over how calmed she seemed, "What is it now?"

She got a smirk on her face, "If you don't know, then allow me to read your future with the position of your cards".

Yuya looked at his Duel Disk shocked, "My future from the position of my cards?"

She pointed at Odd-Eyes, "To start with, I can sense that your dragon in the center has an aura of uncertainty emanating from it". Yuya looked at her confused before she turned towards Drago Remora, "Then there is that other dragon, who I can feel a defensive aura coming from, as his purpose is to mostly protect than battle".

She then turned towards Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, "And from that Phoenix I feel the power to empower another monster and also the power of rebirth from the ashes coming from it, and I can sense that feeling coming from all of your monsters actually".

She then pointed at Kaleido Scorpion, "However, the scorpion shows that there are obstacles at your feet blocking your path". Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that and saw how she then turned towards Partnaga, "And from the snake, I can sense that it's a very clever obstacle at that. From all of that, I can tell that you have no idea to get past that obstacle and move forward". Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that.

She then pointed at Yuya, "I can see it, a large failure awaits you, and then your future becomes engulfed in darkness".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that last part, "A… a large failure?" Did it mean this duel? Did it mean that he would lose it and fail to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship?

Tatsuya looked at Yuya worried as he saw the shocked expression on Yuya's face, "Big bro Yuya! You shouldn't listen to her divinations!"

Ayu looked at him troubled, "However she's been right about everything else so far". Tatsuya looked at her troubled, "Well uh…" He didn't want to believe that someone could actually see the future, however Ayu had a point.

Futoshi got a scared expression on his face, "Ah man, all this occult stuff is giving me the shivers!"

Yuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm down, "If that's truly my future, then…" He opened his eyes with a determined look in them, "I will change it".

The kids looked happy and relieved to see that Yuya was not troubled or worried about what Mieru had said.

However Mieru just smiled and chuckled, "That's just a fool's way of thinking, after all fate is already predetermined!"

Yuya jumped up on Partnaga's neck, "We'll see about that, Partnaga's special ability activates, when he's normal or special summoned I can target one of my monsters and then it gains 300 attack points for every Performapal monster I have on my field".

Partnaga reached out with his tail towards Odd-Eyes tail and grabbed a hold of it with the hand on the tip of the tail. He then wrapped his body lightly around body parts of the other three Performapal monsters on Yuya's field. Yuya got a smirk on his face, "So since I have four Performapals on my field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points will be increased by 1200".

Partnaga spread out the top part of his body and attached himself to one of the spikes on Odd-Eyes back who lifted his head and roared as he got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 3000-4200. Partnaga let go of Odd-Eyes and Yuya jumped on to his back.

Tatsuya got a smirk on his face, "Odd-Eyes now have 4200 attack points, and since Tarotray is a level now monster the battle damage will be doubled, which means that if big bro attacks Tarotray then that Mieru girl will take a massive 3200 points of damage at once".

Yuya then pointed at Tarotray, "And now, I'll attack Tarotray with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes roared as he started to charge up his Spiral Strike Burst in his mouth".

Mieru held out her hand, "Not so fast, I activate Tarotray's special ability! Once per turn during the opponent's turn, I can change all of my monsters in face down defense mode to face up attack mode".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "Say what? You're gonna do a flip summon during my turn?"

Mieru nodded her head, "That's right, so now awaken! Petal Elf of the Sibyl!" A flower appeared on the field, it then opened up and a elf came out of it and the flower became her dress, Atk: 800.

Mieru winked with her left eye, "And when Petal Elf is flip summoned, it changes all monsters on your side of the field to defense mode". Petal Elf sent a storm of petals towards Yuya's side of the field and the storm of petals surrounded Yuya's side of the field.

Yuya looked shocked when he heard that, "Say what?" Odd-Eyes then cancelled his own attack and lowered his head, Def: 2000.

Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix then sat down on the ground and folded his wings, Def: 1000. And then finally Drago Remora lowered his head, Def: 1000.

Mieru then held up a finger, "And now for the rest of this turn, you can't change their battle positions". Yuya gritted his teeth and jumped off of Odd-Eyes and landed on the floor behind his monsters.

Mieru then pointed at Tarotray, "And now let's have Tarotray fortune tell what your future have in store for you shall we?" The two circles became one large one again before it became an orb again before a tarot card with the image of an upright tower appeared above Tarotray.

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "The card Tarotray have shown us is the Tower in the upright position". She closed her eyes, "The meaning this card holds is collapsing, falling and disaster". She then saw an image of Yuya standing on the top of a tower and how a lightning bolt struck it and he fell down.

She opened her eyes and looked at Yuya, "Just stopped fighting!" Yuya looked at her confused while she looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "If you continue with this match, your very life will be at risk". Yuya's widened in shock when he heard that.

Ayu got a worried expression on her face when she heard that, "Wait, his life will be at risk if he continues with this duel?"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, "That's ridicules! She's just saying that to try and throw him off his game".

Futoshi looked at him troubled, "However, big bro Yuya is in a shiver-inducing pinch right now".

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes troubled, "Well I can't really deny that, all of the Pendulum monsters he just summoned was forced in to defense mode because of Petal Elf's ability and then he can't change them back in to attack mode for this turn, not to mention that since he did a full field Pendulum Summon, he now only have one card left in his hand".

Ayu looked troubled, "Which means that he really is in a life or death situation right now".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _It's true that right now my ability to attack is gone and I don't have many options right now, but I still have my monsters that has always fought by my side, as long as they are with me, I will keep fighting! If I just gave up here then their effort to get me this far would have been for nothing!_

Mieru looked at Yuya and saw the determined expression on his face, "Looks like you're still willing to fight, however if you don't want to get seriously injured that could even be fatal, hurry up and surrender".

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, "What are you talking about, getting seriously injured during a duel?" Yuya grabbed the last card in his hand and placed it in to his Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down".

Mieru narrowed her eyes when she saw that Yuya planned on continuing the duel, "So you have no intention of stopping, very well then, it's my turn, I draw". She drew her next card and looked at it before she placed it face down in defense mode on her Duel Disk, "I place one monster face down in defense mode".

Futoshi looked worried, "This is not good! She placed another face down in defense mode". Tatsuya looked worried as well, "What monster is it this time?"

Mieru held out her arm towards Tarotray, "And now I activate the other special ability of Tarotray of the Sibylla! And that means that I can change all of the flip monsters on my field to face down position, Full Sleep!"

Tarotray held up her human arms and shockwaves came out of them and then Petal Elf changed from attack mode back to face down defense mode. Yuya gritted his teeth. That meant that if he tried to attack again, Tarotray would just flip Petal Elf face up again and then her flip effect would activate again and his monsters would just change back to defense mode again.

Tatsuya gritted his teeth, "This is not good at all, the defense points of all of big bro Yuya's monsters are below 2600, which means that Tarotray could destroy anyone of them".

Yuya closed his eyes and waited for her to attack and destroy anyone of his monsters. However he then got shocked when he heard her say, "And with that, I now end my turn". Yuya opened his eyes and stared at her shocked, _Hold on! She's gonna end her turn just like that._

The kids also looked confused, "But why? All of his monsters were easy pickings, so why didn't she attack?" Futoshi asked while Ayu and Tatsuya wondered the same thing.

Mieru turned her back at Yuya while she closed her eyes, "There is no reason for me to attack you now, after all, your fate has already been decided". She looked over shoulder at Yuya.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "My future hasn't been set in stone yet, it's my turn, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Performapal Trampolynx, which couldn't help him right now.

Yuya grabbed Odd-Eyes's card, "I change Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back in to attack mode". Odd-Eyes lifted his head and let out a mighty roar, Atk: 4200,

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "A futile act, nothing you do will change your future". She held up her arm again, "I once again activate Tarotray's special ability! Once per turn, I can change all my face down monsters to face up attack mode, Full Rebirth!"

Both of her face down monsters got flipped face up and first Petal Elf reappeared on the field, Atk: 800. Then another monster in a dress with blue braids that held a short sword and had a watch like face only with a smiling sun that a fourth part was dark on one side of the face and a complete dark smiling sun on the other side on its face appeared, Atk: 1300.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "So Tarotray allows her to flip her flip monsters face up in order to activate their effects during my turn and then she can place them face down again so she can flip them face up in order to activate their effects again".

Mieru nodded her head, "That's right, this is the power of Tarotray, the holy priestess who governs over the fate of the cards". She then pointed at Petal Elf, "And now I activate Petal Elf's ability once again, when she's flipped face up all monsters on your side of the field is changed to defense mode and their modes can't be changed for the rest of this turn".

Petal Elf then once again unleashed a storm of petals and it hit Odd-Eyes who roared and lowered his head again, Def: 2000. Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I knew that would happen again".

Futoshi narrowed his eyes, "Then that means that big bro Yuya won't be able to attack this turn either".

Mieru then pointed at her other monster, "And there is more, I activate the ability of Ouija Morrigan the Sibyl! At the end of the turn it was flipped face up, it will destroy all monsters on your field that's in defense mode, and then you'll take 200 points of damage for every monster destroyed this way". Yuya widened his eyes in shock when he heard that and saw how Ouija's sword grew in to a large energy sword.

The kids eyes widened in shock as well, Tatsuya then narrowed his eyes, "Now I get it, so that's why she didn't attack earlier, so she could deal more damage through this effect!"

Mieru looked at Yuya, "My victory was decided the moment I placed my first card on my field".

Yuya looked at her troubled, "T-that just can't be true, there is no way something can be decided from the very start!" He refused to believe that he was destined to lose from the start after coming so far.

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "Don't avert your eyes and look at the truth presented in front of you! The fate of destruction that awaits you!"

Yuya shook his head, "My own fate… a fate of destruction is what's waiting for me?" He then remembered how everything had gone wrong so far for him in this duel and that she had been right about everything so far.

Mieru looked at him, "You can still make it, save yourself from your own destruction, surrender now!" Yuya looked conflicted, not knowing what to think right now.

Nico looked at Yuya, _Well this doesn't look good, he's being entrapped by a fortune telling opponent. Yuya need to break the mood and show me an unexpected entertainment duel once again._

Another cloaked student with a crystal ball spoke up, "To allow this duel to continue will be dangerous". Another student nodded, "Yes my divination tells me the same thing". A third student looking at tarot cards then spoke as well, "We should have then stop this duel as soon as possible for the sake of the opponent, after all, there is no way that you can deny fate".

Yuya shook his head before he looked at Mieru, "I end my turn now".

Mieru held out her hand towards Ouija, "And now since we're at the end phase, my Ouija Morrigan's flip ability activates, all monsters on your field in defense mode is destroyed and you will take 200 points of damage for each one, since you have five monsters that means you will take 1000 points of damage".

Ouija swung her massive energy sword towards Yuya's monsters and it slashed through Kaleido Scorpion, Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Partnaga. However the coin on Drago Remora's forehead glowed yellow and a blue force field appeared in front of Odd-Eyes and himself, protecting them from the sword, Yuya LP: 1500-900.

Yuya looked at Mieru who narrowed her eyes, "Did you predict that? Drago Remora's second ability makes so all my dragons are protected from being destroyed by card effects".

Yuya then held up Kaleido Scorpion's, Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix's and Partnaga's cards, "And destroyed Pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard". Yuya then placed all three of them into his extra deck.

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "Do you understand now? Nothing you do will change anything, I'm saying this out of concern for you! If you keep struggling like this then you will end up doing something that can't be undone".

However she sighed when she saw the determination in Yuya's eyes, "It seems like it doesn't matter what I say, does it?" She placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!"

She drew her next card and looked at it before she placed it in her hand. She then held up her hand towards Tarotray, "And now I activate Tarotray's special ability, once per turn I can place all of my flip monsters face down in defense mode, Full Sleep". Shockwaves came out from Tarotray and both Petal Elf and Ouija Morrigan got changed back to face down defense mode.

Yuya looked down on his face down card which was Defense Draw, he could use it to negate battle damage once and then he could draw one card from his deck, however with two monsters still in defense mode he wouldn't need to use Defense Draw at the moment.

Yuya looked at his deck, _However as things are now I can't turn things around, if I change Odd-Eyes to attack mode she will just change him back to defense mode along with any other monsters I might summon. Right now the only thing that can help me turn this around is if I manage to Xyz summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon or Synchro Summon Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, which means I need to draw either Red-Eyes or Mimic Dragon if I want to summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, however if I want to summon Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then I have to draw Drago Magician._

Mieru narrowed her eyes, "Didn't I tell you that it's pointless to struggle?" Yuya looked up at her shocked as he saw the platform she were standing on rise alone side a pillar until she reached what looked like a door opening in it, "Allow me to divine the consequences of your actions with this action card".

She reached in and grabbed the action card and looked at it, "This is…" She then narrowed her eyes and placed it into her Duel Disk, "I activate the action spell Draw Lock! Now you're unable to draw a card from your deck until you send an action card to your graveyard".

Yuya looked shocked as he saw chains and a lock appear around his Duel Disk that also covered his deck which made him unable to draw cards from his deck, "Say what? Draw sealing?" He gritted his teeth, unless he managed to get his hands on an action card he wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

Mieru looked at Yuya below her, "Do you see now? Even the cards themselves are telling you to stop fighting against your destiny! I won't criticize you, just surrender now before it's too late".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I can't give up here, if I do then my path to becoming a pro will end here, I can't let that happen!" He then ran to see if he could find an action card so he would be able to draw a card.

Mieru stared at Yuya who ran around, "It has come to this, and yet he still hasn't given up, very well then, if that's how it's gonna be then I just have to end this duel as soon as I can". She grabbed a card in her hand and placed it into her Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of her before it vanished.

Mieru narrowed her eyes, _The card I just placed face down is the trap card Reverse Reuse, it allows me to special summon two flip effect monsters in my graveyard to my opponent's field in face up defense mode, and by using my Petal Elf and Ouija Morrigan I can wipe out almost half of his remaining life points. I have to end this duel before that prophecy is fulfilled._

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SORA,

Sora dressed in a musical suit held up his arm and said with a singing tone, "And now I will attack your life points directly with Frightfur Bear!" Frightfur Bear launched his arm towards his opponent, an opera duelist and it hit him and sent him flying, "And with this, my life points are now zero!" He cried out in a singing tone before he landed on the ground, opponent LP: 400-0.

Sora jumped in excitement while the action field disappeared, "I did it! I won my sixth match!"

Yuzu ran over to Sora with a smile on her face, "Congratulation Sora, now you're qualified to participate in the Junior Youth Championship".

Sora chuckled with a smile on his face, "Well, it was only natural for someone with my skills".

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "Um… listen Sora, I have something I need to tell you…"She still didn't know exactly how she was gonna explain that she had lost the Polymerization card Sora had given her, but she knew that she had to tell him the truth and hope that he wouldn't get too mad at her for losing the gift he gave her.

However before she could continue so grabbed Sora her right arm, "You can tell me later! If we don't hurry then Yuya's duel will end before we get there". Sora then pulled Yuzu's arm as he wanted to get to Yuya's duel before it since he had already missed Yuya's two first duels so didn't he want to miss anymore of them.

BACK TO YUYA'S DUEL,

Yuya ran up a staircase, "It's my turn now". Mieru looked at him, "Remember that because of Draw Lock, you can't draw a card from your deck unless you send an action card to your graveyard".

Yuya looked at his deck which was still covered in chains, "I remember!" He looked up, "But still, I won't give up!" Yuya then jumped up to the floor above him.

Mieru now got a really concern on her face, "Stop this already! Continuing this duel will not benefit you in any way! Give up already! Don't you hear that I'm telling you that it's dangerous?"

Yuya crawled up on the floor and ran towards a pillar where he saw an action card, "And I told you, I won't give up, I have a dream and I won't quit before I have achieved it!"

However the chains holding up the stone circle in the ceiling snapped and it started to fall down along with pieces of the ceiling. Mieru looked in horror as the chandelier started to fall down.

Yuya looked up at the stone circle that was falling down and narrowed his eyes, he knew this would be a close call, but he had to get that action card, if he ran away from this then he would never be able to reach his father's level.

"I WILL GET THAT CARD!" Yuya jumped towards and grabbed the card, however the chandelier then fell down around Yuya and it crashed down in to the floor along with Yuya and a large dust cloud appeared and covered the audience.

Everyone looked in horror as they saw Yuya buried under rubble from the ceiling, Mieru closed her eyes and turned her head away, "I warned him!"

Ayu covered her face as she started to cry, "No big bro Yuya, it can't be true…" Futoshi and Tatsuya also had tears in their eyes until Tatsuya noticed something, "Hey looked!" Futoshi and Ayu looked at the rubble and saw something moving underneath it.

Suddenly Yuya burst up from underneath the rubble and he stood up while he held up the action card, "I picked up the action card Miracle!"

The kids smiled and held up their arms, "He did it!" Futoshi did a little dance in his seat, "SHIVERS!"

Mieru had a expression of complete shock on her face as she looked down at Yuya on the floor, "It just can't be… his fate changed? He overcame his life threatening crisis with a Miracle?"

The Principal also looked at Yuya, "He opened up the previously closed off door to his future".

Yuya looked at Miracle before he placed it into his graveyard, "Now I send the action card Miracle to my graveyard in order to negate the effect of your Draw Lock". The chains and the lock disappeared from Yuya's Duel Disk.

Yuya looked at his deck, "Alright, I don't have much time left, I have a feeling that her face down card will cause more damage to me and with only 900 left I can't be sure if it will finish me off, which means that I need to draw something good and I need to do it now". Yuya placed his fingers on his deck and closed his eyes, _Come on! Mimic Dragon, Red-Eyes or Drago Magician, please help me now_.

Yuya then drew his next card, "I draw!" He then opened his eyes and looked at the card, however his eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was Polymerization, _Polymerization? But this is Yuzu's card, how did it end up in my deck?_

Yuya's eyes then widened in shock as he realized what had happened, _Now I understand! Earlier today when I grabbed my deck in a hurry I must have accidently placed it in to my deck since it was right next to it!_

Yuya sank down on a knee, "This can't be true, this, I was betting everything on this card". He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "So why did I draw a card I can't even use?!"

However the next moment he heard a roar, he gasped in shock, "Wait, what was that?" He then saw in front of himself the vortex that the monsters got sucked into when you fuse them together.

VISION,

Yuya stood in a dark area and looked around, he then heard a roar again and then saw a the silhouette of a large monster in front of him, it had a green eye as well a ring on his back and around his head. The creature roared, telling Yuya to set it free and that it would be his best chance of winning this duel.

END OF VISION,

Yuya then got up on his feet with a happy smile on his face, he knew what he had to do in order to win this duel now. He ran up the broken stone circle and spread out his arms with a large smile on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen! it's time for the finale!" Mieru looked at him shocked and confused while the kids smiled happily.

Yuya then grabbed Odd-Eyes and Drago Remora, "First I switch Drago Remora and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to attack mode". Odd-Eyes lifted his head and roared, Atk: 4200. Drago Remora also lifted his head, Atk: 2200.

Yuya then held up his hand, "And next with my already set Pendulum Scale, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum appeared and swung between Stargazer and Timegazer, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "Now come forth, Performapal Kaleido Scorpion". Kaleido Scorpion reappeared on the field, Def: 2300, "And now return Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix reappeared on the field as well, Atk: 2000.

Yuya then grabbed a card from his hand, "And now another Pendulum monster in my hand will join his friends that just revived from my extra deck for the second act of this show, so come forth, Performapal Trampolynx". Trampolynx then appeared on the field as well while he meowed, Atk: 300.

Ayu got a smile on her face, "Alright, it's finally time for the counterattack". However Tatsuya looked troubled, "No, wait a minute…"

Mieru closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and held out her arm, "I activate Tarotray's special ability once again, which allows me to change all my face down monsters to face up attack mode, Full Rebirth".

Both of her face down monsters got flipped face up, first Petal Elf appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Then Ouija Morrigan also appeared, Atk: 1300.

She then pointed at Petal Elf, "And now I activate Petal Elf's flip ability, so now all monsters are changed to defense mode". Petal Elf unleashed a storm of petals towards Yuya's field and then Light Phoenix landed and folded his wings, Def: 1000. Then Trampolynx lied down on the ground, Def: 300.

Odd-Eyes lowered his head again, Def: 2000, Drago Remora also lowered his head, Def: 1000.

Futoshi covered his face in horror, "Ah man, not this pattern again!"

The platform lowered itself and she looked at Yuya, "Isn't it great that you avoided your fate of destruction? Now I can win this duel with a clear conscious! After all Ouija Morrigan will destroy all of your monsters in defense mode at the end of this turn and then inflict 200 points of damage for everyone destroyed through this effect. You understand now right? No matter what you do you won't win this duel".

However Yuya who had his eyes closed chuckled as a smile appeared on his face, "I wonder about that, Miss".

Mieru got a shocked expression on her face while her cheeks turned red, "M-Miss?"

Yuya pointed at Trampolynx, "When Trampolynx is normal or special summoned, I can return one card on my field to my hand, so now return to my hand, Stargazer Magician". Stargazer Magician disappeared from the Pendulum Zone he was in and Yuya added his card to his hand.

Yuya then closed his eyes as he saw the image of the creature inside of his mind again, _Just wait, I'm gonna set you free right now_.

Yuya held out Stargazer Magician, "Now I sacrifice Performapal Trampolynx in order to summon Stargazer Magician from my hand". Trampolynx disappeared and Stargazer Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Sora and Yuzu arrived in time to see Yuya summon Stargazer Magician, "Good, the duel is not over yet".

Yuya then held up the last card in his hand, "And next…"

Yuzu then noticed the card Yuya was holding in his hand. "Wait, but that's..."

Yuya placed Polymerization into his Duel Disk, "And now I activate the spell card Polymerization from my hand!"

Nico looked at Yuya shocked when he heard that, "W-what?"

However the one who got shocked the most was Sora himself, "Yuya is gonna Fusion Summon?" The kids looked shocked while Yuzu looked at Yuya shocked and amazed.

Yuya pointed at Odd-Eyes and Stargazer Magician, "And the two monsters I'm gonna fuse together is Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes roared as he and Stargazer got sucked into a vortex, "Now wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon". A bright light came out of Yuya's extra deck before a card came out of it, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

A dragon that looked similar to Odd-Eyes appeared, only it had a small ring around his head and a large one on his back and his right eye was covered with an eye patch with an rune on and his neck also had yellow armor on it, Atk: 3000.

Nico stared at Rune-Eyes in shock, "Th-this is…" He couldn't believe it, he had now seen Yuya use all three of the special summoning methods, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion.

Mieru also looked at Rune-Eyes in shock, "You summoned a 3000 attack points Fusion monster?"

Yuya chuckled, "That's not entirely true. Drago Remora is still on my field, remember? And that means that all dragon type monsters on my field gains 500 extra attack points". Rune-Eyes roared, Atk: 3000-3500.

Mieru's eyes widened as she saw Rune-Eyes's attack points increase. However she then narrowed her eyes and pointed at Yuya, "But it's too bad, your new dragon won't be able to wipe out all of my life points even with its attack points increased! This won't change anything for you".

Yuya smiled while he looked at Mieru, "I wonder about that Miss, you see if Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was Fusion Summoned by using a spellcaster monster on my field as fusion material, the number of attacks Rune-Eyes can attack the opponent's monsters changes based on the level of the spellcaster used in the fusion".

Mieru looked shocked when she heard that, "What did you say?"

Yuya smiled at her and held up three of his fingers, "Since my Stargazer Magician is an level 5 monster, he can now attack three monsters during each battle phase". Mieru looked amazed while Yuya spread out his arms, "It's showtime!"

A ghostly image of Stargazer Magician appeared out of Rune-Eyes and turned in to energy which then turned in to three energy orbs that attached themselves to small holes on the inside of the large ring on his back and an energy triangle formed between them.

Yuya then jumped up on Rune-Eyes's back and the fusion dragon flew up in the air, while Yuya flew past Mieru Yuya smiled at her, "And now it's time for me to attack Miss". Mieru however saw Yuya in a really charming light now and felt her heartbeat increase while Rune-Eyes flew past her and ran on the wall with Yuya on his back.

Yuya then pointed at her monsters, "Now Rune-Eyes, attack her Tarotray, Petal Elf and Ouija Morrigan". A circle with a triangle formed around her three monsters while Mieru looked at Yuya charmed. Yuya now had a smirk on his face, "And now it's time for the climax, Unending Shining Burst!"

A beam shot out from the orb on the left side of the ring and it hit Tarotray and destroyed her, Mieru LP: 4000-3100. Then a beam shot out from the orb on the right side of the ring and it hit Petal Elf and destroyed her, Mieru LP: 3100-400. Then finally Rune-Eyes roared as he fired the third and final beam from the orb at the top center of the ring and hit Ouija Morrigan.

Mieru looked at Yuya charmed while she were blushing, and then screamed in excitement when Yuya winked at her, Mieru LP: 400-0.

Rune-Eyes then let out a victory roar as he descended and landed on the ground and Yuya jumped off of him before he vanished. Yuya then looked down at his new fusion monster with a smile, _Thanks for your help Rune-Eyes and for coming to my aid when I needed you_.

He then placed Rune-Eyes's card into his extra deck when he heard Tatsuya call out to him. He looked to his left and saw the kids run towards him, Ayu smiled at him, "You did it big bro Yuya, you won!"

Tatsuya looked at Yuya with a smile, "I can't believe that you have mastered Fusion Summoning as well, that means that you now have mastered all of them". Futoshi looked just as excited as the other two, "Mastered all three of the special summoning methods? That's so amazing that it gives me shivers!"

Yuya looked at them, "All three of them huh?" Yuya narrowed his eyes, that would mean that he was now just like Reiji Akaba, being able to use Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum.

However the next moment they heard an excited voice call out to them, "That was too amazing! I just knew that you would do something really amazing Yuya". The kids turned to look behind themselves with smiles still on their faces while Yuya looked above them and saw Sora standing behind the kids with Yuzu standing right next to him while both of them smiled at Yuya.

"However I never expected you to successfully pull off a perfect Fusion Summon without me teaching you anything first".

Yuya looked at them shocked, "Wait, Sora and Yuzu? When did you two get here? No that's not important, since you're here I guess your sixth match is over right Sora? Did you win it as well?"

Sora got a confident smile on his face and placed a hand on his own chest, "Of course, against opponents like that there was no way that I could lose". Yuya sighed, still a bit troubled over Sora's over confidence.

Yuzu walked towards Yuya, "Yuya, that was..." She was felt many different things at the same time, relieved that she now knew where her Polymerization card had been, also while she wanted it back a part of her felt that maybe Yuya should keep it since he had just performed a perfect Fusion Summoning on his first try.

Yuya's eyes widened, "Ah! I'm sorry, I found this yesterday and planned on returning it after my duel and I ended up using it without asking you for permission first". He took out Polymerization from his deck and held it out towards Yuzu who just looked at it.

Yuya gave her a big smile, "Here, I'm returning this to you".

Yuzu looked at him shocked, "Huh? Is that fine with you?" She still felt troubled about taking it back after seeing how skillfully Yuya used it.

Yuya however just nodded his head, "Of course, it's your card after all". Yuzu also got a smile on her face as she took Polymerization from Yuya and looked at it while she held it with both of her hands.

Yuya got an even bigger smile on his face, "With that, you're trying to change yourself into a different Yuzu than the one you have been up until now, and thanks to you Yuzu, I've begun to see which path I should take in order to advance".

He then held up his right fist with a determined look on his face while he still had a smile on his face, "From now on I will find a way to advance and evolve the Pendulum Summoning even further by only using my own strength".

Yuzu chuckled happily as she looked at Yuya, she really felt happy that her card had been able to help him and that she had gotten it back even though she still thought that he should keep it himself.

Both of them kept staring at each other passionately for a few more moments while Sora and the kids laughed silently at the loving atmosphere around the two teenagers even though both of them seemed completely unaware of it themselves.

However soon they heard someone cry out in excitement, "My fated person!" Both Yuya and Yuzu turned their heads towards the sound of the voice confused and then Yuya gasped in shock and horror when he saw Mieru coming flying towards him.

Yuzu looked shocked and worried when she saw Mieru crash in to Yuya and they fell to the ground, "Yuya!" However soon she felt anger boiling inside of her as she saw Mieru sit on top of Yuya's chest, wonder who this girl were and why she acted to love struck with Yuya.

Mieru looked at Yuya with a happy expression on her face while Yuya looked at her totally confused since he had no idea what was going on, "I just knew that you were my fated person! You made my heart go pitter-patter just now". She then rubbed her cheek against Yuya's cheek, "My divination wasn't wrong after all".

Yuya had an eye closed while he looked at her confused, he was about to ask what she was talking about, however he then felt a chill go down his spine and slowly turned his eyes towards Yuzu and saw her with a very displeased and dark expression on her face.

"Hold on, fated person? What is the meaning of this Yuya?" Yuzu asked with a dark voice as she pulled out her fan with a menacing expression on her face.

Yuya got really nervous and scared when he saw both the expression on Yuzu's face and the fact that she was holding her fan in her hand, "No… I don't really understand what's going on here either".

Mieru looked at Yuya with stars in her eyes, "Oh my darling, there is no need to be so shy". She rubbed her cheek against Yuya's cheek again.

A dark aura surrounded Yuzu while she glared at Yuya, "Yuuuuuya!" She tightened her grip on her fan.

Yuya started to sweat as he was starting to get really scared now, "No wait Yuzu… I told you that I don't…."

However Yuzu had already lifted her fan as she ran towards Yuya, "Who is that girl to you?" However Yuya didn't answer as he had already jumped up on his feet and was running for his life to get away from Yuzu who currently looked like an angry demon.

Mieru however laughed while she clung to Yuya's neck, "Darling and I are bound together by fate!" Her comment only made Yuzu even angrier as she tried to hit Yuya in the head with her fan while Yuya desperately dodged the fan as good as he could while he carried Mieru who was still clinging to his neck.

The Principal looked at them with a shocked expression before she chuckled as she watched Yuya run for his life while Yuzu ran after him with her fan held high, _I wonder what kind of fate could be waiting for this young boy who can create his own fate?_

She held up her crystal ball and it lit up for a moment, however she then gasped when she saw the silhouette of an enormous black dragon who roared and saw the silhouette of a winged humanoid creature with wings on its back sitting attached to it at the beginning of its neck, "This is…" The crystal ball then cracked and broke in half and fell out of her hand.

She looked down at Yuya with a shocked expression while Yuzu got closer to him, "Hey stop running this instant Yuya!"

Yuya looked over his shoulder with a desperate look on his face, "Yuzu please calm down, I haven't done anything I promise".

However it was a big mistake to turn his head around since it slowed him down a little, which allowed Yuzu caught up with him and she smacked him hard on his head with her fan, causing him to scream in pain.

Mieru laughed, "Hey darling? When can I meet your father and mother? And how many kids do you want to have?"

Yuya got a freaked out expression on his face, "I will definitely change that fate!" He cried out as he started to run again when he saw that Yuzu was getting ready to hit him with her fan again while he still begged her to calm down.

 **So Yuya won his third duel while Sora won his sixth duel, which meant that Sora was now qualified for the Junior Youth Championship while Yuya still had to win another duel before he could participate in the Championship. Yuya had a lot of trouble with Mieru Houchun's flip monster deck, however thanks to Yuzu's Polymerization card that had accidently got mixed into his deck, he managed to Fusion Summon the mighty Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and win the duel with a triple attack from Rune-Eyes. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	17. The rebellious falcon strikes again

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya was dueling against his third opponent, the fortune telling duelist Mieru Houchun. He had a lot of trouble against her flip monster deck, however after using Yuzu's Polymerization card that had accidently been added to his deck when he hurried to the duel since he had overslept, he managed to Fusion Summon the fusion monster Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and used him to win the duel. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 17- The rebellious falcon strikes again

Nakajima was in the duel control room and looked at the large monitor how Hokuto and Masumi were walking through the city, "Hokuto Shijima is on his way to sector TF13 and Masumi Koutsu has entered sector ZX97…." Then an image of Yaiba with the word unknown appeared under it, "However Yaiba Toudou's current location is unknown, it would seem like he'd currently outside of the mission's specific area".

Nakajima narrowed his eyes, "Call him back to the mission immediately! They said 'leave it to us'! This is why I was against using students from the duel school…"

However he then heard Reiji's voice, "Continue monitoring them". Nakajima then turned around and saw Reiji come up on the elevator platform, "President!"

Reiji walked over to him, "They _will_ show themselves! That I know" Reiji said as he watched the monitor.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA AND THE OTHERS,

Yuya kept rubbing his sore head, "Yuzu, why did you smack me on my head not only once, but three times?" Yuya had no idea why Yuzu had been so mad at him but he knew that he hadn't done anything to deserve being smacked by her accursed fan.

Yuzu turned her head around and glared at Yuya over her shoulder, "Well if you're too dense to understand you womanizer, then I won't tell you".

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he glared at her, "How the heck am I a womanizer? And I already told you, I never did or said anything to make her like me, in fact in the beginning she seemed completely uninterested in me".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "Well I guess you enjoy being popular with the ladies Mr entertainer". The kids sighed, Yuzu had been mad at Yuya since they left the Unno Fortune Telling School.

Sora sighed and placed his arms behind his neck, "Alright, can the two of you please stop with your lovers' quarrel now? It's getting tiresome".

Yuya and Yuzu turned towards him while both of them blushed, "We're not lovers!" Both of them yelled. Sora and the kids laughed over that both of them had yelled at the exact same time.

Yuya crossed his arms, "Who would like a girl who is so violent that she hits a person before listening to their explanation?" The kids looked at Yuzu concerned and saw the hurt expression on her face when he said that.

"I get it! I'm a violent hot heated girl! No need to rub it in". Yuzu said with a hurt tone in her voice when she heard the person she liked describe her like that and began to walk away from the group.

Yuya looked at Yuzu shocked over how hard she took his comment and got guilty and felt like banging his head against a wall for saying something that stupid.

Yuya ran after her and grabbed her right wrist, "Yuzu wait! I didn't mean it like that! I only said that because I got frustrated over that you hit me with your fan".

Yuzu looked at him, "Then you don't think I'm a violent person?" Yuya smiled at her sheepishly, "Well I usually do that when you hit me with your fan, however you usually have a reason to hit me at those times, however now I don't get why you would get so mad which is why I got so frustrated, I mean it's not like a great girl like you would get jealous over a guy like me".

Sora and the kids felt like slapping themselves in their faces since that was _exactly_ the reason why Yuzu had been so mad, she had been jealous over that another girl had shown interest in Yuya.

Yuzu looked at Yuya confused before she laughed a little and smiled at him, "Looks like you still don't understand Yuya, but for it's fine for the moment". Yuya looked at her confused before he got a smile on his face and nodded his head and let go of her wrist.

Sora chuckled, "Alright now that your lover's quarrel is finally over..." He ignored the glares Yuya and Yuzu sent his way, _"_ Let's have a huge party to celebrate my qualification for the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his waist, "Not yet!" Sora looked at him confused while Yuya looked at him seriously, "Since I still have a duel left to win, the celebration has to wait until I have won it".

Sora looked at Yuya shocked, "Huh? But then if you don't qualify, we don't get to have a party?"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before he placed Sora in a headlock, "Why you little…" Sora had a smile on his face while he said, "I want to eat some cake, I want to eat cake I tell you".

Yuya tighten his grip a little with a smirk on his face, "Oh don't worry, after I qualify for the Championship, I will let you eat so much cake that you'll never want to look at a cake ever again".

Sora laughed when he heard that, "Oh trust me, that's impossible". Both of them laughed as Sora struggled to get out of Yuya's grip while Yuzu smiled as she watched the scene, she was happy to see how close those two had gotten considering that Yuya thought that Sora was annoying in the beginning.

However then she looked down on her Polymerization card while she remembered how the masked duelist had told her that it didn't suit her. She wondered why he had said that.

However the next moment she noticed Masumi looking around with a determined expression on her face, before she walked away. Yuzu took and ran after her, shocking Yuya and the others, "Yuzu? Where are you going?"

Yuzu turned towards them, "Sorry, I just remembered that I have something I need to do!"

Yuya got a confused expression on his face, "Something you need to do?" Sora got an excited smile on his face, "Could it be that she's gonna go and get the cake?" Yuya sighed when he heard that since he doubted it.

Yuzu looked at them, "Sorry you guys, but please return before me". She then ran off to try and catch up with Masumi.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH MASUMI,

Masumi were walking on a side street looking around, however she soon stopped and gasped in shock when she saw Shun standing in front of her with his eyes closed while he waited for her.

Shun looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Are you alone?" Masumi didn't answer and just glared at Shun who looked around, "Where is that girl and that brat from last time?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "I don't know where they are and I don't care about them right now!" She clenched her fists while she kept glaring at Shun, "I always thought that it was the black masked duelist that attacked Professor Marco".

She spread out her arms, "What did you do with Professor Marco? Where is he right now?"

Shun raised a confused eyebrow, "Marco? Who is that?"

Masumi gritted her teeth when he said that and glared at him with almost hateful eyes, "That's the name of the LDS teacher who taught me how to Fusion Summon".

Shun closed his eyes now understanding, "Oh, you mean that guy? He wasn't good at all! His lack of combat experience was shown in his weak and flimsy…"

However Masumi interrupted him at that moment, "Shut up! Professor Marco is my teacher! I won't forgive you for belittling him like that you bastard!"

Shun just made a mocking sound before he looked at Masumi, "It's wasn't just Marco, everyone from LDS was flimsy and pathetic, I couldn't sense an iron determination or steeled strength in a single duel against the ones I faced.

Masumi got a shocked expression when she heard that, "Then does that mean that everyone from the other cases…?"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "I did it all! If you're saying that you won't forgive me for what I did… then settle your grudge against me in a duel". He said as he placed his Duel Disk on his arm.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE DUEL CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima looked at Reiji, "President, the team is ready to move out on your orders". Reiji nodded his head, ready to tell him to send them out when they heard Masumi speak.

BACK TO MASUMI,

Masumi held her Duel Disk in her hand, "I have located the target! Get here quickly, Yaiba and Hokuto!"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH HOKUTO,

Hokuto ran towards sector ZX97 while he held his Duel Disk with a smirk on his face, "Understood, I'm on my way". He put away his Duel Disk and hurried since he didn't want the culprit to get away again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YAIBA,

Yaiba was standing on the coast across from Gongenzaka with his Duel Disk on his arm, "Understood". He deactivated his Duel Disk and looked at Gongenzaka, "Sorry but you have to finish this up yourself, something important came up and I have to leave". He took his Duel Disk off of his and ran to get to where Masumi was.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu walked through an alley, looking for Masumi, since she was worried that Masumi might run in to that duelist that appeared at the harbor the other day.

However she stopped and gasped in shocked when the masked duelist appeared in front of her and looked at her, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further". Yuzu looked at him confused.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shun looked at Masumi with his Duel Disk ready, "So you called your friends for help? However it seems like you underestimating me if you think that two more people will be enough to take me down".

Masumi got a smirk on her face, "Oh don't worry, you're already pretty well known at LDS, and since I knew what you look like I was set as bait, so I walked around the city while waiting for you to show yourself, in other word…"

She pointed at Shun with a smirk on her face, "You're the one who fell for our trap". Hokuto then landed next to her, "You said it Masumi and don't worry, we are definitely going to avenge Professor Marco".

Yaiba then came up on her other side, "Let's finish this quickly before the top team shows up!" He looked at the other two with a smirk on his face, "If we manage to catch the criminal by ourselves, our opportunities will widen".

Masumi smiled at him, "Yaiba…" She then turned towards Hokuto, "Hokuto". Hokuto smiled back and nodded his head.

Yaiba pointed at Shun, "Alright punk, how about we go with battle royal rules? No one of us can draw or attack during our first turn".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "That's fine with me, I'll finish you and your friends off all at once".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuto looked at Yuzu, "I don't want my comrade to be interrupted".

Yuzu looked at him confused, "Your comrade…?" Her eyes then widened in shock, "You mean that guy from that time? Wait! Don't tell me that he's dueling against Masumi right now?" Yuto nodded his head when she asked that.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto placed their Duel Disks on their arms and activated them before all four of them drew their first five cards. Hokuto looked at Masumi, "First strike wins, so go and get him Masumi!"

Masumi nodded her head and looked at Shun, "It's my turn now". She grabbed a card in her hand, "I summon Gem-Knight Lapis in attack mode". A gray monster in armor with a blue gem at the chest of it appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Masumi then placed another card into her Duel Disk, "And then I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field".

Yaiba then pointed at Shun, "Alright, you're up next".

Shun grabbed a card in his hand, "My turn! I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius in attack mode". Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field, Atk: 1300. Shun then grabbed another card in his hand, "If this card is successfully normal or special summoned so can I special summon another Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius from my hand". A second Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Shun then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate the continuous spell card, Raid Raptors Nest! When I have two Raid Raptors with the same name on my field, I can add one monster that has the same name from my deck to my hand".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "And now I summon my third Vanishing Lanius thanks to the ability of my second one". Then his third Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field, Atk: 1300. Shun then grabbed the last two cards in his hand and placed them into his Duel Disk, "And now I end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu looked at Yuto with a begging expression on her face, "Please stop him! You stopped him back then didn't you? So why won't you this time?"

Yuto narrowed his eyes troubled, "I'm sorry but you don't need to know why, please leave, I don't want you to get involved in this".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes when she heard that, she ignored what he had told her and ran past him in order to get to the duel in order to try and stop it so Masumi wouldn't get hurt.

However as he passed by Yuto so grabbed he her left wrist and stopped her, Yuzu looked at him shocked and saw that he looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt!" Yuzu looked at him shocked and confused.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Hokuto threw out with his arm, "It's my turn now!" He then grabbed a card in his hand and held it up, "Now then, if my opponent controls monsters and I don't, I can special summon Constellar Siat from my hand". A small monster in white armor that held what looked like an urn above its head appeared on the field, Atk: 100, LV: 1.

Hokuto then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I normal summon Constellar Pollux". A monster in white armor and a cape appeared, only half of the armor had also golden parts on it while the other one was pure white and the helmet didn't even have an eye hole, Atk: 1700 LV: 4.

Hokuto held out his hand towards Pollux, "During the turn this card was normal summoned, I can normal summon another Constellar monster, so come forth Constellar Algiedi". Algiedi then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Algiedi then glowed, "And now I activate Algiedi's ability! When this card is normal summoned so can I normal summon a level 4 or below Constellar monster from my hand, so come forth Constellar Kaus!" Kaus then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 1800.

Hokuto narrowed his eyes while he glared at Shun, "You uses Xyz as well don't you? And you're going around and using it to commit all of these crimes…" He then pointed at Shun, "It's a huge pain in the ass you know! I have to defeat you in order to defend the honor of other Xyz users". Shun just looked at him, completely unfazed by what Hokuto had just said.

Hokuto then got a smirk on his face, "And at the same time, I will prove that the LDS's Xyz is the strongest!" He then pointed at Kaus, "Now I activate Constellar Knight Kaus's special ability! Twice per turn he can increase a monster's level by 1, so now I increase the level of Algiedi and Kaus by 1, meaning that both of them is now level 5 monsters". Kaus fired a large arrow in to the sky and it shattered in to light particles that rained down on Algiedi and Kaus, LV x2: 4-5.

Hokuto's smirk then grew bigger, "And next, I overlay my now level 5 Constellar Kaus and Constellar Algiedi in order to build the overlay network". The two Constellar monsters turned in to yellow energy and flew up in the air before they dove down in to a vortex that looked like a star system and a beam came up from it.

Hokuto's extra deck opened up and a card came out of it, "Light of the stars! Come, descend and shake this very earth! I Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Constellar Pleiades". Pleiades appeared on the field while he was holding his weapon while two yellow orbs were moving around him in orbits, Atk: 2500.

Hokuto then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And next from my hand, I activate the spell card Constellar Twinkle!" Multicolored light came out from the spell card and hit Pollux, "This spell will now increase the level of my Constellar Pollux by 2". Constellar Pollux, LV: 4-6.

Hokuto then pointed at Siat, "And next I activate Constellar Siat's special ability! By targeting Pollux, Siat's level will become the same as his, 6". Siat tossed his urn up in the air and light particles rained down on him, LV: 1-6.

Hokuto then held out his hand, "And now I use my level 6 Constellar Pollux and Constellar Siat in order to build the overlay network!" Pollux and Siat turned in to yellow energy and flew down in to the vortex and a bright light came up from it.

His extra deck opened up and a card came out of his extra deck once again, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 6, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Ptolemy M7 appeared on the field while two yellow orbs were moving around him in orbits, Atk: 2700.

Yaiba held up his right fist in excitement , "Alright, he pulled of consecutive Xyz Summons". Masumi got a smile on her face, "Amazing Hokuto!"

Hokuto turned his eyes towards them and chuckled a little before he turned his eyes back towards Shun, "And I'm just getting warmed up here, now I activate Constellar Pleiades's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit I can return one of your monsters to your hand, so by using one overlay unit I'll return one Vanishing Lanius to your hand".

One of Pleiades's overlay units flew towards the first Vanishing Lanius and once it made contact with Vanishing Lanius both of them disappeared. Shun then placed his Vanishing Lanius back into his hand.

Hokuto then pointed at Ptolemy M7, "And now I activate Ptolemy's special ability as well! By using one overlay unit I can return another Vanishing Lanius to your hand". One of Ptolemy M7's overlay units flew towards the second Vanishing Lanius and it also disappeared and Shun returned it to his hand as well.

Hokuto then turned towards Yaiba, "Alright I end my turn now so you're up next Yaiba! We're counting on you".

Yaiba got a smirk on his face, "Alright, just leave it to me". Shun however kept looking at them with an unconcerned expression on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu narrowed her eyes while she glared at Yuto, "You don't want me to get hurt you said? Why do you say things like that to me while you and your friend go around and hurt other people?" Yuto gasped a little with a shocked expression on his face.

Yuzu pulled her arm out of his grip and turned towards him with an angry expression on her face, "Are you saying that it's fine if Masumi gets hurt?" Yuto looked away with a pained and guilty expression on his face.

Yuzu looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "Just who are you? No all of you! You and that friend of yours, and is there any more of people like you two sneaking around here?" Yuto didn't look at her, not sure what to tell her since he wanted to keep her out of their fight.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yaiba's smirk grew bigger, "Let's do this! It's my turn now!" He grabbed a card in his hand and held it up, "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode". Boggart Knight appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Yaiba grabbed another card in his hand, "When this card is successfully summoned so can I special summon another level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand, so now I special summon the level 1 tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro in attack mode". A small lizard warrior with a lance and armor appeared on the field, Atk: 200.

And then Palomuro crossed his sword with Boggart Knight's sword and a energy blast hit the ground and a portal formed, "When I have two or more X-Sabers on my field so can I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand". Faultroll came up from the portal in the ground, Atk: 2400.

Yaiba's smirk grew even bigger, "Now after you've seen LDS's Xyz Summoning, I'll show you LDS's Synchro Summoning! Now I tune my level 1 X-Saber Palomuro with my level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

Palomuro turned in to a green ring of energy and Boggart Knight flew into the ring and turned in to four stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 5, X-Saber Wayne". A cowboy in brown armor and blue fur on it appeared on the field while he spun his gun in his right hand before he held it out and a sword blade came out of it, Atk: 2100.

Yaiba chuckled, "But this is only the beginning! When this monster is summoned so can I special summon a level 4 or below warrior monster from my hand, so come forth, the level 3 tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode". Fulhelmknight then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Yaiba then pointed at Faultroll, "And now I activate Faultroll's special ability! So now I can bring back X-Saber Palomuro from my graveyard". Palomuro then reappeared on the field, Atk: 200.

Yaiba held up his arm, "And now it's time for the real deal! I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll". Fulhelmknight turned in to three green rings of energy and Faultroll flew in to them, "With your platinum armor shining brightly, shatter the hopes of those who dare to rebel against you".

Faultroll turned in to six stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 9, XX-Saber Gottoms". XX-Saber Gottoms then appeared on the field and placed his large sword over his shoulder, Atk: 3100.

Yaiba then held out his hand, "And I'm not done yet! Now I tune my level 1 X-Saber Palomuro with my level 5 X-Saber Wayne". Palomuro then turned in to a green ring of energy and X-Saber Wayne flew into it, "Clothed in your red mantle, take down your foes with your dancing blade".

X-Saber Wayne then turned in to five stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 6 XX-Saber Hyunlei". A female warrior in yellow and black armor with a red cape and a sword appeared on the field, Atk: 2300.

Yaiba and Hokuto looked at each other with smirks on their faces before Yaiba held out his arm, "And now I activate Hyunlei's special ability! When she's Synchro Summoned, She can destroy up to three spell and trap cards on the field".

Hyunlei then held up her left hand and had three small daggers between her fingers and tossed them towards Shun's two face down cards as well as Raid Raptors Nest and destroyed them.

Hokuto then held out his hand with a smirk on his face, "And now I activate Constellar Pleiades's special ability! By using his remaining overlay unit I can return your final Vanishing Lanius to your hand". Pleiades's second overlay unit flew towards the last Vanishing Lanius and it vanished and Shun returned it to his hand as well, leaving his field wide open.

Masumi got a smile on her face, "Amazing Hokuto and Yaiba! Thanks to you two so is his field wide open now".

Yaiba chuckled while he had his eyes closed, "Oh trust me we're not done yet, this isn't enough". He opened his eyes and looked at Shun with a smirk still on his face, "I'll use my forbidden move on you!"

A placed his last card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Gottoms' Emergency Convocation!" A spell card with Gottoms on it appeared on the field, "With this I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll and X-Saber Wayne to my field with 0 attack points". Faultroll and X-Saber Wayne appeared on the field, Atk x 2:0.

Yaiba then pointed at Faultroll, "And now thanks Faultroll's special ability I revive XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my graveyard". Fulhelmknight appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Yaiba's smirk then grew, "And now I activate XX-Saber Gottoms special ability! For every X-Saber I sacrifice from my field so can I discard one card from my opponent's hand. Now I sacrifice Fulhelmknight, Faultroll and Wayne in order to make you discard your entire hand". Gottoms sent a slash of energy towards Shun and hit him, the three cards in his hand glowed and he sent them to his graveyard.

Yaiba had a satisfied expression on his face, "How's that? Now your hand is gone as well! There is nothing you can do now".

AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima smiled while he looked impressed, "Well done!" He then turned towards Reiji and looked at him, "It seems like they weren't just talk after all". Reiji didn't answer him and just looked at the monitor.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu looked at Yuto, "I told you to answer me! Just who are you? What are you guys after?" She was tired of being confused and worried about all of this, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Yuto sighed before he looked at Yuzu, "We're looking for our comrades, all we want to do is save our comrades that have been captured by our enemy". Yuzu looked at him shocked while he looked up at the sky with a distant expression on his face.

"Your captured comrades…? Her eyes then widened while she looked at Yuto, "Is that… Ruri!" Yuto looked at her shocked when she asked him that, he seemed surprised that she knew that name.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yaiba looked at Shun with a smirk, "We might even be stronger than LDS's elite team". Hokuto looked at him with a smirk on his face, "You're right, we could be. If we take this guy down, we will be promoted to their ace members in an instant!"

Yaiba nodded his head, "Then let's end this in an instant, I end my turn now". He then turned towards Masumi, "Alright Masumi, you'll be the one to end this". Hokuto smiled and nodded his head.

Masumi smiled at the two of them, "Thank you, Yaiba… Hokuto". Masumi turned towards Shun and narrowed her eyes, "And now, I can draw from my deck". She placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew her next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! And with it I fuse Gem-Knight Lapis on my field with Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand".

Another monster that looked similar to Lapis appeared on the field and both of them got sucked into the vortex, "Blue gem, wielded in a mysterious power! Come before us in a pearl of light! I Fusion Summon! Come forth level 5, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" A female warrior in blue armor with a gem on her chest appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Shun narrowed his eyes while he got a hateful look in them when he saw Masumi Fusion Summon.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu looked at Yuto who still stared at her shocked, "That person….your friend, he saw me and called me Ruri. Is she that person you thought I were too when we first met? Is Ruri your captured comrade? Do I really look that much like her?"

Yuto took off his mask revealed his face that looked like Yuya's before he looked at Yuzu again, "Yeah you do and that's why I was so shocked when I first saw you. I wondered 'why Ruri is here?' However I know that you're not Ruri, not only did you not recognize me, but Ruri would also never try and learn the enemy's summoning method".

Yuzu looked at him confused, "Wait, the enemy's summoning method? Are you talking about Fusion Summoning?" The way Yuto narrowed his eyes with a distant hateful look in his eyes answered her question, however it only made her more confused than she already were.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Masumi held out her hand, "I activate the special ability of Gem-Knight Lazuli! When this card is sent to the graveyard so can I return one normal monster from my graveyard to my hand, so I return Gem-Knight Lapis to my hand". Gem-Knight Lapis came out of her graveyard and she added the card back to her hand.

Masumi then looked at Shun, "And next I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my graveyard! By removing one Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard from the game so can I return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand, so now I remove Gem-Knight Lazuli in order to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand".

Gem-Knight Fusion and Gem-Knight Lazuli came out of her graveyard before she placed Gem-Knight Lazuli in to her pocket. She then placed Gem-Knight Fusion into her Duel Disk again, "And here comes another! I once again activate Gem-Knight Fusion in order to fuse together Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Lapis in my hand".

The three Gem-Knights then got sucked into the vortex, "Gem with faces of noon and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Bring forth a new light with a hidden blue gem! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Level 9, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Master Diamond appeared on the field, Atk: 2900.

Yaiba got a smirk on his face again, "There it is! Masumi's ace monster!" Hokuto who also had a smirk on his face pointed at Shun, "And this is LDS's Fusion Summoning".

Shun however didn't say anything as he glared hatefully at Gem-Knight Master Diamond and Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuzu looked at Yuto troubled, "You mean to tell me that Fusion Summoning is your enemy? The reason I decided to learn Fusion Summoning was to protect my school…it was because I wanted to protect my friends!"

Yuto got a shocked expression on his face, "Using Fusion… to protect people?" That idea was unthinkable for him because of what he and his allies had to endure because of the summoning method.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Masumi held out her hand with a determined expression on her face, "Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains 100 extra attack points for every Gem-Knight that's in my graveyard, so since I have three in my graveyard, he gains an extra 300 attack points". Three beams of light came out of Masumi's graveyard and entered the gem on Master Diamond's chest, Atk: 2900-3200.

She then held out her hand towards Lady Lapis Lazuli, "And next I activate the special ability of Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! Once per turn, I can send another Lapis Lazuli from my extra deck to my graveyard and then… I can deal damage to the opponent equal to 100 times the number of extra deck monsters on the field plus half of her own attack points".

Yaiba got an excited look on his face, "There is six extra deck monsters on the field". Hokuto also had an excited look on his face, "Also Lady Lapis Lazuli's attack points are 2400, which means that half of her attack points is 1200.

Masumi narrowed her eyes while she glared at Shun, "And that means that you will take 600 plus an extra 1200 points of damage, for a total of 1800 points of damage". Lady Lapis Lazuli formed an blue energy orb between her hands and launched it towards Shun and it hit him, causing to groan in pain before he glared at them while he gritted his teeth, Shun LP: 4000-2200.

Hokuto held up his right fist, "Alright, it's time for the finishing blow!" Yaiba nodded his head, "That's right, finishing him off Masumi!"

Masumi held out her hand towards Master Diamond, "I activate Gem-Knight Master Diamond's second special ability! Once per turn, it can remove a level 7 or below Gem-Knight from my graveyard in order to gain its abilities until the end phase of the turn! So now I remove the Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli in my graveyard from the game so Master Diamond will gain her ability".

She then held out her hand towards Shun, "And next I activate the special ability Master Diamond just gained from Lady Lapis Lazuli! Now I send my third Lady Lapis Lazuli to my graveyard, which means you will now take 600 points of damage plus half of Master Diamond's attack points which is 1650, which means you will now take 2250 points of damage". Master Diamond slammed his sword in to the ground and sent a slash of energy towards Shun.

Yaiba had an excited look on his face, "Alright, it's over!" Hokuto nodded his head, "We've won!" Both of them were complete certain that the duel was over now.

However Shun held out his arm, "I activate the effect of the trap card, Raid Raptors Readiness that's in my graveyard! By removing this card from the game, I can make my life points 10 and then any effect damage I would take is negated". A force field formed in front of him and blocked the slash of energy that came towards him, Shun LP: 2200-10.

Yaiba gritted his teeth, "Damn it! He managed to stay in the game!" Hokuto still had a smirk on his face, "But because of his trap, he only has 10 life points now, so if Masumi attacks him right now…" Yaiba got a smirk on his face again since he knew that Hokuto was right, if Masumi attacked right now then they would still win the duel.

Shun closed his eyes, "That's not going to work! Thanks to Raid Raptors Readiness' effect, any battle damage I would take this turn will also be negated".

Yaiba and Hokuto got shocked when they heard that, "Then, that means that it would be pointless for Masumi to attack him right now…" Hokuto said while he and Yaiba turned towards Masumi and looked at her.

Masumi gritted her teeth while she glared at Shun, "I… end my turn now".

Shun opened his eyes and looked at them while he narrowed his eyes, "As I thought, I can't feel any iron determination or a steeled strength in your dueling!"

Yaiba gritted his teeth and glared at Shun, "What did you just say?" Hokuto got a mocking expression on his face while he looked at Shun, "I'm amazed that you can actually run your mouth like that when you're this badly beat".

Shun glared at them, "That's right, because we were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge".

Yaiba, Hokuto and Masumi looked at him confused, "Hold on, 'we?'

Hokuto held up his arms with a mocking smirk on his face, "What is this guy even talking about?"

Shun gritted his teeth, "However, we always had to stand up again in order to survive, in order to finally overwhelming and eradicating our enemies! IT'S MY TURN!" Shun then drew his next card from his deck.

Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto looked around as crows suddenly started flying away as is they were spooked by something. Shun placed the card he had drawn in to his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Dimension XYZ!" And image of three energy beams of different colors flew around a dimensional tunnel, "When my life points is less than 1000 and if I have three of the same monster in my hand or in my graveyard, I can use Xyz Summon by using them as Xyz materials. I overlay my three Vanishing Lanius that's in my graveyard in order to build the overlay network!"

The three Vanishing Lanius came out of his graveyard and flew down into the vortex and a bright pillar of light came out of it, "obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws and spread your wings of rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 4, Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon". A mechanical falcon with cannons on his wings as well as four red glowing eyes appeared while it screeched while three purple orbs were moving around him in orbits, Atk: 100.

The LDS trio looked at Rise Falcon shocked when they saw his low attack points, "1-100 attack points? That's it?" Hokuto asked in shock.

Shun looked at them while Rise Falcon were in the air above him, "Rise Falcon can attack all special summoned monsters on my opponents side of the field once each".

Yaiba got a mocking smile on his face, "What was that 'eradication' nonsense you were talking about earlier? I mean there is no way that you can beat us with an attack points that low".

Shun just looked at them while he spoke, "I activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, until the end phase of this turn, Rise Falcon gain attack points equal to the total attack points of all my opponents special summoned monsters".

One of Rise Falcon's overlay units flew over to the LDS trio's monsters and shattered above them, then a beam of light flew out of them and entered Rise Falcon who got covered in fire, Atk: 100-2800-5300-8600-11000-14100-16400.

Hokuto's eyes widened in utter shock, "I-it has 16400 attack points now?" Masumi stared at it in shocked as well, "Now way!" Yaiba had a scared expression on his face, "Seriously?" The three of them looked at Rise Falcon who was surrounded by fire and ready to strike them down.

Shun then pointed at them, "Now attack! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon flew up in the air and circled there for a moment before he dove down and slashed all Masumi's, Yaiba's and Hokuto's with the claws on his feet and destroyed them all, sending Yaiba, Masumi and Hokuto flying to the ground hard enough for them to lose consciousness, LP x 3: 4000-0.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUZU,

Yuto looked at Yuzu with a serious expression on his face, "We are also fighting in order to protect our comrades, in order to end this conflict and to create a world where no one has to get hurt anymore".

Yuzu looked at Yuto amazed, so it meant he and his friends were only fighting to get back the people they cared about and to end whatever fight they were fighting, however even though she understood the noble intentions they had. Also now she remembered how Yuto had asked Sawatari something, did they believe that LDS somehow have some kind of connection to their enemies?

Yuto looked at Yuzu with a concerned look in his eyes, "If possible, I don't want you to get involved in that conflict. But if you have no other choice but to fight, then I want you to survive it no matter what! Even if it means that you have to use Fusion Summoning".

Yuto took a step closer and looked Yuzu in the eyes, "The you right now who is trying to become stronger to protect your friends…" A soft smile appeared on Yuto's face, "The you who is trying to change yourself aren't wrong". Yuzu looked shocked since Yuya had said a similar thing to her, she once again realized how similar he and Yuto were with each other both in personality and appearance.

Yuto then looked up in the sky with a determined expression on his face, "And I will keep fighting, together with Ruri and my comrades…" He turned back to Yuzu with a smile, "In order to save our future".

Yuzu stared at him amazed while he just kept smiling at her, "You really are a lot like Ruri". He then turned around and started to walk away. Yuzu called out after him, "Please wait! Tell me! Who is Ruri?"

Strong winds entered the alley and Yuzu closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at Yuto who had turned back towards her while his cape were swaying because of the winds, "Ruri is one of our comrades, as well as Shun little sister and my girlfriend".

Yuzu gasped when she heard that last part since now she understood why he had been so protective of her, since she was so similar to his girlfriend, "And what about you? What's your name? That Shun person mentioned it but due to everything that happened I didn't pay that much attention because of my shock".

Yuto smiled at her, "I'm Yuto". Yuzu looked at him, "Yuto…" She then covered her face as it got hit by another strong wind and when she opened her eyes again, Yuto was gone to her shock.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shun stood in front of the unconscious LDS trio and stared at them, he then lifted his Duel Disk and was about to press a button when he heard footsteps coming towards. He turned his head around and saw a lot of LDS officers along with Nakajima standing there.

Shun turned towards them, "It took you long enough to get here, but I'm sick of fighting small fry like these guys! Bring me your boss right now!"

A voice then spoke up, "If you want me, then I'm right here". Shun got a shocked expression on his face as he saw the LDS officers move to the sides and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Reiji Akaba walk out of the darkness towards him with a serious expression on his face.

 **Yuzu tried to make sure that Masumi wouldn't run in to Shun however she got stopped by Yuto who didn't want her to interrupt Shun's battle. Yuzu was tired of being worried and finally managed to get a few answers out of Yuto and learned that they were fighting to save their comrades, like Shun's little sister Ruri who was Yuto's girlfriend. At the same time so were Shun facing Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba and crush them before he finally got to meet Reiji Akaba. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	18. Appear the ferocious dragon!

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto finally managed to find the culprit behind the attacks against people from LDS and faced him in a duel, however he still managed to defeat all three of them by his Xyz monster Raid Raptors Rise – Falcon. At the same time Yuzu had run in to Yuto again and got a few answers about what was going on and what he and Shun was after, what's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 18- Appear the ferocious dragon!

Shun looked at Reiji who walked in front of the LDS officers, "And you are…?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "My name is Reiji Akaba, the current president of Leo Corporation".

Shun narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Reiji… Akaba".

Reiji looked Shun, "And the fact that you keep assaulting parties that's related to Leo Corporation like LDS here in Maiami City means that wished to meet me, am I correct?"

Shun chuckled with a smirk on his face while he had his eyes closed, "You're… Reiji Akaba". He opened his eyes, "The son of Leo Akaba? I have been waiting for this moment for a while now!" He then pointed at himself with a confident smirk on his face, "Now come at me! Duel me right now". He held up his arm that his Duel Disk was still attached to.

Reiji stared at Shun with a serious expression on his face, "Before that, allow me to ask you why you want to fight with me".

Shun narrowed his eyes while he glared at Reiji, "I have no reason to answer your question".

Reiji narrowed his eyes as well a little, "It's most likely to rescue your comrades correct?" Shun gasped in shock when he heard Reiji say that was exactly what this were about.

Reiji turned towards Masumi who was on the ground, "That girl on the ground behind you testified that you said this when she first met you, 'Ruri! Why is Ruri here? Did you get away? Did you manage to escape on your own?'". Reiji narrowed his eyes a little, "From that, I deducted that to you, Ruri is… no not just you but all you consider her a dear comrade. And it seems like that she's currently captured by your enemy, and even now Ruri has yet to escape from the enemy's clutches.

Reiji looked at Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto again, "And that's why you have continued to attack LDS like this".

Shun just looked at Reiji while he thought back to when he had asked Yuto why he had knocked him out when they had finally found Ruri.

FLASHBACK,

Yuto and Shun stood between two warehouses and Yuto stood with his back towards Shun, "That girl may look like Ruri but she's not Ruri. That girl was learning Fusion Summoning in front of my eyes, and there is no way our comrade, your little sister and my girlfriend…" Yuto turned around and looked at Shun, "Would ever learn Fusion Summoning with a smile on her face". Shun gasped in shock when he heard that.

Yuto closed his eyes, "Trust me, I also wished that she were Ruri and that she had escaped, but she isn't Ruri. I want to rescue her as soon as possible as well, however she wouldn't approve of what you're doing right now Shun, and neither do I which is why I followed you here. If you attack innocent people like this then how are we any different than our enemies? No one at LDS knows anything about the academy".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "I know that, however the attacks is only to draw out their boss, Reiji Akaba, he's the son of Leo Akaba".

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "That's why you turned those people into cards and sent them to LDS? In order to draw out the son of Leo Akaba?"

Shun nodded his head, "If we get our hands on him, then even Leo Akaba can't say no to our demands".

Yuto sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, "I don't approve of this method, not one bit! However there is some logic to your plan, besides you won't change your mind no matter what I say correct?" Shun nodded his head.

Yuto looked at Shun, "Then do what you feel that you have to do, of course I won't help you in attacking innocents". Shun nodded his head since he knew that Yuto would say that.

Yuto also got a serious expression on his face, "Also Shun, please listen to me and don't run off in blind rage okay? You see I found one here, a _true_ Fusion user". Shun got a hateful expression on his face and opened his mouth.

However Yuto held up his hand and interrupted him, "Hold on! I know how you feel about them, trust me I feel the same way, however we can't just confront him just like that, innocent people might get involved, we need to be smart and find a good opportunity to face him". Shun gritted his teeth before he nodded his head with a reluctant look on his face. Yuto sighed relieved that Shun wouldn't run off to try and find the Fusion user in blind rage like he normally would.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Shun looked at Reiji with a smirk on his face, "There is no doubt that Ruri is still in captivity even now, but I will save her!" He then pointed at Reiji, "And in order to do that… all I need is you".

Reiji narrowed his eyes lightly again, "Just as I thought". Shun looked at Reiji confused before Reiji continued, "So to put it simply, you want to use me as a hostage for an exchange".

Shun narrowed his eyes and glared at Reiji, "That's right! The reason I kept attacking LDS as well as why I sent you those cards with the souls of the people I had defeated sealed inside of them…It was all in order to draw you out! If I have his son as a bartering chip… even Leo Akaba won't be able to say no".

Reiji closed his eyes while he sighed, "I wonder about that". Shun looked at him shocked, "Say what?"

Reiji opened his eyes and looked at him, "I have a hard time believing that my father values me that much".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't he care about what happens to his own son?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses while he turned his face to his right side, "Well never mind that, it's not important, if you wish to fight me then I have no reason to say no. However…" He looked at Shun again, "I have one condition".

Shun looked at Reiji confused while he still had a bitter expression on his face, "A condition you said?"

Reiji got a smile on his face, "If you alone manage to fulfill my conditions, then I'll gladly be your opponent". Reiji then turned his back to Shun, "And if you would win the duel, then you can do whatever you want with me".

He then started to walk away, Shun called out to him, "Hey wait a minute!" However Reiji didn't stop and continued walking while Nakajima followed him and the LDS officers remained looking at Shun while he glared at them before he sighed and decided to go along with whatever Reiji wanted him to do if it would eventually help him get his sister back.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuzu appeared at the spot where the LDS trio had dueled against Shun, however everyone was gone now, she looked around confused, "Where is Masumi?" She really hoped that nothing bad had happened to Masumi.

THE NEXT MORNING,

Yuya woke up and got out of his bad and showered. He then got dressed and grabbed his deck and looked at it, he thought back to what Nico had said to him after his duel against Mieru.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya, Sora, Yuzu (who were ignoring Yuya since she was still mad about what had happened with Mieru) and the kids stood and looked at Nico who smiled at Yuya, "You have grown a lot in your last three duels just as I expected, in fact you have grown even more than I could've ever imagined Yuya".

He held up a finger, "In your first duel, you showed that there are no perfect plans in either cooking or dueling, and you also learned that having a flexible state of mind and an ability to improvise on the spot creates the best hospitality".

He then held up a second finger, "In your second duel, you learned that you won't improve through complacency and that it's important to communicate with the opponent and audience, not to mention the surprise you showed us in the end of it". Nico said with a smile while he saw the curious look that appeared on Sora's face, just like the kids he had promised Yuya to keep his ability to Synchro Summon a secret until he decided to reveal it himself.

He then held up a third finger, "And next during your third duel today, you once again surpassed my expectations". Nico looked at Yuya seriously, "So far so good, but this next match will be the most important one of them all, the fourth and final duel I will produce for you Yuya! It will be your 50th official match this year, so if you win this then it will be 30 wins out of 50 matches and you will have reached the 60% win rate benchmark which will qualify you for the Junior Youth Championship. So please show me the summation of your acquired skills in the next match and take the first step towards becoming a pro".

Yuya looked at him, he really felt like telling him that the next match would be his 53rd duel this year since he had three official wins which didn't since there was no records about them. He nodded his head and looked down on his deck. He planned on being ready for whoever his next opponent would be.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _The duel today will be one of the most important ones ever for me, I have to win it in order for me to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, however I can't forget to have fun while I'm dueling and use my dueling to entertain the audience as well as the opponent._

Yuya smiled, he then placed his deck into his deck box before he left his room and grabbed the pole and slide down it with a smile on his face, "Alright, first of all I need a good breakfast! Mom's pancakes here I come!" He then landed on the floor, "I feel like eating 30 pancakes in order to get the energy to get my 30th win…"

However he got shocked, "Huh? Mom, Sora?" His mom or Sora wasn't at the table that was empty of food as well. He then looked around the house, he couldn't find them anywhere in the house, he couldn't even find their pets.

Yuya sat down on the couch, "Alright this is weird, where could all of them have gone?" Yuya sighed, "Well I was supposed to meet Nico at the You Show Duel School, so I should get going". He got up and walked out through the door.

A WHILE LATER AT YOU SHOW DUEL,

Yuya was eating a sandwich he had bought inside of the elevator at You Show Duel while he sighed, "Seriously, today is the important day that will decide if her son will be able to take his first step to becoming a pro and mom didn't even make breakfast so I would have plenty of energy for my duel today". He entered the sitting room of the school.

His eyes then widened in shock when he saw that no one was here either, "No way! Even the Principal is… how come Yuzu isn't here to cheer me on?"

Yuya looked around the duel school, "Alright time to come out now, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, I know you must be hiding to surprise me and I'm surprised alright so please come out". However no one appeared.

Yuya looked around confused, "How could it be that there is no one at home or at the duel school? Just what's going on here?"

However he then heard a voice, "Indeed, I wonder what could have happened?" Yuya turned around and saw Nico standing there with a smile on his face, "Nico!"

Nico bowed at Yuya, "At your service! Good morning Yuya, did you get a good night sleep for your duel today?"

Yuya placed his hands on his waist, "Well yeah but more importantly, where is everyone else?" Nico looked at Yuya, "Is it bothering you?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Of course it is! Where is everyone? ".

Nico ignored his question however and looked at his watch with a smile, "Oh my, look at the time! We should get going or you will be late for your duel". He then grabbed Yuya's right wrist, "Now let's go Yuya".

Yuya looked at Nico while he got dragged in to the elevator, "Hey don't ignore my question! Where is everyone?" However Nico didn't answer him and Yuya sighed since he figured that he wouldn't get an answer out of him.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Nico walked up stairs towards a very familiar dojo, Gongenzaka's family's dojo. Once they had reached it so looked Yuya at Nico, "Hold on, my fourth opponent is here? Don't tell me that it's…"

Nico looked at Yuya, "You can confirm it for yourself". He walked inside of the dojo while Yuya followed him.

Yuya then saw how Gongenzaka stood in front of him with a serious expression on his face with his arms crossed, "About time, I was getting tired of waiting for you Yuya!"

Yuya sighed and looked at Nico, "Why did you go out of the way to make me duel against Gongenzaka? I mean we have already dueled plenty of times in the past".

Nico nodded his head while he looked at Yuya, "It's true that the two of you have faced each other plenty of times in the past, however you have yet to face him in a serious duel". Yuya's eyes widened in shock over that Nico knew about that.

Nico looked at Yuya, "And I also know that he's your best friend, also I know that after your father Yusho Sakaki disappeared right before his Championship match, your dear friend Gongenzaka put his own body on the line in order to protect you from the cruel public". He said while he cried.

He dried his eyes, "I was so moved when I heard about the beautiful friendship between you two". He then placed his hands on Yuya's shoulder, "However, even though you two are best friends, a real match is a different matter entirely, even more if you're aiming to become a pro".

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "He's right Yuya". Yuya turned towards Gongenzaka and looked at him and he continued, "You and I have fought countless of times in the past, but there was never been any seriousness in any of those matches".

He closed his eyes, "I couldn't really fault you for feeling hurt because of your father's sudden disappearance. However I have realized that feeling pity for you only served to make me weaker".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Make you… weaker? What do you mean Gongenzaka?"

Gongenzaka looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "In the third match when of the You Show Duel School vs LDS, I wasn't able to win it even though we were tied 1-1".

Yuya walked towards Gongenzaka, "But you managed to make it a draw. You gave us another chance to win".

Gongenzaka shook his head, "The reason I didn't win was because of weakness in my heart. Being unable to break free from my own softness was the reason I couldn't win that duel, which means that I need to push myself even further if I want to purge myself of such a weakness".

Nico walked over so he stood next to Yuya, "And with that in mind, Gongenzaka shockingly went as far as betting his entry into the Junior Youth Championship in this duel".

Yuya looked at Nico shocked, "W-what are you talking about Nico?"

Nico turned towards Yuya, "It's simple, he won matches until he was just one away from the 60% win record requirement and then he refused any other duel challenges while he waited for you to win enough matches".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Say what? But that would mean…"

Nico nodded his head, "That's right, just one more win, he waited until the two of you were in the same important situation. To put it simple, he set it up so that only the winner of this very duel can enter the Championship".

Yuya had a expression of complete shock on his face, "B-but why would he go so far?" He couldn't believe it, why would Gongenzaka risk not being able to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship?

Gongenzaka spoke and Yuya turned towards him, "Because I thought that if I didn't do this much, I wouldn't be able to get a serious match from you". Yuya looked at Gongenzaka shocked who closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "I'm gonna inherit this dojo eventually, so this duel will also be a test in order to hone my steadfast dueling".

He then pointed at Yuya, "I'll set aside my pity and defeat you with all I've got because you're my best friend, now prepare yourself Yuya!" Yuya had a horrified expression on his face, he then bit his lower lip, he didn't want to fight against Gongenzaka, not after everything Gongenzaka had done for him.

FLASHBACK,

The 11 year old Yuya was walking through the streets and other kids around him looked at him with mocking expressions on their faces, he could hear how they called him the coward's child, and talked about how his dad ran away from the duel. Yuya gritted his teeth while he had his goggles over his eyes. He knew his father wasn't a coward and he must have had a reason for not showing up, however everyone just believed that he was too scared to show up to the duel and he had a hard time ignoring everything they said about his dad and him since he had said he would take his dad's place in the duel.

Then the next moment so walked Yuya straight in to someone and fell on to his butt, he sat there on the ground sad before he felt someone pull up his goggles. He looked up and gasped in shock when he saw a large boy in front of him with white T-shirt with an image of Strong Ishijima on it.

The boy looked at Yuya with a smirk, "I you're gonna fight in your father's place, then I will be fighting for Strong Ishijima! Now then, let's duel weakling". He held out his hand towards Yuya who gasped in shock again.

The boy's smirk grew bigger, "What? You don't to fight? Are you gonna run away scared just like your old man did? Jeez, you really are a helpless weakling aren't you?" Yuya stood up and glared at the boy.

However they soon heard a voice cry out, "Stop it right now". Both of them turned towards the source of the voice and saw Gongenzaka run towards them, the large boy gritted his teeth when he saw Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka stood in front of Yuya and were face to face with the boy that was just as big as himself and spread out his arms to protect Yuya from the bully, "I, the man Gongenzaka, won't forgive bullying the weak! Have you forgotten the iron rules of our Gongenzaka dojo?"

The boy got a smile on his face, "You're wrong, I wasn't bullying him, I just asked him for a duel, that's all. We were going to prove who's stronger between Yusho Sakaki and Strong Ishijima for them".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the boy and almost pressed his forehead against the boy's forehead, "Our dojo didn't teach you our steadfast dueling style for things like this. Those who take part in meaningless fights are excommunicated at once, no matter if you are a senior disciple to me or not, I won't let it slide!"

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka, you…" A part of him felt really happy that Gongenzaka defended him and his beliefs in his father.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya stood next to Gongenzaka in front of Nico and Gongenzaka's father while he had a troubled expression on his face. Nico looked at him, "Have you not yet steeled your resolve Yuya? Well it is understandable. After all you have to strike down the man that has had your back all of these years. But if you don't do it then you won't be able to participate in the Junior Youth Championship.

Yuya looked around at the disciples of the Gongenzaka dojo, he sighed silently for himself, _Where are everyone at a time like this? I could really need some mental support here_.

Nico seemed to have realized what Yuya were thinking and said, "And of course, in order to become a pro, you need the strength to fight alone when you have to Yuya. After all, until now you have been protected and supported by not only Gongenzaka, but also a lot of other people. They have always being cheering you on and the encouragement you got from then gave you the strength to fight".

Nico adjusted his glasses, "However, being a pro means being able to display own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around you is cheering for the enemy instead of you, that's the reason why I had your cheer crew take a leave of absence this time". Yuya had a troubled expression on his face when he heard that.

AT THE SAME TIME,

However unknown to him so were his mom, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo and the kids in another room in the dojo and were watching what was happening on a computer. Shuzo narrowed his eyes slightly, "This will be their first serious match against each other, good luck Yuya".

Yuzu looked at the screen with a troubled expression on her face, "Yuya…" She knew that this was not easy for Yuya, not one bit! Gongenzaka had always protected him when people bullied him because of his father's disappearance and because of that, Yuya felt reluctant to fight against Gongenzaka seriously.

AT THE SAME AT THE DOJO,

Nico turned towards Mr Gongenzaka, "Now then Master Gongenzaka, shall we begin this duel now?"

Mr Gongenzaka nodded and stood up, however he was about the same height as Nico who were still sitting on his knees. Yuya had always wondered how Gongenzaka had been able to grown so big when he had a really short father, but right now he had no time thinking about stuff like that.

Mr Gongenzaka looked at his son and Yuya, "Dueling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances, that's the path of our Gongenzaka dojo travels on. The two of you shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and what I wish for is that you two will polish each other's souls". Gongenzaka had a determined expression on his face. Yuya however still had a troubled expression on his face since he still hadn't mentally prepared himself to fight against Gongenzaka.

Mr Gongenzaka then held out his hand, "And now… action field on! Activating the field spell Cemetery of Swords!" The ARC system in the dojo activated and a familiar action field appeared, it was the very same field that Gongenzaka had dueled against Yaiba on when they tried to take over You Show Duel.

Yuya looked around shocked over which field he would face Gongenzaka on, "This is…the field you dueled against Yaiba Toudou on.

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "That's right, this is the very same field I fought on in the third match against LDS".

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka confused, "But why did they pick this field? Did you choose which field we would battle on?"

Gongenzaka had a smirk on his face, "Yes I did, and you will soon find out why I choose this one, now let's go!" He then threw out with his arm and activated his Duel Disk.

Yuya gritted his teeth, he still felt conflicted about doing this however he didn't really have a choice but to do it. He held up his arm while his Duel Disk activated before he held it out in front of himself.

Gongenzaka then stared at Yuya, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Yuya then continued the chant, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…!"

Gongenzaka then held out his arm, "They storm through this field!"

Then both of them said at the same time, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action… Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field while both of them drew their first five cards.

Gongenzaka grabbed a card in his hand, "I'll make the first move, it's my turn! I summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi from my hand in attack mode". A purple mechanical monster that played on a flute appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Gongenzaka held out his hand, "And now I activate Kageboushi's special ability! During the turn this card was normal summoned, I can sacrifice him in order to special summon a Superheavy Samurai from my hand".

He placed Kageboushi into his graveyard, "Now appear in defense mode, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". Big Benkei then appeared on the field, Def: 3500. Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "And with that, I now end my turn".

The kids looked shocked when they saw Big Benkei appear on Gongenzaka's first turn, "He summoned a level 8 monster right away on his first turn?"

Sora who licked on a lollipop got a smile on his face, "Looks like Gon-chan is giving it his all right from the beginning, he's really serious about defeating Yuya".

Yuzu however didn't pay that much attention and instead looked at Yuya, wondering worried if he would be able to focus in this duel since he was dueling against Gongenzaka in a duel that would decide which one of them would be allowed to participate in the Junior Youth Championship.

Shuzo had a troubled expression on his face, "Of course he is, after all both of their entries into the Junior Youth Championship are riding on this duel". He closed his eyes, "I want Gongenzaka to win since he has been such a great help to us, but… as the principal of the You Show Duel School, I also want Yuya to win this duel…" He got a really conflicted expression on his face, "What should I do?!"

However he got quiet when Yuzu smacked him on the backside of his head with her fan while she glared at him, "Be quiet dad! Don't yell like that! What will you do if Yuya hears us?"

Ayu nodded while she looked at Shuzo, "That's right Principal, Nico asked us to watched quietly today, after all big bro Yuya needs to learn to duel in a situation where all the in the audience is cheering for the opponent".

Shuzo lowered his head with a troubled expression still on his face, "I'm sorry".

Sora looked at Yuya with an excited smile on his face, "Now let us see how Yuya is gonna answer Gon-chan's fighting spirit". he licked on his lollipop again before he chuckled, "This is gonna be so much fun to watch".

Yuya gritted his teeth, _Why? Why does my most important duel ever have to be against Gongenzaka of all people? After all it's because of him that I have even come this far. The fact that I even have reached 50 matches this year is because introduced me to disciples at this very dojo_.

Yuya lowered his gaze with a sad expression on his face, "And yet, now I have to defeat the very same person that has helped me so much and make him unable to enter the Championship? Why did this have to happen?"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes while he looked at Yuya, "Pitying your opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them". Yuya looked at Gongenzaka shocked and Gongenzaka pointed at him, "I'll say this again Yuya, it's because you're my best friend that I will defeat you with everything I have! You should also throw away those meaningless feelings and face me with all of your strength as well!"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before he gritted his teeth a little, he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, "I start by summoning Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode". Silver Claw appeared on the field and howled, Atk: 1800.

Yuya then jumped on Silver Claw's back, "Now let's go Silver Claw". Silver Claw roared and ran across the field, Yuya then saw an action card and picked it up, a smile appeared on his face, "I activate the action spell Oversword! Silver Claw now gains 500 extra attack points until the end phase of this turn". Silver Claw roared, Atk: 1800-2300.

Yuya looked around himself, however he couldn't see any other action cards, he looked at his hand, he narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a card in it that he wanted to save for later, "I activate the spell card Pump Up! This card doubles the attack points of one on the field until the end phase of the turn". Silver Claw let out another roar while he got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 2300-4600.

The kids looked shocked before they said in union, "Silver Claw now has 4600 attack points?" Sora chuckled when he saw this, "Well well, looks like Yuya has finally decided to fight against Gon-chan with everything he's got as well".

Yuya then jumped off of Silver Claw who stopped running and pointed at Big Benkei, "And now Silver Claw, attack Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei now". Silver Claw roared and ran towards Big Benkei before he jumped up in the air, "And now Silver Claw's special ability activates! When Silver Claw declares an attack all my Performapal monsters gain 300 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Silver Claw, Atk: 4600-4900.

Tatsuya had a smile on his face, "Alright, Silver Claw can now take out Big Benkei with ease". Ayu nodded her head, "That's right, and then Gongenzaka will be in trouble since Big Benkei is his ace monster".

Futoshi rubbed his cheeks, "Shivers all around!"

Gongenzaka however didn't looked worried as he watched Silver Claw get closer to Big Benkei, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now send Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire from my hand to my graveyard in order to activate its special ability! It negates Big Benkei's destruction!" A armor with fire coming out of the top and the bottom of it appeared in front of Big Benkei and blocked Silver Claw's attack. Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "Of course when Big Benkei's destruction is negated with this effect, his defense points are decreased by 800". Big Benkei lowered his head a little, Def: 3500-2700.

Yuya gritted his teeth as Silver Claw landed next to him, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to take down Big Benkei, "Now since the battle phase is over, Silver Claw's special ability as well as the effect of the action card Oversword ends, which means that he lose 800 attack points". Silver Claw, Atk: 4900-4100

Yuya then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I place three cards face down and…" Three cards appeared in front of him while he grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Miracle Pendulum Draw! So now by sending a random Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck, I get to draw cards equal to that Pendulum monster's level".

A card came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, "The card I drew was Kaleido Scorpion, and since he's a level 6 monster, I will draw six cards from my deck".

Yuya placed Kaleido Scorpion into his extra deck, he then placed his fingers on his deck and drew six cards and looked at them. Yuya narrowed his eyes, he knew that he couldn't fight this duel with half hearted feelings if he was hoping to win it, he looked at Gongenzaka, "And with that I end my turn now, which means that Pump Up's effect ends as well and Silver Claw's attack points return to normal". Silver Claw lowered his head while he was growling, Atk: 4100-1800.

Nico smiled, "The attacking Yuya and the defending Gongenzaka, the opening act of this duel went as we would expect from these two".

Mr Gongenzaka nodded his head, "Indeed, no matter how the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance. That's the fundamental fighting style of our Gongenzaka dojo". He then looked towards Gongenzaka, "Well done Noboru, I expected nothing less from the successor of my dojo. Pierce through the Junior Youth Championship with your steadfast dueling!"

Gongenzaka closed his eyes while a smirk appeared on his face, "You're getting ahead of yourself father, this match has only just begun, and I haven't exerted my full strength yet".

Yuya still had a hesitating expression on his face, "Gongenzaka…"

Gongenzaka placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" Gongenzaka created a shockwave as he drew his next card. Gongenzaka turned the card and looked at it, "It's here".

He held the card in front of him and looked at it, "I, the man Gongenzaka have cast off my shell and have steeled my heart in order to defeat my best friend". Yuya looked at him shocked when he heard that.

Gongenzaka got a large smirk on his face, "Now watch this father! This is the new steadfast dueling I aspire to create!" He held up the card he had drawn, "I now summon the level 2 tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horagai in attack mode". A small mechanical monster appeared on the field, Atk: 200. Mr Gongenzaka looked at it shocked when he heard what Gongenzaka had said.

Yuya also looked at him shocked, "Wait! Did you just say…that that monster is a tuner monster?"

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuzu looked shocked at Horagai, "He summoned a tuner monster?" Sora also looked at the computer screen shock, "Is Gon-chan going to…"

Shuzo narrowed his eyes as he finished the sentence, "Is he gonna perform a Synchro Summon?" the kids looked as shocked at Gongenzaka as well.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Gongenzaka held up his right fist, "Here I go Yuya! I tune my level 2 Superheavy Samurai Horagai with my level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Horagai pulled a large horn and blew in to it, he then turned in to two green rings of energy and Big Benkei flew into them, "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm!"

Big Benkei turned in to eight stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10, Superheavy Koujin Susano-O". A large mechanical monster appeared in a sitting position while holding a staff with a large blade at the top of it, Def: 3800.

Yuya took a step backwards in shock, "Gongenzaka…Synchro Summoned?"

Mr Gongenzaka stared in absolute shock when he saw the Synchro monster while Nico smiled, "Oh my, this is interesting!" he then adjusted his glasses, _Now how are you going to fight against this Yuya? With Fusion Summoning, Xyz Summoning or with Synchro Summoning as well? I'm looking forward to find out_.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuzu looked at Gongenzaka shocked, "He really Synchro Summoned!"

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "Was this the reason why he chose this field for this duel? In order to prove that he have grown stronger than last time he fought on it by beating Yuya on it?"

Yoko didn't say anything and just looked at her son on the screen, _Yuya…_

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face while he held up his right fist, "Here I come Yuya! The real match begins right now, now prepare yourself!"

Yuya gritted his teeth, "I can't believe that Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned! Also his new monster has 3800 defense points which is higher than even Big Benkei's defense points, how am I gonna beat that thing?"

However Mr Gongenzaka got up on a knee and held out a hand, "That's enough! My son, Noboru has lost this match!" Everyone looked at him shocked when he said that, wondering what he was talking about.

He stood up and looked at Gongenzaka, "Steadfast dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial!" He pointed at his son, "From the moment you stole techniques from another school in order to win you lost the duel".

Gongenzaka turned towards his father, "I did not steal them, I requested instruction!" His father narrowed his eyes a little.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "Instruction…? Wait, do you mean…?"

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya and nodded, "Yes, I'm talking about Yaiba Toudou of course!" Yuya looked at him, "You mean the very same opponent from LDS that caused you so much pain in the duel you had with him?"

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face, "If there is a need to learn something, then I would gladly request instructions even from my enemies!" He turned towards his father again, "It's only natural, I didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to win, but also to bring forth a new horizon to steadfast dueling".

His father narrowed his eyes while he looked at his son confused, "In order to bring forth a new steadfast dueling?"

Gongenzaka held up his right arm and clenched his fist tightly, "Dueling evolves every day! It's necessary for even the stationary steadfast dueling to evolve so it won't be left behind along with an era".

Gongenzaka turned towards Yuya again who looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Save your judgments on my decision until after you witness this match". Gongenzaka held out his hand, "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O can attack while being in defense mode and use its defense points as its attack points". Susano-O moved his arm and started to lift his arm.

Yuya gritted his teeth, if this attack hit Silver Claw then he would lose half of his life points. He looked at his face downs, he had a few cards that could help him right now but he wanted to save them for later.

He started running towards Silver Claw while Gongenzaka pointed at the wolf, "Now attack! Susano-O take down his Performapal Silver Claw!"

Yuya jumped up on Silver Claw's back who started running across the field while Susano-O swung his blade towards Silver Claw and sent a slash of energy towards him.

Yuya however noticed an action card on the ground and grabbed it, "I activate the action spell Evasion! It negates Susano-O's attack".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "I won't allow it! Once per turn if I have Superheavy Koujin Susano-O face up in defense mode while there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, by paying 500 life points, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard!" Gongenzaka got surrounded by a red aura, Gongenzaka LP: 4000-3500.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka shocked, "From my graveyard?" He then gritted his teeth worried, _This is bad! Of the three spell cards in my graveyard, there is only one that can help him right now._

"The spell card I choose to activate from your graveyard is the action spell card Oversword, so now Susano-O gains an extra 500 attack points". Susano-O's eyes glowed for a moment, Atk: 2400-2900.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuzu looked shocked and worried, "It can use spell cards that's in Yuya's graveyard?"

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow confused, "But it doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter how much he raises Susano-O's attack points since he's attacking while using its defense points".

Sora narrowed his eyes, "No, Oversword has another effect also, and that's what Gon-chan is after". The kids looked at Sora confused before they looked back at the screen.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Gongenzaka held out his fist towards Yuya, "The attack of the monster affected by Oversword can't be negated, of course I know that you already knew that since you have played Oversword many times in the past".

Yuya gritted his teeth since he knew that Evasion couldn't protect him now. He took and pressed the image of a face down on his field, "I activate my trap card Half Unbreak! With its effect one of my monsters can't be destroyed in battle and the battle damage will be cut in half".

Silver Claw got trapped inside a large bubble right before Susano-O's the slash of energy hit him, however the bubble protected him, Yuya groaned as he got hit by the shockwaves created by Susano-O's attack, Yuya LP: 4000-3000.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth before he crossed his arms, "Fine, I end my turn with that, which means that Susano-O's attack points return to normal". Susano-O, Atk: 2900-2400.

Nico clapped his hands, "Bravo! Using his knowledge of Synchro monsters and action cards in a beautiful collaboration like that". He then turned towards Mr Gongenzaka, "Wouldn't you say that this truly is the birth of a new steadfast dueling". However Mr Gongenzaka didn't answer while he closed his eyes, since he still wasn't sure if he were gonna accept and approve of his son's decision.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka while he jumped off of Silver Claw and a smile appeared on his face while he laughed a little, "Amazing! I'm shocked that you have mastered Synchro Summoning this much in such a short time, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since it's you Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka didn't say anything and just looked at Yuya who got a smile on his face, "Since you have already shown me this much, I can't afford to lose". Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!"

Yuya drew his next card and looked at it. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Stargazer Magician. He then looked at his hand, he had drawn Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his hand, and with Stargazer Magician, he could summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, however he were currently missing one important card in order to do just that.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya sat and looked through his deck and reserve cards while he narrowed his eyes, "I did say I would find the way to advance the Pendulum Summon even more by using only my own strength, however how am I gonna do another Pendulum fusion without a Polymerization card?" He sighed to himself troubled.

However at that moment he noticed a card he had almost forgotten he had, he picked it up and saw that it had turned in to a Pendulum monster as well. His eyes widened when he saw her Pendulum ability and a smile appeared on his face, "I think I have just found the solution to my problem. He then looked through the pile of cards and saw two other useful cards and added them to the reserve cards he would use to switch the cards in his deck with while he added the first one to his deck. Then he also found a spell card that could be useful and added it to his deck as well.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya looked at his deck, _Right now, the best option I have is summon either Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon or Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, however I still need one more piece in order to summon either of them._

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya…" She lifted her hand and looked her Polymerization card, _I knew he should've kept this card. He's gonna need it if he wants to use Rune-Eyes which is his best chance to turn this duel around_.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yuya grabbed two cards in his hand, _I'll just have to do what I can until I draw that card._ He held up his two cards and revealed them, "Now I use the scale 2 Performapal Cameldown and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale".

The two Pendulum Zones appeared behind Yuya and A camel with a hat and tie appeared in one of them and Timegazer Magician appeared in the other one while the numbers 2 and 8 appeared underneath them.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "And with this I can now summon monsters between level 3 and 7 at the same time". The large Pendulum swung between Cameldown and Timegazer, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and two beams came down from it, "Firs appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes appeared on the field with a roar, Def: 2000, "And next, appear Stargazer Magician". Stargazer Magician then appeared on the field as well, Def: 2400.

Yuya then grabbed Silver Claw's card as well, "And next I switch Silver Claw to defense mode as well". Silver Claw sat down on the ground as well, Def: 700.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shuzo smiled, "There it is! A Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi did a little dance on the spot.

Tatsuya looked at him, "However he summoned them in defense mode and he also changed Silver Claw to defense mode as well".

Sora nodded his head, "Well that's obviously, after all Gon-chan's monster have 3800 defense points and even Odd-Eyes have only 2500 attack points, he doesn't have a monster that can beat that right now".

Yuzu nodded her head, "Which is why he's summoning monster in defense mode, in order to try and buy time in order to find a way to take it down".

Yoko had a serious expression on her face, "However he can't keep defending himself forever, sooner or later his defense will fail unless he finds a way to take down that Susano-O and soon".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka while he narrowed his eyes, _Right now all I can do is defend myself, but in order to defeat him I need to summon either Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon or Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon_. Yuya held out his hand, "And with that I end my turn now".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Tatsuya looked at Yuya with a worried expression on his face, "In the end, all big bro Yuya could do was strengthening his defense".

Yuzu looked at her Polymerization card with a troubled expression on her face, _I really wished that I hadn't taken this card back, it could've helped him right now_.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "He should have accepted my offer of getting his own Polymerization card from me, after all Run-Eyes is his only way of turning this around now".

The kids looked at each other, they knew that he had one other monster that could help him, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, however no one other than them knew about Yuya's Synchro monster.

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face, "Yuya, even if you try to build up a defensive wall, your time is already over". Yuya looked at him confused.

Gongenzaka placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" He created a shockwave as he drew his next card and Yuya shielded himself from the shockwaves.

Gongenzaka looked at his card, "Now I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi from my hand in attack mode". A monster that looked like a bow appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Gongenzaka then pointed at it, "And now I equip Iwatooshi to Susano-O". The bow then attached itself to Susano-O's arm.

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "And now Iwatooshi equipped so can Susano-O inflict piercing damage when he attacks a monster in defense mode".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?"

Gongenzaka then pointed at Silver Claw, "Now Susano-O, attack his Silver Claw now". The string on the bow got pulled backwards.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Tatsuya got a worried expression, "This is not good, Silver Claw only have 700 defense points, if Susano-O attacks him with his 3800 defense points, then big bro Yuya will take 3100 points of damage…"

Futoshi got a worried expression on his face as well, "And since big bro Yuya have only 3000 life points, he's gonna lose". Ayu closed her eyes, "I can't watch this".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Gongenzaka threw out with his right fist, "Now fire Iwatooshi". Iwatooshi fired a arrow towards Silver Claw who growled and it hit him and an explosion happened and smoke appeared on the field. Gongenzaka had a smile on his face until he saw Yuya appear out of the smoke with a smile on his face, Yuya LP: 3000-2690. Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "What did you just do?"

Yuya pointed at a trap card right next to him, "I just activated another trap card, it's called Reduction Barrier, and it can once reduce the battle damage I take to 10 percent of what I should have taken, so I only took 310 points of damage instead of the 3100 points of damage I should have taken".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "That was a nice save Yuya but you won't be able to dodge my attacks forever, I now end my turn".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shuzo sighed relieved, "He managed to stay in the game by reducing the damage".

Tatsuya looked troubled, "But Gongenzaka is right however, he won't be able to dodge the attacks forever, the next draw might decide the whole match". Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, hoping that Yuya would find a way to turn the duel around and win.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yuya looked at the four cards in his hand, right now he had Performapal Trampolynx, Performapal Curtain Call in his hand, he also had a continuous spell card called Hope Stairs with it Yuya could give 400 extra attack points to a monster that battled against one of the opponent's monsters until his next standby phase. He had added it to his deck in order to use it in combination with Rune-Eyes's ability make multiple attacks against monsters. He also had another continuous spell card, Challenge Stairs which allowed him to give a monster an additional attack by sacrificing a card on his field if it battled against an opposing monster but couldn't destroy it. However it wasn't in his deck right now.

Yuya looked at the last card which was the spell card Performapal Recasting, if he didn't draw what he needed then he could use it to try and draw it. Yuya looked up at Gongenzaka with a smile on his face, "You really are strong Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "Are you admitting your defeat Yuya? Do you plan to surrender now?"

Yuya shook his head with a smile still on his face, "Not at all! If I'm gonna lose then I will let you give me the finishing blow, but only after I have gone all out". He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now, I draw!" Yuya drew his next card.

He turned his eyes towards the card as he turned it around and a smirk appeared on his face, "It's here!" Gongenzaka looked at Yuya confused when he heard him say that, wondering if Yuya had found a way to make a comeback.

Yuya held up his arm, "And now with the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 3 and 7". The large Pendulum swung between Cameldown and Timegazer again, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters".

The portal appeared the two Pendulum Zones and a red beam came down from it, "Now revive from the extra deck, Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw then reappeared on the field and roared, Atk: 1800.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I normal summon Performapal Trampolynx in attack mode". Trampolynx then appeared on the field, Atk: 300. Yuya held out his hand, "Now I activate Trampolynx's special ability, since I successfully summoned him so can I now return one card on my field, so return to me Timegazer Magician".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes as he saw Timegazer disappear from the Pendulum Zone he was in and then he turned his eyes back to Yuya, "Are you planning on placing something else in the Pendulum Scale?"

Yuya smiled as he held up the card he had just drawn, "That's right, now I place the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch in the Pendulum Scale!" A small witch that had a mask over her eyes with a blue hat and a blue dress with a wand with a skull on it appeared in the Pendulum Zone and the number 4 appeared underneath her.

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a serious expression, "I don't know what you're planning but it's pointless! After all you can only Pendulum Summon once per turn and with that scale you would only be able to summon level 3 monsters anyway".

Yuya's smile grew however, "Well, then I guess it's good that I'm not planning to Pendulum Summon with this Scale". Yuya held up his right hand towards Trump Witch, "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability! Once per turn during my main phase or battle phase, I can use monsters on my field in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" Trump Witch held out her wand and a beam came out of it and hit the ground and a vortex with the colors on the Polymerization card appeared on it.

Gongenzaka got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what?" Had Yuya just said that he were about to Fusion Summon?

Sora also had a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "Using a Pendulum monster's Pendulum ability to…"

Yuzu also looked at him shocked, "Fusion Summon?"

Yuya held out his hands towards Odd-Eyes and Stargazer Magician, "The monsters I'm gonna fuse together is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician".

Odd-Eyes roared before he and Stargazer got sucked into the vortex, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon!" He held out his hand in front of him with a serious expression on his face, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth level 8, arcane dragon, wielder of ancient magics, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Rune-Eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes a little, "Yuya has a Fusion monster as well now?" He knew that Yuya had Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon which was an Xyz monster, but he hadn't been informed about Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Tatsuya had a happy smile on his face, "Alright he did it!" Ayu nodded her head with a happy smile on her face as well, "He performed a Pendulum Fusion without even using a Polymerization card".

Futoshi did a little dance on the spot, "Too many shivers!"

Shuzo looked shocked, "That's Yuya's Fusion monster?" The kids, Yuzu and Sora had told him about Rune-Eyes, however he hadn't actually seen Yuya summon the dragon or the card itself.

Sora smiled as he held up a lollipop, "Amazing, he managed to surpass my expectations yet again". He then licked on the lollipop while Yoko looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Yuzu held her Polymerization card to her chest with a happy smile on her face when she saw that Yuya had managed to summon Rune-Eyes without it, _Yuya…_

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yuya jumped up on Rune-Eyes's back before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate the continuous spell card Hope Stairs". A spell card with the image of a small person with Yuya's hair and goggles with its back at them while he ran up stairs appeared on the field.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "Now after one of my monsters has finished a battle against one of your monsters it will gain 400 extra attack points until my next standby phase".

He then pulled down his goggles over his eyes before he threw out with his right arm, "Alright Rune-Eyes, attack Susano-O now!" The orbs on Rune-Eyes stomach began to glow as the three orbs attached themselves to the ring on his back and formed the energy triangle in it, "At this moment, I activate Performapal Cameldown's Pendulum ability and target Rune-Eyes with it! Now if Rune-Eyes attacks a monster in defense mode it loses 800 defense points and if Rune-Eyes battles a monster that's in defense mode then he can inflict piercing damage, and these effects last until the end phase of this turn".

Cameldown in the Pendulum Zone unleashed a bubble towards Susano-O and it burst in front of him, Susano-O, Def: 3800-3000. Yuya then narrowed his eyes, "Now fire, Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes roared and unleashed a beam form the energy orb in the left side of the ring towards Susano-O and hit him, however he was unaffected by it.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes as he stared at Yuya, "It's pointless! Even if you lower Susano-O's defense points to 3000, it won't budge against your dragon's 3000 attack points".

However Yuya chuckled, "I wonder about that Gongenzaka". Gongenzaka widened his eyes and saw Yuya hold up the index finger on his right hand, "You see, if I use a spellcaster type monster on my field to summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the number of times he can attack the opponent's monster changes based on that spellcaster's level. By using the level 5 Stargazer Magician as fusion material…" Yuya held up three fingers, "Rune-Eyes can now attack Susano-O three times".

Gongenzaka gasped in shock when he heard that, Yuya then pointed at Hope Stairs, "And now Hope Stairs effect activates and Rune-Eyes gains 400 extra attack points". Rune-Eyes, Atk: 3000-3400.

Yuya also smiled, "And now it's time for the second time, which means that Performapal Cameldown's Pendulum ability activates again and Susano-O loses 800 more defense points". Cameldown unleashed another bubble towards Susano-O and Gongenzaka covered his face as it burst in front of Susano-O, Def: 3000-2200.

Yuya pointed at Susano-O, "Alright Rune-Eyes, take out Superheavy Koujin Susano-O now with Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes now fired a beam from the orb on the right side of the ring.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Not so fast Yuya, I pay 500 life points in order to activate Susano-O's special ability and activate a spell card in your graveyard, so now I activate the action spell card Evasion and with it I negates your Rune-Eyes's attack", Gongenzaka LP: 3500-3000.

Susano-O swung his blade and cut Rune-Eyes's attack in half, Susano-O, Def: 2200-3000.

Mr Gongenzaka held up his right fist with an excited look on his face, "Brilliant tactics! Well done Noboru!"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Nice move Gongenzaka, however you can only do that once per turn which means that you won't be able to dodge my third attack and that's means that Cameldown's Pendulum ability once again activates". Cameldown unleashed another bubble towards Susano-O and Gongenzaka gritted his teeth when it burst in front of him, Susano-O, Def: 3000-2200

Yuya then pointed at Susano-O again, "Alright Rune-Eyes, attack Susano-O one more time with Unending Shining Burst and take him out". Rune-Eyes roared as he unleashed a final beam from the orb at the top of the ring and Gongenzaka covered his face as the attack hit Susano-O and destroyed him, Gongenzaka LP: 3000-1800.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Ayu got a smile on her face, "Alright, he finally took down Susano-O".

Tatsuya nodded, "Yeah and Gongenzaka only have 1800 life points left, and big bro Yuya haven't attacked with Silver Claw yet, which means…"

Futoshi got a happy smile on his face as well, "Big bro Yuya is gonna win".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, "That's nothing!" He grabbed a card in his hand and revealed it, "I send Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate its special ability, which allows me to special summon the destroyed Susano-O back to the field in attack mode".

A mechanical monster with pearls attached to it with a string appeared, A glowing hand then appeared and grabbed it and Susano-O reappeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Mr Gongenzaka jumped up on his feet with an excited expression on his face, "Brilliant tactics again! Nice recovery Noboru".

Yuya narrowed his eyes before he pointed at Hope Stairs, "Well thanks to Hope Stairs, Rune-Eyes gains 400 extra attack points until my next standby phase". Rune-Eyes, Atk: 3400-3800.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Ayu and the others looked at the screen troubled when they saw Susano-O reappear on the field, Ayu looked at the other two kids, "Ah man, he just managed to take down that Susano-O and it's already back".

Futoshi nodded his head with a troubled expression on his face, "Yeah, Gongenzaka really is a tough opponent".

Sora narrowed his eyes, "With Yuya's current Pendulum Scale he won't be able to Pendulum Summon any monsters that has a level that's lower or higher than 3, so if he don't end finish this duel during this turn then Gongenzaka will take out Rune-Eyes and his chances of winning will be really low if that happens".

Shuzo scratched his head, "However that will be really difficult, how is he gonna do that?"

Futoshi turned towards Ayu and Tatsuya with a serious expression on his face, "I can't just sit around anymore, what about you two?"

Ayu nodded her head, she couldn't just sit here anymore either. Tatsuya looked at the two of them, "Let's go to the duel arena and cheer him on from there". The other two nodded their heads with determined expressions on their faces.

Yuzu looked at them, "But you guys…" She also wanted to go there and cheer him on in person, but this was a test to see how Yuya would handle dueling without having anyone supporting him.

Yoko walked over to Yuzu with a smile, "It will be fine". Yuzu looked at her confused before Yoko continued, "He's completely focused on his duel right now, he has already overcome the wall of being the away team in this duel so it's okay to go and cheer him on now". Yuzu got a smile on her face and nodded her head before she and the kids ran out of the room and towards the duel arena in the dojo with Shuzo following them while Yoko walked calmly after them.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Yuya pulled up his goggles with a smile on his face, "Man you truly are like a wall Gongenzaka. A huge powerful wall that's blocking my path, which means that I won't be able to beat you unless I surpass my limits again, which means I need to take a big risk right now". He looked at his face down card, he then grabbed Performapal Recasting in his hand and looked at it.

At that moment Yuzu and the kids entered the duel arena in time to see Yuya place a card into his graveyard, "I send the spell card Performapal Recasting to my graveyard in order activate the trap card Danger Draw".

A trap card with the image of a person drawing a card while being surrounded of evil spirits appeared. Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Now, I get to draw one card from my deck. But if the card I draw is a monster card, then I will take damage equal to its attack points".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya shocked, "Say… say what?"

Sora looked troubled, "This could be bad, if Yuya draws a monster with at least 700 attack points Yuya will have less than 2000 life points left, which means that if Gon-chan attacks Silver Claw after switching Susano-O back to defense mode…"

Tatsuya looked troubled, then big bro Yuya will take 2000 points of damage and lose! Of course if he draws a monster with higher attack points like Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon then big bro Yuya will lose right here and now".

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya!" She wondered what he was thinking, taking such a huge risk right now.

Yoko walked over to them next to Shuzo, "He's gambling on it right now, on whether he will move on from here or if it will be game over for him. This whole duel will be decided on what card he's gonna draw next".

Yuya looked down on his deck with a look of determination in his eyes, "I believe, in myself and in my cards, I know that my deck won't let me down, now…" Yuya then drew his next card, "I draw!"

He saw that it was the spell card he had recently added to his deck, the quick play spell card Big Return which would allow him to use a 'once per turn' ability one more time the same turn. At that moment his Pendulum began to glow and

VISION,

Yuya saw the large dragon with a green eye and a yellow eye in front of him and it roared, Yuya could feel the dragon's desire to fight and win this duel for him. Yuya smiled, "Don't worry, I'm gonna set you free my friend".

END OF THE VISION,

Yuya placed the spell card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Big Return, this card allows me to use a 'once per turn' effect for a second time this turn". Yuya pointed at Trump Witch, "So with Big Return's effect, I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum ability once again". A beam came out of her wand and formed the vortex once again.

Yuya then jumped off of Rune-Eyes, "I choose Performapal Silver Claw and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to…" Both Rune-Eyes and Silver Claw got sucked into the vortex, "Fusion Summon!"

Gongenzaka looked shocked when he heard that, "What?"

Sora also looked shocked, "He's gonna…" Yuzu then completed the sentence, "Fusion Summon again?"

A glow came out of Yuya's extra deck for a moment before it opened up and a card came out of it and he grabbed it, "Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power!"

He placed his hands together above his head, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A dragon that looked similar to Odd-Eyes appeared on the field, only its body armor was light green, the spikes on his back had claws on the top of it and fur around his horn and neck and throat and it had a green eye and a yellow eye, Atk: 3000.

Gongenzaka took a step backwards in shock when he saw the second fusion dragon that Yuya had just summoned.

Mr Gongenzaka gasped in shock while Nico chuckled for himself while he clapped his hands and Yuzu and the kids also gasped in shock.

Yuya then with a smirk jumped up on Beast-Eyes's neck and grabbed a hold of its horns before the dragon jumped in the sky while Gongenzaka gasped in shock as he saw the dragon gather fire in its mouth, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Superheavy Koujin Susano-O right now, Hell Dive Burst!" Beast-Eyes unleashed a stream of fire that took the shape of Beast-Eyes's head and roared as it flew towards Susano-O.

Gongenzaka covered his face as the fire attack hit Susano-O who got destroyed once again, causing Gongenzaka to stumble backwards from the shockwaves from the attack, Gongenzaka LP: 1800-1200.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka, "At this moment, Hope Stairs effect activates once again and Beast-Eyes gains 400 extra attack points", Beast-Eyes, Atk: 3000-3400

Beast-Eyes then landed on the ground and turned towards Gongenzaka while Yuya and Yuya got a smile on his face, "And next, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle, he can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the attack points of the beast type monster I used to summon him, and since Silver Claw's attack points is 1800, this duel is over Gongenzaka".

Beast-Eyes got surrounded by fire and unleashed a stream of fire towards Gongenzaka and slammed in to his chest and sent him flying to the ground, Gongenzaka LP: 1200-0.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka while he was still standing on Beast-Eyes's back, "I've won Gongenzaka". The action field then disappeared and Beast-Eyes vanished and Yuya landed on the floor. He then grabbed Beast-Eyes's card on his field while Rune-Eyes came out of his graveyard along with his other cards.

He placed the other cards in his deck before he looked at Rune-Eyes and Beast-Eyes with a smile, _Thanks for your help you two_. He then placed them into his extra deck. He then looked at Gongenzaka who sat up along on the floor.

However the next moment he heard someone cry out to him, "Big bro Yuya!" Yuya followed the sound and saw the kids come running towards him before they surrounded him and Ayu hugged his arm while all of them smiled, "You did it, you won!" All three of them said.

Yuya looked at them shocked, "You guys… were you watching this whole time?"

Ayu nodded her head while she let go of his arm, "Yeah of course we did, but Nico told us that we couldn't cheer you on in person so…"

Tatsuya looked at Yuya with a smile, "We watched in secret, after all this was your most important duel of the four, so there was no way we were gonna miss it".

Yoko then walked over to them, "If you're aiming to become a pro, you'll have to be able to win even when you're the away team in the duel". Yuya looked at her shocked, "Mom!"

Shuzo quickly appeared next to Yuya with an excited smile on his face, "And you managed to pull off a splendid victory! You were on fire Yuya, really hot-blooded!"

Sora placed his heads behind his head with a large lollipop in his mouth, "No kidding, I got quite excited as well as we watched the duel, never expected you to use a Pendulum ability to Fusion Summon, or that you would Fusion Summon twice on top of that".

Yuya then turned towards Yuzu who walked towards him with a happy smile on her face, "Yuya, congratulation". She was really happy that he had managed to win the duel despite being in a disadvantage throughout most of it.

Yuya looked at them shocked before he got a happy smile on his face and shook his head slightly, _I see now, they were watching over me and supporting me even though I wasn't aware of it, I should've realized it earlier_.

However he soon saw Gongenzaka walk up to him and got a troubled expression on his face, "Gongenzaka…" He then looked down on the floor, "I'm sorry, since I won, your entry into the Junior Youth Championship is…"

However Gongenzaka got a smile on his face as he looked at Yuya, "Don't worry about it too much Yuya, there is a week left before the Championship starts so I still have a chance to qualify in time for it. I'm just glad that I was able to push you this far". He held out his hand towards Yuya who looked at Gongenzaka and got a smile on his face and shook hands with Gongenzaka.

Shuzo was crying tears of happiness, "So moving! This is truly a friendship between men". However the next moment he groaned in pain as Yuzu smacked him in the back of his head, "Calm down dad".

Mr Gongenzaka were also crying, moved by the scene as well, "Noboru, you fought well! You both are splendid duelists!" He then dried his tears with his sleeve. Nico looked at Yuya with a smile, _Well done Yuya, I knew that I had chosen the right duelist, you have what it takes to become a pro as great as your father Yusho Sakaki, if not even greater_ , Nico thought as he watched Gongenzaka hugging Yuya while he cried in happiness for his friend while Yuya struggled to get out of the hug.

Finally Yuya managed to break free from Gongenzaka's hug and moved away from him a little while he had a smile on his face.

However the next moment he felt someone grab his right arm and pulled him away a little. He turned his head to his right and saw his mom smiling at him, "Well done Yuya for qualifying for the Junior Youth Championship, however I knew you would make it". Yuya smiled at her, happy to hear that she believed in him that much.

Yoko then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "And with this, maybe it's time to be a little more honest, right?" Yuya looked at her confused and she sighed with a smile, "I mean being honest with Yuzu about your feelings for her".

Yuya swallowed as he fought back a blush that tried to appear on his face, "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Yoko chuckled while she looked at Yuya, "Yuya, I'm your mother and from how you sometimes look at her, I could easy see that you have strong feelings for Yuzu".

Yuya now felt the blush appear on his face and he closed his eyes and sighed, "So what? Are you telling me to tell her right here and now? I can't do that! After all I know for sure that she won't feel the same way for me".

Yoko sighed feeling troubled over how dense her son was. After all Yuzu were even more obvious about her feelings for Yuya than Yuya were about his feelings for her. She then smiled at him again, "No I don't mean that you should tell her now, but like Gongenzaka said, there is still a week before the Championship, so I was thinking about you and Yuzu spending a day having fun together just the two of you and tell her during that time, in other words, to go on a date with her". Yuya looked at his mom like she had just grown a second head, wondering if she was crazy.

A WHILE LATER AT LDS,

Nakajima stood in front of Reiji who sat behind his desk, "President, it appears that Yuya Sakaki's entry into the Junior Youth Championship has been decided".

Reiji nodded his head, "I see, so he won his fourth match in other words. That means that all of the duelists I've had my eye on are accounted for".

Nakajima nodded his head, "Yes sir, also… regarding the incident with Masumi Koutsu, Yaiba Toudou and Hokuto Shijima…"

Reiji turned towards him and looked at him, "Have you finished erasing their memories?"

Nakajima nodded his head again, "Yes sir, all their memories about their duel against Shun Kurosaki that night as well as anything else related to him has been erased".

Reiji nodded his head, "Good work Nakajima, "Now the preparations for Kurosaki's entry into the Junior Youth Championship is complete. Now all that's left is to see how much power he will display in it, of course that applies to all of the others as well". He said as he pressed a tablet on his desk and an image of a knight on a horse with a lance in his hand appeared on it with the words Lancers Selection next to him.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked through images of duelists on the tablet before he stopped at Yuya's image, "From among these few, how many of them will become lances to fight for our world?"

 **So Yuya won his fourth duel against Gongenzaka even though he hesitated in the beginning to fight against his best friend. Yuya had a lot of trouble especially after Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned Superheavy Koujin Susano-O. However with the Pendulum ability of Performapal Trump Witch he managed to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes again, as well as his new Fusion monster Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to win the duel. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	19. Date and ambush

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya prepared for his last duel which would decide if he would be allowed to participate in the Junior Youth Championship, however he got troubled and worried when he found out that his last opponent was Gongenzaka and that he also needed one more victory in order to enter the Championship. Yuya was pushed in to a corner pretty early when Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned Superheavy Koujin Susano-O. However Yuya managed to turn things around and win the duel after he managed to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and soon after that he also summoned his new Fusion monster Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by using Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability. What's gonna happen to Yuya and his friends next?**

Chapter 19- Date and ambush

Yuya was sitting on his bed with his arms and legs crossed while he looked at a bunch of different clothes he owned that lied on his bed. He sighed, "Seriously, I don't know if I should thank mom or be angry at her for making me do this". He sighed to himself, it had gone two days since his duel against Gongenzaka and it was Saturday, and it was the day he would have the 'date' his mom suggested with Yuzu. He thought back to when his mom put him in a situation that caused this to happen.

FLASHBACK,

All of them walked out of the Gongenzaka dojo and Sora threw up his arms in the air excited, "Alright, now that Yuya has _finally_ qualified for the Junior Youth Championship…" He ignored the glare Yuya sent his way over how he said that, "Let's celebrate with a lot of cake and sweets at You Show Duel!" The others agreed since they all wanted to celebrate that Yuya and Sora had managed to qualify for the Championship.

Yuya looked at Gongenzaka with a troubled expression on his face, "Are you sure you want to celebrate with us Gongenzaka? I mean you haven't qualified yet and it might feel awkward since we're celebrating that both Sora and I have qualified, especially since I qualified by defeating you when we both only needed one more duel to qualify".

Gongenzaka smiled at Yuya, "Don't tell me that you're still worried about that! I already told you Yuya that I still have a week left before the Championship begins to I still have time to meet the qualification requirements, right now however I want to celebrate that two of my friends has qualified". Yuya's troubled expression disappeared and he smiled at Gongenzaka and nodded his head.

Yoko turned her eyes slightly towards her son while a smirk appeared on her face, "Alright, I and Shuzo will buy a few cakes and some sweets and sodas. However Yuya needs to talk to Yuzu about something in private so let's go ahead of them okay?"

Yuya looked at his mom shocked and worried, since he clearly remembered what she had suggested only a short while ago, "Mom! What are you doing? You can't just…" However he got quiet when he saw his mom give him a look that said 'Just do it Yuya'! He sighed silently for himself since he knew that he wasn't going to win this argument.

Yoko looked at the kids, "Alright then kids, let's get going". Sora cheered while Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi turned towards Yuya with knowing and expecting smiles on their faces, causing Yuya to get nervous, could the kids know what he felt for Yuzu like his mom did? Was he really that obvious?

However he didn't notice how Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu who had a nervous expression on her face, while he suspected that Yuya _might_ have feelings for Yuzu so couldn't he prove it. However he did know that Yuzu had really strong feelings for their friend, so if this talk was about Yuya confessing any possible feelings for her, then maybe they would come to the celebrating as a couple.

All of the others walked away leaving Yuzu and Yuya alone. Shuzo looked at Yoko confused, "Yoko, what did Yuya want to talk about with Yuzu?" The kids looked at him shocked and actually slapped themselves in their faces while Sora sighed since he had suspected that Shuzo didn't know about the feelings Yuya and Yuzu had for each other.

Yoko looked at Shuzo with a smile, "Actually I only said that in order to give Yuya a reason to ask Yuzu out on a date".

Shuzo looked like a question mark for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock, "Wait, a date? But why… how long…"

Yoko however interrupted while she laughed a little, "How long have Yuya liked her? I know Yuzu started to look at Yuya like a boy she liked a while before Yusho disappeared and as for Yuya, he started to look at her like a girl he liked about two years ago, and this date will be a way for them to _finally_ understand that their feelings are not one-sided like both of them believes".

Shuzo immediately turned around and tried to walk back towards the two teens however both Yoko and Gongenzaka grabbed his shirt and pulled him with them. Shuzo desperately tried to escape, "Please let me go! My little angel is too young to start dating yet!"

Yoko sighed and looked at Shuzo, "Shuzo, she's 14 years old, a lot of kids start dating when they're 12 or 13. She's at a good age to start dating the boy that she loves, that is if Yuya actually manage to confess his love for her".

Gongenzaka looked back at his two friends and saw Yuya rub the back of his head while Yuzu looked at him, "I knew about Yuzu's feelings for him and I also suspected that Yuya had feelings for her as well and it seems like I was correct about that". The kids and Sora nodded their heads while Yoko and Gongenzaka dragged away Shuzo while he kept struggling to break free of their grip.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuya rubbed the back of his head nervously, _Okay it's official_ , _Mom's gonna pay for putting me in this situation later_.

Yuzu looked at Yuya feeling a little nervous as well, _What could Yuya want to talk to me about in private? Could it be that he's gonna…_ However she shook her head, there was no way that Yuya would confess his feelings for her because she was sure he didn't feel that way about her.

Yuya sighed, he decided to get this over with, he would ask Yuzu to spend the day with him and have fun together on Saturday and then try to confess his feelings to her and then get rejected by her. He knew that it would hurt, however he decided to just do it so it would give him peace at mind that he had at least tried.

Yuya smiled at Yuzu, "You see Yuzu, I was thinking that we have not spent some time just having fun together since you have been busy being taught Fusion Summoning by Sora and I have been busy with my four duels, I thought that maybe you and I could go and have some fun together this Saturday? Maybe go to the amusement park or a movie or maybe both".

Yuzu felt her cheeks heat up a little bit, if she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that Yuya just asked her out on a date, however that was impossible. She forced her beating heart to calm down before she smiled at Yuya, "Sure, why not? It sounds fun".

Yuya looked at her shocked before a smile appeared on his face, "Alright! Then how about you come to my house around 1.00 PM at Saturday then?" Yuzu nodded her head and then both of them began to walk again to get to You Show Duel before Sora could eat all of the cakes and sweets.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya sighed, his mom had suggested that he should wear something different from his usual clothes so now he was trying to choose which clothes he should wear.

He then grabbed a black shirt, a red vest and a pair of dark blue almost black jeans. He then took off his normal clothes and put the ones he had chosen on and looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that it didn't look half bad however he was too used to wearing his school uniform.

He then heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" The door then opened up and Yoko walked in. She looked at her son with a smile on her face, "You look really good in that Yuya, I also had placed a pair of black shoes downstairs that should match your clothes pretty well, also you should hurry since Yuzu will be here soon".

Yuya nodded, he put his goggles on the top of his head and then placed his Pendulum around his neck. Yoko looked at him and nodded, Yuya had had those goggles for so long that it would look weird if he _didn't_ have them on his head and it was the same with his Pendulum.

Yuya then grabbed his deck and Duel Disk, he looked at his mom who raised an eyebrow, "Hey, some weird stuff has been happening recently, so you can't be too careful". Yoko nodded her head even though she was not completely sure about what Yuya was talking about.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya stood outside of his house with a backpack on his back waiting on Yuzu. He stomped on the ground with his right foot nervously, he had managed to stay calm until now however now that he was about to go on what was at least for him a date with Yuzu, he was ready to run back in and lock the door, thinking he would just make himself look like an even bigger fool than he normally did.

He then suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned towards the sound and swallowed, Yuzu stood there in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white top and a small red jeans jacket with a small bag handing on her right shoulder.

Yuzu looked at Yuya nervous, "Dad suggested that I should wear something different than what I usually wear, it doesn't look weird on me right?"

Yuya raised an eyebrow, "Weird on you? It looks really good on you Yuzu". Yuzu blushed when she heard that and turned her eyes to the right while she smiled a little, "You also look good in what you're currently wearing Yuya".

Yuya smiled and looked at her "Should we get going now Yuzu?" Yuzu looked at him and nodded her head with a smile and they then walked to get to the amusement park.

A WHILE LATER AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK,

Yuya and Yuzu looked around, it sure were crowded today. Yuya looked at her, "So what do you want to do first Yuzu?" Yuzu looked around and saw a rollercoaster with a few loops, "How about we ride that rollercoaster?"

Yuya looked at it before he looked at Yuzu and nodded his head, "Sure why not?" Both of them then bought a ticket so they could ride the rollercoaster. Soon they sat in the cart and were going up for the tracks of the rollercoaster. They then soon saw how it went straight down, "Here we go!" Yuya shouted before he and Yuzu shouted in excitement as the rollercoaster went down in high speed and before going up again and were getting close to the first of the three loops.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya sat on a bench holding his head, he had gotten a bit dizzy from the rollercoaster. He had no problems with rollercoaster at all, however when you ride it three times and loops nine times, it's understandable if you get a little dizzy.

He jumped a little however when he felt something cold touch his cheek, he looked next to him and saw Yuzu standing there with a soda in each hand, she looked at him worried, "Are you sure you're feeling okay Yuya?"

Yuya smiled and took the soda, "Yeah, I'm lot less dizzy than I was just a while ago, but I guess we really should have stopped after the second rollercoaster ride". Yuzu smiled sheepishly and sat down next to him, planning on waiting until he wasn't dizzy anymore.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu were walking while they were eating cotton candy that Yuya had bought for them. Yuya suddenly noticed that Yuzu wasn't walking next to him and saw her standing at a stand.

He walked up to her and saw that it was a stand where you were supposed to knock down milk bottles with balls. He saw what she was staring at, a Kuriboh plushie. Yuya looked at her, "Do you want it?" Yuzu got an embarrassed expression for a moment, and for a moment Yuya thought that she would deny it, however she then nodded her head.

Yuya gave her his cotton candy before he placed money on the stand, the man behind the stand took the money and then gave Yuya three balls to throw. Yuya aimed and tossed the first ball, it flew right next to the bottles on the right side, he then threw the second one and it knocked the top three of the nine bottles down.

Yuya then concentrated as he aimed the last ball, he then tossed the ball and managed to knock away the three bottles at the bottom causing all of them to fall down.

The man behind the stand grabbed Kuriboh and handed it over to Yuya who took it and gave it to Yuzu who took it with a huge happy smile on her face, which caused Yuya to smile as well.

The man behind the stand smiled as he looked at them before he leaned forward and whispered to Yuya, "You got a really cute girlfriend there".

Yuya blushed as he looked at the man, "She's not my girlfriend! she's just one of my two best friends!" He quickly whispered back.

The man behind the stand got a smirk on his face, "But you want her to be your girlfriend right?" Yuya opened his mouth to say something while he blushed even more. However no sound came out of his mouth.

The man chuckled, "Come on, it's pretty much written all over your face kid, also it's not something to be embarrassed about, also considering how the two of you look together, I think you would be a good couple". Yuya thought that it wasn't possible for his face to get redder than it already was.

Yuzu who was unaware of their conversation looked at Yuya, "So should we get going?" Yuya quickly nodded his hand and quickly took his cotton candy from her and walked away with quick steps with a confused Yuzu following him while the man behind the stand chuckled a little.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya walked with Yuzu who had placed her Kuriboh plushie in her bag, they then saw a Haunted House attraction and Yuya looked at Yuzu, "I know that those things aren't usually so scary, however do you want to go inside of it?"

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face, "Sure, why not?" Yuya smiled as both of them walked towards the Haunted House.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu walked through the Haunted House, so far a ghost had appeared from behind a wall, they had walked over a pitfall and a goblin had appeared out of a hole in the wall.

Suddenly a pale arm came out of a hole in wall while holding dead flowers in its hand. Yuya stopped only because if he kept walking he would've walked straight in to the arm. He looked at Yuzu and sighed, "So not scary, right Yuzu?" Yuzu sighed and nodded her head since she agreed with Yuya on this.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu walked away from the amusement park, the movie would start in one and a half hour and they needed to be at the cinema at least a half hour before it started so they wanted something to eat before it began.

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "So Yuzu, where do you want to eat?" Yuzu looked around searching for a good place to eat.

She then pointed at a hamburger place, "What do you say about hamburgers Yuya? It was a while since we ate it together right?"

Yuya nodded with a smile, "Sure, if you want to them let's get going, it would be good with two Super Cheese Burgers now!" Yuzu shook her head while she chuckled and they entered the hamburger place.

50 MINUTES LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu had arrived at the cinema and entered, they got over to the counter and Yuya spoke, "Hi, I'm Yuya Sakaki this is Yuzu Hiragi". He pointed at Yuzu before he spoke again, "We're here to pick up two tickets for the wandering duelist". The wandering duelist was a recently released movie that was really popular among young duelist. It was about a duelist that wondered from time to time and settled fights and troubles in it, like a wondering cowboy, only instead of using guns to settle it, they used Duel Monsters cards to settle the disputes with a duel.

The girl behind the counter handed out two tickets. Yuya took the tickets and thanked the girl who gave him a really charming smile, causing Yuzu to get a jealous expression on her face and she went over to a seat and sat down violently, causing Yuya to look at her confused.

Yuya walked over and sat down next to her, "Hey Yuzu, why do you seem so angry all of a sudden?" Yuzu sent him a small glare, however she stopped when she saw the confused and concerned expression on Yuya's face, feeling a little bad about overreacting like that.

She gave him a small smile, "It's nothing really Yuya, I was just being stupid so please forget about it, now let's discuss what might be waiting for us at the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya looked once again confused over her sudden change in attitude, however he got a smile on his face, "Well no matter what, we will win our way through any obstacles that gets in our way with our entertainment dueling, right?"

Yuzu chuckled, "You're right, since you, I and Sora can all use Fusion Summoning and you can also use Xyz Summoning, we should be able to overcome any obstacle that comes in". Yuya chuckled a little nervous. He still hadn't told Yuzu, Gongenzka, Shuzo and Sora about him being able to Synchro Summon or about his Synchro monster Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "However I at first couldn't believe it when the kids told me about your first duel against the famous teenage chef Michie after it was over and that you had used Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon in it, I haven't seen you use him in a few years, I wish I could have been there to see his glorious return".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Trust me, I won't stop using him just like that. I might not always have him in my deck, but I'm gonna use him from time to time, so you're gonna get to see him and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon in battle again Yuzu". Yuzu's smile grew a little when he said that.

The two of them then continued talking until the movie was about to begin. The two of them walked towards the movie theater in order to get to their seats before the movie would begin.

2 HOURS LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu walked out of the cinema while they were smiling, "I can understand why that movie is popular among young duelists, it was amazing!" Yuya said excited.

Yuzu nodded her head, Yeah, especially that part when the wandering duelist faced that guy who ruled over that village with an iron hand, that duel was intense but in the end the wandering duelist managed to win the duel".

Yuya nodded before he noticed that the sky had started to get dark, "It's getting late, we should get you home and then I will get home as well". Yuzu nodded her head, she was a bit disappointed that this fun day with Yuya was about to end, but she knew that they needed to get home before it got too late.

Yuya at the same time was thinking to himself, _I haven't yet told Yuzu what I feel for her, I know that mom said that I should try to do it today on this date, however even though I had a few good moments to do so I just couldn't gather the courage to do it, however it's bit to walk to get to Yuzu's house, maybe I will get another chance before we go our separate ways for tonight_.

However Yuya then noticed something, he saw the shadows of three people behind them. Yuya narrowed his eyes, were they just walking this way or were they follow him and Yuzu?

He decided he didn't want to find out. He looked at Yuzu, "Let's hurry up Yuzu". He then grabbed her wrist and began to pull her.

Yuzu looked at Yuya shocked, "Huh? W-wait a minute, what's going on Yuya?" However Yuya didn't answer and just looked over his shoulder slightly, he gritted his teeth when he saw that the three people behind them had increased their speed as well, which meant they were following him and Yuzu.

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "We're being followed". Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face and looked behind her and saw the three people that had started to run behind them.

Yuya and Yuzu ran around a corner, they looked over their shoulders and they saw the ones chasing them come around the corner, however Yuya immediately noticed that something was wrong, "Hey wait a minute! Where is the third one?"

However the next moment when they ran past an alley a pair of arms came out of it and pulled Yuzu in to it, causing her to scream in shock and fear. Yuya stopped when he saw this happen and ran in to the alley and saw a teenage guy with brownish red spiky hair who was a head taller than Yuya and Yuzu standing there while holding Yuzu in a tight grip so she wouldn't be able to escape.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he felt his rage starting to boil inside of him, "Listen to me whoever you are because I'm just gonna say this once, let her go NOW!"

The teenager chuckled when he heard that, "Are you telling me that you have forgotten my face you pathetic loser?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes confused for a moment before they widened in shock, "Hold on, are you… Hayata Himura?" Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face and looked up to see the guy nod his head with a smirk on his face, Yuya narrowed his eyes troubled, "But… that means that the other two are…" He turned around when he heard footsteps behind himself and saw two teenagers that were just as tall as Hayata walk towards them, one of them had dark blue hair and the other one had black hair.

Hayata nodded his head again, "That's right, my childhood friends Daichi Maeda and Jin Yoshida". The dark blue haired one who was Daichi and the black haired one who was Jin chuckled while they looked at Yuya.

Yuya turned towards Hayata and narrowed his eyes, "And what do you guys want with us?" These three used to bully him and beat him up because of his father's disappearance because Yuya kept defending his father.

Hayata narrowed his eyes, "You do you that you're a pretty big topic in Maiami City right now right, because of the awesome Pendulum Summoning that is wasted on someone like you". Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

Hayata continued, "I mean even with it, there is no way someone like you could win against Strong Ishijima without cheating, and then we heard something ridicules about you beating Akio Tanaka in a duel as well".

Yuya narrowed his eyes and reached out for his deck box and took out his deck, he then looked through it and grabbed a card and turned it around, Hayata's eyes widened when he saw it, "But… isn't that…?"

Yuya nodded and looked at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's card, "That's right, this is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and to be more specific, it's Akio's card! He gave it to me as a prize after I defeated him since he had planned to take My Odd-Eyes if he had won our duel".

Hayata gritted his teeth since that meant that Yuya really had defeated Akio, he narrowed his eyes, _Akio is such an honorable fool! Why would he choose to give away his own ace monster just because he planned to take this loser's ace monster?_

Hayata looked at Yuya, "Well then, we're here to take ALL of your Pendulum cards from you since they're just wasted on someone like you".

Yuzu glared at Hayata, "And who are you to decide that huh? I have heard about what you and you're two friends have been doing for a while, attacking certain duelists you find out have rare and strong cards and most of the time challenge them to two on one duels while using an ante rule where the loser have to give away their best cards".

Hayata shrugged with his shoulders before he looked down at her, "That's how it is, strong cards should belong to the strong like me and my friends, not loser punks like the ones we usually face, of course no one can a bigger loser than Yuya Sakaki over there, the son of the coward duelist Yusho Sakaki". Jin and Daichi laughed and nodded their heads in agreement while Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Yuzu glared at all three of them, "Yuya is NOT a loser and uncle Yusho is NOT a coward! The real cowards here are people like you who gang up on defenseless people".

Hayata and his friends gritted his teeth before he turned his eyes back to Yuya, "So what do you say Sakaki! Are you gonna accept facing me and Jin together as a tag team alone with your Pendulum cards at stake? Or are you gonna run away like and prove that you're just as much of a coward as your father?"

Yuya forced himself to calm down, he took a deep breath and looked at Hayata, "Well I don't think I have much of a choice, after all I doubt you will release Yuzu until after I accept the duel and it's finished, am I correct?"

Hayata chuckled, "Your right, you don't have a choice, now follow us". He then handed Yuzu over to Daichi and Yuya then followed them while trying to find a way out of this mess, if he tried to call the cops then they might hurt Yuzu, so he had to do as they said for now.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya stood across from Hayata and Jin while Daichi stood on the side while he held Yuzu in place. Yuya, Jin and Hayata placed their Duel Disks on their arms.

Hayata looked at Yuya, "Okay so here are the rules, none of us can draw or attack during our first turn. And since we're two against one, we'll allow you to draw two cards during each one of your draw phases".

Yuya nodded his head and then all three of them drew their first five cards. Yuya looked at Jin and Hayata, "I'll start". Hayata nodded his head.

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "I'll start by summoning Performapal Fire Mufflion in attack mode". Fire Mufflion appeared on the field, Atk: 800. Yuya looked at them, "And with that I end my turn".

Hayata chuckled, "Looks like you're still using your pathetic Performapal monsters, I guess this will be easier than I thought, it's my turn now". He grabbed a card in his hand, "Since you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can summon the level 5 Cyber Dragon from my hand". A long mechanical dragon without legs or arms appeared on his field with a mechanical roar, Atk: 2100.

Hayata then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I place one card face down and end my turn". He placed it into his Duel Disk, the card then appeared in front of him before it vanished. Hayata then looked at Jin, "Alright Jin, let's finish this quickly".

Jin nodded his head and grabbed a card in his hand, "It's my turn, and I summon Souleating Oviraptor in attack mode". An oviraptor appeared on the field while spiritual energy came out of its body, Atk: 1800.

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and showed that it was a Giant Rex card, "Next Souleating Oviraptor's special ability activates! When this card is normal or special summoned, I can either add a dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand or send one from my deck to my graveyard, and so I choose to send my Giant Rex to my graveyard". He placed Giant Rex into his graveyard.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _Okay that's weird, why would he send a powerful monster like Giant Rex to his graveyard, he must be planning something._

Jin then grabbed another card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared on his field before it vanished.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, Hayata had summoned a level 5 monster with 2100 attack points on his first turn and then so had Jin summoned a monster with 1800 attack points, the only monster Yuya had in his hand that could beat either of them were Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, however the only other Pendulum monster he had in his hand were Performapal Trump Witch.

Hayata chuckled and looked at Yuya, "Well looks like you are too scared to even draw your cards even though you're allowed to draw two at once you coward, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all you're the son of Yusho Sakaki".

Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that. However before he could say anything so heard they a loud scream and looked at the direction Daichi and Yuzu was at and saw Daichi jumping on his left foot on the spot while he was holding his right foot in pain.

Yuya understood immediately that Yuzu had stomped on his foot _hard_! Yuzu then walked over towards them with an angry expression on her face, "I've already told you, neither Yuya or his father are cowards, we don't know what happened that day, something bad might have happened to uncle Yusho, but no one has ever thought about that, all people sees are the coward that ran away from the title match, all of you are heartless and…"

However a loud noise could be heard the next moment and she gasped in pain, Yuya looked worried when he saw her collapse and how Daichi held her with an angry expression on his face, Yuya gritted his teeth as he felt pure rage when he realized that Daichi had knocked her unconscious. He however narrowed his eyes confused when he suddenly felt weird emotions appear from deep within him, the urges to completely crush and destroy the people in front of him, something he had never felt before in his life, and he only felt those impulses get stronger and stronger.

Hayata looked at Yuzu, "She sure is annoying every time she opens her damned mouth, however…" He got a smirk on his mouth while he looked at the unconscious Yuzu, "She's pretty cute when she's quiet, what do you guys say about us having a little _fun_ with her after we crush this loser?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard what Hayata had just said, he then felt pure hatred and rage boil up within him and he lowered his head so his eyes got hidden by his hair.

Jin also got a smirk on his face, "Sure why not? I mean I think she would be able to satisfy the three of us, and so let's finish this quickly and then…"

He however got quiet when they heard a dark voice speak to them, "Don't you dare…" They looked at Yuya whose hand that were holding his cards trembled in anger. Hayata and Jin then suddenly felt an intense killing intent coming from Yuya that didn't feel like it could come from a human being.

Yuya looked up with an expression of pure rage on his face, "Don't you bastards dare to touch her with your filthy hands!" Jin, Hayata and Daichi looked at him in pure shock over his reaction, however what shocked them the most was that his pupils that were black a moment ago now were glowing red.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" Yuya drew two cards from his deck and looked at them and narrowed his eyes. He then placed one of them in his hand and then grabbed Trump Witch and revealed her along with the other card he had drawn, "I now use the Scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale!" He then placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The two Pendulum Zones appeared behind him and Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch flew up in them and the numbers 1 and 4 appeared underneath them.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "Performapal Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability activates! As long as he remains in the Pendulum Zone, the Scale of the monster in my other Pendulum Zone is increased and by how much is based on how what Scale it already has, since Trump Witch is a Scale 4 it's increased by 4". The number 4 underneath Trump Witch then changed to the number 8.

Yuya looked at Jin and Hayata with his glowing his, "And with that, I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servant!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and a red beam came down from it, "Now appear with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya turned his eyes towards Hayata who took a step backwards a little scared, "You really shouldn't have summoned a level 5 monster on your first turn Himura". Hayata swallowed nervously when he heard the coldness in Yuya's voice.

Yuya then pointed at Cyber Dragon, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Cyber Dragon with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared and unleashed his attack towards Cyber Dragon and hit him with it and the orbs on the spikes on his back began to glow, "And now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability activates! When he battles a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!"

The force behind Odd-Eyes attack doubled and Cyber Dragon got destroyed, Hayata groaned in pain as his feet were sliding backwards from the force of the attack, Hayata LP: 4000-3200.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Fire Mufflion, "But don't think I'm done yet, I activate Performapal Fire Mufflion's special ability! Once per turn when a Pendulum monster destroys a monster in battle and this card is in attack mode, by making Fire Mufflion unable to attack this turn, Odd-Eyes gains 200 attack points until the end of the battle phase and can make a second attack this turn".

Fire Mufflion roared as he formed the ring of fire, Odd-Eyes roared before he ran towards it and jumped through it, Atk: 2500-2700. Yuya then pointed at Hayata, "Strike him again Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes roared and unleashed his Spiral Strike Burst once again and hit the ground in front of Hayata and sent him flying to the ground, Hayata LP: 3200-500.

Yuya looked at Hayata while he slowly got back up from the ground before he turned towards Jin, "And don't think I have forgotten about you".

Jin looked a little scared for a second until he got a smirk on his face, "I admit you had me worried there for a moment, however like you said, Fire Mufflion can only use his ability once per turn, which means that your Odd-Eyes can't attack anymore".

Yuya however got a smirk on his face, "Well then I guess it's good I have another plan in mind". He held up his hand towards Trump Witch, "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability! Once per turn during my main phase or battle phase, I can use monsters on my side of the field in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

Jin and Hayata's eyes widened in shock when they heard that, "Say what? You're gonna Fusion Summon?" Trump Witch then unleashed a beam from her want that created a vortex on the ground.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as the glow in his eyes intensified so his pupils almost turned white, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the fiercely burning lion and give birth to a new power". Both Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion got sucked into the vortex.

Yuya held out his right hand in front of him, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes appeared on the field and unleashed a powerful roar, Atk: 3000.

Yuya then pointed at Souleating Oviraptor, "Now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Souleating Oviraptor with Hell Dive Burst!" Beast-Eyes roared while he jumped up in the air. He then gathered fire in his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire that took the shape of his head towards Souleating Oviraptor who got engulfed in fire and got destroyed, Jin shielded his face with his arms to shield it from the shockwaves, Jin LP: 4000-2800.

Yuya's smirk grew bigger, "And now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle you'll talk damage equal to his beast type fusion material's attack points, which means that since Fire Mufflion has 800 attack points, you'll take another 800 points of damage". Beast-Eyes's entire body got covered in fire as he roared again and a blast of fire flew towards Jin and hit him and sent him flying to the ground, Jin LP: 2800-2000.

Hayata looked at Yuya while he gritted his teeth, "How are you able to Fusion Summon? Also why didn't you attack me? You could have knocked me out of the duel if you had done that".

Yuya closed his eyes while he chuckled, "And finish you off so quickly? Where is the fun in that?" Yuya looked at Hayata and Jin while he narrowed his eyes, with a cruel smirk on his face, "Because of what you did earlier to Yuzu, I'm gonna take my time picking you guys apart, and once I'm done with you, you're never gonna want to pick up a Duel Monster deck ever again".

Hayata narrowed his eyes, Yuya's words caused fear to go down his spine for some reason, however he ignored it and pressed the image of his face down on his Duel DIsk, "We'll see about that, I activate my trap card, Damage Condenser! With this card I can now summon a monster from my deck whose attack points are equal or less than the damage I just took".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "The card I'm gonna summon is Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode". A monster that like a Cyber Dragon that someone had just started to build appeared on the field, Atk: 400.

Yuya got a mocking smile on his face, "You could have summoned any monster you have with 3500 or less attack points and you summoned that thing?"

Hayata chuckled, "Trust me, this card will help me bring down that Beast-Eyes and destroy you". He was really relieved he hadn't activated it before since he didn't attack with Fire Mufflion like he had believed that he would, after all Cyber Dragon Core was important for his plan.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Well it doesn't matter, I will take it down soon enough". Yuya then grabbed the remaining three cards in his hand and placed them into his Duel Disk, "I place three cards face down and then I end my turn". Three cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Hayata placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it and placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in it, "Now I activate the spell card Machine Duplication, this card allows me to target a machine monster on my field that has 500 or less attack points, then I can summon up to two monsters with the same name from my deck".

He then pointed at Cyber Dragon Core, "And when Cyber Dragon Core is on the field or in the graveyard his name becomes Cyber Dragon, which means that I now can summon my two remaining Cyber Dragons from my deck". Two more Cyber Dragons appeared on the field, Atk x 2: 2100.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode". A mechanical dragon with yellow lines across its body and three spikes pointing up on its back appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Hayata Pointed at Cyber Dragon Drei, "And now his special ability activates, when he's normal summoned, the levels of all Cyber Dragons on my field becomes 5, and just like Core, his name becomes Cyber Dragon on the field and in the graveyard". Cyber Dragon Drei & Cyber Dragon Core LV: 4-5/2-5.

He then held up his right hand, "And next I overlay my level 5 Cyber Dragon Core and Cyber Dragon Drei to build the overlay network".

Both Drei and Core turned into yellow energy and flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system, "Now cybernetic dragon, be reborn as a new greater force and crush our foes, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 5, Cyber Dragon Nova!" A large mechanical dragon with large mechanical wings appeared with two yellow orbs moving in orbits around it. It had two arms and the upper part of its body was black and light red, Atk: 2100.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Polymerization! And with it I now fuse together the two Cyber Dragons on my field". Two Cyber Dragons on his field roared before they got sucked into the vortex, "Now my two cybernetic dragons, become one and strike down the foes in your path". He put his hands together in front of him, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, Cyber Twin Dragon".

A Cyber Dragon with two heads appeared on the field in front of him, Atk: 2800. Hayata looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "Now you got surprised right? Yes I can use both Xyz Summon and Fusion Summon as well! Me and my friends used to be students at LDS and there I learned to Fusion Summon since my Cyber Dragons has a lot of Fusion forms, however when I learned about Cyber Dragon Nova, I also wanted to learn how to use it, so after a while I managed to get permission to learn Xyz as well and got my hands on two Cyber Dragon Nova cards".

He then shrugged with his shoulders, "However we got expelled from LDS because I and my friends forced other students in to ante duels which usually were two against one, however I were allowed to keep my Fusion and Xyz related cards as well as my Xyz and Fusion monsters".

Yuya had an uninterested expression on his face, "Doesn't matter, neither of them are strong enough to take down my Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Hayata however got a smirk on his face, "We'll see about that, I now activate my Cyber Dragon Nova's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit I can revive a Cyber Dragon in my graveyard". One of Cyber Dragon Nova's overlay units shattered and a Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

He then held out his hand towards Cyber Dragon, "However he won't be staying for long because now I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's second special ability, so now during either your or my turn I can remove one Cyber Dragon that's on my field or in my hand from the game, and by doing so Cyber Dragon Nova's attack points increases by 2100 for this turn". Cyber Dragon vanished and Hayata placed him in to one of his pockets, Cyber Dragon Nova then roared as he got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 2100-4200.

Hayata then looked at the card he had just drawn before he grabbed it, "And next I activate the spell card Shrink which cuts your Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points in half". Beast-Eyes lowered his head and growled as he shrunk a little, Atk: 3000-1500.

Hayata then pointed at Beast-Eyes, "Alright Cyber Dragon Nova, attack his Beast-Eyes now". Cyber Dragon Nova started to gather red energy in his mouth.

Yuya however pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I now activate the trap card Half Unbreak! With this Beast-Eyes can't be destroyed in battle this turn and any battle damage caused in battles involving Beast-Eyes are cut in half". Bubbles appeared out of the trap card and formed a large bubble around Beast-Eyes.

Cyber Dragon Nova unleashed a stream of red energy towards Beast-Eyes, however the bubble around him absorbed the blast and protected Beast-Eyes from being destroyed, Yuya then just stood there while the shockwaves from the attack hit him, Yuya LP: 4000-2650.

Hayata gritted his teeth, "That doesn't matter, now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Double Strident Blast". Both of Cyber Twin Dragon's heads then fired a blue blast towards Beast-Eyes and the bubble absorbed the blast once again, Yuya LP: 2650-2000. Hayata looked at Yuya, "However don't think you're safe just yet, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during each battle phase, attack his Beast-Eyes again". Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed another attack that got absorbed by the bubble, Yuya gritted his teeth a little, Yuya LP: 2000-1350.

Yuya then pressed the image of one of his two remaining face down cards, "Next I activate Shock Draw, this card allows me to draw one card for every 1000 points of damage I take, which means I get to draw two cards from my deck". Yuya then drew two cards from his deck.

Hayata gritted his teeth, "I planned on ending the duel this turn, but it doesn't matter since Jin will finish you off during his next turn, I end my turn now, which means that the effect of my Shrink and your Half Unbreak now ends and my Cyber Dragon Nova also loses the points it gained". Beast-Eyes roared as he regained his normal seize, Atk: 1500-3000. Cyber Dragon Nova, Atk: 4200-2100.

Jin placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it before he pressed the image of his face down card, "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, which means that I can now bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, so come back Giant Rex". Giant Rex appeared on his field, Atk: 2000.

Jin then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Big Evolution Pill! Now in order use it I need to sacrifice a dinosaur monster on my field, so now I sacrifice Giant Rex".

Giant Rex then disappeared while Jin grabbed another card in his hand, "Now the effects of this card will remain until the end phase of your third turn from now Sakaki, and with that I summon Dark Tyranno in attack mode". A large brown Tyrannosaurus with yellow stripes on its back appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jin then grabbed one of the two last cards in his hand, "And I do know that my Dark Tyranno is weaker than your Beast-Eyes, so it's good then that I have this, by removing two dinosaurs from my graveyard, I can special summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno in attack mode".

A large black and red tyrannosaurus that a large spike on each knee appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3500. LV 10.

He then revealed the last card in his hand which was another Souleating Oviraptor, "Now I send my second Oviraptor to my graveyard in order to activate Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's special ability! Now all the monsters on your side of the field are forced in to face down defense mode". Yuya narrowed his eyes before he grabbed Beast-Eyes's card and placed it face down in defense mode, causing the dragon to disappear from the field and instead a face down monster card appeared in its place.

Jin got a smirk on his face, "And like Hayata said, I'm gonna end this now. You see if you only control monsters in defense mode then Dark Tyranno can attack your life points directly. Now finish him off Dark Tyranno!" Dark Tyranno roared and ran towards Yuya who stood there with a calm expression on his face, Dark Tyranno swung his tail towards Yuya, however Yuya pressed the image of his last face down card right before Dark Tyranno's tail hit him and caused a dust cloud to appear.

Jin and Hayata had smirks on their faces for a few moments, however the smirks soon got replaced as the dust cleared and they saw Yuya standing there with his arms crossed, Yuya LP: 1350.

Jin glared at Yuya, "Hold on, you should have lost the rest of your life points with that attack, how did you survive it?"

Yuya pointed at his last trap card, "I just activated Defense Draw, it reduced the battle damage from your last attack to 0 and then I can draw another card". Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck and drew another card.

Jin narrowed his eyes, "Well that doesn't matter, I still have Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and he can attack all of your monsters once each, also if he attacks a monster in defense mode, it's instantly destroyed at the damage step and you'll take 1000 points of damage".

Jin then pointed at the face down Beast-Eyes, "Alright Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, destroy his Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon once and for all". Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared and unleashed a stream of blue energy at the face down Beast-Eyes and it caused an explosion when it hit him and destroyed him. Yuya narrowed his eyes a little while he gritted his teeth, Yuya LP: 1350-350. Jin gritted his teeth, "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn now".

Yuya looked at them with a smirk while he placed his fingers on his deck, "And once again you guys didn't manage to finish me off, so now I guess it's my turn to finish you guys off, it's…"

However before he could draw his next card so heard he someone groan, he turned his eyes towards Yuzu who was still unconscious, "Yuya…"

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard her mumble his name even though she was unconscious. He then grabbed his head while he closed his eyes and groaned. Jin and Hayata looked at him confused. However they got quite when Yuya opened his eyes again and Hayata and Jin saw that they had stopped glowing.

Hayata narrowed his eyes, "What kind of freak are you Sakaki? First your eyes begin to glow and your personality changes, and now they have stopped glowing and your personality seems to have return to normal".

Yuya narrowed his eyes confused, while he didn't know that his eyes had glowed, he did remember a little bit about how he had acted as well as the destructed impulses that had appeared in him earlier, _Why did I act like that? Was it because of what they were talking about doing to Yuzu? If it was because of that then it would be understandable, but even so, it was pretty scary._

Yuya shook his head, _I shouldn't think about this now, I need to focus on winning this duel right now_. Yuya looked at Jin and Hayata, "It's my move now, I draw".

Yuya drew his next two cards and looked at them, his narrowed his eyes a little since right now all he could do is defend himself.

Yuya held out his arms with a smile on his face, "And now ladies and gentlemen! It's time for me to once again display the awesome power of the Pendulum Scale".

Hayata narrowed his eyes, "Oh forget about that ridicules stuff about making people smile with dueling! Like we would believe that nonsense after seeing how you acted just a moment ago".

However Yuya ignored him and continued, "And now, by using the already set Pendulum Scale, I can once again summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum appeared and swung between Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "First revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Def: 2000, "And next return Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then reappeared on the field as well, Def: 800

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally from my hand, "Performapal Hip Hippo". Hip Hippo then appeared on the field as well, Def: 800.

Hayata narrowed his eyes, "Hold on a second, your Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion were in your graveyard, so how could you bring them back just like that?"

Yuya looked at him, "It's quite simple actually, Pendulum monsters that's destroyed on the field is not sent to the graveyard, they're sent to the extra deck from where I can Pendulum Summon them back if the Scale is correct".

Yuya then grabbed two of the remaining four cards in his hand, "I end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Hayata chuckled. "Well it seems like it doesn't matter even if they're back, because it seems like your luck has finally run out Sakaki, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and placed it in to his hand before he held out his hand, "And now I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's special ability, so now by using his remaining overlay unit, I use it to bring back Cyber Dragon from my graveyard".

Cyber Dragon Nova's last overlay unit shattered and the second Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field, Atk: 2100. Hayata then pointed at Odd-Eyes, "Alright Cyber Dragon, take out his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Strident Blast". Cyber Dragon roared and unleashed a stream of blue energy towards Odd-Eyes. However Yuya held out his arm, "Not so fast, I activate the continuous trap card Performapal Great Escape!" A trap card with the image of Fire Mufflion and Lizardraw jumping out of the way of an attack appeared on the field.

Odd-Eyes roared as he jumped above the Strident Blast before he landed on the ground again. Yuya smiled at Hayata who gritted his teeth at him, "Thanks to Performapal Great Escape, once per turn, one of my monsters can't be destroyed in battle and I won't take any battle damage".

Hayata got a smirk on his face, "Clever move Sakaki, however you can only use that trick once per turn, so now go Cyber Dragon Nova, finish Odd-Eyes off". Cyber Dragon Nova unleashed a stream of red energy towards Odd-Eyes and this time he got destroyed, causing Yuya to cover his face from the shockwaves.

Hayata then pointed at Fire Mufflion and Hip Hippo, "And now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Fire Mufflion and then Hip Hippo". Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed a blast of blue energy from each of its two heads and destroyed Fire Mufflion, and then he turned towards Hip Hippo and destroyed him as well.

Hayata then looked at the card he had drawn and sighed, "Man, too bad I didn't have this in my hand before". He turned the card around and Yuya saw what looked like a mechanical Tyrannosaurus, "I drew Cyber Dinosaur, which can be special summoned from my hand when you special summon a monster from your hand, so I guess I have no choice but to end my turn now".

Hayata looked at Jin, "Looks like you're the one who gets to finish him off after all".

Jin nodded his head and placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then pointed at Yuya, "This is the end Sakaki! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, attack his life points directly and end this once and for all".

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared and gathered blue energy in his mouth. However Yuya pressed the image of his last face down card, "I activate the spell card Pendulum Hurricane". A card with the image of a hurricane flying towards two Pendulum Zones appeared on the field.

Yuya held up his hand, "Now by simply returning all the cards in my Pendulum Zones to my hand…" A hurricane flew towards the Pendulum Zones and blew Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch out of them while the Pendulum Zones disappeared and Yuya added Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch back to his hand.

Yuya then looked at Jin, "I can target any player on the field, and then all spell and trap card that player has on his field is returned to the deck which is then shuffled also any active effects will be negated. However the player then gets to draw one card for each one that's returned through this effect".

Jin's eyes widened in shock, "But, there is only…"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, there is only one trap card on the entire field right now, which means now I return Performapal Great Escape to my deck in order to draw one card". Performapal Great Escape disappeared from the field and Yuya placed it back into his deck which then got shuffled. He then drew another card and looked at it before he turned his eyes back at Jin.

"Of course this activates Performapal Great Escape's second effect! When this card leaves the field due to a card effect, I won't take any battle damage or effect damage for the rest of this turn". Jin gritted his teeth as Ultimate Conductor unleashed a stream of energy at him. However a force field appeared around Yuya and protected him.

Yuya looked at Jin who glared at him, "However, I won't be able to place anything in my Pendulum Zones again until the main phase of my next turn, but since I activated it during your turn, I will be able to place something in the Pendulum Zones during my next turn".

Jin gritted his teeth and looked at his hand the only card in his hand was Earthquake which wouldn't help him now since it would only change his and Hayata's monsters to defense mode which might only help Yuya, "I end my turn now".

Yuya looked at his deck, _I have an idea that could take down Hayata right now and reduce Jin to 200 life points, however during Jin's next turn he would take me down, everything depends on what I'll draw next, Yuzu's safety depends on what I'll draw next._

Yuya looked at Yuzu who groaned in Daichi's arms, he then took a deep breath and placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright this will be the final act, I draw!" Yuya drew his next two cards, while he begged that they would be able to help him.

He then suddenly notice a faint glow coming out of one of the cards, he looked at them confused and his eyes widened, one of them were Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, however it was the other card that shocked him, _This card is…_

At that moment his Pendulum suddenly began to glow and his mind slowly faded away.

VISION,

Yuya was in a dark area and looked around, shocked and confused, "Where am I? And what am I doing here?" He then heard a loud roar. He looked around himself again, however he only saw darkness around him.

He then heard the roar again and when he looked in front of himself he saw a red eye and a green eye look at him. He then saw the silhouette of a black dragon in front of him with two large horns on the top of his head that was bent backwards. It had a lean dragon like body with two arms and legs and it had five claws on each hand and foot. It's back, chest and tail was covered in hardened body scales that functioned as body armor and had two blue orbs on its stomach.

It had two large black wings on its back with a red orb at the top of the left wing and a green orb at the top of the right wing and the wings was lightly covered in dark red flames which were the reason why Yuya could see its form in the darkness.

The dragon looked at Yuya and growled, Yuya looked at it before he closed his eyes while he grabbed his Pendulum before he looked at the dragon again, "Got it, please lend me your power so I can help my friend". The dragon looked at him and nodded its head, causing a smile to appear on Yuya's face.

END OF VISION,

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "First of all, I activate Monster Reborn which I drew thanks to Pendulum Hurricane, and with it I bring back Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in attack mode". Beast-Eyes reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Yuya then grabbed two cards in his hand and revealed them, "And next, I'm gonna use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale". Yuya placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The Pendulum Zones appeared on the field once again and Stargazer and Odd-Eyes Unicorn flew up in them and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared underneath them, "And with this I can once again summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum appeared once again and swung between Stargazer and Odd-Eyes Unicorn, "Swing, Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and four beams came down from it, "First revive from my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes reappeared on the field once again, Atk: 2500, "As well as Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion reappeared on the field as well, Atk: 800.

Yuya then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And next is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Red-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400, "And finally appear Performapal Mimic Dragon". Mimic Dragon then appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Yuya then pointed at Mimic Dragon, "And now Mimic Dragon's special ability activates, when he's special summoned his name, attack and defense points as well as his level changes to match that of another monster of my field, and I choose Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

A bright light came out of Mimic Dragon, and all three of the duelist saw inside of the light how he began to grow and how his shape began to change. Moments later when the light died out so stood a second Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon where Mimic Dragon had been, Atk & Def: 0-3000/0-2000. LV: 4-8.

Hayata gritted his teeth, "You may have two monsters with 3000 attack points but that won't help you".

Yuya grabbed the last card in his hand, "No but this will, I activate the spell card Odd-Eyes Fusion from my hand". A spell card with the image of Polymerization only with Odd-Eyes getting sucked into the vortex appeared on the field.

Yuya looked at the shocked Hayata and Jin, "With this card I can use monsters in my hand or on my field to Fusion Summon a dragon type Fusion monster from my extra deck, and I have the perfect two in mind, I'm gonna fuse together Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Hayata's and Jin's eyes widened even more in shock, "Say what? You're gonna fuse your dragon with Akio's dragon?" Both of them yelled in shock.

Yuya nodded his head before he looked at Red-Eyes, "Alright Akio, you wanted me to use your dragon to get to the top and now it will". Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes then got sucked into the vortex

Yuya held up his hand above his head, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the dragon of darkness in order to give birth to a new power, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon with dual colored eyes that wield the power of darkness, Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon!" The dragon that had appeared in Yuya's vision appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Hayata looked at Yuya shocked, "You summoned _another_ Fusion monster, and you used Akio's Red-Eyes to form it?"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, this dragon can only be Fusion Summoned by fusing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with another dragon that's level 5 or higher, and with the power of this monster I'm gonna defeat you both".

Jin narrowed his eyes, "And how do you plan to do that with three monsters that has 3000 attack points and one that has only 800?"

Yuya held up his hand, "I activate Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon's first special ability! Once per turn, I can sacrifice dragon type monster on my side of the field in order to destroy one of my opponent's monsters, and then the opponent will take damage equal to half of the attack points of either my monster or his, depending on which one has the higher attack points".

Hayata and Jin's eyes widened when they heard that, "Say what?"

Yuya then held out his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "The dragon I'm sacrificing on my field is Performapal Mimic Dragon who right now is counted as Beast-Eyes, in order to destroy…" Yuya then turned towards Hayata and pointed at Cyber Dragon Nova, "Cyber Dragon Nova".

Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon roared as the flames covering his wings became more intense. A ring of fire appeared around the transformed Mimic Dragon before he got hit by a pillar of fire from below. He roared for a moment before he got destroyed.

Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon then turned toward Cyber Dragon Nova who roared at him. He gathered fire in his hands and formed a massive fire ball and tossed it towards Cyber Dragon Nova and caused a big explosion when he got destroyed, causing Hayata to cover his face from the shockwaves.

Yuya looked at him, "And since Mimic Dragon had 3000 attack points since he had transformed into Beast-Eyes he had the highest attack points, which means you'll take 1500 points of damage now". Then Hayata got sent flying while he screamed and he landed on the ground hard while Jin looked at him in shock, Hayata LP: 500-0.

Yuya turned towards Jin who had a worried expression on his face, "Of course, he can't attack an opponent directly during the turn he activated this ability but it won't matter since this duel is over, but first I activate his second special ability".

Yuya held out his hand in front of his graveyard and a card came out of it, he then held it up and revealed that it was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, "Once per turn, I can return a dragon type monster in either my graveyard or my extra deck to my deck, and then I will gain life points equal to half of that dragon's attack or defense points, depending on which one is higher".

Yuya placed Red-Eyes back into his deck and it got shuffled, Odd-Eyes Darkflame then roared as he got surrounded by a red aura before Yuya got surrounded by the same aura, Yuya LP: 350-1550.

Yuya then pointed at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, "And now to finish this, Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, attack his Ultimate Conductor Tyranno".

Jin looked at Yuya shocked, "Have you lost your mind? Your Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon has 500 less attack points than my dinosaur!"

Yuya held up his hand, "I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum ability! Once per turn when a monster that has Odd-Eyes in its name attacks, it gains attack points equal to the original attack of one Performapal monster on my field until the end of the battle phase, which means that with Fire Mufflion on my field, he gain 800 more attack points".

A blue beam came out from Odd-Eyes Unicorn's horn towards Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon and hit him, he then got surrounded by a yellow light while he roared, Atk: 3000-3800.

Yuya pointed at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, "Alright Odd-Eyes, take him down with Dark Inferno Burst". Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon roared as he gathered fire in a mouth. He then unleashed a massive blast of fire towards Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and destroyed him, causing Jin to cover his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Jin LP: 2000-1700.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Fire Mufflion, "And next I activate Performapal Fire Mufflion's special ability! So now since my Pendulum monster, Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon destroyed one of your monsters in battle, by making Fire Mufflion unable to attack this turn, Odd-Eyes gains 200 more attack points and can make a second attack this turn".

Fire Mufflion created the ring of fire again and Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon flew through it, Atk: 3800-4000. Odd-Eyes then turned in the air towards Black Tyranno and roared at him.

Yuya pointed at Dark Tyranno, "Alright Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, attack his Dark Tyranno now with Dark Inferno Burst". Odd-Eyes gathered fire in his mouth and unleashed a massive blast of fire towards Dark Tyranno and destroyed him, causing Jin to cover his face again to shield it from the shockwaves, Jin LP: 1700-300.

Yuya spread out his arms with a smile on his face, "And that ladies and gentlemen, was the last performance of one of the two main stars of the last act of this show, and now it's time for the last act of the other main star, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Jin took a step backward in shock and disbelief, he had no monsters left on his field he also had no spell or trap cards on the field as well, and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon still hadn't attacked him yet, and with only 300 life points left, if Beast-Eyes attacked him directly right now then his life points would also be wiped out.

Yuya pointed at Jin, "Now Beast-Eyes, attack his life points directly with Hell Dive Burst and end this duel once and for all". Beast-Eyes roared while he jumped up in the air while he gathered fire in his mouth. He then unleashed a stream of fire towards Jin and it took the shape of his head. Jin covered his face right before the attack hit the ground in front of him and caused an explosion that sent him flying to the ground, Jin LP: 300-0.

Daichi looked at his two childhood friends shocked since he couldn't believe what he had just seen, "They lost… to Yuya Sakaki even though they faced him together?"

However he soon saw Yuya walk towards him while he narrowed his eyes and glared at Daichi, "We had a deal, you guys said that you would let Yuzu go if I won and I did, so give her to me".

Daichi looked at Yuya and the image of him with glowing eyes and his evil smirk appeared in front of his eyes again. He got really nervous and held out Yuzu towards him, "I-I remember! Take her, take her just… don't hurt us".

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face when he heard that and he grabbed Yuzu and held her unconscious body in his arms, "I won't do anything to you guys, however…" Yuya turned towards Hayata and Jin and both of them looked at him and saw how he glared at them, "If you try to do something to Yuzu again, you'll pay for it".

Jin and Hayata swallowed nervously since they also remembered him with his glowing eyes and his frightening smirk, both of them could only nod their heads before the three of them ran away to get away from Yuya.

Yuya sighed and sat down while he held Yuzu in his arms before he stroke her stroke her left cheek with his hand, "Seriously, this was just a fine way for our good day to end right?" Yuya said with a sarcastic tone in his voice before he closed his eyes and sighed.

However at that moment Yuzu slightly opened her eyes and saw Yuya above her face with his eyes closed and a troubled expression on his face. She got embarrassed and was about to ask what was going on since the last she remembered was how Daichi had been holding her and she had managed to escape by stomping on his foot.

However she got interrupted when Yuya, who still had his eyes closed spoke again, "I really wanted this date to both have a good start and a good ending". Yuzu's forced her eyes to not widened in shock and barely avoided blushing redder than parts of Yuya's hair, this had really been a real date and not just been two good friends that were spending time together?

Yuzu then saw how Yuya slowly opened his eyes and she quickly closed her eyes, not wanting him to realize that she was awake since she might find out if he had any feelings for her. She waited to hear what Yuya was gonna say next while her heart were pounding in her chest.

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "I really wanted to get a chance to tell you about my feelings for you before we got to your house since I wanted a last chance since I didn't have the courage to do it at any other chances I got today".

Yuzu then felt something soft press against her cheek and she gasped in shock and her eyes flew open and just as she thought so were Yuya kissing her on the cheek, her face turned bright red.

Yuya had heard Yuzu gasp in shock and pulled away quickly and saw her stare at him with wide eyes and with a bright red face, "Yuya… what you just did and said…" Yuya got a nervous expression on his face since this wasn't how he wanted Yuzu to find out about his feelings for her.

Yuya then closed his eyes and sighed, "Yuzu, I'm well aware that you won't feel the same way, I just had to say it to you". He waited for Yuzu to apologize before telling him that she didn't feel the same way for him.

However Yuzu chuckled a little, "Yuya… what you just did, I really wanted you to do that only on a different place". Yuya opened his eyes shocked and looked at Yuzu who had a small smirk on her face before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss and enjoyed it. They kissed for a few moments before they needed to breathe and broke the kiss.

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a happy expression on her face, "Yuya, I do respond to your feelings Yuya, I really like... no, I really _love_ you Yuya, I have for a few years now".

Yuya's eyes widened a little more before he got a smile on his face, "I love you too Yuzu". He then leaned down and kissed Yuzu again and Yuzu wrapped her arms around his neck while she enjoyed the fact that Yuya felt the same way for her, something she had wanted for a long time.

Yuya then broke the kiss much to her disappointment and placed his backpack on his stomach and turned his back towards her, "Now get on, I'm gonna carry you home since you most likely won't be able to walk properly since you must still be a bit weak".

Yuzu looked at him and saw that he wouldn't change his mind, she sighed before she smiled at him and climbed up on his back and he got up on his feet and started to walk to get her home and explain what had happened to Shuzo, however right now both of them were happily thinking about that their feelings were not one-sided.

 **So Yuya and Yuzu had a good time together during their date, however as they were walking home, they got ambushed by three old bullies to Yuya and they forced him into a two on one duel if he wanted to help Yuzu. Yuya dueled against them and even though something weird happened to him when they knocked Yuzu unconscious, he managed to snap out of it and mqanaged to defeat them both with his new Fusion-Pendulum monster Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, then Yuya unknowingly confessed his feelings to her and she revealed she felt the same way for him. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **My cards in the chapter:**

 **Monster,**

 **Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon**

 **LV 8, Scale 9, Attribute: Dark**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon + 1 level 5 or higher dragon type monster**

 **Atk: 3000 Def: 2500**

 **Pendulum abilities:**

 **1, Once per turn, by shuffling two Pendulum monsters in the extra deck back into the deck, one dragon type monster on your side of the field gains 1500 extra attack points and can attack all of the opponent's monsters once each.**

 **2, If there is two monsters on the player's field that matches Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon's summoning condition then the player can sacrifice those two monsters in order to summon this card from the Pendulum Zone, this summoning is treated as a Fusion Summon.**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1, Once per turn, the player can sacrifice one of the dragon type monsters on your field, destroy one of the opponent's monsters and then the opponent takes damage equal to half the attack points of either his monster or the player's sacrificed dragon, depends on which one has the highest Atk. Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon can't attack the opponent directly the turn this effect is activated.**

 **2, Once per turn, the player can return a dragon type monster from his/her graveyard or extra deck to his/her deck and then the player gain life points equal to half of its Atk or Def, depending on which one is the highest.**

 **3, When this card leaves the field, special summon one of its fusion materials from either the graveyard or the extra deck.**

 **When this card is destroyed and leaves the field, you can place this card in one of the Pendulum Zones (destroy one card in one of the Pendulum Zones and replace it with this one if needed)**

 **Spell:**

 **Pendulum Hurricane, Quick play spell:**

 **By returning all the cards in the player's Pendulum Zones to the players hand, the player can choose any player's side of the field, shuffle all the spell and trap cards on that player's field back into the deck, the owner of those cards gets to draw one card for every spell and trap card returned to the deck through this card effect. The player who activated this card can't place anything in to his/her Pendulum Zones again until his/her main phase during their next turn.**

 **Trap:**

 **Performapal Great Escape, Continuous trap:**

 **1, Once per turn, one of your monsters can't be destroyed in battle and you won't take any battle damage.**

 **2, If this card leaves the field because of a card effect, the player won't take any battle damage or effect damage this turn.**


	20. Exhibit and pro dueling

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya after being pushed by his mother asked Yuzu out on a date. The two of them had a really great time during it. However as they were on their way home so were they ambushed by three guys who used to bully Yuya. They grabbed Yuzu in order to force Yuya in to a two on one duel. Yuya however managed to hold his own and in the end won the duel by summoning a new monster, the Fusion-Pendulum monster Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, also Yuya accidently told Yuzu his feelings and she told him she felt the same way, what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 20- Exhibit and pro dueling

Yuya were currently sitting on his bed and was looking through some of his clothes. It was now just two days before the championship would begin, however right now he was preparing for another date with Yuzu today.

After their first date the two of them had become a couple and the two of them had spent a lot of time together, both to work on their decks and just enjoying each other's company.

Yuya decided to take a red shirt as well as a pair of black pants. He put the clothes on before he grabbed his Pendulum and placed it around his neck. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was another 10 minutes before Yuzu came. He sat down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling and sighed with a troubled smile on his face, "I hope this date will be as fun as the first one, however I just hope it won't end like it did".

Yuya then looked at two tickets that were on his desk next to his goggles. He walked over to them and picked them up with a smile, "However, I think she will shocked over one thing I have planned today, since she talked about wanting to go there but planned on asking Sora since she believed that I would think that it would be boring".

Yuya chuckled before he placed the tickets in his pocket, "However it sounds really interesting". He then looked at the clock, "Alright she should be here at any moment so I should hurry and get down now".

Yuya then walked out of his room and closed the door behind him before walked up to the pole and slide down it and landed on the first floor. He saw his mom standing there with a smile on her face, "I see you're ready for your date with Yuzu now".

Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah and I also has a surprise for her today that I think she will like".

Yoko got a smile on her face, "Oh really? Well I guess you should get outside and wait for her since she should be here at soon". Yuya nodded his head and walked over to the door and grabbed a pair of black shoes and put them on and walked out of the house.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Yuya stood outside of his house while he had his hands in his pockets while he waited, he then suddenly heard Yuzu call out to him. He turned towards her and saw that she was dressed in a white top with blue tight jeans.

Yuya smiled at her as she came up to him, "Hi Yuzu, ready to go?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, so where are we going to go first today Yuya?" Yuya smiled at her, "You'll just have to wait until we get there Yuzu".

Yuzu kissed him on the cheek before she held Yuya's right hand and linked their fingers "Fine then, shall we get going then?" Yuya nodded his head and they made their way towards the center of the city.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuzu looked at Yuya who was walking next to her, "Okay Yuya, could you please tell me where we're going now?"

Yuya turned his head towards her with a smirk on his face before he held up his right hand and pointed with his thumb in front of them, "The place is in front of us".

Yuzu looked in front of them and got shocked when she saw the museum, "The museum? But… why would you want to go there?"

Yuya pulled the tickets out of his pocket, "Well I happened to hear that you wanted to visit this exhibit". Yuzu looked at the tickets and got shocked, "That's for the Duel Monsters exhibit that's at the museum for a few days".

Yuya nodded his head, "I heard how you talked about wanted to go to it and I thought it sounded interesting so I thought we could visit it".

Yuzu kissed Yuya before she looked at him with a happy smile on her face, "Thanks so much Yuya, I thought you wouldn't want to go to this".

Yuya smiled at her, "If it was a normal museum visit I most likely wouldn't like it, however this is about Duel Monsters so it should be pretty interesting, so shall get inside?"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu walked between the display cases and looked at the different cards inside of them. Yuzu then stopped at one of them with a smile on her face, "Hey looked at this one, it's such a cute card".

Yuya looked at the card, it was a female magician dressed in purple with a staff in her hand, "Magician of Faith, when this monster is flipped from face down to face up, the player can add a spell card from the graveyard back his or her hand". Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, "So it's a flip effect monster huh? It just reminds me of my match against Mieru".

Yuzu looked at him with an irritated expression on her face, "Please don't talk about that annoying girl when we're on a date Yuya". Yuya swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh right, I'm sorry".

Yuzu got a smile on her face and pulled Yuya towards another display case which showed a few trap cards.

Yuya smiled as he looked at a few cards when he suddenly noticed what looked like a side room. Wondering if there was more of the exhibit inside of it, he entered the room.

He got confused when he saw a large stone tablet on the other side of the room, "What? It's just a large stone". He then noticed a few pictures on the wall and walked over to look at them.

However his eyes widened when he got close and saw that the pictures were taken of a stone tablet like the one in the room. Also what shocked him even more was that what looked like Duel Monsters cards was carved in to it.

Yuya turned towards the stone tablet again, he didn't know why, but it felt like it was somehow calling him to itself. He walked towards it and looked at the lower part of the tablet and saw images of what looked like more Duel Monsters cards.

He then looked up and saw carvings of four dragons on the top of the tablet, he looked at each one of them, getting a weird feeling of familiarity, he then looked at the last one and his eyes widened in complete shock when he saw that it really looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"Why…why are Odd-Eyes's original form carved in to this tablet along with these other dragons…?" Yuya then felt a weird feeling appear inside of him. He then lowered his head so his face faced the floor while his hair covered his eyes.

A that moment so came Yuzu in to the room looking for him and saw him standing in front of the tablet, she walked up to him and looked at him confused, "Yuya, what are you doing here in front of this stone tablet? I thought you would be looking at the cards at the exhibit".

However Yuya didn't answer as he started to walk towards the tablet, "All... all we wanted... was to help mankind, which is why we crossed over to the human world when humans summoned us, however most of the times they only wanted to use our powers for their own gain..."

Yuzu looked at Yuya confused, "Yuya? What are you talking about? What do you mean by we and us? Also what do you mean by being summoned to the human world by mankind?"

However Yuya didn't answer her once again and reached out with his right hand towards the stone tablet, "Humans has been using our powers for evil and selfish purposes..."

However right before his hand could touch the tablet, a dark skinned hand grabbed his wrist, causing Yuya look up in shock as he snapped out of his trance. He and Yuzu looked next to him and saw a dark skinned who looked to be around his early 20's at most with blonde hair that was almost white.

The man looked at him, "You can look at the objects of the exhibit, but you're not really allowed to touch any of it, especially not that tablet which was recently dug up in a recent excavation in Egypt".

Yuzu's eyes widened, "I thought I recognized you, you're Marik Ishtar aren't you? The archeologist who is also a pro duelist and is also a rival to the pro duelist Joey Wheeler who is a master at using both warrior and Red-Eyes monsters!"

Marik turned towards her and smiled at her, "Looks like you know quite a lot about me, that's right, I'm Marik and I have faced Joey many times and unfortunately, out of the twenty four matches we have fought, he has won thirteen of them".

He then turned towards Yuya, "Now then, Yuya Sakaki right? Why did you try to touch the tablet that's telling the story of the Guardian Dragons?"

Yuya got a confused expression on his face, "Tablet of the Guardian Dragons? And what do you mean I tried to touch it?"

Yuzu looked at Yuya confused, "What you mean? Are you saying that you don't remember that you tried to touch it, or what you just said?"

Yuya shook his head before he turned his head around and looked at her, "No I don't, did I say something strange?"

Yuzu looked at him, "Well, for some reason you kept saying we and us, and then you started talking about how mankind had summoned you to the human world and that humans usually used your power for selfish purposes".

Yuya's eyes widened, "Huh? Did I really say stuff like that? But if so... why did I?"

Marik let go of the Yuya's wrist and turned towards the tablet, "You seemed to have a pretty deep connection to one of the Guardian Dragons".

Yuya and Yuzu looked at him again, "What do you mean by Guardian Dragons, and why is there a stone tablet with carvings of Duel Monsters cards on it?"

Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "Well you're see, Duel Monsters has existed for thousands of year, however in the ancient times instead of cards there was real monsters sealed within stone tablets and real magic".

Yuya's and Yuzu's eyes widened in shock before Yuzu asked, "But... how is something like that possible?"

Marik looked at the tablet again, " Everything is possible dear friend, also there is records and carvings telling stories about the ancient battles, also this tablet that was recently discovered tells the story about four incredibly powerful dragons called the four Guardian Dragons or the four Dimensional Dragons since each one of those dragons is unique".

Yuzu looked at him confused, "What do you mean by unique?"

Marik closed his eyes, "According to this tablet, each one of these four dragons origin is different as all of them was created in different ways, so even though all of them originated from the same world, the difference between them caused people to say that all of them came from different worlds".

He then looked at the tablet, "Now then, according to the tablet, these dragons are incredibly powerful separately and are really hard to defeat, and together the four of them were almost an unstoppable force in ancient times".

Yuya looked at the tablet, "It's really hard to believe everything you're saying, I'm not saying that I think you're lying, but..."

Marik showed him a kind smile, "I understand, don't worry Yuya. Trust me, you are not the only one who can't really believe this, however there is a rare few people who can actually hear and see their monsters".

That caused Yuya's eyes to widen, he remembered how he had both seen Odd-Eyes's spirit and had kinda understood what he said as well.

Marik looked at the tablet again, "However this tablet don't actually tell us that much about the dragons, not even their names". He narrowed his eyes, "However, thanks to you Yuya, we now know the name of one of them".

He then pointed at one of the dragons and Yuzu looked where he pointed and gasped in shock, "But... but that carving looks almost identical to Odd-Eyes Dragon".

Marik lowered his arm, "That's right, however now his name is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, correct? I saw your duel against Strong and saw how you summoned your Guardian Dragon both in his previous form and his current form".

Yuya looked at the carving of Odd-Eyes Dragon, with a troubled expression on his face, _It's hard to believe, but could it really be true? Are Odd-Eyes an ancient Guardian Dragon? And if so, what about the remaining three dragons, where are they right now and who is controlling them?_

However Yuzu looked at the other three dragons when her eyes widened when she saw the last one, the fourth dragon looked almost identical to Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, if what Marik was saying was true, did that mean that Dark Rebellion a Guardian Dragon as well?

Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "You know Yuya, I have been wanting to speak to you since I saw you use Pendulum Summoning, would you like to face me in an unofficial match?"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before it was replaced by a troubled expression, "Well I would like to, but you see I'm on a date right now and I'm not sure…" He looked at Yuzu, he wondered if she would approve of him dueling against someone during their date.

Marik got a smirk on his face, "Then how about we make this a two on one match then, you and your girlfriend against me? Of course if we duel like that then I'll get 8000 life points instead of 4000".

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Well, what do you say Yuzu?" Yuzu smiled at Yuya, "Do you need to ask Yuya? I mean facing a famous pro, how often does that happen? We're going to accept this duel".

Yuya nodded his head with a smile before he turned towards Marik again, "Well Mr Ishtar, where are we gonna duel?" Marik smiled at Yuya, "Just call me Marik, also just follow me". The two of them nodded their heads and followed Marik out of the room.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu stood next to each other across from Marik while all three of them placed their Duel Disks on their arms. Yuya looked at Yuzu, "I didn't know that the museum had an ARC system".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile, "Neither did I but I'm glad it had, I mean it will be more fun facing a pro in an action duel right?" Yuya nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Yeah, I wonder what kind of action fields the museum has?"

Marik smiled at them as he pressed a button on a remote, "Alright, let's do it, action field on! Activate the field spell The Pharaoh's Throne Room". The ARC system activated and the room changed to a large chamber with a golden throne at the furthest corner of the chamber with carvings and hieroglyphs on the walls.

Marik then crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Yuya threw out with his arms with a large smile, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field…"

Yuzu held up her right arm, "Now behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action..." All three of them then shouted, "Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field while all three of them drew their first five cards.

Marik grabbed a card in his hand, "Since it's a two on one match, I'll make the first move, first of all I summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode". A fiend like warrior with purple and yellow armor and it had gauntlets that had three long metal claws each on the topside of his wrists. It also had one yellow eye and blades on the top of its head, Atk: 1600.

Marik then placed one card in to his Duel Disk, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Marik before it vanished.

Yuya nodded his head, "Alright, then I guess it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, a smirk appeared on his face, "Now I'm gonna introduce an old friend that hasn't appeared in a duel for quite a long time now".

He grabbed a card in his hand, "First I activate Odd-Eyes Accel! With this spell card I can summon an Odd-Eyes monster without having to sacrifice anything, now come forth, level 7! The dazzling light of salvation that penetrates the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2800.

Yuzu smiled when she saw the armored dragon, "I haven't seen him for quite a long time and it's nice to see him back on the field".

Yuya smiled at Yuzu before he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Yuya before they vanished.

Marik looked at Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon with interest, _Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon huh? It seems to be a different form of his dragon_.

Yuzu then placed her fingers on her deck, "Then I guess that it's my turn". She drew her next card and looked at it, "First I summon Fantasia Maiden Aria in attack mode". Aria appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Yuzu then grabbed another card in her hand and placed it in to her Duel Disk, "Next I place one card face down, and then I activate Fantasia Maiden Aria's special ability, once per turn if I haven't inflicted battle damage to you with this card, Aria can deal 800 points of damage for you, Resonate Wave".

Aria jumped up in the air and sung and sent a wave of sound towards Marik who covered his ears and groaned in pain, Marik LP: 8000-7200. Yuzu got a smile on her face, "I end my turn now".

Marik nodded his head with a smile, "Not bad at all, but now it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, First I place one card face down". A card appeared in front of Marik before it vanished.

Marik then placed held up another card, "And next I'm gonna summon this monster in attack mode, now come forth Drillago". A yellow mechanical monster whose entire body was covered by drills appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Marik then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I equip him with the equip spell card Black Pendant, which increases Drillago's attack points by 500". A black pendant appeared around Drillago's neck, Atk: 1600-2100.

Yuya looked at Marik, "Are you planning on trying to take down Aria with Drillago before attacking Yuzu with Makyura?"

Marik looked at Yuya with a confident smile on his face, "You would like to think that, but I have another plan in mind, you see, if my opponent only has monsters with 1600 or more attack points on the field, then Drillago can attack the opponent directly".

Yuya and Yuzu's eyes widened when they heard that, Marik then pointed at Yuya, "And now, prepare yourself Yuya! Drillago attack Yuya's life points directly". Drillago ran past Saber Dragon while he held up his right arm and the drill on it began to spin.

Yuya quickly moved back a little bit to avoid Drillago right before he smashed his drill in to the floor where Yuya had just been standing, sending Yuya flying to the floor from the shockwaves of the attack, Yuya LP 4000-1900.

However Marik then noticed how the shockwave from the attack was also came towards him and he shielded his face as he got hit by it, Marik LP: 7200-5100. Marik looked shocked, "What did you just do?"

Yuya slowly got back up on his feet, "I just activated both of my face down trap cards". He first pointed at one of them, "First is Cross Damage, which means that you also receive the same battle damage I just took from Drillago's attack".

Yuya then pointed at his other card, "And next is Shock Draw, so now for every 1000 points of damage I take from battle this turn I can draw one card". Yuya then drew two more cards and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

Marik got a smile on his face, "That was an impressive move, alright then". He searched around the chamber with his eyes and then noticed an action card that had gotten stuck in a crack in a pillar a bit up in the air, "Now let's see if luck is on my side".

Marik ran towards Makyura who placed his arms together, Marik then jumped up on the blades and Makyura then launched him up in the air. Marik then flew the pillar and grabbed the action card that was stuck in it.

Marik then used the pillar as a springboard and jumped away from the pillar before he landed on the ground. He looked at the card he had just picked up and his smirk grew bigger, "Alright, now I activate the action spell card Blessing of the Sun God!"

Yuya looked at the action card that had the image of what looked like the head of yellow dragon with a blue orb in its forehead while it was surrounded by flames, "Blessing of the Sun God? I have never seen that action card before".

Marik chuckled, "Well it's not surprising since it along with a few other cards only appears on this field. Now until my next standby phase, this card allows me to reduce one of my opponent's monster's attack points by 1000 and then one of my monster's gain 1000 attack points as well". Marik then pointed at Saber Dragon, "So now your Odd-Eyes loses 1000 attack points and Makyura gains 1000 attack points".

Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon shocked as he got trapped inside of a pillar of fire, causing him to roar in pain, Atk: 2800-1800, Makyura then got surrounded by a ring of flames before a red aura appeared around him, Atk: 1600-2600.

Marik looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Now it looks like my Makyura is the strongest monster on the field". He then pointed at Saber Dragon, "Now Makyura, attack his Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon with Three Claw Slash". Makyura lifted his right arm before he jumped up in the air, preparing to strike down Saber Dragon.

Yuya gritted his teeth, however he then noticed an action card sticking out over the edge of the second floor above them. He looked at Saber Dragon, "Odd-Eyes!" Saber Dragon roared as he lowered his neck, Yuya then jumped up on his head and Saber Dragon launched him up in the air.

Yuya reached out and managed to grab the action card and he looked at it, "Alright, I activate the action spell Rage of the Heavenly Dragon". The action card appeared in front of him, it had an image of the head of a red dragon with a double set of jaws and with a blue orb in its forehead, the image showed how the dragons second mouth was open while he charged up a blast inside of it.

Marik gritted his teeth when he saw the card and Yuya got a smile on his face, "Looks like you know what this means Marik, now until the end phase of this turn, this card allows me to decrease one of my opponent's monsters attack points by 400 for every monster currently on the field, which means that since there is four monsters on the field, Makyura loses 1600 attack points now".

A blast what looked like lightning got fired towards Makyura that were about to slash Saber Dragon with his claws and sent him flying to the ground, Atk: 2600-1000.

Yuya landed on the ground with a smirk, "Looks like the tables has turned, Now Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, destroy his Makyura the Destructor!" Odd-Eyes gathered energy in front of his plate covered mouth before he unleashed a yellow beam towards Makyura who slowly got up and received it in his chest, destroying him, Marik covered his face from the shockwaves created by his monster's destruction, Marik LP: 5100-4300.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "How's that? And I'm not done yet, because now Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's special ability activates! When he destroy a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, he can destroy one more of the opponent's monsters". Saber Dragon unleashed another beam towards Drillago and destroyed him as well.

Yuya looked at Marik, "What do you think about that?" However he heard how Marik chuckled.

Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "Yes that was quite a good move, but you have actually helped me as well, you see by destroying Drillago Black Pendant got sent to the graveyard, which means that one of you are about to lose 500 life points, and I think choose your little girlfriend Yuzu". Yuzu narrowed her eyes a little when she heard that, Yuzu LP: 4000-3500.

Marik then grabbed another card in his hand, "And not only that, during the turn Makyura is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, I can activate trap cards directly from my hand, like my Rope of Life trap card".

A card with the image of a knight being pulled up from a large hole with appeared on the field, "Now by discarding every card in my hand, "I can bring back one monster that was destroyed in battle this turn with an extra 800 attack points".

Marik placed the last card in his hand in to his graveyard. A large hole then appeared in front of Marik before a rope fell down in to it. The rope then pulled up Makyura out of the hole, Atk: 1600-2400.

Marik then turned towards Yuzu, "Now then, I guess it's your turn now, now Makyura, attack her Fantasia Maiden Aria now". Yuzu got troubled when she saw Makyura lean down, preparing to rush towards Aria.

However to her shock she felt someone grab her arm before Yuya pulled her up on Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's back. She grabbed a hold of one of the blades and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Yuya pointed towards the throne, "There is an action card over there". Yuzu looked towards the throne and saw that an action card had actually landed right in it. Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ran towards the throne as fast as he could with Aria behind him while Makyura rushed after them.

Saber Dragon reached the throne and stopped in front of it, however at that moment, Makyura jumped up in the air before he dove down towards Aria while he prepared himself to strike her down with the claws on his right arm.

Yuzu jumped off of Saber Dragon and ran towards the throne and grabbed the action card and looked at it and saw that it had an image of a golden shield on it. She then quickly placed it in to her Duel Disk, "I activate the action card Pharaoh's Shield!"

Aria grabbed Makyura's arm and managed to precisely keep it away from herself before pushing him back, "Thanks to Pharaoh's Shield, all monsters on my side of the field changes to defense mode and can't be destroyed in battle this turn". Aria then went down on a knee and crossed her arms, Def: 1200.

Marik got a smirk on his face, "You sure had great luck there, since there are only five Pharaoh's Shield action cards on this entire field". He then looked at Yuya as he walked up next to Yuzu from behind the throne, "That was quick thinking on your part, using your dragon to get her to that action card in time, I end my turn now".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Then I guess it's my turn again". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it. Yuya then grabbed another card and held out both cards as he revealed them, "Now I use the Scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the Scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw to set the Pendulum Scale".

He then placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them, then the Pendulum Zones appeared behind Yuya before Performapal Magician and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 6 appeared underneath them.

Yuya held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "Now Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability activates and increases Lizardraw's Scale by 3". The number 6 under Lizardraw changed to number 9

Yuya looked at Marik with a smirk, "And with this, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 8 at the same time", the large Pendulum appeared in the sky and swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the Pendulum Zones and a red beam came out of it, "Now come forth, level 3, Timesword Magician!" A small magician with a short sword that looked a little like Timegazer Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Hold on, you only summoned one? Didn't you have any more monsters in your hand?"

Yuya looked at Marik with a smirk, "That's not the reason why I summoned just Timesword Magician, you see, if he's Pendulum Summoned from my hand alone his attack points is doubled". A magical circle appeared Timesword Magician's sword, Atk: 1400-2800.

Marik got a smile on his face, "I see, so that's what you were planning".

Yuya then pointed at Makyura, "Alright Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, attack his Makyura the Destructor". Saber Dragon roared and charged up an attack. Marik looked at Yuya with an interested expression on his face, "Your Saber Dragon has 600 less attack points than Makyura, what are you planning?"

Yuya held up a spell card with the image of an arm with a few golden bracelets holding a spear, "I'm gonna activate the action card Spear of the Pharaoh".

Marik chuckled, "I see now, you must have found it behind the throne earlier, correct?" Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, now until the end phase of this turn, one of my monster's gains 700 attack points and can inflict piercing damage to you". Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, Atk: 1800-2500.

Marik chuckled, "However I'm afraid to tell you that your attack will fail, after all I have this". He held up an action card he had in his hand and turned it around and revealed it, it had the image of a blue giant with as blue orb in his forehead while both of his fists was charged up with energy, "Now I activate the action spell card Wrath of the War Giant!"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "When did you get that?" Marik looked at him as he placed the card in to his Duel Disk, "I grabbed it when you hurried towards the throne. Now then I can only activate Wrath of the War Giant when one of monster on each side of the field is battling, now I'm able to cancel that battle and then destroy the opposing monster, in other words your Saber Dragon!"

Saber Dragon's attack got cancelled and growled in pain before he exploded, causing Yuya to cover his face to shield himself from the shockwaves. Yuya gritted his teeth before he pointed at Marik, "Alright Timesword Magician, attack Makyura now!"

Timesword Magician grabbed his sword with both of his hands before he slammed it in to the ground, sending a shock blast towards Makyura and hit him, destroying him, causing Marik to slide a few meters backwards while he covered his face, Marik LP: 4300-3900.

Yuya looked at his hand, "I end my turn with that, which means it's your turn again Yuzu". He looked at Yuzu and she showed him a smile and nodded her head before she looked at Marik with a determined expression on her face, "It's my turn now".

She then drew her next card and looked at it, "First since I already have a Fantasia monster on my field, I can special summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata from my hand". Sonata appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Yuzu then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I summon Fantasia Maiden Solo in attack mode as well". A blonde haired woman in a red dress appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Yuzu then pressed the image of her face down, "And next I activate my face down card, the trap card Fantasia Melody of Divine Punishment!" A card with the image of a dark sky with an aurora in the sky and a lighting striking the ground appeared, "Now for every Fantasia monster on my side of the field, you'll take 800 points of damage".

The roof above them got dark and an aurora appeared before a lightning bolt came down and hit the floor in front of Marik, sending him flying to the ground, Marik LP: 3900-1500.

Yuya looked at Yuzu with a smile on his face, "Way to go Yuzu, you took away more than half of his remaining life points in an instant". Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smirk before turning her eyes back to Marik who was slowly getting back up on his feet, "Thanks Yuya, but I'm not done yet".

Yuzu then grabbed another card in her hand, "Next I activate this, the spell card Polymerization, and with that, I now fuse together Aria, Sonata and Solo together!"

Aria, Sonata and Solo then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, Yuzu then held out her arms, "Echoing melodious voice, flowing melody, noble resonance, guided by the baton, gather your power! I Fusion Summon! Now enter the stage, level 7, the song of passion, Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Prima!"

A young girl with blue hair dressed in a yellow dress with flowers on her shoulder appeared on the field, Atk: 1900".

Yuya's smile grew, "Alright, a perfect Fusion Summoning, way to go Yuzu!" Yuzu smiled at him, "Well it's only gonna get better Yuya, because Bloom Prima gains 300 extra attack points for every fusion materials used to summon her". Bloom Prima, Atk: 1900-2800.

Marik smiled, "Not bad, but don't think I'm gonna go down that easily, now I activate the trap card Zoma the Spirit!" He pressed the image of one of his face downs and it flipped face up and it had an image of a small fiend monster with wings.

Marik looked at Yuzu, "Now when this card is activated, it's summoned to my field as a level 4 zombie monster in defense mode". Zoma appeared on the field with a small roar, Def: 500.

Yuzu sighed, "I should've known that you would have a backup plan, however unfortunately for you Bloom Prima can attack twice during each battle phase, which means that this is still over, now Bloom Prima, attack his Zoma the Spirit". Sound waves came out of the flowers on Bloom Prima's shoulders and hit Zoma and destroyed him.

Yuzu had a confident smile on her face, however she got a shocked expression on her face when she saw Zoma still on the field, or at least what looked like his ghost, "What's going on here?"

Marik chuckled, "Well you see, if Zoma is destroyed in battle, you'll take damage equal the attack points of the monster that destroyed him, in other words, Bloom Prima's 2800".

Yuzu watched worried how Zoma's ghost flew towards her and then crashed in to her, sending her flying to the floor, Yuzu LP: 3500-700. Yuzu slowly got up again, "You might have gotten in a good hit on me, but since Bloom Prima can attack one more time, you're still finished".

Marik however pressed the image of his second face down and it revealed a small metal spike ball, "Not so fast, I activate my Metal Reflect Slime, I can special summon this card as a level 10 aqua monster in defense mode". The metal spike ball then appeared on the field before it morphed in to Bloom Prima, Def: 3000.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes a little frustrated, she then looked at the remaining two cards in her hand, "I end my turn now".

Marik smiled, "Well you two are certainly impressive, it's been a while since anyone other than Joey Wheeler has pushed me this much, but now it's time for me to turn things around with my next move".

Marik then drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows all three of us to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands". Marik drew six more cards while both Yuya and Yuzu both drew four cards each.

However Yuya suddenly heard a roar and saw a vision of a dragon whose scales were dark blue and its underside was light brown with two blue orbs on its stomach. It had four spikes on its back, it also had rings that started at the top of his head and went down his back all the way to the tip of his tail. Yuya looked at the cards he had drawn and to his shock saw the card of the dragon he had just seen among them.

Marik looked at the cards in his hand, "Alright then, now I activate the spell card Ancient Rules, this card allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand".

Marik grabbed a card in his hand, "So now I summon Beast of Talwar in attack mode". A green fiend monster with large ears and with blue wings that wielded two blades appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Marik then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I equip him with the equip spell card Malevolent Nuzzler, which increases his attack points by 700". Beast of Talwar, Atk: 2400-3100.

Marik then pointed at Timesword Magician, "Alright Beast of Talwar, attack his Timesword Magician!" Beast of Talwar flew towards Timesword Magician while he prepared both of his blades. Timesword Magician tried to block his blades with his own sword, however he soon got slashed by the right blade and got destroyed, causing Yuya to slide backwards, Yuya LP: 1900-1600.

Marik grabbed the remaining three cards in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing three cards face down". Three cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Alright then it's my turn now, the fun has just begun!" He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now by using the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 8 at the same time".

The large Pendulum once again swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and a red, a blue and a green beam of light came down from it, "First is Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then appeared on the field, Atk: 800, "Next is Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

"And finally the main star of my deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Marik got a smirk on his face, "So it has finally appeared, your Guardian Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Yuya looked at him with a smirk, "Well, if I had to say, I would prefer to call him that other name, a dimensional dragon, I think it sounds cooler, and now it's time for you to get to see him in action". Yuya then jumped up on Odd-Eyes neck and grabbed his horns, "Alright Odd-Eyes, attack Metal Reflect Slime". Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards Metal Reflect Slime.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Drumming Kong, "And now Drumming Kong's special ability activates! Once per turn when one of my monsters battles against one of my opponent's monsters, its attack points are increased by 600 until the end of the battle phase". Drumming Kong hit the drums on his chest and the sound waves hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3100.

Odd-Eyes then jumped high up in the air, Yuya then pointed at Metal Reflect Slime, "Alright Odd-Eyes, unleash your Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes gathered energy inside of his mouth before he unleashed his attack towards Metal Reflect Slime and destroyed him, causing Marik to cover his face from the shockwaves.

Odd-Eyes landed on the ground and Yuya held out his hand towards Fire Mufflion with a smile on his face, "But wait! Odd-Eyes's performance is not over yet, you see because now I activate Fire Mufflion's ability! You see when if this card is in attack mode and a Pendulum monster on my field destroys one of your monsters in battle, by giving up its own attack, Fire Mufflion increases that Pendulum monster's attack points by 200 until the end of the battle phase and then it can attack a second time".

Fire Mufflion roared and fire came out of his mane and took the form of a ring, "Alright Odd-Eyes, jump through the ring now". Odd-Eyes roared as he ran towards the ring and jumped through it, Atk: 3100-3300.

Marik got a smirk on his face, "Now I see so that was your plan, by destroying Reflect Slime Odd-Eyes gained a second attack this turn, only this attack has 200 more attack points than the one before".

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, now Odd-Eyes attack his Beast of Talwar with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes gathered energy in his mouth again before he unleashed his attack again.

Beast of Talwar placed his blades in front of him and tried to block the Spiral Strike Burst. The orbs on the spikes on Odd-Eyes's back lit up, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability activates, when he battle against a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force". The force behind the attack doubled and snapped the blades in half, finally hitting Beast of Talwar and caused an explosion, destroying him, causing Marik to once again fall to the floor, Marik LP: 1500-1100.

Marik sat up and chuckled, "I see, so that's your dragon's true power, it double the battle damage if he battle against a level 5 or higher which can be quite dangerous if it's used right. However by destroying my level 10 Metal Reflect Slime, you actually helped me a lot".

Yuya looked at him troubled while he remained on Odd-Eyes's neck, "What do you mean by that?"

Marik pressed the image of one of his three face down cards, "Now I activate the spell card A deal with Dark Ruler!" A card with the image of a man with his back towards them talked with a large monster.

Marik chuckled when he saw the worried expression on both Yuya's and Yuzu's faces, "It seems like you're aware of what this card does, when a level 8 or higher monster on my field is destroyed, I can summon one of my strongest monsters, come forth Berserk Dragon!"

A large black dragon that had a body that almost looked like a skeleton appeared. It had large wings, horns on its head and white hair as well, Atk: 3500.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he watched Berserk Dragon roar, "You wanted Metal Reflect Slime to get destroyed so you could summon Berserk Dragon". Yuya narrowed his eyes, _Berserker Dragon can attack every monster on the opponent's field once each during each battle phase, which makes it a really difficult opponent since it alone can take down all of the opponent's monsters, but he also has a great weakness, during end phase of every one of Marik's turns so loses Berserk Dragon 500 attack points, so he most likely will try to end this before Berserk Dragon loses too much of his power._

Yuya looked at Marik, "Since my battle phase is over, both Drumming Kong's and Fire Mufflion's special abilities ends now and Odd-Eyes loses the attack points he gained". Odd-Eyes, Atk: 3300-2500.

Yuya jumped down from Odd-Eyes's neck and landed on the floor before he looked at his hand before he grabbed two cards, "I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished. Yuya looked at the new dragon in his hand, _I need one more card before I can summon this monster, but right now I need to buy some time_.

Yuzu placed her fingers on her deck, "Then it's my turn now". She drew her next card and looked at it, "Alright, since I already have a Fantasia monster on my field, I can special summon my second Fantasia Maiden Sonata from my hand". Another Sonata appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Yuzu then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I summon Fantasia Maiden Soprano in attack mode". A red haired woman with a mask over her eyes in a dark blue and white dress appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Yuzu then held out her arm towards Soprano, "Now I activate Soprano's special ability, I can use monsters I have in my hand or my field as materials for a Fusion Summoning, this card included".

Sonata and Soprano both got sucked in to the vortex that appeared, "Angel's song, flowing melody, guided by the baton, gather your power, I Fusion Summon! Now, enter the stage, sing your song of victory, level 6, Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva!"

A flower appeared on the field, it then slowly opened up and out of it came a small silver haired woman in a white and light blue dress with pink ribbons behind her, Atk: 1000.

Marik got a smile on his face, "A Fusion Summon without Polymerization huh? That's quite impressive". Yuya got a small smirk on his face, he had watched a few last minute practice matches between Sora and Yuzu and had seen Yuzu use this card before, and so he knew that if this move worked then the duel would be over.

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yes, and now it's time to finish this, now Bloom Diva, attack his Berserk Dragon now!" Bloom Diva sang and unleashed a sound wave towards Berserk Dragon.

Marik pressed the image of his last face down card, "Hold on for a second, I activate my Negate Attack trap card, now this card not only negates your attack, but it also ends your battle phase". A force field appeared in front of Berserk Dragon and blocked Bloom Diva's attack.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _Figured as much, he had a way to stop my attacks in case it would be enough to wipe out all of his life points, but he choose not to do it in order to summon his Berserk Dragon to the field._

Yuzu narrowed her eyes and looked at her hand, she then sighed, "I can't really do anything else so I end my turn now".

Marik placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Pot of Greed which means I now get to draw two more cards".

Marik drew two more cards and looked at them and a smirk appeared on his face, "Alright, it looks like I will be able to take you both down at the same time during this turn". Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other shocked when they heard Marik say that.

Marik pressed the image of his last face down card, "Now I activate my Silent Doom trap card, this card now allows me to bring back a monster in my graveyard in defense mode, however that monster won't be able to attack as long as it remains on the field".

A card came out of Marik's graveyard, "Now return to me Beast of Talwar". Beast of Talwar reappeared on the field on a knee with his blades crossed in front of him, Def: 2150.

Marik then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "But he won't remain for long, because now I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon my Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode".

Beast of Talwar disappeared and got replaced by a large monster in dark armor and a cape, Atk: 2400.

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "This could be trouble, Monarch monsters have special abilities that activates when they're tribute summoned".

Marik's smirk grew bigger, "It seems like you have faced someone who uses Monarchs before and you're right, since I summoned him by sacrificing a monster, I can now target one opposing monster and remove it from the game, and if it happens to be a dark attribute monster, the opponent loses 1000 life points".

Marik then pointed at Odd-Eyes, "And the one I choose, is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that and saw how Caius formed a large vortex of dark energy and saw how Odd-Eyes got pulled towards it.

Odd-Eyes let out a loud roar before he finally got pulled down in to the vortex and it disappeared. Yuya looked troubled as he grabbed Odd-Eyes card and placed it in his pocket, Yuya LP: 1600-600.

Marik looked at Yuya, "I had a feeling that Odd-Eyes were a dark attribute monster, and it seemed like I was right, now then time to finish this".

Marik placed his last card in to his Duel Disk, "Now I equip Berserk Dragon with the spell card Rainbow Veil". A rainbow colored aura appeared around Berserk Dragon.

Marik looked at Yuzu, "I'm sorry to tell you this Yuzu, but when a monster equipped with Rainbow Veil battles against another monster, the opposing monster's special abilities is negated until the end phase of the battle phase".

Yuzu looked shocked when she heard that, "But… that means that Bloom Diva's special abilities will be…"

Marik nodded his head, "That's right, her special abilities will be gone, which means that she will be an easy target for Berserk Dragon, now Berserk Dragon attack Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima now". Berserk Dragon unleashed two massive fireballs towards Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima, Bloom Prima, Atk: 2800-1900.

The fireballs hit Bloom Diva and Bloom Prima and caused massive explosions, destroying them both, Yuzu LP: 700-0.

However the shock wave from her monsters destruction sent Yuzu flying straight in to a pillar hard, she then sank down on the floor while she groaned in pain as she passed out. Yuya turned towards her worried, "Yuzu! Are you okay?" When he got no answer he ran over and checked her out and saw that she had passed out.

He knew that Marik without a doubt hadn't done that on purpose, but he still felt a lot of anger towards the pro duelist when he saw what had happen to Yuzu, however he also felt dark emotions appearing from deep within him, like the last time Yuzu had been hurt.

Marik looked at Yuzu worried, "Hey is she okay? I didn't expect that she would be sent flying like that straight in to a pillar!" He saw how Yuya slowly stood up with his back turned towards him.

His eyes widened in shock however when Yuya turned his head towards him and he saw how Yuya's pupils were glowing red while he glared at Marik, "Hey, what's going on Yuya, why are your eyes glowing?"

Yuya turned towards Marik with an expression of pure rage on his face as his hair stood up like spikes, "Unforgivable, you'll pay for this!" Marik looked at Yuya a little worried, he had felt the presence of a great power inside of Yuya before when he Pendulum Summoned. He also felt the presence of a great power in him now, however this power felt much darker and twisted.

However Yuya heard a groan behind him and looked at Yuzu, "Yuya…" Yuya's expression soften when he heard her say his name, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Marik then saw how Yuya's hair fell down and returned to how it usually was and Marik felt how the dark presence that came out of Yuya disappeared.

Yuya opened his eyes and Marik noticed his eyes wasn't glowing anymore, Yuya looked at Marik troubled, "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what happened to me".

Marik showed Yuya a calm smile, "Don't worry about it Yuya, let's forget about it for now and let's focus on the duel, okay?" Yuya got a troubled smile on his face and nodded his head.

Marik got a smirk on his face, "Of course the duel is about to end now anyways, because even if you increase Fire Mufflion's attack points with Drumming Kong's special ability, you'll still take 1000 points of damage".

Marik pointed at Fire Mufflion, "Now Caius the Shadow Monarch, attack his Performapal Fire Mufflion now". Caius then formed a large ball of dark energy in front of himself and fired it towards Fire Mufflion.

Yuya quickly pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I activate my trap card Last Minute Cancel! This card now switches all my monsters to defense mode, and if any of my Performapal monsters is destroyed this turn then they're returned to my hand". Fire Mufflion lowered himself closer to the floor, Def: 800. Drumming Kong crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 900.

The ball of dark energy hit Fire Mufflion and destroyed him. Yuya grabbed Fire Mufflion's card and placed it in his hand. Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "I had a feeling that you had a way to survive my attack, which is why I attacked Yuzu first".

He closed his eyes, "I have no other choice but to end my turn now, which means that Berserk Dragon now loses 500 attack points". Berserk Dragon growled, Atk: 3500-3000.

Yuya looked at his hand, right now he didn't have anything that could help him, which meant that everything depended on what he would draw next.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was the spell card Miracle Pendulum Draw, which couldn't really help him now, he had two monsters in his hand however he could only summon Fire Mufflion and Performapal Cast Change, which it he could return Fire Mufflion to his deck and then draw two cards, however there was no telling if it would really help him.

He looked at his Duel Disk, _I could always Pendulum Summon Timesword Magician from my extra deck as well as Fire Mufflion from my hand and then using Timesword Magician's other special ability, which allows me to remove him and one other monster from the game until my next standby phase…_

However Yuya shook his head, _No that won't really help me, after all I still would have to deal with Caius the Shadow Monarch, not to mention that during my next turn, Berserk Dragon would just return again with 3500 attack points again. I guess I could remove it again when that happens, however it's still not really helping me right now_.

However Yuya realized there was another option right now, and he had to bet a little on it right now, Yuya held up his arm, "Now by using the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 8 at the same time".

The large Pendulum once again began to swing between the two Pendulum Zones, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Two beams of light came down, "First is Performapal Fire Mufflion in defense mode". Fire Mufflion appeared on the field, Def: 800.

"And next, return from the extra deck, Timesword Magician". Timesword Magician reappeared on the field on a knee with his sword in front of him, Def: 0.

Marik got an interested expression on his face, "I see, so destroyed Pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck where you can summon them back from with the right scale, correct?" Yuya nodded his head, "That's impressive, however you should know that having three monsters on your field won't help you now, not against my Berserk Dragon".'

Yuya held up his hand towards Lizardraw, "I activate Performapal Lizardraw's Pendulum ability! Now I get to draw one card from my deck, of course then I have to return him to my deck".

Yuya looked at Marik with a smirk, "I'm sure that one on one either me or Yuzu would have already lost against you and that the only reason we have lasted this long is because we were two against one, however it doesn't mean that I'm just gonna give up, I know you wanted to test us and give us experience by facing a pro, and that just wants me to try and surpass my limits".

Marik nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Of course, that was one purpose of this duel, to help you two improve your skills by facing an experienced pro, now show me how you're gonna surpass your limits".

Yuya nodded his head, "I'm about to, after all like I told you before, the fun has only begun!" Yuya took and drew his next card, he noticed a faint glow from it and turned it around, he got a smirk on his face when he saw that it was the spell card he had been waiting for.

Yuya then grabbed Lizardraw's card and he vanished from the Pendulum Zone, "Now I return Lizardraw to my deck". Yuya placed Lizardraw in to his deck which got shuffled.

At that moment, Yuzu groaned and slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuya in front of her, she felt a smile appear on her face when she realized that Yuya had managed to remain in the duel.

Yuya held up the card he had just drawn, "And now it's time to turn things around!" He turned around the spell card and showed it had the image of an alter with had a red orb on the left side and a green orb on the right side and two torches in front of it and one of them had the shape of the circle on Stargazer's staff on it while the other one had the shape the metal band that came out of Timegazer's hand, "Now I activate this, the Ritual spell card Odd-Eyes Advent!"

Marik and Yuzu got shocked expressions on their faces when they heard that before Marik spoke, "Hold on, did you just say that you're activating a Ritual spell card?"

Yuya looked at Marik with a smirk, "That's right, Odd-Eyes Advent allows me to summon any dragon type ritual monster from my hand or graveyard if I sacrifice Pendulum monsters from my hand or field whose combined level is equal or more than the monster I plan to summon". The altar then appeared behind Yuya and the torches lit up.

Yuya looked at Fire Mufflion and Drumming Kong, "Now I sacrifice my level 3 Fire Mufflion and my level 5 Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong jumped up on one of the torches while Fire Mufflion jumped up on the other one. Soon both of them got surrounded by fire and vanished.

Then the two orbs on the altar began to glow and a portal opened up on the altar, "Now appear, dragon with dual colored eyes that controls the very laws of gravity itself! I Ritual Summon! Now come forth, level 7, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon".

Up from the vortex came the dragon Yuya had seen in his vision with a mighty roar, Atk: 2800

Marik looked at Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon who was hovering in the air because of the gravitational force he was releasing from his feet, "Did…did you just summon a Ritual monster that is an alternative form of your dragon?"

Yuya looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, and now his first special ability activates! When Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon is special summoned to the field, all spell and trap cards on the opponent's side of the field is returned to the hand".

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's eyes glowed for a moment before he roared which sent a shockwave towards Marik's side of the field and sent Call of the Haunted and Rainbow Veil in to the sky before they turned in to beams of light and flew in to Marik's hand.

Yuya looked at Marik, "Not only that, but from now on, you need to pay 500 life points every time you want to activate card effects".

Marik got a smirk on his face, "I got to admit, that dragon sure is impressive, however Berserk Dragon is still stronger than it, so I can wipe out Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon during my next turn".

Yuya however got a smirk on his face, "Sorry but I'm gonna have to ask him to leave the stage for a while, you see I activate Timesword Magician's second special ability, once per turn, I can remove Timesword Magician and another monster on the field from the game until my next standby phase".

A magical circle appeared around Timesword Magician's sword before he sent a slash of magical energy towards Berserk Dragon and hit him, causing him to vanish. Then a moment later so vanished Timesword Magician as well. Yuya and Marik placed their monsters in their pockets.

Yuya looked at Marik with a smile, "Now I don't have to worry about him for a while". Yuya then looked at Caius, "Which means that you got my new Odd-Eyes's full attention, now Odd-Eyes, attack his Caius the Shadow Monarch with Gravity Shock Stream".

Odd-Eyes Gravity opened his mouth and purple energy gathered in it. He then unleashed a blast of purple energy towards Caius the Shadow Monarch. The blast then hit Caius and then he got surrounded by a dome of purple energy.

Caius growled in pain as because the dome increase the gravitational pull around him by ten times, he then went down on a knee while he struggled in order to not get slammed in to the floor. Then a crater suddenly formed under him because of the gravitational force around him. Then after a few moments so couldn't he resist anymore and crashed in to the floor, getting destroyed.

Marik gritted his teeth while he shielded his face from the shockwaves, Marik LP: 1100-700. Yuya looked at Marik, "And with that, I end my turn now, so let's see what you got in store for me now Marik".

Marik nodded his head with a smile, "You got it, it's my turn now". Marik drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes when he saw that the card he had just drawn was Magic Cylinder, since he had 700 life points left, he could pay 500 life points in order to activate the trap card, which would negate Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's next attack and then inflict damage equal to his dragon's attack points.

He then looked at Yuya for a few seconds before he looked down on his card again before he got a smile on his face, he then looked at Yuya, "I can't really do anything right now, so I end my turn now". Yuya got a confused expression on his face, he then looked at Marik, _The way he looked at me earlier, it's the same way my dad used to look at me during our practice duels, when he had a way to end the duel, only he decided not to do it, could it be that Marik…_

However Yuya shook his head, deciding not to think about it right now, "It's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now since it's my standby phase, both Timesword Magician and Berserk Dragon will return to our fields". Timesword Magician reappeared on Yuya's side of the field on a knee while he held his sword in front of him, Def: 0.

Berserk Dragon then also appeared on Marik's side of the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3500. Marik looked at Yuya with a smirk, "So, what are you gonna do now that I got my Berserk Dragon back at full strength?"

Yuya looked at the card he had just drawn and his eyes widened when he saw what it was, he then looked at Marik with a smirk, "Well I had planned on removing him and Timesword Magician from the game again, however I now have a way to get rid of him once and for all".

Yuya placed the card in to his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the spell card Magical Thunder!" A spell card with the image of a lightning strike coming out of a magical circle in the sky appeared on the field.

Yuya looked at Marik as he grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "Now by discarding one spell card in my hand so can I destroy one card on the field, so now I discard my Performapal Cast Change in order to destroy your Berserk Dragon".

Yuya placed Performapal Cast Change in his graveyard and a magical circle appeared above Berserk Dragon, the dragon looked up at the circle and roared at it right before a lightning strike came down from it and struck Berserk Dragon and destroyed him.

Yuya looked at Marik with a serious expression on his face, "Now you're wide open for a direct attack, also either Odd-Eyes or Timesword Magician can wipe out the rest of your life points, however, in reality you're the winner of this duel, right?"

Yuzu got a confused expression on her face when she heard Yuya say that, she then looked at Marik shocked when she heard him chuckle.

Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "You saw through me huh?"

Yuya nodded his head, "The way you looked at me and the card you drew as well as the expression on your face afterwards, my dad usually acted the same way when he had a way to end one of our practice duels but decided not to do it, since he wanted to enjoy the duel more and test my skills so he could give me advices once our duel was over".

Marik sighed with a smile on his face, "Well you are Yusho Sakaki's son, so I should have guessed you would be able to notice something like that". He held up the card he had drawn and turned it around, "The card I drew earlier was Magic Cylinder, this card would have negated one of your attacks and then you would have taken your monster's attack points as damage".

Yuya nodded his head, "I knew it, you didn't place it face down, did you want to see what I was gonna do next?"

Marik nodded his head, "That's right, after all this duel was never about winning for me, I just wanted to push you two to become even better duelists than the two of you already are".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "We're grateful for that Marik, however I guess it's about time that we end this duel, right?" Marik nodded his head, "That's right Yuya, now deliver the finishing blow to me".

Yuya nodded his head, "Alright, you asked for it, now Odd-Eyes, attack him directly with Gravity Shock Stream!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon gathered purple energy in his mouth before he unleashed a blast of purple energy towards Marik.

The blast hit the floor in front of Marik and the dome of purple energy once again appeared and surrounded him. Marik groaned as he went down on a knee since the gravitational pull around him increased by ten times. Then a crater formed under him because of the gravitational force around him, then the next moment so crashed Marik in to the floor and groaned in pain, Marik LP: 700-0.

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon let out a victory roar before he vanished when the action field disappeared. Yuya looked at Marik worried, "Hey are you okay? Maybe it was a bit too much to attack you with Gravity Shock Stream".

Marik slowly sat up while he groaned a little since he was sore in most of his body. However he looked at Yuya with a smile, "Don't worry about that Yuya, I'm fine, however I think there is someone else that you should be more concerned about right now".

Yuya looked confused for a second before he remembered Yuzu, he quickly turned around and saw Yuzu sit against the pillar while she looked at him with a smile. Yuya quickly walked towards her with a smile, "Yuzu! I'm glad that you're awake again, I was worried when you lost consciousness".

Yuzu got a smirk on her face, "However then you got so focused on the duel when you two continued that you forgot about me a little, right?" Yuya got a troubled expression on his face when she said, "Well um… I…"

Yuzu laughed a little, "Calm down Yuya, I'm not mad". Yuya smiled at her, he then helped her back up on her feet and supported her since she was still a little wobbly on her legs.

Both of them then turned towards Marik with smiles on their faces, "Thanks for the fun duel Mr Marik, it showed us that we still have a lot of things to learn".

Marik smiled at them, "Already told you guys, just call me Marik, also while it's true that you have a few things to learn, both of you are really skilled, I have a feeling that both of you are gonna do quite well in the Junior Youth Championship".

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other with large smiles on their faces when they heard that. Yuzu then looked at Marik, "Thanks Marik, we promise that we will do our best in the tournament". Yuya nodded his head with a smile on his face.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu left the museum in order to continue with their date while they waved good bye to Marik.

Marik looked after the two of them as they walked away while he narrowed his eyes a little, _Yuya Sakaki, there seems like you possess a great power inside of you, however it seems like there might a great darkness within you as well, what will your future look like I wonder?_

He then noticed something in the corner of his right eye, he turned his head to his right and saw two short men, one with green hair and large glasses and a green shirt, the other one had a red hat with brown and purple hair underneath it, he had a green jacket on him with a red shirt under it.

Marik narrowed his eyes again when he saw them since he knew exactly who those two were since they used to be pros as well as former rivals to Joey Wheeler before they got kicked out of the pro leagues.

He followed their gazes and saw how they were looking at the couple. He narrowed his eyes even more since he knew who they were after. He took out his Duel Disk and dialed a number on it and placed it to his ear, he waited a few seconds before the receiver answered, "Hey, it's Marik, listen, I just saw the morons… yes those two! And it seems like they're planning on doing something to Yuya Sakaki… yes I've met him and let me tell you he's quite skilled at dueling and so is his girlfriend. I just called you to warn you that they are planning something again, and so could you… thanks. I would like to do something myself but I don't have any proof that they're planning something so I can't really do anything right now".

 **So there is only two days left until the Junior Youth Championship begins. Yuya and Yuzu decided to go on their second date and both of them went to a Duel Monsters exhibit at the Maiami museum. There both of them found a stone tablet with carvings of four dragons which one looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon and Yuzu saw that one looked like Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Then both of them ran in to Marik Ishtar, a pro duelist who was also an archeologist. He then challenged them to a duel to a two on one duel, he managed to defeat Yuzu and could've defeated Yuya but decided to give him the victory since he had been more interested in seeing their skills rather than winning. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **My cards in this chapter**

 **Action cards:**

 **Blessing of the Sun God:**

 **Increase the attack points of one of your monsters by 1000 and decrease the attack points of one of the opponent's monster's attack points by 1000 until your next standby phase, this effect can't be negated.**

 **Rage of the Heavenly Dragon:**

 **Choose one of the opponent's monsters, decrease that monster's attack points by 400 for every monster on the field until the end of this turn.**

 **Wrath of the War Giant:**

 **This card can only be activated when two monsters battle, negate the battle and destroy the opposing monster.**

 **Spear of the Pharaoh:**

 **Until the end of this turn, increase one of your monster's attack points by 700 and it can also inflict piercing damage to the opponent if it attacks a monster in defense mode.**

 **Pharaoh's Shield:**

 **Switch all monsters on your side of the field to defense mode and for this turn they can't be destroyed in battle.**


	21. The gambler meets the entertainer

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya and Yuzu went on their second date and went to the Maiami museum to see an exhibit about Duel Monsters where Yuya found a stone tablet that had carvings of four dragons which one looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon while Yuzu noticed that another of the carvings looked like Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Then they met the archeologist Marik Ishtar who was also a pro duelist. He then decided to take them on in a two on one duel. In the end after he had defeated Yuzu so did he allow Yuya to win the duel after he summoned Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon even though Marik could've won since he just wanted to test Yuya's and Yuzu's skills and he also wanted to push them to become even better. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 21- The gambler meets the entertainer

Yuya sat on the floor in his room looking through his deck, seeing if he could do some last minute adjustments to it, he picked up two trap cards and looked at them, "The Junior Youth Championship starts tomorrow, and I know I'm gonna need all the help I can get, so I should use these two cards".

He placed the cards among the ones that were supposed to be in his deck. He then looked next to him and saw his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card on the floor. He picked the card up and looked at it.

He remembered what Marik Ishtar had told him when they stood in front of the tablet with the carvings of the four dragons which one looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon. He narrowed his eyes, _Marik told us about these four dragons that could be called the Guardian Dragons or the Dimensional Dragons. It's hard to believe the story he told us about Duel Monsters being more than just a fun game. But even so I have a few times seen Odd-Eyes as well as heard some of his thoughts and felt some of his emotions_.

Yuya shook his head, he knew that thinking about it too much wouldn't do him any good. Maybe what had told them was true or he might have made it all up, so he decided to not think about it too much and just continue entertaining people with his duels.

Yuya suddenly heard someone knock on his door, Yuya turned towards the door, "Come in!" The door opened and his mother entered his room. Yoko looked at her son who was sitting on the floor with a lot of cards in front of him, "Some last minute changes to your deck?"

Yuya looked at the cards in front of him, "Yeah, well I'm also gonna have with me a few extra cards so I can switches a few cards between duels in order to surprise the audience, however, I can't really decide which ones to go with right now".

Yoko got a small smile on her face and let out a small chuckle. She went down on a knee next to her son and placed a hand on his left shoulder, " Yuya, don't think too much about this go with your instincts as an entertainer". Yuya looked at his mother before he then looked at his cards.

He then got a smile on his face, "You're right mom, thanks". Yoko nodded her head and then stood up, "Dinner will be done soon, maybe a break to eat is just what you need". Yuya nodded his head with a smile before Yoko exited his room so he could work on his deck alone.

Yuya kept working on his deck for another 15 minutes before he heard his mom calling out to him, telling him that their dinner was done.

Yuya put his cards away, "I think I'm almost done, I just need to work on it a little bit more". He then walked out of his room and grabbed the pole and slide down it. He then walked towards the table and saw Sora already sitting at it while he was holding a fork and knife, waiting for the food. Yuya chuckled as he walked over to the table and sat down next to Sora.

LATER THAT DAY,

Yuya was walking through Maiami City, thinking about tomorrow, "Tomorrow it all begins, my first step to becoming a pro is to win the Junior Youth Championship and advance to Youth, I just hope I can pull do it".

Yuya then heard someone call out to him and saw Yuzu running towards him, he got a smile on his face, "Yuzu! I didn't expect to see you much today". The two of them had agreed that they should work on their decks today since it was the day before the Championship began.

Yuzu nodded her head with a smile, "Yeah, I've finished the adjustments to my deck, what about you Yuya?"

Yuya looked up at the sky with a smile on his face, "I have finished my adjustments, however I also have a few extra cards with me so I can change a few cards in it when I feel like I should in order to surprise and entertain the audience".

Yuzu smiled at him, "Yeah that might be a good idea. I just wonder, do you plan to Fusion or Xyz Summon during your first duel Yuya?"

Yuya smiled at her a little troubled, he still haven't told her, the Principal, Gongenzaka or his mom about his Synchro monster, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. He wanted to wait to the tournament before he revealed it to them, "I don't know yet Yuzu, we'll just have to wait and see okay?"

Yuzu nodded with a smile, "Yeah I guess it's true, you're main summoning method is Pendulum Summoning after all". Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, I will mostly use my Pendulum Summoning, however I plan to Fusion and Xyz Summon in at least some of the duels in the tournament".

Yuzu chuckled, "Well that's obvious, I mean it would be foolish to not use Odd-Eyes Blazing, Rune-Eyes or Beast-Eyes since all three of them are quite powerful monsters".

Yuya nodded with a troubled smile on his face while he looked to his side, Yuzu looked at him confused, "Yuya? What's going on? Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Yuya looked her in the eyes, he hadn't yet told her about Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon since neither of them wanted to talk about when Jin and the others attacked them and grabbed Yuzu in order to force Yuya to face them in a two on a one duel, however he decided he should tell her about him.

Yuya opened his deck box and took out his deck and looked through it before he grabbed a card in it and he placed his deck back in to his deck box. He then turned towards Yuzu and held out the card towards her, "Take a look at this card Yuzu".

Yuzu took the card confused and looked at it, her eyes widened, "Hold on, is this… another Fusion monster?"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, a Fusion-Pendulum hybrid monster. I used him during the duel against Jin and Hayata. He helped me turn the tables and win the duel".

Yuzu looked at the card with a smile on her face, "Really? Well in that case, thanks for helping him take them down Odd-Eyes Darkflame". She then handed the card back to Yuya who placed it back in to his deck box.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Yuya, are you nervous? I mean by entering the Junior Youth Championship, we're about to take our first step to becoming pros".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Of course I'm nervous Yuzu, and of course I want to win the tournament and advance to the next rank. However I'm mostly thinking about entertaining the audience with my dueling".

Yuzu smiled at him, "Yeah I guess that's true, I mean, our entertainment dueling is meant to make everyone smile and enjoy themselves".

Yuya nodded his head and the two of them kept walking for a while, however soon a ball hit Yuya's leg. He looked down on the ball before he leaned down and picked it up and looked around for the owner.

Yuzu then poked his shoulder, "Hey Yuya, over there". Yuya followed where she pointed and saw a bunch of kids looking at them. Yuya walked over to them and went down on a knee with a smile on his face as he looked at a nervous boy who was around 7 years old, "Hey, this is your ball, right?"

The boy nodded his head and Yuya held out the ball towards him. The boy took the ball and bowed his head a little, "T-thanks so much Mister". Yuya nodded with a smile before the kids ran off to play with the ball again.

Yuzu walked up to him, she looked after the kids with a small smile on her face, "Things were a lot easier when we were that old right Yuya?" Yuya nodded his head as he stood up again.

However at that moment a tone came out of Yuya's Duel Disk, which meant that he had just gotten a message. He grabbed his Duel Disk and looked at it, he then raised an eyebrow, "It's from an unknown number?" He opened the message and looked through it.

He widened his eyes in shock before he narrowed his eyes. Yuzu looked at him confused, "Yuya? What's wrong?" She leaned in to try and look at the display screen to see the message.

Yuya looked at her and forced a smile on his face while he made sure she couldn't look on the display, "It's… nothing, just a bad joke that's all". He then quickly put his Duel Disk away again.

Yuya grabbed Yuzu's hand, "Now come on, let's walk for a while longer and talk a bit more". Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled before she nodded her head and the two of them continued walking.

However Yuya kept thinking about the message he had just gotten. It had had a picture from their date yesterday. The text that came after the picture told him to be at an old warehouse on the east side of the city around 8 PM this evening or something bad would happen to Yuzu, also it told him not to tell anyone about it.

He narrowed his eyes, _I have no idea if this is some kind of bad joke or prank. However I can't ignore it since someone seemed to have followed us when we were on our date yesterday._

He then decided to go to the warehouse later this evening and see who had sent him the message, he wasn't just gonna ignore something like this. However if it turns out to be a joke or something, he would call the police, because he wouldn't forgive whoever sent the message even if it had been a bad joke or prank.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Yuya sat on his bed with a determined expression on face, he looked at his clock and saw that it was 7.30 PM. He stood up, "Time to go".

He left his room and slide down the pole to the bottom floor, he walked towards the door, however just as he were about to grab the handle on the door so heard he a voice behind him, "And just where are you going Yuya?"

Yuya turned his head around and saw his mom standing behind him. Yoko looked at her son, "The tournament is gonna start tomorrow, shouldn't you stay home and rest up before it begins?"

Yuya looked down on the floor, "I have something I need to do first, that's all mom". Yoko got a concerned expression on her face, "This thing you have to do, does that have something to do with the message you got earlier?"

Yuya turned his head towards his mother and looked at her shocked. Yoko got a serious expression on her face, "Yuya, I raised you, do you think that I wouldn't notice that something was bothering you? Also Yuzu called me earlier and told me that she had run met you earlier when you took your walk and that you had received a message and that you started acting weird after reading it".

Yuya looked down on the floor, "Mom, please trust me and let me handle this on my own, I beg you".

Yoko looked at Yuya a few moments before she got a small smile on her face, "I trust you Yuya, just be careful okay?" Yuya turned looked at her with a smile on his face, he nodded his head before he opened door and walked out of the house while Yoko looked at the door as it closed.

30 MINUTES LATER,

Yuya stood in front of the old warehouse, he narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the opened port and walked into the warehouse with a determined expression on his face.

He stopped in the middle of the warehouse and looked around himself, "Alright, I'm here like you asked me! I haven't told anyone about this, so come out already!"

Yuya then heard a loud chuckle in front of him. He followed the sound and saw two short guys in front of him, one with large glasses, green hair and a green shirt while the other one had brown and purple hair with a red hat that had a green jacket on him with a red shirt under it.

The boy with green haired boy adjusted his glasses while he chuckled, "Surprised now? You most likely regret coming here now right? After all you must be quite terrified when you're standing in front of such famous and powerful duelists like us".

Yuya scratched his hair while he raised his right eyebrow, "Um… who are you guys?" The two guys almost feel over from shock when they heard that. The guy in the red hat glared at Yuya, "You… you little brat, what do you mean by 'who are you'? I'm Rex Raptor and he's Weevil Underwood! We're big names in the dueling world".

Yuya closed his eyes as he was thinking, "Hmm, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood…" He then opened his eyes as a look of realization appeared on his face, "Now I remember!"

Rex and Weevil looked at each other with smirks on their faces, "I knew that you would recognize our names, after all we're…"

Yuya however interrupted him at that moment, "You two are those guys who usually dueled in tag matches in the pro circuit, however you got kicked out of the pro circuit when it was revealed that you two usually tampered with your opponents decks before the duels".

Rex and Weevil almost fell over from shock once again. Rex glared at Yuya, "Shut up brat! That was that guy's idea!" He pointed at Weevil, "That guy always wanted to ensure his victory and usually created a situation to tamper with the decks, I usually planned on facing my opponents fair and square".

Weevil glared at Rex, "What are you talking about Rex? You knew that I always planned to tamper with our opponents' decks right before a duel. However you never told me to stop, instead you usually just told me not getting caught when I did it!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "But why did you do things like that? I mean you guys had managed to become pros, so why didn't you guys just face your opponents in a fair duel? Don't you have any pride as duelists?"

Weevil looked at Yuya while he raised an eyebrow, "Face them in a fair duel? Pride as a duelist? Are you really that naïve? Winning is all that matters in dueling, so as a duelist you should do everything you can to ensure your victory, it doesn't matter what kind of dirty methods you need to use in order to win".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "That's not true, dueling is about facing your opponent fair and square. Also my father told me that dueling should be used to make smile and laugh, to make them happy".

Weevil looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "You mean the same father that ran away like a coward when he was supposed to face Strong Ishijima for the title of Action Duel Champion?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, however just as he opened his mouth to protest, he heard a voice behind him, "He's not a coward!"

Rex and Weevil looked behind Yuya while he turned his head around confused and saw a tall young man behind him. The young had blonde hair and brown eyes, He were wearing a green open jacket with a black shirt under it and he also had a Duel Disk on his arm.

Rex and Weevil gritted their teeth while Yuya looked at him shocked, "Hold on! Aren't you…?" However Rex interrupted him, "What are you doing here Wheeler? This doesn't concern you".

The young man who was the famous pro duelist Joey Wheeler walked towards them, "Actually this does concern me, since not only since I have made it my mission to make sure that you two don't ruin the reputation of good and honest pro duelists. Also…" He looked at Yuya, "I respected this young man's father a great deal and I still do, so I won't let you do as you please with Yuya".

Yuya looked at Joey shocked as he walked in front of Yuya to protect him, Weevil narrowed his eyes as he looked at Joey, "Just tell me something Wheeler, how did you know about this?"

Joey got a smirk on his face, "That's simple, you see yesterday I got contacted by Marik Ishtar who had met Yuya and his girlfriend at the Maiami museum, he told me how you to were looking at Yuya with a suspicious expression on your faces so he asked me to keep my eyes on you two in case you two morons were planning something dirty as usual".

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess, you two want go get your hands on his Pendulum cards right? The two of you is always after rare and powerful cards, thinking it will make you unbeatable".

Rex and Weevil gritted their teeth while Joey turned towards Yuya with a smirk on his face, "What do you say Yuya? Should we teach them a lesson the hard way?"

Yuya looked at Joey shocked, "Wait, are you suggesting…?" Joey nodded his head, before he turned towards Rex and Weevil, "How about this, you two faces me and Yuya in a tag team duel?"

Rex got a smirk on his face, "Oh please Wheeler, you would actually team up with a kid like him? Do you really think you can protect him and fight us at the same time? I mean that kid is nowhere near our league".

Joey's smirk grew, "Actually, from what I heard from Marik, he's quite skilled, I'm pretty sure that in a one on one match, he could defeat both of you". Rex and Weevil narrowed their eyes when they heard that.

Yuya walked out from behind Joey and stood next to him, "I think that Marik might have exaggerated about my skills a little, however I agree to this match, after all I won't forgive you for sending the message where you threatened to hurt Yuzu".

Weevil growled a little before he adjusted his glasses a little, "Very well then, the plan was for you to hand over your Pendulum cards to us peacefully and we would leave your girlfriend alone, but I guess it will be more satisfying to take them from you after defeating you".

Rex then looked at Joey with a smirk, "Not to mention that we will get the chance to get revenge on Wheeler for the times he beat us in the pro league".

Joey activated his Duel Disk, "Not happening, Yuya and I will defeat the two of you, are you ready Yuya?" Yuya nodded his head and activated his Duel Disk as well.

Rex and Weevil also activated their Duel Disks and Joey then spoke, "Now for the rules, each team will share 8000 life points, also none of us can attack during the first turn, and while we can't attack with the our partner's monsters or activate the face down cards, we can use cards on the partner's field, like if I need two sacrifices I can use one of my monsters and one of Yuya's, also if Yuya would Xyz Summon, he could use a monster on my field as material if possible, understood?"

Yuya, Rex and Weevil nodded their heads and all four of them drew their first five cards. Joey looked then looked at the others, "Alright, Weevil will make the first move, then it'll be my turn, then Rex and finally Yuya". All of them nodded their heads.

Weevil then grabbed a card in his hand, "Then I guess I summon Legul in attack mode". A purple earwig appeared on the field, Atk: 300. Weevil looked at his hand before he looked at Joey, "I end my turn with that, so make your move now Wheeler".

Joey got a smirk on his face, "Legul huh? Planning on attacking our life points directly with his ability, well whatever, it's my move now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "First I place a monster face down in defense mode". A face down monster card appeared on Joey's side of the field. He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And then I end my turn by placing this card face down on my field". A card then appeared on his field before it vanished.

Rex placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon Souleating Oviraptor in attack mode". Oviraptor appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1800. Rex looked at Yuya and Joey, "And now his special ability activates, when he's normal or special summoned, I can either add a dinosaur from my deck to my hand or send one to the graveyard". A card came out of his deck and he revealed it and it had an image of a black stegosaurus, "So now I send my Black Stego to my graveyard". He placed it into his graveyard.

Rex then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move now". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate Miracle Pendulum Draw! With it I can now send a random Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck and then I get to draw one card for every level it has, however I can't Pendulum Summon the turn I used this card".

A card came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, "The monster I drew is the level 4 Performapal Silver Claw, which means that I get to draw four more cards". Yuya placed Silver Claw in to his extra deck before he drew four more cards

Yuya looked at the cards in his hand, he then grabbed one of them, "Now I summon my Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode". Skeeter Skimmer appeared on the field, Atk: 500. He then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And then I end my turn by placing two cards face down on my field". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Weevil placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "And the first thing I'm gonna do is activate the spell card Lev. 2 Power Boost!" A card that looked like a large purple turbine appeared on the field, "I can only equip this card to an insect monster, and then the monster equipped with this card gains 1200 attack points and 200 defense points". Legul two purple turbines appeared on Legul's back, Atk & Def: 300-1500/350-550.

Weevil then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I summon Skull-Mark Ladybug in defense mode". A ladybug with a black shell with a skull mark on it appeared on the field, Def: 1500.

Weevil then pointed at Yuya, "And now I think I'll start with the child of the coward, Legul, attack Yuya Sakaki's life points directly". Legul leapt past Skeeter Skimmer and sank his pincers into Yuya's leg, causing him to groan in pain, Yuya & Joey LP: 8000-6500.

Weevil then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Joey closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "I see now, Legul's special ability allows it to attack the opponent directly, however it has very low attack points, so you planned on increasing its attack points before attacking huh? However…" He narrowed his eyes, "I knew Yusho Sakaki pretty well, he was a rival for me in the pro league but also a little of a mentor as well, I know he's not the type to run away from someone, he would fight to the bitter end, so I won't allow you to call him a coward".

Joey placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now!" He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon in attack mode". A small black dragon with red eyes appeared on the field with a tiny roar, Atk: 1200.

Weevil looked shocked before he burst in to laughter, "Oh come on Wheeler, you can do better than that, why would you summon a puny monster like that?"

Joey got a smirk on his face, "Says the duelists using insect cards, and next, my face down monster switches to face up attack mode". His face down monster card flipped face up and revealed a jar with a purple face inside of it, Atk: 200.

Joey's smirk grew bigger, "And now Dice Jar's flip effect activates! Now Weevil, the two of us are gonna roll a dice, and then the one who rolls the lower number is gonna take damage equal to 500 times the number the winner rolled, however if the winner rolls a six, the loser will lose 6000 life points instead". Yuya looked at Joey shocked when he heard that, _Is he serious? If Weevil wins by rolling a six then we will only have 500 life points left! Why would he use a card like that?_

Rex glared at Joey, "Oh come on Wheeler, not another one of your stupid gambling cards! Why do you even use risky and stupid cards like that?"

Joey got a smirk on his face, "Like I said, Yusho taught me that there is more to dueling than winning right? After my first duel against him, I decided to add a few cards to my deck which would allow me to excite the public as well, and so I choose to add a few gambling cards that could either help me or hurt me, since no one would know how it would end it would keep everyone in suspense".

Joey held up his hand as a dice appeared in it, "Now let's get down to business alright Weevil?" Weevil narrowed his eyes as he held up his hand and a dice appeared in his hand as well.

Then both of them tossed the dices and Yuya looked at them nervously, begging that Weevil wouldn't roll a six. The dices then stopped and Weevil's gritted his teeth while Joey got a smirk on his face, Weevil had rolled a two while Joey had rolled a four.

Joey looked at Weevil, "Looks like I win, which means that you're about to lose 2000 life points". Rex and Weevil gritted their teeth when they heard that, Rex & Weevil LP: 8000-6000

Joey then pressed the image of his face down, "And next I activate this, the spell card Star Blaster!" A spell card an image of a figure that was half angel, half devil. Joey looked at Weevil, "And now I choose one monster on my field, like my Dice Jar. Then I get to roll a dice, and then whatever I roll is added to my monster's level, and then I can sacrifice that monster in order to special summon a monster equal to its level".

The figure that was half angel, half devil appeared with a large dice. It then tossed the dice and all of them watched it roll. It then landed on a four, "Looks like Dice Jar's level now increases to 7". Dice Jar, LV: 3-7. Rex gritted his teeth, "I don't believe it, just how lucky are you?"

Joey looked at him with a smirk as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I sacrifice my now level 7 Dice Jar in order to special summon the level 7 Sword Hunter in attack mode". An armored warrior who held a sword in each hand and had a large one on his back appeared on the field, Atk: 2450.

Joey then pointed at Legul, "However, before he attacks, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon is gonna attack your Legul".

Weevil looked shocked as the black baby dragon flew up in the sky, "Are you nuts? Why would you attack my Legul when he clearly has higher attack points?" Red-Eyes Baby Dragon unleashed a small fire ball towards Legul, however the earwig avoided the fire ball and jumped towards the small dragon and caught him between his pincers and. He then squeezed with his pincers and destroyed the small dragon, Yuya & Joey LP: 6500-6200.

Joey got a smirk on his face, "And now, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's special ability activates! When he's destroyed in battle, I can special summon a level 7 or below Red-Eyes monster from my deck". Weevil's and Rex's eyes widened when they heard that while Yuya got a smile on his face, _I see, so that's what you were planning_.

A card out of Joey's deck and he grabbed it, "So now show yourself, mighty dragon of darkness, level 7, Red-Eyes Black Dragon". A dragon that was a full grown version of Red-Eyes Baby Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Weevil gritted his teeth, "You sacrificed that weak monster in order to summon Red-Eyes?"

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk about Red-Eyes Baby Dragon like that, he's not useless, in fact, he's gonna help me once again". Weevil and Rex looked at him confused as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's card came out of the graveyard and he held it up, "You see, if I summoned a Red-Eyes monster by using his ability, I can equip Red-Eyes Baby Dragon to the monster I just summoned from my graveyard, which will increase Red-Eyes's attack points by 300".

Red-Eyes roared as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon appeared behind him and grabbed a hold of his neck, Atk: 2400-2700. Rex gritted his teeth, "You bastard! You summoned two level 7 monsters in one turn and then you even increased your dragon's power".

Joey got a smirk on his face again, "That's right, and now the full grown Red-Eyes are gonna get revenge for what happened to his son, now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Legul with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes formed a massive fire ball in his mouth and fired it towards Legul and destroyed him, Weevil gritted his teeth while he covered his face from the shockwaves from the attack, Rex & Weevil LP: 6000-4800.

Joey then turned towards Souleating Oviraptor, "And now Sword Hunter, attack Souleating Oviraptor now". Sword Hunter held up both of his swords and rushed towards Oviraptor who roared at him and he slashed at Oviraptor and destroyed him, Rex & Weevil LP: 4800-4150.

Rex pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Now I activate this, the spell card Revenge Sacrifice". Joey's eyes widened when he saw Rex's face down get flipped face up and it had the image of a woman trapped by tentacles and hands preparing to grab her from behind.

Rex narrowed his eyes, "I was kinda hoping you would attack me with Sword Hunter since he's the monster that bothers me the more. After all monsters he destroys gets equipped to him at the end of the battle phase and then he gains 200 points for every one of them".

Rex held out his hand, "Good thing I had this card ready, thanks to Revenge Sacrifice, since your Sword Hunter destroyed one of my monsters in battle so can I sacrifice him in order to special summon a monster from my hand".

Tentacles came out of the card and wrapped themselves around Sword Hunter before they pulled him into the card. Rex then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon this card from my hand, Super-Ancient Dinobeast in attack mode". A blue creature with small wings on his back with horns on the back of his head, Atk: 2700.

Rex then pressed the image of his remaining face down card, "Next I activate the trap card Call of Haunted! With this card I can revive one monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and so I now revive my Souleating Oviraptor". Oviraptor reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Then a card came out of his deck, "And now since I special summoned Souleating Oviraptor I send my Ultimate Tyranno to my graveyard". He showed the card and it had an image of a large tyrannosaurus with a lot of spikes on his body. He then placed it in his graveyard.

Rex then placed his fingers on his deck, "Also, thanks to Super-Ancient Dinobeast's special ability, every time I summon a dinosaur from my graveyard, I can draw one card". He drew one card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand.

Joey narrowed his eyes, "You sent a monster with 3000 attack points to the graveyard? I don't know what you're planning Rex, but it still won't help you win this duel".

Joey then grabbed the three remaining cards in his hand, "Now I place three cards face down and end my turn". Three cards appeared in front of him before his turn ended.

Rex placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck".

Rex drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I summon my Sabersaurus in attack mode". A triceratops with sharp blades for horns appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Marik then turned towards Yuya, "Alright Oviraptor, destroy his Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". Oviraptor roared and ran towards Skeeter Skimmer.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Not so fast, I now activate Skeeter Skimmer's special ability! When your monster attacks, I can change him to defense mode in order to negate the attack". Skeeter Skimmer, Def: 1500. Souleating Oviraptor stopped right before he were about to sink his teeth into Skeeter Skimmer.

Rex gritted his teeth, "Fine then, Sabersaurus, take down his Skeeter Skimmer!" Sabersaurus charged towards Skeeter Skimmer and rammed his horns into him and destroyed him.

Rex then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this card, Mystical Space Typhoon, in order to destroy Red Eyes Baby Dragon which is equipped to Red-Eyes". Red-Eyes Baby Dragon then roared in pain before he shattered, causing Red-Eyes to growl, Atk: 2700-2400.

Joey placed Red-Eyes Baby Dragon in his graveyard, "However, now Red-Eyes-Baby Dragon's final special ability activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard while it equipped to a monster so can I add a level 1 dragon monster to my hand".

A card came out of Joey's deck and he revealed it, "And the monster I choose is Black Metal Dragon". Yuya's eyes widened when he heard the dragon's name, "You also have a Black Metal Dragon?"

Joey looked at Yuya, "It seems like you have meet the card before". Yuya nodded his head and Joey looked forward, "Then I guess you know that by equipping it to a Red-Eyes monster, it gains 600 extra attack points?" Yuya nodded his head.

Rex narrowed his eyes, "However you'll never get the chance to use it, now Super-Ancient Dinobeast, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon now". Super-Ancient Dinobeast charged up an attack in his mouth and unleashed it towards Red-Eyes.

However Joey pressed his face down card, "Not so fast, now I activate my face down card Graceful Dice!" A small figure that looked like an angel appeared with a large blue dice, "Now I get to roll a dice, and then until the end phase of my turn, all my monsters gains 100 attack and defense points times what I roll". Yuya looked at Joey, if he rolled a three then both Super-Ancient Dinobeast and Red-Eyes would be destroyed since they would both have 2700, if he wanted to win this fight he would need to roll a four or higher.

The angel tossed the dice and it rolled on the floor. It then landed on a four, Rex gritted his teeth while Joey got a smirk on his face, "Looks like Red-Eyes gains 400 extra attack points". Red-Eyes, Atk & Def: 2400-2800/2000-2400.

Red-Eyes flew above Super-Ancient Dinobeast's attack while he charged up his own attack, "Now Red-Eyes, counterattack! Destroy his Dinobeast with Inferno Fire Blast". Red-Eyes unleashed his attack towards Super-Ancient Dinobeast and destroyed him, Rex & Weevil LP: 4150-4050.

Rex gritted his teeth, "Alright, then I guess I activate my Souleating Oviraptor's special ability, now I can target one level 4 or below dinosaur monster on the field and destroy it, and after that I can special summon a dinosaur from my graveyard in defense mode. So now say good bye to Sabersaurus and let's welcome back Super-Ancient Dinobeast". Super-Ancient Dinobeast reappeared on the field, Def: 1400

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Spacetime Transcendence!" A card with the image of souls coming out of dinosaur fossils appeared on the field.

Two cards then came out of Rex's graveyard, "This card lets me remove two or more dinosaurs from my graveyard, and then I can summon from my hand or graveyard a monster whose total level is equal to the combined level of the monsters that I removed however it won't be able to attack this turn, and so by removing both Sabersaurus and Black Stego, I can special summon the level 8 Ultimate Tyranno from my graveyard in attack mode". Ultimate Tyranno appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Rex then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since I dinosaur monster were summoned from my graveyard with Dinobeast on the field, I can draw one card". He drew another card and looked at it.

He then grabbed another card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Dino Blast, now I target one dinosaur monster on my field and then you take 300 points of damage times its level, and so since I'm picking Ultimate Tyranno, you're about to take 2400 points of damage". Razor sharp slashes of wind came towards Joey and surrounded him as he groaned in pain, Yuya & Joey LP: 6200-3800.

Rex then placed two of the remaining three cards in his hand into his Duel Disk, "And now I end my turn by placing two cards face down on the field". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Joey looked at Rex, "And that means that the effect of Graceful Dice ends and Red-Eyes's points return to normal". Red-Eyes, Atk & Def: 2800-2400/2400-2000.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn then, I draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, he then placed it in his hand before he grabbed two another cards in his hand, "Now I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 10 Drago Magician, in order to set the Pendulum Scale". He placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

Then the two Pendulum Zones appeared behind Yuya and Stargazer Magician and Drago Magician appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 10 appeared underneath them.

Yuya held out his hand with a smile, "With this, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 9 at the same time". The large Pendulum appeared in the sky and swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came from the portal, "First, revive from the extra deck, Performapal Silver Claw". Silver claw appeared on the field, "Now with your infallible lance, smash through all obstacles and dilemmas, show yourself, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon". Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon appeared on the field as well, Atk: 3000.

Yuya then held up his arm, "And finally, with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Rex glared at Yuya, "Hold on a minute! Didn't you sent your Silver Claw to the graveyard before? How could you summon him now?"

Yuya looked at him, "Not exactly, like I told you, Miracle Pendulum Draw sends a random Pendulum monster to my extra deck and then I can draw one card for every level it has. You see when a Pendulum monster on my field is destroyed it goes to the extra deck instead of the graveyard and then I can Pendulum Summon any Pendulum monster that's face up in my extra deck back to my field as long as the scale is right". Rex and Weevil looked shocked when they heard that.

Joey looked at Yuya with a smile on his face, "I see, that means that means that you can keep reviving your Pendulum monsters as long as their levels are between the scales". Yuya looked at Joey and nodded his head.

Yuya then turned towards Rex, "And now time to strike, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, attack his Ultimate Tyranno now". Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon roared as his ten wings appeared and he flew up in the air, Yuya then held up his hand towards Drago Magician, "And now Drago Magician's Pendulum ability activates! When one of my dragon type or spellcaster type monsters attacks or is attacked, they gain 400 attack points during that battle". Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, Atk: 3000-3400.

Yuya looked at Rex, "Also, trap and spell cards can't be activated when Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon attacks". Rex gritted his teeth when he heard that since that meant that he couldn't save his monster.

He then rammed the spike on his chin into Ultimate Tyranno and destroyed him, Rex & Weevil LP: 4050-3650, "And now Drago Magician's Pendulum ability ends", Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, Atk: 3400-3000.

Yuya then pointed at Super-Ancient Dinobeast, "And now Odd-Eyes, attack his Super-Ancient Dinobeast with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes charged up an attack in his mouth, "And now Drago Magician's Pendulum ability activates again", Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-2900.

Rex however pressed the image of the face down he planned on using before and it flipped face up, "Not so fast, now I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor! When one of the opponent's monsters declares an attack, this card destroys the attacking monster". Odd-Eyes roared before he exploded.

Yuya narrowed before he placed Odd-Eyes into his extra deck, "Alright Silver Claw, attack his Ultimate Super-Ancient Dinobeast now". Silver Claw growled before he charged towards Dinobeast, "And now Silver Claw's special ability activates, when he declares an attack, the attack points of all Performapal monsters on my field is increased by 300 until the end phase of this turn". Silver Claw, Atk: 1800-2100.

Silver Claw slashed Super-Ancient Dinobeast with his claws and destroyed him, Yuya then held out his hand towards Silver Claw, "And since the battle phase is over, Silver Claw's attack points return to normal now", Silver Claw, Atk: 2100-1800.

Yuya then looked at the three remaining cards in his hand and grabbed one of them, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". A third card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Weevil placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again then". He drew his next card and looked at it, a smirk then appeared on his face, he turned towards Joey, "Alright Wheeler, you have always said that you think that my beautiful Insect Queen is scary and disgusting right?"

Joey narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Well of course I do! How can you possibly think that anything about that thing is beautiful?"

Weevil growled a little before he got a smirk on his face as he held up the card he had just drawn, "Well in my hand, I hold a monster whose power surpasses even hers, and this card will allow me to summon this monster".

He placed it into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my Tribute Burial spell card". Joey's eyes widened in shock when he heard the name of the card, he then gritted his teeth when he saw a card with the image of souls flying around a cemetery.

Weevil chuckled, "Seems like you know what this means, that's right, this card allows me to summon a monster that requires two sacrifices by removing one monster in your graveyard and remove one in mine as well as the sacrifices".

He pointed at Joey, "So first, I'll remove Sword Hunter from your graveyard…" Sword Hunter came out of Joey's graveyard and he placed it in one of his pockets, "And I'll remove Legul from my graveyard". Legul came out of Weevil's graveyard and he placed it in one of his pockets.

Weevil then grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "And next I summon this, come forth, the ultimate ruler of all insects, level 10, Perfect Insect Queen!" A large monster appeared in front of him, the back half of its body was like a ladybug's, the top part had the shape of a human's except for the large bug eyes, the sharp teeth, and the scythes it had for arms, Atk: 2800.

Joey got a grossed out expression on his face, "Say what? Perfect Insect Queen? She's even grosser than the normal Insect Queen!" Yuya looked at Perfect Insect Queen, normally he didn't like to say mean stuff about any monster card, however he had to agree with Joey that this monster were pretty gross.

Weevil chuckled, "Say whatever you want, however now that this card is on the field, this duel will soon end, you see Perfect Insect Queen gains 400 extra attack points on the field, and since there is currently two of them, she gains 800 attack points". Perfect Insect Queen, Atk: 2800-3600.

Joey's eyes widened in shock, "Say what? It has 3600 attack points now?"

Weevil grabbed the last card in his hand, "Actually, she's about to gain even more power, now I activate the spell card Worm Bait". A card with the images of two larva's coming out of a Dungeon Worm appeared on the field, "I can only activate if I have a insect monster on this field, now this card allows me to summon two Worm Tokens to my field, however I can't normal or special summon level 3 or 4 monsters this turn". Two Worm Tokens then appeared on the field, Def x 2: 0.

Weevil chuckled, "Also I'm sorry to tell you this, but since two more insect monsters appeared on the field, my Perfect Insect Queen gains another 800 attack points". Perfect Insect Queen, Atk: 3600-4400.

Joey couldn't believe his eyes, "It has 4400 attack points now?"

Weevil then pointed at Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, "Right now, that Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon is the most troublesome opponent here so I'm gonna take him down first, also, he's not a Pendulum monster right?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes confused, "Why do you ask that?" Weevil looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Well you see, if my Perfect Insect Queen destroy a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, it's special summoned to my side of the field at the end of the battle phase, and when that happens it becomes an insect monster".

Yuya got nervous when he heard that, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon isn't a Pendulum monster so if Perfect Insect Queen attacked and destroyed him, he would be summoned to Weevil's side of the field and then he would make Perfect Insect Queen even stronger.

Weevil looked at Yuya with a smirk, "However I also got some good news for you, whenever I want to attack with Perfect Insect Queen, I need to sacrifice an insect monster on my side of the field". Weevil pointed at Skull-Mark Ladybug, "Now I sacrifice Skull-Mark Ladybug so that Perfect Insect Queen can attack".

Skull-Mark Ladybug then got pierced by one of Perfect Insect Queen's scythes and she lifted it up to her mouth before she slowly began to devour Skull-Mark Ladybug while Joey and Yuya looked on disgusted, Perfect Insect Queen, Atk: 4400-4000.

Weevil then placed Skull-Marked Ladybug into his graveyard, "And since Skull-Marked Ladybug got sent to my graveyard, I'll gain 1000 extra life points". Rex & Weevil LP: 3650-4650. Weevil laughed, "And now say good bye to your Odd-Eyes, Perfect Insect Queen, finish him off". Perfect Insect Queen screeched before she charged up a purple blast in her mouth.

Yuya pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I now activate my trap card Trick Barrier!" It got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of an attack that flew around a monster in a hat, "When you declare an attack, this card allows me to choose the target of your attack".

Yuya pointed at Silver Claw, "Your Insect Queen's new target is Performapal Silver Claw". Perfect Insect Queen turned towards Silver Claw.

Weevil narrowed his eyes, "So you mean that you're willing to take over 2000 points of damage in order to prevent me to take control of your dragon? Fine then, now my Queen, destroy his pathetic wolf now". Perfect Insect Queen unleashed her attack towards Silver Claw.

Yuya pressed the image of one of his remaining two face down cards, "Now I activate the trap card Performapal Show Up!" Another one of Yuya's face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a performer on a scene with an audience that cheered loudly.

Yuya pointed at Silver Claw, "Now this card doubles the attack points of one of my Performapal monsters attack points, so Silver Claw's attack points now is 3600". Silver Claw howled, Atk: 1800-3600.

Perfect Insect Queen's attack then hit Silver Claw and destroyed him, causing Yuya to cover his face, Yuya & Joey LP: 3800-3400. Yuya looked at Weevil, "And since you destroyed the monster I targeted with Trick Barrier so can I draw one card". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand, he then sighed relieved, _Good thing I drew Performapal Show Up earlier during my last turn_.

Weevil gritted his teeth, "Fine then, I end my turn". He then turned towards Joey, "Alright then Wheeler, it's your turn now".

Joey nodded his head, "Alright then, my move then". Joey drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the spell card Roll of Fate!" A card of a dice with a knight on one side and a princess on the other appeared on the field, "Now I get to roll a dice, and then I get to draw the cards times what I rolled, of course after that I have to remove the same amount from my deck from the game".

A white dice appeared in Joey's hand and then he tossed the dice and it rolled on the ground, it then stopped at three, "Looks like I get to draw three cards". Joey then drew three cards from his deck, he then drew three more cards and placed them in the pocket he had placed Sword Hunter in.

Rex got a smirk on his face, "Looks like you didn't have your usual luck this time Wheeler".

Joey didn't say anything and just looked at the cards he had drawn, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army". A spell card with the image of a warrior leading soldiers in to battle, "This spell card allows me to add a level 4 or below warrior monster to my hand, and I choose Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight". A card came out of Joey's deck and he revealed it before he added it to his hand. He then pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "And next I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

Yuya, Rex and Weevil looked shocked when they heard that and saw how the fusion card got flipped face up on Joey's field. Rex glared at him, "You're gonna Fusion Summon? But you couldn't do that before".

Joey grabbed a card in his hand, "Let's just say that I have learned a few things since the last time we met Raptor, now back to the duel, now I fuse together my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight in my hand".

A warrior in a black and red armor appeared on the field, it had a large shield on its left arm while it had a long blade attached to the top of its right arm. Then both Red-Eyes and Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

Joey placed his hands together, "Now dragon of darkness, become one with the warrior with red eyes, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 7, armored dragon of darkness, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon". Out of the vortex came Red-Eyes, only now he was covered in Gearfried's armor and had a blade on each one of his arms, Atk: 2800.

Joey then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I equip Black Metal Dragon from my hand to my Red-Eyes Slash Dragon in order to increase his attack points by 600". Black Metal Dragon appeared on the field, it then flew over to Red-Eyes Slash Dragon and attached itself to him, covering him with a thin metallic layer, Atk: 2800-3400.

Joey then pointed at Souleating Oviraptor, "And now Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, destroy his extinct lizard with Dragon Slash". Red-Eyes Slash Dragon roared and flew towards Oviraptor.

At that moment so came Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried out of Joey's graveyard, "Next I activate Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's special ability! When a Red-Eyes monster declares an attack, I can equip one warrior monster to Red-Eyes Slash Dragon from my graveyard, and by doing that he'll gain 200 extra attack points". Joey placed Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight into his Duel Disk and Red-Eyes Slash Dragon roared, Atk: 3400-3600.

Red-Eyes then slashed Oviraptor with the blades on his arms, the dinosaur monster managed to get out a roar of pain before it got destroyed, causing Rex to grit his teeth, Rex & Weevil LP: 4650-2850.

Joey then looked at the remaining two cards in his hand, he then grabbed one of them, "And next I place one monster face down in defense mode". A monster appeared face down next to Red-Eyes Slash Dragon. Joey then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Rex narrowed his eyes, "Alright then, then it's my turn now". Rex looked at the card in his hand, it was the monster card Des Feral Imp, and it couldn't really help him right now, so every depended on his next draw.

Rex drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, "Alright, now I activate the spell card Double Evolution Pill", a spell card with the image of a dinosaur appearing behind it.

Rex revealed Des Feral Imp in his hand, "Double Evolution Pill allows me to remove one dinosaur monster and one non-dinosaur monster from my hand and graveyard, so I remove Des Feral Imp in my hand and my Black Souleating Oviraptor from my graveyard". Oviraptor then came out of Rex's graveyard and then he placed it in the pocket with his other removed monsters.

A card then came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "Next I can special summon a level 7 or higher dinosaur monster from my deck, so show yourself Jurrac Tyrannus". A red tyrannosaurus with green legs and front legs with yellow fur on its head and around its neck that also went down to its tail appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "That's the monster you summoned? Why didn't you summon something stronger? I know that you have a Super Conductor Tyranno after all".

Rex nodded his head, "True, but I recently got my hands on this rare card and this will be its first appearance". He then pressed the image of his face down card, "Next I activate my trap card, Survival of the Fittest". The card flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of an Ultimate Tyranno standing over a defeated Black Tyranno.

Rex got a smirk on his face, "Now I can equip this card to one dinosaur monster on my field and then it gains 1000 extra attack points, also if the monster that has this card equipped to it destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, it can make a second attack a second time". Jurrac Tyrannus, Atk: 2500-3500.

Rex then pointed at odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, "Alright Jurrac Tyrannus, attack his Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon now". Jurrac Tyrannus gathered fire in his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire towards Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon.

Yuya held out his hand, "Not so fast, Drago Magician's Pendulum ability activates! Now Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon now gains 400 attack points during this battle only". Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon roared, Atk: 3000-3400.

The next moment the blast of fire hit Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon and destroyed him, Yuya shielded his face from the shockwaves of the explosion, Yuya & Joey LP: 3400-3300.

Rex held out his hand towards Jurrac Tyrannus, "And now Jurrac Tyrannus's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard he gains 300 attack points". Jurrac Tyrannus, Atk: 3500-3800.

Rex then turned towards Joey, "And with that, he is now stronger than your Red-Eyes, so it's time to say good bye to it Wheeler, now Jurrac Tyrannus, attack his Red-Eyes Slash Dragon". Jurrac Tyrannus gathered fire in his mouth once again and unleashed it towards Red-Eyes.

Joey however pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I now activate my trap card Shift". The card got flipped face up and revealed a trap card with the image of a knight and a monster with arrows going from one to the other.

Joey got a smirk on his face, "Now this card allows me to change the target of an attack or the effect of a spell or trap to another monster, and I choose my face down monster".

Jurrac Tyrannus turned his head towards Joey's face down monster and unleashed another blast of fire towards it and the attack hit it and a monster that like a tree appeared as it got flipped face up, Def: 500, it then got destroyed by the fire attack. Weevil got a worried expression on his face, "Oh no, not Fiber Jar!"

Joey chuckled, "Yup, I'm afraid so, now since my Fiber Jar got flipped face up, we have to take all cards in our hands, on our fields and in our graveyards and shuffle them back into our decks, and then we get to draw five new cards".

Rex and Weevil gritted their teeth while Yuya looked at Joey with a smile since it would give him a chance to turn things around on his turn which was next. Rex and Weevil returned the two cards they had on their fields each before returning every card in their graveyards to their decks as well which then got shuffled and they drew five cards each.

Joey then returned Red-Eyes Slash Dragon to his extra deck while he returned Black Metal Dragon, Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight as well as the cards in his graveyard to his deck which got shuffled and he drew five cards. Yuya then grabbed the two cards in his Pendulum Zones, his face down card, the cards in his hand and graveyard and returned them to his deck which got shuffled and drew five cards.

Rex glared at Joey, "My turn is not over yet Wheeler". Rex looked at the cards he had just drawn, "I summon Megalosmasher X in attack mode". A large sea creature then appeared on the field, Atk: 2000. Rex then grabbed another card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn now". Yuya drew a sixth card and looked at it, "Now I summon my Performapal Whip Viper in attack mode". Whip Viper appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Rex looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Wow, I'm so scared, you summoned a monster that's weaker than mine".

Yuya then pointed at Megalosmasher X, "Not for long, you see Whip Viper's special ability allows me to once per turn switch the attack and defense points of one monster on your side of the field until the end phase of this turn".

Rex looked worried as he watched Whip Viper hold up his tail and the heart at the end of it began swaying back and forth. Megalosmasher then lowered his head as he got weaker, Atk & Def: 2000-0/0-2000.

Yuya pointed at Rex, "And now Whip Viper, attack his Megalosmasher X now". Whip Viper flew towards Megalosmasher who roared at him. Rex gritted his teeth and pressed the image of his face down card and it got flipped face up, "Not so fast, I activate the spell card Shrink, this card now cuts your snake's attack points in half until the end phase of this turn". Whip Viper hissed as he got weaker, Atk: 1700-850.

Whip Viper crashed in to Megalosmasher who roared before he shattered while Rex gritted his teeth frustrated, Rex & Weevil LP: 2850-2000. Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Weevil placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" A card with an angel on it appeared on the field, "This card now lets me draw three cards but then I have to discard two".

Weevil drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one card in his hand as well as one of the ones he had just drawn and looked at Yuya and Joey with a smirk, "Now the cards I'm gonna discard is these two". Yuya and Joey narrowed their eyes when they saw that Weevil was holding two Skull-Mark Ladybugs in his hand.

Weevil chuckled, "I have to thank you Wheeler, it's because you returned my first Skull-Mark Ladybug that I can gain 2000 extra life points". He placed both of his Skull-Mark Ladybugs into his graveyard, Rex & Weevil LP: 2000-4000.

Weevil then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I summon this card, Chainsaw Insect in attack mode". An insect with pincers that were chainsaws appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Weevil then pointed at Whip Viper, "And now Chainsaw Insect, attack his Performapal Whip Viper now". Chainsaw Insect's chainsaws began spinning as they activated.

Chainsaw Insect then rushed towards Whip Viper who got a scared expression on his face before Chainsaw Insect grabbed him with his pincer, which continued to cut him, he then shattered.

Weevil got a smirk on his face until he saw Yuya's face down card get flipped face up, "Not so fast, I now activate my trap card Defense Draw! Now this card negates the battle damage I would take from one attack and then I get to draw one card from my deck". Yuya drew a card from his deck and looked at it and his eyes widened slightly when he saw it.

Weevil narrowed his eyes, "Actually you're gonna get to draw one more card, because you see when Chainsaw attacked or is attacked the opponent is allowed to draw one card". Yuya got a smirk on his face and drew his next card and looked at it.

His eyes widened slightly once again when he saw the card, _I'm missing just a few cards from being able to do the same thing that Reiji did against me during our duel_. However he noticed a spell card in his hand that might help, if he just got a good monster to use it on.

Weevil then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of Weevil as he ended his turn.

Joey nodded his head, "Alright then, it's my turn now". He looked at his hand, he had three monsters in his hand and all three of them were high level monsters which meant that he couldn't summon them, which meant that he had to draw a good card now.

Joey placed his fingers on his deck, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then drew his next card, he then opened his eyes and turned it around, a smirk then appeared on his face when he saw the card.

He looked at Weevil, "At first I thought I had drawn a bad hand since I only have these monsters in my hand". He then revealed three of the cards in his hand and Yuya saw to his shock that it was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and a dragon he didn't recognize.

Rex looked at him with a smirk, "You're right, that's a really bad hand, you even drew your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, which can only be special summoned from the hand by sacrificing a Red-Eyes Black Dragon that's on your field, however its ability to gain 300 extra attack points for every dragon in your graveyard makes up for its its difficult summoning condition".

However Weevil narrowed his eyes a little, "You said that you at first thought that you had drawn a bad hand, what card did you just draw?"

Joey held up the card he had just drawn, "Oh only this", he turned the card around and it was a fusion card with the image of a red vortex with the shadow of what looked like Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and a fiend type monster being sucked into it.

"I now activate the spell card Red-Eyes Fusion! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion monster that uses at least one Red-Eyes monster as fusion material by using monsters from my deck, my field or my hand, so now I fuse the three Red-Eyes monsters in my hand together".

Joey then placed the three dragons into his graveyard, then all three of them appeared on the field before they got sucked into the red vortex that appeared on the field.

Joey held out his arms, "Now dragon of supreme darkness, reveal your terrifying three headed form and unleash your incredible might!"

Joey slammed his left fist in to his right palm, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 12, Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon". A massive version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with three heads appeared on the field and then each head unleashed a mighty roar, Atk: 4200.

Rex got a shocked expression on his face, "What? You summoned a level 12 Fusion monster with 4200 attack points?"

Joey nodded with a smirk on his face, "That's right, also it can attack twice during each battle phase, also if it attacks a monster in defense mode it can inflict piercing damage to the opponent". Rex got a really nervous expression on his face now while Weevil lowered his face a little.

Joey then pointed at Weevil, "Alright Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon, attack his Chainsaw Insect with Supreme Inferno of Destruction!" Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon then gathered fire in the each one of its three heads before aiming its three heads at one point before the heads unleashed three streams of intense fire which fused together and flew towards Chainsaw Insect and caused a massive explosion destroying the insect, sending Weevil screaming to the ground, Rex & Weevil LP: 4000-2200.

Joey then placed his fingers on his deck, "And since your Chainsaw Insect got attacked by my dragon, I'm allowed to draw one card". Joey drew another card and looked at it, his eyes widened a little when he saw what card it was before he slightly turned his eyes towards Yuya.

Joey then turned his eyes back towards Weevil, "You may have managed to increase your life points during your last turn, however it won't help you right now, now Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon, attack Weevil directly with Supreme Inferno of Destruction and end this duel right now". Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon aimed its heads at one point once again and unleashed three streams of fire that fused together and flew towards Weevil.

Weevil however pressed the image of one of his face downs and it flipped face up and revealed a trap card with the image of an egg, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Spider Egg! Since I now have three insect monsters in my graveyard, this trap card negates your Supreme Dragon's second attack and then I can summon three Spider Tokens in attack mode".

A large white egg appeared on the field and blocked Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon's attack before it split in to three smaller eggs which then hatched in to three small spiders, Atk x 3: 0.

Joey narrowed his eyes and grabbed two of the three cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Rex then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". Rex drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Gagagigo". A lizard man appeared on the field, Atk: 1850.

Rex then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Earthquake! A spell card with the image of members of Goblin Attack Force on the ground while it trembled intensely then appeared on the field.

Rex got a smirk on his face, "Now this card changes all face up monsters on the field to defense mode". Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon growled as he went down a knee and folded his wings around himself, Def: 3600. Gagagigo then also went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000.

Rex then grabbed one of the remaining three cards in his hand and turned it around and it was a spell card with an image of a pill and how a lizard transformed into a dinosaur, "Now I activate Ultra Evolution Pill! So now I can sacrifice a reptile monster on my field which then allows me to special summon a dinosaur monster from my hand, so now I sacrifice my Gagagigo in order to summon Dark Tyranno in attack mode". Gagagigo then shattered and then Dark Tyranno appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Rex then got a smirk on his face, "And thanks to you Wheeler, I can now end this duel right here and now, I now activate a spell card that should be familiar to you, Dino Blast".

Joey and Yuya's eyes widened in shock when they saw the same spell that Rex had used earlier in the duel, Rex chuckled, "That's right, we shuffled the cards in our graveyard back into our decks and drew a new hand, which meant that my first Dino Blast returned to my deck, I don't know if this is the first or second but it doesn't matter".

He then held out his hand towards Dark Tyranno, "Now I can target a dinosaur monster on my field and then I can deal 300 points of damage times my monster's level, and since Dark Tyranno is a level 7 monster, the two of you are about to lose 2100 life points".

Razor sharp slashes of wind flew towards Yuya and slashed him while he groaned in pain, Yuya & Joey LP: 3300-1200. Rex then turned towards Joey, "Like I said Wheeler, thanks to you I can end this, since you only have monsters in defense mode now my Dark Tyranno can attack your life points directly, now go Dark Tyranno, attack Wheeler's life points directly and end this once and for all". Dark Tyranno roared and ran towards Joey while Yuya looked at him, wondering if he had a way to save them from losing the duel.

Joey got a smirk on his face as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Not so fast, since you just declared an attack, I can special summon this monster from my hand, now appear Performapal Kuriborder".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard the monster's name and then he saw a familiar small creature covered in brown fur, it had small green arms and small green legs and a hat on its head that had red and white stripes and it also had a tail with red and white stripes with a yellow star at the tip of its tail, Atk: 300.

Joey looked at Rex who had a shocked expression on his face, "And now, his second ability makes him the new target of your Dark Tyranno's attack".

Rex glared at him before he pointed at Kuriborder, "Now Dark Tyranno, attack Performapal Kuriborder". Dark Tyranno roared and ran towards Kuriborder and stomped down on Kuriborder and crushed him.

Joey looked at Rex with a smirk on his face, "Kuriborder's third and final special ability now reduces the battle damage I take to zero and then I'll gain life points equal to the damage I would've taken from your attack". Rex's eyes widened in shock before he growled, Yuya & Joey LP: 1200-3500.

Rex clenched his right fist, "Darn it, and I was so close to getting revenge for all the times for all the times you've defeated me during these past three years".

Joey looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, you two became pros few months before I became a pro four years ago, however I never got to face either of you two until the year after that since I became a pro near the end of the year". Joey then looked down at his face down cards, _However you still wouldn't been able to end the duel this turn even if I hadn't drawn Kuriborder thanks to Chainsaw Insect, because my face down cards is Trap Hole of Spikes which destroys an opposing monster if it attacks during the turn it was normal or special summoned and then the opponent take damage equal to that monster's original attack points_.

Joey then looked at his other face down card, _And next is my Silver's Cry spell card which allows me to special summon a normal type dragon monster from my graveyard, and since Gemini monsters are normal monsters when they first appears on the field and in the graveyard, I could've used it to bring back either Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and then his Black Tyranno would have to attack the one I brought back instead_.

Yuya looked at Wheeler, "That card you just used, Performapal Kuriborder, it's a card that used to belong to my father, why do you have it?"

Joey looked at Yuya, "You're father asked me to take care of it until you were ready to get it, in other words when you were ready to take your first step in becoming a pro".

Yuya looked at him confused, "He did? But why would he give you a card he wanted me to have eventually?"

Joey looked down at the floor, "I don't know why he gave it to me, however a few days before he disappeared, he asked me to meet him". Joey closed his eyes as he thought back to that day.

FLASHBACK,

Joey had arrived at the harbor and saw Yusho standing there looking out over the ocean. Joey walked over to Yusho, "I came as soon as I could Yusho, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Yusho turned towards him with a serious expression on his face. He then placed his right hand into his right pocket and pulled out a card and held it out towards Joey, "Joey, I have a favor to ask of you. Please take care of this card for me, and could you please give this card to my son Yuya when he's ready to take the first step to become a pro?"

Joey looked at the card confused before he grabbed the card and turned it around. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Performapal Kuriborder. He looked at Yusho confused, "Uh sure, I don't mind, but why can't you do it yourself? You're talking like you won't be here".

Yusho got a sad expression on his face before he looked out over the ocean again, "I… I most likely won't make it to the duel against Strong". Joey looked at him shocked, "Say what? Why won't you?"

Yusho closed his eyes, "There is something I have to do, and I have no idea of when I will be able to return, I know this might cause trouble for my son and wife, but this is something I must do no matter what".

Joey looked at Yusho, he could hear the serious tone in Yusho's voice, which caused him that whatever Yusho had to do was really important. Joey got a smirk on his face and held up Kuriborder, "Got it, and don't worry, I will look after this card as long as I have to until Yuya is ready, I promise you".

Yusho looked at Joey with a grateful expression on his face, "Thank you Joey, I wish you further luck in the pro circuit". He then held out his hand towards Joey who shook it.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Joey looked at Yuya, "And that was what your father told me when I met him and he gave me this card and asked me to look after it".

Yuya looked down on the floor with a confused expression on his face, _He had something he had to do no matter what? What was it that he had to do, so does the fact that he hasn't returned yet mean that he hasn't taken care of what he had to do yet?_

However Yuya got snapped out of his thoughts by a mocking sound, he looked up and saw Weevil looking at them with a expression that showed that he didn't believe him, "Oh please, do you think we will believe a story like that? He just ran away like a coward since he knew he couldn't beat Strong?" Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Rex nodded his head, "That's right, he made up some stupid story in order to run away and avoid a humiliating defeat by Strong".

Joey narrowed his eyes and glared at the two of them, "Shut up both of you! You two don't know him personally but I do, and so I can tell you that he would face any opponent with courage even if he was unsure if he could win, he's not a coward like you two who usually cheats in your duels".

Rex and Weevil gritted their teeth when they heard the last part. Joey then turned towards Rex, "By the way Raptor, my first duel against you were some time after he disappeared right? If I remember correctly then I completely crushed you after you insulted him right before the duel, mocking me for looking up to him".

Rex gritted his teeth when Joey said that, Joey then looked at Rex, "Alright Raptor, just end your turn already so that Yuya can begin his turn already". Rex glared at him before he closed his eyes, "Fine then, I end my turn now".

Yuya looked at the hand he had drawn, he needed one card in order to be able to summon three of his most powerful monsters. He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Performapal Lizardraw in attack mode". Lizardraw appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Pendulum Exchange, so now by destroying a Pendulum monster on my field I can draw one card for every two Scales it has, and since Lizardraw is a Scale 6 monster, I get to draw three more cards".

Lizardraw shattered and Yuya placed him into his extra deck before he drew three more cards from his deck and looked at them, he then got a smile on his face before he looked at Rex and Weevil, "I just drew the cards I needed in order give you a performance that will be one of the greatest I have done so far".

He then grabbed two cards in his hand and revealed them, "And it begins now, I use the Scale 3 Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in order to set the Pendulum Scale". He placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind Yuya and Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Timegazer appeared in them and the numbers 3 and 8 appeared underneath them.

Yuya held up his right fist with a smile on his face, "With this, I can summon monsters between level 4 and 7 at the same time". The large Pendulum appeared in the sky and swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and five beams of light came down from it, "First is Dragoncaller Magician". A masked magician with a brown hat that had a reptile eye on it and a brown staff where the top part was shaped like a dragon's head appeared on the field, Atk: 2400, LV: 7.

"Next is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared on the field as well, Atk: 2400, "And after him is Performapal Mimic Dragon". Mimic Dragon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 0.

"And next is Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon". Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 2800.

Yuya held up his hand, "And now, it's time for the main star to return to the field, now revive from the extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya then pointed at Mimic Dragon, "And now Mimic Dragon's special ability activates! When he's special summoned, his name, attack and defense points becomes the same as another monster's on my field, like my Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!"

A bright then came out of Mimic Dragon's body and then they could see through the light how his body changed, and once the light died down a second Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon stood where Mimic Dragon had been, Atk & Def: 0-2800/0-2000, LV: 4-7.

Yuya then pointed at Dragoncaller Magician, "And next I activate Dragoncaller Magician's special ability! Once per turn he can change his monster type from spellcaster to dragon until the end phase of this turn". The eye on Dragoncaller Magician's hat glowed for a moment before a yellow magical energy came out of his staff and took the shape of a dragon before it surrounded him and entered his body.

Weevil looked at Yuya annoyed, "And what's the point of all of this Sakaki?"

Yuya held up his hand, "Well first I use my level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and the level 7 Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon in order to build the Overlay Network".

Red-Eyes turned into purple energy while Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon turned into yellow energy and they circled each other before they dived down into the vortex that looked like a star system that appeared in front of Yuya before a bright pillar of light appeared from it.

"Now dragon of blazing flames, with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your intense flames to lead us to victory, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar with two red orbs orbiting around him, Atk: 3000.

Rex glared at him, "Wow, so you Pendulum Summoned and then Xyz Summoned your Xyz monster, big deal, we saw all of that during your duel against Strong and I'm not any more impressed now than I was back then".

Yuya then grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "Who said I was done, now I activate this, the spell card Odd-Eyes Fusion". Rex and Weevil looked at him shocked, "Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Weevil managed to ask, hoping that he had heard wrong.

Yuya placed the spell card into his Duel Disk, "I said I activate Odd-Eyes Fusion, and with it, I can now Fusion Summon a dragon type Fusion monster by using materials in my hand and field as Fusion materials.

Yuya then spread out his arms, "And the monsters I'm gonna fuse together is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician". Odd-Eyes and Dragoncaller Magician got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field,

Yuya held up his hands above his head, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the magician wielding the powers of a dragon in order to give birth to a new power, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon with dual colored eyes that wield the power of darkness, Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon". Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Weevil's eyes widened in shock, "No way! You can Fusion Summon as well?"

Yuya grabbed the last card in his hand, "That's right, however I'm not done yet, now by reducing Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon's level to 4, I can special summon the level 1 tuner monster Drago Magician from my hand". Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, LV: 8-4. Drago Magician then appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Weevil's eyes widened in shock, "Wait! Did you just say tuner monster? No way… there is absolutely no way that you're about to…"

Yuya's smile grew even bigger, "And now it's time to summon my last performer, so now I tune my level 1 Drago Magician with my Mimic Dragon who has become the level 7 Odd-eyes Saber Dragon".

Drago Magician then became a green ring of energy and the copied Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon flew into it, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes that has been reborn through pure cosmic might, fly across the universe in the speed of light, and strike down your foes with all of your might!" The copied Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon turned into seven stars and became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon whose eyes shines brighter than any stars, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then appeared on the field before he clenched his fists, Atk: 3000.

Rex took a step backwards in shock, "No way! You were supposed to be a weak and pathetic loser, how are you able to use Xyz, Fusion and Synchro?"

Joey also looked at Yuya, and while he was a bit surprised he was mostly impressed, "So not only Pendulum Summoning, but you can also use the other three special summoning methods huh?"

Yuya held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "And now my Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's special ability activates, if he's Synchro Summoned by using at least one Pendulum monster as Synchro material, he'll gain 200 extra attack points for every face up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck, and I currently have six there". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared while he got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 3000-4200.

Weevil's eyes widened in shock, "It has 4200 attack points now?" Yuya held up his hand, "But I'm not done yet, now by using one overlay unit, I activate Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's special ability! Now until the end phase of this turn, I can halve the attack points all of the opponents monsters, and then he'll gain 200 times the total rank on the field".

Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon then caught one of his overlay units with his jaws before he crushed it, before Dark Tyranno got surrounded by a ring of fire, Atk: 2600-1300. The Spider Tokens also got surrounded by rings of fire, however their attack points were already zero so they didn't lose anything.

Then the fire surrounded Dark Tyranno and the Spider Tokens flew up in the air and took the shape of a dragon, it then roared before it dove down straight into Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. He then got surrounded by four pillars of fire that were moving around him in a circle, Atk: 3000-4400.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "And while I could easily win now by just attacking with either of Odd-Eyes Blazing and Odd-Eyes Cosmic, it wouldn't be fair for Odd-Eyes Darkflame to end the duel before showing his special talents".

Yuya turned towards Joey, "So now I'm gonna use his first special ability which can only be used once per turn. However in order to activate it, I need to sacrifice a dragon type monster on our side of the field, so would it be okay to use your Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon to activate his ability?"

Joey got a smirk on his face, "Well you could do that, but I have another idea". He pressed the image of one of his two face down cards, "Now I activate the spell card Silver's Cry".

His face down got flipped face up and revealed a spell card with the image of a white dragon that stood on the top of a mountain while it let out a roar. Joey got a smirk on his face, "This card allows me to special summon a normal type dragon from my graveyard, so that means I can summon either Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon".

A card then came out of his graveyard, "Alright, return to my side my trusted partner, Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2400.

Joey looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Now you can use your dragon's ability without sacrificing my Supreme Dragon".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Thanks Joey". He then turned towards Rex and Weevil, "Now I activate…"

However at that moment so did he get interrupted by Weevil as his final face down card got flipped face up and revealed a trap card with the image of the ground getting cracked open, "Not so fast, now I activate the trap card Earthshaker!" The ground underneath them suddenly began shaking.

Weevil looked at Yuya with a smirk, "And now it's time for you to make a choice Sakaki. I from the way you have described them I know that your Cosmic Dragon is a light attribute monster while Darkflame is a dark attribute monster, so now you have to choose one of those two attribute and then every monster on the field with that attribute will be destroyed".

Yuya looked between his two dragons, if he chose to destroy his Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon both of Joey's monsters would also be destroyed, however he would be able to special summon either Odd-Eyes or Dragoncaller Magician.

Yuya then took and pointed at his Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "I choose my creature of light". Weevil chuckled, "Not the choice I expected but it works for me, now say good bye to your Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon".

The floor under Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon cracked open and a pillar of lava came up from it and hit Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. Rex and Weevil had satisfied smirks on their faces until the lava disappeared and they saw to their shock that Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon were still on the field.

Weevil took a step back in shock, "No way! Why is your Synchro monster still on the field?"

Yuya looked at Weevil with a smirk, "Well it's thanks to another one of his special abilities. You see, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon is unaffected by card effects that would make him leave the field, no matter if it would destroy him, remove him from the game or return him to the hand or the deck, which would result in him returning to the extra deck".

Weevil gritted his teeth, "Then that means that you that you chose him since you knew that he wouldn't be destroyed". Yuya nodded his head with a smirk on his face, "Of course, if I can protect my monsters then I will do it".

Yuya then held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, "Now like I said, I activate my Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon's special ability. Now by destroying Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters, like that Dark Tyranno, and then the opponent take damage equal to half the attack points of the strongest monster among the two of them".

Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon roared as the flames covering his wings became more intense, then a ring of fire appeared around Red-Eyes Black Dragon before he got hit by a pillar of fire from before, the black dragon roared in pain before he shattered.

Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon then gathered fire in his hands and formed a massive fire ball in them which he then tossed towards Dark Tyranno and caused a huge explosion that destroyed Dark Tyranno, "And since Red-Eyes had the highest attack points, you'll take damage equal to half of his attack points, in other words 1200".

Rex shielded his face from the shockwaves that hit him, Rex & Weevil LP: 2200-1000. Yuya looked at them, "However, now he won't be able to attack directly this turn, and now I activate his other special ability".

His extra deck opened up and a card came out of it and Yuya revealed that it was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, "Once per turn, I can return a dragon type monster from my graveyard or extra deck to my deck and then I'll gain life points equal to half it its attack points, so by returning Odd-Eyes to my deck, we'll gain 1250 more life points". Yuya placed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back into his deck which then got shuffled, Yuya & Joey LP: 3500-4750.

Yuya then closed his eyes, "However, there is one less face up Pendulum monster in my extra deck now, which means that Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon loses 200 attack points". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, Atk: 4200-4000.

Yuya opened his eyes and pointed at the first Spider Token, "And now Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon, attack his first Spider Token with Dark Inferno Burst". Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon then gathered fire in his mouth before he unleashed a massive blast of fire towards the first Spider Token and destroyed him, causing Weevil to cover his face from the shockwaves.

Yuya then pointed at the second Spider Token, "And now Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, attack his second Spider Token with Explosion Force". The spikes on Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's back began to glow and got covered in fire while he also gathered fire in his mouth. He then unleashed a intense burst of flames from his mouth while two more blasts of fire was unleashed from the spikes on his back and then each one of them hit the second Spider Token and caused a massive explosion, destroying the Token.

Weevil got a worried expression on his face, however he tried to remain calm, "However, even if you manage to destroy my final Spider Token, you still won't be able to wipe out our remaining life points".

Yuya's smirk grew, "We'll see about that, now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack his final Spider Token with Lightning Cosmic Strike!" The cosmic energy covering Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's wings then covered his entire body while he roared. He then vanished as he was moving in lightning fast speed while he circled around in the sky, preparing to strike.

The next moment so flew Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon towards the Spider Token in lightning fast speed and crashed in to it, destroying it. The shockwaves from the attack sent Weevil flying to the floor. Weevil sat up, "However, now you have attack with all of your monsters, which means that the only thing you can do now is end your turn".

Yuya shook his head, "You're wrong there, because if I have three or more face up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck so can Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon attack twice per turn".

Weevil and Rex looked at him in shock and horror when they heard that. Yuya then pointed at Rex, "Alright, since I have already attacked Weevil three times, it's only fair if I attack you as well, now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack Rex Raptor directly with Lightning Cosmic Strike!" Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared as his body once again got covered by cosmic energy and flew towards Rex in lightning fast speed and crashed in to him, sending him flying to the floor, Rex & Weevil LP: 1000-0.

Rex slowly sat up and looked at Weevil, "No way, how could we lose this duel?" Weevil were about to answer Rex, however before he could so shouted Joey to them, "Hey you two morons!"

Rex and Weevil and saw how Joey glared at them while he were cracking his knuckles, "Listen to me closely, this duel was jus to put you two in your place. But now let me give you guys a warning, mess with this guy or the ones he cares about again, and I'll give you a lesson you two will never forget, understood?"

Rex and Weevil growled before the two of them got up and ran past Joey and Yuya and through the door, Joey looked after them with an angry expression on his face.

Yuya looked at Joey with a smile on his face, "Thanks for all of your help Joey". Joey turned towards Yuya and got a smile on his face, "Don't worry about that Yuya, now there is just one more thing I need to do".

Joey took out his deck from his Duel Disk and looked through it before he grabbed a card in it. He then held it out towards Yuya, "This belongs to you now, it has helped me a few times, but it's finally time for me to keep my promise to your father and give it to you".

Yuya nodded his head and grabbed the card and turned it around, he got a smile on his face as he looked at Performapal Kuriborder, _Thanks dad, I promise to take good care of this card and use it to become a great entertainment duelist just like you._

Yuya looked at Joey with a grateful expression on his face, "Thanks Joey, I promise both you and my father that I'm gonna use this card well and that I'm gonna win the Junior Youth Championship".

Joey nodded his head while his smile grew, "That's the spirit, I'm gonna be rooting for you so do your best". Yuya nodded his head before the two of them shook hands.

 **So it's only one day left until the junior Youth Championship begins and Yuya and the others was preparing their decks for the tournament. However Yuya then got a threatening message that if he didn't come to an old warehouse then something bad would happen to Yuzu. Yuya went to the warehouse at the appointed time and found the former pros Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood there as they wanted him to hand over his Pendulum cards to them. However Joey Wheeler showed up since he had followed Weevil and Rex since he had learned from Marik Ishtar that they were planning something and then a tag team duel between Yuya and Joey vs Rex and Weevil began and in the end so were Yuya and Joey victorious. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards**

 **Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon**

 **LV 12, Attribute: Dark.**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **3 Red-Eyes monsters**

 **Atk: 4200 Def: 3600.**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1, This card can attack twice during each battle phase**

 **2, If this card attacks a monster in defense mode, inflict piercing damage to the opponent.**

 **Perfect Insect Queen**

 **LV 10, Attribute: Earth**

 **Insect/Effect**

 **Atk: 2800 Def: 2500**

 **Special abilities,**

 **(Must tribute one insect monster in order for this card to attack)**

 **1, This card gains 400 extra attack points for every face up insect monster on the field.**

 **2, When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, special summon that monster to your side of the field as an insect monster at the end of the battle phase.**

 **3, Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed in battle or by a card effect, you can tribute an insect monster on your field in order to negate its destruction.**


	22. The Maiami Championship begins

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, it was the day before the Maiami Championship and Yuya tried to do some last minute changes to his deck. He then went out for a walk and accidently ran into Yuzu, however after spending some time with her he got an anonymous message which told him to come to an abandoned warehouse on the east side of town later that evening or something would happen to Yuzu. He then went there and met the former pro duelist Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood who wanted him to hand over his Pendulum cards. However at the moment Joey Wheeler appeared and then he teamed up with Yuya in a tag duel against Rex and Weevil, Joey also revealed that he had met Yuya's dad Yusho a few days before his duel against Strong had he had told Joey that he had something to do and most likely wouldn't make it to the duel. In the end Yuya and Joey won the duel and Rex and Weevil ran away, what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 22- The Maiami Championship begins

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora and the kids stood in front of You Show Duel with Shuzo standing in front of them with a proud smile on his face, "Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. The day has finally come, to think that all of the students of our You Show Duel School qualified for the Maiami Championship".

Tears then appeared in his eyes, "I'm… I'm… I'm so proud of you all!" He then jumped towards them to hug them, however Yuya, Yuzu and Sora moved to one side and the kids moved to the others, causing him to fall to the ground. He then groaned in pain as a bike drove over him, "Why did you dodge my hug?"

Yuzu looked at her father with a troubled expression, "Dad, you are overly excited, like always". Ayu nodded her head, "Yeah that's right, we're not even at the stadium yet principal".

Shuzo looked at them, "Ah, that's right, sorry about it". He then got back up on his feet, "Now allow me to explain again how the tournament works, the Maiami Championship is separated into three different classes, Junior, junior Youth and Youth". He then turned towards the kids, "Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi are in the Junior class". The kids nodded their heads since they already knew that.

Shuzo then turned towards Yuya, Yuzu and Sora, "And Yuya, Yuzu and Sora have qualified for the Junior Youth class". The three of them nodded their heads. Shuzo then held up a finger, "Also, I'm sure that most of you are aware of that the LDS sponsored Maiami Championship isn't just for Duel School's from Maiami City, people from different Duel Schools across Japan… no, the entire world that has been able to qualify can participate".

He looked at the kids with a smirk, "In order to promote our school's entertainment dueling style, all of you should aim to win, so from this moment on, you are not only friends that have been training to improve your dueling skills together, but you're also fierce rivals, fight with everything you guys got! Don't hesitated or be disheartened! Believe in what you guys have learned and then burn brightly! Hot-blooded!"

However the kids ignored the last part and walked towards the school's bus and they entered it.

Everyone put on their belts before Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "Alright let's do this!" Ayu who sat next to him nodded her head with a smile as well, "I'll do my best and show everyone how great our entertainment dueling is".

Futoshi nodded his head as he sat next to Sora who was licking on a lollipop like usual, "Yeah, I'm gonna shiver them to their bones".

Yuzu who sat in the seat next to her father then took a deep breath and hit her own cheeks and got a determined expression on her face, "I won't lose!"

Shuzo looked at the kids with a huge smile on his face, "So, are you kids ready now?" The kids nodded with smiles on their faces. He then held up his right fist in the air, "Then we're off! Burning engine start!" He then started the engine and started driving to get the Maiami Duel Stadium. However a few seconds later Yuzu suddenly screamed in shock, causing Shuzo to stop in shock and turn towards her, "W-what's wrong Yuzu?"

Yuzu looked behind her with a worried expression, "Dad! Yuya is… Yuya is not…" Shuzo followed her gaze confused and the kids also looked confused and saw that his seat was empty, "He's not here?!" Everyone shouted together shocked

A WHILE LATER,

A reporter stood inside of the stadium building that and looked around at all the stands that were selling stuff for the Maiami Championship, "Wow look at this! Maiami City has truly become a city of duels. Today, the city's greatest event, the Maiami Championship, is finally about to begin! Also, Maiami City is the home of the developer of the Solid hologram duel system, the pinnacle of the dueling industry itself, Leo Corporation!"

She then held out her left arm with a smile, "This tournament has gained attention as one of the biggest competitions in the world, drawing in competitors from all around the world! And along with that, many spectators have come here to see the best of best face each other in intense and exciting duels".

She then entered the stadium and looked around with an amazed smile, "Amazing, the stadium is already filled by spectators who is just waiting for the Championship to start!"

However, she then noticed something and turned her head around shocked, "Wait, can it be…?" She then turned towards camera, "It's Reiji, it's Reiji Akaba! The main sponsor of the Championship and also the currently president of the Leo Corporation, Reiji Akaba has made an appearance". The camera then zoomed in on Reiji and his mother who appeared in a VIP seat with a little kid that ran up next to him while carrying a teddy bear. A lot of girls squealed happily since they were Reiji fans.

The reporter turned towards the camera once again, "He has actually shown up in person, it's really rare to see Reiji Akaba in person".

Reiji held up his hand as a greeting as he listened to how a lot of people in the audience chanted his name. One of the kids in the audience pointed at Reiji, "Actually, this is the first time I see Reiji in person as well". Another kid nodded his head, "Yeah well, it's because he almost never comes out in public after all".

The kid between them got a smile on his face, "Yeah, I guess you could call that guy a living legend, after all isn't it true that he has been the champion of the Junior, Junior Youth and the Youth classes of this tournament? I also heard that he got his pro qualifications at the age of 15, he's truly a genius". The two other boys also looked at Reiji once again, amazed over how amazing he was.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The kids ran through the stadium building and met each other in the gathering hall where all the competitors gathered before entering the stadium. Ayu looked at Futoshi and Tatsuya, "How did it go? Did either of you find him?"

Futoshi shook his head while he tried to catch his breath, "He's… he's not here. Big Bro Yuya… hasn't showed up here yet". Tatsuya got a worried expression on his face, "I wonder what happened to big bro Yuya?" Ayu then took out her Duel Disk and pressed Shuzo's number to inform him that they hadn't found him.

Shuzo at that moment ran out to the spectator section while he looked around with his Duel Disk next to his ear, "Understood Ayu, please just keep searching". He then ended the call and ran across the section with the spectator seats trying to find the green and red haired boy, "Dang it, where did Yuya disappear to?"

At the same time so did Sora sit in the gathering hall while he held a sign that said You Show Duel School while he was licking his lollipop. He then heard someone call out his name, "Sora!" He looked up and saw Yuzu and the kids coming towards him, Yuzu looked at him, "Sora, has Yuya…?"

Sora closed his eyes with a troubled expression, "Nope, he hasn't showed up here yet". The kids looked at each other worried, the opening ceremony would begin soon and they had to find Yuya before it did.

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "I called his house, but Auntie Yoko told me that he hadn't come back there and that she would search for him as well". She got a worried look in her eyes, "Why can't we get in contact with him? Where did Yuya go?"

At that moment they heard a voice speak, "What did you say?" All of them followed the sound of the voice confused and saw Mieru Houchun stand there with her crystal apple in her hand. Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "Wait! Aren't you…?" She narrowed her eyes since she remembered her last meeting with Mieru who fell for Yuya after facing him in a duel.

Mieru narrowed her eyes a little, "Is it true that my darling hasn't showed up yet?"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes even more, "My… _darling?_ " Flames of jealousy appeared around her and the kids screamed in fear, "B-big sis Yuzu?" Tatsuya asked her shocked, wondering why she was so mad since she already were Yuya's girlfriend.

Mieru got a happy smile on her face, "Ah, could it be…? Did darling sneak away in order to meet my parents without telling me?" She got a really happy smile on her face, "Oh my, what a surprise".

Yuzu gritted her teeth as she pulled out her fan while she was surrounded by an aura of anger, "Huh? What are you talking about? There is no way in a million years that that would ever happen!" While she had become Yuya's girlfriend after that date a few days after Yuya defeated Gongenzaka, Yuzu still didn't want this crazy girl to get anywhere near her boyfriend.

Tatsuya looked at Yuzu with a begging expression on his face, "Big sis Yuzu, please calm down". He was pretty sure that Yuzu would be in serious trouble if she tried to kill Mieru.

Ayu also held onto Yuzu in order to try and calm her down, "But what are we gonna do? The opening ceremony is about to begin, and we still don't know where big bro Yuya is".

Mieru pointed at them with a confident smirk on her face, "Don't worry! I will be able to find out where my darling is with my fortune telling". She then went down on her knees on the floor and put a handkerchief on the floor before she placed her crystal on the handkerchief and moved her hands over it, "Darling, darling, where can you be?"

Yuzu growled angrily as she lifted her fan, "Don't call him that". She growled as she moved towards Mieru in order to smack her with the fan, however the kids did their best to stop her.

Mieru however just ignored Yuzu and continued, "Darling, my sweet darling, where are you?" Yuzu growled louder and leaned forward while she tightened her grip on her fan, ready to smack Mieru across her head. However at that moment so looked Mieru up from the crystal apple with a smile, "I see it".

Yuzu's anger immediately disappeared and she and the kids looked at Mieru shocked, had she really seen where Yuya were? Ayu then spoke up, "W-where is he then?"

Mieru pointed in front of her, "That way". All of them looked where she pointed, "Huh? That way?" Tatsuya asked confused since it wasn't very specific.

Mieru looked at Tatsuya irritated, "That's what I just said! He's that way". She pointed at the window again. Yuzu sighed troubled, _Well that wasn't very helpful, l really hope that Auntie Yoko can find him in time_.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuya sat at the railing of a bridge and towards the stadium that were pretty far away from him, he had chosen this place to think for a special reason, this was the place he had talked to his father about his match against Strong Ishijima the day before it, "Dad, it's finally about to begin… the tournament to get closer to you…"

He then held up his right hand and looked at seven cards he was holding, Odd-Eyes, Odd-Eyes Blazing, Odd-Eyes Cosmic, Odd-Eyes Darkflame, Rune-Eyes, Beast- Eyes and Odd-Eyes Gravity. He narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, "I have come far since I got my Pendulum cards, I just hope that it will be enough to bring me closer to dad's level". He thought back to the conversation he had had with his dad the day before he should've faced Strong.

FLASHBACK,

Yuya sat at the railing on the bridge and looked at his dad who stood next to him with a smile as he looked at the stadium, "Dad, isn't Strong Ishijima, the challenger this time, really strong?"

Yusho looked at Yuya with a smile, "Yeah, he's really strong, however don't worry about it. No matter how strong he is, dad is gonna do his best in the duel Yuya. Which means that you also should do your best in your Junior Youth matches as well, right?"

Yuya got a happy smile on his face on his face and held up his right fist excited, "Yeah! I will win the Junior Youth class and become a duelist just like you dad!"

Yusho's smile grew a little as he placed a hand on his son's head, "Yuya, you've got that a little wrong". Yuya looked at his dad confused while his dad patted his head, "Instead of trying to me like me, it's more important to be like yourself".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya placed Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes Gravity back into his deck while he placed the other dragons into his extra deck before he held up his Pendulum and watched it swing back and forth in front of him, "It's important to be like myself?" He then took out the top card of his deck and looked at it, it was his dad's Performapal Kuriborder, "Dad…"

Yuya then heard a voice next to him, "Hey If you don't hurry you're gonna be late". Yuya looked next to him shocked and saw Yoko standing there, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Yoko looked at him with a smile, "What do you think? I got a call from Yuzu, everyone is really worried since you just disappeared without warning".

Yuya looked down while he placed Kuriborder back into his deck, "Mom, I…"

Yoko looked at her son and sighed with a smile on her face before she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Yuya, you picked the wrong place to do this thing".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "Huh?" His mom's smile grew, "If you want to tell your father something, you shouldn't do it here…" She then pointed towards the Duel Stadium, "But over there instead".

Yuya looked at the stadium, "The stadium…" He then got a smirk on his face as he placed his goggles on the top of his head once again, "That's right mom, let's get over there right now". Yoko nodded her head with a smile while Yuya jumped off of the railing and followed her towards her car.

A WHILE LATER AT THE STADIUM,

A participant looked at his friend, "I heard that Yuya Sakaki ran away". His friend looked at the Yuzu, Sora and the kids while he narrowed his eyes, "Huh? Then I guess that he's just like his dad".

Ayu looked at Yuzu worried, "Big sis Yuzu, what are we gonna do? What if big bro Yuya doesn't make it in time?"

Yuzu didn't answer her and just looked down at the floor, "Yuya…" She was really worried, where had he disappeared to right before the tournament was about to begin, and why hadn't he said anything to her?

However the next moment they heard a loud voice calling out to them, "Ah, there you guys are!" Yuzu and the kids looked towards the entrance shocked and saw Yuya run towards them while he waved his arm with a large smile on his face, "Hey! Yuzu! You guys!"

The kids got smiles on their faces when they saw him, "Big bro Yuya!" Sora sighed relieved with a smile, "Looks like he made it, well this tournament wouldn't be as fun if he weren't in it".

Yuzu just looked at Yuya was running towards them, "Yuya…" She felt a wave of relief wash over her and she felt that tears threaten to appear in her eyes. However at the same time so also got angry over that he had just disappeared without warning and had worried them so much.

Yuya stopped in front of them, "I'm sorry that I'm late you guys". At that moment so grabbed Yuzu Yuya's left hand with both of her hands and glared at him a little, "Yuya! I was really worried about you, where did you disappear to?"

Yuya chuckled a little, "I'm really sorry Yuzu, I just had something I had to do first". He winked with his left eye before he pointed with his right hand, "We can enter the stadium soon right? Let's go and line up".

He then walked away while Yuzu glared after him, "You really…" She couldn't believe that he just appear like that after worrying them so much and then acts like nothing had happened.

Yuya looked at her over his shoulder with a smile on his face, "It's fine, don't worry about it". He then walked straight into someone and looked forward to see a large teenager in front of him. The teenager then turned around with a smirk on his face as he looked at Yuya, "It's been a while weakling".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he saw the boy's face, "Wait! You're…" The teenager in front of him was Gen Ankokuji, one of the kids that bullied him the most about that his dad disappeared right before his duel against Strong. He gritted his teeth a little, _Never expected to see him here, didn't he quit the Gongenzaka Dojo? Did he join another duel school?_

Ankokuji looked at Yuya with a smirk, "It was right before an important tournament, so I was sure that you would run away like a coward, just like your old man". Yuya glared at him, "What did you say?!

Ankokuji gritted his teeth and glared at Yuya, "I will never accept that someone as weak as you managed to defeat Strong Ishijima!"

Sora looked at Tatsuya confused, "Who is that guy?" Tatsuya looked at him equally confused, "I have no idea, I have never seen that guy, but it seems like big bro Yuya knows him". Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, she had never meet this guy before, but from the the way he talked to Yuya, it sounded to her like he was one of the kids that used to bully him about his father's disappearance.

Ankokuji leaned towards Yuya with a smirk on his face once again, "How about I crush you right here, right now and prove what a pushover you truly are? What do you say weakling?"

Yuya gritted his teeth, however at that moment so did a large hand appear on Ankokuji's shoulder, "That's enough Gen Ankokuji!" Ankokuji turned his head around while Yuya looked behind him shocked and got a smile on his face when he saw Gongenzaka standing behind Ankokuji, "Gongenzaka".

Ankokuji closed his eyes and let out a small laugh, "Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we?" He opened his eyes and looked Gongenzaka while he narrowed his eyes, "You must have become quite a big shot now Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka closed his eyes, "You are no longer my senior disciple Ankokuji". The two equally tall teenage boys glared at each others. However at that moment a voice came out of the speakers, "Listen up everyone! The players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards".

Ankokuji pulled his shoulder out of Gongenzaka's hand with a smirk on his face as he looked at both Yuya and Gongenzaka, "At least try to remain in the tournament until I get the chance to crush the two of you". He then walked away while he laughed while Yuya and Gongenzaka looked after him.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "To think that we would meet him again here…" Yuya nodded his head before he turned towards Gongenzaka with a large smile on his face, "Gongenzaka! You managed to qualify for the tournament in time, right?"

Gongenzaka looked at him and a smile appeared on his face and pointed at himself with his left thumb, "Yeah! I, the man Gongenzaka, manage to meet the 60% win ratio qualification requirement right before the entry deadline".

Yuya's smile grew even bigger when he heard that, "Really? That's great to hear buddy!" He then held out his right hand and Gongenzaka grabbed it with a smile on his face.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Nico Smiley walked up on the stage with a mike in his hand before he turned towards the audience with a smile on his face and held up the mike, "Everyone, we apologize for the long wait! The once a year festival for duelists, the Maiami Championship has finally begun! And now I, Nico Smiley, will be running you through the opening ceremony!" The audience cheered loudly before he spoke again, "And now, it's time for the participants to enter the stadium!"

At that moment the audience exploded in cheers again before the reporter spoke, "The participant entrants has begun! And the school leading the march is the school that won all the classes last year, LDS, aka Leo Duel School". Himika got a proud smile on her face as she saw how a girl holding a sign that said LDS walked out and the students of LDS followed her.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE GATHERING HALL,

All of the participants in the gathering watched how the LDS students walked out in to the stadium on the TV monitor and heard the reporter speak again, "As a prestigious school that produces many pro duelists every year, they have the most entrants this year as well".

Yuya and Yuzu who stood next to each other looked at the monitor and saw how Sawatari, Yaiba, Masumi and Hokuto walked into the stadium, while Yuzu smiled, "While I'm surprised that someone like Sawatari managed to qualify for this tournament, I knew those three would be". Yuya nodded his head since he had known that Yaiba, Masumi and Hokuto would participate in the championship as well.

However the next moment both Yuya and Yuzu gasped in shock when they saw Shun walked out in to the stadium as well, "Yuya narrowed his eyes, "That guy is…" Yuzu also narrowed her eyes, "Why is he in LDS?" Then the two of them looked at each other shocked.

BACK IN THE STADIUM,

The reporter then spoke with a smile, "And then following them…the flagship for the martial arts based duel school, Ryouzanpaku". A girl walked out with a sign that said Ryouzanpaku and a lot of male students followed her, "This school's ace, Isao Kachidoki, was the runner-up for last year's Junior Youth tournament, and they're determined to take down LDS this year". She said as a lot of attention was focused on a guy with purple hair that walked out together with the Ryouzanpaku students.

Next people with armor walked out in to the stadium, "And next is an international team from a duel school overseas, Knight of Duels".

As the participants walked out in to the stadium Shun looked up at Reiji and their eyes met, the reason why he was here was because of the deal he had made with Reiji when they met.

FLASHBACK,

Shun looked at Reiji, "You want me to enter a duel tournament? Are those the conditions in order for me to duel you?"

Reiji looked at him with his right hand on his hip, "That's correct, there we will be picking the strongest duelists, in order to fight against and defeat Leo Akaba".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "To fight against your father?"

Reiji closed his eyes, "Leo Akaba is my enemy. Simply put, we're fighting against a common enemy". Shun looked at Reiji a little shocked before Reiji continued, "Also in the tournament I want you to enter, there is someone who uses real Fusion Summoning". Shun immediately got a look of hate in his eyes when he heard that last part. Reiji then continued, "And on top of that, there is also another person in the tournament that I want to see, he's using a summoning method that you don't know about yet, I would like you to verify it up close. I want to know if he will be useful as a lance to fight against Leo Akaba with".

Shun looked at Reiji and sighed, "Fine then, I'll do as you say for now". He then looked at Reiji, "So, what's next?"

Reiji turned around, "Now you're going to come with me, we have much to prepare if you are going to participate in the tournament".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Shun looked away from Reiji and followed the other LDS students.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE GATHERING HALL,

Participants from another duel school that was dressed in high hats, suits and capes then entered the stadium, "Moving on, a school that specializes in trick dueling, Surprise School! And this school's ace, Yuzo Tanegashima, has designed a transforming deck…"

Yuzu and Sora however at that moment looked at shocked Yuya, while the kids looked at them all confused, "Yuya, do you mean that you know that guy too?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, he attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes right before my second qualification duel". Yuzu and the others looked shocked when he said that.

However when they heard the audience on the monitor cheer and turned towards it, "And now, with those loud cheering, we now welcome a school for active idols who are learning dueling, Duel Girls Club" Five boys came skating out on the field right before three girls, one with green hair, one with blue hair and one with blonde hair, walked in to the stadium, "We have our eyes on the genius idol duelist Mikio Naname". The reporter said as the camera focused on the blonde haired idol who had her haired shaped like a butterfly and waved at the audience.

Yuya looked at Yuzu and the others, "It's our turn now, so let's go you guys". All of them nodded and walked to get to the entrance to the stadium.

A few minutes later so walked all six of them in to the stadium, "And following them, the talk of the town with their entertainment dueling, it's the You Show Duel School!"

Yoko smiled as she placed her hands around her mouth, "Yuya! Have fun!" Shuzo then threw up his arms in the air and screamed in excitement, "You Show Duel School! _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Yuya waved at him with a nervous laugh as all six of them felt a little embarrassed over their Principal's behavior.

The reporter then spoke again, "Also, the You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki has become a household name with his new summoning method, the Pendulum Summoning, so we will be keeping our eyes on him in this tournament". Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile on her face when she heard that, Yuya on the other hand at that moment noticed Reiji and his mother sit in the VIP seats and their eyes met, Yuya got a determined expression on his face, _I won't be surpassed by you when it comes to Pendulum Summoning, I have already evolved the Pendulum Summoning even further than what it was before_.

AFEW MINUTES LATER,

All of t he participants stood in a line in front of the stage as a man stood on the stage, "All of you that have gathered here today, are the elite that have won your way here by defeating many other duelists that has stood in your way! We all expect you to duel your best while exhibiting fair play". Everyone applauded when he had finished speaking.

Nico then held up his mike once again, "And next, we will be conducting the oath of fair play! And the players' representative this year will be…" He then took and pointed at Yuya, "The You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki".

Everyone turned towards Yuya shocked while Yuya blinked a few times before he pointed at himself shocked, "Huh? M-me?" Yuzu looked at him just as shocked as he was, "Yuya is…"

Yoko also looked at her son shocked, "Yuya is going to say the oath?" Shuzo also looked at his student shocked, "How did that happen?"

Yuya held up his hands with a nervous expression on his face, "W-wait just a second! No one told me about this…" However he got interrupted by Nico, "Yuya Sakaki, please come to the stage immediately".

At that moment two workers at the stadium appeared next to Yuya and lifted him up and carried him towards the stage while he let out a shocked sound. Gongenzaka looked at Yuya with a smile, "Yuya! If you're a man then you, then pull this off in one go".

Yuya then got pushed onto the stage and he took a few stumbling steps before he stopped in front of the mike on the stage with a nervous, almost scared expression on his face.

Nico then moved over to him and looked at Yuya with a smile, "Listen Yuya, this is just another step forward as an entertainer, now then, if you will…" Yuzu looked at Yuya with a worried expression, wondering if he was going to be okay up there on the stage.

Yuya then turned towards the audience and swallowed nervously, "W-well then… uh…" Yuya tried to figure out something to say, however right now his brain didn't work as he was too nervous to be able to think properly and he looked down at the stage with a troubled expression on his face.

However at that moment, Yuya also saw his Pendulum and his eyes widened as he remembered what his dad, even during situations like this, his dad would do his best to make everyone smile. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he grabbed a hold of the Pendulum that was hanging around his neck.

Shuzo looked at Yuya with a worried expression, "Will Yuya really be okay?" Yoko looked at him, "He'll be fine, I know he's really nervous, however he will definitely find the words he need to say". Shuzo looked at her while she looked down at her son with a smile on her face.

After standing like that for a few moments he opened his eyes and a large smile appeared on his face before he spread out his arms, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for my delay, in order to make up for it, this is the oath of fair play… is what I would like to start of with, but I would like you all to listen to what I have to say instead".

Everyone looked at him shocked and confused, especially the others from You Show Duel as he placed a hand over his chest, "My father is the duelist Yusho Sakaki, the best entertainment duelist in the whole world, But as everyone here knows, three years ago before his Championship match began, he went away somewhere… Everyone called me the child of the runaway duelist, and I practiced my entertainment dueling desperately everyday while saying 'I'll show them'.

He then got a small smile on his face, "However, I think that at some point, I actually ran away from actually dueling, however, after discovering the Pendulum Summoning and facing some really strong duelists, I began to enjoy dueling more and more, like I used to before, and that's when I realized that I want to enjoy dueling even more than I used to. And I also want to be like Yusho Sakaki, someone that people will be proud of, the best pro duelist!"

Yuya's friends and family all looked at him with proud smiles on their faces as he continued, "I want to become a duelist who can make not only myself, but also everyone else enjoy dueling even more".

Then the moment after he finished speaking, Reiji became clapping his hands, and soon after so was everyone giving Yuya applauses for his speech, Yuya looked around, shocked over the applauses he got from his speech and then he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous expression on his face.

At that moment so spoke Nico into his mike again, "Excellent! That was Yuya Sakaki's oath of fair play as well as his declaration of his determination!" Yuya then bowed his head a little and managed moved to get off of the stage.

At the same time Shuzo could barely contain his excitement, "Well said Yuya!" He then turned towards Yoko, "Yoko, Yuya right now is starting to catch up to the famed duelist Yusho Sakaki".

Yoko looked at him with a smile, "Catch up to him? Don't be ridicules Shuzo". Shuzo got a confused expression, however before he could ask what she meant so held she up a finger, "He's not catching up to Yusho Sakaki, he's going to surpass him".

Shuzo looked at her, "Yoko…" He then nodded with a smile. Yoko then looked down at Yuya who walked over towards the others, "Besides, if he didn't have that much spirit, then he won't be able to win this".

Nico then held up his arm, "Now then, we will now announce the first matches! All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk".

Yuya and Sora held up their registration card, "This is the registration card right?" Yuzu took out hers and looked at it, "We got it right before we entered the stadium, didn't we?"

Nico then spoke again, "The registration card will receive signals from the tournaments management computer and will inform you about you who your next opponent, time and day, also the data will update when you win your duels and qualify to the next round".

Yuya looked at his card with a smile, "I see, that's really convenient". Yuya, Yuzu, Sora and the kids placed their cards into their Duel Disks, "Now then let's see, my first opponent will be…"

His eyes widened in shock when he saw who he would be facing, "Sawatari?!" It was indeed Sawatari who had stolen his Stargazer Magician card and his Timegazer Magician card and used them against him.

Yuzu also got a shocked expression when she saw her opponent, "My opponent… it's Masumi?" Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other, looks like the first opponent for both of them were students from LDS that they had faced in duels before.

Yuya looked at his Duel Disk again, "It looks like my duel will be tomorrow". Yuzu looked at her Duel Disk, "My duel is today in the afternoon".

They then heard Gongenzaka's voice, "Mine is tomorrow as well". All of them looked at Gongenzaka, "Gongenzaka, who are you gonna face?"

Gongenzaka didn't answer and just turned his Duel Disk towards them and Yuya's eyes widened when he saw the image of Gongenzaka's opponent, "Ankokuji?"

Gongenzaka lowered his Duel Disk and closed his eyes, "This must be fate, a chance to settle things with him once and for all".

Futoshi looked at his Duel Disk, "My match is right after the opening ceremony is over". Ayu had a smile on her face, "Mine is after that".

Yuya then held up a fist with a smile, "Alright, then I guess that means that we're gonna be cheering for Yuzu, Futoshi and Ayu today". The others nodded.

At that moment so looked Tatsuya at Sora, "What about you Sora?" All of them turned towards Sora who looked at his Duel Disk silent. He looked up at it for a moment before he looked at it again, "My match is tomorrow, and my opponent is from LDS".

Yuya looked at him, "From LDS?" Who is it?" Sora narrowed his eyes, "It's… Shun Kurosaki".

Both Yuzu and Yuya gasped in shock when they heard that, Sora turned his Duel Disk towards them, "It's him". They looked at his Duel Disk and saw that his opponent really was Shun.

Yuzu stared at the image, "Shun… Kurosaki…" She remembered how he had called her Ruri, the name of his little sister that had been kidnapped.

At that moment so heard she Masumi's voice, "It looks like you're going to be my first opponent Yuzu Hiragi".

Yuzu looked Masumi, "Masumi!" She ran over to them, "Tell me! Why is Shun Kurosaki listed as a member of LDS?"

Masumi narrowed her eyes confused, "What are you talking about? He has been a part of LDS from the start".

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "Huh? What did you say?" Yuya also looked at confused, "He has been one of you from the start? But…"

At the same time so looked Shun at his Duel Disk, while he narrowed his eyes, "Sora… Shiunin…"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

"Now then, in the third court, the first match of the Junior Championships between the You Show Duel School's Futoshi Harada and The Smiling Duel School's Takeshi Shimizu has is going on".

Futoshi sat on a monster that looked like a drawn stegosaurus w ith no cards in his hand, Futoshi LP: 900. His opponent was a boy a green shirt and a red cape, Takeshi LP: 2200.

At the side line stood Shuzo, the other students from You Show Duel, Gongenzaka who held a flag that had the word fight on, as well as Futoshi's parents that cheered for Futoshi while Takeshi's parents stood on the other side and cheered for their son.

Takeshi threw out with his arm, "Alright, Red Mask, attack his Sketch Beast – Stego now". A small superhero figure with red and white armor with a white cape, Atk: 1600. Red Mask then flew towards Sketch Beast – Stego, Atk: 1200.

The reporter spoke, "Takeshi just declared an attack with his ace monster".

Futoshi held out his hand, "Not so fast, now I activate my trap card, Sketchbook – Blocking the Way". A trap card with the image of a sketchbook got flipped face up on Futoshi's field, "When one of my Sketch monsters is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack". A pair of hands came out of the trap card and blocked Red Mask who stopped right in front of them.

Futoshi got excited smiles on their faces, "Nice one Futoshi". Both of them yelled.

Takeshi gritted his teeth frustrated, "Fine then, I end my turn now". Futoshi placed his fingers on his deck with a smile on his face, "I will make you shiver, it's my turn now".

He drew his next card and looked at it and his smile grew when he saw it was his ace monster, "It's here". He held out his card, "Now I can summon my level 8 Sketch Beast – Tyranno by simply sacrificing my Sketch Beast that's on my field". Sketch Beast – Stego that he was sitting on then vanished and he landed on the field and bounced up in the air.

The reporter looked up after him with a smile, "The action fields in the Junior class is the softest and most sponge like of the three classes".

Futoshi then lifted his arm up in the air, "Now come forth, Sketch Beast – Tyranno". He then landed on the head a big green drawn tyrannosaurus, Atk: 2400.

His parents cheered, "Futoshi, you're so cool". Both of them yelled excited.

Futoshi then got a smirk on his face, "And now I activate Sketch Beast Tyranno's special ability! When I successfully tribute summon his monster so can it destroy one of my opponent's monsters, and then gain attack points equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points until the end phase of this turn".

Sketch Beast Tyranno swung out his tail towards Red Mask and slammed it in to him, destroying him, Sketch Beast – Tyranno, Atk: 2400-3200. Futoshi held up his right fist with an excited smile on his face, "Alright Tyranno, attack his life points directly".

Sketch Beast Tyranno ran towards Takeshi and hit him with his tail and sent him flying, "I got… the shivers…" Takeshi said as he landed on the field and bounced, Takeshi LP: 2200-0.

The reporter pointed her arm at Futoshi with a smile, "And now the match has been decided! The winner is Futoshi Harada!" Futoshi jumped up in the air excited, "I did it!"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Shuzo looked Futoshi with a proud smile on his face, "Well done Futoshi! This will be a victory to remember at You Show". Yuya nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you truly gave me shivers Futoshi".

Futoshi chuckled a little with a happy smile on his face, "Hehe, no problem".

Gongenzaka looked at Futoshi with a serious expression on his face, "Just don't let your guard down Futoshi! There is an old proverb that says, 'don't let your guard down even after a victory'. And that is, a warning to the victors from the ones that has fallen".

Sora laughed a little when he heard that, "Gon-Chan, you sound like an old man". Gongenzaka glared at Sora, "Don't call me old!"

Yuzu looked at Ayu with a smile, "You're up next Ayu". Ayu looked up at Yuzu with a smile, "Yep, now let's see…" She held up her Duel Disk and looked at it, "I think that my opponent is from LDS…"

Shuzo looked at her, "From LDS?" He then looked behind him and they saw a small kid that carried a teddy bear, it was the same kid that had been with Reiji and Himika earlier and he was wearing a cap underneath and had a hood over it.

Yuya looked at her, "Is that your opponent Ayu?" Ayu nodded her head, she then took out her deck and shuffled it. She then held it up with a smile, "Alright, charge complete".

Yuya got a smile on his face when he saw how excited Ayu was, "Ayu's really getting into it". Futoshi placed a hand on his chin, "Well, it's because of my shiver-inducing victory, so of course she would be excited and ready to duel". Yuzu chuckled a little when she heard that.

They then heard voice call out to them, "Sensei!" All of them turned towards where the voice came from and saw how Ayu's mom walked towards them while Ayu's dad was recording Ayu with a video camera with a happy smile on his face.

Ayu's mom looked like an older version of her daughter bowed to Shuzo, "Thank you for taking care of our daughter". Ayu's dad's smile grew, "Ayu is cute today as well".

Ayu's mom got a troubled expression on her face and turned towards her husband, "Hey! You need to at least to say hello to sensei as well".

Shuzo waved his right hand, "No it's fine ma'am, please film your daughter to your as much as you can sir, after all, this is Ayu's moment in the spotlight. With the action duel training she's received at You Show Duel, she will without a doubt become a big star one day".

He then held up his arms in excitement, "And once she becomes a star, this historical moment will forever remain for everyone to see".

Ayu's dad chuckled, "Ayu is already a star to us". He then placed a hand next to his mouth, "Hey Ayu! Look this way!" Ayu looked behind her and saw her parents before she turned around and waved at the camera with a smile.

Everyone then began to cheer loudly for Ayu while except for Sora who stood and licked on some ice cream. The reporter then spoke, Now then, it's time to get ready for our next match for the Maiami Championship in the Junior class, and the next players are making their first appearances in the Junior Championship, Ayu Ayukawa and Reira Akaba, I look forward to find out what kind of duel they're going to show us, especially since Reira is LDS's treasured child, so our expectations can only go up".

Yuya looked at Yuzu shocked, "Wait… did she just say Akaba? Is that kid Reiji's little brother?" Yuzu looked at Yuya with a confused, "Well it sure sounds like it, however I don't remember hearing that he have siblings, I actually thought he was an only child".

Shuzo then placed a hand next to his mouth, "Ayu! Don't you lose to those jerks from LDS! Win no matter what! Hot-Blooded!"

Ayu nodded, "Yeah, alright let's do this". Her dad got a happy smile on his face, "She's even cute when she's serious".

The reporter had a smile on her face, "As Ayu heads towards the field full of energy, Reira is…" However she got quiet when she saw Reira just stand there, she walked over towards him, "I wonder what's wrong?" She bent down and look at Reira, "Could it be that you're nervous?"

Yuzu looked at Reira confused, "I wonder what's wrong with Ayu's opponent…"

Gongenzaka looked at Reira, "It almost looks like he's scared of something, doesn't it?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah but what, he can't be scared of Ayu right?" Futoshi got a troubled expression on his face, "Well actually, an angry Ayu is scary enough to give anyone shivers".

The reporter looked at Reira with a kind smile, "Reira, are you ready to start?" However he didn't answer and just looked up slightly, and then he gasped in shock and fear as he saw Himika looking at him from a window above them and he saw her say something.

The reporter looked at Reira troubled, "Um…" However at that moment Reira turned towards her and held out his teddy bear, she took it with a confused expression on her face before he walked towards the field, the reporter looked after him confused, "Huh?"

Ayu nodded her head with a smile when she saw that her opponent was finally ready to fight her, "Alright, I will do my best". All of her friends and family cheered for her and she turned towards them and waved at them with a smile.

The reporter then held up her hand in the air, "Alright, first of all, let's select the action field". A sphere of glowing cards appeared above them with a large action card inside of it, the sphere then fell apart and the action field spell card got revealed, "Action field, on! This is the field spell, Mr Sun's Canyon, I hope that Ayu and Reira will duel each other here filled with energy". The reporter said as a canyon appeared around Ayu and Reira.

Ayu then got a huge smile on her face as she began the chant, "Duelists locked in battle…"

However she got a shocked expression on her face when Reira didn't show any excitement at all as he continued, "Kicking against the earth… And dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Ayu then continued troubled, "And dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field".

However Reira continued with the same tone, "Behold… this is…"

Ayu got a frustrated expression on her face, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling, Action…" then both of them said, "Duel!" Then the action cards scattered across the field as the two of them drew their first five cards.

Ayu had a smile on her face once again, "Alright, it's my turn". She grabbed a card in her hand, "And I'll start by summoning my Aqua Actress Guppy from my hand in attack mode". A pink fish with a hat and a pearl necklace with a flower in the front of it appeared on the field, Atk: 600.

Guppy then got a sad expression on her face as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Ayu looked at Guppy with an apologizing expression on her face, "I'm sorry for summoning you where you might get sunburned, Guppy… but don't worry, I'm going to put you in water right away".

She grabbed another card in her hand, "Now I activate the continuous spell card, Aquarium Stage from my hand!" She placed the card into her Duel Disk. Cracks appeared in the canyon walls and then water suddenly burst out of them while Ayu got a smile on her face, "Aquarium Stage makes it so that all of my water monsters can't be destroyed by battle unless they're battling another water monster". Then the next moment the entire canyon was under water while Guppy looked around with a happy expression on her face.

Ayu then grabbed another card in her hand and revealed it, "And that's not all, there is still more to come, I now activate the continuous spell card Aquarium Set". Then a castle that you usually saw in an aquarium appeared behind Ayu.

Ayu's smile grew bigger when she saw the smiles on everyone's faces, she then pointed at Reira, "And with Aquarium Set's effect, the attack points of all Aqua Actress monsters on the field gains 600 extra attack points". Guppy got a smile on her face, Atk: 600-1200.

Ayu then grabbed one of the remaining two cards in her hand and held it up, "And on top of that, I now activate the continuous spell card, Aquarium Lightning from my hand".

Blue glowing pearls appeared out of the cracks in the canyon, "Now if an Aqua Actress monster battles against another monster, the effect of Aquarium Lightning will double its attack points during that battle".

Ayu then grabbed the last card in her hand, "And next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". A card appeared in front of her before it vanished.

Reira placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn… I draw". He drew his next card and looked at Ayu. He then placed the card in to his hand and then grabbed another card in it, "I activate the continuous spell card, Persona Shutter – Layer 1 from my hand".

A spell card with the image of a metallic eye mask that was half gray and half golden appeared on the field, "This card allows me to completely copy one of my opponent's monsters, however, if the target leaves the field, then this card will be destroyed, and I target Aqua Actress Guppy with its effect".

Persona Shutter – Layer 1 then appeared on the field and took a picture of Guppy. Then a copy of Guppy appeared on Reira's field, only the Persona Shutter got placed over his copied Guppy's eyes, Atk: 600.

Guppy looked at her clone on Reira's field and swum over to it and then made a few moments that the clone mimicked, Ayu got a smile on her face when she saw the cloned Guppy, "Yay! My aquarium now has more fishes in it".

Tatsuya looked troubled, "So that card can copy any monster, no matter how powerful?" Futoshi also looked troubled, "It might be a really strong card".

Reira pointed at his Guppy clone, "Due to the effect of Aquarium Set, the attack points of all Aqua Actress monsters on the field is increased by 600". Guppy clone, Atk: 600-1200.

Reira then grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Ayu placed her fingers on her deck with a smile, "It's my turn, I draw". She drew her card and looked at it, "Now I'll be able to add more fishes to my aquarium, now I summon Aqua Actress Tetra in attack mode". A blue fish in a red dress that had a blue hat as well as a pearl necklace with a large jewel in the middle of it appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Ayu held out her hand towards Tetra, "And now thanks to the effect of Aquarium Set, Tetra's attack points is increased by 600". Tetra, Atk: 300-900.

Futoshi had a troubled expression on his face, "She managed to increase Tetra's attack points, however…" Tatsuya nodded his head, "Yeah, it can't compete with the Guppy clone on the opponent's field".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little, "When the two Guppies on the field that has the same attack strength battles with each other, both of their attack points will be doubled thanks to Aquarium Lightning, which means that both of them will have 2400 points".

Shuzo also had a troubled expression on his face, "Which means that it will be a draw right now if she attacks, and losing Guppy could be a hard blow right now".

Ayu held up her fists with a smile, "Which means, in times like this…" She ran over to Tetra and jumped up on her, "You need to find an action card right? So let's head out and search for action cards Tetra". Tetra then began to swim through the water while Ayu looked around, "Where could it be?"

She then got a smile on her face when she saw an action card stuck behind a large sea star that was sitting attached to the canyon wall, "Found one!" Tetra swam towards it and Ayu grabbed the action card, "I got an action card".

Yuya nodded with a smile when he saw this, "Good, that action card might help her take down that Guppy clone without sacrificing her own Guppy as well".

Tetra then swam back to the castle, "I'm back". Ayu then jumped off of Tetra and turned around, "And now it's time to attack, now Guppy, attack Reira's Guppy now". A walk cane then appeared in Guppy's hand.

At that moment so held Ayu out the action card she found and it had an image of a smiling sun on it, "And now at this moment, I activate the action spell card, Mr Sun's Cheer! This card increases the attack points of one monster during the battle phase only". Sunlight came down around Guppy, Atk: 1200-1600.

Futoshi got an excited smile on his face, "Alright, now she'll be able to deal 400 points of damage to the opponent". However Tatsuya shook his head with a smile, "No, she will be able to inflict more damage than that Futoshi".

Ayu nodded her head, "That's right, when an Aqua Actress monster battles, it's attack points is doubled thanks to my continuous spell card Aquarium Lightning". Guppy, Atk: 1600-3200. Guppy Clone, Atk: 1200-2400.

Ayu pointed at the cloned Guppy, "Alright, now go Guppy!" Guppy spun around the walking cane in front of her and formed a circle of water, she then blew a bubble into it and a stream of water flew out of it and hit the cloned Guppy and destroyed it, causing Reira to groan, Reira LP: 4000-3200.

Ayu then pointed at Reira, "And next, I'm going to attack your life points directly with Aqua Actress Tetra!" A walking cane appeared in Tetra's hand as well and she also used it to form a circle of water in front of her, she then flew into the circle and flew towards Reira in high speed and crashed into him and he groaned in pain, Reira LP: 3200-2300. Ayu held up her right fist with a smile, "Alright, I did it".

Ayu's mom had a happy smile on her face, "She did it!" Ayu's dad nodded his head while he kept recording the duel, "Even her winning pose is cute".

Shuzo looked at Ayu's parents with a smile, "You see that? That's the way how to effectively way to use action cards and your monsters that we teach at You Show Duel with our entertainment dueling style". He then looked at the reporter and camera man, "Everyone in the audience! If anyone is interesting in joining our school, then please send your requests to the You Show Duel School!"

Yuzu pulled out her fan and slapped her dad across the backside of his head, "Cut it out! Stop embarrassing us!"

Sora looked at Reira with an uninterested expression on his face, "Copy monsters huh? I was expecting something better, however so far I'm not that impressed".

Ayu smiled at Reira, "And now since the battle phase is over, the effects of Aquarium Lightning and Mr Sun's Cheer ends and Guppy's attack points returns to 1200". Guppy, Atk: 3200-1200, "And with that, I end my turn".

Sora looked on with a bored expression, "Then I guess that I'm gonna end my turn here as well". Sora said as he placed a piece of candy in his mouth before he turned around and walked away.

Yuya looked after Sora confused, "Sora, where are you going? You need to use the restroom?" Sora turned around with a smile, "No, I'm just gonna go and check out the other arenas and see if there is any duelists who might be a threat to You Show Duel".

He then ran away while Yuya held out a hand after him, "Huh? W-wait Sora!" He then sighed tired while he turned back to the duel.

Reira placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the continuous spell card, Persona Shutter – Layer 2!" A similar eye mask as earlier, however it was golden and purple with one large mechanical eye and a red eye, "Now, all cards on your side of field are unaffected by card effects on your side of the field".

Persona Shutter – Layer 2 then took a picture of all three of Ayu's continuous spell cards and they all turned gray, she looked at them shocked, "Ah! The pretty aquarium I just made is…"

She then saw how Tetra and Guppy got a said expression on their faces and swum upwards, "Ah, Tetra, Guppy!" Guppy & Tetra Atk: 1200-600/900-300.

Reira then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I activate the spell card Persona Shutter – Layer 1 from my hand".

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face when she saw a second Persona Shutter – Layer 1 appear on Reira's field, "That card again…"

Reira pointed at Guppy, "Now with this card, I can copy your Aqua Actress Guppy once again". A second Guppy clone on Reira's field, "Also, my Aqua Actress Guppy now gains 600 attack points thanks to Aquarium Set's effect". Guppy clone, Atk: 600-1200.

Tatsuya had a confused expression on his face, "Huh? But I thought that he negated the effects of all her continuous spell cards". Futoshi nodded his head, "Yeah, so why did his Guppy's attack points increase?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "He never negated the effects". The kids looked at him confused and he looked at them, "You see, her cards are still active, however they can no longer affect cards on her side field, however if any Aqua Actress monsters appears on Reira's side, the effects of the continuous spell cards will activate". The two boys got shocked expression on their faces when they heard that.

Ayu placed her hands on her head shocked, "Huh? So even though they're my continuous spell cards, they're only making my opponent stronger?"

Futoshi got a irritated expression on his face, "That's so unfair enough that it's giving me shivers".

Reira then pointed at Tetra, "And now, I use my Guppy to attack your Aqua Actress Tetra". A ring of water appeared in front of the Guppy clone, Atk: 1200-2400. The clone Guppy then blew a bubble into it and a stream of water shot out of it and hit Tetra and destroyed her, causing Ayu to shield her face from the shockwaves, Ayu LP: 4000-1900.

Ayu's parents got worried expressions on their faces, "Ayu!" Ayu looked up at Reira and saw him look at her with a serious look in his eyes that a kid his age shouldn't have.

She got a little worried when she saw it, however then she heard Yuzu's voice, "Ayu, do your best!" She looked towards the side line and she saw how everyone cheered for her, and then she saw Yuya with a smile on his face as he shouted, "Ayu, make a comeback! That's real entertainment, being in trouble and then make a comeback". Gongenzaka nodded his head with a serious expression.

Ayu looked at them, "Everyone…" She then closed her eyes with a smile on her face, she then opened her eyes now with a determined expression on her face, "That's right, I'm also a member of the You Show Duel School! I can make a comeback with entertainment just like big bro Yuya! It's my turn now, I draw".

She drew her next card and looked at it and a huge smile appeared on her face, "Now I sacrifice my Aqua Actress Guppy, in order to summon Aqua Actress Arowana in attack mode". Guppy then shattered and a purple glowing heart appeared.

At the same time so shattered the Guppy clone on Reira's field, "When the copied monster leaves the field, Persona Shutter – Layer 1 is destroyed". The next moment Arowana appeared on Ayu's field, she had a scarf, a fancy hat, a coat and jewels with a pipe in her mouth, Atk: 2000.

Futoshi got a huge smile, "Alright! That is one huge fish Ayu summoned".

Shuzo nodded with a proud smile, "That was a good move, by sacrificing Guppy in order to summon Arowana, she also destroyed the copied Guppy, that's what I call two birds with one stone".

Ayu pointed at Reira, "And now for the main event! Arowana, attack his life points directly". Arowana then sucked in water into the pipe.

Futoshi had an excited smile on his face, "Alright!" Tatsuya also had a smile on his face, "This is a complete comeback".

However at that moment so pressed Reira the image of his face down card, "I activate my trap card, Persona Shutter – Instant!" His face down then got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a mechanical eye, "When my opponent declares an direct attack, this card special summon a copy of the attacking monster".

The mechanical eye then took an image of Arowana and then a copy of Arowana appeared on Reira's field with the mechanical eye over its eye, Atk: 2000. Reira held out his hand, "And with Aquarium Set's effect, my Aqua Actress Arowana gets 600 extra attack points". Arowana clone, Atk: 2000-2600. Ayu's Arowana got a shocked expression on her face.

However Ayu held out her arm with a smile on her face, "Then I guess I'll also activate my face down, the trap card Aqua Story – Urashima". Her face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a treasure chest on it.

Two cards then came out of Ayu's graveyard and she revealed them and showed it was Tetra and Guppy, "Now by removing two level 4 or below Aqua Actress monsters in my graveyard from the game, I can make one of my opponent's monster's attack points 100".

The gate to the castle then opened up and the treasure chest appeared on, it then opened up and a stream of water flew out of it towards the cloned Arowana.

Yuzu had a smile on her face, "To think that she had that trap card ready". Gongenzaka nodded his head, "Yeah, Ayu has gotten pretty good".

Ayu's smile grew bigger, "Also, the targeted monster is also unaffected by card effects, which means your copied Arowana's attack points can't be increased". The stream of water then hit the Arowana clone and once it stopped the Arowana clone had aged quite a bit, Atk: 2600-100.

Ayu then pointed at the Arowana clone, "And now, I'm going to attack your old granny Arowana with my Arowana". Arowana took out the pipe out of her mouth and blew a stream of bubbles towards the Arowana clone and destroyed it, which caused Reira to fall on to his butt, Reira LP: 2300-400.

All of Ayu's supporters cheered loudly when they saw this, "She did it! Nice one Ayu". Ayu looked at Reira with a smile still on her face, "And with that, I end my turn".

At the same time so looked Himika at Reira while she narrowed her eyes, she then heard someone coming towards her and turned around to see Reiji walking towards her.

Reira got back up on his feet, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a shocked expression on his face when he saw what card it was. He then looked up and saw Reiji stand next to Himika and their eyes met, Reira then got a serious expression on his face.

He then placed the card he had drawn onto his Duel Disk, "I summon CC One-Eyed Past Eye in attack mode". Then a monster that looked like a mechanical eye appeared on the field, Atk: 1400.

Tatsuya looked at Past Eye with a troubled expression, "What's with that monster?" Futoshi also had a troubled expression on his face, "It's so creepy that it's the shivers".

Reira then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I activate my spell card, Montage Fusion from my hand". A spell card with the image of a camera with a film scroll around it appeared on the field and then a camera lens came out of it.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Did he just say Montage Fusion? Don't tell me that he's gonna…"

Reira pointed at Arowana, "With this card's effect, I'll now take a picture of a monster on the opponent's field…" The camera lens then took a picture of Arowana and her picture appeared on the card, "And then, I can fuse together the picture of Arowana with my One-Eyed Past Eye". Everyone got shocked when they heard that Reira was going to Fusion Summon.

Reira held up his arm, "Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales. I offer you the power residing in my eye". The picture of Arowana and Past Eye then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "I Fusion Summon! Come Forth, level 6, cutting down everyone with your blade of water! CCC Avatar of Valiant Fusion – Water Sword!" A round mechanical disc with orbs and computer circuits in it appeared on the field, Atk: 2400. Reira then pointed at Arowana, "Now attack! Avatar of Valiant Fusion – Water Sword, take down her Aqua Actress Arowana". Avatar of Valiant Fusion – Water Sword then flew towards Arowana.

Futoshi got a worried expression on his face, "Ayu's Arowana is going to be destroyed". However Tatsuya had a pretty calm expression on his face, "However, Ayu still have 1900 life points left, she will be able to survive taking 400 points of damage".

However Reira narrowed his eyes at that moment a little, "When Water Sword attacks, it gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all other water monster on the field".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes troubled, "The only other water monster on the field is Ayu's Arowana". Yuya nodded his head with a troubled expression, "And that means, that Water Sword will gain 2000 more attack points!" Water Sword, Atk: 2400-4400. Yuzu got a worried expression, "Then Ayu will…"

A blade then came up from the top of Water Sword and flew towards Arowana and slashed her a few times and filleted her before she got destroyed, sending Ayu flying because and then she bounced across the ground for a bit before she lied still on the ground, Ayu LP: 1900-0.

The action field then disappeared and Reira let out a relieved sight that he had won. Ayu's parents looked horrified and then turned towards Shuzo, "Sensei!" Shuzo looked at them troubled, "Don't worry, the Junior class has the softest action fields of the three classes, which means she didn't really get hurt by that fall".

At the same time so ran Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Futoshi and Tatsuya up to Ayu who sat up with her eyes closed, "Ayu, are you okay?" Yuya asked her with a concerned tone.

Ayu just sat there with closed eyes and a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry everyone, I…" She then got a troubled smile on her face, "I tried my best, but I lost". Then tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

Yuya bent down next to her and smiled at her, Ayu, if you lost today, then you just have to win tomorrow, it's that simple". Ayu looked at Yuya who continued with a smile, "Believe in tomorrow's victory and take another step forward".

Gongenzaka closed his eyes and crossed his eyes, "That's right Ayu! How many times do you think Yuya has lost to me, the man Gongenzaka, in the past?"

Yuya stood up and looked at Gongenzaka with an angry expression on his face, "Hey! You didn't need to add that in! And after I said such a cool line too!" Ayu looked at Yuya and Gongenzaka shocked before she started laughing at the scene.

The reporter then walked over towards Reira, "Now then, let's see if we can get an interview with our amazing victor, Reira shall we?" She then leaned down and held out her mike towards Reira who had an emotionless expression on his face, "Reira, how are you feeling right now". However he didn't answer her and she got a troubled expression on her face, "Umm… this is an interview for the winner, so…" However Reira just took his teddy bear and walked away, and left the reporter looking after him troubled.

Tatsuya then noticed how Reira got closer to them, he then held up a hand with a small smile, "H-hi, that was a good duel right? So you can use Fusion Summoning huh? That's really… cool and…" However Reira just ignored him and walked past him while Tatsuya looked after him with a confused expression on his face.

Reira then walked over to Reiji who was waiting for him. Once Reira reached him so held Reiji up his right hand and placed it on top of Reira's head, "Well done, keep it up Reira". Reira finally got a small smile on his face, "Okay, big brother".

Shuzo walked over to the kids with his arms crossed, "To think that we would lose to an LDS student".

Yuzu turned towards her father with a determined expression on her face, "Dad, I will definitely avenge Ayu". Shuzo looked at her shocked and Yuzu held up right fist, "This time, I will defeat LDS… this time I will defeat Masumi Koutsu".

Shuzo then got an excited expression on his face, "Alright! I'm counting on you Yuzu!"

Futoshi placed his hands on his cheeks, "Big sis Yuzu! You're giving me shivers!"

Yuya then walked over to Yuzu and placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile on his face, "Alright then, let's get to the center court in order for your duel Yuzu". Yuzu looked at him with a smile on her face and nodded her head.

However Shuzo held up a hand, "Wait a minute! We're missing the last member of our You Show Duel School!" Yuzu's eyes widened when he said that and looked around, seeing first now that Sora wasn't there, "That's right, where is Sora?"

Yuya looked at them and sighed, "Well, he went off to go and watch some other duels earlier".

Yuzu sighed as she took out her Duel Disk, "Good grief…" She then took and pressed Sora's number and put the Duel Disk to her ear.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Sora was currently watching a duel while he was licking a lollipop, "Hmm, it looks like there really aren't any interesting duelists like Yuya around here…." At that moment he heard the ring tone of his Duel Disk and took it out, "Yuzu's calling me?"

He then answered the call and placed the Duel Disk to his ear, "Hello, hello".

However he quickly removed it from his ear when he heard Yuzu yell in it, "Sora, hurry up and get over here! My duel is about to start!"

Sora sighed with a smile as he put his Duel Disk away, "Well, I guess if my disciple Yuzu is about to duel, as her master I should go and watch it".

He then walked away to get to the center court. However Shun Kurosaki at that moment walked past him and their eyes met, both of them glaring at each other.

 **So the Maiami Championship has finally begun, and after Yuya held a speech at the opening ceremony since he was going to say the oath of the fair play, all of them used their registrations cards to find out who they would face first. The first one to duel was Futoshi and he managed to win his duel, the next one to duel was Ayu against a kid named Reira. Ayu fought her hardest, however in the end she lost the duel and next, Yuzu is about to duel Masumi. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	23. Rematch! Fusion vs Fusion

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, the day of the start of the Maiami Champion had finally arrived, however just as the students of You Show Duel were about to leave to get to the stadium so disappeared Yuya. Eventually so found Yoko her son after getting a call from Yuzu and brought him to the stadium. After Yuya had said the oath of fair play, the championship officially began. Futoshi then won his first duel, however Ayu lost her first duel, next is Yuzu vs Masumi, will she be able to defeat her this time?**

Chapter 23- Rematch! Fusion vs Fusion

Yuzu stood in the hallway leading to the entrance, she then closed her eyes and sighed, she had said that she would win her duel, but she was still very nervous, _I have practiced for a long time now in order to defeat Masumi, but have I had enough training?_

Yuzu then jumped a little in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Yuya standing there, "Yuya? What are you doing here?"

Yuya looked at her with a smile, "Well I was just going to check on you before the match".

Yuzu looked down with a small smile, "Well, I'm a bit nervous of course, after all I have already lost to Masumi once, however…" She looked at Yuya with a determined expression on her face, "I'm not going to lose! I'm going to defeat Masumi!"

Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "Of course, I know you're not going to lose this".

Yuzu showed at him with a smile, "Thanks for coming to check on me Yuya, however you should get to your seat now, the duel will soon begin".

Yuya nodded his head and turned around to and began to walk away. However he stopped after a few steps, he then turned back and walked back towards Yuzu who looked at him confused. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards her towards her and kissed her.

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. A few seconds later Yuya broke the kiss and smiled at her, "That's my way to wish you good luck".

Yuzu blushed and looked down on the floor with a smile, "While I would like to enjoy this moment for a while longer, my duel is about to begin".

Yuya nodded his head and let go off Yuzu's shoulders, "I'll get back to my seat now, do your best Yuzu". Yuzu nodded with a confident smile on her face.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SPECTATOR SEATS,

Yuya sat down between his mother and Gongenzaka. Yoko looked at her son with a knowing smile, "Did you wish Yuzu good luck Yuya?" Yuya blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, "Well, yeah I did". Yoko's smile grew while Shuzo looked like he wasn't sure how he should feel about Yuya and Yuzu's new relationship.

Next they heard a commentator's voice speak, "Maiami Championship! A festival of duelists and a gateway to becoming a pro duelist! Right here, right now, passionate and heated feelings will clash! Let's blast it!"

At that moment so opened the gate into the center court and Yuzu walked out in to it. Ayu got a huge smile on her face when she saw Yuzu, "Big sis Yuzu! Do your best!"

Futoshi nodded his head, "I'm looking forward to a shiver-tastic duel big sis Yuzu!" Gongenzaka nodded his head with a huge smile.

Yuya had a smile on his face before he placed his hands around his mouth, "Just stay calm Yuzu!"

At that moment so walked Masumi into the center court, she then took out her Duel Disk and placed it on her arm. Yuzu then walked out a bit further in to the center court and held up her arm that she had her Duel Disk on. She thought back to the time when Masumi confronted her at the docks and Shun Kurosaki appeared there to face Masumi in a duel, only for Yuto to appear and stop him, _Masumi was definitely hostile towards Shun Kurosaki that time at the harbor, however now… she says that he has always been a part of LDS, just what is going on here?_

A smirk appeared on Masumi's face when she saw the expression on Yuzu's face, "Your eyes have no luster". Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face before it got replaced by a frustrated expression, "No, no, no! Last time I was confused over the similarities between Yuya and Yuto and couldn't focus completely on the duel! That's not going to happen this time!"

Yuzu then pointed at Masumi, "Today, I'm going to show you in this duel that I'm different now compared to how I was back then".

Masumi chuckled with a confident smirk on her face, "Fine by me, after all, this is a tournament match. It wouldn't feel right if you can't at least do that".

At that moment so did Nico Smiley's face appear on the big screen inside of the stadium, "Everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently! Now then, the match between Yuzu Hiragi from the You Show Duel School which teaches entertainment dueling… and Masumi Koutsu, who comes from LDS, which as usual, has the most competitors, are about to begin".

Shuzo threw up his arms in the air in excitement, "Hot-blooded". Yuya also smiled, "Get your revenge for last time Yuzu". The kids then shouted together, "Do your best, big sis Yuzu!"

At another part of the spectator section sat Yaiba and Hokuto with confident smirks on their faces, they had absolute faith that Masumi would win this duel almost as easily as the last time she dueled against Yuzu.

At that moment, Sora noticed Shun Kurosaki standing in an entrance to the spectator section, he got a smirk on his face.

Nico then held up his arm on the big screen, "However, first is the action field selection". All of them looked up at the sphere of glowing cards with the large action card inside of it, "And the field spell card selected randomly by the computer will be…" The sphere then shattered and the action field spell got revealed and it had an image of metal bridges on it.

"Action field, on! Activating the field spell, Infinite Bridges!" The ARC system under the field activated and dozens if not hundreds of bridges appeared on the field.

Nico then appeared on the screen with a smile on his face, "Now, just one misstep and it's a headfirst drop into the abyss! Now then, which one of these budding Junior Youth class duelists will bloom in this unnerving field?"

Yuzu threw out with her right arm with a determined expression on her face, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Masumi then continued the chant, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Then Yuzu and Masumi stood back to back before Yuzu continued the chant, "They storm through this field…" Then both of them held out an arm forward, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action… duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field as both of them drew their first five cards.

Masumi grabbed a card in her hand, "I'll go first, and I start things off by activating the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion". Yuzu narrowed her eyes when she saw the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion appear in front of Masumi who had a smirk on her face, "With this card, I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes a little more, _I knew it! She is going to fuse monsters in her hand on her first turn like she did last time we dueled._

Masumi grabbed three of the four cards in her hand and revealed them, "And the Gem-Knights I'm going to fuse together is Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal in my hand". She then placed all three of her Gem-Knights into her graveyard before she held up her arm up in the air, "Strong willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Now combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light". A monster that looked like a warrior in a blue greenish armor along with a monster that looked like a warrior in a red armor and a monster that looked like a warrior with crystals on it appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

A card came out of Masumi's extra deck and she grabbed it, "I Fusion Summon! Now come forth, level 9, the one who illuminates all with its radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Master Diamond them appeared on the field and swung his massive sword, Atk: 2900.

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "You've already got your ace monster out on the field huh?" Masumi got a confident smile on her face as she looked at Yuzu, "Master Diamond gains 100 extra attack points for every Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard, and I currently have three in my graveyard". Master Diamond, Atk: 2900-3200.

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Which means that Master Diamond now has 3200 attack points". Yuya nodded his head, "Masumi is as good as I remember, on her first turn she summoned a monster with 3200 attack points".

Masumi then placed the last card into her Duel Disk, "Next, I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of her before it vanished. Masumi then pointed at Yuzu still with a confident smile on her face, "Now it's your turn! Show me just much you have changed since our last duel".

Yuzu placed her fingers on her deck, "Oh trust me, I'm planning to do just that, it's my turn now". She then looked at Sora for a moment who nodded his head before she drew her sixth card and looked at it. She then placed it in her hand before she grabbed another card in her hand and revealed it, "Now first of all, I activate the spell card Polymerization from my hand".

Masumi got a shocked expression on her face when she saw the Polymerization card in Yuzu's hand, "What? Polymerization?"

Nico spoke with excitement while Yuzu placed Polymerization into her Duel Disk, "What a shock! Yuzu Hiragi just activated Polymerization!"

Yuzu then grabbed two cards in her hand revealed that they were Fantasia Maiden Aria and Fantasia Maiden Sonata, "Now wih Polymerization, I'm going to fuse together the Fantasia Maidens Aria and Sonata in my hand".

She then placed the two monsters into her graveyard before she spread out her arms, "Echoing melodious voice, flowing melody, guided by the baton, gather your power!" She then put her hands together, "I Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage, level 6, Fantasia Prima Maesterin Schubert". A female monster with long orange hair in a brown and purple dress with music notes on it and had a short sword in her hand appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Shun gasped in shock when he saw Yuzu Fusion Summon. He then narrowed his eyes and looked away, _Yuto was right, that girl, Yuzu Hiragi, may look just like Ruri, but there is no way that she's Ruri since Ruri would never use Fusion, not after all the pain that Summoning method has caused us._

Ayu got a happy smile on her face, "Alright, big sis Yuzu managed to pull off a perfect Fusion Summon!" Futoshi jumped up and did a little dance on the spot, "Shivers!" While the kids knew that Yuzu had asked Sora to teach her to use Fusion Summoning, they had never seen her actually train, so this was the first time they had seen her Fusion Summon and they were really excited about it.

Shuzo held up his arms with proud tears in his the corner of his eyes, "That's it Yuzu! You're truly dazzling today!"

Yuzu then held out her arm towards Master Diamond, "Now I activate Maesterin Schubert's special ability! Once per turn, she can remove all Fusion materials of a Fusion monster that's in the player's graveyard from the game!" Masumi got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that before Yuzu continued, "So now I remove Master Diamond's three Fusion materials, Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal as well as the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion from the game, Chorus Break".

Maesterin Schubert held up her short blade and glowed, then the three Gem-knight monsters as well as Gem-Knight Fusion came out of Masumi's graveyard and she placed them into one of her pockets.

Yuya got a huge smile on his face, "Alright! Now that those three Gem-Knights are out of the graveyard, Master Diamond loses the 300 attack points it gained through its effect". Master Diamond, Atk: 3200-2900.

Yuzu then pointed at Maesterin Schubert, "And then for the rest of this turn, Maesterin Schubert gain 200 attack points for each card banished by her effect". Maesterin Schubert, Atk: 2400-3200.

Tatsuya had a huge smile on his face, "Alright! Not only did she lower Master Diamond's attack points, she also increased her monster's attack points by 800 points".

Sora waved his lollipop with a smirk on his face, "And that's not all". The kids looked at him confused and he looked at them, "You see, when a Gem-Knight Fusion is used to Fusion Summon a monster, you can return the spell card to your hand by simply removing a Gem-Knight monster in your graveyard from the game, however, since Yuzu removed it from the game, she prevented Masumi from being able to use it repeatedly".

He then turned his eyes towards Shun with a smirk on his face, "However, you already know this much, don't you Shun Kurosaki?" He whispered to himself with a smirk on his face.

Yuzu then held out her hand towards Master Diamond, "And now Maesterin Schubert, attack Masumi's Gem-Knight Master Diamond, Wave of the Great!" Maesterin Schubert's hair began to glow and she held up her short sword and then the notes on her dress began to glow and a wave of energy shaped like the notes flew towards Master Diamond.

Masumi ran across the bridge with Master Diamond behind her. She then took and jumped off of the bridge right before the energy hit Master Diamond and destroyed him. Masumi then landed on the bridge under her and gritted her teeth, Masumi LP: 4000-3700.

Yuzu then grabbed two cards in her hand and placed them into her Duel Disk, "And next, I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of her as her turn ended. Yuzu then held out her hand towards Maesterin Schubert, "And since my turn is over, Maesterin Schubert's special ability ends, which means that her attack points return to normal". Maesterin Schubert, Atk: 3200-2400.

Yaiba had a shocked expression on his face, "Wow, that You Show Duel School girl isn't doing half bad! I never expected that she would learn how to Fusion Summon!"

Hokuto had a bitter expression on his face, "Me neither, and to make things worse, Masumi doesn't have any cards left in her hand, she needs to draw something good right now".

Masumi got up on her feet, "It's my turn now". She then drew her next card and looked at it, she then got a smirk on her face when she saw the card. She then looked up at Yuzu who was standing on a bridge above her, "I never expected that you would learn to Fusion Summon, however if this is all that you can manage, then you still don't have a chance to beat me".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "Stop bluffing Masumi! Right now, you only have one card in your hand! You can't Fusion Summon with just one card".

Masumi chuckled, "I wonder about that". She placed the card into her Duel Disk, "Now I activate the continuous spell card, Brilliant Fusion from my hand". A spell card with a two monsters getting sucked into a vortex while being surrounded by gems and crystals around them appeared on the field.

Masumi looked at Yuzu while her smirk grew bigger, "Now with this card, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion monster by using Gem-Knight monsters from my deck as Fusion materials".

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that, "What? You're using monsters from your deck as Fusion materials?"

Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that, _I should've have figured that Masumi would have a card that allows her to use monsters from the deck as Fusion materials, I mean Joey Wheeler has a Fusion card which allows him to use monsters from either his hand, field or deck as materials for a Fusion Summon, and Masumi specializes in Fusion Summoning, so I should have known that she would have a similar card to Red-Eyes Fusion_.

Three cards then came out of Masumi's deck and she grabbed them, "Now from my deck, I'll choose… the Gem-Knights, Alexandrite, Emerald and Obsidian in order to perform a Fusion Summoning!"

Sora got a impressed expression on his face, "Oh? Using monsters from her deck to perform a Fusion Summoning huh? She's surprisingly decent isn't she? A lot better than I expected".

Masumi held up her arm in the air, "Gem with visages of day and night! Brilliant Emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! Now combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light!" Emerald, Alexandrite, and a monster that looked like a warrior in a black armor with a band of pearls from its right shoulder going to the opposite hip appeared on the field, they then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

A card came out of Masumi's extra deck and she grabbed it, "I Fusion Summon! Now come forth, my true ace monster! Level 10! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"A female warrior with an armor with gems on it with a sword in her hand appeared on the field, Atk: 3400.

Yaiba got a smirk on his face, "That's it! Show them the power of LDS's Fusion Summoning!"

Masumi looked at Yuzu, "Of course, the drawback is that the monster summoned by using Brilliant Fusion has its attack and defense points reduced to 0". Lady Brilliant Diamond, Atk & Def: 3400-0/2000-0.

Gongenzaka got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "What?! Her monster lost all of its attack and defense points?" Yuya also had a shocked expression on his face, wondering what Masumi was planning to do.

Masumi then ran across the bridge, "However, by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can return the attack and defense points of the summoned monster to normal until my next standby phase". Yuzu's eyes widened as she realized what Masumi was planning to do and ran after her.

Ayu had a confused expression on her face, "Huh? What's going on now?" Futoshi and Tatsuya also looked confused.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock however since he realized what Masumi was planning, "She's after the action cards". He looked at the kids with a worried expression on his face, "She's planning on using an action card to return Lady Brilliant Diamond' attack points back to 3400".

Masumi ran up a staircase to get to an action card that was on a platform on a support pole for the bridges.

Yuzu pressed the image of one of her face down cards and it flipped face up, "I don't think so Masumi! I activate the trap card Fantasia Melody of Divine Punishment! Now you'll take 800 points of damage for every Fantasia monster on my side of the field".

An aurora appeared in the sky before a lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit the bridge in front of Masumi, which caused her to jumped backwards Masumi LP: 3700-2900. However at that moment she grabbed a pole next to her and swung around before she launched herself towards the action card before she grabbed it and landed on the bridge under her.

Yuzu stopped while she gritted her teeth a little frustrated before she ran up a staircase, "Now that was impressive! As expected by an LDS elite! She managed to get an action card with brilliant movements". Nico said on the big screen while a lot of the audience cheered in excitement.

Masumi then placed the action card she had picked up into her graveyard, "Now then, by sending this action spell card to my graveyard, Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack and defense points return to normal until my next standby phase". Lady Brilliant Diamond held up her sword in front of her, Atk & Def: 0-3400/0-2000.

Masumi then pointed at Maesterin Schubert, "And now Lady Brilliant Diamond, take down her Maesterin Schubert". Lady Brilliant Diamond swung her sword and flew towards Maesterin Schubert. Maesterin Schubert her out her short sword towards Lady Brilliant Diamond and a sound wave came out of it. However Lady Brilliant Diamond slashed through the sound wave before she slashed Maesterin Schubert with her sword, destroying her, Yuzu LP: 4000-3000.

However the shockwaves from Maesterin Schubert's destruction sent Yuzu flying over the edge of the bridge. Yuya stood up while everyone looked on in horror, "Yuzu!" However all of them got relieved when they saw Yuzu grab the railing just in time.

Nico also got a relieved expression on his face on the big screen, "Now that was a close one, Yuzu Hiragi managed to grab a hold on the railing and hang on".

Hokuto looked on with a smirk, "Masumi had us worried there for a moment, however now it seems like she's back to her usual self". Yaiba nodded his head with a smirk.

Yuzu then pulled herself up and got back up on the bridge again before she turned around and looked up at Masumi who looked down at her since she was higher up than Yuzu at that moment, "Do you understand now? This is the difference between our strengths". She then closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I end my turn now, so make your final move Hiragi".

Yuzu placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now". She looked at her deck, _If Masumi manage to get her hands on another action card, I will be in serious trouble, I need to do something_.

Yuzu drew her next card and looked at it and saw that she had drawn Fantasia Maiden Canon, she placed it face down on her field, "I place one monster face down in defense mode". A monster appeared face down in defense mode in front of her.

Masumi's smirk grew bigger, "What's this? It looks like you don't have any other options left".

Yuzu didn't say anything else and just looked at the last card in her hand, _If Masumi is the kind of duelist I think she is, then I'm sure that this card will be able to help me_. She then placed the card into her Duel Disk, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down on my field". Another card then appeared in front of her before it vanished.

The kids looked shocked, "Is that all she's going to do?" Futoshi asked troubled, Sora smiled, "Don't worry, she should be able to handle this much, after all, she has been thoroughly taught the fighting style of a Fusion user by yours truly".

Masumi ran across the bridge, "It's my turn now". She drew her next card, "And at this moment, Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack and defense points become 0 once again". Lady Brilliant Diamond, Atk & Def: 3400-0/2000-0.

Yuzu ran across the bridge she was on with a determined expression on her face, "I won't let you get your hands on another action card".

Masumi looked at Yuzu while she held up the card she had drawn, "You can't stop me! I now summon Crystal Rose in attack mode". A rose completely made out of crystal appeared on Masumi's field, Atk: 500, "When Crystal Rose is on the field, it can be used as any Fusion material I need for a Fusion summoning, so now I'm going to use Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline". A ghostly image of Tourmaline appeared around Crystal Rose.

Masumi then held out her arm towards Lady Brilliant Diamond, "And next I activate Lady Brilliant Diamond's special ability! By sending one Fusion material monster on my field to the graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a monster".

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock, "You're about to Fusion Summon with only one monster?"

Masumi kept running as she looked for an action card, "This is the power of Lady Brilliant Diamond! So now, by using Crystal Rose who is now treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline, I Fusion Summon the level 8 Gem-Knight Zirconia".

Crystal Rose then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "Grind Fusion! Now come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia!" A large armored monster with diamonds for hands appeared on the field, Atk: 2900.

Yuzu ran towards the action card in front of her, hoping to reach it before Masumi did, however Zirconia landed in front of her, blocking her path. Masumi then leapt off of the bridge she was on and grabbed the action card. She then placed it into her graveyard, "Now I send an action spell card to my graveyard in order to once again return Lady Brilliant Diamond's attack and defense points to normal". Lady Brilliant Diamond, Atk & Def: 0-3400/0-2000.

Yuya narrowed his eyes troubled, "Now Lady Brilliant Diamond will have its original attack and defense points until the standby phase of Masumi's next turn, which means that she now has one monster with 3400 attack points and another monster with 2900 attack points, and Yuzu only have one monster in defense mode. Let's just that one of Yuzu's face down cards can save her".

Masumi pointed at Yuzu's face down monster, "Now Zirconia, attack her face down monster". Zirconia flew towards Yuzu who ran across the bridge looking for an action card. He then rammed his right diamond fist into Yuzu's face down monster and her Fantasia Maiden Canon got destroyed and the shockwaves of Canon's destruction sent Yuzu flying down on the bridge.

Masumi then walked over to Yuzu and stopped a bit in front of her as Yuzu slowly was getting up, "Now the only monster you had on the field to protect you is gone". Yuzu looked up at Masumi who held up her arm, "This will finish you off! Lady Brilliant Diamond, attack her life points directly and end this".

Lady Brilliant Diamond then swung her sword in front of her before she aimed it at Yuzu and flew down towards her to deliver the final blow. However Yuzu quickly pressed the image of one of her face down cards, "Not so fast, I activate my face down card, the trap card Fusion Cycle". One of her face down cards got flipped face up and it had an image of a energy beam with two fusion circles moving around it so it, "This trap card now allows me to special summon a monster used a Fusion material this turn from my opponent's graveyard to my field in attack mode".

Masumi got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that, "From my graveyard?"

Yuzu nodded, "That's right, and the card I'm summoning to my field is Crystal Rose. Also thanks to my trap card, Crystal Rose can't be destroyed in battle this turn". Crystal Rose then appeared in front of Yuzu, Atk: 500.

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "But you'll still take damage". Lady Brilliant Diamond swung her sword down at Crystal Rose and damaged the bridge and sent Yuzu flying backwards, however Crystal Rose survived the attack, Yuzu LP: 3000-100.

Masumi looked at Yuzu, "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn now. If I hadn't Fusion Summoned this turn, you wouldn't have been able to use your Fusion Cycle trap card". She closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face, "You're quite lucky you know".

Yuzu slowly got back up on her feet, "That… wasn't luck". Masumi opened her eyes and looked at Yuzu when she heard that, Yuzu looked at Masumi, "Masumi, you have pride as a Fusion user… so I figured that you would try and finish me off with a Fusion monster. And it was that pride of yours that protected my life points and gave me the hope I needed".

Masumi narrowed her eyes, "You sure like to talk tough for someone who barely managed to survive". She then pointed at Yuzu, "How about you try and prove to me in your next turn that you can do something else than just struggle in vain".

Yuzu looked at Masumi with a determined expression on her face, "I plan to do just that, it's my turn now". Yuzu placed her fingers on her deck, she then closed her eyes and thought back to when both Yuya and Yuto had supported her desire to change herself to help and protect the ones she cared about, _I will become stronger for my friends, that's my determination!_

"I draw". Yuzu then drew her next card before she looked at it, she then looked at Masumi, "I'll show you my radiance right now! I summon Fantasia Maiden Soprano in attack mode". Soprano then appeared next to Crystal Rose, Atk: 1400.

Yuzu held out her hand towards Soprano, "And thanks to Soprano's special ability, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion monster that has Soprano as a Fusion material without using a Polymerization card".

Masumi got a shocked expression on her face, "Don't tell me… is she planning to use my Crystal Rose…?"

Yuzu then looked at Crystal Rose, "And as you know, Crystal Rose can be treated as any monster I need in order to perform a Fusion Summon, so now Crystal Rose will be treated as Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart!" A ghostly image of Prodigy Mozart appeared around Crystal Rose.

A brown haired girl in the audience got a happy smile on her face, "So pretty". A black haired girl right next to her nodded her head before she put her hands together with a smile on her face as well, "It's like a fairy is being born from the crystal rose".

Yuzu then held out her hand towards Soprano, "Now I use Fantasia Maiden Soprano's ability to fuse her together with Crystal Rose that's now treated as Prodigy Mozart". Yuzu then spread out her arms again as Crystal Rose and Soprano got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "Angel's song… Genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power".

Yuzu placed her hands together in front of her, "I Fusion Summon! Come to the stage, sing your song of victory! Level 6, Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva". Bloom Diva then appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Alright! Yuzu's new ace monster! With that on the field, there is no way she'll lose".

Hokuto had a shocked look on his face, "Without using a fusion spell card?" Yaiba also had a shocked expression on his face, "She Fusion Summoned using Masumi's monster?"

Yuzu then pointed at Zirconia, "Alright Bloom Diva, attack her Gem-Knight Zirconia now".

Futoshi got a shocked expression on his face, "Huh? Even though Zirconia has more attack points than Bloom Diva?"

Bloom Diva sang and let out a sound wave towards Zirconia. Zirconia flew towards Bloom Diva and threw his diamond fist towards Bloom Diva, however Bloom Diva wasn't destroyed even though Zirconia was almost three times as powerful.

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "Bloom Diva can't be destroyed in battle when it battles against a special summoned monster and you'll take the battle damage I would've taken and then the opposing monster is destroyed". Masumi got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that.

Yuzu threw out with her arm, "Reflect Shout!" Bloom Diva let out a powerful sound wave that hit Zirconia and destroyed him, also the sound wave then sent Masumi flying, Masumi LP: 2900-1000.

Ayu got a huge smile on her face, "Alright, she did it!" Tatsuya nodded his head, "Yeah, she inflicted a great deal of damage to Masumi". Futoshi stood up and did a little dance, "Shivers!"

Masumi slowly got up again, "Now you've done it, however…" She had a smirk on her face, "By destroying Zirconia you have caused your own downfall". Masumi pressed the image of her face down card, "I activate my trap card, Brilliant Spark!" Her face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of of a large gem with three beams of energy coming out of it.

"When a Gem-Knight monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to my destroyed monster's attack points". A ghostly image of Zirconia appeared and a bam of energy got fired towards Yuzu.

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, "This is bad, the destroyed Gem-Knight Zirconia had 2900 attack points". Yuya narrowed his eyes, "If Yuzu takes this damage, then she'll lose".

However Yuzu's pressed the image of her remaining face down card, "I activate my trap card, Fantasia Illusion!" Her last face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with an image of Fantasia Maiden Canon with after images of her behind her, "This card negates one of my opponent's trap cards and then one of my Fantasia monsters can attack one more time". Fantasia Illusion then absorbed the energy beam.

The kids had smiles on their faces, "She did it!" Ayu said with excitement, Tatsuya nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, now she can make a comeback".

However Futoshi got a shocked expression on his face, "H-hey looked at that".

Masumi was sliding down a pole, "Brilliant Spark has another effect! By sending a spell card to the graveyard, I can negate any effects that negate this card". She said before she jumped towards an action card.

Yuya got a worried expression on his face, _This is really bad! If she manages to get her hands on that action card, she will be able to negate the effect of Fantasia Illusion since it hasn't resolved yet and Yuzu will take the damage and lose the duel._

Everyone watched in suspense as Masumi got closer to the action card, "Got it!" However right before she could grab it, Yuzu flew past her and grabbed the action card right before Bloom Diva caught her and put her down carefully at a bridge lower down.

Nico had a shocked expression on his face on the big screen, "W-what's this? Hiragi jumped off the bridge and dove down in order to get to the action card first!"

Yuzu looked up at Masumi with a smile, "The You Show Duel School won't lose to anyone when it comes to action!" Masumi looked down at Yuzu shocked, "That's crazy! Why would you even think about jumping from that height?"

Yuzu's smile grew as she held up a right fist, "Acting as one with your monsters is how we from the You Show Duel School duels". Yuzu then pointed at Bloom Diva, "And now due to my Fantasia Illusion's effect, Bloom Diva can make a second attack this turn, this will be the final blow, now Bloom Diva, attack her Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Bloom Diva sang and let out a sound wave towards Lady Brilliant Diamond

Lady Brilliant Diamond swung her sword towards Bloom Diva but the sound wave protected her, "Reflect Shout!" Bloom Diva let out the powerful sound wave once again and destroyed Lady Brilliant Diamond.

Masumi screamed as the sound wave hit her and sent her flying off of the bridge she was standing on, Masumi LP: 1000-0. Yuzu watched worried as Masumi fell, "Masumi!" She looked at Bloom Diva, "Please Bloom Diva

Bloom Diva nodded her head and flew between the bridges and managed to reach Masumi in time to catch her in her arms. Masumi looked at Bloom Diva with a shocked expression on her face, "You… saved me?" Bloom Diva looked at her with a smile before she turned her head and looked somewhere. Masumi followed her gaze and saw Yuzu stand on a bridge with a relieved smile on her face. Masumi blushed a little and looked away with an embarrassed expression on her face.

At that moment so sighed Yaiba and Hokuto relieved, both of them had been worried when they saw Masumi fall but relaxed when they saw that she was safe.

An image of Yuzu with the word win under it appeared on the action field, "It's over! This intense duel where the action cards played an important role in deciding the outcome ended with Yuzu Hiragi's victory!"

The kids cheered, "You did it big sis Yuzu!" At the same time so cried Shuzo like crazy in happiness, "Well done Yuzu! As expected of my daughter! So hot-blooded!" Yoko sighed a little while the kids looked at him a little troubled.

Yuya looked at Yuzu with a soft smile, "You did it Yuzu…" He had been worried for a few times, but he always believed that Yuzu would be able to turn things around.

At the same time so looked Sora towards the entrance to the spectator section where Shun had been standing with a smile, _Now you finally understand just how amazing I really am, right Kurosaki?_ However he got shocked when he saw that Shun had left. He got a frustrated expression his face, "What's wrong with that guy? Don't tell me he left before the best part happened!" Tatsuya looked at Sora confused since he had no idea what Sora was talking about.

LATER,

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, the kids, Shuzo, Yoko and Gongenzaka away from the stadium while they were talking, Futoshi looked at Yuzu with a huge smile, "Big sis Yuzu using her opponent's own monster in order to perform a Fusion Summoning gave me the shivers".

Sora who had his hands behind his head had a smile on his face, "Well, I am the one who taught her how to Fusion Summon, so she should at least be able to do that much".

However at that moment they heard a voice call out, "Yuzu Hiragi!" All of them stopped shocked and followed the sound of the voice and saw Masumi standing there waiting for them, "Masumi! What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked confused.

Masumi pointed at Yuzu, "You better keep winning in the Junior Youth class after defeating me". Yuzu looked at her shocked and Masumi walked towards them with a serious expression on her face and stopped in front of Yuzu, "I wouldn't be able to stand losing to someone who can't keep winning in the tournament, so…"

She then took out a card from her pocket and held it out towards Yuzu, "Take this". Yuzu took the card confused and her eyes widened shocked when she saw that it was Crystal Rose, "This is… Crystal Rose?" She looked at Masumi confused, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Masumi looked at Yuzu with a smile, "You're going to need that card if you're planning to shine like you did today in your duel against me". She then turned around, "Later". She then walked away.

Yuzu held out her arm after Masumi, "Hey Masumi wait!" However Masumi just continued walking, "Remember, I won't forgive you if you lose".

Yuzu looked after her shocked before a smile appeared on her face, "Masumi, thank you!"

Masumi walked away with a smile on her face, _I can see a lot of potential in you when it comes to Fusion Summoning. Of course I'm bitter that I lost in the first round, but I could really see your inner shine today during our duel today, you shone like a big diamond, that's why I gave you Crystal Rose, so you can use it to shine just as brightly as you did today_.

Yuya walked up to her with a smile on his face, "That's great right Yuzu? Not only did you win against Masumi, you also earned her respect, why else would she have given you Crystal Rose?"

Yuzu looked at Crystal Rose and nodded her head, even more determined now to do her best in the Junior Youth class and try and win it all.

Yuzu then looked at Yuya with a smile, "Yuya, would you like to take a walk with me, alone?"

Yuya looked at her, "Sure, however…" He looked towards his mother and Shuzo, "Is it okay with you two?"

Shuzo looked a little troubled, however Yoko smiled at her son, "Of course Yuya, just don't get home too late okay?"

Yuya got a smile on his face and nodded his head, he then looked at Yuzu, "Alright, let's go". Yuzu nodded her head with a smile as the two of them walked away from the group.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu was walking through a park, Yuya then looked at Yuzu, "So, has the principal finally accepted that we're a couple now Yuzu?"

Yuzu looked at him with a troubled smile, "Not really, he keep saying that I'm still his little girl and that I'm too young to date".

Yuya looked at her with a shocked expression, "Huh? But you're 14 Yuzu".

Yuzu sighed, "Yeah, that's what I have been telling him, however he just won't listen, I guess he just want to be the most important male in my life for a while longer".

Yuzu looked down at the ground, "Dad is really important to me of course, even though he's really embarrassing sometimes, I still love him very much".

Yuya nodded his head, "Of course, I mean he's your father".

Yuzu looked at him with a smile while a blush appeared on her cheeks, "But I also love you just as much, the difference however the difference is I love you as a man while I love my dad as my family".

Yuya blushed and looked away while he scratched his cheek, "I- I know the difference between the love you have for the principal and the feelings you have for me…"

Yuzu giggled when she saw Yuya's embarrassed expression, she just thought he looked too cute when he blushed like that.

Yuzu then looked at Yuya with a smile, "Now that I have won my first match in the tournament, it's finally your turn tomorrow Yuya".

Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, however first Gongenzaka is going to have to face Ankokuji".

Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled, she could hear a hint of anger in his voice, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, "Yuya, I could tell that neither you nor Gongenzaka liked that guy Ankokuji very much, was he one of the kids that bullied you about Uncle Yusho's disappearance?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that's correct! And he was one of the one who enjoyed tormenting me about that the most, and Gongenzaka couldn't accept that a senior disciple at his family's dojo would do something like bullying someone, and the fact that I was Gongenzaka's friend made him even more angry about the whole thing".

Yuzu looked at him, "That's right, I heard them talking about him being a former disciple at the dojo, what happened, did he get expelled from it?"

Yuya shook his head, "No, according to what Gongenzaka told me he just left the dojo on his own, according to Gongenzaka so had Ankokuji gotten tired of following all of the dojo's rules and traditions and just left it".

Yuzu sighed, "Well either way, I'm just glad that he's not there anymore. A guy like him doesn't belong at the dojo".

Yuya got a smile on his face when he heard that, "Yeah, I completely agree with you Yuzu".

He then looked down at the ground while his smile got a little bigger, "Thank you Yuzu".

Yuzu looked at him confused, "Why are you thanking me?"

Yuya looked at her with a smile, "For that you have been standing by my side and has supported me since my dad disappeared. I don't know what might have happened if I hadn't had you and Gongenzaka by my side, I might have quit dueling".

Yuzu looked at him with a smile, "I seriously doubt that you would've quit dueling Yuya, I mean you really love dueling, also you don't need to thank me". She leaned her head against Yuya's shoulder.

Yuya looked at Yuzu's face with a smile on his face, _Even if you say that, I'm still thankful to you Yuzu, since you have been an amazing friend to me for years and now for being my girlfriend, I want to be together with you for a long time, and hopefully we will be_.

Yuzu then moved her head away from Yuya's shoulder and looked at him, "I think we should get home now".

Yuya nodded his head, "You're right". Yuzu then started to walk, however she then felt how Yuya grabbed her right wrist. She turned her head around and saw that he had a smirk on his face, "But before that, there is just one more thing I need to do".

He then pulled Yuzu's wrist and pulled her towards him. He then placed his right arm around her waist and kissed her. Yuzu quickly recovered from her shock and placed her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.

After about a half minute so broke they the kiss and looked at each other with blushing faces, Yuya then smiled, "Now then… let's get home".

Yuzu nodded her head, she then leaned forward and gave Yuya another quick kiss before she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Alright then, let's go". They then walked towards Yuzu's house to get her home first while they held hands.

 **At last, Yuzu's rematch against Masumi finally began. In the beginning Yuzu got the upper hand when she managed to destroy Gem-Knight Master Diamond, however, Masumi soon regained the advantage as she kept Fusion Summon. However Yuzu then managed to bring out her new ace monster Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva and used her to win her first match in the Maiami Championship, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	24. Day 2, Gongenzaka vs Ankokuji

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuzu was about to face Masumi Koutsu as her first opponent in the Junior Youth Championship. Masumi Fusion Summoned Gem-Knight Master Diamond right away on her first turn, however Yuzu Fusion Summoned as well on her first turn and managed to defeat Master Diamond. However Masumi then Fusion Summoned her true ace monster Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond and Masumi gained the advantage. However Yuzu then managed to turn things around and win with Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 24- Day 2, Gongenzaka vs Ankokuji

Gongenzaka was sitting on the floor in his family's dojo with ashes on his shoulders while he was meditating, "My first opponent is my former senior disciple Gen Ankokuji. Not only did he humiliate and torment Yuya, but he also disagreed with the teachings of our Steadfast Dojo and then left disgracefully!"

He then he opened his eyes with a determined expression on his face, "I cannot lose this duel no matter what!"

At that moment so flew the doors open and his father stood there, "That's what I want to hear Noboru". Gongenzaka looked at his father, "Father!"

His father held out a long, black sash, "Noboru! As you tighten this new sash, you also need to temper and tighten your steadfast spirit in preparation for this upcoming battle".

Gongenzaka then got dressed and tied the sash like an X on his back, "Understood father!"

LATER,

Yuya was standing in the gathering hall in the stadium with his arms crossed, _Yuzu won her duel against Masumi Koutsu yesterday, and today it's my time to shine, I'm going to win my duel against Sawatari._

He then closed his eyes, _However, first Gongenzaka is going to face Ankokuji, however, I know that he won't lose to that guy_. Yuya opened his eyes with a determined expression on his face, "Gongenzaka, Sora, Yuzu, I'm going to win my first duel and advance to the second round".

However at that moment a bald teenage boy collided with him and both of them fell to the floor in shock. The boy then sat up with a troubled expression on his hand and stretched out his hand towards a white sash on the floor, "That is the young master's… master Noboru Gongenzaka's sash for today's match".

Yuya looked at the sash next to him, "This is his…" However at that moment a teenage boy with row of red hair in the middle of his head and a small ponytail at the back of his head ran up to the sash and grabbed it with a smirk before he ran away.

Yuya quickly recovered from his shock and got back up on his feet, "Hey hold it! Get back here with that sash!" Yuya ran after the boy that grabbed the sash and the bald boy followed him.

At that moment so came Yuzu, Sora, the kids and Shuzo running, "Hurry up everyone!" Ayu shouted while Futoshi nodded his head, "Yeah, Gongenzaka's match will start soon".

However Yuzu then got a shocked expression on her face, "Huh? Where is Yuya? He told us that he would be waiting for us here". She looked around trying to find her boyfriend anywhere in the gathering hall.

Tatsuya then saw how Yuya and a bald boy ran after someone, "Hey, look over there". All of them look where he pointed and Sora got a confused expression on his face when they saw Yuya exit the stadium as he chased after someone with a bald boy close after him, "Looks like he's chasing someone at full speed".

Yuzu looked after him worried, _Yuya, where are you going right before Gongenzaka's match? I know there must be a reason because otherwise he wouldn't risk missing the match_

AT THAT MOMENT,

Yuya looked at the bald boy while they ran after the one who had grabbed the sash, "Why would that guy take Gongenzaka's sash like that?" The bald boy looked at him, "He's probably one of Ankokuji's friends! They'll use any cowardly methods in order to win".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Ankokuji…" He should've known, who else than would gain anything from stealing Gongenzaka's sash right before his duel?

The bald boy looked at Yuya with a troubled expression, "You're the young master's friend, Yuya Sakaki right? Don't you have a match soon as well?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I can't let that stop me, after all Gongenzaka comes first! I will get his sash back and give it to him before his match starts". However Yuya was so focus on chasing after the other boy that he didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the bald boy's face.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Nico Smiley stood in the center court while he also appeared on the big screen with a mike in his hand, "My dear audience, thank you for coming back to see the even more exciting second day of the Maiami Championship! Now let's introduce the duelists in the first match of the Junior Youth championship which is also the first match of the day". He held out his arm towards one of the entrances to the center court, "Now, while this young man doesn't belong to any duel school, he managed to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship with by winning six matches in a row, Gen Ankokuji". Ankokuji then walked out in to the center court with a smirk on his face.

Ayu glared at Ankokuji, " There is no way that Gongenzaka is going to lose to a guy like him". Tatsuya and Futoshi nodded their heads while they looked at Ankokuji with angry expressions on their faces. Yuzu had told them what Yuya had told her about Ankokuji and all three of them got really angry at Ankokuji when she was done telling them about him.

Nico then turned towards the other entrance, "And his opponent is the successor of the steadfast dueling style of the Gongenzaka Dojo, it's Noboru Gongenzaka". Gongenzaka then walked out in to the center court as well and stood with his back towards Ankokuji with his arms while he looked at his former senior disciple over his shoulder.

Ankokuji chuckled, "That's a nice sash you have there, did you get it from your father?" Gongenzaka looked at him, "The master of our dojo gives us a new sash before an important match, that's a tradition of the Gongenzaka Dojo.

Ankokuji chuckled, "Oh I'm quite aware of that, which is why I have used that so-called tradition to my advantage". Gongenzaka looked at him with a confused look in his eyes, "What? What do you mean by that?"

Nico then held out his arm, "Now then, let's start off by selecting the field spell". The sphere of glowing cards with a large action card inside of it appeared in the sky, "And now, the field that this match will take place on is…" The sphere shattered and the field spell got revealed and it had an image of an island in the middle of the ocean, "This! And now without any further delays, action field, on! Activating the field spell Solitary Island in a Faraway Sea".

The ARC system under the field then activated and an island appeared around Gongenzaka and Ankokuji. Ankokuji had a smirk on his face while he looked at the forest surrounding them, "A dense forest huh, what a funny coincidence, because I'm sure that that dear loser friend of yours is in a forest at this very moment too".

Gongenzaka's eyes widened when he heard that and turned towards Ankokuji with an angry expression, "What did you say? What have you done to Yuya?"

Ankokuji chuckled, "Well, I know that that fool is really important to you, so I made sure that he would be busy so he would miss the match. However I asked some of my friends to keep him company so he won't be lonely, I wonder what they are doing right now".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuya and the bald boy had run pretty far into a forest and then they reached a clearing, Yuya looked around, "Where did that guy go?" However he then heard a chuckle and saw the red haired guy come out from behind a tree, however he then got shocked when he saw a brown haired teenage boy with a brown jacket and a dark green haired boy appear as well.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me, he ran here just to lead us into an ambush?" Yuya gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this, he needed to get that sash back so that he could get back to the stadium and give it to Gongenzaka.

However he then heard how the bald boy next to him laughed a little and then saw how he walked over to the other three, "H-hey wait! Where are you going?"

Once the bald boy had reached the other three, he turned towards Yuya with a smirk on his face, "You idiot! You really fell for it".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before he gritted his teeth, "You are one of Ankokuji's friends too! Did you do all of this just so that I would miss Gongenzaka's duel?"

The red haired boy chuckled, "That's right, so now you're going to keep us company for a while, so why don't we have a little friendly duel, us four against you? We promise that we'll give you that stupid sash even if you lose, it's served its purpose". The four boys then took out their Duel Disks and placed them on their arms, Yuya gritted his teeth and grabbed his own Duel Disk, he knew that he was at a disadvantage, but he needed to end this duel as quickly as he could and grab that sash and get back to the stadium.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth as he glared at Ankokuji, "You bastard! How could you do something so underhanded?"

Ankokuji laughed, "What's this? What happened to your unshakable spirit Gongenzaka? I mean you're already shaking with rage". Gongenzaka growled as he clenched his fists. Ankokuji looked at Gongenzaka with a smirk, "That's how much your so-called steadfast spirit is actually worth, using any kind of method in order to win, that's what the ones that's truly strong does, and that's why I cut my ties with the Gongenzaka Dojo".

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth even harder, "Damn you…"

Ankokuji's smirk grew even bigger, "I wonder if my friends are playing nice with Yuya Sakaki?" Gongenzaka gasped in shock and worry when Ankokuji said that.

Ankokuji then pointed at Gongenzaka with a smirk still on his face, "If you want to save him, then you better defeat me quickly. Or are you going to spout some crap about that your friend is more important than this match and just surrender right here and now so you can go and help him?"

Yuzu looked down at Gongenzaka worried, "What's going on here? Gongenzaka looks really worried and angry down there". She then took out her Duel Disk, "And just where is Yuya? The match has already started".

She then dialed Yuya's number and put her Duel Disk to her ear, after a few seconds so answered Yuya, "Yuzu?"

Yuzu got relived that Yuya had answered, "Yuya, where are you right now?"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya stood across from Ankokuji's four friends and looked at his Duel Disk, "I'm fine, however I'm stuck in a situation right now. Just tell Gongenzaka not to worry about me and that I'll be there soon and that I will bring his sash with me".

AT THE SAME TIME BACK AT THE STADIUM,

Yuzu got a confused expression on her face, "Huh, his sash? But Yuya, Gongenzaka have already…" However Yuya ended the call at that moment and Yuzu looked at her Duel Disk troubled before she turned towards Gongenzaka with a worried expression, _Could the situation Yuya's stuck in be the reason why Gongenzaka seem to be so angry?_

Gongenzaka stomped his right foot hard on the ground, "On the honor of my dojo, I cannot surrender without a fight!"

Ankokuji chuckled as he placed his foot hard on the ground as well and held up his left arm, "Then struggle all you want!"

Then the two of them threw out a leg and they crossed each other before Gongenzaka began the chant, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Ankokuji then threw a punch towards Gongenzaka who blocked it and threw a few punches of his own before he jumped up in the air, Ankokuji then with a smirk continued the chant, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Ankokuji then blocked Gongenzaka's flying kick with his arm before he continued, "They storm through this field!"

Gongenzaka and Ankokuji then locked hands with each other and struggled to overpower the other, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action… Duel" At that moment the action cards scattered across the field and both of them drew their first five cards.

Ankokuji grabbed a card in his hand, "I'll go first, and I start things off by summoning Granite Battleguard in attack mode". A blue fiend looking monster with long yellow bent horns on its forehead and with a spike club in its hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Ankokuji then grabbed another card in his hand, "And when this card is successfully normal summoned, I can special summon my Boulder Battleguard from my hand as well". Then a brown round fiend looking monster with greenish hair and beard and bent horns on its forehead appeared on the field with a spike club in its hand as well, Atk: 1200.

Nico held up his mike with a smile, "Wow, now this brings back quite a few memories! These monsters are a few of the ones that Strong Ishijima used".

Ankokuji then grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Ankokuji then pointed at Gongenzaka, "Now then, it your move! You better hurry up or your dear friend will be beaten to a pulp". Gongenzaka gritted his teeth in anger after hearing what Ankokuji had said.

Yuzu also gasped when she heard that and she finally began to understand what was going on.

Gongenzaka glared at Ankokuji, "I was already planning on defeating you with one attack! It's my turn". He then drew his next card and created a shockwave from the force of the draw that hit Ankokuji.

Gongenzaka looked at the card he had drawn, "When I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon this level 5 monster from my hand, now come forth, Superheavy Samurai Tant-O". A machine monster that looked like a samurai with red and black armor and a tanto sword at his right hip appeared on a knee on the field, Def: 2300.

Gongenzaka looked at Ankokuji, "This monster just like Big Benkei can attack while it's in defense mode. Also if this monster is on my field while I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can remove it from the game in order to draw two new cards".

Tant-O then shattered and Gongenzaka placed Tant-O's card into his deck box and then he took and drew two new cards while he once again created a shockwave because of the force of the draw.

He looked at the two cards he had drawn before he placed one of them in his hand, "When there is two or more monsters on my opponent's side of the field, I can special summon this card from my hand! Now come forth, Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G". A yellow machine monster without arms and legs appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Gongenzaka then grabbed another card in his hand, "And thanks to Big Wara-G's special ability, it counts as two sacrifices when I summon a high level monster, so now I sacrifice my Big Wara-G in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Big Benkei then appeared on the field, Def: 3500.

Nico got an excited smile on his face when he saw this, "And here it is! Big Benkei is a monster that can be summoned face up in defense mode".

Tatsuya had an excited smile on his face as well, "And that's not the best part, it can also attack in defense mode and while treating its 3500 defense points as attack points".

Ayu held up her right fist in the air excited, "Which means that Big Benkei can take down either of those Battleguards with ease!"

Sora looked at Gongenzaka, "However, that's not enough for Gon-Chan to win with one attack like he said though".

Yuzu on the other hand looked at Gongenzaka troubled, _Ankokuji said something about Gongenzaka's dear friend getting beat to a pulp. He was talking about Yuya right? Is that why Yuya isn't here and why Gongenzaka want to end this duel as fast as he can?_

Gongenzaka then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next, since there is no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, by sending one Superheavy Samurai from my hand to the graveyard…" He placed the card into his graveyard, "I can special summon the level 2 tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Horagai in defense mode". Horagai then appeared on the field and blew his horn, Def: 600.

Ayu got a huge smile on her face, "Here it is, the tuner monster!" Tatsuya nodded his head with an excited smile, "Now he can tune it together with Big Benkei and…"

Futoshi threw his right fist up in the air, "Synchro Summon Susano-O!" However Sora narrowed his eyes when he saw how the smirk on Ankokuji's face grew bigger, "I don't think so, it seems like that guy was waiting for Gon-Chan's tuner monster". The kids looked at him shocked and then at Ankokuji.

Ankokuji chuckled, "You're naïve Gongenzaka! Now I activate my trap card, Battleguard Sorcery!" His face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a Battleguard behind a goblin while it took control over the goblin's mind. Two stream of fire then came out of the card and flew towards Granite Battleguard and Boulder Battleguard and they got surrounded by fire and started dancing on the field before slamming their spike clubs against each other.

"If I control a Battleguard monster on my field and you have two or more monsters on the field, I can take control of one of those monsters!" Gongenzaka got a shocked expression on his face, "What?"

Ankokuji pointed at Horagai, "I'll be taking your tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Horagai". The shockwaves created from the two Battleguards slamming their maces against each other hit Horagai who vanished from Gongenzaka's field and then reappeared on Ankokuji's field.

The kids got shocked when they saw this, "His tuner got stolen!" Futoshi said, Tatsuya nodded his head with a troubled expression on his face, "Yeah, and without it he can't Synchro Summon".

Ankokuji laughed before he pointed at Gongenzaka, "I have done my researched and I found out that you won your way here by using Synchro Summoning! Don't you know that duels aren't decided on the field alone?"

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth since he had just lost the chance to end the duel right now. Ankokuji chuckled, "Anything could be happening outside of this field right now. If you don't hurry up, who knows what might happen to your beloved friend".

Gongenzaka growled with a pained expression on his face, "Damn it… Yuya!" Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face when she heard Gongenzaka say Yuya's name with such a worried tone since it confirmed her suspicion.

AT THE SAME TIME,

The red haired boy pointed at Yuya's Performapal Silver Claw, "Now Sword Hunter, attack his Silver Claw!" The armored warrior then rushed towards Silver Claw and prepared to strike him down with his swords.

Yuya however pressed the image of his three face down cards, "I activate my trap card Half Unbreak! Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle and the battle damage is cut in half". Silver Claw got trapped inside of a bubble and Sword Hunter slashed the bubble without damaging Silver Claw, Yuya LP: 2200-1875.

The red haired boy gritted his teeth, "Fine I end my turn, make your move Sakaki".

Yuya sighed relieved, he had managed to survive attacks from all of Ankokuji's friends. However, he needed something to help him turn things around now.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was Miracle Pendulum Draw, he narrowed his eyes, _I'll be there as soon as I can, just wait Gongenzaka!_

AT THE SAME TIME BACK AT THE STADIUM,

Nico then held up his mike again, "Gongenzaka was aiming for a Synchro Summoning with his tuner monster Horagai, however… Ankokuji managed to take control of it before Gongenzaka could Synchro Summon!"

Masumi turned towards Yaiba who had a frustrated expression on his face, "You're so-called disciple is doing terrible out there Yaiba".

Hokuto also looked at Yaiba, only he had a smirk on his face, "I never expected that his monster would get stolen like that".

Yaiba stood up with an angry expression on his face, "That little… is he trying to make me look bad?" He looked at Gongenzaka, "Listen up Gongenzaka, I won't accept a loss do you understand me?"

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth and clenched his right fist, _If I don't hurry up and end this quickly, then Yuya will…_

He then pointed at Granite Battleguard, "Big Benkei, attack his Granite Battleguard!" Big Benkei slammed his fist in to the ground and an explosion that split the ground open appeared before it traveled towards Granite Battleguard.

However Ankokuji held out his hand towards Boulder Battleguard with a smirk, "Not so fast, once per turn, Boulder Battleguard can negate an attack that targets a Battleguard monster on my field".

Boulder Battleguard jumped in front of Granite Battleguard and used his spike club to block the attack aimed at Granite Battleguard. Ayu got a troubled expression on her face, "Oh no, the attack was blocked".

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth, he then went down on his knees and slammed his right fist on to the ground, "Damn it! I don't have time for this!"

Yaiba looked at Gongenzaka confused, "Why is he panicking like that?" He had never seen Gongenzaka act like this before.

Yuzu looked at Gongenzaka with a worried expression on her face before she glared at Ankokuji, _You planned this from the start! You somehow lured away Yuya in order to worry Gongenzaka so he wouldn't be able to focus on the duel_.

Ankokuji looked at Gongenzaka with a smirk, "What's this? Are you frustrated? Are you panicking? You got betrayed by your beloved monster and you have no idea what's happening to your beloved friend right now, so it's only natural that you would be panicking…"

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth as he looked up at Ankokuji who chuckled, "I bet he thinks that you've betrayed him right now, he probably believed that you would come and save him without a doubt like you always has, however you can't".

Gongenzaka closed his eyes in frustration, "Damn it, DAMN IT!" He then slammed his fist on to the ground once again, "Yuya…"

Ankokuji's smirk grew bigger when he saw how Gongenzaka was panicking so much because of his worry about Yuya's well-being, _panic_ even _more, the more you panic, the more your spirit is sullied. Along with your previous steadfast dueling style!_

He then pointed at Gongenzaka, "I'm going to show you just how fragile your steadfast dueling style really is right now!"

However at that moment they heard a voice, "Gongenzaka!" They then followed the sound of the voice and saw Yuzu standing at the railing at the bottom of the spectator seat section. She looked with a determined expression on her face, "Believe in Yuya! Yuya asked me to tell you not to worry about him! He will definitely get your sash back and bring it to you".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu shocked, "Yuya did…?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yuya is not the same as he used to be! He can fight on his own now!" The next moment so jumped someone up on the railing next to her and she looked next to her confused and saw that it was Gongenzaka's father.

Mr Gongenzaka looked at his son with a serious expression on his face, "Noboru! Right now is the time for a steadfast spirit! Believe in your friend as well as yourself" He shouted loudly at his son who looked at his father, "Father…"

He then looked down at the ground and thought back to everything Yuya had accomplished lately, creating the Pendulum Summoning, learning how to both Xyz Summon and Fusion Summon, defeating the top student of LDS's Xyz course and finally, qualifying for the Junior Youth Championship.

He closed his eyes, "I'm such a fool, why am I panicking like this? Yuzu is right, Yuya is no longer how he used to be".

However at that moment he heard Ankokuji laughed and looked at him, "So they managed to get in contact with him huh? However, it's so pitiful when that pathetic weakling acts tough and thinks that he can actually do something".

Gongenzaka slowly got back up on his feet, "Yuya… is no longer a weakling!" He looked at Ankokuji now with a determined expression on his face.

Ankokuji looked at him shocked, "What?" He was surprised that Gongenzaka wasn't panicking anymore.

Gongenzaka got a smile on his face, "Yuzu is right, Yuya is no longer like how he used to be three years ago, and now that I know Yuya's resolve, my spirit won't waver any more, I will follow my dueling ways!" Yuzu got a smile on her face when she saw that Gongenzaka was back to normal now while Ankokuji gritted his teeth frustrated.

Gongenzaka then held out his arm, "Now I end my turn". Gongenzaka closed his eyes, _Yuya, please forgive me for treating you like you are the same like you were three years ago, but I won't do that mistake again. I know that you'll be here as soon as you're done with your battle_.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA,

Yuya stood with narrowed eyes, he currently only had Odd-Eyes on his side of the field and Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones, Yuya LP: 675. He had managed to take down the red haired boy with a combo of Odd-Eyes, Performapal Fire Mufflion and Drumming Kong.

However he had barely managed to survive the attacks of the other three thanks to Drumming Kong's special ability to reduce the damage when he got destroyed, his trap card Defense Draw in order to reduce the battle damage to 0 when Fire Mufflion got destroyed and then to draw and finally his trap card Pendulum Reborn which brought Odd-Eyes back from his extra deck after Odd-Eyes got destroyed.

He looked at his hand, he only had two cards in it and right now they couldn't really help him out of this situation. He then looked at his deck, _I need to draw something good right now or I gonna lose_. He then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile on his face when he saw that it was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, "Alright! With your help, I can make a comeback".

Yuya spread out his arms while he had a huge smile on his face, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for the wait, but now it's time for the long awaited finale that you all have been waiting for".

He then held up his hand towards his two magicians, "Now thanks to the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time". The large pendulum appeared in the sky and swung back and forth, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and four beams of light came out of it, "Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800, "Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong then reappeared on the field as well, Atk: 1600.

"And next is Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then reappeared on the field, Atk: 800. Yuya then grabbed Red-Eyes's card, "And finally, let's welcome my final performer to the field, appear Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400.

The bald boy chuckled, "Why are you struggling like this? I mean you could just surrender, like we said we don't need the sash anymore so we might as well give it to you, besides Ankokuji must have defeated your friend by now".

Yuya's smile grew, "I don't think so, Gongenzaka is going to win". The boys looked at him shocked and he continued, "I know Gongenzaka, he's going to win. That's why I can't show up there unless I win my fight against you guys".

The bald boy chuckled, "You may talk like that, however you have less than 1000 life points left, two cards left in your hand, so even if you use the same combo as you did before, you can at most defeat two of us while the last one of us would take you down".

He then pointed at a large dragon with golden scales behind him, "Not to mention that my Felgrand Dragon is too powerful for that Red-Eyes of yours, and so is the my friends monsters as well".

Yuya looked at the other two boys monsters, the one with brown haired had a large stone dragon called Megarock Dragon that could only be special summoned by removing any number of rock monster that's in the player's graveyard from the game and for each one removed it would gain 700 attack and defense points and he had removed five, which meant that it had 3500 attack points.

Also behind the boy with dark green hair was a tall warrior whose name was Gilford the Lightning and it had 2800 attack points. Yuya had however been luckily because if three monsters had been sacrificed to summon him then Gilfer would've been able to destroy all of Yuya's monsters. However he had only had two on the field when he summoned Gilford so his ability couldn't be activated.

Yuya then grabbed one of the remaining two cards in his hand, "It's true that Red-Eyes might be able to take them down as he is right now, but he will be able to take down any of them right now, but he soon will be, and Odd-Eyes will also be strong enough to take down that Megarock Dragon as soon as I activate this, the card I drew thanks to Defense Draw".

Yuya placed the card into his Duel Disk, "I now activate the spell card Performapal Joined Performance".

The bald boy looked at him confused, "Performapal Joined Performance? What does that do?"

Yuya's smile grew even more, "Well first I can choose any number of Performapal monsters I want that hasn't battled yet this turn, then I can give one monster 1000 extra attack points for every Performapal monster I choose, of course the Performapal monsters I picked can't attack this turn and at the end phase all monsters affected by this card will be returned to my deck which is then shuffled".

Yuya then looked at Silver Claw and Drumming Kong, "Alright you two, lend your power to Odd-Eyes". At the moment he said that Drumming Kong and Silver Claw turned towards Odd-Eyes and began to cheer for him while both of them got surrounded by a glowing aura before a green aura came out of Drumming Kong and a red aura came out of Silver Claw and both of them entered Odd-Eyes who roared while he felt his power increase, Atk: 2500-4500.

The boy with dark green hair took a step backwards, "Again, your monsters are working together to make your Odd-Eyes even stronger". He didn't want to admit it, but he had been pretty excited when Odd-Eyes had jumped through a ring of fire, and he knew that the others had felt the same way since he had noticed that they all struggled not to smile just like him.

Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "That's right, this is the power of the bond between my monsters! As long as this bond exists, then we can overcome almost anything".

Yuya then turned towards Red-Eyes, "However, before I attack, I Gemini Summon Red-Eyes so he can use his special ability". Red-Eyes roared.

Yuya then pointed at Felgrand Dragon, "Alright Odd-Eyes, attack his Felgrand Dragon with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes roared before he unleashed his attack towards Felgrand Dragon and it hit him and he roared in pain, "And now since Odd-Eyes are battling a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!" The orbs on the spikes on Odd-Eyes's back glowed and the force behind his attack doubled, Felgrand Dragon roared one last time before he got destroyed, sending The bald boy flying to the ground, LP: 2000-0.

Yuya then turned towards Megarock Dragon, "And now it's your turn. I activate Performapal Fire Mufflion's special ability! When a Pendulum monster on my field destroys a monster in battle, by making Fire Mufflion unable to attack this turn, that Pendulum monster gains 200 more attack points until the end of the battle phase and then it can attack again".

Fire Mufflion roared as fire came out of his mane and formed a ring of fire in the sky. Yuya then looked at Odd-Eyes with a smile, "Alright Odd-Eyes, you know what to do".

Odd-Eyes roared and ran towards the ring of fire before he jumped through it, Atk: 4500-4700. The boy with dark green hair couldn't help but smile now, "It jumped through the ring of fire again". The brown haired boy nodded his head with a smile as well.

Yuya looked at them with a smile while Odd-Eyes landed on the ground again, "Good, it seems like you guys are enjoying this duel". The two of them then got embarrassed expressions on their faces when he said that since they hadn't planned on letting Yuya know that they enjoyed the duel.

Yuya then pointed at Megarock Dragon, "Alright Odd-Eyes, this time attack Megarock Dragon with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes then turned towards Megarock Dragon and jumped up in the air while he charged up a second Spiral Strike Burst and unleashed it towards Megarock Dragon from above and it hit him in the back, "And now once again Odd-Eyes's special ability activates, Reaction Force".

The orbs on the spikes on Odd-Eyes's back once again glowed and the force behind his attack once again increased and then it smashed right through Megarock Dragon's body and hit the ground below him before he got destroyed, sending the brown haired boy to the ground, LP: 1500-0.

Yuya then turned towards the dark green haired boy with a smirk, "And now for the climax! Red-Eyes, take flight and attack his Gilford the Lightning". Red-Eyes roared as he flew up in the air while he gathered fire in his mouth.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Drumming Kong, "And now Drumming Kong's special ability activates! Now since one of my monsters battles against one of your monsters, I can increase my monster's attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase".

Drumming Kong then hit his chest and created sound waves that hit Red-Eyes, Atk: 2400-3000. Red-Eyes then unleashed a massive fire ball towards Gilford and destroyed him, causing the dark green haired boy to cover his face, LP: 1400-1200.

The dark green haired boy looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Well while I'm pretty impressed that you defeated three of us, that'll end now, I still have 1200 life points left and you have no more monsters that can attack, and then I'm going to end this duel on my next turn".

Yuya shook his head, "Actually, this duel is already over, you see, since my battle phase is now over, I can activate Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's special ability. Once per turn if he attacks or was attacked, at the end of the battle phase I can inflict damage to you equal to his original attack points". Odd-Eyes & Red-Eyes Atk: 4700-4500/3000-2400.

The dark green haired boy got shocked on his face when he saw Red-Eyes formed another fire ball and fired it towards him and it hit the ground in front of him and sent him flying to the ground, LP: 1200-0.

Yuya sighed as all of his monsters shattered since the duel was over and deactivated his Duel Disk. He then walked to the red haired boy and smiled at him while he held out his hand, "Now then, can I get that sash?"

AT THAT SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Ankokuji narrowed his eyes as he glared at Gongenzaka, "You believe in him?! People always betray each other! Just like your own monster betrayed you!"

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now!" He then drew his next card and looked at it. He then held up the card, "Now I sacrifice my three monsters…"

His two Battleguards and Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Horagai became three pillars of light before an explosion appeared and a pillar of fire flew up in the air before it bent down and flew straight down in to the ground, "In order to special summon the level 10 Shaman Battleguard in attack mode".

Then a fiend looking monster appeared on the field, it had a skull jaw mask over the lower part of his face with two skulls with horns for hands and two skulls and it danced on the field, Atk: 2000.

The kids got a freaked out expression when they saw Shaman Battleguard, "What is that thing?" Ayu asked while Futoshi covered his eyes, "It's so creepy that it's giving me the shivers!"

Sora had a shocked expression on his face, "A level 10 monster with only 2000 attack points?" He then got an interested smile on his face, "I beat that that monster has some kind of amazing ability since it has such low attack points". Yuzu didn't say anything and just looked at Gongenzaka worried.

Ankokuji looked at Gongenzaka with a smirk, "Gongenzaka, here I go! I now activate Shaman Battleguard's special ability! Once per turn I can take control over one of my opponent's monsters, and since you only have one on your field, I of course choose your Big Benkei".

Shaman Battleguard then held out his hands towards Big Benkei and shockwaves came out from the skulls and they hit Big Benkei which then vanished from Gongenzaka's field and appeared on Ankokuji's field.

The kids then got worried expressions on their faces before Tatsuya spoke, "This is bad, this time Big Benkei…" Futoshi placed his hands over his eyes again, "Got stolen!"

Ankokuji pointed at Gongenzaka, "It's time for you to learn the truth! There is nothing in this world worth believing in! Now Big Benkei, attack your former master's life points directly".

Big Benkei then rammed his fist in to the ground and an explosion that split the ground open appeared and then traveled towards Gongenzaka, "Look out Gongenzaka!" Ayu and Futoshi both screamed with worried expressions on their faces.

Tatsuya also looked at Gongenzaka worried, "This is bad, if he takes this attack head-on".

Gongenzaka placed his arms in front of him to shield himself right before the attack hit him. The force of the attack caused him slide out of the clearing and towards a cliff. However he managed to stop right at the edge of the cliff. Gongenzaka then groaned in pain and went down on a knee, Gongenzaka LP: 4000-500.

Nico had a shocked expression on his face, "That must have hurt, Gongenzaka just took 3500 points of damage".

Shuzo looked at Gongenzaka worried, "Are you okay Gongenzaka?" Yuzu looked at him worried, _Gongenzaka, please just hang on, Yuya is going to be here soon, I know it, so please just hang on_.

Masumi had troubled expression, "This is really hard to watch". Hokuto nodded his head, "Yeah, he only has 500 life points left and no way to protect his life points". Yaiba gritted his teeth over how badly things were going for Gongenzaka right now, "You bastard, don't you dare embarrass me!"

Ankokuji walked out of the clearing while he chuckled, "So you managed to stop yourself right at the edge of the cliff, however, with this next attack, this duel will be over".

Gongenzaka got back up on his feet, Ankokuji's smirk grew bigger, "There is no point in even getting back up Gongenzaka, you're going to take Shaman Battleguard's attack and then fall into the ocean behind you". Ankokuji closed his eyes as he chuckled again, "It doesn't matter how much you believe in him, you're friend isn't coming".

Gongenzaka looked at Ankokuji with a determined expression on his face, "Yuya will come! I believe that".

Ankokuji then pointed at Gongenzaka, "Then just go ahead and believe all you want! Now Shaman Battleguard, attack his life points directly and end this right now". Shaman Battleguard then ran towards Gongenzaka to attack him and end the duel.

However Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "At this moment I activate the special ability of Superheavy Samurai Glo-V in my graveyard!" A card came out of his graveyard and it was a machine monster with giant hands, "When my opponent attack my life points directly I can remove it from the game and then I get to draw one card, and if I draw a Superheavy Samurai monster then the attacking monster's attack points becomes zero".

He closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his deck, "Now come!" He then took and drew his next card and looked at it, it was a monster card that looked like a metal glove, "Got it". He then revealed it.

Shaman Battleguard then swung his right arm towards Gongenzaka whose right hand got covered in flames, "I believe in Yuya! He will definitely…" He swung his hand like a karate chop towards the skull on Shaman Battleguard's arm, "Come!"

His flaming hand then hit one of the horns on the skull on Shaman Battleguard's right arm and broke it, however the broken horn then cut Gongenzaka's sash and it fell off, Shaman Battleguard, Atk: 2000-0.

Shaman Battleguard then jumped back to Ankokuji while Gongenzaka looked at Ankokuji with a determined expression on his face, "No matter what happens, my spirit that believes in my friend will never waver".

The audience cheered in excitement while Nico had a smile on his face, "That was amazing! Even with his back against a cliff with nothing but ocean under him, he managed to dodge his opponent's final attack".

Ankokuji gritted his teeth, "Don't get cocky, you just got really lucky that's all. However as long as I control your Big Benkei, you won't be able to attack my Shaman Battleguard thanks to his special ability,

He then got a smirk on his face, "Also while Shaman Battleguard can control only one monster, if you would manage to summon a stronger monster next turn, I can swap Big Benkei for that monster instead". He then pointed at Gongenzaka, "In other words, you have no way to win! I end my turn now".

Gongenzaka looked at his sash that was lying on the cliff, "The sash my father gave me for this battle". He then looked at his deck and move his fingers towards it, "However that's not what I need right now! What I truly need right now is…" He closed his eyes, _What I really need right now is for Yuya to come here_.

AT That moment so heard Gongenzaka hear a voice call out to him, "Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka opened his eyes shocked and turned towards the spectator section and saw Yuya standing in the entrance while he held up the white sash with a smirk on his face.

Yuzu and Shuzo looked at him with large smiles on their faces, "Yuya!" Both of them said while Yoko looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Gongenzaka got a smile on his face as well, "You're finally here?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry for the wait! Here, catch!" Yuya then threw the sash and it sailed down towards Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka caught the sash with a smirk, "Yuya, I have the sash from you". He then tied it like an X on his back, Yuya, I believed, and you came! This is now my sash for victory!" Ankokuji got a troubled expression on his face.

Gongenzaka placed his fingers on his deck again, "It's my turn". He then drew his next card and created a shockwave from the force of the draw. He then looked at the card, "Now I summon the level 2 tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C from my hand". A small orange machine monster with a tiny spear in its right hand appeared on the field, Atk: 100.

Ankokuji got a smirk on his face, "You summoned a tuner monster? It's just like fodder without other monsters to use as Synchro materials".

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "Actually, thanks to Tama-C's special ability I can use it and a machine type monster on my opponent's side of the field in order to perform a Synchro Summoning".

Ankokuji got a shocked expression on his face, "What? But that means…"

Gongenzaka pointed at Big Benkei, "It means that I now tune my level 2 Superheavy Samurai Tama-C with the level 8 Superheavy Samurai Benkei that's on your field".

Tama-C then became two green rings of energy and Big Benkei flew into them, "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm".

Big Benkei then became eight stars which then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10, Superheavy Koujin Susano-O!" Susano-O then appeared in a sitting position, Def: 3800.

Yaiba then got a smirk on his face as he punched out with his right fist in front of him, "He did it! He pulled of a Synchro Summon!"

Shuzo got an excited smile, "Alright!" Yuzu then placed her hands around her mouth, "Take him down now Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka then grabbed another card in his hand and revealed that it was the same card he had drawn thanks to Glo-V's ability, "And next, I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet to Susano-O from my hand".

Soulbuster Gauntlet appeared on the field and flew towards Susano-O who moved his staff from his left hand to his right before he moved his left arm forward and Soulbuster Gauntlet was placed on it, "By equipping this card to Susano-O, his defense points is increased by 400 points". Susano-O then grabbed his staff with his left hand again, Def: 3800-4200.

Ankokuji got a worried expression on his face, "D-don't tell me that just like Big Benkei and Tant-O it can…"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "That's right, it can attack while using its defense points as attack points! Now Superheavy Koujin Susano-O, attack his Shaman Battleguard with Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

The kids got excited smiles on their faces and Tatsuya held up his right fist, "Right now, Shaman Battleguard's attack points are zero thanks to Glo-V's ability".

Ayu nodded her head, "Yeah and thanks to Soulbuster Gauntlet, Susano-O's defense points is now 4200, and that means…"

Sora stopped licking on his lollipop and looked at Gongenzaka, "That he really is going to end the duel with just one attack". Futoshi then turned around in his seat and started waving his rear end, "Shivers!"

The blade at the top of Susano-O's blade then glowed the blade towards Shaman Battleguard and slashed him in half before he shattered, sending Ankokuji flying to the ground, Ankokuji LP: 4000-0.

The action field then disappeared and Nico spoke in to his mike with a smile, "And the first Junior Youth victory of the day goes to Noboru Gongenzaka!" The audience then erupted into cheers.

Yaiba sighed relieved, "He finally won the duel…seriously, making me sweat like that…"

However Gongenzaka just ignored all of the cheers and walked straight towards Yuya who had gone down to the bottom of the spectator section and stood next to the railing.

Gongenzaka got a smile on his face and held out his hand towards Yuya, "Yuya, I believed that you would come".

Yuya nodded with a smile on his face, "Yeah, and I believed, no… I knew that you would definitely win the duel". Yuya then grabbed Gongenzaka's hand as the two friends smiled at each other.

Yuya then heard the kids call out to him, "Big bro Yuya!" Yuya and Gongenzaka looked next to them and saw the kids, Yuzu, Yoko and Shuzo coming towards them. Futoshi looked at Yuya with a frustrated expression on his face, "We were worried about you? Where did you disappear to right before the match?"

Yuya smiled at them, "Sorry about that! I kinda got tricked by a few of Ankokuji's friends so I would miss the match, however I managed to defeat them and get back here just in time, now then…" He held up his right fist with a smirk on his face, "Now it's my turn, and I will do my best so I don't fall behind Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka nodded his heads, "I know that you're going to win your first duel as well Yuya".

At that moment so spoke Nico on the big screen again, "Next up, we have our second match of the day! And it will be the You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki who also invented the amazing Pendulum Summoning method against LDS's Shingo Sawatari!"

Yuzu smiled at Yuya, "Yuya, do your best". Yuya looked at her with a smile and nodded his head, "Of course, I'll always fight with everything I got".

 **Gongenzaka prepared himself mentally before his match against Ankokuji. However Ankokuji asked his friends to lure Yuya away from the stadium so that he would miss the match and he then kept mentioning it to Gongenzaka to worry him so he wouldn't be able to focus on the duel. However after hearing Yuya's message to him from Yuzu and his father telling him to believe in Yuya, Gongenzaka calmed down and managed to remain in the duel until Yuya arrived. He then finally managed to summon Superheavy Koujin Susano-O and win the duel. Now Yuya is about to duel against Sawatari, what's going to happen? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Monster,**

 **Superheavy Samurai Tant-O**

 **LV 5, Attribute: Earth**

 **Machine/Effect**

 **Atk: 300, Def: 2300**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1, If you have no monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand.**

 **2, This card can attack while it's in face up defense mode using its defense points as attack points.**

 **3, If there is no spell or trap cards in your graveyard while this card is on the field, you can remove it from the game in order to draw two new cards.**


	25. Roar of the storming dragon

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Gongenzaka was going to duel against Ankokuji, however Ankokuji asked to lure Yuya away from the stadium in order to worry Gongenzaka so he wouldn't be able to focus on the match since he would worry about Yuya. However after Yuzu telling him to believe in Yuya and getting a lecture from his father, he calmed down and managed to survive until Yuya got back to the stadium. He then managed to summon his Synchro monster Superheavy Koujin Susano-O and win the duel, next is Yuya's duel against Sawatari, what's going to happen?**

Chapter 25- Roar of the storming dragon

Yuya walked out in to the center court with a smile on his face, Nico then spoke, "Alright, now it's time for our second match of the day between the You Show Duel School's Yuya Sakaki and LDS's Shingo Sawatari!"

The kids smiled, "Big bro Yuya!" Yuzu also looked at him with a smile, "Yuya, do your best".

Gongenzaka nodded his head as he now sat between Yuzu and Sora, "Take him down Yuya".

Yoko looked at Yuya with a smile, _Alright Yuya, this will be the first step in order for you to get to your father's level, I know you can do it so do your best_.

The others in the audience looked at Yuya, "That's the rumored Pendulum user?" One boy asked in the audience, his friend looked at him, "Yeah, but I heard some people say that the Pendulum Summoning isn't real".

The first boy nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard that he must have cheated in his duel against Strong Ishijima".

Yuya stood in the center court waiting for Sawatari. However he then got shocked when he heard music and then saw Sawatari dressed as a wandering samurai while playing on a leaf as he walked in to the center court. Yuya looked at Sawatari confused, "Um, Sawatari? Why are you dressed like that?"

However Sawatari ignored him and just held out his right arm in front of him, "The cards are calling me, they are telling me to draw. Another star has risen to the heaven! Behold, the arrival of the greatest dueling star!" He shouted as he held up his arm in the air.

Yuya looked at him with a shocked expression, not sure what he was supposed to say right now, Sawatari lifted his hat a little, "You know who I am correct?" Yuya at that moment got a tired expression on his face, "Well, I said your name didn't I Sawatari?"

However Sawatari chuckled, "Wrong!" He then threw off his disguise with a smile on his face, "I'm Neo New Sawatari!" At that moment his three friends cheered in the audience, "Neo New Sawatari is the best!"

Yuya looked at Sawatari and sighed, "You do that neo and new means the same thing right?" However Sawatari didn't listen and just chuckled, _I nailed it!_ He was satisfied that his entrance performance had gone as he wanted.

Sawatari then turned towards Yuya and looked at him while he narrowed his eyes, "Yuya Sakaki! I have quite a few grudges against you that I need to settle".

Yuya looked at him confused, "Huh, grudges?"

Sawatari nodded his head and held up a finger, "First, you stole my Pendulum cards after you defeated me, that's unforgivable".

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "That's a lie and you know that! You stole Timegazer and Stargazer and used them against me, all I did was take them back after I won".

Sawatari gritted his teeth before he held up two fingers, "Second, you had an Xyz using doppelganger injure me! And that's even more unforgivable".

Yuya sighed tired and looked at Sawatari, "I had nothing to do with that incident nor do I know who did it like I have said many times, also I heard that you weren't injured either…" Sawatari got a troubled expression on his face

Sawatari then held up three fingers with an angry expression on his face once again, "And third, you attacked and injured my dear father! There is nothing more unforgivable than that".

Yuya looked at Sawatari with a tired expression still on his face, "That wasn't me either".

Sawatari got a troubled expression on his face for a moment before he got a determined expression on his face, "Now I'm going to pay you back a hundred times right now".

He then pointed at Yuya, "Mark my words Yuya Sakaki, you are going to lose this duel and experience the greatest disgrace ever!"

Nico had a smile on his face, "What's this? Sawatari is already declaring his victory!"

Hokuto had a smirk on his face, "His introductions are always so long-winded and annoying".

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Your Pendulum Summoning may have been the reason for your many victories recently, however, today it will be the cause of your defeat".

Yuya looked at Sawatari confused, "I'll lose because of Pendulum Summoning?" Sawatari's smirk grew. Yuya's eyes then widened in shock as he remember how Sawatari had told him that LDS was developing their own Pendulum cards. He narrowed his eyes, _Could it be that LDS has finished their Pendulum cards and Sawatari has gotten his hands on some of them like he said he would?_

Nico then spoke with a smile, "Now then, how will this duel end? Let's find out, but first we need to select the action field".

The sphere of glowing cards with a large action card inside of it appeared above them, "And the field will be…" The sphere then shattered and the action field spell turned around and it had the image of an old temple, "Here it is! Action field on! Activating the field spell Ruined Castle of the Sunset".

The ARC system activated and a temple at a mountain with a wall around it with a fall bridge appeared around them while it was sunset around them.

Sawatari then got a smirk on his face, "Now let's do this! Duelists locked in battle…"

Yuya then threw out with his arm while he continued the chant with a determined expression on his face, "Kicking against and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…!"

Then both of them held out an arm in front of them, "As they storm through this field!"

Nico then continued the chant with a smile, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…" He then snapped his fingers and both Yuya and Sawatari shouted, "Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field as both of them drew their first five cards.

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you make the first move".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _He must be planning something, so it's best to strengthen my defenses as much as I can_. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now since neither of us has any monsters on our fields, I can normal summon Performapal Drumming Kong by reducing its level by one". Drumming Kong then appeared on the field while he hit the drums on his chest, Atk: 1600. LV: 5-4.

Yuya then looked at his hand before he grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of Yuya before they vanished.

Sawatari's smirk then grew, "Alright, now my legendary revenge duel has finally begun! It's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate the continuous spell card Youkai Shrine of Trials". A shrine with two rows with six candles on each appeared behind Sawatari, "Now, every time a Yousenjuu monster is normal or special summoned so can I place one Yousen counter on this card".

Yuya narrowed his eyes confused, "Yousen counter?" _What is he planning to do with those counters_?

Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand in attack mode". A tornado appeared on the field and out of it came a weasel looking monster with white hair and a sickle with a chain attached to it in its hand appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "And when Kamaitachi is successfully summoned, I can normal summon another Yousenjuu monster from my hand as long as it's not another Kamaitachi. I summon Yousenjuu Kamanitachi in attack mode". Another tornado appeared on the field before a second weasel looking monster with hair that had a sword over its shoulder appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Kamanitachi then swung his sword and formed another tornado, "And next, since I successfully summoned Kamanitachi, I can normal summon another Yousenjuu monster from my hand as long as it's not another Kamanitachi. Now come forth Yousenjuu Kamamitachi". A third weasel looking monster with white hair that held a dagger appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Nico got a shocked expression on his face before a smile appeared on it, "W-what is this, Sawatari managed to summon three monsters to his field at once".

Sawatari chuckled and looked at Yuya, "Being able to summon multiple monsters at once it's not unique for the Pendulum Summoning you know. And since I just summoned three Yousenjuu monsters, I can place three Yousen counters on my shrine of Trials". Three candles then lit up on the shrine".

Ayu looked a little troubled, "T-that is pretty creepy". Tatsuya nodded his head, "I hate to say it, but this deck might actually be pretty good".

Yamabe threw up his arms in the air, "Amazing Sawatari no… I mean Neo New Sawatari!" Ootomo held up a fist with a smile, "You're really the best!"

Sawatari then pointed at Drumming Kong, "I now activate Kamaitachi's special ability! Once when I control another Yousenjuu monster I can return one card on your field to your hand, and I choose your Drumming Kong".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when Kamaitachi sent the chain attached to his sickle towards Drumming Kong and it got wrapped around him before Drumming Kong vanished from the field. Yuya then grabbed his card while he gritted his teeth a little before he placed it back in his hand.

Shuzo had a look of panic on his face, "This is bad, now Yuya's wide open!" Tatsuya also got a worried expression on his face, "Which means, if all three of Sawatari's monsters attack his life points directly!"

Gongenzaka looked between Tatsuya and Shuzo, "Calm down! Yuya still have two cards face down on his field, I know that they will be able to save him".

Sawatari pointed at Yuya, "Looks like this match is already over, now Yousenjuu Kamaitachi, attack his life points directly". Kamaitachi swung his sickle with the chain for a few moments before he flew towards Yuya.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya!"

Yuya pressed the image of one of his face down, "I activate my trap card, Performapal Call!" Performapal Call then got flipped face up, "Now not only does this negate your direct attack, but I can also add two Performapal monsters from my deck to my hand whose combined defense points is equal or less than your monster's attack points". Kamaitachi stopped right before he was about to cut Yuya with his sickle with a frustrated expression and jumped back to Sawatari's side.

Two cards then came out of Yuya's deck and he grabbed them, "And the two cards I'll be adding to my hand are Performapal Mimic Dragon with 0 defense points and Performapal Trap Master with 300 defense points".

Yuya revealed the two cards he had added to his hand, one was Mimic Dragon while the other one was a spellcaster monster that looked like a small man with a large hat with a star on it and it also had a red coat while he held a string leading to a trap door in front of him.

Sawatari chuckled, "So you barely avoided losing by negating my first attack, however in case you've forgotten, I still attack two more times, it doesn't matter if you managed to add a few Pendulum monsters to your hand, you're still going to take 3300 points of damage with my next to attacks".

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "Alright, this time I'll attack you directly with Yousenjuu Kamamitachi". Kamamitachi prepared his dagger and jumped towards Yuya.

However Yuya pressed the image of his second face down, "I activate the continuous trap card Performapal Pinch Helper!" His second face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with an image of Performapal Cheer Mole jumping on to the stage.

Yuya held out his arm, "Too bad Sawatari, but this card can negate a direct attack aimed at me once per turn, and then I can summon a Performapal monster from my deck to my field, however that monster's special abilities are then negated".

Kamamitachi who flew towards Yuya then stopped in the air with an angry expression on his face. Yuya then grabbed the card that came out of his deck, "And now, come forth in defense mode, Performapal Kaleido Scorpion!" Kaleido Scorpion then appeared on the field, Def: 2300.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "And with that you can't attack anymore, since Kaleido Scorpion's defense is higher than Kamanitachi's attack points".

Sawatari chuckled, "Actually, I still can, you see if I cut Kamanitachi's attack points in half until the end phase of the turn, he can attack your life points directly". Kamanitachi grabbed his sword with both of his hands with a smirk on his face, Atk: 1800-900. Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that.

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "But that means that Kamanitachi can sneak past the defending monster and attack Yuya".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little, _I have already used both of my face downs so I have nothing left to stop this attack with, so there is only one thing I can do now_. He then ran towards the drawbridge to the palace yard, figuring there must be an action card inside.

Sawatari looked after him with a smirk, "I'm not going to let you get an action card! Now Kamanitachi, attack his life points directly!" Kamanitachi swung his sword and sent a wind strike towards Yuya.

Yuya ran towards the drawbridge that was slowly being pulled up, Yuya jumped up on it to get inside, however at that moment so did he get hit by the wind strike Kamanitachi sent his way and he fell down on the ground with a groan of pain, Yuya LP: 4000-3100.

Yuya looked up and saw Sawatari with his three monsters around him on a stone wall, "Too bad Yuya, and now I activate Kamamitachi's special ability! When another Yousenjuu monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent so can I add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand as long as it's not another Kamamitachi!"

A card then came out of Sawatari's deck and he grabbed it with a smirk, "And the Yousenjuu monster I choose is Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko from my deck to my hand". He turned the card around and revealed what looked like a large dark brown almost black ghost.

He then held out his hand towards the shrine behind him, "And next, I activate Shrine of Trials effect! Once per turn, I can remove three counters from it in order to add another Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand".

The fire on the three candles got blown out. A card then came out of Sawatari's deck, "So now I add the monster Mayousenjuu Daibakaze from my deck to my hand". Sawatari grabbed the card and revealed it before he placed it in his hand.

Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "Also it wouldn't be fun if I ended the duel too soon, so I place one card face down and then I end my turn". He then pointed at his three monsters, "And now, the three Kamaitachi brothers return to my hand during the end phase when they were normal summoned".

The three Kamaitachi brothers then got surrounded by tornadoes before they vanished from the field and Sawatari added their cards to his hand again.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _He returned his monsters back to his hand and left his field wide open for attacks? Could he be planning something? Is he planning something with his face down or is it something else?_

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Now then, please continue with the _show,_ entertainment duelist Yuya Sakaki!"

Nico at that moment spoke, "Sawatari is taunting his opponent without a care in the world!"

Yuya looked at Sawatari with a determined expression on his face, _Even if it is a trap, I will everything I can with my dueling!_

Yuya then got a smile on his face, "Alright, now it's time for my monsters to enter the stage, here we go". He drew his next card and looked at it, "And first I activate the spell card Pendulum Exchange!"

Sawatari looked confused when Pendulum Exchange appeared on the field, "What does that card do?"

Yuya's smile grew, "It's simple, by destroying a Pendulum on my side of my field, I get to draw one card for every two scales it has, and since Kaleido Scorpion has a Scale of 4, by destroying him, I get to draw two new cards".

Yuya looked at Kaleido Scorpion, "Sorry about this pal, but I promise that you'll be back soon enough". Kaleido Scorpion looked at him before he nodded his head, he then shattered and Yuya drew two more cards.

Yuya then looked at the cards he had drawn as well as the ones that were in his hand, _I have a few things that I can do right now, however I think it would be safe to be on the defensive even while I'm going on the offensive_.

Yuya grabbed two cards in his hands, "Now I use the Scale 0 Performapal Trap Master and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale". Then the two Pendulum Zones appeared behind him and Performapal Trap Master and Timegazer Magician appeared in them and the numbers 0 and 8 appeared under them.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I activate Performapal Trap Master's Pendulum ability! By revealing one Performapal monster in my hand…" He turned the card around and revealed Drumming Kong, "Performapal Trap Master's Pendulum ability allows me to add a random trap card from my deck to my hand, of course I can't reveal the same monster in my hand twice".

A card then came out Yuya's deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, he then revealed it to Sawatari to show that it was a trap card before he placed it in his hand. He then spread out his arms with a smile, "And now the moment all of you have been waiting for! Now by using the set Scale, I can summon monsters between level 1-7 at the same time!"

The kids smiled, "It's finally here!" Tatsuya said while Futoshi threw his arms up in the air, "It's time for a Pendulum Summoning!" The audience also looked on amazed, where they about to see the rumored Pendulum Summoning with their own eyes?

The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between Trap Master and Timegazer Magician, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and five beams came from it, "First, let's welcome back Performapal Kaleido Scorpion from my extra deck". Kaleido Scorpion then reappeared on the field, Def: 2300, "And next let's also welcome Drumming Kong back". Drumming Kong then also reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

"And next is Stargazer Magician". Then Stargazer Magician appeared on the field on a knee on the field, Def: 2400, "And next is Performapal Mimic Dragon". Mimic Dragon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 0.

Yuya then held up his arm with a smile, "And now it's time for the main star to enter the stage! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared and let out a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Nico then held up his left fist with an excited smile on his face, "There it is! It's the Pendulum Summoning method that Yuya Sakaki used to beat Strong Ishijima". The audience looked on amazed and excited over seeing that the Pendulum Summoning was actually real.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And now Performapal Mimic Dragon's special ability activates, which means that since it was special summoned, its name changes to the name of another monster on the field and then gain its level, attack points and defense points, and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

A bright light then appeared from Mimic Dragon's body and everyone could see his shape change inside of the light. Then once the light died out, a second Odd-Eyes was standing next to Yuya, Atk & Def: 0-2500/0-2000, LV: 4-7.

Tatsuya got an excited expression on his face, "If big bro Yuya attacks with his two Odd-Eyes's or one of them together with Drumming Kong, he'll win the duel!"

Sora licked on his lollipop with a smile, "However, this is a trap to lure Yuya to attack no matter how you look at it right?"

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk. Yuya then pointed at him, "Alright, now I'll attack your life points with my Odd-Eyes". Odd-Eyes then ran towards Sawatari before he jumped up in the air and charged up an attack in his mouth.

However at that moment so revealed Sawatari his Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko card, "At this moment, I activate the special ability of my Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko, when my opponent declares an direct attack, I can send a Yousenjuu monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon it to my field".

Sawatari then placed a monster card that looked like a big eye in to his graveyard and then Ooyamabiko appeared on the field, Atk: ?.

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "It's attack points is undetermined?" Sawatari chuckled, "Ooyamabiko's attack and defense points become the same as the attacking monster's original attack points". Ooyamabiko, Atk & Def: ?-2500/?-2500. Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when he saw that Ooyamabiko's attack points was now the same as Odd-Eyes's attack points.

Sawatari then pointed at his Shrine, "And since I successfully summoned a Yousenjuu monster, I can light up a Yousen counter". A candle once against lit up on the Shrine of Trials.

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to sacrifice Odd-Eyes in order to take down my monster?"

Yuya held out his right hand towards Drumming Kong, "I'm activating Drumming Kong's special ability! Once per turn when one of my monster battles against an opposing monster, I can increase its attack points by 600". Drumming Kong at that moment hit the drums on its chest and created sound waves that hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3100.

Sawatari gritted his teeth when he saw that Odd-Eyes's attack points now surpassed his Ooyamabiko's attack points. Yuya then pointed at Ooyamabiko, "Alright Odd-Eyes, take down his Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko with Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes once again charged up his attack and unleashed it towards Ooyamabiko and it hit him in the chest, "And I'm sure that you remember Odd-Eyes's special ability right Sawatari? When Odd-Eyes battles against a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force!"

The orbs on the spikes on Odd-Eyes's back glowed and the force behind his attack increased and blasted a hole through Ooyamabiko's body before he shattered. Sawatari was sent flying screaming off of the wall and on to the ground, Sawatari LP: 4000-2800.

Nico looked at Sawatari, "Oh that must have hurt! Sawatari just received 1200 points of damage since Odd-Eyes doubled the damage".

Sawatari slowly got up, "I now activate Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko's ability! Since Ooyamabiko was destroyed in battle, I can add another one from my deck to my hand". A card came out of his deck and he revealed it to be a second Ooyamabiko.

Futoshi got a frustrated expression on his face, "Oh man! Now it will be pointless for big bro Yuya to even attack again".

Tatsuya nodded his head with a troubled expression, "Yeah, because if he attacks then Sawatari can just summon that second Ooyamabiko and then both it and big bro Yuya's monster will be destroyed".

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "No, there is one monster on Yuya's field that can take down his second Ooyamabiko, and from the look on his face, Yuya knows it too". The kids looked at Gongenzaka confused for a second before they turned towards Yuya and saw the smirk on his face.

Yuya looked at the transformed Mimic Dragon, "Are you ready buddy?" Mimic Dragon roared. Sawatari chuckled, "You fool, I can summon more than one Ooyamabiko per turn, which means that your dragon will be destroyed if you attack me right now".

Yuya's smirk grew, "No my Mimic Dragon will be fine, after all Ooyamabiko gains attack and defense points equal to the attacking monster's original attack points remember?"

Sawatari narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to…" However his eyes widened in shock as he realized what Yuya was trying to say.

Yuya nodded his head, "Looks like you finally understand, even though Mimic Dragon has become Odd-Eyes, his original attack points are zero, which means that even if you summon a second Ooyamabiko it will not gain any attack points at all".

Yuya then pointed at Sawatari, "Alright, now I attack your life points directly with my second Odd-Eyes". Mimic Dragon roared and ran towards Sawatari before he jumped up in the air and started charging up his attack.

Sawatari gritted his teeth and looked in his hand, he could summon his second Ooyamabiko in defense mode in order to protect his life points, however then he would lose it plus another monster, even if he would get to add his third Ooyamabiko to his hand, he would still lose more than he would gain.

He then looked at another card in his hand, it had an ability that could help him right now, he didn't want to do it either but it was better than losing most of his life points.

Sawatari grabbed the card in his hand and revealed it, "Now by paying 500 life points and sending Yousenjuu Taka from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your attack". Sawatari then placed the card in to his graveyard with a frustrated expression on his face, Sawatari LP: 2800-2300.

Then a large green and black hawk with razor sharp claws and red eyes appeared on the field with a screech and bean flapping its wings, sending a power gust of wind towards Mimic Dragon and knocked him out of the sky while cancelling his attack.

Mimic Dragon landed next to Yuya and let out a roar. Yousenjuu Taka then disappeared. Yuya got an impressed smile on his face, "Not bad Sawatari, however just because my battle phase is now over, don't think I'm done".

Yuya then held up his arm, "Now I overlay my two level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons in order to build the overlay network!" At that moment so turned Odd-Eyes into purple energy while the transformed Mimic Dragon turned into yellow energy and they flew up and circled each other in the air for a moment before they dove down into the vortex that appeared on the ground in front of Yuya.

"Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory! I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon then appeared on the field with a roar and with two red orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 3000.

Yuya then grabbed one of the remaining two cards in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuya looked at Sawatari with a serious expression on his face, _I couldn't see clearly, but it looked like that his Yousenjuu Taka was a Pendulum monster, I'll just have to wait and see what will happen_.

Tatsuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Huh? Why did big bro Yuya bring out Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon now?"

Yuzu looked at the kids, "In order to strengthen his defenses. With Stargazer on the field, if a Pendulum monster leaves the field he can summon it right back, also if Sawatari tries to use an effect that would make Odd-Eyes Blazing leave the field, he can use one overlay unit to negate that effect and then destroy the card that activated it".

Yuya looked at Sawatari, _If Sawatari truly watched my duel against Strong then he should know about Odd-Eyes's special ability which means he most likely won't target him with an effect that would make him leave the field like Kamaitachi's special ability. However if he targets another Pendulum monster on my field with Kamaitachi's ability I can use my Stargazer to bring it right back. He might know about Stargazer's ability since the time he stole him from me and used him against me, however maybe he didn't pay attention to what he could do since he was more interested in just being able to Pendulum Summon_.

Sawatari chuckled, "Looks like you decided to go on the defensive now huh? Of course I know about your Odd-Eyes Blazing's second special ability and I have also learned about your Stargazer's special ability to special summon back a Pendulum monster that leaves the field".

Sawatari got back up on the stone wall and looked down at Yuya with a smirk, "Alright, now it's time for Shingo Sawatari's legendary revenge duel to truly begin!" He pointed at Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki! After I'm done you'll come to fear the power of the Pendulum Summoning!" Yuya narrowed his eyes, it sure looked like he had been right about Sawatari getting his hands on Pendulum cards.

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "Yuya will come to fear the power of the Pendulum Summoning?" She looked at Yuya concerned, _Sawatari did tell us that LDS was developing Pendulum cards and we also saw Reiji Akaba use Pendulum monsters however it didn't seem like they were complete back then. Could they have finished them now?_

Masumi sighed tired, "Man, that guy really loves to narrate everything he does". Hokuto nodded his head, "Yeah, that's one of the many things I don't like about him".

Sawatari placed his fingers on his deck, "And now, behold Yuya Sakaki! It's my move now!" Sawatari looked at the card he had just drawn, "First I activate the spell card Spellbook Inside of the Pot, which means that we both get to draw three new cards now".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little, _Both of us get's to draw three more cards? Is he waiting for something, either way it might be a bad idea for him to let me draw cards as well_. Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck and drew three more cards and looked at them.

Sawatari then also drew three more cards and looked at them, he then chuckled, "Looks like this will end soon". He then placed the cards in his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I once again summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi to my field". Kamaitachi then appeared on the field again, Atk: 1600.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And since I normal summoned him, I can also normal summon Yousenjuu Kamanitachi". Kamanitachi then appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Sawatari then grabbed a third card in his hand, "And since I normal summoned Kamanitachi I can also normal summon my Kamamitachi". Kamamitachi then appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Sawatari chuckled, "And now the effect of my Shrine of Trials activates! Since I summoned three Yousenjuu monsters I can place three more Yousenjuu counters on it". Three more candles lit up on the shrine.

Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "And since there are three Yousenjuu monsters on my field now, I can activate the continuous spell card Yousenjuu Sealing of Forbidden Power".

A spell card with an image of chains surrounded by purple energy appeared on the field before the chains on the image appeared out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon who roared as he struggled to break free.

Yuya looked at his dragon shocked, "Odd-Eyes!" He then turned towards Sawatari, "What's going on here?"

Sawatari chuckled, "When I have at least three Yousenjuu monsters on my field, I can activate Yousenjuu Sealing of Forbidden Power and target one opposing monster that was special summoned from the extra deck. All of that monster's special abilities are negated, even those who are activated if it's destroyed or an effect when it leaves the field. Also if the monster is a Pendulum monster, then it will be sent to the graveyard instead of the extra deck if it's destroyed".

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, _That's not good, now I can't use Odd-Eyes's special ability to counter any effect that would make him leave the field, not to mention that if he's destroyed I can't place him in to a Pendulum Zone_.

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "However, if the monster I targeted is an extra deck monster, you'll get something in return, you see if it's a Fusion monster, you'll gain 1000 life points, if it's a Synchro monster then you get to draw one card".

Sawatari then looked at Odd-Eyes Blazing, "However, your Odd-Eyes is an Xyz monster, which means that a random spell card in your graveyard is returned to your hand".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, he looked at his graveyard, the only spell card in his graveyard was Pendulum Exchange. The card came out of the graveyard and he added it back to his hand.

Nico had a shocked expression on his face, "Sawatari has once again summoned three monsters to his field at once".

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "And now I'll attack your life points directly with Kamanitachi by cutting his attack points in half". Kamanitachi held up his sword with a smirk, Atk: 1800-900. He then swung his sword and sent a wind strike towards Yuya.

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Huh? A direct attack?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, _I thought for sure that he would target either Odd-Eyes or Stargazer with Kamaitachi's ability, even though it would help me if he targeted Odd-Eyes since I could just bring him back with Stargazer, although if he returned Stargazer to my hand, that could be prevented._

Yuya then saw an action card in a hole in the wall next to him with wooden poles meant to be used as steps leading up to it. Yuya ran up the poles and reached out to grab the action card, however at that moment so did he get hit by the wind strike and it sent him flying to the ground, Yuya LP: 3100-2200.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya!" She got a troubled expression on her face, if this continued then Sawatari could wipe out Yuya's life points by attacking directly with Kamanitachi.

Sawatari then once again chuckled as he turned towards Kamamitachi, "And next, I activate Kamamitachi's special ability! When another Yousenjuu monster on my field inflicts battle damage to the opponent, I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand".

A card came out of Sawatari's deck and he grabbed it, "The card I'll choose is the Pendulum monster Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu to my hand". He turned the card around and revealed that it was a Pendulum monster that looked like one half of a gate.

The audience looked on in shocked while Nico spoke with a shocked expression on his face, "What's this? Sawatari just added a Pendulum monster to his hand!"

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "So he really has Pendulum monsters". Gongenzaka had an expression of complete shock on his face, "No way!"

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "So I was right, he really had gotten Pendulum cards from LDS".

Sawatari then held out his hand towards his Shrine of Trials, "And next I activate the effect of my Shrine of Trials, by removing three counters from it, I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand". The fire on three candles then got blown out.

A card then came out of Sawatari's deck and he grabbed it, "The monster I'm adding to my hand is the Pendulum monster Yousenjuu Urenshinchuu". He revealed a second Pendulum monster that also looked like one half of a gate.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Now he has two Pendulum cards in his hand, which can only mean one thing…"

Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Yuya Sakaki, I told you didn't I? Pendulum Summoning would be the cause of your defeat here today".

He then held up Sarenshinchuu's and Urenshinchuu's cards with a smirk, "And now, I use the Scale 3 Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu and the Scale 5 Urenshinchuu to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He then placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them. Then the two Pendulum Zones appeared behind him and Sarenshinchuu and Urenshinchuu appeared in them while the numbers 3 and 5 appeared under them.

Yuya looked at the two Pendulum monsters, "you really did it… however with a Scale of 3 and 5, you can only summon level 4 monsters from your hand".

However Sawatari chuckled when he heard that, "Did you say that I can only summon level 4 monsters? Sorry but that's not the case, because now I activate Urenshinchuu's Pendulum ability! You see when there is another Yousenjuu monster in the other Pendulum Zone, it's scale is rises to 11". The number under Urenshinchuu then rose from 5 to 11.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he saw Urenshinchuu's Scale increase, Sawatari then held up his arm, "Which means that I can now summon monsters between level 4 and 10 at the same time, Pendulum Summon!"

A portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and a huge green tornado came down from it, "Now show yourself, O wind clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak, level 10, Mayousenjuu Daibakaze". Then a large green wolf like creature with a horn on its head while dark green winds was moving around its body appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

The audience stared in shock and so did Nico before he recovered from his shock, "W-what a shock! Sawatari really surprised everyone here by also performing a Pendulum Summoning".

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS, CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji sat in his chair with Nakajima and Reira next to him and watched the duel on the monitor, "Pendulum energy detected! The physical image levels are normal, power balance and stability is also normal". Reiji nodded his head when he heard the report.

Nakajima looked at Reiji, "President, looks like this experiment was a success". Reiji didn't answer him and just looked at the monitor at as Yuya's shocked expression appeared on it, _Now how are you going to fight against another Pendulum user when Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon has lost all of its special powers? Show me the answer Yuya Sakaki._

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Sawatari then held out his hand towards his shrine, "And since I just summoned another Yousenjuu monster, Shrine of Trials once again gains another counter". Another candle lit up.

A boy in the audience spoke in shock, "Wait, so does this mean that Yuya Sakaki isn't the only person who can Pendulum Summon?" Another kid spoke at that time, "I thought he was, but Sawatari did it right in front of us".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "Well we knew it would happen someday, however to think that someone else learned how to Pendulum Summon this quickly…"

Tatsuya had a troubled expression on his face, "And not only that, the monster he summoned is a level 10 monster".

Sawatari got a smirk on his face, "That's it, scream and cheer for me more, after all, the fun has just begun!"

Ayu got an angry expression on her face when she heard Sawatari say that, "Hey! That's big bro Yuya's line". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded their heads with frustrated expressions since they believed that Sawatari didn't deserve to use Yuya's line.

Sawatari however just looked up at the sky with a satisfied smirk on his face, "I am truly the chosen man, Neo New Sawatari!" He then looked down at Yuya, "And I don't only have Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal! I'm going beyond it!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Going beyond Pendulum Summoning?" Sawatari looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, I'm going to show everyone that I have surpassed you as a Pendulum user, I now activate Daibakaze's special ability! When he's normal or special summoned, I can return up to two cards on the field to the hand, and the cards I'm going to return to your hand is your Performapal Trap Master and your Timegazer Magician!"

A hurricane then appeared out of Daibakaze's horn and Trap Master and Timegazer got trapped in it and shielded themselves for a moment before they flew out of the Pendulum Zones and shattered.

At that moment so pressed Sawatari the image of his face down card, "We're not done yet! Now since I have Daibakaze on my field, I can activate the continuous trap card Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm!" His face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a pair of gates that was opening and revealed a village with a stormy sky above it.

A strong gust of wind came out of the trap card and hit Yuya who shielded his face to protect himself from the powerful winds that hit him.

Sawatari's smirk grew, "Now, if any cards that's not a Yousenjuu card is returned to our hands from the field they're returned to the deck instead". Yuya looked at him shocked before he looked at Timegazer and Performapal Trap Master that he had been about to return to his hand and placed them back into his deck which got shuffled.

A shocked expression appeared on Yuzu's face when she heard that, "Wait, he returned them to the deck? Is he planning to return every card Yuya play back to the deck?"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Probably, he's planning on getting rid of Yuya's cards so he won't have any chance of fighting back".

Sawatari then grabbed another card in his hand, "And that's not all, by paying 800 life points, I'll activate the continuous spell card Yousen Tornado that I drew thanks to Spellbook inside of the Pot". A spell card with the image of a horse trapped inside of a tornado appeared on the field, Sawatari LP: 2300-1500.

Sawatari looked at Yuya, "And with that I end my turn now, however don't think for a moment that you're out of danger just because my turn is over, the true terror of my deck is about to begin right now thanks to my combo!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "The true terror of your deck?"

Sawatari nodded his head with a smirk still on his face, "That's correct, now I'll show you the Sawatari Legend Combo, Yousen Lost Tornado!"

Yuya got a confused expression on his face, "Yousen Lost Tornado?"

Sawatari held out his hand towards Yuya, "Thanks to Yousen Tornado, when a Yousenjuu monster returns to my hand, I can return one of the opponent's cards to their hand, and then thanks to Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm, any non-Yousenjuu card is returned to the deck instead".

Yuya gasped in shock, "But that means…" Sawatari nodded his head, "That's right, since I normal summoned the three Kamaitachi brothers they'll return to my hand at the end phase of the turn, which means that three cards on your field will be returned to your hand thanks to Yousen Tornado. However because of Dizzying Wind's effect, they're blown back into your deck instead".

The three Kamaitachi brothers then got surrounded by tornadoes and vanished, then a tornado came out of Dizzying Wind and Yousen Tornado and flew towards Yuya's field, "The cards I'll return to your deck is Stargazer Magician, Performapal Pinch Helper and that face down card of yours". The tornadoes then hit Yuya's side of the field and Stargazer Magician, Performapal Pinch Helper and his face down card shattered.

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "More and more of Yuya's cards are disappearing from his field and returned to the deck so he can't use them any more".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuya, "However he still has Odd-Eyes and Kaleido Scorpion left on his field".

However at that moment so pointed Sawatari at Odd-Eyes Blazing, "Of course, I'm going to make him leave the stage as well! I now activate Yousenjuu Daibakaze's special ability! This card returns to my hand at the end phase of the turn it was special summoned, which means that my Yousen Lost Tornado combo activates again!"

Daibakaze roared as he got surrounded by storming winds that formed a hurricane, and once the hurricane disappeared he was gone. Then a tornado once again came out of Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm and Yousen Tornado and they hit Yuya's side of the field and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon roared, however he was powerless to protect himself because of the chains wrapped around him and he shattered.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's card and placed it back into his extra deck. Sawatari chuckled, "So what do you think? This tornado combo catches all of the opponent's cards in dizzying winds and returns them to the deck that's Sawatari's Legend Combo, the Yousen Lost Tornado! Even your big tough Xyz monster Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon couldn't resist this combo".

Sawatari then held out his hand towards Yousen Sealing of Forbidden Power, "Speaking of him, since your dragon has left the field, Yousen Sealing of Forbidden Power is also destroyed since the targeted monster has left the field". The spell card then shattered and Sawatari placed it in to his graveyard.

Hokuto looked at the duel with a somewhat impressed expression on his face, "In other words, he has sealed Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summoning then?" Yaiba nodded his head, "That's a pretty decent strategy actually, especially considering it's Sawatari who came up with it".

Masumi who had had a shocked expression on her face closed her eyes with a sight, "However, his naming this time was awful, however when is it actually good?"

Sawatari laughed as he looked down at Yuya, "I'm Neo New Sawatari! I'm the man that will give birth to a legend! Now finally Urenshinchuu's Pendulum ability ends which means its Pendulum Scale returns to normal". The number under Urenshinchuu then returned to 5.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima looked at Reiji, "That's the Pendulum sealing technique you taught him president, he even managed to pull off the part to return Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon to the extra deck".

Reiji looked at the monitor, "Pendulum monsters have the power to revive themselves during the next turn if they're returned to the hand or destroyed and that's their greatest power. However if they're returned to the deck, they can't be summoned back to the field". He looked at Yuya who once again appeared on the monitor, _Let's see if you can get out of this situation Yuya Sakaki._

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Nico had a shocked expression on his face, "Almost all of Yuya Sakaki's cards have been returned to the deck and he has only one monster left".

Sawatari looked down at Yuya with a confident smirk on his face, "This duel will end during my next turn, now show me your final struggles!"

Gongenzaka got a troubled expression on his face when he saw Yuya looking down at the ground, "This isn't good, it looks like Yuya has given up". He then shouted at Yuya, "Yuya, if you're a man, don't give up until the end!"

The kids nodded their heads, "That's right big bro Yuya! You still have cards in your hand that can help you turn things around so don't give up".

However Yuzu then noticed something, "Wait is Yuya…" She looked closer and saw a smile on his face, "Yuya is smiling!" The others looked at her shocked before looking at Yuya and saw that she was right.

Yuya look up at Sawatari with a smile on his face, _I'm in a really difficult situation, right now I have nothing in my hand that can really help me out of this situation, so I wonder, why do I feel so excited right now?_

Sawatari then spoke again, "It's time that we finish this once and for all!"

Yuya looked at him while his smile grew, "Finish this? Don't be ridicules, this duel has just begun". Sawatari got a shocked expression on his face when he saw that Yuya seemed to be happy and enjoy this duel despite of the difficult situation he was in.

Yuya looked at his hand, he had a way to use Sawatari's combo against him, however with the hand he had right now Sawatari would be able to wipe out the rest of his life points before that could happen _I need one more card in order to survive this turn but the odds of me drawing it is pretty low, however I have a way to increase the odds of drawing it and then have Pendulum Exchange as a backup in case it doesn't work_.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card, "At this moment, I activate the special ability of Performapal Mimic Dragon that got sent to my graveyard along with Odd-Eyes when Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon left the field".

Sawatari got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what? He has another special ability that activates in the graveyard?"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, if Mimic Dragon is in my graveyard during my standby phase, I can send two Performapal monsters from my hand to my graveyard in order to return two monsters that's in my graveyard to my deck and then I get to draw two new cards, however I can't normal or special summon the monsters I returned to the deck during the turn I draw them and I can't place them in to the Pendulum Zones either".

Yuya grabbed two cards in his hand and revealed them and it was Performapal Hip Hippo and Performapal Trampolynx, "I send these two to my graveyard in order to return Mimic Dragon and Odd-Eyes to my deck".

Yuya placed Hip Hippo and Trampolynx in to his graveyard and then grabbed Mimic Dragon and Odd-Eyes came out of it and placed them back into his deck which got shuffled.

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now I draw two more cards". He drew two cards and looked at them, he placed one in his hand while he grabbed another card in his hand, "And now I place two cards face down". Two cards appeared on Yuya's side of the field.

Yuya then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I end my turn by summoning Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode". Skeeter Skimmer then appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Yuya then used the poles in the wall to get up on to the top of the wall behind him and then jumped down into the castle yard before he ran towards the temple up on the mountain, "Now let's go Sawatari, after all like you said before, the fun has just begun!"

Two boys in the audience looked on with amazed expressions on their faces, "I came here just because I wanted to see a Pendulum Summoning, but this duel is really turning out to be amazing".

The boy next to him nodded his head, "I never expected that both of them would be able to Pendulum Summon".

Yuzu looked at Yuya who ran up towards the temple, "Yuya! You're still in this match".

Gongenzaka nodded his head and held up his right fist, "That's right Yuya! Open up a path to victory with your own strength!"

Sawatari chuckled, "I have to praise you for not losing hope and is looking for an action card, however everything that awaits you is despair!"

Yuya looked over his left shoulder as he kept running, _That's what I want you to think, what I really want you to do is return my face down cards to my deck, because the moment you do then I'll be able to use your own Yousen Lost Tornado combo against you_.

Sawatari then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and his smirk grew, _Alright, I just drew my other ace monster!_ He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand to my field in attack mode". A tornado then appeared on the field and Kamaitachi then appeared out of it, Atk: 1600.

Sawatari then grabbed two more cards in his hand, "And you know what that means, thanks to his special ability I can now summon Yousenjuu Kamanitachi from my hand, and then by using his ability I can also summon Yousenjuu Kamamitachi from my hand".

Another tornado then appeared on the field and Kamanitachi appeared out of it, Atk: 1800. Then a third tornado appeared on the field and Kamamitachi appeared out of it, Atk: 1500.

Sawatari then held out his hand, "And next the effect of Shrine of Trials activates! For every Yousenjuu monster I summon, I can light up a Yousen counter". At that moment three more candles lit up.

Sawatari looked at Yuya, "Yuya Sakaki, while you have been running around looking for an action card, I have been preparing my field in order to end this duel right here and now!"

Yuya didn't answer him since he had finally reached the ruined temple, he looked around and found the staircase leading up, "Over there!" He then ran around the large hole in the floor and ran over to the staircase and ran up it.

Sawatari chuckled, _You're struggling in vain, this turn will be the end of you. I know that you're trying to distract me with those face down cards in order to make he hesitate, however it won't work, and while I can't use Kamaitachi's effect to get rid of face down cards, I still have a way to get rid of both your face down cards and Kaleido Scorpion at the same time_.

Sawatari then held up his hand towards Urenshinchuu, "Now I activate the Pendulum ability! Since I have another Yousenjuu monster in the other Pendulum Zone, I can increase Urenshinchuu's Scale to 11 for this turn". Then the number under Urenshinchuu once again increased to 11.

Sawatari chuckled, "Now I can summon monsters between level 4 and 10 at the same time". He held up his arm, "Pendulum Summon!"

The portal appeared in the sky and two beams came down, "O wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak! Come forth, level 10, Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!" Daibakaze then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

"And now come forth, blue dragon that control the storming winds, level 8, Yousenjuu Seiryuu". A tornado then appeared on the field and out of it came a long blue serpentine dragon who roared, Atk: 2800.

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "He summoned two high level monsters this time?"

Sawatari then held up his hand towards his shrine, "And now since I summoned two more Yousenjuu monsters, two more Yousen counters lights up on the Shrine of Trials". Two more candles lit up on the shrine.

Sawatari held out his hand towards Seiryuu, "And next Yousenjuu Seiryuu's special ability activates! When he's Pendulum Summoned I can return one card on my opponent's field to their hand and then I can return a Yousenjuu monster from my graveyard back to my hand, and I choose to return your Kaleido Scorpion to your hand". Seiryuu opened his mouth and unleashed a tornado towards Kaleido Scorpion behind Yuya and hit him with full force, shattering him.

Sawatari then held out his hand towards Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm, "And now thanks to the effect of Dizzying Wind, your Kaleido Scorpion is returned to your deck". Yuya grabbed Kaleido Scorpion's card and placed it back into his deck which got shuffled.

A card then came out of Sawatari's deck and he grabbed it, "And next, I return the Pendulum monster Yousenjuu Take from my graveyard back to my hand". Sawatari revealed the card and placed it in his hand.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "So I was right about it being a Pendulum monster".

Sawatari then looked at Daibakaze, "Also as you already know, Daibakaze's special ability also work on face down cards".

Shuzo got a worried expression on his face, "This is bad! He's going to get rid of Yuya's face down cards".

Sawatari held out his hand, "Now I activate Daibakaze's special ability, I return two cards on the field to the owner's hand, so say good bye to your two face down cards!"

A tornado appeared around Daibakaze's horn and he unleashed it towards Yuya and Yuya covered his face while his two face down cards flew away before they shattered, Yuya got a smile on his face, "Alright, he did just as I wanted".

Sawatari then held out his hand towards Dizzying Wind again, "And now, the effect of my Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm activates once again, which means that both of your face down cards are returned to your deck instead of your hand, which means that this is the end!"

Sawatari pointed towards the temple which Yuya was in, "Too bad for you Yuya Sakaki! Your precious face downs were useless".

Shuzo, Yoko, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, the kids and Sora looked on worried, hoping that Yuya would have a way out of this situation.

Yuya then jumped out of a hole in the roof and landed on it and looked at Sawatari with a smile, "Actually I'm fine with you returning them to my deck, in fact I was hoping that you would". Sawatari got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that.

Yuya grabbed the two face down cards and revealed them, one of them was Performapal Great Escape and the other one was a trap card with the image of Hip Hippo with a mask on his face and a cape walking towards A masquerade party along with Cheer Mole dressed as a fairy while Salutiger was guarding the door.

The cards you returned to my deck were Performapal Masquerade and Performapal Great Escape! And then Performapal Masquerade leaves the field due to a card effect, the names of all monsters currently on the field becomes Performapal until your next standby phase". He then placed both of them into his deck which then got shuffled.

Sawatari got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "Say what?" He looked down and saw how the word Yousenjuu and Mayousenjuu in Daibakaze's case in his monsters names got replaced with Performapal.

Nico got a shocked expression on his face, "W-what is this? Sawatari got rid of Yuya Sakaki's face down cards, however that activated the effect of one of those cards and turned Sawatari's monsters into Performapal monsters!"

A video image of Sawatari appeared out of Yuya's Duel Disk and he looked at Yuya with a frustrated expression on his face, "Why you… you planned this from the beginning! You wanted me to return your face down cards to your deck so you could use this effect against me".

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, while Yousenjuu monsters aren't affected by Dizzying Wind, now your monsters aren't Yousenjuu monsters at the moment, which means..."

Yuzu got a smile on her face, "Which means that once this turn ends, Sawatari's monsters will be returned to the deck instead of going back to his hand".

Tatsuya got an excited expression on his face, "I see, that's why big bro Yuya wanted Sawatari to return Performapal Masquerade to the deck so this effect could be activated".

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "And now thanks to the effect of Performapal Masquerade, we also get to draw two cards each from our decks".

Sawatari gritted his teeth before he chuckled, "You're actually not half-bad Yuya". Sawatari then placed his fingers on his deck and drew two more cards and looked at them.

Yuya smiled, "You're pretty good as well". He then drew his two cards and looked at them and got a shocked expression on his face, he then placed them in his hand, he then looked at Sawatari, "And next…"

However Sawatari interrupted him here, "However, do you really think that you'll last until the end phase of this turn?"

He then looked at Kamaitachi, "I can't use my Kamaitachi's ability now since my monsters aren't Yousenjuu monsters anymore, however I still have more than enough attack power to end things here and now".

He then pointed at Skeeter Skimmer, "Now Kamaitachi, attack his Skeeter Skimmer now". Kamaitachi spun his sickle with the chain before he tossed it towards Skeeter Skimmer.

Yuya held out his hand, "I activate Performapal Skeeter Skimmer's special ability! Once per turn I can switch this monster to defense mode and then negate one of your attacks". Skeeter Skimmer, Def: 1500. Kamaitachi then pulled the chain on his sickle and pulled it back in to his hand with a frustrated expression.

Sawatari, "I am fully aware of your monster's ability, however like you said, it can only negate one attack per turn, which means that Kamamitachi can now take it out". Kamamitachi then surrounded itself with wind and jumped towards Skeeter Skimmer before it slashed it with its dagger, destroying the monster.

Sawatari laughed, "This is the end Yuya". He then jumped off of the wall while Daibakaze unleashed a tornado from his horn which Sawatari landed on and then used to jumped up on Daibakaze's head, "And now, I'll attack your life points directly with Daibakaze and Seiryuu". Both Daibakaze and Seiryuu roared while Daibakaze surrounded himself with wind before he ran toward Yuya with Seiryuu not far behind him.

Yuzu and the others shielded themselves from the powerful wind that Daibakaze was releasing, "This is crazy! He's attacking with both of them at the same time? That's overkill!"

Yuya pulled his goggles down over his eyes, "This won't be the end!" He then quickly jumped down the hole in the roof and got down in to the temple again. Sawatari had an insane smile on his face, "I already told you, this is the end!" Daibakaze then roared as he turned around and swung his tail and sent a tornado towards the temple while Seiryuu unleashed a tornado from its mouth towards the temple as well.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu both looked on in horror when they saw how both of the tornadoes collided with the temple, knowing that the damage building wouldn't be able to withstand it, "Yuya!" Then all of them saw how the temple collapsed after being hit by two powerful tornadoes, "Noooo!" Yuzu screamed in horror since she believed that Yuya had been crushed when the temple collapsed, she then covered her face as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Tatsuya also had a worried expression on his face, "Big bro Yuya, please tell me he's okay". Ayu looked like she was about to cry as well, "He has to be, he just has to be okay".

Yoko also had a worried expression on her face, "Yuya…" She really hoped that her son had managed to somehow get out of the temple before it collapsed.

Sawatari chuckled as he looked down from the top of Daibakaze's head, "You've lost Yuya Sakaki".

However at that moment they heard the sound of snapping fingers. Yuzu looked up and gasped in shock when she saw a figure on the top of a watch tower. Spotlights then fell on the tower and everyone saw Yuya standing on top of it, "What's this? It's Yuya Sakaki!"

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "That guy, he managed to survive that somehow".

Sawatari looked at Yuya shocked, "T-that's impossible! You should've lost when you got hit by my double direct attack, did you managed to get an action card in the last second or something?"

Yuya chuckled and held up an action card, "Sure I managed to find an action card, but it wasn't anything I could use, however I didn't need to use one either since you had already made sure that I was protected this turn".

Sawatari narrowed his eyes, "I made sure you were protected? What do you…" However at that moment his eyes widened in shock, "Don't tell me…"

Yuya nodded his head, "That's right, when my Performapal Great Escape trap card leaves the field due to an effect, in order words when you returned it to my deck earlier, I take no battle damage or effect damage this turn".

A few girls in the audience looked at Yuya with amazed expressions on their faces, "Amazing, he's like an escape artist!" Then a boy in the audience placed his hands around his mouth, "Nice one!"

Yuya smiled and bowed his head a little when he heard how the audience cheered over his escape performance. However he then looked up shocked when he heard Sawatari's voice, "Stop messing around! You're not allowed to excite the crowd like that!"

Yuya turned towards Sawatari with a frustrated expression, "This is MY dueling style! Making the audience excited and also putting smiles on their faces".

Sawatari gritted his teeth before he held out his arm, "Well, I will be the one who gets the last cheers, I now activate the effect of Shrine of Trials! By removing three Yousen counters I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand".

The fire of three of the seven lit candles then got blown out before a card came out of Sawatari's deck. Sawatari grabbed the card and revealed it, "I now add my second Kamaitachi to my hand, and with that I now end my turn".

Yuya then bowed with a smile, "Now then, your monsters have shown us a fantastic performance up until now, but now I must ask them to leave the stage". Sawatari gritted his teeth as he grabbed the five monster cards on his Duel Disk as all five of his monsters got surrounded by wind before they vanished.

Sawatari held up Yousenjuu Seiryuu's card, "Just like Daibakaze, Yousenjuu Seiryuu returns to my hand at the end phase of the turn it was special summoned, also since no Yousenjuu monster was returned to my hand during the end phase of my turn, Yousen Tornado is destroyed". Yousen Tornado then shattered.

Sawatari then looked up at Urenshinchuu, "And since the turn is over, Urenshinchuu's Pendulum ability ends and its Pendulum Scale return to normal". The number under Urenshinchuu then decreased to 5 again.

Nico held up his mike with his left hand while he held a fan in his right one, "Now then, Sawatari's monster's won't return to his hand, instead they will be returned to his deck since thanks to Yuya Sakaki's trap card, they weren't Yousenjuu monsters when they returned to his hand".

Sawatari gritted his teeth as he placed his five monsters back into his deck which then got shuffled.

Yuya looked at Sawatari with a smile, "Looks like both of our fields have gotten pretty lonely". Sawatari looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Oh don't worry, I'll make things lively again during my next turn, but first, make your move".

Yuya nodded his head, "Of course, now I draw!" Yuya drew his next card and looked at it, "Sweet, now I activate this, the spell card Miracle Pendulum Draw! With this card I can send a random Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck in order to draw one card for every level it has".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, he then turned the card around, "And the card I'm sending to my extra deck is Performapal Silver Claw, which means I get to draw four new cards".

Yuya then drew four new cards and looked at them. Two boys in the audience had excited smiles on their faces, "Now unless you count the action card, he has nine cards in his hand, is he going to Pendulum Summon again?"

Yuya then looked at Sawatari, "However, I can't Pendulum Summon during the turn I activated Miracle Pendulum Draw".

The boys in the audience got a disappointed expression on his face, "What? He can't Pendulum Summon because he used that spell card?"

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand and revealed it to be Drumming Kong, "Next since neither of us has any monsters on our fields, I can normal summon Performapal Drumming Kong by reducing its level by one". Drumming Kong then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600, LV: 5-4.

Yuya then jumped on Drumming Kong's back, "Alright buddy, attack Sawatari's life points directly". Drumming Kong then ran on all four towards Sawatari while he had Yuya on his back

Sawatari gritted his teeth, "So you're going on the attack huh?" He looked at the six cards in his hand, two of them were his remaining two Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko, one was his second Kamamitachi, the fourth was his Yousenjuu Taka and then he had a second Yousenjuu Wind of the Yousen Realm and the final card was the was a second Yousenjuu Sealing of Forbidden Power.

Sawatari gritted his teeth, he knew that he either needed to discard Yousenjuu Taka again in order to negate the attack or summon one of the Ooyamabikos, he then made his decision.

He grabbed a card in his hand and revealed it to be Ooyamabiko, "Now I activate Ooyamabiko's special ability! By sacrificing my second Ooyamabiko I can special summon my third one from my hand".

He placed one of the two Ooyamabikos in to his graveyard and then the third one appeared on the field, "And now his attack and defense points become equal to the attacking monster's original attack points", Ooyamabiko, Atk & Def: 0-1600/0-1600.

Sawatari then pointed at his shrine, "Not to mention that since I just summoned a Yousenjuu monster another Yousen counter lights up on the Shrine of Trials!" Then a fifth candle on the shrine lit up.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "Then I guess I activate my Drumming Kong's special ability! When a monster on my field battles against opposing monster, that monster's attack points are increased by 600 until the end of the battle phase!"

Drumming Kong then jumped up in the air before the drums on his shoulders clanged a few times, Atk: 1600-2200. Sawatari gritted his teeth since he knew that this would happen. Drumming Kong then hit the drums on his chest and created sound waves that hit Ooyamabiko and destroyed him, Sawatari covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, Sawatari LP: 1500-900.

Nico got a huge smile on his face as Drumming Kong landed on the mountain path again, "Amazing! Yuya Sakaki managed to avoid certain defeat and is now going on the attack and is inflicting damage to Sawatari!"

Yuya jumped off of Drumming Kong, "Now since the battle phase is over, Drumming Kong's special ability ends", Drumming Kong, Atk: 2200-1600.

Yuya then grabbed then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate this, the spell card Magical Thunder! Now by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy one card on the field".

Yuya grabbed the action card in his hand which was Miracle, "Now I discard the action card I picked up earlier in order to destroy Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm".

Yuya then placed Miracle in to his graveyard and then a lightning strike came down and struck Sawatari's trap card and destroyed it, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration.

Yuya then grabbed four other cards in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing four cards face down".

Yuzu got a smile on her face, "That's good, now Yuya's cards won't be returned to the deck if they're returned to his hand from the field".

Sawatari glared at Yuya for a moment before he took a deep breath and then looked at the audience with a smile, "You all were disappointed that he didn't Pendulum Summon right? Well don't worry, I'm about to show you an elegant Pendulum Summoning right now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, "It's my turn now!" He looked at it and saw that it was Yousenjuu Kamanitachi.

Sawatari then looked at Yuya, "Now I activate the effect the effect of Shrine of Trials! Now I remove three Yousen counters in order to add Mayousenjuu Daibakaze to my hand once again!" The fire on three candles then got blown out and a card came out of Sawatari's deck and he revealed it to be Daibakaze.

Nico got a smile on his face, "Daibakaze is now back in Sawatari's hand! Is he about to summon Pendulum Summon it?"

Everyone in the audience got excited when they heard this and started chanting, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!"

Sawatari made a pose while he held up his arm in the air, "That's it! Scream louder, cheer more and more, keep cheering for me!"

However he then looked at Yuya with a concerned expression on his face, _However, I'm a bit concerned about those face down cards, I don't know if they have an effect that activates when they leave the field, and even if the odd for it is low, he could have drawn either Performapal Masquerade or Performapal Great Escape again. I doubt he drew both of them again, but still, it's too risky to go all out and Pendulum Summon Daibakaze since he will return to my hand at the end of the turn he was special summoned, and while he won't return to the deck this time, it's still risky._

Sawatari got a smirk on his face, "Here we go, I currently have a set scale of 3 and 5, which means I can summon level 4 monsters".

Hokuto got a shocked expression on his face, "Wait, he's not going to use Urenshinchuu's Pendulum ability to raise its Scale?" Masumi also looked at Sawatari shocked, "He's not going to summon Daibakaze?"

Sawatari held up his arm, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, wind-slicing blades and wings". The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came out of it, "Come forth, Yousenjuu Kamaitachi". Kamaitachi then appeared on the field Atk: 1600, "Kamanitachi", Kamanitachi then also appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Sawatari then held out his arm, "And next is the Pendulum monster Yousenjuu Taka!" Yousenjuu Taka then appeared on the field with a screeched, Atk: 1700.

Sawatari then held out his arm towards Taka, "Next I activate Yousenjuu Taka's special ability! When he's special summoned I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose the Pendulum monster Yousenjuu Seiryuu". A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and revealed it to be Seiryuu.

Sawatari then held up his arm, "And since this counts as one summoning, only one Yousen counter lights up on the Shrine of Trials". A candle then lit up on the shrine.

Sawatari then pointed at Drumming Kong, "And now it's time for the climax! I now activate Kamaitachi's special ability, so since I have another Yousenjuu monster I can return one face up card on your field to your hand, now disappear Drumming Kong!"

Kamaitachi swung his sickle towards Drumming Kong and sent a slash of wind towards him. However Yuya pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast! I now activate a card you should recognize, the continuous trap card Performapal Masquerade".

Sawatari gritted his teeth, "You really drew one of them again?"

Yuya nodded his head with a smile, "That's right, now I can equip this card to one monster on my field, that monsters is now also treated as a Performapal monster and gains 500 extra attack points, also while it's equipped with this card it's unaffected by card effects".

Drumming Kong then jumped out of the way of the wind slash and it destroyed the mountain path behind him and Yuya, Atk: 1600-2100. Sawatari jumped on the spot frustrated, "Don't move out of the way like that".

Nico looked at the scene, "Yuya Sakaki managed to avoid losing Drumming Kong, however his only escape path has now been sealed off". Yuya looked behind him an looked at the rift that had been made in the path way.

Sawatari gritted his teeth, "However I still have my backup plan!" He grabbed a card in his hand, "I now sacrifice both Kamaitachi and Kamanitachi in order to summon Mayousenjuu Daibakaze in attack mode". Daibakaze then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000. Sawatari held out his hand towards the shrine, "And his appearance lights up another Yousen counter on the Shrine of Trials!" Another candle then lit up.

Masumi had a confused expression on her face, "He summoned Daibakaze by sacrificing Kamaitachi and Kamanitachi instead of Pendulum Summon it?"

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "I now activate Daibakaze's ability to return up to two cards to the owner's hand. Also while I can't target your Drumming Kong thanks to Performapal Masquerade, I can target your other cards, however since getting rid of your trap card might held you since then we both get to draw two cards, I'm gonna leave it alone for now and just go for two of your three remaining face down cards".

A tornado came formed around Daibakaze's horn and he unleashed it towards Yuya's field and both Yuya and Drumming Kong shielded their faces from the powerful winds while two of Yuya's three face down cards got blown right back to his hand.

Sawatari narrowed his eyes when he saw the smile on Yuya's face, "Why are you smiling? You're in a pretty tough spot right now, you know that right?"

Yuya's smile grew larger, "Yes I know, however… the audience is excited!" Sawatari looked at him confused, "Our unpredictable duel has gotten the audience really hyped, I have found new possibilities, so I can't help that I'm enjoying this".

Sawatari looked at him for a moment before he closed his eyes while he chuckled, "I can't help that I'm enjoying it as well". Yuya looked at him shocked and Sawatari looked at him with a smirk, "I will be able to defeat you in front of such a large and excited crowd".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "I told you didn't I Sawatari? I won't let you end this so easily! This show has more to offer the audience after all".

Sawatari chuckled and pointed at Drumming Kong, "Now Daibakaze, attack his Drumming Kong". Daibakaze roared before he unleashed a tornado from his horn towards Drumming Kong.

Yuya held out his hand, "I activate Drumming Kong's special ability, when one of my monsters battles against an opposing monster, I can increase its attack points by 600 until the end of the battle phase". Drumming Kong hit the drums on his chest, Atk: 2100-2700. Drumming Kong then got hit by the tornado and got destroyed. Yuya shielded himself while he was being pushed towards the rift in the path way. He managed to stop right at edge, Yuya LP: 2200-1900. Yuya grabbed Drumming Kong's card. "The destroyed Drumming Kong is sent to the extra deck". He then placed it in to his extra deck.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "And since the equipped monster has left the field, Performapal Masquerade is destroyed". Yuya's trap card then shattered and Yuya placed it in to his graveyard.

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "Alright Taka, attack his life points directly!" Yousenjuu Taka screeched before it flapped with its wings and sent wind slashes towards Yuya who jumped forward right before they hit the ground where he had been standing and sent him flying on the ground, Yuya LP: 1900-200.

Sawatari grabbed the second Dizzying Wind in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down and end my turn, and now since it's the end phase, Yousenjuu Taka returns to my hand since it was special summoned".

Yousenjuu Taka then screeched before it got surrounded by storming winds and then vanished before Sawatari added its card back to his hand.

Yuya looked at Daibakaze who remained on the field, Sawatari got a smirk on his face, "I told you I had a backup plan, Daibakaze remains on the field if I tribute summon him".

Hokuto got a look of understanding on his face, "Now I understand, Daibakaze returns to the hand at the end of the turn when it was special summoned, so in order to avoid it he tribute summoned it so it would remain on the field in case Sakaki had a counter move ready".

Masumi nodded her head, "He made the right strategic move by doing so". Yaiba also nodded his head, "And he also seems to have pretty fun out there…"

Then all three of them got troubled expressions on their faces and said, "Even though he's Sawatari!"

Nico who was watching the intense duel in suspense snapped out of it and held up his mike, "Yuya Sakaki used his monster's ability to lower the damage when it got destroyed, however after receiving the direct attack from Yousenjuu Taka he's down to 200 life points".

The audience was looking at the duel with excited expressions on their faces, "Amazing, this duel is really intense". A boy in the audience said with a smile.

One of the boys from earlier had a really excited expression on his face, "Do you think Sakaki will use Pendulum Summoning this turn?" The boy next to him nodded his head with a smile, "He most likely will, he has six cards in his hand after all".

The two of them started chanting, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" And soon the entire audience was chanting it as well. Sawatari looked at the audience with a smile and closed his eyes, "Make your move, entertainment duelist". Yuya looked at Sawatari shocked.

Sawatari then held out his hand towards the audience, "You hear them right? All of them are chanting for it, everyone in the stadium is really excited right now because of our duel, and they want to see more from us".

Sawatari then pointed at Yuya, "Come on it's your move now, and if you call yourself an entertainer, you must do your best to excite them even more".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Of course". He then held out his arms and the spotlights fell on him, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm sorry for the wait, now then, I'm down to my last 200 life points, which means that this turn will most likely be my last, so I will give you the best performance I can, now then, are you all ready for an Pendulum Summon?"

The audience at the same time shouted, "Yes we are!"

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then let's do this, I draw!" He drew his next card and saw that he had just drawn his Performapal Trump Witch, "Alright, I got just the last piece I needed".

He then grabbed another card in his hand and revealed it with his Trump Witch, "Now, I use the Scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the Scale 4 Trump Witch in order to set the Pendulum Scale". He then placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

Then the two Pendulum Zones appeared behind him and Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 4 appeared under them.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And next I activate Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability! If there is another card in my other Pendulum Zone then it'll increase its Scale, and since Trump Witch's Scale is 4, it's increased by 4". The number under Trump with them increased to 8.

Yuya got a smile on his face, "And that means that I now can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time!"

The audience cheered when they heard that before they began chanting again, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!"

The large Pendulum appeared in the sky and swung between Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw and arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal then appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came out of it, "First return from the extra deck, Performapal Silver Claw". Silver Claw then appeared on the field and howled, Atk: 1800, "And next is your turn, so return Performapal Drumming Kong". Drumming Kong then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

"And finally the main star, come forth with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuzu got a huge smile on her face when she saw Odd-Eyes, "He must have drawn Odd-Eyes earlier". The kids then cheered, "Go for it big bro Yuya".

Yuya then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I activate this card from my hand, go Odd-Eyes Fusion".

Sawatari's eyes widened when he heard the name of the card, "Wait, did you say Odd-Eyes Fusion? Don't tell me…"

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "Yes, I'm about to Fusion Summon! And the two monsters I'm gonna fuse is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw". Odd-Eyes roared before he and Silver Claw got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

"Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the prideful silver wolf and give birth to a new power, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Masumi got a shocked expression when she saw Beast-Eyes, "No way! He has learned how to use Fusion Summoning as well?"

Yaiba also had a shocked expression on his face, "But, wouldn't that mean that he now can use both Fusion Summoning and Xyz Summoning?"

Hokuto gritted his teeth, "That guy, he seems to have gotten stronger since I dueled against him".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face when he saw Yuya summon Beast-Eyes and the word Pendulum Fusion appeared on the monitor, "A Fusion Summon that used Pendulum monsters as Fusion materials?"

Reiji got a smile on his face, "Oh? You have mastered Fusion Summoning now as well? Looks like you've evolved quite a bit since we faced each other Yuya Sakaki".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Yuya then pressed the image of his face down card and it got flipped face up, "And next I activate this, the trap card Pendulum Reborn! Now thanks to this card I can special summon either one face up Pendulum monster in my extra deck or a Pendulum monster in my graveyard".

Yuya held up his hand in the air, "Now return to my side, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Nico had an excited smile on his face, "W-what is this? Yuya Sakaki didn't just summon an evolved form of his ace monster, he also brought back his ace monster back from his extra deck".

Sawatari looked at Beast-Eyes with a shocked expression on his face before he got a smirk on his face, "Looks like you're just full of surprises Yuya, never expected that you would learn how to Fusion Summon as well. Now let's finish this!"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Mayousenjuu Daibakaze now". Odd-Eyes ran towards Daibakaze, Sawatari looked at him, "So you attacked with him first huh?"

Yuya's smile just grew bigger, "Now Drumming Kong's special ability activates! Once per turn if one of my monsters battles against an opposing monster, it gains 600 attack points during the battle phase". Drumming Kong hit the drums on his chest and the sound waves hit Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3100.

Yuya pointed at Daibakaze, "Alright Odd-Eyes, attack him with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes charged up his attack and fired it towards Daibakaze and hit him in the chest, "And now Odd-Eyes's special ability activates! The battle damage is doubled!"

Sawatari held out his hand, "Not so fast, I now activate Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu's Pendulum ability! I can destroy this card in order to negate Daibakaze's destruction!" Sarenshinchuu then shattered and the Pendulum Zone disappeared, Sawatari LP: 900-700.

Nico had an amazed expression on his face, "Amazing, Sawatari managed to save his ace monster by using Sarenshinchuu's Pendulum ability!"

Sawatari sighed relieved, _Now if he wants to win he has to send his Beast-Eyes to attack Daibakaze which would destroy them both, then if he attacks with Drumming Kong I can discard Taka and pay 500 life points in order to negate the attack_.

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Great move Sawatari, but I'm not done yet" He then jumped up on Beast-Eyes and grabbed a hold of his horns, "Now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!" Beast-Eyes roared and ran towards Daibakaze.

Sawatari had a smirk on his face since he had predicted that. However at that moment so grabbed Yuya a card in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Big Return!"

Yuzu's eyes widened when she heard that, "Wait Big Return? Didn't he use it against you in your duel Gongenzaka?"

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "Yes he did, it allows him to use a once per turn effect a second time during the same turn, and I'm pretty sure we all know which effect he's going to reuse".

Yuya held out his hand towards Drumming Kong, "With Big Return's effect, I can use Drumming Kong's special ability a second time this turn, which means that since Beast-Eyes declared an attack at your Daibakaze, I can now increase his attack points by 600". Drumming Kong hit the drums on his chest once again and the sound waves hit Beast-Eyes, Atk: 3000-3600.

Sawatari took a step backwards in shock, now Daibakaze would be the only one that would get destroyed and then he would only have 100 life points left, which means that he wouldn't be able to use Taka's special ability.

He looked around and saw two action cards on a piece of the roof of the collapsed temple, he ran over to Daibakaze and jumped up on its right paw before he launched him towards the roof, Yuya who saw this also jumped towards the roof while he looked at Beast-Eyes, "Now attack with Hell Dive Burst".

Beast-Eyes jumped up in the air and unleashed a stream of flames that took the shape of his head and roared towards Daibakaze. Sawatari and Yuya managed to grab an action card each right before Beast-Eyes attack hit Daibakaze in the chest and a massive explosion appeared.

The kids sat and waited in suspense, however once the smoke cleared they got shocked to see that Daibakaze was still on the field, "No way! How?"

Sawatari sighed, "Man I sure got lucky there, the card I picked up was the action card Miracle! With it I negated Daibakaze's destruction and cut the damage I took in half". Sawatari LP: 700-400.

Yuya looked at him with a smile, "I agree, you were pretty lucky, however you could have been even luckier if you had gotten this card". Yuya held up the card he had picked up and revealed it to be Evasion. Sawatari gritted his teeth when he realized he could've negated Beast-Eyes's attack if he had just picked it up instead.

Yuya looked at his field, _I hoped that I could end this with Beast-Eyes, however it seems like I need to Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon and then attack Daibakaze with him which means that both of them will get destroyed_.

Yuya held up his arm, "Now…" However at that moment so glowed his Pendulum slightly and he gasped.

VISION,

Storming winds were all around Yuya and then in the middle of them he saw a creature with a red eye and a green eye that had four thin wings on its back. The creature looked at Yuya. Yuya also looked at it and a smile appeared on his face, "I understand, you want to fight right? Then I'll summon you right now".

END OF VISION,

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "It's time to finish this right here and now Sawatari". Sawatari looked at him confused while Yuya pointed at Trump Witch, "I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum ability! Once per turn during my main phase or my battle phase, I can target monsters on my field on my field in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

Sawatari got a shocked expression on his face, "W-what? Another Fusion Summon, and doing it during your battle phase?"

Tatsuya got a confused expression on his face, "But the only other Fusion monster big bro Yuya has is Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and in order to summon him he needs a spellcaster monster".

Yuzu looked at them, "Actually, Yuya has a third Fusion monster whose name is Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon".

The kids looked at her shocked, "Huh? He has a third one?" Gongenzaka, Sora, Yoko and Shuzo also looked at her shocked since they hadn't heard anything about this third Fusion dragon.

Yuzu nodded her head, "It's a Fusion-Pendulum monster that requires Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and another level 5 or higher dragon in order to summon, I believe that Yuya brought back Odd-Eyes in case he needed to summon Odd-Eyes Darkflame in order to win".

Yuya held out his arms, "And the monsters I'm gonna fuse are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon… and Performapal Drumming Kong".

A yellow beam then came out of Trump Witch's staff and flew down in to the ground and a vortex appeared and Odd-Eyes and Drumming Kong got sucked into it, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the chest pounding sage of the forest in order to unleash the raging winds, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 7, Dragon of the raging winds with dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon".

A green dragon with golden four wings on its back appeared on the field with a mighty roar. It also had golden lightning shaped blades alongside its neck and a large golden blade on each one of its knees and two blue orbs on its stomach, Atk: 2500.

Yuzu looked at this new form of Odd-Eyes with a shocked expression on her face, "No way… Did he just summon another new Fusion monster?" The others were too shocked to say anything.

Masumi also had a shocked on her face, "He Fusion Summoned not only once, but twice and in the same turn?"

Sawatari looked at Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon shocked for a moment before he got a smirk on his face, "I must admit that he looks pretty cool, however he's too weak to defeat Daibakaze".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "We'll see about that, I activate his first special ability! When Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon is special summoned I can target one face up monster my opponent controls and return it to the opponent's hand, and of course the target for this effect will be your Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's wings then began to glow and he roared as an orb of concentrated winds formed in his mouth, he then fired it towards Daibakaze and once it hit him the orb transformed into a huge hurricane, Daibakaze struggled against the powerful winds surrounding him for a moment before he got pulled up in the air and then shattered.

Sawatari got a worried expression on his face as he returned Daibakaze to his hand since he now didn't have anything left to protect his life points since he couldn't use Taka's ability since his life points were lower than 500.

Yuya looked at Sawatari, "It's over Sawatari, after all, even if you would manage to get your hands on an action card, Odd-Eyes Vortex would be able to negate it since he can negate the activation of a spell, trap card or monster's special ability once per turn if I return a Pendulum monster from my extra deck to my deck and if he does then the card that had its effect negated is also destroyed". Sawatari got a worried expression on his face since it meant that he couldn't win now.

Yuya pointed at Sawatari, "Alright Odd-Eyes, attack his life points directly with Hurricane Stream". Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon then roared as his wings glowed again while a small tornado formed inside of his mouth, he then unleashed it towards Sawatari and once it hit him it grew in seize and became a hurricane and a screaming Sawatari flew up in it, Sawatari LP: 400-0.

Sawatari then felt how the hurricane disappeared and he began to fall through the air, however at that moment he felt something catch him. He looked up confused and saw that Odd-Eyes Vortex had caught him with his hands before the Fusion dragon flew down to the ground and sat down Sawatari on the ground carefully before he shattered as the action field disappeared.

Nico smiled, "It's over! The winner of this amazing duel between two Pendulum users is Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora then threw their right arms up in the air, "Alright, he did it!" All three of them shouted with excited smiles on their faces.

Yuya walked over to Sawatari and held out his right hand at him, "That was a really fun duel Sawatari!"

Sawatari closed his eyes with a frustrated expression on his face, "I hate to admit…" He then got a smirk on his face, "But I agree, it was a fun duel".

Then both of them heard how the audience erupted into cheers and clapped their hands for both for them. Sawatari looked at Yuya, "However, we are going to duel again, and next time I won't lose!"

Yuya looked at him with a smile, "I won't lose either". Then Yuya turned towards the audience and bowed while Sawatari waved his arms at them.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL CENTER,

Reiji turned towards Nakajima, "Retrieve Sawatari's Pendulum cards and immediately and have them analyzed and then begin mass producing them right away". Nakajima nodded his head, "Understood President".

 **So it was finally time for Yuya's first match in the Junior Youth Championship against Sawatari. Sawatari had received Pendulum cards that LDS had made in order to use and test them against Yuya. While Yuya had a hard time with Sawatari's strategy of returning his cards to his hand and deck, he managed to turn things around and finally win the duel by summoning his new Fusion monster Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards,**

 **Monsters:**

 **Performapal Trap Master,**

 **LV 2, Scale 0, Attribute: Dark**

 **Magician/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Atk: 200, Def: 300**

 **Pendulum ability:**

 **Once per turn, you can reveal a Performapal monster in your hand in order to add a random trap card from your deck to your hand, however you can't reveal the same monster twice (if it remains in your hand).**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1 If this card is Pendulum Summoned, target as many face up trap cards and face down cards on the opponent's field as monsters you Pendulum Summoned this turn and destroy them (check the face downs, if they traps destroy them, if they're spell cards then they are turned face down again).**

 **If this card is in the graveyard or face up in the extra deck, you can remove this card and a trap card from either your graveyard or deck from the game in order to instantly activate the trap card, ignoring any activation requirements it might have.**

 **Yousenjuu Taka,**

 **LV 4, Scale 8, Attribute: Wind**

 **Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Atk: 1700, Def: 1400**

 **Pendulum ability,**

 **Once per turn, if one of your Yousenjuu monsters battles against an opposing monster, it gains 400 attack points until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Special ability,**

 **If this card is special summoned, you can add a Yousenjuu monster from your deck to your hand. If this card was special summoned, return it to your hand at the end phase of the turn.**

 **Yousenjuu Seiryuu,**

 **LV 8, Scale 1, Attribute: Wind**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Atk: 2800, Def: 1000**

 **Pendulum ability,**

 **Once per turn, if you summon a Yousenjuu monster to your field, return a card on the opponent's field to their hand.**

 **Special ability,**

 **If this card was Pendulum Summoned, return one card on the opponent's field to their hand, and then add one Yousenjuu monster from your graveyard back to your hand. If this card was special summoned, return it to your hand at the end of the turn.**

 **Spell,**

 **Continuous, Yousenjuu Sealing of Forbidden Power,**

 **1, Can only be activated if you control 3 or more Yousenjuu monsters, target one monster on the opponent's field that was special summoned from the extra deck, that monster's special abilities are negated, even effects that activates when it's destroyed or leaves the field, also if it's a Pendulum monster, it's sent to the graveyard instead of being sent to the extra deck if it's destroyed.**

 **2, If the monster is a extra deck monster, then the opponent:**

 **1, Fusion: Gains 1000 life points**

 **2, Gets to draw one card**

 **3, Gets to add a random spell card in the graveyard back to the hand.**

 **Trap,**

 **Continuous, Performapal Masquerade,**

 **1, Target one monster on your field and equip this card to it. The equipped monster gains 500 attack points and is also treated as a Performapal monster. The equipped monsters is unaffected by the opponent's card effects while being equipped with this card. When the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card.**

 **2, If this card leaves the field due to a card effect, the names of all monsters currently on the field becomes Performapal until the opponent's next standby phase, and then both players gets to draw two cards.**


	26. Revenge of the Raid Raptors

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya's first match in the Maiami Junior Youth Championship began. During the duel it was revealed that Sawatari had received Pendulum cards that LDS had created. Sawatari got the upper hand for a while with his combo that returned any cards Yuya played to Yuya's deck, however Yuya managed to use that combo against him and turn things around and then win the duel with his new Fusion monster Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, what's going to happen next in Sora's duel against Shun Kurosaki?**

Chapter 26- Revenge of the Raid Raptors

Yuya now sat next to Yuzu in the spectator section and looked at Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon with a smile, _Thanks for your help Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, and I'm sure that you'll help me more as time goes on_.

He then noticed that Yuzu looked at him with a smile, "What is it?" She pointed at the kids who looked at a Duel Monsters card that Tatsuya held in his hands with excited expressions on their faces, "They sure look excited right?"

Yuya smiled a little as well, "Yeah, even so I got shocked when they suddenly asked to get to see Odd-Eyes Darkflame the moment all of you had finished congratulating me for my victory".

Yuzu smiled at him, "Well I was the only one who knew about him after all and the others were confused since you said that you was going to Fusion Summon again but didn't have all of the materials you needed to summon Rune-Eyes".

Yuzu's smile grew, "Speaking of your match…" She looked around at the audience, "You and Sawatari really got the audience fired up". Yuya followed her gaze and saw the excited expressions of the people in the audience before he got a happy smile on his face.

Tatsuya then returned Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon to Yuya and he placed both it and Odd-Eyes Vortex back into his extra deck and all of them turned towards the center court since Sora's match was about to begin.

At that moment so spoke Nico, "And now it's time for the third match to begin, and it will be between the You Show Duel School's Sora Shiunin against LDS's Shun Kurosaki!"

He then held out towards the center court while Sora walked in to it while he waved at the audience with a smile while Shun just walked in to the center court with a bitter expression on his face, "Now then everyone, please give your applauses for these two duelists!"

Gongenzaka placed his hands around his mouth with a smile on his face, "Sora! Make this our third victory in a row today!"

The kids nodded their heads, "Yeah, don't lose to those guys from LDS!"

Sora held up a thumb towards them with a confident smile on his face, "Alright, leave it to me! I will excite and satisfy the audience just like Yuya did".

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Do your best Sora!" However Yuya then turned his eyes towards Shun, "Shun Kurosaki…"

Yuzu looked at Shun troubled, "Masumi told us that Kurosaki has been a part of LDS from the start, but… Kurosaki is the culprit behind the attacks on LDS, Masumi knew that and I know that she faced him the evening after you won your duel against Mieru Houchun".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "She did? Wait, how do you know that?"

Yuzu looked at him troubled, "As we were walking to get home I saw her walking around looking around, I figured that she most likely was looking for Kurosaki, so I ran after her to try and stop her, however once I arrived where the duel was supposed to be no one was there, and then during the opening ceremony yesterday she told us that he had been a part of LDS from the start, just what happened to Masumi? It's almost like her memories was altered"

Yuya turned his eyes back towards Shun, "That's right, Kurosaki attacked a few members of LDS's elite team in front of me and he summoned an extremely powerful Xyz monster that sent me flying". He narrowed his eyes, _Kurosaki, just who are you, why did you attack LDS and then joined them? It doesn't make any sense at all._

Yuya then ran over to the railing, "Sora, be careful! Don't let your guard down with this guy!"

Sora waved at Yuya with a smile on his face, "Don't worry Yuya, I'll be fine, and this time it's my turn to entertain you Yuya so please look forward to my performance". Shun didn't say anything and just glared at Sora.

FLASHBACK,

Shun was walking away from a meeting with Reiji when Nakajima called out to him. Shun turned around and saw Nakajima walk up to him, "What do you want?"

Nakajima held out a card towards him, "This is a Pendulum card that the president made for you, please take it. From what we have seen, you should be able to use it more skillfully than Sawatari".

Reiji looked at the card in Nakajima's hand, he then looked at Nakajima, "I don't need something like that". Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face, Shun then just turned around and began walking around, "You… wait a minute!" However Shun didn't stop and just walked away.

END OF THE FLASHBACK, AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS'S CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima had a frustrated expression on his face as he looked at Shun that were on the monitor, "I can't believe he refused to take it, especially since you went out of your way to make it for him president".

Reiji just looked at the monitor, "It's fine, rather than seeing his potential with the Pendulum Summoning, I'm more interested in seeing his full power so it was actually a good thing that he didn't accept the card".

BACK TO THE STADIUM,

Nico then held up his arm in the air, "And now, it's time to start the third duel of the day! And of course, first we'll select the action field". The sphere of glowing cards appeared above them with a large action card in it, "And the field is…" The sphere then shattered and the field spell got revealed and it had an image of a futuristic city on it, "The field will be City of the Future: Heartland!"

Shun got a shocked and angry expression on his face when he heard the name of the field spell, Sora looked at him shocked over his reaction.

Nico then continued with a smile, "And that is the perfect stage for these two who will show us the future of dueling! Alright now, action field on! Activating the field spell, City of the Future: Heartland!"

The ARC system under the field then activated and a city began to form around them, Shun got a pained expression on his face, "Heartland…" The city then fully materialized around them.

The audience got amazed expressions on their faces at the beautiful futuristic city that had a large tower in the middle of it with a large crystal at the top of it. Ayu had a happy expression on her face, "So pretty". Yuya also had a smile on his face since he agreed with Ayu, the city was really beautiful.

Tatsuya also had a smile on his face, "It feels like we're currently in a sci-fi movie".

Sora looked around at the city, "I would've been more excited if it had been a city made out of sweets though…" He then looked at the audience, "However it seems like the audience is enjoying this, so I guess it's a good thing that this field got selected instead".

He then turned towards Shun, "Right?" However he then noticed the pained expression on Shun's face as he placed his right fist that he had clenched over his chest.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji looked at Shun's expression on the monitor, "It looks like he's taken a liking to this field".

Nakajima looked at Reiji shocked, "Wait, then this field is…"

Reiji held out a hand, "It's just a gift from me to him, in order to get his fighting spirit fired up". He then looked at Shun he closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face.

BACK AT THE STADIUM,

Yuya looked at Shun with a shocked expression on his face, _What's wrong with Kurosaki? He got a pained expression on his face the moment this field appeared, but why an action field upset him like that?_

Sora looked at Shun confused, "Are you alright? Do you have a stomach ache? Are you sure that you'll be able to duel against me?"

Shun opened his eyes and looked at Sora with hate filled eyes, "You should be worrying about yourself first! After all, if you're really a true Fusion user… then I won't show you any mercy!" Shun then activated his Duel Disk while he glared at Sora.

Sora got a smile on his face, "You're quite interesting aren't you?" He then activated his Duel Disk while he looked at Shun, _Based on your reaction when you heard the name of the action field and your reaction when it appeared, you're really one of them aren't you? One of the Xyz users I was sent here to find and eliminate, not to mention that you said a true Fusion user, which means I need to take you down, however I will make sure to entertain the audience while I eliminate you_.

Sora then turned towards the audience with a large smile on his face while he waved his arms, "Alright everyone! My entertainment duel is about to begin, so please cheer for me like you did with Yuya!"

He then turned towards the spot where the others from You Show Duel sat along with Gongenzaka and Yuya's mother. Shuzo then shouted, "We'll cheer for you as much as we can". Yoko looked at him with a smile, "If you win then you'll get to eat as many pancakes as you like".

The kids looked at Sora with smiles, "Go, go Sora! Take that guy down".

Sora nodded his head, _Never thought that I would enjoy my time here as I have been, which is why I've taken time with my mission so I could enjoy it as long as possible, because once my mission is over, my time here will end_.

Sora bowed his head, alright then, and with that, let's begin!" The audience cheered while he turned towards Shun with a smile, "Duelists locked in battle…" However he got a shocked expression on his face when Shun just stood there silent, "Huh? Hey! You're killing the mood you know? If I say 'Marco', you've to say 'Polo', it's called call and response! Do you get it?"

However Shun didn't answer him and glared at Sora. Sora then sighed, "He's a lost cause". He then turned towards the audience with a smile on his face, "Alright, then everyone, say it with me from the beginning! Duelists locked in battle…"

Everyone in the audience then continued, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!"

Nico then spun around on the spot, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling, Action…"

Shun and Sora then shouted, "Duel!" The action cards then scattered across the field as the two of them drew their first five cards.

Nico then spoke with an excited smile on his face, "The audience's call and response was perfect! Our third match of the day is just getting better and better, now then, how will it turn out? Let's find out!"

Sora looked at Shun with a smile, "I'll go first!" He then grabbed a card in his hand, "First I summon this from my hand, my very cute friend Fluffal Bear in attack mode". Fluffal Bear then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

A lot of girls and kids in the audience smiled when they saw Fluffal Bear, "It's so cute!"

Sora looked around with a smile when he heard that, "It is isn't it? However I have even cuter ones that are coming up".

He grabbed two cards in his hand, "If I have a Fluffal monster on my field, I can special summon these cute guys from my hand, I special summon two Fluffal Sheeps from my hand". Two small yellow sheeps with wings appeared on the field, Def x 2: 800. A lot of girls in the audience squealed in happiness while a lot of kids smiled happily when they saw the two cute sheep monsters appear on the field.

Sora then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I place one card face down and then I end my turn". A card then appeared in front of him before it vanished, he then looked at Shun with a smile, "It's your turn now, let's do our best to give the audience the greatest show".

Shun just looked at Sora, "The greatest show? Once dueling was the greatest show in my homeland as well, that's right… the greatest…" He closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face for a moment before he reopened them, "It didn't matter if it was children or adults. Everyone enjoyed dueling without a care".

He looked around at the action field, "It was a city where duelists were adored by the public, until that day…" He glared at Sora, "The day when our enemies suddenly attacked us without warning and turned our beautiful city in to a battlefield!"

Sora got a shocked expression on his face, "Enemy? Battlefield? What are you talking about?"

Gongenzaka looked at Shun while he narrowed his eyes, "That man isn't making any sense!"

Yuzu suddenly gasped in shock, "That's right, back then at the harbor, he said that this city was his battlefield when he challenged Masumi to a duel when he heard that she was from LDS".

Yuya looked at her confused, "Battlefield? What does that mean?" Yuzu shook her head, "I don't know, he just appeared before us and challenged Masumi to a duel before…"

Yuya looked at her, "Before what? What happened before I arrived there? Could it be..." He narrowed his eyes, "Could it be that that person was there as well, and they vanished once I got closed?"

Yuzu looked at him and nodded her head, "Masumi had appeared there to find clues about him, and she challenged me to a duel since she believed I knew where he was but didn't want to tell her, and it was soon after that that Kurosaki showed up and then he showed up and stopped Kurosaki". Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that.

Gongenzaka looked at the two of them confused, "What are you two talking about? What other person than Kurosaki?" The kids and Shuzo and Yoko looked at them confused, Yuya looked at them, "I don't know much about it myself, however Yuzu has kept talking about being with some person at times and once I get close he would just vanish".

Gongenzaka, Shuzo and the kids looked at Yuzu confused, Yoko had heard about this from Yuya and Sora before so she wasn't as confused as the rest, even though she still had a hard time believing that a person could just disappear like that.

At the same time so looked Hokuto at Masumi and Yaiba, "Now then I think about it, do either of you know where Kurosaki is from?"

Yaiba shook his head, "No, I've never asked him even though we have known each other for so long". Masumi nodded her head, "Yeah, I haven't asked him about it either".

Sora looked at Shun with a troubled expression on his face, "Jeez! You're really oblivious aren't you? I even went out of my way and summoned three cute monsters in order to liven up the match, so please don't go and ruin it by saying stuff like that. After all, I did say that we should do our best to make this the greatest show right?"

He held out his right arm, "If I go 'ka-boom' then you've got to follow up with a 'ba-bang' or it won't…"

However at that moment Shun placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card with a bitter expression on his face, "We were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults and just mounting a defense took everything we had".

Sora sighed with a tired expression on his face, "Hey, are you even trying?"

Shun then held up the card and looked at it, "I now summon Raid Raptors – King's Lanius in attack mode". A large black and purple mechanical falcon that had what looked like a metallic crown on top of its head appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Shun then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next his special ability activates! Once per turn, I can special summon a level 4 or below Raid Raptors monster from my hand", King's Lanius screeched as he unleashed electricity from his forehead, "I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius in attack mode". Vanishing Lanius then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "That monster… it's the same as that time".

Shun then pointed at Fluffal Bear, "Raid Raptors – King's Lanius, attack his Fluffal Bear!" King's Lanius screeched before he once again unleashed electricity from his forehead towards Fluffal Bear. Fluffal Bear then got hit by the electricity and got destroyed, Sora LP: 4000-3900.

A small girl in the audience got tears in her eyes, "No… Mr Bear was…" She then started to cry. Sora had a smile on his face, "Don't worry, I'll save it for you right now, I activate my trap card, Fluffal Crane". His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a crane game with Fluffal monsters in it.

"This trap card returns one Fluffal monster that was destroyed in battle back to my hand". A crane came down and entered a hole in the ground and pulled Fluffal Bear out of it and Sora added his card from his graveyard back to his hand.

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "And then it also allows me to draw one card". He then drew one card and looked at it, "You've got to react like this, right?"

Shun looked at Sora, "You might have gotten your destroyed monster back, but I can still attack again, Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius, attack his Fluffal Sheep now". Vanishing Lanius screeched as he flew towards one of the Fluffal Sheeps.

Sora looked around and saw a card lying next to a tree to his right. He ran towards it and grabbed it and looked at it. He then got a smile on his face, "Alright! Now I activate the action spell Miracle! Now this card negates my monster's destruction and halves the battle damage, however since my monster is in defense mode I won't take any damage anyway".

Vanishing Lanius then flew over Fluffal Sheep and scratched it with the claws on its feet and made it fall to the ground, however it got right back up looking unharmed.

Yuya got a smile on his face, "Alright, not only did he get Fluffal Bear back to his hand, he also managed to save Fluffal Sheep with an action card". The others nodded with smiles on their faces as well.

Shun narrowed his eyes before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Nico then spoke again, "Both of the players has now ended one turn each and currently both of them has two monsters on their fields, right now neither of them has taken a decisive lead in this duel! Now then, who will the goddess of victory smile upon? Sora Shiunin or Shun Kurosaki?"

Sora's smile grew bigger, "It's obvious isn't? The one that entertain the audience the most of course, and I will make sure they'll have their fill".

Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Edge Imp Scissors from my hand". Edge Imp Scissors then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Sora then grabbed one the Fluffal Sheeps on his field and held up its card, "When this card is normal or special summoned, I can return one Fluffal monster to my hand in order to special summon another Fluffal monster from my hand".

Sora then held up his hand while Edge Imp Scissors used its scissors to trim one of the Fluffal Sheeps wool, "And now everyone, please give your applauses as our very cute sheep in no time turns into…" Fluffal Sheep then glowed as it vanished and got replaced by Fluffal Bear, Atk: 1200.

A lot of kids got excited when they saw this, "Hey look, it's Mr Bear, it's back!" The girl who had cried earlier when it got destroyed had a troubled expression on her face, "But where is Mr Sheep?"

Sora looked at the girl with a smile on his face, "Mr Sheep is right here, also when he returns to my hand, I can add a certain card from my deck to my hand thanks to his ability". A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "And the card's name is… Polymerization!" He revealed the card and Shun got a angry expression on his face when he saw the fusion card.

Then the spotlight fell upon Sora who spread out his arms with a huge smile on his face, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Nico then spoke with a smile, "What's this? Isn't Yuya Sakaki's very own catchphrase?"

Yuya looked at Sora with a troubled smile, "That guy…" Yoko looked at him, "He really does like you Yuya". Yuya nodded his head, while Sora had annoyed him in the beginning when he kept following him around, he had come to enjoy Sora's company as well.

Sora smiled at the audience, "What you all are about to see is a real, full fledge Fusion Summoning!"

Masumi narrowed her eyes while she felt a little frustrated when she heard that, "What? Is he trying to say that LDS's Fusion Summoning is fake?"

Sora then placed Polymerization into his Duel Disk, "And now I'll activate it! The monsters I'm going to fuse are Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors!"

Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors then got sucked into the vortex that appeared, "Now claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become on and reveal to us your new form!" Sora placed his hands together in front of himself, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 6, horrifying beast that shreds everything, Frightfur Bear!" Frightfur Bear then appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Shuzo then got an excited smile on his face, "What school? The You Show Duel School!" Futoshi also was doing a little dance on the spot, "Shivers!"

Sora looked at Shun's two monsters, "Both of your monsters has the exact same attack points so you'll take the same damage no matter which one I attack, however your King's Lanius's special ability to special summon a level 4 or below monster from your hand could be troublesome, so I guess it's best to get rid of it first".

He then held out his hand towards King's Lanius, "Alright Frightfur Bear, attack his Raid Raptors – King's Lanius now". Frightfur Bear roared and jumped up in the air before he swung his arm towards King's Lanius and it slammed in to him and King's Lanius shattered, Shun covered his face from the shockwave, LP: 4000-3100.

Futoshi got a smile on his face, "He did it!" Tatsuya nodded with a smile as well, "Yeah, he destroyed Kurosaki's monster and inflicted 900 points of damage to him".

Sora's smile grew bigger, "That's not all I did, have you forgotten about Frightfur Bear's ability? It can equip the monsters it destroys in battle and sends to the graveyard to itself and then gain its attack points".

King's Lanius then reappeared on the field before it turned into energy and flew into Frightfur Bear's mouth, Atk: 2200-3500.

Tatsuya's smirk grew bigger, "That's right, and now it has 3500 attack points".

However at that moment so pressed Shun a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap card, Raid Raptors – Return!" His face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of the symbol of the Raid Raptors on the ground and a fire shaped as bird came out of the ground.

"This trap card returns a Raid Raptors monster that was destroyed in battle back to my hand". At that moment so spit Frightfur Bear out King's Lanius before it flew right back into Shun's hand, Frightfur Bear, Atk: 3500-2200. Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he saw this.

Ayu got a shocked expression on her face, "He took back his monster". Tatsuya looked troubled, "To think that he had a trap card like that ready just in case".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Should I say that it's to be expected of someone from LDS?"

Sora sighed before he looked at Shun, "Well it wouldn't be any fun at all if you couldn't do at least this much". He grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Nico had an excited expression on his face, "It is as if the two of them are one with their decks! They're trading blows with each other as easily as if they were just drawing breaths and I have a feeling this third match is going to be an amazing one! In fact, I can't deny that it has already become really amazing".

Sora looked at Shun with a smirk, "Well it all depends on him doesn't it?" He took out a lollipop, "You said that you wouldn't show me no mercy, but you'd better start trying now…" He tossed up the lollipop and caught it in his mouth with a smile, "Or could it be that you're too so focus on just defending yourself that you can't even fight back?"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "At first that was the case… we could barely defend ourselves against such overwhelming enemies…" Sora looked at him while he narrowed his eyes slightly, "However we didn't even have any organized resistance…pushed to our wit's end, we started losing comrades one by one".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji sat in his chair and watched Shun talk on the monitor, "And then, in those hopeless battles, we learned something… the only way that we could survive was to win!" Reiji who had his hands put together clenched them while Reira looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Shun glared at Sora, "Only those who bore a steeled will to win would be able to live through that hell". He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it.

He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I re summon Raid Raptors – King's Lanius!" King's Lanius then reappeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 1300.

Shun then grabbed a card in his hand, "And I activate his ability which allows me to summon a level 4 or below Raid Raptors from my hand once per turn, so now I summon a second Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius". A second Vanishing Lanius appeared on his field, Atk: 1300.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Now he has three level 4 monsters on his field, is he about to…?"

Yuya got a worried expression on his face, "It's like that time… is he about to bring out that monster?"

Shun then held up his arm in the air, "Now I use my three level 4 Raid Raptors in order to build the overlay network!" All three of the Raid Raptors turned into purple energy and flew up in the air while they circled each other for a few seconds before they flew down into a vortex that looked like a star system that appeared on the ground.

"Obscured falcon from adversity, raise your sharpened claws and spread your wings of rebellion! I Xyz summon! Come forth, rank 4, Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon!" Rise Falcon appeared on the field with a screech with three purple orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 100. Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he saw Rise Falcon's attack points.

Gongenzaka got a shocked expression on his face, "That man was an Xyz user?" Yuya narrowed his eyes troubled, "There is no mistaking it, that's the same monster that took down three members of LDS's elite team at once!"

Yuzu had a confused expression on her face, "However, how could he do that with a monster that only has 100 attack points?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "No idea, I was sent flying and got knocked out by the shockwaves it released when it was summoned, but I guess that it must have a powerful ability".

Sora looked at Rise Falcon with a calm expression on his face, "So this is you getting serious? You've got to be kidding me!"

Shun looked at Sora with a serious expression on his face, "Thanks to his special ability, Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon can attack all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field".

Sora looked down on him with a smile still on his face, "Even if it can attack all of my monsters, with only 100 attack points it can't defeat either Frightful Bear or Fluffal Sheep".

Hokuto chuckled, "Enjoy that carefree thinking while you still can Shiunin…" Yaiba nodded his head, "Yeah, because you'll be crying any second now…" Masumi then chuckled, "Because you're about to realize just how amazing Rise Falcon really is".

Yuya ran up to the railing and looked down at Sora, "Be careful Sora! That monster is dangerous!"

Sora waved at Yuya, "Don't worry Yuya, I'll be fine".

Shun held up a finger towards Rise Falcon, "Let's see if you're still saying that after this, I activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, Rise Falcon gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all the special summoned monsters that my opponent has on the field, which means that since Fluffal Sheep has 400 and Frightfur Bear has 2200, he gains 2600".

One of Rise Falcon's overlay units then shattered, Rise Falcon's body then got covered in fire and he screeched, Atk: 100-500-2700. Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he saw this, "He has 2700 attack points now?" Yuya and the others were just as shocked as Sora.

Shun then pointed towards Sora's field, "Attack, Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon flew high up in the air and then flew towards Sora's monsters and slashed them both with the claws on his feet, destroying them both, sending Sora flying backwards while he screamed, Sora LP: 3900-3400.

The whole audience was shocked over the brutality of Rise Falcon's attack. Yuya could also hear a lot of children in the audience cry, he got a sad expression on his face since the happy atmosphere that his and Sawatari's duel had created was now gone.

Yuya then turned towards the field again and looked at Rise Falcon again with a troubled expression on his face, _That monster sent me flying and took down a few members of LDS's elite team, it also released real shockwaves in an alley without an ARC system, and Sora is fighting it right now_.

Nico also had a shocked expression on his face, "W-what's this? Both Fluffal Sheep and Frightfur Bear got taken out in just an instant!"

Sora slowly sat up from the walkway he had landed on and looked down and saw the damage Rise Falcon had done to the staircase that his monsters had been in front of. He then looked at Shun while he narrowed his eyes a little.

Shun then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished, "And now since my turn has ended, Rise Falcon's ability ends and its attack points return to normal". Rise Falcon at that moment flew down next to him, Atk: 2700-100.

Sora got a smirk on his face, "Now you've done something pretty interesting, well then, I guess that means…" He then jumped up on his feet and walked towards the top of the staircase and looked down at Shun, "That I have to go all out for a bit against you".

Sora then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Edge Imp Saw in attack mode". A monster that looked like a round saw blade with a few other saw blades across its body appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Sora then revealed the Fluffal Sheep he had returned to his hand earlier, "Now I activate his ability, when this card is normal summoned I can send one Fluffal monster in my hand to my graveyard in order to draw two cards from my deck".

He placed Fluffal Sheep in to his graveyard and then drew two cards from his deck and looked at them, "Next, I activate the spell card Fusion Conscription from my hand, which means I can add a Fusion material for Frightfur Leo from my deck to my hand, like my Fluffal Leo".

Fluffal Leo then came out of his deck and he grabbed the card and looked at it with a huge smirk on his face, _Alright, with this, all of the preparations are finished_. He then turned towards the audience with a huge smile on his face, "Now everyone, your attention please! Make sure that the spotlight is only on me!"

The spotlight then fell on Sora who held up his arm, "The fun has just begun!"

Nico's smile grew, "What's this? That's another one of Sakaki's famous catchphrases!"

Yuya sighed with a smile on his face, "Seriously, that guy…" Yoko looked at her son with a smile, "He really does like you Yuya".

Sora then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I activate this from my hand, the continuous spell card Frightfur Factory!" A spell card with the image of the inside of a factory with Frightfur Bear and another Frightfur monster in it appeared on the field.

Sora looked at Shun with a smirk, "Now with this, once per turn I can remove one fusion spell card in my graveyard from the game and then I can Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster".

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode". Fluffal Leo then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

A little girl in the audience smiled happily when she saw Fluffal Leo, "Look, it's Mr Lion!" A boy next to her also smiled happily, "It's so cute".

Sora then held up his arm, "Now steel blades possessed by demons, become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form". Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

Sora placed his hands together in front of himself, "I Fusion Summon! Now come forth, king of beasts that shreds everything! Level 7, Frightfur Leo!" Fluffal Leo's front legs then became arms with three large claws on them, a large saw blade was where its stomach had been and its head saw surrounded by saw blades, Atk: 2400.

The kids who had been so happily over seeing Fluffal Leo started crying when they saw how scary he had become.

Shun looked around when he heard the sound of all the crying children and narrowed his eyes, he then turned around and ran.

Nico had a shocked on his face, "Wow, Shiunin Sora has turned the tables on Kurosaki by summoning a monster with 2400 attack points!"

Sora looked at Shun with a smile, "What's this? Are you scared?" Shun didn't answer as he kept running. Rise Falcon then flew over him and he jumped up and grabbed a hold of its foot and it flew away.

Sora narrowed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face, "You can't escape from me, I activate Frightfur Leo's special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points".

The saw blades surrounding Frightfur Leo's head then began to spin and then Frightfur Leo sent seven energy discs like his saw blades after Rise Falcon who did his best to avoid them while he circled around a tall tower.

Shun then let go of Rise Falcon's leg and fell through the air. However as he fell past a window he grabbed an action card that had landed there, "Now I activate the action spell Mirror Barrier! This card negates an effect that would destroy a monster". Rise Falcon then flew under Shun who landed on his back before a protective sphere of mirrors appeared around Rise Falcon and blocked the energy discs.

Sora got a shocked expression on his face. Frightfur Leo then also looked up shocked as large mirrors fell from the sky and surrounded him like walls, causing him to roar in anger.

Futoshi got a frustrated on his face, "Dang it, that guy also know how to use action cards". Ayu nodded her head, he wasn't just running away, he was searching for an action card".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima looked at the monitor, "Before he used Raid Raptors – Return and now he used Mirror Barrier, it seems like Kurosaki is quite skilled at using spell and trap cards".

Reiji nodded his head, "Yeah, and those are skills that must have been polished in actual combat, when he fought for the Resistance". Reira looked at his brother with a shocked expression on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Sora held out his right arm, "Break out Frightfur Leo". The saw blades on Frightfur Leo's head then began to spin again before he rammed into one of the mirrors and smashed through it, he then ran towards another mirror and broke through it as well and then continued towards a third one.

Nico got a troubled expression on his face when he saw this, "Um… even if it is just solid holograms, destroying it for no reason is a little…"

Sora held up his hand with a smile on his face, "Oh sorry about that, it's just that cats don't like being out of the spotlight". Nico got a shocked expression when he heard Sora say that.

Frightfur Leo then smashed through the last mirror wall and then turned his head towards Rise Falcon with a roar. Sora then narrowed his eyes, _Now I'm absolutely sure about it, I have found one… an opponent that I have to destroy no matter what_.

Shun gritted his teeth and glared at Sora. Sora looked at Shun with a smirk on his face, "You did pretty well by trying to protect your weak monster with that action card, but too bad! You just can't just run away from the king of beasts that shreds everything".

Sora's smirk grew even bigger, "Once I take out your Rise Falcon with Frightfur Leo, you're going to take a huge amount of damage right? 2300 points of damage to be exact".

Sora then pointed at Rise Falcon, "Alright Frightfur Leo, attack Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon now!" Frightfur Leo ran forward and jumped high up in the air before it fell through the air towards Rise Falcon with its right arm raised.

Shun threw out with his arm, "I activate my trap card, Adversity!" His face down got flipped face up and it had the image of a guy with a facing a lot of people with a fence behind him.

"When one of my monsters is attacked by a monster that has more attack points, I take no battle damage, my monster isn't destroyed and then it gains 1000 attack points".

Frightfur Leo rammed his claws in to Rise Falcon and caused him to fall through the air a bit before he recovered, Atk: 100-1100. Sora got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what?"

Nico looked up at Shun with a huge smile, "And there's another trap card. This time he used his trap to not only protect his monster from Frightful Leo's attack, but he also increased its attack points".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima had a impressed smile on his face, "Impressive, he will be useful to us, right president?" He looked at Reiji who only looked at the monitor.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Sora stomped on the ground frustrated, "Damn it!" He then pointed at Shun, "I'll definitely get you next time, you got that Kurosaki? I end my turn now".

Yuya looked at Sora shocked, he had never seen him this frustrated before since he met him, "Sora is usually so laid back…"

Yuzu nodded her head just as shocked as he was, "Yeah, I have never seen him look this annoyed before…"

Shuzo stood up, "Don't sweat it Sora! Keep your heart burning, but your head cool, have a fire in your heart only!"

Sora turned towards them and waved at them with a huge smile on his face, "Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm not really letting it bother me, I'm just having fun".

However the moment he turned back towards Shun he got a bitter expression on his face as he glared at him, _I am going to take you down Kurosaki, I won't lose to an Xyz loser like you_.

Shun placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw". He looked at it before he placed it in his hand, "Next I activate Rise Falcon's special ability, by using one overlay unit, Rise Falcon gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all special summoned monsters on your side of the field until the end phase of this turn".

One of Rise Falcons remaining two overlay units then shattered and then Frightfur Leo got surrounded by a purple energy before a beam of energy flew towards Rise Falcon and entered him, Atk: 1100-3500.

Shun then narrowed his eyes, "Rise Falcon, attack Frightfur Leo now". Rise Falcon screeched and unleashed a sound wave from its beak towards Frightfur Leo.

Sora looked around and saw an action card that was stuck in the branch of a tree next to him. He then towards the tree and jumped up, "That's not happening!" He grabbed the action card and looked at it and got a smirk on his face, "I activate the action spell Evasion! With this your Rise Falcon's attack is negated".

Shun closed his eyes, "That was just pointless, I activate my counter trap, Raptor's Storm!" His remaining face down got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a tornado where the eye of the storm could be seen, "If you activates a trap or spell card while I have a Raid Raptors monster on my field, the activation of that card is negated and then the card is destroyed".

Sora looked down at his Duel Disk shocked, "What did you say?" Indeed the word cancel appeared on the screen of his Duel Disk before Evasion got placed into his graveyard.

The sound wave Rise Falcon had unleashed then hit Frightfur Leo who screamed in pain before he exploded, sending Sora screaming to the ground hard, Sora LP: 3400-2300. Yuya got a worried expression on his face while Yuzu gasped behind him, "Sora!"

Shun then looked at the two cards in his hand, "Now I place two cards face down and then I end my turn". Two cards then appeared on the ground under Rise Falcon before they vanished, "At this moment, Rise Falcon's ability ends and his attack points return to normal". Rise Falcon, Atk: 3500-1100.

Yuya looked at Sora worried as Sora slowly sat up again, "Are you okay Sora?"

However Sora didn't answer him and just turned towards Shun with an angry expression on his face, "You… you're really pissing me off, you know that right? Just how many times have you destroyed my monsters now?"

Sora then got up on his feet again, "No more Mr Nice Guy!" He took out a new lollipop since his previous one had fallen out of his mouth, "This time, I'm really going to go all out against you". He tore off the paper on the lollipop using his teeth before he placed it in his mouth.

He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I activate the spell card Seam Reborn! Now thanks to this card I'll special summon Fluffal Sheep from my graveyard". Fluffal Sheep then reappeared on the field, Atk: 400.

Sora held out his hand, "And next, I activate the effect of the continuous spell Frightfur Factory! Now by banishing a Fusion card in my graveyard, like Fusion Conscription, I can Fusion Summon one Frightfur monster, so now I'm going to fuse Fluffal Sheep on my field with the Edge Imp Chain that's in my hand".

A monster that looked like Edge Imp Scissors and Edge Imp Saw, only its body was made up by chains appeared next to Fluffal Sheep before the two of them got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "I Fusion Summon! Now come forth, beast of chains that binds everything! Level 5, Frightfur Sheep!" A mechanical look sheep with chains coming out of most of its body and two round discs connected to chains above it appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

Sora looked at Shun with a smirk, "And now you're in trouble, because when this monster attacks, you can't activate any spell or trap cards". He narrowed his eyes and his smirk grew bigger, "And with that, that little specialty of yours has been completely sealed".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji looked at the image of Sora on the monitor while he narrowed his eyes a little, "But I wonder if that will actually work the way you want it to Sora Shiunin…"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Sora pointed at Rise Falcon, "Alright Frightfur Sheep, attack his Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon now". Frightfur Sheep then unleashed a red beam from its mouth, Rise Falcon quickly turned around and flew away with the red beam chasing after him. He managed to avoid it for a while, however after he flew high up in the air it finally hit him and he got destroyed, Shun LP: 3100-2200.

Ayu got a huge smile on her face, "Alright, he finally destroyed Rise Falcon". Tatsuya nodded his head with a smile on his face as well, "He really was defenseless with his spell and trap cards sealed".

Futoshi nodded his head, "As expected of Sora, shivers!" He made a little dance in his seat.

Shun who fell through the air waited patiently with closed eyes, he then opened them as he fell towards two buildings next to each other, he used one of them as a springboard to launching himself towards the other one and then jumped between them until he landed on the ground and rolled on it for a moment before he got up on his feet while he brushed the dust off of his coat, "And with that, your monster's attack is finished, which means that it's ability has ended as well".

Sora looked at him confused, "Huh? What was that?"

Shun then held out his hand, "I now activate my face down card, the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Raptors Force!" One of his face downs then got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the image of the symbol of the Raid Raptors with a purple background.

"Now thanks to this card, I'll special summon the Rise Falcon you just destroyed, and then I can use it to special summon a Raid Raptors monster that's one rank higher than it".

Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "What did you just say". The kids, Yuzu, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shuzo and Yoko also got shocked expressions on their faces when they heard that.

Rise Falcon then reappeared on the field, "Now by using this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network!" Rise Falcon then became a purple beam that flew up in to an hole in the clouds in the sky, "Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings and destroy our gathering foes, Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 5, Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon".

A red mechanical falcon with large mechanical wings with three yellows orbs on them placed in a triangle with a purple orb moving in orbit around it, Atk: 1000. Sora looked at it with a shocked expression on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji looked at the monitor which showed Nico's shocked expression, "W-what is this? His supposedly destroyed Xyz monster got reborn and was used to summon a Xyz monster that's a rank higher".

Reiji widened his eyes slightly as he looked at the monitor and the image changed to a close up of Blaze Falcon, "Rank Up?"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Hokuto had an excited smile on his face, "I have never learned that kind of Xyz Summoning at school".

Masumi looked at him with a small smirk, "He's on a completely different level than you, maybe he learned it from wherever he's from".

Yaiba chuckled, "You're almost right Masumi, he's not on a different level, he's on a different rank".

Sora looked at Blaze Falcon shocked for a moment before he started laughing while Shun glared at him. Sora looked at Shun with a smirk, "Nice, very nice in fact, you're quite the entertainer yourself, aren't you? Let me thank you for making this duel so exciting, after all, the audience loves it. I'm also really excited and am having so much fun that I can barely contain myself, I end my turn now".

Sora then pointed at Shun, "Now then, why don't you let me enjoy this duel even more".

Shun looked at Sora, "Enjoy it?" He narrowed his eyes, "The only thing you'll experience now is the agony of death and defeat". Sora narrowed his eyes when he heard that and gritted his teeth a little.

Shun his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand, "Next I activate Blaze Falcon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it can destroy all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field and then inflict 500 points of damage for each one destroyed because of this ability".

Blaze Falcon's only overlay unit then shattered and small flying weapons came out of its body and flew towards Frightfur Sheep.

Nico looked on with a shocked expression, "W-what a brutal ability! If this effect hits then Sora Shiunin will not only lose his monster but also 500 life points".

The flying weapons then fired towards Frightfur Sheep. Sora held out his arm, "I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Frightfur Backup! When a Frightfur monster would be destroyed in battle or a card effect, it's not destroyed and it gains 800 attack points".

The discs above Frightfur Sheep began to spin and a protective sphere appeared around, blocking the laser beams that Blaze Falcon and redirected them towards the buildings around it, Atk: 2000-2800. Shun gritted his teeth when he saw how the laser beams hit the buildings surrounding them.

Nico got a smile on his face, "Sora Shiunin managed to defend himself from that ability with a trap card while he also increased his own monster's attack points".

Gongenzaka had a smirk on his face, "Alright, nice reaction Sora!"

However the kids had shocked expressions on their faces, "But… but the city is…" Yuya and Yuzu turned their heads and looked at the city and both of them gasped in shock, a lot of buildings were destroyed and a large part of it was burning. A lot of the audience also looked at the scene shocked while a lot of parents tried to calm down their children that was crying.

Shun looked at Sora, "Blaze Falcon can attack the opponent's life points directly". He then pointed at Sora, "Get him Blaze Falcon!" Blaze Falcon screeched and flew towards Sora who turned around and ran trying to find an action card.

Nico then spoke into the mike, "Shun Kurosaki continues with his attack! Sora Shiunin is in a pinch".

Blaze Falcon then caught up with Sora and scratched him with his claws, sending him screaming in to a wall behind him and made a dent in it before he landed on the ground and groaned in pain, Sora LP: 2300-1300.

However at that moment a rumbling sound could be heard from above him, everyone looked up and saw how the top half of the building behind him had been badly damage and began to collapse.

Nico got a worried expression on his face when he saw this, "The building is collapsing, look out!"

Yuya looked at Sora worried, "Sora, get out of the way quick!"

Sora looked up shocked and saw the rubble coming down towards him. He gritted his teeth before he got up and used the rubble as leverage and jumped up out of harm's way and landed on a higher level in the city while the top part of the building hit the ground behind him.

Yoko looked at Sora shocked, "Wow". Shuzo nodded his head, "What was with that movement?"

Shun held out his hand towards Sora, "When Blaze Falcon inflicts damage to the opponent through a direct attack, it can destroy one of my opponent's monsters".

Blaze Falcon screeched and then unleashed missiles from its body towards Frightfur Sheep. Sora gritted his teeth, "Like I'll let you". He then reached out and grabbed an action card that was lying on the ground next to him, "I activate the action spell Mirror Barrier! It negates an effect that would destroy a monster on my field!"

A protective sphere then appeared around Frightfur Sheep and blocked the missiles that exploded when they collided with it.

Nico got a smirk on his face, "This time he defended himself with an action card, and it is the same card that Shun Kurosaki used before, Mirror Barrier".

Sora chuckled at Shun, "So what are you going to do now Kurosaki?"

Shun held out his hand, "I'm going to activate this, the spell card Berserker Soul!" His remaining face down got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the image of a soldier whose eyes was glowing purple and a purple energy came out his mouth.

Sora took a step backwards in shock, "Berserker Soul?"

Shun grabbed the last card in his hand, "First I have to discard my entire hand…" He placed the card into his graveyard.

He then looked at Sora, "Next I target one monster on my field that has 1500 or less attack points. Now I get to draw cards from my deck one by one until I draw a spell or trap card, and then for every monster card I draw and discard to my graveyard, I can attack you with the monster I targeted with this effect".

Sora gritted his teeth, he knew that if Shun drew just two monsters from his deck right now, he would lose the duel.

Shun placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, and revealed it and it was a Raid Raptors monsters that looked like it had a tail, "I drew the monster card Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius". He placed Napalm Dragonius into his graveyard, "Now go Blaze Falcon". Blaze Falcon flew towards Sora who didn't have time to get away and slashed him with his claws, sending him flying to the ground and he groaned in pain, Sora LP: 1300-300.

Shun then threw out with his arm, "Now Blaze Falcon's special ability activates! Since he inflicted damage to you through a direct attack, one of your monsters is destroyed". Blaze Falcon once again fired missiles towards Frightfur Sheep and this time they hit him and destroyed him.

Yaiba got a smirk on his face when he saw Frightfur Sheep get destroyed, "Alright, he finally got rid of that freaky sheep". Hokuto had a smile on his face, "Just to be expected from Kurosaki".

Nico had an excited smile on his face, "If they get you, get them back, this clashing and exchange of blows has gotten me really excited". A lot of the audience also cheered about the intensity of the duel.

However Yuya looked at the destroyed action field with a shocked expression on his face, "This is… almost just like battlefield right?"

Shun walked towards Sora, "You realize it right? If I draw just one more monster then you'll lose". Sora sat up and gritted his teeth, however he then saw something out of the corner of his eye to his right.

Shun placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw". He drew his next card and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes and revealed the card and it was a spell card with the image of Rise Falcon with three other Raid Raptors above it, "I drew the spell card Raid Raptors – Quick Raid, so that means that Blaze Falcon can't attack you again".

He then placed the card into his Duel Disk, "However don't think you're safe just because of that. Even though Raid Raptors – Quick Raid is a normal spell, if I draw it because of a card effect I can activate it right away, so now since I have an Raid Raptors Xyz monster on my field, I can remove three Raid Raptors in my graveyard from the game in order to draw two cards. I remove my two Vanishing Lanius and my King's Lanius from the game".

Both of his Vanishing Lanius's and his King's Lanius came out of his graveyard and he placed them into one of his pockets before he drew two cards from his deck, "Also one more thing, if I activated Quick Raid after drawing it through a card effect, if either of the cards I draw is a spell or trap, I can activate one of them right away if it's possible".

He looked at the cards he had drawn, "Now I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! With this spell card I can target one Xyz monster on my field and then I can summon one Raid Raptors Xyz monster that's one rank higher".

Sora's eyes widened when he heard that, "What?" Fire then came up from the ground and surrounded Blaze Falcon, "Prideful Falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 6, Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" A black mechanical falcon with wide mechanical wings without legs appeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 2000.

Nico looked at Revolution Falcon with an amazed expression on his face, "W-what is this? He ranked up his monster once again, and since he did it during the battle phase, he can still attack with his new monster".

Shun looked at Sora, "This is the end for you Fusion user". Sora glared at him as he slowly got up on his feet again, Shun then pointed at him, "Now go, Revolution Falcon! Burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!" Revolution Falcon flew high up in the air and his wings opened up and he dropped down missiles towards Sora who ran towards an action card behind him.

Sora managed to grab it and looked at it, "I activate the action card Evasion! With this your Revolution Falcon's attack is negated!" The missiles hit the ground him and caused explosions, however once the smoke cleared everyone that Sora was unharmed.

Nico smiled, "That was close for Sora Shiunin, but luckily he managed to save himself with the action card Evasion!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes and his hands on the railing began to tremble, "This is wrong, this isn't… this isn't a duel…"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "You barely managed to save yourself, but like I said, you're struggling in vain". He grabbed the last card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Shun then closed his eyes, "Let me ask you something, where did that grin of yours go?" Sora looked at him shocked for a second before he gritted his teeth. Shun then opened his eyes and looked at Sora, "Now do you understand a bit how it feels to be hunted?" Sora gritted his teeth even more when he heard that.

Shun narrowed his eyes and glared at Sora, "You bastards just kept laughing while you continued to attack my comrades. However we're no longer submissive prey that you can hunt for pleasure".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard what Shun had just said, "Sora's people attacked Kurosaki and his people? What is he talking about?"

Sora got a mocking smirk on his face, "Huh? Me, be hunted by you? Aren't you getting carried away a bit here Xyz scum? Don't even joke like that! I can win a duel like this one while licking some candy".

He then took out a large lollipop and bit off half of it and chewed it down before he looked at Shun with a twisted expression on his face, "It's just a game, so there is no way that I need to get really serious in order to defeat you, and it's the same for my friends and comrades as well". He then placed the rest of the lollipop in his mouth and ate it.

He then looked at Shun while his twisted smirk grew even bigger, "After all just like you said, we hunted you all just for fun, because you Xyz losers are just prey for our _hunting games_!"

Yuya looked at Sora shocked, "Prey? Hunting games? What is he talking about down there?" He had never seen Sora look or act the way he was right now.

Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn!" He drew his next card and looked at it before he revealed it to be a spell card of a purple pot with a face that had its tongue sticking out of its mouth, "I now activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! Now by shuffling five monsters that's in my graveyard back into my deck I get to draw two more cards".

Both of the Fluffal Sheeps, Fluffal Bear, Fluffal Leo and finally Edge Imp Scissors came out of Sora's graveyard and he placed all five of them back into his deck which then got shuffled.

Sora then drew two more cards and looked at them, his twisted smirk grew even bigger as he held up a spell card, "I now activate the spell card Frightfur Fusion from my hand! Now by removing Fusion materials on my field or in my graveyard from the game, I can Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster".

Frightfur Bear, Frightfur Leo and Frightfur Sheep then came out of his graveyard and he placed them into his pocket, "I remove Frightfur Bear, Frightfur Leo and Frightfur Sheep from my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Frightfur Fusion monster by using them as Fusion materials!"

The three Fusion monsters in Sora's graveyard then appeared on his field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "Unusual plaything possessed by demons, destroy and root out the plebians who dare to rebel against you".

Sora then placed his hands together in front of him with an insane look in his eyes, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, a chimeric fusion of all playthings! Level 8, Frightfur Chimera".

A large monster appeared on the field, it had three heads that was attached to springs, one that looked like Fluffal Bear only he had two metal horns coming out of his head, another looked like a stuffed animal cat with a wrench and other stuff coming out of its head and the third head was brown with fangs in its mouth, Atk: 2800.

Sora then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And since your monster has a low attack points I guess it must have some kind of nasty effect like your other monsters, so now I activate the spell card Balance Fusion Strike". A spell card with the image of a alligator warrior on a orange dragon's back while it held a sword and shield in his hand while the dragon charged forward.

Sora chuckled, "Now your monster is finished, "Frightfur Chimera, attack his Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" The mouth of the head that looked like Fluffal Bear opened up and he fired a missile towards Revolution Falcon.

Shun glared at Sora, "Not so fast, when Revolution Falcon battles against a special summoned monster, that monster's attack and defense points becomes 0".

Sora's smirk grew, "So it had an effect like that huh? But I already told you that it's useless, since I used Balanced Fusion Strike, my Fusion monsters can't be destroyed by your monster's special abilities this turn, also if they attack a none-Fusion monster this turn then that monster's special abilities are negated".

Shun gritted his teeth when he heard that and turned around and ran with Revolution Falcon close behind him. The missile then hit Revolution Falcon and destroyed him. Shun got sent flying by the shockwave of the explosion however he rolled on the ground and got up on a knee, Shun LP: 2200-1400.

Sora chuckled, "And now Frightfur Chimera's special ability activates! When it destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can special summon it to my side of the field". Revolution Falcon then appeared next to Frightfur Chimera, Atk: 2000.

Sora's smirk then grew even bigger, "And then for every monster I gain control over thanks to this ability, Frightfur Chimera gains 300". Frightfur Chimera, Atk: 2800-3100.

Sora chuckled as he looked at Shun, "Now your own monster has become my slave". He then closed his eyes, "Do you finally understand? You can never hunt me, the ones that's being hunted are always you guys, now and forever".

Yuya and Yuzu looked at Sora shocked, "What has he been talking about this whole time?" Yuzu nodded her head with a concerned expression on her face, "Sora…"

Sora looked at Shun while he had a mocking expression on his face, "Well, I'll at least give you the honor of by dying by your own monster's hand. If I attack you directly with Revolution Falcon and deal you 2000 points of damage, you and your 1400 life points will…"

However at that moment so did he get interrupted by Shun, "Ridiculous". Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that and saw how Shun closed his eyes, "We of the resistance are always fighting while we're prepared for the worst-case scenario. Always prepared while we're considering the possibility that our comrades might be captured by the enemy…"

Yuzu then gasped in shock when she heard that since she remember her talk with Yuto how his and Shun's comrades, including Shun's little sister had been captured by their enemies that was Fusion users, _could it be Sora's people that took Kurosaki's little sister Ruri?_

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuto was walking on a sidewalk in Maiami City and then he heard Shun's voice and looked at a large TV monitor above him, "But even if they're captured and taken away… We will never abandon them".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

"We will always…" He opened his eyes and looked at Sora with cold and hard eyes, "Take back our comrades!" Sora took a step backwards when he saw the look in Shun's eyes.

Yuya gasped when he saw the look in Kurosaki's eyes as well, "What's with those eyes?"

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reira had a scared expression on his face and was just about to turn his head away, however Reiji placed a hand on his shoulder and Reira looked at him shocked, "Watch closely Reira, for the sake of our future". Reira looked at him for a second before he turned back to the monitor.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE STADIUM,

Shun threw out with his arm, "Now I activate the spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!" His face down got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the symbol of the Raid Raptors on it, "Now this card lets me take control over an Xyz monster that my opponent controls…" Sora saw to his shock how Revolution Falcon vanished from his field, Frightfur Chimera, Atk: 3100-2800.

Revolution then appeared behind Shun, "And next I can use it to summon a Raid Raptor that's one rank higher". Revolution Falcon turned into purple energy and flew up in the sky while Sora looked up in shock, "What?"

"Now armed falcon, descend from the sky in order to annihilate our foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 7, Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon".

A large black and green mechanical falcon appeared on the field with a loud screech, Atk: 2500.

Nico looked at Arsenal Falcon shocked, "W-what? Shun Kurosaki once again ranked up his monster!"

Sora looked at Arsenal Falcon shocked for a second before he looked at Shun with a mocking smirk on his face, "That's it? You've been talking big for quite a while now, but in the end it only has 2500 attack points?" It's too weak to take down my Frightfur Chimera".

Shun looked at him, "We'll see next turn". Sora got a shocked expression on his face before he got a smirk on his face again, "That's nothing but a bluff, after all you don't have any more face down cards on your field, I'll end my turn, now make your move so I can finally finish you off".

Yuya looked at Sora, "Stop it Sora! Don't provoke him! This guy is dangerous! He is really going to…"

Shun closed his eyes, he then opened them with a determined expression in them, "It's my turn!" He drew his next card and looked at it.

He then revealed the card he had drawn and it was a spell card with Beast-Warriors, Beast types and Winged-Beasts on it, "I now activate the spell card Cattle Call! Now by sending a monster on my field whose original monster type is Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast, I can special summon a monster from my extra deck that is the same type of monster".

He held out his hand towards Arsenal Falcon, "And since I only have one monster on my field, I send Arsenal Falcon to my graveyard". Arsenal Falcon then shattered and a card came out of his extra deck, "Now come forth, rank 3 Raid Raptors – Fiend Eagle". A black and red mechanical eagle appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Shun looked at Sora, "Of course, this new monster can't attack this turn, its abilities are negated and it will be destroyed at the end phase of this turn".

Sora looked at him shocked for a second. he then placed a hand over his face and burst into laughter, "Are you serious? You sacrificed your monster that had 2500 attack points to summon a monster that has 1000 attack points that also has its abilities negated and then will get destroyed at the end of your turn, did you just give up Xyz scum?"

Shun just looked at Sora, "I activate Raid Raptors – Arsenal Falcon's special ability!" Sora got a shocked expression on his face and Shun closed his eyes, "If he is sent to the graveyard while he still has a Raid Raptors monster as an overlay unit, I can special summon another Raid Raptors Xyz monster from my extra deck and then attach this card to it as an overlay unit from my graveyard".

Sora got a shocked expression on his face, "Say what?" A card then came out of Shun's extra deck, "Now dauntless falcon, ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth scorching light! Now soar, rank 8, Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon". A white mechanical falcon with eight cannons appeared on the field with a screech while a purple orb was moving around him in orbit, Atk: 3000.

Sora took a step backwards with a shocked expression, "A monster with 3000 attack points?" However he then got a smirk on his face, "However even if you attack Frightfur Chimera, I'll still have 100 life points left and then I will make a comeback and finish you off during my next turn".

Shun closed his eyes, "You won't get a next turn". Sora got a confused expression on his face and Shun held up his arm in the air, "I now activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's special ability, by using one overlay unit…" Satellite Cannon Falcon's overlay unit shattered, "One of your monsters loses 800 attack points".

Sora's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Say what?" He gritted his teeth since that meant that he was about to take 1000 points of damage, and he only had 300 left.

Shun looked at him, "Also, this effect can be used as many times as the number of Raid Raptors monsters in my graveyard". Sora gasped in shock when he heard that.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "Since he just sent Arsenal Falcon to the graveyard, he has four Raid Raptors monsters in his graveyard, which means that he can decrease Frightfur Chimera's attack points by 3200 points if he wants to".

Shun held up a finger in the air, "Now the first one, feel the anger and hatred of me and my comrades!" Rise Falcon then appeared in front of Satellite Cannon Falcon and turned into energy particles and entered him, Satellite Cannon Falcon then aimed his eight cannons at Frightfur Chimera and fired a laser beam from each cannon at him, hitting him and explosions appeared all along its body, Atk: 2800-2000. Sora gritted his teeth while he tried to shield himself from the shockwaves created by the explosions.

Shun then held up a second finger, "And now the second one, feel the anger and fear of all the innocent people that couldn't defend themselves that you guys hurt". Blaze Falcon flew up in front of Satellite Cannon Falcon and turned into energy particles and entered him, Satellite Cannon Falcon fired at Frightfur Chimera once again, Atk: 2000-1200.

Shun then held up a third finger, "The third one, feel the rage and hatred I feel for taking one of the people most dear for me away from me". Revolution Falcon appeared in front of Satellite Cannon Falcon and turned into energy particles and entered him, he then fired at Frightfur Chimera for the third time, Atk: 1200-400. At that moment so was Sora sent flying to the ground because of the shockwaves.

Shun then held up a fourth finger, "And the fourth one, feel the rage of everyone who fell in battle against you people!" Arsenal Falcon then appeared in front of Satellite Cannon Falcon and turned into energy particles and entered him and then Satellite Cannon Falcon fired at Frightfur Chimera one more time, Atk: 400-0.

Yuya looked at the scene with a pained expression on his face, "Stop it! This isn't a dueling! The dueling I believe in is supposed to make everyone happy… not being a brutal battle".

Shun held up his arm in the air, "You're finished! Take flight Satellite Cannon Falcon and attack Frightfur Chimera!" Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched and flew up in the air at high speed, and soon he had reached space and turned towards the planet.

Then the six mechanical wings on its back that was attached to each other got spread out and energy formed between them and then formed a giant form of the symbol of the Raid Raptors.

He then aimed all of his cannons towards the planet and screeched while he began to charge up his cannons.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SHUN,

Shun looked at Sora who had gotten up on his feet and had started running and narrowed his eyes, "Now feel the rage of the hunted and disappear! Eternal Avenge!"

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SATELLITE CANNON FALCON,

Satellite Cannon Falcon's stomach opened up and revealed another cannon in it and he fired from it before he fired from his other eight cannons and the shots combined with the one from the stomach, increasing its power as it flew down towards the planet.

The attack then flew down towards Frightfur Chimera who was too damage to move and it hit him, destroying him while causing a massive explosion.

Sora who had managed to run away far enough wasn't affected the explosion. He then saw an action card and threw himself towards it, then he got hit by the shockwaves from the explosion and he flew towards it faster.

Sora grabbed the action card and was about to place it into his Duel Disk while he had a smirk on his face, however at that moment he heard a rumbling sound above him.

He looked up and saw a the large tower in the middle of the city was falling towards him, and he knew he didn't have time to get out of the way in time.

Yuya got a look of horror when a large dust cloud appeared on the field when the tower collapsed, "SORA!" Yuzu covered her mouth in horror, she wondered if Sora had been crushed by the tower.

However the next moment so disappeared the action field and a seriously injured Sora was lying in the center court, Sora LP: 300-0.

Nico who had ducked behind the commentary desk looked up and saw on the big screen a close up picture of Shun with the word win under it. He then spoke into his mike, "I-it's over! The winner is Shun Kurosaki!" The audience looked on in shock over how brutal and violent this duel had been.

Shun then walked over to Sora and held up his Duel Disk and was about to press a button, however a signal came out of it, "That's enough". He looked at his Duel Disk confused as he heard Reiji's voice come out of it, "I forbid you from taking any further actions in front of the eyes of the general public. Also he will be a useful research subject to us. In order to learn more about and understand the reason behind Duel Academy's goal".

Shun sighed irritated, "Fine then, I'll spare him for now". He then turned around and began walking away, however he soon heard a weak voice behind him, "Wait… this match isn't over yet…" He looked over his shoulder and saw how Sora was trying to get up.

Sora lifted his head and glared at Shun, "There is no way I could've lost…not to an Xyz scum like you… there is no way I would lose to someone like you!" Shun just looked at him quietly before he turned his head around and continued walking away.

Sora held out his arm after Shun, "Wait! Don't run away from me! Again… duel me again… Shun… Kurosaki…" However at that moment so gasped Sora in pain before he lost consciousness and fell down again.

Yuya ran towards the entrance to the center court with Yuzu close behind him. However his path got blocked by the stadium's staff members, "Let me go!" He then turned towards Sora, "Sora, are you okay? Sora!" However he didn't get an answer.

 **So the duel between Sora and Shun Kurosaki finally began. The two of them then fought against each other with everything they had, however Yuya and the others noticed a change in Sora's personality during the duel as he began more brutal and cruel. In the end Shun won the duel, however the seriously injured Sora refused to accept it and wanted to duel Shun again, however he then collapsed. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Spells:**

 **Balanced Fusion Strike – Quick Play spell:**

 **For this turn, Fusion monsters on your side of the field can't be destroyed by card effects, also if a Fusion monster on your field battles against a none-Fusion monster, negate the opposing monster's special abilities.**

 **Raid Raptors – Quick Raid – Normal spell.**

 **If you control a Raid Raptors Xyz monster, you can remove three Raid Raptors monsters in your graveyard from the game, draw two cards. If this card is drawn because of an effect, you can activate it right away, and then if any of the drawn cards is a spell or trap, you can activate one of them right away if it can be activated.**


	27. Learning the truth about Sora

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Sora was dueling against Shun Kurosaki and tried to excite the audience like Yuya had done in his duel. However as the duel continued, Sora's attitude started to change and he became more violent in his duel. In the end Shun managed to defeat Sora but also injured him in the process, what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 27- Learning the truth about Sora

Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Yoko and the kids were standing outside of the room where Sora was being treated at LDS. Yuzu had a worried expression on her face, "Sora…"

Shuzo looked at them, "Don't worry, I've been told that LDS has a very skilled medical team, which means that Sora should be fine".

Ayu got a worried expression on her face, "But, if Sora had been hit by that tower before the action field had disappeared, then he would've…"

Yuya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Shun…Kurosaki…"

AT THE SAME TIME,

Nakajima stood in front of Reiji who sat behind his desk, "Sora Shiunin is currently receiving treatment at the care ward at the center court. There are superficial injuries on his legs and head, but his life is not in danger".

Reiji who was looking out the window spoke without turning his head around, "I see, then contact our emergency team and have them move him to Leo Corporation's facilities immediately".

He then finally turned his head and looked at Nakajima, "I have many things I want to ask him". Nakajima nodded his head, "Understood sir, I will do it right away".

Reiji then adjusted his glasses, "Also, get me the Duel Disk he used in his duel as well". Nakajima bowed his head, "Understood". He then turned around and walked out of the office.

A WHILE LATER, OUTSIDE AT LDS,

Shuzo looked at Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yuya while the kids were around him, I'll take the kids home, so please to look after Sora, however don't stay too long either". They nodded their heads and Shuzo then left.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "What do you think?" Yuzu looked at him confused, "Kurosaki is the culprit behind the attacks against LDS, I saw him take out three members of their elite team in front of my eyes, also didn't you say that you met him before as well?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "I saw Masumi getting into a dangerous situation while she was chasing after the culprit as well, however… during the opening ceremony of the Championship, she said that Kurosaki had always been a part of LDS".

Gongenzaka looked at them confused, "Then the one she had been chasing was one of their own?"

Yuzu got a confused expression on her face, "I don't know why Masumi would say something like that… however Yuto told me that the reason why they attacked LDS was to save one of their comrades".

Yuya looked at her confused, "Yuto?" His eyes widened, "Wait, are you talking about…" Yuzu nodded her head and he narrowed his eyes.

Gongenzaka looked at them confused, "What are you two talking about? You both have been acting weird since the duel between Sora and Kurosaki began".

Yuzu turned towards Gongenzaka, "Yuto is the person I met that day I went to confront Sawatari at the harbor, and for some reason he has the exact same face as Yuya". Gongenzaka and Yuya both got shocked when they heard this. Yuya knew that Yuzu had been telling him about how this Yuto person had been disappearing whenever he got close, but he had no idea that their faces looked exactly the same.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuto was walking through the corridors towards Sora's room, he was planning on trying to get some answers out of Sora.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTISDE OF LDS,

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu, "Then that means that the man named Yuto is the one that attacked Sawatari?" Yuzu nodded her head. Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Then why didn't you say anything about that at that time? If you had told the truth then Yuya would've been cleared of suspicion!"

Yuzu looked down at the ground with a troubled expression on her face. Gongenzaka got an angry expression on his face, "Don't tell me that you doubted Yuya?"

Yuzu looked at him, "That's not it! I mean Yuto even told me that his name wasn't Yuya when I called him that, it's just…"

Yuya held out his arm in front of Gongenzaka and looked at him, "Calm down Gongenzaka". Gongenzaka looked at him, "But Yuya…"

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Yuzu must have been pretty confused at that time, I mean, not only did she meet a guy who has the same face as me, but he would also disappear whenever her bracelet began to shine and then I would appear a few seconds later".

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu confused, "Your bracelet shone? And he disappeared when it did?" Yuzu looked down at her bracelet, "That's right, I don't know why Yuto would disappear whenever my bracelet shone the moment Yuya got close to us, like you said Yuya, I was pretty confused, not only because his face looked like yours, but also because his personality is pretty similar to your personality as well".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes a little, "If this man Yuto is as similar to Yuya as you say he is, then I can understand if you were confused over the situation, but we both know that Yuya has no reason to attack LDS". Yuzu nodded her head.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "You said that Yuto told you that he and Kurosaki are fighting to get back their comrade that was captured by their enemies…" Yuzu nodded her head.

Gongenzaka got a confused expression on his face, "However, who is the enemy? Are they not LDS? If that's the case then why would Kurosaki join them?"

Yuzu got a troubled and confused expression on her face, "Actually…" Gongenzaka and Yuya looked at her confused.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuto had reached the room that Sora was in, he then opened the door to the room and then slowly walked over to the bed that Sora was lying in and looked down at Sora.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE,

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu confused, "Fusion is their enemy? Is that really what Yuto said to you?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, when he stopped Kurosaki that time at the harbor when I met him the first time, he picked up my Polymerization card and told me that it didn't fit me, and when I later confronted him about it when he tried to stop me from interfering in the duel between Masumi and Kurosaki, he told me that Fusion was the summoning method of their enemy".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Kurosaki is Yuto's comrade, so if their enemies are Fusion users, that would explain why he was so hostile towards Sora".

Gongenzaka looked between the two of them, "You guys… did you ever ask Sora where he came from?" Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face "No…well…"

Yuya looked at him, "Even if we did try to ask him, then he would just dodge the question, he seemed really unwilling to tell us".

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Then there might be some kind of connection between Kurosaki, Yuto and Sora". Yuya got a confused expression on his face and Gongenzaka continued, "I mean, Kurosaki and his comrades are Xyz users right? So maybe Sora was a member of an opposing Fusion school or something?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, he then remembered the conversation between Sora and Shun during their duel, "Could it be that Yuto and Kurosaki is trying to save their comrade that has been captured by the group that Sora belongs to?"

Yuzu looked at him with a troubled, "Actually, that comrade they're trying to help is…"

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuto placed a hand on Sora's should and lightly shook him, "Hey, wake up". Sora groaned slightly before he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of a person with a familiar face in front of him, "Yuya…?"

Yuto looked at him, "I have a few questions I need to ask you". Sora then gasped in shock when he finally recognized the person in front of him, "You… you're Kurosaki's comrade that Yuzu and I met at the harbor!"

Yuto nodded his head, "That's right, now then, I want to know where Ruri is". Sora slowly sat up and looked at him while he narrowed his eyes confused, "Ruri?"

AT THE SAME TIME, OUTSIDE,

Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu shocked, "The comrade they're trying to save is Kurosaki's little sister and Yuto's girlfriend?" Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, that's what Yuto told me".

Yuya placed a hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face, "If Sora's comrades really do have Kurosaki's little sister… if they really captured this girl called Ruri… then I can understand that he and Yuto would see Sora as their enemy, but…"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Then did Kurosaki join LDS in order to fight against Sora and his group? But wait, Masumi said that he had been one of them from the start, but if that's the case, then why would he attack LDS in order to get his little sister back?"

He then grabbed his head and screamed in frustration, "I don't get it, what's going on here?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Xyz and Fusion… I have a hard time believing that this is just a rivalry between two different schools… I there has to be some kind of larger power behind all of this".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Sora glared at Yuto, "Don't know anyone called Ruri! There is no way I would anyway!"

Yuto looked at him, "Then do you at least know where the hostages are held?"

Sora looked at him confused, "I don't! All that I know is that your so-called prisoners of war don't exist".

Yuto got a confused expression on his face, "Don't exist? What do you mean?"

Sora looked at Yuto with a smirk, "Because people who are hunted get turned into cards after all, so I'm sure that that Ruri girl to have been…" Yuto gasped in shock when he heard that.

Sora then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yuto, "More importantly, where is he?"

Yuto looked at Sora, "He?" Sora glared at him, "Come on, you know that I'm talking about Shun Kurosaki! I have to settle the score with him". Sora threw off his blanket and stood up while he grabbed his Duel Disk.

Yuto just looked at him, "That's already been settled, you lost".

Sora's eyes narrowed, "I _didn't_ lose! There is no way I would lose to Xyz scum like you and Kurosaki! Take me to him right now! This time I'll beat him to a pulp! If I go all out, someone like him would easily be…"

However at that moment they heard voices, "Where is all that shouting coming from?" Yuto and Sora looked at the open door and saw two security guards appear, they looked at Yuto, "Who are you?"

Yuto didn't answer and just ran towards them and ran past them so fast that he looked blurry. Sora gritted his teeth, "Wait! Come back here!" Sora ran towards the door.

The security guards looked at Sora who came towards them, "Wait, you shouldn't be moving yet". However Sora ignored what the guard said, "Get out of my way!" He then took and punched one of them in the face before he jumped up and kicked the other one in the face, knocking them both unconscious.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE,

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Well if you don't think that is just a dispute between two schools, then what do you think it might be?"

Yuya looked troubled, "I don't know, I think the only way to find out is either to ask Sora when he wakes up, or to find Kurosaki or Yuto and ask them".

However at that moment they heard shouting from inside of LDS, "Did you find him?" All three of them looked towards the entrance confused, "No, he's not over here! I'll look over here!"

Gongenzaka looked at the security guards that were running around confused, "What is all the fuss about?"

They then saw three guards talking with each other, "He might have already gotten outside! Contact headquarters immediately and tell them that Sora Shiunin has escaped!" The other two nodded their heads and all three of them ran in different directions.

Yuya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu got shocked expressions on their faces, "Did they just say that Sora escaped?" Yuzu asked concerned.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me he's trying to find Kurosaki…" He then looked at Yuzu and Gongenzaka, "Let's search for him right away! Also Yuzu contact the principal and ask him to help with the search as well". Yuzu and Gongenzaka nodded their heads and all three of them ran in different directions to search for Sora, Gongenzaka was heading towards the ocean, Yuya was heading toward Central Park while Yuzu ran in another direction while she pulled out her Duel Disk and dialed her father's number and then placed it to her ear.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LEO CORPORATION,

Nakajima looked at Reiji who sat in his chair with his back at him while he looked out of the window, "I will put together a search team right away and have them search the entire city in order to find Sora Shiunin".

However Reiji shook his head, "No, we're currently running a tournament, don't make a scene".

Nakajima looked at Reiji, "But sir! If we lose him…"

Reiji interrupted him, "First, use all of the city's cameras in order to confirm his whereabouts, I will also head to the observation room soon as well".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuto was standing on a stage in central part with his back towards the seats in front of it. Sora ran towards the stage where Yuto was standing, unaware that the cameras in the park were following him.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS'S CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji sat in his seat with Reira on his right and Shun on his left and Nakajima standing next to Shun as they all saw Sora running on the monitor, Nakajima looked at a man, "Where is his location?"

The man looked at him, "At Central Park sir". Nakajima nodded his head, "Good, then send a team over there immediately and capture him!"

However Reiji held up a hand, "No, wait!" Nakajima looked at him confused while Reiji looked at the monitor. All of them then saw how Sora stopped while he was gasping while he was looking at something, Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Turn the camera to where Sora Shiunin is looking".

The men and women immediately did as he asked and the stage in the park immediately appeared on the monitor and they saw a figure standing on it. They then zoomed in on the figure and saw that it had a black cape and black and purple hair. Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face, "But that's…" The way this person was dressed fit the description of the person that Masumi Koutsu had met at the harbor before it was revealed that Shun was the one that attacked LDS.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Sora glared at Yuto, "Hurry up and get him! Hurry up and bring Shun Kurosaki to me!" Yuto looked over his shoulder at Sora before he completely turned around.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima gasped when he saw Yuto's face that looked exactly like Yuya's, "T-this is… Yuya Sakaki!"

Shun spoke at that moment, "No, that is Yuto". Both Reiji and Nakajima looked at him, "Yuto?" Reiji asked him.

Shun nodded his head, "He is my comrade, as well as my closest friend".

Reiji turned towards the monitor again, "I see, I had my suspicions that there were two Xyz users attacking LDS… so it was you and that Yuto man, am I correct?"

Nakajima looked at Yuto on the monitor, "But that face… he looks exactly like Yuya Sakaki".

Reiji turned his eyes towards Nakajima, "Which means that he must have been the one that attacked Shingo Sawatari and his friends".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Sora looked at Yuto while he was still gasping, "I told you, get Kurosaki right now".

Yuto narrowed his eyes with a concerned look in them, "You really want to fight against Shun again with those injuries? You won't last five minutes against him in your current condition, and I doubt he will show you any mercy this time".

Sora glared at Yuto, "Shut up! This time I will definitely defeat him, after all, someone like him and you… Xyz scum like the two of you are all destined to be hunted by me and my comrades, even that girl Ruri that you talked about!" Yuto narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that part.

Sora placed a hand on his chest, "There is no way that I would ever lose to Xyz users! I'll prove to you that if I fight seriously, I'm the stronger one! So if you're going to hide him from me, then I won't show you any mercy".

Sora then got a smirk on his face, "I don't know what happened to that Ruri girl, she might have been turned into a card… or it might actually be a way for you to save her".

Yuto got a slightly shocked expression on his face, "What? What way are you talking about?"

Sora chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? The way to do it is to destroy all of us". Yuto got a troubled expression on his face when he heard that, _So he's saying the only way to save her is with more violence?_

Sora closed his eyes while his smirk grew, "However, something like that is impossible for the likes of you!"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Shun who had watched the entire conversation between Sora and Yuto had finally had enough and turned around and began to walk towards the elevator, Nakajima turned towards him, "Wait Kurosaki!"

Shun stopped, "Let me go! I'll take care of Sora Shiunin for good this time!" Reiji looked at him, "No! You'll only cause more of a scene if you go". He then turned towards the monitor, "And if it causes the Maiami Championship to end… my entire plan will amount to nothing".

Shun gritted his teeth, however before he could argue, Reiji continued, "Don't forget that this is a selection exam to determine which duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba". Shun narrowed his eyes and Reiji turned towards the monitor again, "Besides, even if you don't go…"

AT THE SAME TIME AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuto activated his Duel Disk and held it in front of him, ready to duel. Sora let out a small laugh, "Oh! Finally feeling ready to fight against me? Now that's more like it! I'll take you down first before I finish off Kurosaki!"

He then placed his Duel Disk on his arm, "I'll prove to the both of you that I can deal with every Xyz user in this world by myself". He activated his Duel Disk as well.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "I won't let that happen! Defeating you will be the first step in order to save Ruri". Both of them then drew their first five cards.

Sora looked at Yuto with a smirk, "I'll go first". He grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk". An Imp Edge monster that looked like it was made of axes appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Sora's smirk grew bigger as he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I activate Edge Imp Tomahawk's special ability! Once per turn I can send one Edge Imp monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to deal you 800 points of damage". Sora revealed a Edge Imp card that looked like a small kid with a large hat that look like a dog before he placed into his graveyard.

A blast then flew towards Yuto and hit him, sending him flying in to the wall of the stage behind him and created a large crack in it before he fell down on all four and groaned in pain, Yuto LP: 3200.

Sora looked at Yuto with a smile, "Think of that as a little greeting from me, now I end my turn".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima looked troubled, "800 points of damage right away?" However Shun spoke while he looked at the monitor, "Don't worry, that kind of damage is not enough to make Yuto falter".

Reira looked away scared, however Reiji placed a hand on his shoulder and Reira looked at him shocked, "Watch this closely Reira". A scared Reira then turned his eyes towards the monitor once again.

AT THE SAME TIME IN CENTRAL PARK,

Yuto got back up on his feet again. Sora looked at him with confident smirk on his face, "Are you sure you're okay? Feel free to call Kurosaki out so he can take your place in this duel if you don't think you can't handle it".

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Phantom Knights – Dusty Robe in attack mode!" A small monster clad in a black robe and a ghostly face that had two small rods for arms appeared on the field next to Yuto, Atk: 800.

Sora chuckled, "So you summoned a monster with 800 attack points huh? What are you going to do next Mr Xyz loser?"

Yuto then grabbed another card in his hand, "When I control a level 3 or below Phantom Knights monster, I can special summon Phantom Knights – Silent Boots from my hand!" Another dark clad monster with a ghostly face without arms and only had long legs appeared on the field, Atk: 200.

Sora's smirk grew bigger, "Now I see, since you now have two level 3 monsters on your field, you're about to Xyz Summon correct?"

Yuto nodded his head before he held up his arm in the air, "Now I overlay my two level 3 Phantom Knights in order to build the Overlay Network!" Dusty Robe and Silent Boots then turned into purple energy and then flew up in the air before they flew down into the vortex that appeared on the ground.

"Souls of warriors that have fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become a light that tears through the darkness, I Xyz Summon! Appear before us, rank 3, Phantom Knights – Break Sword!" A undead horse appeared on the field with a armor that ghostly energy came out of on its back while the armor held out a broken broad sword in front of it while two purple orbs was moving in orbit around it, Atk: 2000.

Sora got a smile on his face, "It's here! An Xyz monster!"

Yuto then held out his hand in front of him, "Alright Break Sword, attack his Edge Imp Tomahawk right now!" Break Sword's horse then ran towards Edge Imp Tomahawk and he swung his sword towards it and cut it in half, destroying it. Sora covered his face from the shockwaves and slide backwards a few meters, Sora LP: 4000-3800.

Yuto then grabbed three cards in his hand, "Next I place three cards face down and end my turn". Three cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Sora looked at Yuto, "Well this wouldn't be fun if you can't do at least this much".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuya was getting close to the Central Park while he was talking to Yuzu, "It's no use, no matter how many times I call him, he doesn't answer".

He then heard Yuzu's voice, "Gongenzaka said the same thing and dad hasn't managed to reach Sora either, just where is he and what is he doing?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Well, for now all that we can do is keep looking for him! I'll call you back!" He then put away his Duel Disk and kept looking around as he had just reached Central Park.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "And now that you have shown off your Xyz monster, it's time for me to go all out! It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it.

He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card, "And now I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Yuto narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that, "The monsters I'm going to are Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear that's in my hand".

Imp Edge Scissors and Fluffal Bear appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form, I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 6, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear". Frightfur Bear then appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

At that moment so appeared Yuya at the stage and saw Sora standing in front of it with Frightfur Bear in front of him, "Sora…" He then turned towards the stage and gasped in shock when he saw Yuto, "That… he has the same face as me, which means… he must be that Yuto person that Yuzu has been talking about".

Sora then pointed at Break Sword, "Alright Frightfur Bear, attack his Phantom Knights – Break Sword now". Frightfur Bear swung his arm towards Break Sword and hit him, causing him to shatter, Yuto groaned as he took a step backwards from the shockwave, Yuto LP: 3200-3000.

Yuto then looked at Sora with a determined expression on his face, "I now activate Break Sword's special ability! When it leaves the field, I can special summon its Xyz materials, however this time they're treated as level 4 monsters". Dusty Robe and Silent Boots appeared on the field, LV x 2: 3-4.

Yuto looked at Sora, "The Phantom Knights will never fall! No matter how many times you take them down, they'll revive and keep fighting! This is how we of the resistance are fighting!"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Resistance?" He then remembered how Shun had talked about how Sora's group had attacked them, "Fusion… enemy…"

Sora held out his hand, "Well now it's my turn to activate Frightfur Bear's special ability! When he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, it can equip the destroyed monster to itself".

Break Sword then appeared out of Yuto's graveyard and Frightfur Bear then rushed towards him before he swallowed him, "And now Frightfur Bear gains attack points equal to your Break Sword's attack points!" Frightfur Bear then grew larger, Atk: 2200-4200.

Sora looked at Yuto with a smirk, "And that means that your Xyz monsters are only going to be nutrients for my Frightfur Bear". He then pointed at Dusty Robe and Silent Boot, "Now, go ahead and use those monsters you summoned back to your field to Xyz Summon again, I will devour all of your Xyz monsters!"

Sora then grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuto narrowed his eyes a little, "It's my turn!" He drew his next card and looked at it, "I overlay my now level 4 Phantom Knights – Dusty Robe and Phantom Knights – Silent Boots". Dusty Robe and Silent Boots once again turned into purple energy and flew down into the vortex once again.

Sora laughed when he saw this, "He's really doing it again".

"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion then appeared on the field with a roar while two purple orbs was moving in orbit around him, Atk: 2500

Yuya's eyes widened when he saw Dark Rebellion, "Dark Rebellion… Xyz Dragon? But that…" He saw that Dark Rebellion looked almost identical to one of the dragons he and Yuzu had seen on that stone tablet at the Maiami museum.

Sora chuckled, "That monster may look cool, but just what are you going to do with a monster that have only 2500 attack points? Frightfur Bear's attack points are 4200 now, that weak dragon won't be able to defeat him".

Yuto closed his eyes, "I thought that you had learned not to underestimate a monster's hidden powers in your battle against Shun". Sora's eyes widened his eyes and Yuto opened his eyes and held out his hand towards Frightfur Bear, "I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! By using overlay unit, Dark Rebellion can cut the attack points of one level 5 or higher monster on your field in half until the end phase of this turn, and then Dark Rebellion adds the same amount to his own attack points, Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion extended his wings and purple energy came out of then and surrounded Frightfur Bear, Atk: 4200-2100. Dark Rebellion let out a mighty roar, Atk: 2500-4600.

Sora got a worried expression on his face, _It decreases my monster's attack points while it increases its own? This is really bad, if he uses the remaining overlay unit his dragon has, then Frightfur Bear's attack points will decrease to 1050…_

Yuya also had a worried expression on his face, _And then Dark Rebellion will gain the 1050 that Frightfur Bear lost, which means he will have 5650, which means that the difference will be 4600, so if he attacks with Dark Rebellion after using the second overlay unit then Sora will…_

However at that moment so held Yuto out his hand towards Frightfur Bear, Dark Rebellion, attack his Frightfur Bear now!" Sora and Yuya both looked at him shocked since he had just declared an attack without using his second overlay unit.

Blue energy then appeared in the gaps in Dark Rebellion's wings and he flew towards Frightfur Bear while the spike on his chin began to glow blue, "Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion then rammed the spike on its chin straight into Frightfur Bear, destroying him and creating a powerful shockwave that sent Sora flying, Sora LP: 3800-1300.

Yuya shielded his face while he was shocked, "This isn't even solid holograms, but these powerful shockwaves… it's the same as that time with Kurosaki when I was being chased by LDS and Sawatari's father". He then got a worried expression when he saw Sora lying on the ground while being in pain.

Yuto looked at Sora, "I end my turn, which means that Dark Rebellion's ability ends and his attack points return to normal". Dark Rebellion, Atk: 4600-2500.

Yuya at that moment ran towards Sora, "Sora!" Yuto's eyes widened in shock when he saw that Yuya were there.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face when he saw Yuya appear on the monitor, "That's…" Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Yuya Sakaki".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuya went down on a knee next to Sora, "Sora, are you okay?" Sora slowly sat up and pushed Yuya away a little, "What are you doing here Yuya? Get away from here, this isn't any of your business!"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before he narrowed his eyes a little, "What are you talking about Sora? Why did you sneak out here to duel when you should be resting in the hospital?"

Sora didn't answer and just gritted his teeth while he looked at Yuto who looked down at him from the stage, "He's… he's holding back against me? Damn it! He's making fun of me!"

He slowly got up on his legs while he kept glaring at Yuto, "I'll… I'll never forgive you for looking down at me!"

Yuya looked at Sora with a worried expression on his face, "That's enough Sora! If you keep fighting in your condition then your body will…"

Sora turned towards Yuya with an angry expression on his face, "Shut up! I still haven't gone all out yet! I will prove to you, this guy and also Shun Kurosaki that if I get serious, I'm the stronger one!"

Yuya looked at Sora with a serious expression on his face, "You can do that at any time, like in the next tournament…"

However Sora narrowed his eyes when he heard that and turned back towards Yuto, "There isn't a next time! In a real battle there isn't another chance!" Yuya got a shocked expression on his face when Sora said that.

"That's right!" Yuya turned towards Yuto who had spoken and saw how he looked at Sora, "But even though you are my enemy that I have to defeat, I still can't bring myself to hurt you anymore. So if you surrender peacefully now, then I promise that I will end this so you won't suffer".

Yuya narrowed his eyes and turned towards Yuto, "What are you planning to do? Just what are you going to do to Sora?!" Yuto didn't answer him and just looked at Yuya, which angered Yuya even more, "Answer me! Your friend Kurosaki also tried to do something to Sora after their duel".

Yuto narrowed his eyes a little before he turned his eyes towards Sora, "You told me that I need to destroy Fusion if I want to save Ruri, right?"

Yuya's eyes widened slightly when he heard that, Ruri?" That was the name of the girl Yuzu had mentioned, the girl that apparently were Kurosaki's little sister and Yuto's girlfriend.

Yuto then sighed and closed his eyes with a sad expression on his face, "So that's the only way then…" He then opened his eyes with a determined look in them, "Even a large building can be brought down by a single anthill, I'm sorry, but you'll become the first crack that we'll drill into the wall of Fusion". Sora gritted his teeth when he heard Yuto say that.

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked, he then gasped when he saw that the expression on Yuto's face was similar to the one Shun had during his duel against Sora. Yuya narrowed his eyes and walked forward, "Stop this right now, I won't let you harm my friends anymore!" Yuto's eyes widened a little when he heard Yuya say that.

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little more before he grabbed his Duel Disk and placed it on his arm and activated it, "If you want to do this, then I'll take you on instead". The words 'Battle Royal mode, joining' then appeared on Yuya's Duel Disk before he drew his first five cards.

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it, his eyes widened when he saw that it was Odd-Eyes Fusion. He then looked at his hand, he had both Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in his hand, which meant that he had two options that could help him right now, he could either Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Darkflame Dragon or he could Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon.

Yuya looked at Yuto, _I don't know if summoning Odd-Eyes Darkflame against this guy, so I guess that summoning Odd-Eyes Dark Blazing would be the best option, however he has three face down cards. He didn't activate them when Frightfur Bear attacked, however he could've just waited so he could summon that Dark Rebellion, if that case then I should use Odd-Eyes Blazing as a last resort._

Yuya then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed his two magicians in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind him and Stargazer Magician and Timegazer appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared under them, "With this I can now summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time".

Yuto eyes widened a little in shock when he heard that, "Summon multiple monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time?"

The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between Stargazer and Timegazer, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and two beams came out of it, "First is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2400.

"And now, appear with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar.

Yuya however then gasped in shock and pain as he felt a pulsating and a burning feeling appear in his chest, _What… is this? My body feels so hot._ He then looked and based on the expression on his face, Yuya knew that Yuto must have felt it as well.

Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion looked at each other for a moment before they looked up in the sky and roared, causing Yuya and Yuto to close an eye and groan in pain as the pulsating feeling got stronger.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji and the others watch the monitor and saw how both of the dragons released a large amount of energy. Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face, "It's almost like the two dragons are calling out to each other".

Reiji narrowed his eyes, he agreed that it seemed like the two dragons had been calling out to each other, also he hadn't missed both Yuya's and Yuto's reactions.

They then saw how Yuya held out his arm towards Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, "Next I Gemini Summon Red-Eyes, which means that he can now use his special ability". Red-Eyes then roared.

Yuya then pointed at Dark Rebellion, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon now!"

Nakajima once again got a shocked expression on his face, "But both of the dragons have the same attack points, is he trying to sacrifice his Odd-Eyes so he can deal damage to this Yuto person with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon?"

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "No, he has a plan to end the duel right now". Nakajima looked at him confused, "Once per turn, if Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon inflicts battle damage to the opponent, at the end of the battle phase, Red-Eyes Black Dragon can inflict damage to the opponent equal to his original attack points. And if that plan fails, Odd-Eyes is a Pendulum monster, which means that he can bring him back from his extra deck during his next turn. Yuya Sakaki isn't being reckless".

Shun looked at the monitor while he narrowed his eyes, _Even if that might be a pretty clever plan, I know that at least two of those face down cards will protect Dark Rebellion_.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Odd-Eyes roared and ran towards Dark Rebellion and jumped up in the air before he swung his tail towards Dark Rebellion who flew towards him. Dark Rebellion blocked Odd-Eyes's tail with one of his wings before they moved away from each other before they jumped towards each other and headbutted each other before they moved away from each other again.

Odd-Eyes slide a few meters before he jumped out of the way when Dark Rebellion tried to ram the spike on his chin into him and then Odd-Eyes tried to slam his tail in to Dark Rebellion who flew out of the way and up in the air. Odd-Eyes then roared and unleashed his Spiral Strike Burst at Dark Rebellion who circled around the attack while the spike on his chin began to glow again. Odd-Eyes then cancelled his Spiral Strike Burst and ran towards Dark Rebellion.

However at that moment so held Yuto out his right arm, "Not so fast, I now activate my continuous trap card, Phantom Fog Blade!" One of his face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card that looked like a sword with a blade made out of ghostly energy.

"This card negates your dragon's attack!" The Phantom Fog Blade then appeared on the field and swung down between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, preventing them from continuing their battle and both of them returned to their master's fields.

Yuto looked at Yuya, "And as long as this card remains on my field, your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special abilities are negated, he can't attack and I can't attack him with any of my monsters". Yuya gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Sora got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "A trap that negates attacks?" He then narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "If he had that card face down this whole time, then he could've used it to stop my Frightfur Bear's special ability".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji looked at Yuto on the monitor, "So he willingly received an attack so he could Xyz Summon that dragon, which I guess is his ace monster considering how protective he is of it". Shun didn't answer him and just watched the monitor.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Sora took a step forward and glared at Yuto, "You tricked me to attack your monster so you could Xyz Summon again! Also earlier when you attacked me, you didn't use both of your dragon's overlay units!" Yuto didn't answer him and just turned his head towards Sora and looked at him.

Sora gritted his teeth, "How… how much longer are you going to make a fool of me?! I will never forgive you, never!" Yuto just looked at him before he turned his eyes back to his current opponent, Yuya and their eyes met.

Yuya at that moment held up his arm towards Timegazer Magician, "I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a trap card that targets a Pendulum monster and place it face down again, Inverse Gears!" The metal band came out of Timegazer's right hand and formed an almost complete circle around him, then a clock appeared and the arrows moved backwards. Yuto then saw how his Phantom Fog Blade got flipped face down again.

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Alright". However Yuto at that moment pressed the image of one of his other two face down cards, "In that case I activate another continuous trap card, Booby Trap E!" Another one of his face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a large letter E.

Yuto held out his hand towards his face down Phantom Fog Blade, "This card copies the effect of a face down trap card I control".

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "Then that means that the effect of the trap card that Timegazer negated still…"

Yuto nodded his head, "That's right, since Booby Trap E now has the same effect as Phantom Fog Blade, your attack will be negated, also as long as I control this card, your dragon won't be able to attack".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Then I guess it's a good thing that Odd-Eyes won't be here much longer". Yuto got a confused expression on his face while Sora looked at Yuya while he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yuya, don't tell me you're about to…"

Yuya held up his left arm, "Now I overlay my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in order to build the Overlay Network". Yuto got a shocked expression on his face as he saw Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes turn into purple energy and flew down into the vortex that appeared on the ground while Sora gritted his teeth.

"Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar with two red orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 3000.

Yuto had a shocked expression on his face when he looked at Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "You Xyz Summoned?" He then narrowed his eyes slightly, "However, since monsters used for an Xyz Summon becomes overlay units, they technically don't leave the field, which means that my trap will remain on the field".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "That might be true, however its effects are no longer active since its target is gone".

Yuto held out his hand in front of him, "Even if that's true it won't help you! I activate my last face down card, Shadow Spell". His final face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of chains on it.

"Now I can target one monster on your side of the field like your Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon. Your dragon now loses 700 attack points and can't attack or change his battle position".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that and saw how chains came out of Shadow Spell and wrapped themselves around Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon who roared and struggled to break free from the chains, Atk: 3000-2300.

Yuya gritted his teeth since Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon was now weaker than Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. He then looked at the two cards left in his hand, Odd-Eyes Fusion and the trap card Pendulum Reborn. He grabbed Pendulum Reborn and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I now place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Sora then ran over to Yuya and pushed him, "If you can't do anything then get lost!"

Yuya looked at Sora shocked, "Sora?" Sora held out his arm towards Yuya, "This guy is my prey, so don't interfere, Yuya!"

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Your prey?" He then looked at Sora while he narrowed his eyes frustrated, "What the heck do you mean by that? Why are you saying that this guy is your prey? Answer me Sora". Sora just gritted his teeth.

Yuya narrowed his eyes even more, "You said the same thing during your duel against Kurosaki! You said that he and his comrades were just prey for your _hunting games_! Also Yuzu told me that your comrades took Kurosaki's little sister, it seems like they're the ones that kidnapped Ruri!" Yuto's eyes widened in shock over that Yuya knew about that.

Sora gritted his teeth when he heard that, "Yuzu said that…?" Yuya nodded his head, "She told me that she heard it from Yuto who is Kurosaki's comrade and Ruri's boyfriend". Sora's eyes widened when he heard that last part.

Yuya then turned towards Yuto with a serious expression on his face, "Is that really the truth? Answer me! You are Yuto, aren't you?"

Yuto looked at Yuya for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, "That's right, I'm Yuto".

Yuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "Then tell me already! What happened? Why do you guys hate each other so much?" However Yuto didn't answer Yuya and just looked at him, which made Yuya frustrated, "Why aren't you saying anything? Answer me!"

However at that moment Sora got a small smirk on his face and chuckled, "There is no way he could answer your question". He then took out a large lollipop, "If he did answer, then he would have to reveal their weak side". He then placed the lollipop in his mouth and bit of a large piece of it.

Yuya turned towards him shocked and confused, "What? What are you talking about Sora?"

Sora swallowed the piece of the lollipop he had bitten off before a smirk appeared on his face, "He's just a remnant of those losers…"He then let the rest of the lollipop fall to the ground and stepped on it, "He and Kurosaki are just runaways from the Xyz Dimension that my allies took control over!"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard what Sora had just said, "Xyz Dimension?" He wondered if he had heard right.

Yuto turned towards Sora with an angry expression on his face, "Shut up! We haven't been taken over, and Shun and I didn't run away either! We came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension!"

Yuya turned towards Yuto and looked at him shocked, "Fusion Dimension? The Xyz Dimension… the Fusion Dimension…? What the heck are you two talking about?"

Sora pointed at Yuto, "It means that this guy and Shun Kurosaki aren't from this world, both of them are from another world, the Xyz Dimension".

Yuya looked at Sora shocked before he looked at Yuto again, "Another world?" It just sounded so unbelievable to him, was Sora really saying that there existed other worlds and Yuto and Kurosaki was from one of them?

Sora glared at Yuto, "My allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, so if I lose to an Xyz user then I'd be smearing mud on their honor! Not only that, but I can't forgive myself either for losing to Kurosaki! I was at the top of the elite class in Duel Academy and was even given this special mission to hunt down any remnants of the Xyz Dimension in this world! I refuse to accept that I lost to an Xyz scum, there is no way something like that could happen!"

Sora placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn!" He drew his next card and looked at it. Yuya looked at him worried, "Please stop it Sora! If you keep this up…"

However Sora ignored Yuya and pressed the image of his face down card, "I activate my face down card, Frightfur Custom!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of Fluffal Leo coming out of Frightfur Leo's body.

"This card allows me to special summon an Edge Imp or Fluffal monster in my graveyard and then it will be treated as a Frightfur monster if it's used as material for a Fusion Summon, so come back Edge Imp Tomahawk". Edge Imp Tomahawk then reappeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Sora held out his hand, "And next I activate the special ability of Edge Imp Fakefur that I sent to my graveyard earlier! While this monster is on my field or in my graveyard, it's treated as a Frightfur monster".

Sora then held out Frightfur Fusion, "Next I activate the spell card Frightfur Fusion! And with it, I will fuse together Edge Imp Tomahawk on my field with Fakefur and Frightfur Bear in my graveyard".

Fakefur and Frightfur Bear then appeared next to Tomahawk and all three of them got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

A bright light came out of Sora's extra deck while he looked at Yuto with a smirk on his face, "I'll make you realize how powerful I am! I will show you the real power I gained at Duel Academy! I'm going to bring out the strongest monster with a _real_ Fusion Summon!"

However at that moment so appeared the words 'duel close' on his Duel Disk and the energy blade disappeared before a red light came out of the Duel Disk. Sora got a shocked expression on his face and placed a hand on his Duel Disk, "Wait, I don't want to return yet".

Yuya looked at Sora shocked, "Sora, what's going on?"

However Sora ignored him and looked at his Duel Disk, "Please wait! Until I have defeated him, until I've finished off this Xyz loser, I can't return to the Academy!" However the next moment so did Sora get enveloped by a blue light before he vanished.

Yuya looked at the spot where Sora had been standing, "Sora? SORA!" Yuya then turned towards Yuto and narrowed his eyes, "Hey what's going on here? What happened to Sora?" Yuto closed his eyes, "He just went back to the Fusion Dimension". Yuya's eyes widened slightly when he heard that.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Shun narrowed his eyes, "That bastard ran away back to his dimension".

However Reiji narrowed his eyes, "No, rather than running away, it's more likely that he was forced to return. It must have been programmed into his Duel Disk, if his true motives were revealed, it would activate".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuya looked at Yuto confused, "Went back?" Yuto nodded his head and looked at Yuya, "That's correct, he was originally a person from that world after all".

Yuya narrowed his eyes a little, "From that world? What is all this ridicules stuff you have been saying for a while now? Sora is from the Fusion Dimension… and you and Kurosaki is from the Xyz Dimension? Are you saying that there are other worlds than this one?"

Yuto closed his eyes, "That's correct".

Yuya clenched his right fist, "Stop joking with me! There is no way that I'm going to believe that! Now hurry up and return Sora! He was injured in his duel against Kurosaki!"

Yuto looked at Yuya, "You don't need to worry about something like that! I'm pretty sure that Duel Academy has their own doctors so he should be fine".

Yuya's eyes widened, "Duel Academy? Sora mentioned that name as well…" He narrowed his eyes, "Alright then tell me, just what the heck is the Duel Academy?"

Yuto got a pained look in his eyes and clenched his right fist, "The Duel Academy is… a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension!"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Did you just say Duel Soldiers?"

AT THE SAME TIME,

In the middle of the ocean was an island with a building that looked like a castle, it was Duel Academy. A lot of students in red, blue and yellow walked around in the castle yard until a student in a yellow jacket found Sora unconscious on the grass behind a hedge.

A WHILE LATER,

A man in a cloak spoke to the back of a bald man dressed in purple and a purple cape, it was Reiji Akaba's father, Leo Akaba, "The medical division has provided accommodations for the students that contacted them. It appears that the forced return program on Sora Shiunin's Duel Disk was activated… which means that he must have revealed his true motives to our ene…"

Leo slightly turned his head towards the man behind him, "The Standard Dimension is not our enemy!" The man behind him quickly bowed his head, "Yes! Forgive me for what I said!"

Leo then turned his eyes back towards the machine in front of him, "I'm sure we will understand the situation once we've investigated his memories". The man behind him bowed his head once again, "Yes sir. I shall make the preparations right away Professor". The man then turned around and walked out of the chamber

AT THE SAME TIME WITH YUYA AND YUTO,

Yuto placed his fingers on his deck and drew his next card without looking at it, "Since Sora Shiunin has disappeared, it would be my turn now, however… this duel no longer has any reason left to continue".

He placed the card he had drawn in his hand before he grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Emergency Provisions! With this, for every one of my own spell and trap cards that I choose to destroy, I regain 1000 life points. I destroy all three of my trap cards in order to gain 3000 life points". Shadow Spell, Booby Trap E and the face down Phantom Fog Blade got destroyed after he said that, Yuto LP: 3000-6000.

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked while the chains wrapped around Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon disappeared, Atk: 2300-3000. Yuto closed his eyes, "And with that I end my turn".

Yuya looked at Yuto confused, "Are you sure? With Shadow Spell gone, I can now attack with Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon who has regained his full strength again".

Yuto opened his eyes and looked at Yuya, "If you want to attack, then just do it".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, he then gritted his teeth, "There is no way I can do that!" He then took out his deck from his Duel Disk which deactivated it and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician disappeared.

Yuto then took out his own deck, deactivating his Duel Disk and Dark Rebellion disappeared.

Yuya looked at Yuto, "You said earlier that Sora would be the first step in destroying the Fusion Dimension right? But… aren't you actually relieved that Sora disappeared like he did? Earlier when you dueled against him, you could've won the duel if you had used Dark Rebellion's second overlay unit, however you tried to end the duel by just destroying Sora's monster and then giving him the chance to surrender. You don't really want to fight, right?"

Yuto looked at Yuya and Yuya could see a look of sadness in his eyes, "Those guys… the people at Duel Academy are invaders. They invaded the Xyz Dimension and then kidnapped our comrade… Ruri…"

Yuya spoke at that moment, "Ruri… she's Kurosaki's little sister and your girlfriend right?" Yuto nodded his head, "Yeah, she's the little sister of my best friend Shun, as well as my girlfriend".

Yuya looked at Yuto confused, "But if Duel Academy is your true enemy and the ones that kidnapped Ruri, then why have you and Kurosaki been attacking LDS?"

Yuto closed his eyes, wondering if he should tell Yuya the real reason why Shun had attacked LDS. He decided not to since from what he could tell Reiji Akaba had no connection to Duel Academy either except for being Leo Akaba's son, also Shun seemed to be working with him for some reason, so he figured he must have good intentions.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yuya, "We suspected that they might have some kind of connection to the Academy, which is why I challenged that guy Sawatari to a duel, however I quickly realized that he knew nothing about Duel Academy, which meant that LDS most likely had no connection to them".

Yuya sighed, "Yeah, and because you dueled against Sawatari, I got accused of having ambushed him and seriously wounded him since our faces are identical".

Yuto's eyes widened a little when he heard that before he closed his eyes troubled, "I heard that you had gotten in troubled because of my duel against him, however I didn't know it was that serious, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you".

Yuya sighed, "Don't worry too much about it, I'm no longer accused of having attacked him, also, all you did was duel against him right?" Yuto looked at Yuya and nodded his head with a serious expression on his face.

Yuya then looked at Yuto troubled, "Now, can you please continue your story? If what you're telling me happened, then I can understand if it's painful for you to talk about, but please, I need to know what happened".

Yuto sighed, "You have already learned this much, so I will tell you the rest". He closed his eyes, "Like I told you, the people from the Academy are invading Duel Soldiers and our homeland got attacked by them, and it was turned into a brutal battlefield where neither duelists nor innocent civilians were safe".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, "Your homeland? The Xyz Dimension got turned into a battlefield?"

Yuto nodded his head, "The Academy calls it the Xyz Dimension, because just like they only use Fusion Summoning, we only use Xyz Summoning, we have no Fusion monsters or Synchro monsters, only Xyz monsters, we were not aware that it existed other special summoning methods until the Academy attacked us".

Yuto then opened his eyes and Yuya could once again see a sad look in the grey eyes, "However, we never used our Xyz Summoning as a tool for fighting, our duels were there to make people smile and have fun. That's right… it was like that… until that day… the day that Duel Academy attacked us without warning".

Yuto closed his eyes again, "Our home, Heartland, was overflowing with smiles, until Duel Soldiers from the Academy suddenly showed up, they then summoned their monsters and began attack everything and everyone around them, and soon our beautiful city was nothing but ruins, also they turned people of our home into cards, one after another". Yuya had a mixed expression of shock and horror on his face as he listened to Yuto's story.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Shun slammed his right fist on to his leg while he gritted his teeth as he tried to not lose control of his anger since he remembered those horrible days extremely well, and it didn't help that he heard Yuto talk about it.

Reira looked at Shun shocked, he then also noticed his Reiji clenched his hands that he had put together in front of him with an enraged expression on his face, "Big brother".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK

Yuya looked at Yuto with a troubled expression on his face, "Something like that happened? I can't believe it! Using dueling to take over other worlds?"

Yuto opened his eyes and looked at Yuya with a serious expression, "Do you think that it doesn't concern you since you're from such a faraway world? The world is bigger than you perceive it to be. A lot of things are happening in places unseen. In this reality, I've seen countless of people get turned into cards in front of my very eyes".

Yuya looked down at the ground with an expression that said he was in deep thoughts, "Worlds we don't know of… do they really exist? The Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension…?"

At that moment his eyes widened as he realized something, he looked at Yuto, "Wait, if the Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension exists, then does that mean…"

Yuto nodded his head, "It seems like you figured it out. Yes, it certainly exists, the Synchro Dimension. It's still a mystery why our worlds are divided by the summoning methods, but this is the undeniable truth".

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked before he asked another question that had appeared in his head after he was told that other dimensions that was named after their summoning methods existed, "When what about this world? What is our dimension called?"

Yuto closed his eyes…"The standard Dimension…" He then looked at Yuya, "The Academy is calling this world the Standard Dimension".

Yuya had a shocked expression on his face, "The… Standard Dimension…"

Yuto nodded his head, "It's called that, because according to the Academy, it's the foundation of all the existing dimensions, it's the center world".

Yuya looked down at the ground with a troubled expression on his face, "Fusion…Xyz…Synchro….Standard… The world… the universe is divided into four different dimensions, and the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension…" He looked up at Yuto, feeling both confused an angry, "Why did something horrible like that happen?"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji who had heard Yuya's question narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth even harder, "That's because of Leo Akaba's ambitions". Reira looked at his brother shocked.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I can't say that I understand all this dimension stuff you're talking about… but I know one thing, dueling is not a tool for fighting and conflicts! And even less for invading!" Yuto's eyes widened in shock when he heard Yuya say that.

Yuya grabbed the Pendulum around his neck and closed his eyes, "The dueling I believe in… is entertainment that makes people happy and puts smiles on their faces! Even now, I still remember it clearly, my father always managed to unite everyone with dueling".

Yuya opened his eyes and looked at Yuto, "That's the power of the action dueling that my father created and polished, the power to grab everyone's attention and to bring a smile to their faces. I even feel that I'm getting a little closer to be able to unite everyone with my dueling like my father did. That's dueling, the entertainment dueling I believe in".

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Pendulum, "To think that dueling is being used as a tool to invade and harm innocent people…" He then looked up at Yuto with a serious expression, "I won't forgive it!"

Yuto gasped in shock and looked at Yuya, "You…" However the next moment both of them noticed a bright green light next to them, "What's that?" Yuya asked confused, then both of them heard a sound and then a crashing sound before a light pole fell to the ground.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

At that moment static appeared on the monitor. Nakajima looked down at two men below him, "What's going on?"

One of them then spoke while he pressed the keyboard in front of him, "It seems that the circuits have been disconnected, all of the cameras in the area are not responding". Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that, "What?"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuya lowered his arm once the bright light disappeared and then saw what looked like a white dressed young man with a white helmet on what looked like a white motorcycle had crashed into the light pole in front of them.

The young man shook his head, "Ow! Damn it, what is this thing doing here?" He then grabbed his helmet and took it off and Yuya gasped in shock since the young man's face looked exactly like his and Yuto's, only he had blue hair with and yellow bangs that was shaped almost like bananas.

Yuto narrowed his eyes when he saw this young teenager, "You're…" The young teenager turned his head confused when he heard Yuto's voice and his eyes widened, "You're…" He then narrowed his eyes, "I see, so this is where you've been hiding, well it's finally time for me to finish you".

Yuya didn't say anything and just had a shocked expression on his face while he looked at the teen on the motorcycle and Yuto, _There is two other people who looks just like me? Just what's going on here?_

 **Sora who had been injured in his duel against Kurosaki and was being treated at LDS, Yuzu then took and told Yuya and Gongenzaka about Yuto and what he had told her. At the same time Yuto appeared in Sora's hospital room and tried to get some information about where Ruri was, however Sora wanted to know where Shun was so he could settle the score with him. Once the guard appeared Yuto ran out of the room while Sora knocked the guards unconscious and followed him. Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka heard that Sora had escaped and ran off to find him. Yuya later then found in Central Park where he was dueling against Yuto. Yuya then saw how Yuto summoned Dark Rebellion, and while he could've won he held back to try and avoid harming Sora. Yuya then joined the duel to try and help Sora. Soon after Yuya learned that there other worlds and that Sora were from the Fusion Dimension while Kurosaki and Yuto were from the Xyz Dimension. Sora then got teleported back to the Duel Academy that was a training school for Duel Soldiers. Yuya and Yuto then ended the duel since Yuto had no intention to continue now and then he told Yuya about how they had been invaded by the Fusion Dimension. However soon another one who had the same face as Yuya and Yuto appeared, what's going on? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	28. Clash of Dragons

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Sora received medical treatment after his duel against Shun Kurosaki, however Yuto then later appeared in his room to see if he could learn anything that could help him find Ruri, however Sora just wanted to know where Shun were so he could settle his score with him. Yuto then escaped when the security guards appeared and Sora followed him after knocking the guards unconscious. When Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka learned that Sora had escaped, they split up to try and find him. Yuya then later found him in Central Park and saw that he was dueling against a guy with the same face as him which he knew must be the same person Yuzu usually ran into that disappeared when he got close, Yuto. Yuya then joined the duel after Yuto got the upper hand after summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, then during the duel he learned that Yuto and Shun was from another world called the Xyz Dimension while Sora was from a world called the Fusion Dimension, and that the Fusion Dimension had invaded the Xyz Dimension, Sora was then forcefully transported back to the Fusion Dimension and then Yuya got to hear Yuto's story. But then a bright light appeared and a person on a motorcycle appeared. And when he took off his helmet, Yuya saw that he also had the same face as him and Yuto, what is going on?**

Chapter 28- Clash of Dragons

Nakajima had a frustrated expression on his face as he looked at the monitor and saw the words 'No signal', "Don't we have any other cameras in the park that's working?"

One of the men at the computers below him looked at him, "We do, but they're too far away! We won't be able to get a clear view of our target".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "Sora Shiunin might have returned with reinforcement from the Fusion Dimension!" He turned his eyes towards Reiji, "Let me go!"

Reiji didn't answer him and just spoke to the ones at the computers, "Raise the energy observation level for Central Park, if we have indeed been invaded by a significant amount of duelists then there should be a reaction".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "That's naïve! While you're just watching from here, they'll…"

Reiji turned towards Shun and looked at him with a serious expression, "This is my city! I'll decide how I'll protect it!"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuya looked at the guy on the motorcycle who glared at Yuto with an angry expression on his face, "W-why does he have the same face as me as well?" He then looked at Yuto who looked at the guy on the motorcycle with a serious expression on his face, as he remembered their last meeting in his ruined home.

The guy on the motorcycle cracked his knuckles while he glared at Yuto, "We may have been interrupted the last time we dueled, but…" He then pointed at Yuto, "I will never lose to you if you face me one on one! Duel me right now! I will definitely wipe the floor with you this time!"

Yuto narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, I will take you on, Pawn of Fusion". He then held up his arm and activated his Duel Disk".

Yuya looked at him shocked when he heard that, "Pawn of Fusion?" The way Yuto said that, it sounded like this guy was someone who was working for the Academy but wasn't using Fusion Summoning himself.

The guy on the motorcycle glared at him, "What do you mean by Fusion? I already told you that my name is Yugo! Stop getting it wrong already!"

Yuya turned towards him shocked, "Yugo?"

Then the energy blade of a Duel Disk appeared on the motorcycle, "Duel mode on, auto pilot, standby". Yugo then put his helmet on again and then pressed the gas pedal and drove towards the stage, "Duel!" Yuto and Yugo said together and both of them drew their first five cards.

Yugo then used a bench in front of the stage to launch himself up in the air, "The first strike wins, it's my turn!" Yuto gritted his teeth and ran out of the way before Yugo landed where he had been standing.

Yugo grabbed a card in his hand, "If I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon the level 3 Speedroid Beigomax". A monster that looked like spin tops that were connected to each other appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Yuya followed Yugo as he drove past him, "That motorcycle also works as a Duel Disk?" He had never seen anything like that before.

Yugo then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next I summon the level 3 tuner monster, Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!" A monster that looked like a large blue triangle shaped dice with three eyes appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that last part, "Wait, did he say tuner monster? Don't tell me that he's from the…"

Yugo then held up his arm in the air, "Now I tune my level 3 Three-Eyed Dice with my level 3 Beigomax!"

Three-Eyed Dice then turned into three green rings of energy and Beigomax flew into the rings, "Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use your power to rend all of our enemies!" Beigomax then became three stars and became a large beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 6, High Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma!" A blue monster that looked like small pillar with a blade sticking out of it with a shield on each side of it, Atk: 2200.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "He really Synchro Summoned! Does that mean that he's from the Synchro Dimension?"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

An alarm went off, "Detecting summoning energy!" Nakajima looked at the woman who had spoken, "Well, is it Fusion?"

The woman shook her head, "No, it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one as well!"

Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face, "What did you say?"

Reiji got a thoughtful expression on his face as he placed his left hand on his chin, "A powerful Synchro Summon…"

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yugo held out his hand towards Dharma, "I now activate Cursed Blade Dharma's special ability! Once per turn, I can remove one Speedroid monster in my graveyard from the game in order to deal you 400 points of damage". Speedroid Beigomax came out of his graveyard and he put it away.

Cursed Blade Dharma then turned towards Yuto and fired a blue beam towards him. Yuto who was running barely managed to jump out of the way in time before the beam hit the ground where he had been a second earlier, Yuto LP: 4000-3500.

Yugo then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card then appeared next to him before it vanished.

Yuya looked between Yugo and Yuto, "So Yugo uses Synchro? But Yuto said that their enemy is the Fusion Dimension!" Yuya's eyes then widened when he remembered how Yuto had called Yugo a Pawn of Fusion, "Could it be… is Yugo a Synchro user who is working for the Fusion Dimension, for the Academy, for some reason?"

Yuto then got up on his feet again, "It's my turn now!" He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand and grabbed another card in it, "I now summon the level 3 Phantom Knights – Ragged Glove from my hand". A ghost monster with large gloves appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Yuto then revealed Silent Boots that he had in his hand, "And now since I control a level 3 or below Phantom Knights monster, I can special summon Phantom Knights – Silent Boots from my hand". Silent Boots then appeared on the field, Atk: 200.

Yuto then held up his right hand, "And next I overlay my two level 3 Phantom Knights in order to build the Overlay Network!" Silent Boots and Ragged Blow then turned into purple energy and flew up in the air before they flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system and a beam of light came out of it.

"Souls of warriors that have fallen on revive now and become a light that tears through the darkness, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 3, Phantom Knights – Break Sword". Break Sword then appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

"Now we're detecting a powerful Xyz Summoning energy reaction!" Nakajima got a shocked expression on his face, "This time it's Xyz? What's going on here?"

Shun gritted his teeth, "He's shown himself, the Pawn of Fusion!" Reiji turned towards Shun, "Pawn?"

Shun looked at Reiji while he grab a hold of the chair, "There is a Pawn of Fusion in the Synchro Dimension and Yuto must be fighting him right now! Hurry up and let me go there!"

Reiji turned back to the monitor and adjusted his glasses, "I'm afraid that I can't do that". Shun glared at him, "What? Why not?!"

Reiji turned his slightly and looked at Shun, "Even if what you say might be true…it hasn't been made clear that the Synchro Dimension is our enemy yet, so provoking him here and making him our enemy is not a smart move".

Shun gritted his teeth and let go of the chair, he clenched his fists, hoping that Yuto would be able to take down the Pawn of Fusion.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT CENTRAL PARK,

Yuto held out his arm, "And next I activate the special ability of Phantom Knights – Ragged Glove! An Xyz monster summoned by using it as Xyz material gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn it was summoned". Break Swords sword began to glow at that moment, Atk: 2000-3000.

Yuto then ran with Break Sword next to him, "Go Break Sword, attack his Cursed Blade Dharma!" Break Sword ran towards Dharma who turned towards him and Break Sword lifted his blade which was still glowing and swung it at Dharma and cut it in half, destroying it. The shockwaves hit Yugo's motorcycle, Yugo LP: 4000-3200, However he managed to remain on the wheels and sighed, "Man, that was close".

Yuto then stopped running and turned towards Yugo while he placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished, "And that means that Break Sword's attack returns to normal now". Break Sword, Atk: 3000-2000.

Yugo stopped his motorcycle and turned his head towards Yuto, "Damn it, now you've done it! I'm gonna pay you back double… no, a million times! He then drove straight towards Yuto before he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now!" He drew his next card.

Yuto moved out of the way as Yugo drove past him, Yugo then place a card in card holder into his Duel Disk, "First I activate the spell card Speed Reverse!" A spell card with the image of Cursed Blade Dharma that moving in high speed appeared on the field.

"With this card, I can special summon a Speedroid monster from my graveyard, so return to me Cursed Blade Dharma!" Cursed Blade Dharma then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Yugo looked at Yuto as he drove, "I can't special summon during the turn I activated Speed Reverse, however this is more than enough to destroy your monster!" Yugo then used the motorcycle to launch himself up in the air before he pointed at Break Sword, "Cursed Blade Dharma, attack Phantom Knights – Break Sword right now!"

Yuto then pressed the image of his face down, "I activate the continuous trap card, Phantom Sword!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a sword which had a blade made out of ghostly energy.

"This card increased the attack points of one Phantom Knights monster on my field by 800 points!" Break Sword lifted his sword that began to glow again, Atk: 2000-2800.

Yuya's eyes widened, "He has made Break Sword's attack points higher than Cursed Blade Dharma's attack points once again".

Yugo narrowed his eyes, "It looks like you're really underestimating me! In that case then I activate my trap card as well, Speed Turn!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a boomerang that was turning around.

"This card forces your Break Sword into defense mode and lower its defense points by 500". Break Sword at that moment lowered his sword and held it in front of him to protect himself, Def: 1000-500.

Yugo pointed at Yuto, "Now your monster is finished you bastard".

Yuto held out his hand towards Phantom Sword, "I won't let that happen! By sending Phantom Sword to my graveyard, Break Sword can't be destroyed in this battle". Yuto placed Phantom Sword into his graveyard.

Cursed Blade Dharma then collided with Break Sword's sword. However Break Sword managed to deflect him and survive the attack.

Yugo narrowed his eyes, "Your monster might have survived the attack, however Cursed Blade Dharma inflicts piercing damage, which means that you now take 1700 points of piercing damage". The blade on Cursed Blade Dharma then glowed blue.

Yuto tried to run out of the way, however Cursed Blade Dharma rammed into the ground behind him and sent him flying. Yuya at the same time shielded his face from the shockwaves with his arm, "What a shockwave!"

Yuto then landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain, Yuto LP: 3500-1800. Yugo stopped his motorcycle and then turned towards Yuto before he placed a card into his graveyard, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card then appeared next to him before it vanished.

Yuto then was lying on his back on the ground and groaned in pain from hitting the ground like he did. Yuya looked at him worried when he heard him groan in pain, "Yuto! Are you okay?" He ran towards Yuto, worried that he really hurt when he hit the ground.

Yuto slowly sat up with a pained expression on his face while he held out a hand to tell Yuya to not come closer since he didn't want him to get involved in this. Yuya stopped shocked and looked at Yuto worried as he slowly got back up on his feet.

Yuto placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it. He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed Break Sword's card, "Now I switch Break Sword back to attack mode". Break Sword, Atk: 2000.

Yuto then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Phantom Knights – Dusty Robe from my hand". Dusty Robe then appeared on the field next to Break Sword, Atk: 800.

Yuto then held out his hand towards Dusty Robe, "And now I activate its ability! By changing Dusty Robe to defense mode, I can increase the attack points of one Phantom Knights monster on my field, like Break Sword, by 800 until the end phase of this turn". Dusty Robe, Def: 1000.

Break Sword then lifted his sword and it began to glow again, Atk: 2000-2800. Yuto then pointed at Cursed Blade Dharma, "Now Break Sword, destroy his Cursed Blade Dharma again". Break Sword's horse then ran towards Cursed Blade Dharma while Break Sword lifted his sword.

Yugo narrowed his eyes, _I can negate this attack by removing my Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard… however_ … he looked at his hand, in order to call out his ace monster he would need Three-Eyed Dice to be in his graveyard, which means that he would've have to take this attack on purpose.

Break Sword then swung his sword at Cursed Blade Dharma and cut him in half, destroying him for a second time, Yugo covered his face from the shockwaves while he groaned, Yugo LP: 3200-2600.

Yuto then grabbed a card in his hand and looked at it before he turned his eyes towards Yugo, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down, which also means that Dusty Robe's ability ends and Break Sword's attack points return to normal". A card appeared in front of Yuto before it vanished. Break Sword's sword then stopped glowing, Atk: 2800-2000.

Yugo chuckled before he looked at Yuto, "You're pretty good".

Yuto narrowed his eyes slightly, "I won't lose to someone like you who is a Pawn of Fusion!"

Yugo got a frustrated expression on his face while he pointed at himself with his thumb, "I already told you that my name is Yugo! Quit it with the Fusion this, Fusion that!"

Yugo then slammed his right fist in to his left hand and closed his eyes frustrated, "Man, now I'm really pissed off! First you take away what was most precious to me, and then you keep getting my name wrong you bastard!"

Yuto narrowed his eyes even more, "You are the ones who took things from us". Yugo turned towards Yuto and glared at him, "Shut up! We can talk after I'm done smashing your face in, and then I'll take back what you took away from me!" He then drove towards Yuto at high speed while he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now!" Yugo then drew his next card at the moment as he drove past Yuto.

Yugo then looked at the card he had drawn before he placed it in the card holder on his motorcycle before he grabbed the other card, "I summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo in attack mode". A monster that looked like two yo-yos that was connected with each other by a metal head between them appeared on the field and a few metal blades came out of the yo-yos while they spun, Atk: 1400.

A card then came out of Yugo's graveyard and he grabbed it and he revealed it to be Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice, "And when this monster is successfully summoned, I can special summon a Speedroid monster from my graveyard, so now I summon my level 3 tuner monster Three-Eyed Dice!" Three-Eyed Dice then reappeared on the field, Atk: 300.

A glow then appeared from Yugo's extra deck and an image of a dragon appeared out of it and roared. Both Yuya and Yuto groaned when they sensed its presence while Yugo had a smirk on his face, "I know, I know that you want to fight him, so I'll call you out right now".

He then held up his arm in the air, "I tune my level 3 Three-Eyed Dice with my level 4 Double Yo-Yo!" Three-Eyed Dice then became three green rings of energy and Double Yo-Yo flew into them.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed!" Double Yo-Yo then became four stars and then became a large beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A white and blue dragon without legs and with four green wings appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya's eyes widened his eyes when he saw the Synchro Dragon, "Clear Wing… Synchro Dragon? Yugo also has a dragon? And it too…" Yuya couldn't continue since he now had seen another dragon that was carved into that stone tablet, which meant that he had seen three of the four.

Yuto narrowed his eyes troubled when he saw the Synchro Dragon. Yugo then pointed at, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Phantom Knights – Break Sword with Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Clear Wing roared before he flew high up in the air and turned towards Break Sword who looked up at him. Clear Wing then roared as flew down towards Break Sword while his wings began to glow and green winds formed around him and he spun in the air a few times before he crashed in to Break Sword, destroying him and sending Yuto flying screaming to the ground hard, Yuto LP: 1800-1300.

Yuya shielded his face from the shockwaves created by Clear Wing's attack before he once again ran towards Yuto, "Yuto!"

Yuto slowly got back up on his feet, "Stay back, don't get involved!" He then ran away to get some distance between himself and Yuya while he held out his arm, "I activate Break Sword's special ability! When it is destroyed, I can special its Xyz materials to my field, however this time they're treated as level 4 monsters". Yuto then stopped and faced Yugo while both Ragged Glove and Silent Boots appeared in front of him, LV x 2: 3-4.

Yugo who kept driving grabbed the last card in his hand, "Now that those two are back, I'll get rid of the useless one, now I activate the spell card Hidden Shot!" A spell card with the image of a monster inside of green energy sphere appeared on his field.

"Now by removing Speedroid Double Yo-Yo in my graveyard from the game, I can destroy one monster on your field", Double Yo-Yo came out of his graveyard and he put it away, "I choose to destroy your Phantom Knights – Dusty Robe!"

A beam then came out of Hidden Shot and hit Dusty Robe and destroyed him. Yugo then stopped the motorcycle and turned towards Yuto, "And with that, I end my turn. You understand why I choose to leave those two on the field, right? Now, bring it out, my Clear Wing is waiting for you to summon your dragon". Yuto narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that.

Yugo looked at Clear Wing, "I'm certain that my dragon guided me here, just like when I went to your world called Heartland!" Yuya gasped when he heard that.

Yugo then turned back towards Yuto, "This time we'll settle the score!" He then pointed at Yuto, "Now, call out your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto gritted his teeth, "Settle the score?" He then saw an image of Dark Rebellion roaring, he could feel his dragon's desire to face Clear Wing. He placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn!" He drew his next card and looked at it before he placed it in his hand, "Now I overlay my two level 4 Phantom Knights in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Both Ragged Glove and Silent Boots then turned into purple energy again and flew down into the vortex and a beam of light came out of it, "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!"

Yuto's extra deck opened up and a card came out and he grabbed it, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion then appeared behind Yuto with a mighty roar and looked at Clear Wing with two purple orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 2500.

Clear Wing roared at Dark Rebellion and Dark Rebellion answered it with a roar of its own. Yuya looked at the two dragons before he felt the pulsating and burning feeling in his chest return, only stronger than before. He held his chest and looked at the two dragons, "What's going on? What is this feeling? My chest is burning even more than before".

He then heard a roar next to him and saw the spirit of Odd-Eyes next to him and then Odd-Eyes roared once again, responding to the other two dragons, causing Yuya to groan in pain as the burning feeling in his chest got even hotter.

He then looked at Yuto he had closed his eyes and groaned in pain, he then opened his eyes and Yuya saw to his shock that they were glowing purple, "Yuto!" Yuya then noticed that Yugo's eyes were also glowing, only his eyes was glowing blue.

Yuto looked at Yugo, "Very well then, let's end this. With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon… I'll destroy you…" He then got a grim expression on his face, "And everything else as well!"

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked over his sudden personality change, "Yuto?"

Yuto held up his arm, "I now activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it can cut the attack points of one level 5 or higher monster on your side of the field in half until the end phase of the turn and the same amount is then added to his own attack points".

One of Dark Rebellion's overlay units then shattered and his wings extended, "Treason Discharge!" Purple energy then came out of his wings and surrounded Clear Wing.

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "Because of its effect, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon lower Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points to 1250, while Dark Rebellion's attack points will rise to 3750, then if he use the second overlay unit, Clear Wing's attack points will get lowered to 625 while Dark Rebellion's attack points will rise to 4375, if this works then Yuto will win".

However at that moment so held Yugo out his arm, "Not so fast, I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's special ability! When a level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster's special ability, I can negate that ability and destroy the monster that activated it!"

Yuya looked at Yugo shocked, "Negate and destroy? Is that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's power?"

Clear Wing's began to glow while Yugo pointed at Dark Rebellion, "I'll negate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability that targeted Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and destroy it! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing repelled the purple energy that surrounded him and unleashed beams of light from his wings towards Dark Rebellion.

Yuto grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard, "Not happening! When an Xyz monster on my field would be destroyed by a card effect, I can send Phantom Knights – Scarred Shield to my graveyard in order to negate its destruction, and then it gains 800 attack points".

A shield with a lot of scratches and holes in it with two ghostly holding each one of the top corners of it with a head made of ghostly energy above it appeared on the field in front of Dark Rebellion and blocked the beams of light before it vanished, Atk: 2500-3300.

Yuya looked at Yuto, "He avoided it, and managed to increase Dark Rebellion's attack points on top of it!"

Yuto then pressed the image of his face down card, "And next I activate my trap card, Cursed Phantom Strike!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of Phantom Knights – Break Sword who threw his sword forward.

"When the attack points of an Xyz monster on my field increases, this trap card allows me to deal damage to my opponent equal to how much attack points my Xyz monster gained". A beam then shot out from the trap card and hit Yugo, who barely managed to remain on his motorcycle while he groaned in pain, Yugo LP: 2600-1800.

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked, "He had a trap card like that on the field?" He then narrowed his eyes, "If Dark Rebellion's special ability had worked then the 1250 attack points that Dark Rebellion would've gained would also have been dealt to Yugo as damage. And that means that his life points would've been reduced to 1350, which means that Yuto could've ended it without using Dark Rebellion's second overlay unit since if he had attacked Clear Wing with Dark Rebellion, Yugo would've taken 2500 points of damage".

Yuto gritted his teeth as he glared at Yugo with his glowing eyes, "Destroy… you…everything!"

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked, "Yuto…"

Yugo then spoke, "Destroy everything! Burn everything to ashes!" Yuya looked at Yugo shocked, "Yugo too?"

Then both Yugo and Yuto spoke at the same time, "Eradicate everything!" Yuya looked at the two of them shocked.

He then turned towards Yuto, "What are you two talking about? Stop it already! Stop using dueling…stop using dueling to clash your hatred against each other!"

Yuto then held out his hand in front of him, "Now Dark Rebellion, attack his Clear Wing Synchro Dra…"

However at that moment so ran Yuya in front of Yuto and spread out his arms, "Stop it! This isn't dueling! I won't accept this! Duels are supposed to make people smile! They're supposed to make people happy, dueling… dueling isn't meant to used to hurt people!"

Yuto narrowed his eyes and growled as he glared at Yuya. Yuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "You said it yourself, didn't you?! Dueling filled your homeland with smiles, it filled Heartland with smiles!"

Yuto gasped when he heard the name of his homeland and sweat appeared on his face, images of his home when it was still happy and full of smiling people who was dueling before Duel Academy's attack appeared in his mind.

Yuto then closed his eyes for a few moments before he opened them and Yuya got a relieved smile on his face when he saw that they had returned to normal, "I.. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" He then groaned in pain.

Yuya looked at him with a smile, relieved that Yuto was acting like himself again, "Yuto…" However he then got worried when he saw Yuto fall down on his knees, "Yuto!" He ran over to him and went down on a knee to see if he was okay. Yuto sighed, "I… I end my turn now".

Yugo then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now!" Yuya turned towards him and looked at him shocked as Yugo drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang in attack mode!" A boomerang then appeared on the field and spun a few times before one wing on it split into two and became two arms while a mechanical head appeared on it, Atk: 2000.

Yuya stood up turned his back towards Yuto while he held out his arms while he looked at Yugo, "Stop it! You need to stop this as well Yugo!"

Yugo didn't react to what Yuya said and held out his hand towards Shave Boomerang, "Now I activate Speedroid Shave Boomerang's special ability! Once per turn, I can change this monster to defense mode, I can decrease the attack points of one monster on the field by 300". Shave Boomerang once again became a boomerang and spun in the air.

Yuya turned his head around and looked at Dark Rebellion, "Right now, Dark Rebellion has 3300 attack points… even if he loses 300 attack points, Clear Wing still won't be strong enough to take him down…"

Yugo held up his arm in the air, "I choose to lower Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points". Yuya looked at Yugo shocked, "What? You're lowering Clear Wing's attack points?"

Yugo then pointed at Clear Wing, "At this moment, I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's special ability! Since a level 5 or higher monster was targeted by a monster's special ability, Clear Wing can negate Shave Boomerang's special ability and destroy Shave Boomerang! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing's wings began to glow before he unleashed of beams of light towards Shave Boomerang and he got destroyed.

Yuya got a smile on his face when he saw this, "I see, you're also…"

However Yugo interrupted him at that moment, "And then, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains attack points equal to the destroyed Shave Boomerang's attack points until the end phase of this turn".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "What did you say?" Clear Wing got surrounded by a green aura, Atk: 2500-4500. Yuya took a step backwards, "4500 attack points? But still, even if he attacks and destroy Dark Rebellion, Yuto will still have 100 life points left, we still have a chance to get Yugo to come back to his senses…"

However Yugo then pressed the image of his face down card, "And finally I activate my face down card, the spell card Speedroid Part Recycle!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the image of a ghostly image of Speedroid Double Yo-Yo entering Cursed Blade Dharma's body.

"During the turn a Speedroid monster is destroyed in battle or by a card effect, I can add half of that Speedroid's original attack points to another monster until the end phase of the turn".

Clear Wing roared as a ghostly image of Shave Boomerang entered him and he got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 4500-5500. Yuya stared at Clear Wing in complete shock, "5500 attack points?"

Yugo pointed at Dark Rebellion, "Go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!"

Clear Wing roared as he flew high up in the sky before he got surrounded by green winds as he flew down towards Dark Rebellion who roared and flew up in order to counterattack. Dark Rebellion collided with Clear Wing. However Clear Wing easily overpowered him and destroyed Dark Rebellion before he flew down towards the ground.

Yuya looked at Clear Wing who got closer to him and Yuto in shock. Yuto who saw the incoming dragon quickly got up on his feet, "Yuya, get out of the way!" He then pushed Yuya to the side right before Clear Wing collided with the ground, sending Yuto flying screaming in pain before he landed hard on the ground, Yuto LP: 1300-0.

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked and quickly got up, "Yuto!" He quickly ran over to the unconscious Yuto who was lying on the ground while he was holding Dark Rebellion's card in his hand with his Duel Disk lying on the ground next to him.

Yuya went down on his knees next to Yuto with a worried expression on his face, "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay? Yuto, please answer me!"

At that moment Dark Rebellion's card began to shine and then a light came out of Yuya's deck as well, causing him to look at it shocked.

At the same time, Yugo growled a little before he closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened his eyes they had stopped glowing and he looked around confused, "Huh? What happened? What was I…?" He then noticed a bright light next to him and turned his head and saw a dome of light, "What's that?"

At that moment so groaned Yuto in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Yuya who had heard the groan quickly looked at him, "Yuto!" He then lifted up his body slightly and looked at him, "Stay with me Yuto! Are you okay?"

Yuto looked down at Dark Rebellion's card which was still glowing, he then looked up at Yuya with a smile, "Duels with… smiles…" He held up Dark Rebellion's card towards Yuya who looked at it confused before he looked back at Yuto who kept smiling at him, "With your power… give it to the world… and everyone's futures… smiles…"

Yuya looked at Yuto shocked while he took Dark Rebellion's card which Yuto held out to him, "With my power?"

Yuto nodded his head before he grabbed two of the cards he had held in his hand as well as one that had fallen out of his graveyard, "And these… should help you with your Xyz Summoning… as well as allowing you to unleash Dark Rebellion's true potential…" Yuya took the other three cards Yuto offered him and looked at them, his eyes widened before he looked at Yuto again, "You… you're entrusting me with your feelings and hopes?"

Yuto nodded his head with a smile still on his face. He then gasped as a bright light came out of his body and enveloped both him and Yuya who also gasped in shock.

Yuto at the same time covered his eyes to shield them from the bright light that appeared when the dome of light became a large pillar of light.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yuzu just entered Central Park when she noticed a light coming from her right wrist. She looked down and saw that her bracelet was shining, "Again?" Then a bright light that blinded her for a moment came out of her bracelet before it disappeared.

She then ran further into the park and saw the destruction around the stage in the park, she looked around, "Was Yuto here? Was he dueling against someone?" She wondered if Yuto had dueled if the opponent had been Sora.

She then noticed how Yuya was sitting on his knees on a small hill in the park while he stared up in the sky with a blank expression on his face, "Yuya!"

Yuya however didn't answer her and then collapsed on the ground. Yuzu gasped in shock and worry and ran over to him. She went down on her knees next to him with a worried expression on her face while she was shaking him lightly, "Yuya! What's wrong Yuya? What happened here? Please wake up Yuya!" However she couldn't get a response out of Yuya.

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a really worried expression on her face now, _What happened to Yuya?_ She shook her head, just sitting here and wondering what happened wouldn't do anything good right now.

She took out her Duel Disk and quickly dialed Yoko's number before she placed it to her ear, "Please, please answer…"

She then sighed relieved when she heard Yoko answer, "Auntie Yoko, something has happened to Yuya! I'm right now at Central Park, and once I got here, I found Yuya sitting on his knees with a blank expression on his face right before he passed out, please come and help me!" She sighed relieved when she heard Yoko say that she would be there soon with a serious tone before ending the call. Yuzu then looked down at her unconscious boyfriend with a worried expression on her face, wondering what had happened to him.

A WHILE LATER,

Nakajima arrived at Central Park and walked over to where Yuto's Duel Disk was lying on the ground before he picked it up while he held a phone next to his ear, "I have found a Duel Disk I believe is from the Xyz Dimension at the scene, it must belong to that Yuto person".

He then heard Reiji's voice in the phone, "Retrieve it and bring it to me". Nakajima nodded his head even though he knew Reiji couldn't see him, "Yes sir, right away".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS,

Reiji got up from the chair behind his desk and looked out through the window in his office with a serious expression on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME IN FUSION DIMENSION, AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Leo Akaba was looking at the machine behind his chair in the chamber while a young man with purple and pink hair and dressed in purple clothes with a pink cape stood behind him and bowed his head slightly.

Leo spoke without turning his head around, "After investigating the situation in the Standard Dimension through the memories of the agent we sent there, we found some interesting information…"

An holographic image of Yuzu appeared in front of the young man who looked up at it, "This girl is most likely the fourth piece that looking for. Her name is Yuzu Hiragi, can you bring her to me, Yuri?" The young man whose name was Yuri chuckled, "Of course Professor, it would be my pleasure".

He then turned around and he had the same face as Yuya, Yuto and Yugo. Yuri then walked out of the chamber while Leo looked after him, _I also found out something else which is more troubling, apparently Sora Shiunin has come in contact with the ones who posses Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. Sending Yuri there now could be dangerous if two of them have already met each other, but I have no choice. Once I send him to retrieve Yuzu Hiragi, I will also send a few people to eliminate the other two boys, I can't allow the four of them and the dragons that they control to meet each other_.

 **So Yuto dueled against the boy named Yugo that looked just like him and Yuya. Both of them managed to damage each other a bit, then Yugo summoned his ace monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Yuto answered that by summoning Dark Rebellion as well. However as soon as both of the dragons appeared on the field, Yuto and Yugo suddenly went berserk. Yuya however managed to snap Yuto out of it just as he was about to attack and destroy Clear Wing. However that gave Yugo who was still in a berserk mode to turn things around and win the duel. Yuto then gave Dark Rebellion to Yuya, as well as a few other cards, telling him to use his power to use dueling to put smiles on people's faces before a bright light appeared and he disappeared, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Monster:**

 **Phantom Knights – Scarred Shield**

 **LV 4, Attribute: Dark**

 **Warrior/effect**

 **Atk: 1200 Def: 1400**

 **Special ability:**

 **If an Xyz monster on your side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard, negate the Xyz monster's destruction and then increase its Atk by 800.**

 **Trap:**

 **Cursed Phantom Strike – Normal trap:**

 **If an Xyz monster on your field gain attack points, inflict damage to your opponent equal to how much Atk your Xyz monster gained.**

 **Spell:**

 **Speedroid Part Recycle – Quick play spell:**

 **If one of your Speedroid monsters were destroyed in battle or by a card effect this turn, you can increase the attack points of one of your monsters by half the original attack points of your destroyed Speedroid monster until the end phase of the turn.**


	29. The search for answers

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, the young teenager called Yugo who had appeared on a motorcycle challenged Yuto to a duel. The duel went back and forth, however Yugo then summoned his ace monster Clear Wing Synchro Dragon who were also another one of the dragons carved in to that stone tablet. Yuto then responded to that by summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, however the moment both of the dragons appeared on the field, both Yuto and Yugo went into a berserker state and started talking about destroying everything. Yuya managed to snap Yuto out of it, however Yugo who was still in a berserker state managed to make his Clear Wing strong enough to not only defeat the enhanced Dark Rebellion but also to end the duel. Yuto then pushed Yuya out of the way to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt and got sent flying by Clear Wing's attack. Yuya got worried and asked if Yuto was okay, then Yuto gave him Dark Rebellion with a smile and told Yuya to use his power to bring smiles to everyone before a blinding light appeared and both Yuto and Yugo disappeared and Yuya then collapsed right when Yuzu arrived there. What's going on, and what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 29- The search for answers

Yuzu and Yoko sat next to Yuya's bed and watched Yuya who was lying in the bed. Yuzu had a worried expression on her face, it had been two days now since Yuya had collapsed in Central Park and he hadn't woken up even once since then.

Yuzu looked down at her bracelet, "What happened in Central Park? Why haven't Yuya woken up for two days?" Tears then appeared on her eyes and she placed her hands on her face, "Why did this happen? What if Yuya wakes up again…?

Yoko looked at her shocked for a second before a smile appeared on her face, she then put an arm around Yuzu and pulled her closer to her, "It will be fine Yuzu, Yuya is not that weak".

Yuzu looked at Yoko shocked and saw how she looked at Yuya with a smile, "Ever since his father disappeared three years ago, he's kept himself trapped inside of his own shell. But just like he awakened during his battle against Strong Ishijima, he will definitely wake up again, and he will become even stronger than before". Yuzu got a small smile on her face and nodded her head.

However the next moment they heard a yell from outside of the window door to the balcony, "No darling! Don't leave Mieru alone!" Both Yuzu and Yoko turned towards the window shocked and Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw Mieru pressing herself against the glass.

Yoko looked at Mieru shocked, "Who is that?" Yuzu looked at her, "Mieru Houchun, the third the opponent Yuya faced in order to qualify for the Maiami Championship".

Mieru then opened the window door, "Out of my way!" She then knocked away both Yoko and Yuzu before she turned towards Yuya, "No! I won't let you go! Now that I'm here, I'll definitely save you! I'll revive my darling with my Fortune telling charms!"

Yoko blinked a few times confused while Yuzu had a troubled expression on her face, "He's not dead Mieru…"

Yoko leaned in closer to Yuzu, "I ask again, who is this weird girl and why is she calling Yuya darling?" She asked while she whispered.

Yuzu turned her head towards, "Like I said, she was his third opponent in order to qualify for the Championship, she is from a fortune telling duel school, she got charmed by Yuya during their duel and thinks that he's her fated person because she had predicted that she would meet her fated person during the next day and that person was Yuya".

Yoko looked at Mieru with a troubled expression, "Well, I'm really glad that you're the girl my son loves and not this girl". Yuzu blushed a little over what Yoko had just said, however she got a small smile on her face and nodded her head.

Mieru turned towards Yoko and Yuzu, "Now, in order to help my darling, I need you to prepare a few things". Yuzu narrowed her eyes slightly, "Don't call my boyfriend darling…" She muttered annoyed before she sighed tired and then she and Yoko listened to what Mieru told them to do.

"Place blue curtains on the south side windows, and then place pink or orange curtains at the west side…" She then held up a small stone, "And I'll place power stones of good health that will dispel any illness around my darling's pillow". Yuzu who was about to put up the orange curtains glared at Mieru's back annoyed.

Yoko and Yuzu sat down on the floor while they looked at Mieru who tried to decide which stones to use while an essence was burning in the room. Mieru nodded with a smile, "Yes, tourmaline and aquamarine will do nicely". Yoko and Yuzu looked at Mieru as she was placing the stones around Yuya's pillow.

However at that moment Mieru narrowed her eyes, she then suddenly pulled off Yuya's blanket. Yoko stood up at that moment, "Hey!" Yuzu then stood up next to her, "What are you doing?"

Mieru turned towards them while she narrowed her eyes, "That's my line!" She turned towards Yuya with a serious expression on her face, "If you have my darling wear those kinds of pajamas, he'll never get better!"

Yoko and Yuzu got a confused expression on their faces and Mieru continued, Gray drains away your fortune! If you don't my darling to get any worse, then change them immediately!" She then pointed at Yoko and Yuzu, "Green and white should be fine".

Yoko looked at Mieru with a troubled and confused expression on her face, "Why green and white?"

Mieru got a smile on her face, "Green has a detoxification effect and white has a purifying effect!" She then pointed at Yoko and Yuzu, "Hurry up, this is for my darling! Don't dawdle and do it!"

Yoko sighed and walked over to Yuya's wardrobe and took out a white and green pajamas out from it. She then looked at Yuzu and Mieru, "You girls wait outside while I'll change him". Yuzu nodded her head and dragged a protesting Mieru out of the room.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya was lying in his bed now dressed in a white and green pajamas, Yuzu looked at Mieru while Yoko placed the blanket on top of Yuya again, "By the way, who told you that Yuya was stuck in bed?" Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me that you found that out with fortune telling too?" She really doubted that Mieru had actually done that, but she couldn't be sure about it.

Mieru looked at her, "Of course… is what I would like to say, however I just happened to overhear the kids from your school talk about how worried they were about my darling, so once I heard that I dropped everything and came here, and I'm glad that I did, I never imagined that he was being treated this badly". Yuzu and Yoko both got an angry expression on their faces when they heard that since they felt insulted by the comment.

Yuzu closed her eyes frustrated, "We have not been treating Yuya badly, we've done everything we can for him! Also stop calling him darling Mieru, after all, he's my…" However she opened her eyes in shock and looked at Mieru, "Wait! By 'everything', do you mean that you forfeited your match?"

Yoko's eyes widened when she heard that, "Your Maiami Championship match?"

Mieru nodded with a determined expression on her face, "Of course, for Mieru, right now my darling is more important than dueling!"

Yoko and Yuzu looked at each other shocked for a moment before both of them nodded their heads with determined expressions on their faces. They turned towards and said at the same time, "Well, that's wrong!" Mieru got a confused expression on her face when she heard that.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "Yuya is a duelist, I'm sure that as a duelist, he wants you to have a chance to win in the tournament as well".

Yoko nodded her head, "Victory is the greatest medicine!"

Yuzu nodded her head and looked at Mieru, "What's more effective in healing him than curtains, stones or pajamas is…" Yoko and Yuzu then pointed at Mieru, "Victory!" Mieru looked at them shocked.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "If you win, Yuya will definitely wake up!" Yoko nodded her head.

Mieru looked at them shocked, "T-that…" She then looked down at the floor, "That might be right…"

Yuzu nodded her head, "That's right!" Yoko looked at Mieru with a determined expression on her face, "Now, hurry and get back to the stadium".

Mieru looked at them for a second before she looked at Yuya, she then closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again with a determined look on her face, "I got it! For my darling, Mieru will do her best!" Mieru then ran out of the room to get to stadium. The moment Yoko and Yuzu heard her run out of the house, both of them sighed relieved.

"Good thing she bought that story, I was worried that she would decide to stay here anyway". Yuzu nodded her head, she had been worried about the same thing.

Yoko stood up and looked at Yuzu, "I'll open the window door for a moment to get the smell of the essence out, then I'll remove the stones around his pillow and then take down the curtains, you just remain by his side, I'm sure he will be really happy if the first face he sees when he wakes up is yours". Yuzu blushed when Yoko said that, however she still remained in a sitting position next to Yuya bed.

A WHILE LATER, AT THE STADIUM,

A teenage boy was standing in the center court, he was dressed in black with a blue scarf around his neck that also covered the lower part of his face. He stood with his arms crossed and his head lowered so that his dark blue hair covered his eyes.

Nico had a troubled expression on his face, "Today's first match in the Maiami Championship's Junior Youth class will be between the Fuuma school's Tsukikage and the Fortune Telling school's Mieru Houchun, however… It seems that Mieru Houchun is nowhere to be found! If she doesn't arrive soon, then Tsukikage will win by default".

Tsukikage stood with his arms still crossed and with his eyes closed. However he then heard a voice call out to him, "You're not winning by default on my watch!" He opened his eyes and saw Mieru in front of him with a confident smirk on her face.

Nico got a smile on his face, "It's Houchun! She has finally arrived".

Mieru then held up two fingers towards Tsukikage, "Two minutes! That's how much time is left before you're groveling at my feet. No, not just groveling, I'll put you in a deep sleep, for eternity!"

Nico looked at Mieru shocked, "Houchun just declared her own victory!" Mieru looked at Tsukikage while both of them activated their Duel Disks, _Just wait my darling, I will win this duel for your sake_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya started to turn in his bed while he groaned with a troubled expression on his face. Yoko and Yuzu immediately turned their eyes towards him when they heard the groan and saw how he turned in the bed worried.

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "It, it seems like he's having a nightmare". Yoko nodded her head, "Yeah, however it might be a good thing right now, it might help him wake up". Both of them looked at Yuya troubled as they saw sweat appear on his face.

YUYA'S DREAM,

Yuya was in a dark space while he looked around with a worried expression on his face, "Wait, I remember this place! It's…"

However, he got interrupted by not just one, but two roar behind him. He looked behind him confused and saw both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion behind him, "Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion too?"

Yuya looked to his right and saw Yuto standing next to him, "Yuto? Why are you here?" Yuto however didn't answer him and just looked at him with a troubled expression before he looked in front of them.

Yuya followed his gaze and saw Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Yugo in front to him next to the silhouettes of another dragon and another boy, Clear Wing and the other dragon then roared and Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes roared as if they answered Clear Wing and the other dragon.

Yuya and Yuto grabbed their chests when they felt a sharp pain in them, Yuya looked at the other two boys in front of him and Yuto while he gritted his teeth in pain. Yugo and the other boy held out their hands towards Yuya and Yuto and both of them noticed how some darkness was creeping towards them. Yuya took a step backward scared and then he looked at Yuto who had a frightened expression on his face, the darkness then reached them and began to cover their bodies…

END OF DREAM,

Yuya groaned a little before he slowly opened his eyes, he then turned his head a little to the left and saw his mom that look at him with a relieved smile while he also saw Yuzu who looked at him with a smile and tears in the corners of her eyes.

Yuya sat up while he held his head in pain, "Mom, Yuzu? What's going on?" Yoko stood up, "Yuzu will tell you what happened while I go and get you some food". She then left the room while Yuya looked after her confused.

He then looked at Yuzu, "What's going on? The last time I remember I was in Central Park…"

Yuzu looked at him with a troubled expression, "Well, about that…

A little while Yoko entered the room again with a food tray and Yuya looked at her shocked, "I've been asleep for two days?"

Yoko nodded her head while she placed the tray on Yuya's knees before she sat down next to Yuzu, "That's right, and you slept soundly as well. You must have been really exhausted, after all, first you had those four qualification duels and then you later had your first duel in the tournament not long after, not leaving you much time to rest since you also spent most of your time preparing your deck for the tournament during the week before it began, so it's pretty understandable".

Yuya nodded his head before he looked at Yuzu, "Speaking about the tournament, how is it going?"

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile while he began to eat his food, "The first round of the Junior Youth class will end today". She took out her Duel Disk, "Right now, Mieru Houchun from that Fortune telling school should be in the middle of her duel, let's see…"

She then pressed to see the live stream feed from the stadium and got a shocked expression on her face when she saw that Hokuto was entering the center court, "Huh? Hokuto's match is beginning? What about Mieru's match?" She searched on the tournament's site and then her eyes widened, "It's already over?"

Yoko looked at her shocked, "But how? The match started not long ago right?" Yuzu continued looking at the information, "It seems that against Tsukikage from the Fuuma duel school, she lost to a one turn kill".

Yuya stopped eating and looked at her shocked, "Mieru lost to a one turn kill?!" He was shocked since he knew how tough Mieru because of her flip monster effect dueling style.

Yuya then looked down at his tray while he held his spoon in his hand, "The Maiami Championship is really high level tournament, there are a lot of good duelists that we don't know about in it".

Yuya then continued eating. Once he was finished, Yoko got up on her feet and grabbed the tray and walked out of the room.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "The Junior class's second round has already begun, and yesterday, Futoshi dueled against Reira from LDS". Yuya looked at her, "Reira? You mean that boy that beat Ayu?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, and Futoshi was determined to defeat him, and did pretty well, however… in the end he lost".

Yuya got a troubled smile on his face, "I see, so Futoshi lost to him as well huh?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, Reira used Fusion Summoning against Ayu, so I expected him to use it again, however he used Synchro Summoning in his duel against Futoshi".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "He used Synchro Summoning this time?" Yuya narrowed his eyes slightly troubled, _Wait, does that mean that just like Reiji, Reira can use all three of the special summoning methods?_ Yuya then narrowed his eyes even more, since his suspicion had reminded him about what Yuto had told him two days ago.

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, even though it is the Junior class, that kid is still from LDS, he might be just like Reiji Akaba and be able to use Fusion, Synchro and Xyz".

Yuya clenched his fists on top of his blanket while he looked down at it with a troubled expression on his face, "Fusion…Synchro… and Xyz…" Yuzu looked at Yuya confused, "What's wrong Yuya?"

Yuya closed his eyes, "That night… that night two days ago when we were looking for Sora… I met Yuto". Yuzu's eyes widened when she heard that, "And he told me… that the world is divided in four different dimensions".

Yuzu widened her eyes slightly when she heard that, "Four dimension?" Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, the Fusion Dimension, the Xyz Dimension, the Synchro Dimension, and then our dimension, the Standard Dimension".

Yuya looked at Yuzu who stared at him shocked and confused without saying a word, "Sora is from the Fusion Dimension while Yuto and Kurosaki is from the Xyz Dimension. The Fusion Dimension then suddenly attacked and invaded the Xyz Dimension and currently a war is going on between the two dimensions, and then in front of my very eyes, Sora fought against Yuto… and then suddenly disappeared".

Yuzu's eyes widen even more when she heard that, "He disappeared? But how?"

Yuya looked down at his blanket again, "Yuto said that he was forcefully sent back to the Fusion Dimension, back to Duel Academy".

Yuzu looked at Yuya confused, "Duel Academy?" Yuya narrowed his eyes and his hands began to tremble, "According to Yuto, it's a school to train Duel Soldiers, he told me how they had lived in peace before the people from Duel Academy attacked them and then how they turned one person after another in to cards in front of them".

Yuzu gasped in shock when she heard that before she got a troubled expression on her face, "Turned people in to cards? Did Yuto say all of that?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, and from the pained look in his eyes, I don't think he was lying, no matter how unbelievable it might sound". He then looked at Yuzu, "And that's when Yugo suddenly showed up".

Yuzu got a confused expression face on her face, "Huh? Who is Yugo?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "He is another guy who looks just like me and Yuto, he appeared on what looked like a motorcycle, he then dueled against Yuto and he Synchro Summoned during the duel, which means that he's most likely from the Synchro Dimension".

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "The Synchro Dimension? But Yuto said that he and his comrades were fighting against Fusion in order to save Ruri who has been captured by them, so why would he fight against someone from the Synchro Dimension?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "It might have been Yugo who took her". Yuzu looked at him confused before he continued, "During the duel, Yuto said that there is a Pawn of Fusion in the Synchro Dimension. Apparently the two of them had met each other and fought before, and it might have been during that time that Ruri was…"

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "You really think that this Yugo guy is the Pawn of Fusion that Yuto was talking about, and that he was the one that kidnapped Ruri?"

Yuya looked at her, "Yuto seem to think that, and Yugo did say that the two of them had fought against each other in Yuto and Kurosaki's homeland, Heartland".

Yuzu's eyes widened when she heard the name, "Heartland? But that is the same name as the action field that Kurosaki and Sora dueled on, don't tell me that that field was…"

Yuya nodded his head, "The fact that the names was the same can't be a coincident, and the way Kurosaki reacted when the action field appeared must mean that it either was in identical copy of his homeland or at least an nearly identical copy, however I don't know how that's possible".

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "And then Yugo summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon who was another one of the dragons on the stone tablet, just like Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".

Yuzu's eyes widened when she heard that, "Wait, so Yugo also had one of those dragons on that tablet?"

Yuya nodded his head and looked down on his blanket, "That's right, also why didn't you mention that Yuto also had one of those four dragons?"

Yuzu got a troubled expression, "I was so confused about what was going on between Sora and his group and Yuto's and Kurosaki's group that I forgot to mention that, sorry".

Yuya shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not mad, I was just shocked". He looked towards his desk and got out of his bed and walked towards it and saw four cards lying on it.

He grabbed one of them and turned it around, he narrowed his eyes troubled as he looked at Dark Rebellion.

Yuzu got up on her feet and walked over to Yuya and looked over his shoulder, Yuzu's eyes widened in shock when she saw what card Yuya was holding, "That's…"

Yuya nodded his head without turning towards her, "Yeah, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuzu looked at Yuya with a serious expression on her face, "Why do you have Yuto's card Yuya?"

Yuya got a pained look in his eyes, "He…he protected me…" Yuzu got a confused expression on her face when she heard that, "What do you mean?"

Yuya sighed, "The moment Dark Rebellion appeared on the field and both he and Clear Wing was on the field, something weird happened to both Yuto and Yugo, both of them started talking about destroying everything and that they would eradicate everything".

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face before it got replaced with a troubled one, "That's weird, that doesn't sound like the Yuto I met".

Yuya nodded his head, "I know, I don't know what happened to them, however I believe the Yuto I met is the true Yuto, the one who don't want to harm even his own enemies. I managed to snap Yuto out of his berserk state by reminding him about his home and he ended his turn even though he could've defeated Clear Wing".

Yuya's hand that held Dark Rebellion's card began to tremble, "However, Yugo didn't snap out of his berserk state and then managed to make Clear Wing powerful enough to not only take down Dark Rebellion, but also end the duel. Yuto saw how I was in the path of Clear Wing's attack, so he pushed me out of the way and the attack hit the ground next to him and sent him flying".

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face when she heard that, "W-what happened after that?"

Yuya lowered his head, "I ran over to him and tried to help him, however he just smiled at me and gave me Dark Rebellion plus a few other cards while telling me to use my power to bring smiles to everyone and their futures, and that's the last thing I remember before a blinding light appeared, so I don't know what happened to Yuto".

Yuzu looked at her bracelet, wondering what had happened to Yuto, she narrowed her eyes troubled, hoping that he was okay.

Yuya narrowed his eyes while he looked at Dark Rebellion, "But, why would he give me Dark Rebellion? Yuto told me to make people smile with dueling and then gave me his ace monster, but why give me it? And what happened to him?"

Yuzu looked at Yuya…" Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, "I just don't understand, and it's not only Yuto…" He then placed a hand over his face, "Who the heck is Yugo?! Why…" He turned towards Yuzu with a troubled and confused expression on his face, "Why do both of them have the same face as me?!"

He looked down at the floor, "I just don't get it, what's going on here? Yuto and Yugo… why… why do the three of us share the same face and why did both of them have a dragon carved in to that stone tablet as well? Why…?" He closed his eyes frustrated since he couldn't understand what was going on.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "It's not just you Yuya". Yuya looked at her confused, "I also have someone who look just like me, Kurosaki's little sister Ruri". Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard that.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE FUSION DIMENSION, AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Sora struggled against the medical team that was treating him, "Please let me return to the Standard Dimension again! There are remnants of the Xyz resistance there! Please give me one more chance! This time I'll crush all of those Xyz scum by myself".

However, outside of the room where Sora was being treated stood a girl with dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a red jacket with her arms crossed. A smile appeared on her face, "So there is Remnants of the Xyz resistance in the Standard Dimension that's strong enough to defeat one of the Academy's agents huh? This could be my chance to prove my skills to the professor". She then walked away, planning to sneak away to the Standard Dimension.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE STANDARD DIMENSION, WITH YUYA AND YUZU,

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Ruri looks just like you? Did Yuto tell you that?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "I was shocked first when I found that out, that's why Kurosaki called me Ruri when I met him the first time".

Yuya looked narrowed his eyes slightly, "What the heck is with this… Yuto and Yugo is looking just like me, and Ruri is looking just like you, just what is going on here?"

Yuya lifted his arm and looked at Dark Rebellion's card once again, he then narrowed his eyes determined, "Kurosaki might know something". Yuzu looked at him shocked when she heard that.

Yuya looked at her, "He's Yuto's comrade after all, and since Sora and Yuto is gone, he's the only one that we can ask about the guys from the different dimensions that look just like me, also…" He narrowed his eyes little more, "He's Ruri's older brother right? So he's the best person to ask about Ruri, correct?"

Yuzu nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right, let's get to the stadium to see if he's there". Yuya nodded his head, Yuzu pointed at the door, "I'll get out of the room for a while so you can get dressed".

However she saw how he looked at Dark Rebellion's card again, "Is something wrong Yuya?"

Yuya looked at her, "Actually Yuzu, I have to do something else first, you go to the stadium first".

Yuzu looked at him confused, "Um, sure, but what do you need to do?" Yuya looked at her with a troubled smile, "There is something I need to see if I can find out first, I'll be at the stadium as soon as I can, so please see if you can find Kurosaki and ask him what he knows". Yuzu looked at him troubled before she nodded her head.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yoko was preparing two glasses with juice when Yuya suddenly slide down the pole from the second floor, "Mom, I'm going out".

Yoko looked at him shocked, "You are?" Yuya nodded his head before he ran out of the house. Yuzu then slide down as well.

Yoko looked at Yuzu, "Where is Yuya going, to the stadium?" Yuzu shook her head, "No, he said he had to do something else first, however he never told me where he was going".

Yoko sighed with a smile, "Even though he had been sleeping for two days, and yet the instant he thinks about doing something, he has to act on it". Yuzu got a smile on her face, "Yeah, you're right auntie".

A WHILE LATER, AT THE MUSEUM,

Yuya walked through the museum. He had been here a few days before the championship began with Yuzu and watched the Duel Monsters cards exhibit, it had already ended, however that's not what he was here for, Yuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "I hope that it is still here".

Yuya then walked into a room and then sighed relieved when he saw the stone tablet that had the four dragons carved in to it.

Yuya walked over to the stone tablet and looked at it, he then opened his deck box and took out two cards and looked at them, the two cards were Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.

Yuya then looked at the carvings of Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes and then he also looked at the carving of Clear Wing. He then looked at the cards again, "What are you guys? Are you really ancient powerful spirits reborn as cards?" He then looked at the stone tablet again.

At that moment so glowed Dark Rebellion's and Odd-Eyes's cards slightly, Yuya closed his eyes while he held his head in pain, he then opened his right eye and his pupil had a faint red glow in it, "Why… why did humans misuse our powers when we just wanted to help them? Why did they use us for their own selfish gain most of the time? When we had finally begun to believe in humanity again after meeting our greatest master, humans slowly destroyed his heart, and we'll never them for forgive that, never!" Yuya then groaned and closed his eye again.

However he then felt someone place a hand on his right shoulder and he opened his eyes in shock, the glow in his eyes now gone. He turned his head around and saw Marik behind him.

Marik looked at Yuya with a smile, "Nice to see you again Yuya, you came here to see the tablet once again?"

Yuya nodded his head and turned towards the tablet again, "Marik, what you told us about Duel Monsters being more than a card game, and that the monsters we use in our duels used to be used in battles with real magic and real monsters, is it all true?"

Marik nodded his head as he looked at the tablet, "It's true, I know it might sound unbelievable, however all of the stories and carvings about these ancients battles written down and carved into stone, I'm convinced that it's true, even though it's hard to convince others".

Yuya pointed at the carvings of the four dragons, "Then what about these dragons? You said that they were extremely powerful spirits in the past, but what else do you know about them?"

Marik looked at the carvings with a serious expression on his face, "Like I told you and your girlfriend that day, this tablet only tells a bit about the story about the four guardian dragons, or dimensional dragons as they also was called, we don't even know their names except for your Odd-Eyes".

Yuya at that moment pointed at the carvings that looked like Dark Rebellion, "The name of that one is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and that one…" He then pointed at the carving of Clear Wing, "It's name is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon".

Marik looked at Yuya shocked, "Wait, how do you know the names of two of the other dragons?"

Yuya looked at him with a troubled, "Because I have seen them". Marik's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, Yuya then turned towards the tablet again while he sighed, "And not only that, the ones that controlled them were guys that had the exact same face as me".

Marik got a shocked and confused expression on his face when he heard that, "Wait, you met two other people that had the same face as you?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, and not only that, but when my Odd-Eyes appeared on the field and faced Dark Rebellion, the two dragons reacted to each other and both me and Dark Rebellion's owner Yuto felt a painful, burning sensation in our chests. And when Yugo, the owner of Clear Wing appeared he challenged Yuto to a duel and when he summoned his dragon and it faced Dark Rebellion, that burning sensation appeared again, only more powerful than before, and then Yuto and Yugo went berserk, do you have an idea why that happened?"

Marik narrowed his eyes while he placed his right hand on his chin while thought, "Well, according to some of the carvings and writings of the battles that has been found, a lot of the spirits are born in the hearts of human, and then if they are born from the darkness of a human's heart, they would force the human to commit evil acts".

Marik looked at the carvings of the four dragons, "However these four was created to be guardians and guide humans down the right path".

Yuya looked at Marik, "You said that in ancient times they were incredibly powerful and almost an unstoppable force when they fought together, just how powerful were they on their own?"

Marik looked at him, "Well, according to this tablet, they could face about armies of hundreds on their own, it didn't matter if it was humans or duel spirits".

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Armies of hundreds?" Marik nodded his head, "Yeah, however from what I understand, the numbers never reached more than a little more than 300 for each dragon".

Yuya turned towards the tablet with a shocked expression on his face. Marik looked at the tablet as well with a smile on his face, "However, as cards, the dragons powers has been greatly reduced, even so from what I have seen from your Odd-Eyes, the other dragons must be pretty powerful just like him".

Marik then looked at the carvings of Dark Rebellion and Clear, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, that's what you said right? I think I now understand why they are also called the four Dimensional Dragons. Do you think that means that the fourth dragon might be a Fusion monster?"

Yuya nodded his head, "Yeah, that's what I'm also thinking, I mean Dark Rebellion is an Xyz monster and Clear Wing is an Synchro monster, so since my Odd-Eyes used to be a normal effect monster, I guess the chance of the fourth one being a Fusion monster is pretty high".

Yuya looked at Marik, "I don't understand what's going on here Marik, I thought that I could get a few answers if I came here".

Marik looked at Yuya with a sad smile on his face, "Sorry that I wasn't much help. Also I have been thinking about you since we met each other. After I accidently knocked out your girlfriend, I felt something from you when you got enraged, I felt a great darkness inside of you".

Yuya looked at him shocked and confused, "A great darkness inside of me?" Marik nodded his head, "Yeah, I don't know what it was, however I could sense it in you when you got enraged". He then turned towards Yuya, "Yuya, no matter what happens, never give in to that darkness inside of you, keep being yourself who wants to bring smiles to people with dueling, that's who you truly are". Yuya nodded his head while he looked at Marik without saying anything.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Yuya was walking to get to the stadium while he remembered his conversation with Marik, _He said he sensed a great darkness inside of me, but what does that mean? Is it my anger, or is it something else? I mean he said he had never felt anything like that before, and the destructive impulses I felt both of the times it happened is not something that should exist inside of me…_

However Yuya was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't pay attention and then he collided with someone, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and…" However Yuya then saw that the one that he had collided with was Akio Tanaka, "Akio?"

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Well, never expected to see you here, I thought that you would be in the stadium since the second to last match of the first round of the Junior Youth class is going on right now".

He then looked to his right, "Well, I guess I shouldn't talk, however I decided to get away from my stadium for a while since I won my match earlier today".

Yuya looked at him, "So you really are participate in the championship, but I thought that the duel school you belonged to had close because it didn't have enough funds".

Akio's smirk grew larger, "It might be true, but I wouldn't let it stop me from joining the Maiami Championship this year as well, this time I will win for sure and make sure to advance to the Youth class".

Akio then pointed at Yuya, "And as for you, you better not lose and get knocked out of the championship until you face me, I'm a lot stronger now so I'm not going to lose the next time we face each other".

Yuya looked at him shocked for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his face as well, "Well, I'm also stronger than I was the last time we dueled, so don't think I'll go down that".

Akio chuckled when he heard that, "Sounds good to me, my victory will be a lot sweeter if you resist until the very end". Akio then walked past Yuya, however he stopped next to him, "You might make it to the stadium in time to watch the final match of the first round of the Junior Youth class". He then walked away.

Yuya looked after Akio with a smile on his face before he continued towards the stadium.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE STADIUM,

Hokuto was currently facing his opponent while he had Constellar Algiedi, Constellar Kaus, Constellar Siat and Constellar Pollux on his field. He then got a smirk on his face, "And now, I overlay my level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Kaus in order to build the Overlay Network". Both Kaus and Algiedi turned into yellow energy and flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system.

"Light of the stars! Come, descend and shake this very earth!" A card came out of his extra deck and he grabbed it, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 5, Constellar Pleiades". Pleiades appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Hokuto then held out his hand towards Siat and Pollux, "And next, I overlay my level 6 Siat and Pollux in order to build the overlay network!" Siat and Pollux turned into yellow energy and flew down into the vortex.

Another card then came out of Hokuto's extra deck and he grabbed it, "I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 6, Constellar Ptolemy M7". Ptolemy M7 then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2700.

The audience cheered when they saw Hokuto Xyz twice in the same turn. Yaiba got an excited smirk on his face, "Alright, way to go Hokuto!" Masumi nodded her head, "Yeah, show them the power of LDS!"

AT THE SAME TIME,

On a street, two cloaked people watched a large TV monitor showing the duel, one of the cloaked people, a girl, narrowed her eyes when she saw Hokuto Xyz Summon. She then began to walk away while the other cloaked person followed her.

At the same time Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu ran towards the stadium on the other side of the street, "Let's hurry, I want to meet big bro Yuya!" Tatsuya said and the other two nodded their heads. Yuzu had called them and told them that Yuya had finally woken up again.

However as they ran past the two cloaked people Ayu got a glimpse of the girl's face and stopped shocked and looked at her confused, "Big sis Yuzu?"

At that moment a tramcar appeared between Ayu and the two cloaked people. Tatsuya and Futoshi had finally realized that Ayu wasn't behind them and stopped and saw her quite a bit behind them.

"What are you doing Ayu? Let's hurry and get to the stadium!" Ayu pointed at the other side of the street, "But I just saw big sis Yuzu over…" However her eyes widened when she saw that the cloaked girl that looked like Yuzu was gone, "Huh? Where did she go?"

Futoshi looked at her, "There is no way she could've been there, after all, everyone should be at the stadium right now, after all that's where she called us from, now let's go". He and Tatsuya then continued towards the stadium and Ayu then ran after them, "Hey, wait for me you two".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER, AT THE STADIUM,

The kids looked at Yuzu with disappointed expressions on their faces, "Big bro Yuya is not here yet?" She had just told them that Yuya had to do something and hadn't arrived there yet.

Gongenzaka also had a frustrated expression on his face, "I, the man Gongenzaka, got so relieved and happy when I heard that Yuya had woken up and came here as fast as I could only to find out that he's not here yet".

Yuzu and Shuzo looked at each other troubled, both of them wondering what Yuya was doing right now. Yuzu turned her head towards the entrance in time to see Yuya enter the stadium, "Hey look, he's finally here". Everyone turned towards the entrance the moment they heard that and saw Yuya walked towards them while he looked at the floor and looked like he was in deep thoughts.

Yuya walked while he was thinking about everything Marik had told him at the museum. However the next moment he heard a loud voice call out to him, "YUUUUYA!" He looked up shocked and saw Gongenzaka came running towards him while streams of tears came out of his eyes.

Yuya realized it was too late to escape before he was caught in an almost bone snapping bear hug from Gongenzaka who rubbed his cheek against Yuya's, "I, the man Gongenzaka have never been as happy in my life as I am right now, do you know how worried I was during these past two days?"

Yuya groaned as he felt that Gongenzaka tightened his hug even more, "I-I'm sorry I worried everyone, but it wasn't a big deal really… now please let go, I need air". Gongenzaka quickly let go of Yuya the moment he heard that. Gongenzaka then rubbed the back of his head with a troubled look on his face, "Sorry Yuya, I was just so happy to see you up on your legs again".

Yuya smiled at him, "I understand buddy, no need to apologize". The he heard three voices call out to him and saw the kids running towards him, Tatsuya looked at him with a huge smile on his face, "It's good to see that you're okay".

Futoshi nodded his head, "I'm so glad right now that I've gotten the shivers! Now if Sora comes back…" Ayu then finished his sentence for him, "The You Show Duel School will be back to normal again". Yuya and Yuzu both got troubled expressions on their faces when they heard that since both of them knew that Sora wasn't in their dimension anymore.

Gongenzaka nodded his head with a serious expression on his face, "Yeah, we can't really celebrate until we find him".

Shuzo looked at Yuya with an apologizing expression on his face, "I'm sorry Yuya, we kept searching for him during the time you were unconscious, however we still haven't found him…"

Yuya narrowed his eyes troubled since he had found Sora that night when he chased after Yuto and not only that, but he had also learned about Sora's true identity and where he really came from.

At that moment so lowered Futoshi his head with an apologizing expression on his face, "I'm really sorry big bro Yuya!" Yuya looked at him confused before he continued while he kept looking at the floor, "I also don't have a reason to celebrate right now… I'm sure you have already heard this, but I lost yesterday to that Reira kid…"

Yuya turned his head towards him and got a smile on his face, "Yeah, Yuzu told me about it, that Reira kid used Synchro Summoning this time when he faced you right?"

Futoshi nodded his head with a depressed expression on his face, "Yeah, I never thought that he could also use Synchro Summoning, I was so shocked when I saw that that I got the shivers".

Yuya couldn't stand the depressed expression on the younger boy's face and placed both hands on Futoshi's shoulders. Futoshi looked up shocked and Yuya looked at him with a smile on his face, "Then next time, you'll be the one to give him the shivers!" Futoshi looked at him shocked before Yuya continued, "There is one year until the next tournament right? Use that time to polish your entertainment dueling at the You Show due…"

However at that moment he got silent as he remembered Sora's reaction when he said a similar thing to him, how there is no second chance in a real battle.

The kids looked at Yuya confused, "Big bro Yuya? Is something wrong?" Gongenzaka nodded his head with a confused expression on his face, "Yeah, you're acting a bit strange".

Yuya let go of Futoshi's shoulders with a troubled smile on his face, "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it".

Yuzu looked at Yuya troubled, _He must have thought back to what he heard that night when he met Yuto. Learning that Sora is really a Duel Soldier from the Fusion Dimension and that the Fusion Dimension invaded the Xyz Dimension that both Yuto and Kurosaki is from and that the people in the Xyz Dimension got turned into cards according to Yuto_.

However at the next moment they heard a loud voice, "Darling!" All of them turned their heads and saw Mieru stand a bit away from then with a joyous expression on her face, "You've finally awoken my darling!"

Yuzu got an annoyed expression on her face, "Oh great, Mieru". However Yuya narrowed his eyes a little when he saw that Hokuto, Masumi and Yaiba was standing a little bit behind Mieru.

Mieru looked at Yuya with a expression of pure happiness on her face, "My prayer… the prayer I risked my life for… it really worked!" She then jumped towards Yuya, planning on giving him a kiss.

However Yuya just took a step to the side and walked past the shocked Mieru who crashed down on the floor and walked towards the LDS trio with a determined expression on his face before he stopped in front of them.

Hokuto looked at him a little confused, "Yuya Sakaki?" He then got a confident smirk on his face, "You came here to watch my match didn't you? Well then, what were your thoughts after you witnessed my true power? I'm on a completely different level now than compared to when we dueled last time, so even if you have mastered Fusion Summoning, I'm much stronger now than…"

However Yuya just looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I need to speak with Shun Kurosaki!" Hokuto got silent because of shock over being interrupted and because of what Yuya had just said.

Masumi looked at him confused, "Talk to him? What do you need to talk to Kurosaki for?"

Yuzu then walked up next to Yuya with a serious expression on her face, "There is something important that we really need to ask him in person". Masumi looked at Yuzu shocked, "Yuzu".

Yuya shifted his eyes between the members of the LDS trio, "There is a lot of things that we really need to ask Kurosaki, so can you take us to him?"

Yaiba narrowed his eyes slightly, "Not happening". Yuya and Yuzu got a shock expression on their faces, "Don't misunderstand, if it was possible we would let you meet him if you have something to ask him, however Kurosaki won't even give you guys the time of day". He closed his eyes and sighed, "I mean, he hardly even talks to us".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS HEADQUARTERS,

Shun was glaring at Nakajima who was blocking his path, "Where is Reiji Akaba?! I need to see him right now!"

Nakajima just looked at Shun, not affected by his death glare, "The president is busy right, which means that you cannot see him right now".

Shun gritted his teeth, "I haven't been able to get in touch Yuto since that night two days ago, however I'm sure that you and Reiji Akaba know what happened to him".

Nakajima looked at Shun without showing any emotions on his face, "Do I? There is no way I would know something like that". What Nakajima didn't want Shun to know was that he had found Yuto's Duel Disk in Central Park that night and right now so were Reiji with his researcher team while they were analyzing it.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE STADIUM,

Yaiba looked at Yuya and Yuzu with a smirk on his face, "Well, since you guys are here, why not stay and watch the next match?" He and the other two walked away while he continued, "It's my match against Isao Kachidoki and I promise that I won't disappoint in the duel".

Yuya looked at Yuzu, "Well, since we don't know where Kurosaki is right now, we might as well go and watch Yaiba's duel".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Nico stood with his mike and a large smile on his face, "Alright everyone, it's finally time for the last match of the first round of the Junior Youth class! The winner of this match will be the 32nd qualifier for round 2. Will it be Yaiba Toudou from the Leo Duel School…?" Yaiba walked out on the center court with a smirk on his face.

Nico turned towards Kachidoki who walked into the center court as well, "Or will it be last year's runner-up, Isao Kachidoki from the Ryouzanpaku duel school? Both the duelists are well known for their great skills, so I can guarantee that this duel will be a match that will make your hands sweat".

Nico then held up his hand, "But first, we need to select the action field". The sphere of glowing cards with a large action card in it appeared above it, "And the field will be…" The sphere then shattered and the action field spell then turned around and it was Cemetery of Swords, "Cemetery of Swords!"

The ARC system activated and the cemetery of swords appeared around them. Yuya looked at the field with a smile, "It's the same field as when you faced Yaiba and when we dueled Gongenzaka".

Gongenzaka nodded while Kachidoki and Yaiba said the chant, "Yeah, since master is familiar with this field, he should have the advantage".

At that moment Yaiba and Kachidoki finished the chant with, "Action…duel!" The action cards then got scattered across the action field while both Yaiba and Kachidoki drew their first five cards.

Yuya and the others sat and watched how the duel started, however they got shocked and horrified when they saw Kachidoki place a hard kick in Yaiba's side when he tried to grab an action card and Kachidoki grabbed it instead

Yuya looked on wide eyed, "Wha- what's going on here?" They then saw how Kachidoki kept physically attacking Yaiba every time Yaiba tried to get an action card and would grab it instead.

Gongenzaka looked at Yaiba worried, "Master Yaiba!" Hokuto and Masumi also looked shocked and worried seeing how much physical punishment Yaiba was receiving.

The kids covered their eyes and Yuya gritted his teeth as he saw how both Kachidoki's monsters and Kachidoki himself kept attacking Yaiba until Yaiba landed on the ground unable to move, Yaiba LP: 4000-0.

Yuya watched the scene shocked while the action field disappeared, "This is… Ryouzanpaku's dueling style?" It reminded him about Sora and Shun Kurosaki's duel, as well as how aggressive Yuto and Yugo had become in their duel before Yuya managed to snap Yuto out of it.

Yuya gritted his teeth and stood up from his seat. Yuzu who had covered her mouth in shock and horror looked at him confused, "Yuya?" She then saw Yuya holding Dark Rebellion in his hand while his hand trembled.

Nico then recovered from his shock over seeing the brutal duel and held up his mike, "T-the winner is Isao Kachidoki! And with this, all the matches of the first round of the Junior Youth class are finished and we will announce the matchups for round 2 momentarily".

Kachidoki just looked down at Yaiba with cold and uncaring eyes before he turned around and walked away while a medical rushed into the Center Court in order to treat Yaiba.

Nico then spoke again, "Now all duelists that has advanced to the second round, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disks".

Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka then placed their cards into their Duel Disks and looked at them while the other participates did the same thing. Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "I'm participating in the first match tomorrow, my opponent is Yuzo Tanegashima from the Surprise School".

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "I will be facing Mikio Naname from the Duel Girls Club in the second match two days from now".

Futoshi looked at Yuya, "What about you big bro Yuya?" However he didn't answer them and just looked at his Duel Disk shocked. The kids got up and walked over to him and looked at his Duel Disk and their eyes widened in shock, "Kachidoki?"

Yuzu's, Shuzo's and Gongenzaka's eyes widened when they heard that and Yuzu stood up and looked at Yuya's Duel Disk and saw that his opponent really was Kachidoki, "No way…" She then looked at Yuya worried, "Yuya…" She didn't him to get hurt like Yaiba had been.

However Yuya at that moment got a determined expression on his face, "Yuto asked me to make people smile with my dueling…" He then got a troubled expression on his face, "I don't know exactly what he wanted to tell me, but…" He then got a smile on his face, "I'll do everything I can with the dueling I believe in! Because I believe that by doing so, it will answer the expectations that Yuto has for me".

Yuzu looked at him shocked for a second before she nodded her head with a smile, "Yeah, that's the right attitude Yuya".

At that moment so did Kachidoki stop walking and turned around and stared directly at Yuya. Yuya looked at him with a determined expression on his face, _Isao Kachidoki, I won't accept your dueling style! Dueling is supposed to make everyone happy. I'm going to bring back your heart's smile with my dueling tomorrow!_

 **So Yuya finally woke up after being unconscious for two days and told Yuzu everything he had learned that night when he met both Yuto and Yugo. After learning that Shun Kurosaki's little sister looked just like Yuzu he decided that they should try to ask Shun about Duel Academy and the war between the Xyz Dimension and the Fusion Dimension. However before that he went to the museum to see if he could learn more about the four dragons. He met Marik once again and Marik told him everything he knew, however it wasn't much help to Yuya. He then went to the stadium only to learn that Kurosaki wasn't there. He and the others then watched the duel between Yaiba and Isao Kachidoki and all of them was horrified over seeing Kachidoki attack Yaiba physically during their duel, and then Yuya saw that his next opponent was Kachidoki and got determined to make him smile during their duel. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	30. The darkness within

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya woke up after having been unconscious for two days. He then told Yuzu what Yuto had told him about the four different dimensions and about the war that was going on between the Fusin Dimension and the Xyz Dimension. Both of them then decided to try and ask Shun Kurosaki for answers, however before that Yuya went to the museum in order to see if he could find out more about the four dragons that was carved in to that stone tablet since he had now seen three of them. He once again met Marik who told him everything he knew and warned Yuya about the darkness he sensed inside of him. He then went to the stadium where he asked Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba to take him to Shun since he needed to ask him a few things, however they told him that it wasn't possible, and then they watched Yaiba's duel against the Ryouzanpaku school's Isao Kachidoki and got shocked and horrified when they saw how Kachidoki attacked Yaiba physically in order to keep him from getting action cards, resulting in an overwhelming victory for Kachidoki, then Yuya found out that his next opponent would be Kachidoki. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 30- The darkness within

Yuya who sat next to Yuzu saw how Gongenzaka attacked Yuzo Tanegashima with Susano-O which won him the duel. Yuya got up on his feet, "Guess it's my turn now".

Yuzu looked at Yuya worried, "Please be careful Yuya". Yuya looked at her with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, I'll be fine he then walked down towards the center court.

Nico then spoke into his mike while Gongenzaka exited the center court, "And the winner of the first match in round 2 is Noboru Gongenzaka of the Gongenzaka dojo!" The audience cheered.

Nico then held up his arm, "Now coming up is the second match, so let's get the introductions started! First is the You Show Duel School… Yuya Sakaki!" He pointed at Yuya as he walked in to the center court.

The audience cheered the moment they saw Yuya, "Go for it Yuya!" One guy in the audience shouted, "I have been waiting for this!" Another guy shouted.

Yuya looked at the audience with a smile while he waved his hand at them, "Thank you, thank you all very much".

Yuzu and the kids watch Yuya walk out on the field really nervous and worried. Yuzu placed her hands together in front of her, _Please don't get hurt Yuya_. She then thought back to the conversation they had had the evening before.

FLASHBACK,

Yuzu sat next to Yuya on his bed, she looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "So, you're going to face Kachidoki tomorrow Yuya…"

Yuya nodded his head with a serious expression on his face, "Yeah, and from what we saw today, he's quite good, and then there is also his violent dueling style".

Yuzu placed her hand over Yuya's hand, "Please be careful Yuya, you saw what he did to Yaiba today, I… I don't that to happen to you as well".

Yuya looked at her with a smile before he placed a kiss on her cheek and his smile grew when she looked at him while blushing a little, "Don't worry Yuzu, I'll be fine, I will make him smile tomorrow by using my dueling".

Yuzu looked at him for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face and she nodded her head. Yuya who smiled then grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. Yuzu's face became red and her eyes widened a little in shock because of the sudden kiss before she closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a worried expression on her face, _Even if you tell me not to worry Yuya, I can't help but worry when you're about to face such a dangerous opponent_.

Shuzo looked at Yuzu and the kids, "Come on you guys, the match hasn't even started yet, so why are you so nervous?"

Yuzu and the kids looked at him before Yuzu answered him, "It's because Yuya's opponent today is _that_ Kachidoki! Weren't you watching his match against Yaiba yesterday dad?"

Futoshi closed his eyes, "It was so fearsome that it gave me the shivers!"

Tatsuya, "I know, I couldn't believe it when I saw Yaiba Toudou, the top student of LDS's Synchro course was beaten so badly yesterday".

Yuzu looked down at Yuya with a worried expression, "Not to mention that Kachidoki also was the runner-up of the tournament last year".

Gongenzaka then came up to them and sat down next to Yuzu, "The winner has already moved up to the Youth class though, so it wouldn't be strange to consider Kachidoki as the number one candidate to win this whole tournament".

At that moment so did Nico point at the other entrance, "And his opponent is the Ryouzanpaku school's Isao Kachidoki!" Kachidoki then walked out on the center court and looked at Yuya.

The audience sat in complete silence and looked at Kachidoki. Ayu swallowed nervous, "They haven't even started the match yet and I'm already scared".

Tatsuya nodded his head, "It's understandable considering what Kachidoki did to Yaiba yesterday, to tell the truth, I'm also pretty scared and worried about what he might do to big bro Yuya".

Shuzo narrowed his eyes a little, "Smiling and dueling don't belong together, that's the way the martial art school Ryouzanpaku trains their students, to think that way".

Tatsuya looked down at Kachidoki, "Martial arts…"

Shuzo narrowed his eyes, "For them things like making people happy and smile are pointless, for them winning is everything. Just like you guys saw yesterday, their forceful dueling is justified by their belief that everything goes if it can lead them to victory".

Shuzo then looked towards the Ryouzanpaku students and their principal who had long black hair and a black beard who sat with a lot of space around them since the other spectators was too scared to get near them, "Their principal, Ryouzan Goudagawa, has always been criticized because of his forceful and violent dueling style. However by using their style, they've won many pro titles as if they were just brushing some dust off of their shoulders".

Tatsuya looked at Shuzo, "He seems to be a very strict person…"

Shuzo nodded his head, "Yeah, also it's a boarding school where students aren't allowed to go outside of unless it's to attend a class. I have also heard that the students aren't even allowed to see their parents again until they become pros!"

Everyone looked at him shocked when he said that, Futoshi then looked towards the Ryouzanpaku students with a scared expression on his face, "I would run straight out of that place that's so full of shivers".

Shuzo nodded his head, "Yeah, however even with such a strict training regimen, there are countless of people who wish to join them, Ryouzanpaku is only second to LDS when it comes to creating pro duelists".

Gongenzaka then looked down at Kachidoki, "And the one who stands above all of the other students at Ryouzanpaku is Isao Kachidoki". He then looked at Yuya, _Yuya, please be careful, this guy is not someone you can make smile so easily, even so I still believe that somehow you'll be able to do it_.

Nico then held up his hand, "And now that our competitors are ready to begin, it's time to select the action field". The sphere of glowing cards with a large action card in it appeared above them, "And the field will be…" The sphere shattered and the action card turned around and it had an image of a floating island with a lot of bamboo trees with floating rocks surrounding it.

Nico then held up his arm, "Action field, on! Activating the field spell Bamboo Forest of the Immortals!" The ARC system under the field then activated and the floating island then formed around them, Yuya then saw that they were connected to similar floating islands because of stone walkways that connected them to each other.

Yuya looked at Kachidoki and got a smile on his face, "I saw your match against Yaiba Toudou yesterday". Kachidoki didn't answer him and just threw out two punches and a kick forward aimed at Yuya while standing on a cliff on the island across from Yuya.

Yuya narrowed his eyes with a serious expression on his face, "I will never accept your dueling! That wasn't dueling at all!"

Kachidoki didn't answer him and just lowered his leg while he looked at Yuya, "Duelist locked in battle…"

Yuya looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes a little, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters, they storm through this field!"

Kachidoki threw two more punches forward and then did a spin kick, "Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

Nico then held up his arm up in the air, "Action…" Yuya and Kachidoki then shouted at the same time, "Duel!" Nico then snapped his fingers and the action card then scattered across the islands as both duelists drew their first five cards.

Kachidoki then held out his hand towards Yuya with a confident smirk on his face and waved with his hand to tell Yuya to come at him with everything he had.

Yuya had a smile on his face, "it's my turn". He then grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I'll start by activating Miracle Pendulum Draw!" A card came out of Yuya's deck.

Yuya grabbed the card with a smile, "This card send a random Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck, and then I get to draw cards equal to the level of the monster sent to my extra deck, however I won't be able to Pendulum Summon this turn".

Yuya looked at the card, before he turned it around, "And it's the level three Performapal Lizardraw, which means that I now get to draw three more cards". Yuya placed Lizardraw into his extra deck.

Yuya then drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed them in his hand and grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode". Silver Claw then appeared on the field behind him and howled loudly, Atk: 1800.

Silver Claw then began to run through towards Yuya who jumped up on his back the moment Silver Claw reached him. The audience cheered when they saw this, "That's it Yuya! You're so cool!"

Yuya smiled as he waved at the audience, however he then heard Futoshi call out to him, "Big bro Yuya, in front of you!"

Yuya looked at him confused before he turned his head forward and screamed in shock when he saw that Silver Claw was heading straight for the bamboo. Silver Claw just straight through all of the bamboo and when he came out on the other side, Yuya was a bit dizzy from being hit in the face by a lot of bamboo and had a lot of leaves in his mouth.

The kids when they saw the scene and Futoshi pointed at Yuya, "Look at him eating bamboo, what are you big bro Yuya, a panda?"

Shuzo chuckled, "That's Yuya, he's always himself no matter which opponent he's facing".

Yuzu looked at her father before looking down at Yuya who had spit the leaves out of his mouth, _Always himself… that night when Yuya met Yuto, he learned that the world is split into four different dimension and that there is a conflict going on between the Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension, there is no way that this knowledge is not bothering him, and yet… he still acting like himself and is facing the opponent that's in front of him right now_. She then felt a smile appear on her face as she watched Silver Claw run across one of the stone walkways with Yuya on his back.

Yuya looked at Kachidoki while he grabbed a card in his hand, "And now, I end my turn by placing one card face down", a card then appeared next to Silver Claw who was running before it vanished. Kachidoki placed his fingers on his deck and drew a card without saying a word.

Kachidoki looked at the card he had drawn before he turned it towards Yuya, "Now since you have a monster on your field while I don't, I can summon the level 5 Soaring Earth Star Hayate from my hand without a sacrifice".

A warrior in purple armor with a golden staff with a ring on his back and with a wolf headdress appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Nico had an excited smile on his face, "Here it is! Kachidoki has already summoned a high level monster to his field, and it has higher attack points then Yuya Sakaki's Silver Claw".

Kachidoki then pointed at Silver Claw, "Now Soaring Earth Star Hayate, attack Performapal Silver Claw". Hayate let out a battle cry while he flew towards Silver Claw.

Yuya gritted his teeth, however he then saw a crossroad in front of them and then looked at the island to their right, "Silver Claw, turn to your right!" Silver Claw then roared and turned to his right, running towards the island.

Silver Claw was running through the bamboo while Yuya was looking around, he then saw an action card that was stuck in the branch of a bamboo and got a smile on his face, "Alright, an action card!"

However at that moment a piece of bamboo flew towards them and Silver Claw jumped out of the way as the bamboo piece got stuck in the ground, then another piece of bamboo came from the other side and Silver Claw once again jumped out of the way.

Silver Claw then landed on the ground and both he and Yuya sighed relieved, "Man, that was close". Yuya said and Silver Claw nodded his head. However both of them then looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Kachidoki walking over to the action card with a smirk on his face.

Kachidoki then grabbed the action card and looked at Yuya, "You're too slow, the battle still continues". Yuya then gasped and looked up in the air and saw Hayate fly towards them. Yuya at that moment pressed the image of his face down, "I activate my face down Defense Draw! Now I don't take any battle damage and then I get to draw a card!"

Hayate then rammed his staff into Silver Claw, sending Yuya flying while Silver Claw got destroyed. However the moment Yuya landed on the ground he quickly got up on a knee and drew a card from his deck and looked at it.

Nico's smile grew bigger, "Kachidoki destroyed Yuya Sakaki's monster, however Yuya managed to negate the damage!"

Yuya grabbed Silver Claw's card, "The destroyed Silver Claw is sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard". Yuya placed Silver Claw face up in his extra deck.

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes and grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Kachidoki as his turn ended. He then looked at Yuya with a smirk and waved with his hand to come at him again.

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he saw this, "You plan to duel like this no matter what? If so, then I will also duel the way that I believe in!" He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it.

Yuya then grabbed another card in his hand, "I use the scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the scale 5 Performapal Cheer Mole in order to set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them.

The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind Yuya and Mimic Dragon and Cheer Mole appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 5 appeared underneath them.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And next I activate the Pendulum ability of Performapal Mimic Dragon! As long as he's in one of the Pendulum Zones, he'll increase the scale of the monster in the other Pendulum Zone, and by how much is based on the scale the monster already has".

He then looked up at Cheer Mole, "Since Performapal Cheer Mole is a scale 5 monster, her scale now increases now by 3". The number under Cheer Mole then changed from 5 to 8.

Yuya looked at Kachidoki with a smile, "And that means that I now can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time!" The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

A portal then appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "Now revive from my extra deck, Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Lizardraw!" Silver Claw then appeared on the field with a roar Atk: 1800. Lizardraw then also appeared on the field and lifted his hat and bowed his head for a second before he placed it back on his head, Atk: 1200.

"And next is the main star, now appear with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Performapal Cheer Mole, "And now Performapal Cheer Mole's Pendulum ability activates, the attack points of all Pendulum monsters I have on my field gain 300 attack points". Odd-Eyes then roared as his power grew, Atk: 2500-2800.

Silver Claw then howled while Lizardraw spun his cane in front of him, Atk x 2: 1800-2100/1200-1500.

Yuya then looked at another one of the remaining four cards in his hand before he grabbed it, "And next, by reducing the level of a level 5 or above monster on my field to 4, I can special summon this Pendulum monster from my hand".

Yuya pointed at Odd-Eyes, "Now I reduce the level of Odd-Eyes in order to special summon Drago Magician in attack mode". Odd-Eyes, LV: 7-4. Drago Magician then appeared on the field and spun his staff in front of him, Atk: 500-800.

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face when she saw Drago Magician, "I haven't seen him use that monster before". She looked at Gongenzaka, "What about you Gongenzaka? Have you seen him use it before?"

Gongenzaka shook his head, "No, this is the first time I'm seeing that monster as well". He then looked at the kids, "What about you kids?"

Yuzu also turned towards the kids and saw the smiles on their faces before Tatsuya answered, "Oh we have seen it before, and since it appeared here, everyone might get to see something interesting soon".

Yuzu looked at the kids confused, "What do you mean?" However the kids just looked forward with smiles on their faces. Yuzu sighed since she knew that it meant that she had to wait in order to see what they were talking about.

Yuya then pointed at Hayate, "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate!" Odd-Eyes roared as he rushed towards Hayate.

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "I activate Hayate's special ability! Once per battle phase, if he's the only monster on my field then I can negate one attack during your battle phase". Hayate pointed his staff at Odd-Eyes and a blue shoot out of it and hit Odd-Eyes, stopping him and forcing him back next to Yuya.

Yuya got a smile, "I figured you would have a way to save your monster, now Silver Claw, attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate!" Silver Claw roared and ran towards Hayate.

"Silver Claw's special ability activates! When Silver Claw declares an attack, all Performapal monsters on my side of the field gains 300 attack points until the end of the battle phase". Silver Claw, Atk: 2100-2400. Lizardraw, Atk: 1500-1800.

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes when he saw this and then placed the action card he had picked up earlier into his Duel Disk, "I activate the action spell Miracle! Now Hayate's destruction is negated and the battle damage is cut in half".

Silver Claw tried to slash Hayate with the claws on his right paw, however Hayate blocked the claws with his staff and then pushed Silver Claw backwards and the wolf jumped back next to Yuya, Kachidoki LP: 4000-3850.

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "Nice move, this is getting interesting". Kachidoki just narrowed his eyes slightly, "Just finish your move already since you can't attack more".

Yuya's smile grew even bigger, "Actually, I'm about to introduce a friend of mine to you, a friend that only a few people has seen".

Tatsuya's smile grew bigger, "Alright, he's about to do it!" Futoshi and Ayu also had excited smiles on their faces when they realized that Yuya was about to bring out Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon.

Yuya held out his hand towards Drago Magician, "During the battle phase of my turn, Drago Magician's special ability allows me to use him and monsters on my field as materials for a Synchro Summon".

Yuzu widened her eyes shocked when she heard that, "Wait, did Yuya just say what I think he did? Is he about to…?"

Yuya at that moment held up his arm in the air, "I tune my level 1 Drago Magician with the level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the level 3 Performapal Lizardraw!"

Drago Magician then became a green ring of energy and Odd-Eyes and Lizardraw flew into it, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes that has been reborn through pure cosmic might, fly across the universe in the speed of light, and strike down your foes with all of your might!"

Odd-Eyes and Lizardraw then turned into seven stars and became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon whose eyes shines brighter than any stars, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar while he clenched his fists, Atk: 3000.

Yuzu looked shocked at Gongenzaka who had an equally shocked expression on his face, "Did… did Yuya just… Synchro Summon? But… but that would mean that he just like Reiji Akaba…"

Gongenzaka nodded his head while he kept staring at Yuya, "Yeah, just like Reiji Akaba, Yuya can now use Pendulum, Fusion, Xyz and Synchro".

Yuzu turned towards the kids who had excited smiles on their faces, "You kids knew about this?"

Ayu turned towards Yuzu with a smile, "Of course, after all, we three watched all of big bro Yuya's duels in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship".

Tatsuya nodded his head, "Yeah, and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon appeared during his second qualification match, however he asked us to keep it a secret until he revealed it himself".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile, "That guy, to think that he asked you to keep something like this a secret, however I can understand that he would rather show us Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon like this instead of just telling us about him". Gongenzaka nodded his head with a smile since that sounded just like Yuya.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon who was on the monitor, "Yuya Sakaki can Synchro Summon as well? But that would mean…"

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "That he can use the four major summoning methods, Pendulum, Fusion, Xyz and Synchro, just like me".

He then looked down at the people who sat at the computers below them, "What is the energy reading of Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon".

A woman who sat at a computer answered him, "The Synchro energy readings from its summoning is extremely strong, even stronger than when Yaiba Toudou Synchro Summon, also according to the readings, this monster is also registered as a Pendulum monster".

Reiji narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that, "So it's a Synchro-Pendulum monster hybrid huh? Just like Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon is a Xyz-Pendulum monster hybrid".

He then looked at Yuya who appeared on the monitor while he adjusted his glasses, _It seems like you're full of surprises Yuya Sakaki_.

AT THE SAME, TIME AT THE STADIUM

Yuya held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "Now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's special ability activates! If he's Synchro Summoned by using at least one Pendulum monster as Synchro material, he'll gain 200 attack points for every face up Pendulum monster in my extra deck, and with three in my extra deck, that's 600 more attack points". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared as he got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 3000-3600.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Cheer Mole, "And then he'll gain another 300 attack points thanks to Performapal Cheer Mole's Pendulum ability". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon growled as he looked at Hayate, Atk: 3600-3900.

Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw this, "It has 3900 attack points now?" Tatsuya's smile grew bigger, "Yeah, and he still has a few more powers you haven't seen yet".

Yuya got a smirk on his face and leaned his head a little to his right, causing light to get reflected in them, Kachidoki gasped when he saw this scene, as it reminded him of something he had seen years ago.

FLASHBACK,

A younger Kachidoki walked behind Ryouzan with a troubled expression on his face while he carried his new Duel Disk in his arms. He then heard a voice from the river next to them, "Here I come dad!"

He looked next to him and saw Yusho Sakaki standing next to the river with his son in front of him, "Alright, bring it on! Come on, try and surprise me".

The younger Yuya waved his right arm excited, "Here it comes, my entertainment dueling!"

Kachidoki looked at them with a smile since they seemed to have so much fun together, however the next moment he hear Ryouzan speak to him, "Do not think of dueling as fun".

Kachidoki looked shocked at Ryouzan who continued walking and spoke again without turning around, "The path you're about to walk is nothing naïve like that. The next time you'll be able to see your parents who bought you that Duel Disk again is after you've become a pro, and until that time comes, you'll walk down a pitch-black road of darkness".

Kachidoki looked down at his Duel Disk troubled before he turned his eyes back to Yuya and his father and saw Yuya's excited expression as he had managed to pull of the combo he wanted.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Kachidoki looked at Yuya with a serious expression on his face, "It must have been decided on that day, that we were fated to duel against each other here and now".

Yuya looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" Kachidoki ignored the question and pointed at Yuya, "Now come at me with everything you got!"

Yuya got a smile on his face when he heard that and pointed at Hayate, "Alright Odd-Eyes, it's time to strike! Attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate with Lightning Cosmic Strike". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon roared and the cosmic energy surrounding his wings covered his entire body and he vanished as he moved in lightning fast speed and appeared high up in the air and moved around in circles in lightning fast speed. He then flew towards Hayate and crashed in to him, causing a massive explosion which destroyed Hayate and Kachidoki shielded himself from the shockwaves, Kachidoki LP: 3850-2050.

Kachidoki pressed the image of his face down card, "I activate my face down trap card Call of the Haunted!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a cemetery with a soul rising up from it.

"With this trap card, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, so return to me Soaring Earth Star Hayate!" Hayate then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Nico had a huge smile on his face, "This is really getting intense! Yuya Sakaki used his Synchro monster Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon to inflict quite a lot of damage to Isao Kachidoki, however Kachidoki managed to bring back his destroyed monster".

Yuya's got a smirk on his face, "You just saved yourself from losing". Kachidoki narrowed his eyes confused while Yuya continued, "Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon can attack twice during each battle phase if I have three or more face up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck".

Kachidoki's eyes widened in shock before he gritted his teeth and ran to find an action card with Hayate close behind him. Yuya jumped up on Silver Claw who ran after Kachidoki, "Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack again".

Odd-Eyes roared while he once again got surrounded by cosmic energy and flew up in the air and began circling in lightning fast speed preparing to attack.

Kachidoki gritted his teeth when he saw this . However he then noticed an action card in front of him and ran towards it. Yuya noticed this and looked down at Silver Claw, "Let's go Silver Claw!" Silver Claw barked as a response and ran faster and got closer to Kachidoki.

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he saw that Silver Claw wouldn't quite reach him in time, "Jump forward Silver Claw!" Silver Claw looked at him shocked but did as he was told and launched himself forward.

Yuya then launched himself off of Silver Claw's back and reached out with his right arm while Kachidoki reached with his left arm. Yuya got a smile on his face when he saw that he was going to reach it first thanks to jumping off of Silver Claw who had used his powerful legs to jump forward in incredible speed.

However Yuya then gasped in pain when Kachidoki slammed the elbow of his right arm in to his side, causing Yuya to fall to the ground in pain while Kachidoki grabbed the action card just as Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon flew towards Hayate.

Kachidoki quickly placed the action card into his Duel Disk, "I activate the action card Evasion, this card negates one attack". Hayate then managed to just avoid Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's attack.

The kids had troubled expressions, "Again, his rough methods allowed him to get the action card". Ayu said.

Tatsuya nodded his head with a frustrated expression, "If he had played fairly, then Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon would've destroyed Hayate a second time". Futoshi had an angry expression on his face, "Man, this is so unfair that it gives me the shivers!"

Yuya slowly got up on his knees while he held his left side in pain while he gritted his teeth, "So you plan to fight like this the whole duel huh? The way you from the Ryouzanpaku school is fighting, it's not dueling, and I will never accept it".

Kachidoki looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Whatever, just end your turn already since you can't attack anymore this turn".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Since my battle phase is over, Silver Claw's special ability now ends". Silver Claw came up next to Yuya while he growled at Kachidoki, Atk: 2400-2100.

Yuya then looked at the three cards in his hand and grabbed one of them, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Kachidoki closed his eyes, "So, is this the best your fun, care free dueling can do?" Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, however he chuckled with a smile on his face, "Well, I knew it wouldn't be easy to make you smile, however I won't give up, before this duel is over, I will make sure that you're having fun and enjoying the duel".

Kachidoki placed his fingers on his deck, "We'll see about that, it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it. He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card in it, "If I control an earth monster, I can summon the level 5 Rising Sky Star Tenma without a sacrifice!" A warrior with a horse headdress and a blue armor with a sword in his hand appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Kachidoki then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next…" He turned the card around, "I activate the spell card Polymerization in order to fuse Tenma and Hayate together".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, "What? You're about to Fusion Summon?"

Kachidoki held up his left hand and slammed his right fist in to his palm, "Now, star racing across the heavens, pass over the earth, become one and shine as an eternal ruling star!" A vortex appeared and both Hayate and Tenma got sucked into it.

Kachidoki held out his arms and lifted his left leg, "I Fusion Summon! Come to me, level 10, Supreme Victory Star Idaten!" A tall muscular man with a helmet with t V on it in a purple and light green armor with a purple cape and a staff which looked like a trident appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Nico had a shocked expression on his face, "What's this? Isao Kachidoki just performed a Fusion Summoning! After falling short in the tournament last year, Kachidoki has evolved once again in order to make sure that it won't happen again!"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes, "Kachidoki may have summoned a level 10 Fusion monster, however it only has 3000 attack points while Yuya's Odd-Eyes has 3900 right now".

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "Yeah, however I'm sure that Kachidoki has a way to turn things around, so Yuya need to be careful".

Yuya looked around him, _Odd-Eyes is still the strongest monster on the field, but I still shouldn't let my guard down, so that means that I should get my hands on an action card_. Yuya then started running with Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon right behind him.

Kachidoki looked at Yuya, "Allow me to tell you about Idaten's special ability. When this monster battles against a monster with a lower level, the opposing monster's attack points becomes 0".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, "What?" He got worried when he heard that since while Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon had an ability that made him immune to card effects and special abilities that would make him leave the field in any way, it wouldn't protect him from Idaten's special ability.

Yuzu got a worried expression on her face, "But… that means that if Yuya is not able to stop this attack, he will take 3000 points of damage since Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon will lose all of its power".

Yuya then ran out of the bamboo forest while he looked around for an action card. At that moment Kachidoki used a karate chop in order to break off a large piece of bamboo, he then used his foot to launch it up and grabbed it before he tossed it towards Yuya.

Yuya didn't notice it before it got stuck in the ground right in front of his feet and caused him to fall down hard on the ground, causing Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon to stop and look at him worried.

At that moment Kachidoki ran out from the bamboo while he placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And now I equip Idaten with the equip spell card Magical Star Sword". A spell card with the image of a sword with electricity coming out of it appeared on the field. Idaten's staff then changed into the sword on the image.

"Now by sending spell cards that was added to my hand this turn to the graveyard, the equipped Idaten will gain 100 attack points for each card sent to the graveyard".

He then jumped over Yuya who looked at him shocked and landed on a floating rock before he jumped into the bamboo again and looked around and found an action card that was stuck in a split bamboo and grabbed it.

Yuya was slowly getting up while he held his left shoulder in pain since it had hit the ground hard when he fell down because of the bamboo stick.

Yuya looked up at Kachidoki who walked over to him while he held up the Evasion action card he had just picked up, "Now I send one action card to my graveyard, which means that Idaten gains 100 attack points". He placed Evasion into his graveyard and the sword Idaten held in his hand glowed, Atk: 3000-3100.

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "This is bad, since action cards is a kind of spell cards, Idaten will gain attack points for every card that Kachidoki picks up and sends to his graveyard".

Yuya got up on his feet, _If he gets his hands on enough action cards, he might be able to wipe out all of my life points in one attack, I can't let that happen_. He looked around and saw an action card that was attached to a bamboo high up on the air.

Yuya turned towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "Let's get that action card Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes roared and held out his hand towards Yuya. Yuya ran towards Odd-Eyes and jumped up in his hand.

However at that moment he felt a sharp pain in his left side once again as Kachidoki hit him in the side with a flying kick and he was sent flying to the ground hard while Kachidoki landed on the ground and ran towards the bamboo and jumped up and grabbed the action card.

Yuya slowly got up on his knees and groaned in pain while he held his left side which was starting to really hurt now. He looked up at Kachidoki who looked down at him while he revealed the Miracle action card he had just picked up, "I send a second action card to my graveyard in order to increase Idaten's attack points by another 100!" He placed the Miracle card into his graveyard and Idaten's sword glowed once again, Atk: 3100-3200.

Yuya gritted his teeth as he got up and jumped up on Silver Claw who ran into the bamboo once again, he knew it would be faster to ride on Silver Claw since Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon couldn't really fly in here. Yuya then saw an action card on the top of a few bamboos in front of them and Silver Claw ran towards it.

However the next moment Idaten appeared in front of Silver Claw and blocked his path. Yuya jumped off of Silver Claw and ran around Idaten who tried to block the way, only to get pushed out of the way by Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon.

Yuya ran towards the bamboo, however at that moment, Kachidoki pushed Yuya out of the way and jumped up and grabbed the action card, "I now send a third action card to my graveyard". Idaten, Atk: 3200-3300.

The kids then watched worried as Kachidoki got his hands on five more action cards, which meant that Idaten now had 3800 attack points, Tatsuya got a worried expression on his face, "This is bad, if he gets just two more action cards, he'll be able to wipe out all of big bro Yuya's life points".

Yuya ran through the bamboos with Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon behind him, "I can't let him get his hands on any more action cards or he will be able to finish me off!"

Kachidoki then appeared next to him with Idaten flying above him, "I'll never allow you to get your hands on an action card!" Yuya looked at him shocked, "What?"

Kachidoki looked at him with a grim expression on his face, "Up until now, you've lived your life strolling down a bright path without a single shadow falling over it!"

Yuya looked at him, "What are you talking about?" Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "I've only been walking down a pitch-black path of darkness! I'm not going to lose to someone like you! I will obtain victory no matter what!"

Both of them looked at the action card in front of them and ran to get to it first. Yuya narrowed his eyes, "If you think I've lived my life without any troubles then you're completely wrong, and you can't be sure that you will win!"

Yuya looked at the action card in front of him, "I'll get the action card". Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so! Idaten, attack Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon!"

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Wait, what? You're attacking?" He had believed that Kachidoki planned on getting enough action cards to wipe him out with one attack.

Kachidoki then held out his hand, "Idaten's special ability now activates! When it battles against a monster with a lower level, the opposing monster's attack points is reduced to 0!"

Idaten unleashed a few green energy rings from his body that flew towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon managed to look behind him in time before he got trapped inside of the rings and he roared as he struggled to break free, Atk: 3900-0.

Yuya gritted his teeth when he saw Odd-Eyes lose all of his power. He then looked at the action card, "I won't let you get the action card!" Yuya then jumped forward while he reached out with his arm.

At that moment so swung Idaten his sword and slashed Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon who roared in pain before he got destroyed and an explosion appeared.

Once the smoke cleared, Yuzu and the others got worried when they saw Yuya on the ground, he had managed to reach the action card first, however Kachidoki was standing above him while he was stepping on the wrist of the hand Yuya held the action card with, Yuya LP: 4000-200.

Nico looked at the scene shocked, "Yuya Sakaki managed to get to the action card first, but now he only has 200 life points left".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a concerned expression on her face, "Yuya…"

Kachidoki gritted his teeth a little, "So you got it first huh?" He put a little more force behind the foot that was on Yuya's wrist causing Yuya to groan in pain before he removed his foot and walked away.

Yuya slowly got up, "I… I activate Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's special ability! When this monster is destroyed and leaves the field, I can place him in my Pendulum Zone, however since I have monsters in both of them, I need to destroy them, so now I destroy Performapal Cheer Mole to place Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon in my Pendulum Zone". Performapal Cheer Mole then shattered in the Pendulum Zone which grew a little wider and Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon appeared it with the number 11 underneath him.

Yuya then pressed the image of his face down card, "Next… I activate the trap card Shock Draw! Now I get to draw one card for every 1000 points I take in battle damage, which means that I get to draw three cards".

Yuya placed the action card in his hand before he placed his fingers on his deck, he groaned a little in pain because of the pain of his wrist before he drew three cards and looked at them.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And now Performapal Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability once again activates! Which means that sine Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's Pendulum Scale is 7 or higher, it's increased by 2". The number 11 under Odd-Eyes then changed to 13.

Kachidoki stopped with his back at Yuya, "So you had a few things you could do huh? However it won't help you". He then grabbed a card in his hand, "I equip Idaten with the spell card Fairy Meteor Crush".

Yuya's eyes widened when he saw the equip spell appeared on the field, "If you were planning to try and buy time by playing monsters in defense mode then you can now forget it, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, if Idaten attacks a monster in defense mode with lower defense points than his attack points, he'll inflict piercing damage".

Tatsuya got a troubled expression on his face, "That must have been why he didn't bother to get his hands on two more action cards, because he knew that big bro Yuya would be unable to defend himself".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a worried expression on her face, _Yuya… what are you going to do now?_

Gongenzaka had a troubled expression on his face, _Things doesn't really look good right now, Yuya's biggest hope is those three cards he just drew and his next draw, if he doesn't get anything then he'll lose during Kachidoki's next turn_.

Kachidoki turned towards Yuya who was slowly getting back up on his feet, "I end my turn!" Yuya got up on his feet with his face aimed at the ground, "You may have survived this turn, however your own darkness will soon be upon you".

Yuya didn't answer him and just looked at his hand, the cards he had drawn was Timegazer Magician, Dragoncaller Magician and the spell card Miracle Rocket Show which has the image of a red and purple space rocket with a star on it that was flying through space.

 _As things looks like now, the only chance I have is to summon Odd-Eyes back from the extra deck and summon Dragoncaller Magician from my hand and Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon…_ Yuya thought to himself

He then looked up at Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon above him, _Of course if I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes and then summon Dragoncaller Magician by sacrificing two monsters, I can use Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's Pendulum ability to double Odd-Eyes's attack points, however in order for that to work I need to draw the right card_.

Yuya looked at his deck, after the duel against Marik, he had looked through his reserve cards and had found a Rainbow Veil card among them, he then had remembered he had gotten his hands on it when he first started dueling, however he could never come up with good combo where he used it, so he removed it from his deck and only recently added it back again. If he just could draw it then he could finish this with Odd-Eyes.

Kachidoki looked at him, "There is no use to struggle, all that's waiting for you is despair". Yuya looked at him shocked while Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "Time for you to fall into the pitch-black darkness!"

Yuya gasped when he heard that, he then groaned pain when he heard the roars of both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion and felt a pulsating sensation in his chest. Yuya then opened his eyes saw to his shock that his was in some kind of dark space and then he noticed that Yuto were right next to him.

Yuya looked at him shocked, "Yuto? What are you doing here? Also where are we?" Yuto didn't answer him and just held out his hand. Yuya reached out with his hand as confused and the moment their fingers touched it seemed like he and Yuto merged.

Yuya gasped as his pupils faintly began to glow red, he then heard Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion roar again and then everything in front of his eyes changed.

VISION,

There was a teenage guy with gray spiky hair with green streaks in it. He stood with Odd-Eyes Dragon right next to him. The teen with gray hair pointed at an armored monster, "Alright, go and get him Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes roared and ran towards the monster and fired his Spiral Flame at him. The monster managed to dodge the Spiral Flame, however it then got Odd-Eyes's tail in the face which sent it flying and then crashed into the ground and got destroyed, reducing his opponent's life points to zero.

However to his shock and horror so did he see the opponent on the ground while he held his shoulder while he screamed in pain and the teen could see blood coming out of the shoulder, which means that his monster must have crashed into him before it got destroyed, and then one of the spikes on its armor must've pierced his shoulder.

The teen stood there in shock, too shocked to know what to do right now. However the next moment he heard clapping, "Bravo!" He then heard how the entire audience began to cheer, he looked around himself, "They're… cheering?"

Then a guy in the audience, "Way to go, that was really exciting! We want to see more of those awesome violent duels, keep it up Z…

END OF FLASHBACK,

Yuya gritted his teeth and the glow in his eyes intensified. Kachidoki looked at him, "What's wrong? Have you realized that you have only walked a bright path can't beat me who has walked a road of pitch black darkness?"

However Kachidoki then gasped in shock when Yuya looked up at him with and saw that his eyes were glowing. Yuya glared at him, "You talk about walking down a road of pitch black darkness, however…" Yuya then got surrounded by a thin layer of dark energy, "You don't know what true darkness is".

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" He drew his next card and created a shockwave that hit Kachidoki and caused him to slide backwards a little, he then looked at Yuya shocked while Yuya looked at the card he had drawn.

Yuya then held up his hand, "Now with the set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2-12 at the same time". The large Pendulum appeared and swung between the two Pendulum Zones, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servants!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and two beams came down from it, "Now come forth, Timegazer Magician!" Timegazer Magician then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

"And now, be revived from my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Yuya then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next, I sacrifice both Performapal Silver Claw and Timegazer Magician in order to summon Dragoncaller Magician". Silver Claw and Timegazer Magician then shattered and Dragoncaller Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face, "But… but why didn't Yuya just Pendulum Summon Dragoncaller Magician?" Gongenzaka looked at her, "I don't know, but I'm sure he had a good reason for it".

The kids looked at Yuya with worried expressions on their faces, "Yeah but big bro Yuya… he's acting strange right now…" Tatsuya said and Yuzu had to agree, she didn't know what was going on, however she knew that Yuya wasn't acting like his normal self right now.

Yuya held up his arm, "Now I overlay my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician in order to build the overlay network!" Odd-Eyes and Dragoncaller Magician both got turned into purple energy and then flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system that appeared on the ground.

"Now dragon of blazing flames with dual colored eyes, appear before us and unleash your fierce flames to lead us to victory! I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 7, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon". Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar while two red orbs was moving in orbits around him, Atk: 3000.

Kachidoki looked at Yuya, "So you summoned your Xyz monster huh? However it won't help you, so unless you want to experience more pain, just surrender".

Yuya got a twisted smirk on his face, "You're just like the rest of your kind, overconfident and arrogant…" Kachidoki looked at him confused.

Yuya revealed the card he had drawn and it was a spell card with the image of the shadow of a large monster which shrunk and became a dragon, "I activate the spell card Rank-Down-Magic Supreme Force!"

Kachidoki looked at Yuya shocked, "Wait! Did you say Rank-Down-Magic?"

Yuya's smirk grew bigger, "This cards allows me to use an Xyz monster on my field as material in order to summon a dragon type Xyz monster with a lower rank, also the overlay units of the monster used as material will also become overlay units on the summoned monster".

Yuzu's eyes widened when she heard what Yuya had said, "A dragon type Xyz monster with a lower rank? Yuya, don't tell me that you're about to…"

Yuya held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, "Now by using my Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon, I rebuild the overlay network!" Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon turned into red energy and flew down into the vortex that appeared on the ground.

"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now, Rank-Down! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion then appeared on the field with a mighty roar with three purple orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 2500.

Nico got a really shocked expression on his face when he saw this, "W-what is this? Yuya Sakaki just ranked down Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon in order to summon a new Xyz monster!"

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "A new Xyz monster? And you summoned it by ranking down your first Xyz monster?"

Yuzu got a troubled expression on her face, "Yuya… you summoned Dark Rebellion even though you said you wouldn't… also you did it by using a Rank-Down-Magic?"

AT THE SAME AT LDS, AT THE CONTROL ROOM,

Shun Kurosaki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he saw Yuya summon Dark Rebellion, "Why does he have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? That monster is a one of a kind monster that belongs to Yuto, not that guy!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes slightly, _As I thought, I figured that it was in his possession when we couldn't find along with the rest of the cards when we recovered that Yuto person's Duel Disk, however he used Rank-Down-Magic_.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE STADIUM,

Yuya held out his hand towards Dark Rebellion, "The second effect of Rank-Down-Magic Supreme Force now activates! Since the Xyz monster I used as material also was a dragon type monster, the summoned monster gains 1000 attack points".

Dark Rebellion's eyes glowed and roared, Atk: 2500-3500. Yuya then held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "And next I activate Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's Pendulum ability!"

His extra deck opened up and Timegazer, Silver Claw, Cheer Mole, Lizardraw and Drago Magician came out of it and Yuya grabbed the Pendulum cards and revealed them to Kachidoki, "By shuffling five face up Pendulum monsters in my extra deck back into my deck, the attack points of one dragon type monster on my field is doubled until the end phase of this turn and it can also attack twice this turn".

Kachidoki widened his eyes in shock when he heard that, he then saw how Yuya then placed his Pendulum monsters back into his deck which got shuffled. Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then roared as he got surrounded by a white aura in the Pendulum Zone before Dark Rebellion got surrounded by a white aura as well, Atk: 3500-7000.

Tatsuya got a shocked expression on his face when he saw this, "7000 attack points?! That's enough to end this duel right here and now".

However Yuya wasn't finished as he held out his hand towards Dark Rebellion, "And next I'm activating Dark Rebellion's special ability! By using one overlay unit, Dark Rebellion cuts the attack points of one level 5 or higher monster on my opponent's field in half until the end phase of the turn and then gain the same amount".

Yuya held up three fingers, "So by using all three of Dark Rebellion's overlay units, I'll activate his ability three times!" Dark Rebellion roared as all three of his overlay units shattered.

Dark Rebellion's wings then extended and purple energy came out of them and then flew towards Idaten and trapped him, Atk: 3800-1900-950-475. Dark Rebellion then roared once again as his power rose, Atk: 7000-8900-9850-10325.

Kachidoki's eyes widened in shock when he saw Dark Rebellion's attack points, "10325 attack points?!"

Ayu also had a shocked expression on her face, "I have never seen a monster with attack points that high before!" Futoshi nodded his head with a troubled expression, "Yeah, but this feels… wrong! This is not the way big bro Yuya duels". Tatsuya nodded his head troubled since he agreed with Futoshi.

Yuya looked at Kachidoki, "Now it's your turn to experience the same despair you enjoy making your opponents feel".

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "You might have increased your monster's attack points and decreased my monster's attack points, however it was meaningless, did you forget that Idaten's special ability? When he battles a monster with a lower level, the opposing monster's attack points is reduced to 0. In order words, if you attack me, you'll only destroy yourself!"

However Yuya chuckled with a smirk on his face, "Not exactly, Xyz monster doesn't have levels, which means that Idaten's ability won't work against Dark Rebellion".

Kachidoki's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "What! But if Xyz monster doesn't have levels, doesn't that mean that their level is 0?"

Yuya's smirk grew bigger, "Time to end this, and since you enjoy violence so much, you should really love this". Kachidoki took a step backwards in fear, the pressure he felt from Yuya didn't feel like that of a human being.

Yuya pointed at Idaten, "I…" However at the next moment he gasped before he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head and groaned in pain, causing Kachidoki and the audience to look at him confused.

Yuya then slowly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and they had stopped glowing, "I… I refuse… to fall into the darkness… I… I will never give in to the darkness within my heart!"

Kachidoki looked at Yuya while he narrowed his eyes, "You…what exactly are you?" Yuya didn't answer him and just narrowed his eyes troubled, _If I attack with Dark Rebellion who has 10325 attack points right now, I'll be able to win the duel by inflicting 9850 points of damage, however… I don't want to win that way, not by brutally attacking the opponent!_

Yuya looked at the cards in his hand, thinking about what he could do, his eyes then widened in realization when they fell on Miracle Rocket Show, _Of course! The answer was right in front of me the whole time._

Yuya grabbed the spell card and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I activate the continuous spell card Miracle Rocket Show". The red and purple space rocket with a star on it appeared behind Dark Rebellion.

Yuya looked at Kachidoki, "As long as this card is on the field, the opponent's, monsters can't be destroyed in battle, also any battle damage the opponent, in other words, you, would take is reduced to 0".

Kachidoki looked at him shocked, "Why would you use a card like that?"

Yuya got a smile on his face and spread out his arms, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to end this, and the best way I can think of doing it is with an amazing rocket show!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya while she got a relieved expression on her face, "He's acting like normal again".

Yuya then pointed at Idaten, "Alright Dark Rebellion, attack his Supreme Victory Star Idaten now".

The door on the space rocket and Dark Rebellion roared as he flew into it and the door then closed. The rocket's engines then ignited and the rocket flew off and then flew through bubbles that appeared in the sky, which caused them to split into smaller bubbles.

The rocket then flew towards Idaten who grabbed his sword, the rocket then crashed down on him and bright lights of different colors appeared. Once the lights died out, everyone could see Dark Rebellion standing next to Idaten while he held left hand which was free and then both of them bowed to the audience.

Kachidoki narrowed his eyes, "So you sacrificed your victory in order to perform more of your ridicules entertainment dueling?"

Yuya's smile grew bigger as he held up Miracle Rocket Show, "Actually, the show is not over yet! You see, by sending Miracle Rocket Show to the graveyard at the end of the battle phase, you'll take damage equal to the battle damage that was reduced to 0 because of this card's effect".

Kachidoki's eyes widened when he heard Miracle Rocket Show's last effect, "Say what?!" Dark Rebellion then flew up with Idaten in the air and a bright light appeared from them and hit Kachidoki who placed an arm in front of his face in order to shield himself from the light, Kachidoki LP: 2050-0. Kachidoki sank down on a knee and slammed his right fist in to the ground.

The entire audience just sat quiet while they looked down at the two duelists as the action field disappeared. Nico then finally snapped out of his shocked and spoke into his mike, "T-the winner is Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuya around at the audience troubled, he knew with the way he had acted not long ago, he shouldn't be surprised that no one was cheering.

Yuya then ran over to Kachidoki, "Hey Kachidoki, you okay?" He then held out a hand to help Kachidoki up. However Kachidoki just slapped away his hand while he glared at Yuya as he got up on his feet again, "You won't fool me Yuya Sakaki! The way you acted before, that aggressive attitude of yours, that is your true self, the part of you which you hides by pretending to enjoying making people smile".

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before it turned into a troubled expression, "No that's not true". However Kachidoki didn't listen to him and just turned around and bowed towards his principal and fellow students before he walked away without saying anything else, leaving a really troubled Yuya behind.

 **So the time for Yuya to face Kachidoki had finally arrived. As expected, Yuya had a hard time getting his hands on action cards because of Kachidoki's violent dueling style, however Yuya then managed to get the upper hand by Synchro Summoning Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. However Kachidoki then managed to turn things around by Fusion Summoning Supreme Victory Star Idaten and used him to not only destroy Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, but he also reduced Yuya's life points to 200. Yuya then suddenly got overwhelmed by the darkness within him after seeing a vision of an audience being excited over seeing a person get hurt in a duel. Yuya then Xyz Summoned Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and then used the spell card Rank-Down-Magic Supreme Force to summon Dark Rebellion. However after weakening Idaten and enhancing Dark Rebellion, Yuya managed to snap out of it before he managed to declare the final attack and managed to finish it the way he wanted, however he failed at making Kachidoki and the audience smile. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Spell:**

 **Rank-Down-Magic Supreme Force:**

 **1, Target one Xyz monster you control, use it as Xyz material and special summon one dragon type Xyz monster with a lower from your extra deck (this summoning is treated as a Xyz Summon), also attached the Xyz materials of the Xyz monster used as Xyz material to the summoned monster.**

 **2, If the Xyz monster used as Xyz material was a dragon type monster, the special summoned monster gains 1000 attack points.**


	31. Battle for survival

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya faced Isao Kachidoki in the Maiami Championship, Yuya had a hard time getting his hands on action cards because of Kachidoki's violent dueling style but he managed to gain the upper hand by Synchro Summoning Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. However Kachidoki managed to turn things around by Fusion Summoning Supreme Victory Star Idaten which managed to destroy Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon and wiped out most of Yuya's life points, however after that something weird happened to Yuya and his dueling became more aggressive. He first Xyz Summoned Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and then used the spell card Rank-Down-Magic Supreme Force to summon Dark Rebellion and used him to weaken Idaten while he increased Dark Rebellion's Atk, however he then managed to regain his senses and then managed to end the duel his way, however he failed to make Kachidoki or the audience smile and he was troubled over what had happened to him. What's going on with Yuya and what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 31- Battle for survival

Yuya was walking through the city with his hands in his pockets. The first day of the second round of the Junior Youth class had ended and everyone had congratulated him and Gongenzaka for advancing to the next round.

However Yuya just couldn't feel really happy about it, since while he didn't remember quite everything, he did know he acted weird during his duel against Kachidoki by dueling more aggressively.

 _Why did that happen to me? Was that the darkness that Marik was talking about? Also who was that person I saw? I couldn't really see his face, also why was Odd-Eyes next to him?_ Yuya wondered as he sighed.

AT THE SAME TIME AT LDS,

Reiji sat behind his desk in his office and looked at the monitor in front of him, he was re-watching the duel between Yuya and Kachidoki, he narrowed his eyes, _During the duel, something happened to Yuya Sakaki, but the question is, what happened?_

At that moment Reiji heard someone knock on the door and he looked up while he pressed a button and the monitor got shut off, "Come in!" Nakajima then walked into the office with troubled expression on his face. Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Something wrong Nakajima?"

Nakajima cleared his throat troubled, "Yes, unfortunately sir, it seems like Shun Kurosaki has snuck out of the building in order to confront Yuya Sakaki, despite your orders earlier". Reiji narrowed his eyes as he thought back to earlier that day.

FLASHBACK,

Reiji looked at the monitor where everyone could see Yuya look around with a confused and troubled expression on his face before he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Then he saw in the corner of his left eye how Shun turned around and walked towards the elevator, "Where are you going?"

Shun stopped and looked over his shoulder at Reiji, "To meet Yuya Sakaki! He used Dark Rebellion and that card belongs to Yuto. If he…" He turned his head towards the monitor and looked at the image of Yuya while he gritted his teeth with an angry expression on his face, "Is using Dark Rebellion, then he might be responsible for Yuto's disappearance".

Reiji narrowed his eyes and looked at the image of Yuya who was walking out of the center court so that the third match could begin, "I understand you're worried about your comrade, however right now, you can't cause any disturbance, and Yuya Sakaki is very important for my plans".

Shun glared at him while he clenched his fists, "Yuto is my comrade and best friend! If Yuya Sakaki knows what happened to him, then I need to confront him about it!"

Reiji turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Shun, "Unfortunately, you're not allowed to confront Yuya Sakaki right now, if you have things to ask him, then wait until you two meet in the Championship, but until then, you're going to stay away from him". Shun gritted his teeth however he walked over to Reiji again and stood next to him, however his fists continued to tremble in anger.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Reiji looked at Nakajima, "Didn't you order three LDS officers to watch him so that he wouldn't be able to sneak away?"

Nakajima scratched his head, "I did, however… he knocked them unconscious and managed to sneak out of the building unnoticed". Reiji sighed and took out his Duel Disk.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Shun was walking through the city looking for Yuya, he had snuck away to Yuya's house after finding out where he lived, however he soon found out that he wasn't home.

Shun however soon heard a ringing tone from his Duel Disk which was on his arm, he narrowed his eyes since right now there was only one person who could contact him.

He walked over to an alley and answered the call, "I thought that I told you not to go after Yuya Sakaki!"

Shun narrowed his eyes when he heard Reiji's voice from his Duel Disk, "I don't care, I need to know what happened to Yuto and Yuya Sakaki is the only one with the answers, so I'm going to find him and make him tell me what happened that night".

He looked at his Duel Disk which was quiet before Reiji spoke again, "Remember, you're only to ask him, you are not allowed to harm him in any way, he's very important to my plans right now after all".

Shun narrowed his eyes as he ended the call and looked up in the air, "I won't card him, however I won't promise that he won't get hurt, because I'm going to do whatever it takes in order to find out what happen to Yuto". He then walked out of the alley and continued his search for Yuya.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya stood in front of Central Park which had been closed off. He looked at the park with troubled feelings as he remembered what happened there three days ago. He sighed, "I won't figure anything out by just standing here, I might as well go home, also I should call Yuzu since she has called me a few times however since I needed some time alone to think so didn't I answer any of them which I feel bad about".

Yuya sighed and turned around, however he gasped in shock when he saw Shun Kurosaki walk towards him with an angry expression on his face, "Kurosaki? What are you doing here?"

Shun stopped in front of him, "I have questions to ask you, but this is not the place to talk about this, follow me". Shun then walked away while Yuya looked after him with a cautious expression on his face before he followed him.

A while later so did Yuya and Shun walk into an alley and walked quite far into it before Shun turned towards Yuya while he glared at him, Yuya narrowed his eyes while he looked at Shun, "You said you had questions for me Kurosaki, and I also has a lot of questions to ask you too".

Yuya held out his arm, "I heard from Yuto about the four dimensions, he also told me about how Duel Academy that exists in the Fusion Dimension suddenly invaded your home, Heartland in the Xyz Dimension". Shun gritted his teeth when he heard that.

Yuya then looked down at the ground while he got a sad expression on his face, "I also heard that you and Yuto are trying to save your comrades from Duel Academy, including your little sister Ruri". Shun clenched his fists in anger when Yuya mentioned Ruri's name.

Yuya looked at Shun with a troubled expression, "It's all true isn't it, the reason while you guys hate Fusion users and Fusion Summoning so much is because the Duel Academy used their Fusion Summoning to destroy your home, right?"

Shun narrowed his eyes before closed his eyes, "It's true, those bastards destroyed my home, and carded most of my home's people, among them were a lot of my friends and schoolmates, as well as my and Ruri's parents, Yuto's parents were carded as well". Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that and got a sad expression on his face.

Shun then held up his right fist in front of his chest, "And then soon after that, I lost one of the two people that I care the most about, Ruri, and I swore that I would not lose anyone else, and that I would do anything to get Ruri back".

Yuya then asked a question he had been wondering about for a while, "And that's why you originally attacked LDS right? Yuto told me how you guys suspected that they had some kind of connection to Duel Academy, however after dueling against Sawatari he figured out that that wasn't the case, however it seems like you kept attacking them after that, why? Yuto must have told you that LDS didn't have a connection to the Academy, also for what reason did you join them, and why did Masumi say that you had one of them from the beginning?"

Shun closed his eyes, "Yuto did tell me that, however I had my reasons to continue going after LDS, however I have no reason to tell you why, nor do I have to tell you my reason for joining them".

Yuya gritted his teeth, "Fine, then at least tell me, do you know why me and Yuto as the same face? Also do you know why Yuzu and Ruri look the same as well?"

Shun shook his head, "I do not know why your face looks identical to Yuto's or why your friend Yuzu Hiragi's face looks identical to my little sister's".

He then opened his eyes and glared at Yuya, "Now that I have answered your questions, it's your turn to answer mine now, to start, where is Yuto?"

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that question before Shun continued, "I know that you interfered in the duel between Yuto and Sora Shiunin, I also knew about the conversation you two had after Sora Shiunin was transported back to the Academy".

Shun then narrowed his eyes, "However I don't know what happen later on, all I know is that someone that could use Synchro Summoning appeared, which I suspect is the Pawn of Fusion who fought against Yuto in Heartland".

Yuya looked at Shun shocked, "How… how do you know all about that? I mean you couldn't have been there, because I'm sure you would've jumped in to help Yuto if you had been there".

Shun glared at him, "How I know doesn't matter, just tell me! What happened to Yuto?"

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face and to his left, "I…I don't know what happened to him…"

Shun gritted his teeth and glared at Yuya, "Don't lie to me! You were there so you must know what happened! What happened to my best friend? Could it be that you did something to him and that's why you can't tell me?"

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, "That's not it, I didn't…"

Shun then pointed at Yuya, "You're saying that you didn't do anything, but if that's true, then why do you have Yuto's ace monster? Why do you have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?"

Yuya got a troubled expression, "Yuto, he faced the duelist from the Synchro Dimension who looked just like me and Yuto whose name was Yugo and then after Yuto was defeated by him… he entrusted me with Dark Rebellion to try and use it to make people smile, after that, a bright light appeared and Yuto vanished and I passed out".

Shun gritted his teeth, "Stop lying! Just tell me, what happened to Yuto? There is no way he could've just disappeared like that! And if he was safe then he would've contacted me by now, so something bad must have happened to him, and the only one who knows what happened that night is you".

Yuya held out his arms, "I told you, I don't know what happened! Yuto just disappeared while I held him in my arms after he got hurt and then I lost consciousness".

Shun narrowed his eyes and held out his arm and activated his Duel Disk, "If you're not planning to tell me what happened, then I'll just beat the truth out of you". Yuya took a step backwards, "No, wait Kurosaki, I swear that I don't know…."

However Yuya got quiet when he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He then turned his head around and saw two cloaked people behind him, one of them looked to be around his height while the other cloaked person were taller than the first one, in fact second cloaked person were even taller than Shun and looked like whoever it was were a grown up person.

Shun looked at them while he narrowed his eyes, "Who are you guys and what do you want?" However the smaller cloaked person didn't answer him and just pointed at Yuya, "You over there, are you a Xyz remnant from the Xyz Dimension?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock, "You know about the Xyz Dimension? But… does that mean that…" Shun got an expression of pure hatred on his face, "They're from Duel Academy!"

The smaller one looked at Shun, "From your reaction, I guess you're from the Xyz Dimension". She then turned towards Yuya again, "Then what about you? I saw your last match, and not only did you Xyz Summon, you also used an Rank-Down-Magic spell card in order to summon another Xyz monster. I've heard that some duelists in the Xyz Dimension was able to Rank Up their monsters, I however have never heard of a Rank-Down-Magic card, however if Rank-Up-Magic cards exists, then I shouldn't be surprised that Rank-Down-Magic cards also exists".

Yuya shook his head, "No, I'm not, however please tell me! Why did you invade the Xyz Dimension? Why did you guys harm innocent people like that for no reason?"

The smaller one looked between him and Shun before speaking again, "It was not for nothing, the Academy has a noble goal".

Shun gritted his teeth and glared at the two of them, "Noble goal? You just attacked us out of nowhere and destroyed our home! I've heard about this so called noble goal, however it doesn't matter what your reasons are, you guys are going to pay for everything you did to our home".

The smaller one looked at him, "I wasn't part of the attack against Heartland, which frustrated me since I wanted to help complete our noble goal, however I wasn't allowed to be a part of it, so when I heard that a remnant of the Xyz Dimension here in the Standard Dimension managed to defeat an Duel Academy agent I decided to get here to defeat him in order to show my skills to the professor so he would regret that I wasn't part of the Heartland operation".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "You… don't you know what Duel Academy did in the Xyz Dimension, what they did to Heartland? They…"

However at that moment the tall one spoke, "What we did was necessary sacrifices in order to fulfill our mission". Yuya eyes widened when he heard that and Shun growled next to him while he clenched his fists in pure rage.

However at that moment so gasped Yuya as he saw images of people running while they screamed in fear and then how they became glowing cards while huge monsters was walking around and fired large energy beams destroying everything in sight.

Yuya placed a hand over his face and groaned in pain, everyone looked at him confused and then Yuya lowered his hand and slightly opened his eyes which had started to glow red while he gritted his teeth while he struggled to contain the unexplainable anger that welled up from inside of him, _I won't let it happen again, I won't lose control again like I did during my duel against Kachidoki and those times_.

Yuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath and stood like that for a moment before he opened his eyes and they had stopped glowing and he once again looked at the two cloaked people in front of him and Shun.

The smaller one looked at him, "I don't what just happened with you and it really doesn't matter". She turned towards Shun, "If you're a remnant from the Xyz Dimension then you're my opponent".

She then threw her cape to the side and revealed what looked like a red female school uniform with a Duel Disk that looked like a shield before a sword shaped energy blade came out of it.

Shun held up his Duel Disk towards him while he narrowed his eyes, "Fine by me, I'll turn you bastards into cards like I've done with so many of your comrades that me and my friends in the resistance has defeated".

The taller man lifted threw his cape to the side and revealed his shield shaped Duel Disk and the sword shaped energy blade came out of it as well.

The cloaked girl looked at him, "Don't get involved Barrett! In order to prove my strength, I need to defeat him on my own!" The taller one whose name apparently was Barrett looked at the cloaked girl, "Sorry Miss Serena, but if he has defeated many Duel Academy soldiers then he's an opponent I can't let you face him alone". The girl whose name was Serena gritted her teeth under head hood, "Fine!"

At that moment so took Yuya out his Duel Disk and placed it on his arm, "Well if your friend is going to join this duel then count me in as well, after all two against one is not really fair, so let's make this a tag duel".

Shun looked at Yuya, "I don't need your help! Not to mention that I don't trust you either". Yuya looked at him, "I know that you don't trust me yet, but I can't just stand here and watch".

Shun narrowed his eyes before he looked at Serena and Barrett, "Do as you wish, just don't count on me to save you if you get into trouble". Yuya looked at him troubled and nodded his head.

Yuya then looked at Serena and Barrett, "Alright, here are the rules, no player is allowed to attack during their first turn, also they won't be able to attack with the teammate's monsters or activate their face down cards, however they will be able to use cards on the partner's field in order to activate effects or monster's special abilities and to summon new monsters, also we can't attack directly as long as even just one of the opponent controls monsters". Shun glared at him when he heard that.

Serena nodded her head, "Fine, I'll accept those rules, now let's begin". Then all four of them drew their first five cards.

Shun then looked at them while he grabbed a card in his hand, "The first move is mine, and I'll start by summoning Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius in attack mode". Vanishing Lanius then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Shun then grabbed another card in his hand, "And next Vanishing Lanius's special ability activates! If I normal or special summoned this card, I can special summon a level 4 or below Raid Raptors monster from my hand, and I summon Raid Raptors Napalm Dragonius in attack mode". Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius then appeared with a screech, Atk: 1000.

Barrett looked at Shun, "Now I understand, you're that Raid Raptors user from Heartland, I've heard that you defeated many of the soldiers that were sent there".

Shun narrowed it eyes, "So you really was part of the invasion then like I suspected, very well, then I'll crush you first and make you pay for the crimes you committed during it!"

Shun pointed at Barrett, "I activate Napalm Dragonius's special ability! Once per turn, Napalm Dragonius can inflict 600 points to my opponent, however after that so can't monsters on my field other than Raid Raptor's activate their abilities".

Napalm Dragonius then opened his beak and a fire ball formed in it before he fired it towards Barrett who shielded his face as it exploded, Barrett LP: 4000-3400.

Shun then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card then appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Barrett looked at Yuya who had a troubled expression on his face, _I got really shocked when I saw him during his duel earlier, I thought for sure that he was Yuri, especially with that twisted expression he had on his face, however it's like he's a completely different person now_.

Barrett placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate the continuous spell card Beastborg Polymerizer", a spell card with the image of a lot of machines and chamber with the shape of a humanoid creature.

Barrett grabbed two cards in his hand, "Once per turn, I can use monsters in my hand or on my field as materials to Fusion Summon a Beastborg Fusion monster".

"And the monsters I fuse together are Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel". A dark purple panther with armor, a cape, shield and sword appeared on the field and then a small flying green machine monster appeared next to him.

Barrett held up his arm in the air as Panther Warrior and Dark, "Now ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness! Merge and become one and let out your valiant roar! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 6, Beastborg Panther Predator!" Then Panther reappeared on the field, only now the left of his body had become completely mechanical, Atk: 1600.

Barrett then pointed at Shun, "You used your monster's ability to inflict damage to me, well now it's my turn. Beastborg Panther Predator's special ability allows me to once per turn inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of Panther Predator's attack points".

Panther Predator crossed his arms and the mechanical orb on his left chest glowed, he then roared and spread out his arms and a red energy beam flew towards Shun and hit him in the chest, which sent him flying to the ground screaming, Shun LP: 4000-3200.

Barrett then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And next, I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Yuya looked at Shun worried as he slowly got back up on his feet, "Are you okay Kurosaki?" Shun just looked at him, "If you have time to worry about me then make your move so that girl can make her move, I want my turn to begin so I can crush these two".

Yuya looked at him troubled before he placed his fingers on his deck, "It… it's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then placed it in his hand and grabbed another card in his hand, "First I summon Performapal Longphone Bull in attack mode". Longphone Bull then appeared on his field, Atk: 1600.

The phone around his neck then rang and a card came out of Yuya's deck, "And next, Longphone Bull's ability activates, which means that I can now add a Performapal monster with 1000 or less attack points from my deck to my hand".

He then turned the card around and revealed that it was Fire Mufflion, "And the monster I chose is Performapal Fire Mufflion". He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card, "And next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Serena narrowed her eyes, "Very well, then it's my turn now". She drew her next card and looked at it, "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat in attack mode". A blue cat girl with a mask over her left eye that looked like a crest moon and she also had a crest moon on her left chest appeared on the field, Atk: 1600

She then grabbed a card in her hand and placed it into her Duel Disk, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card then appeared in front of her before it vanished.

Shun then placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my turn again". He drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon my Raid Raptors – Tribute Lanius in attack mode". A blue mechanical falcon with long wings appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Shun then pointed at Barrett, "I activate Raid Raptors – Napalm Dragonius's special ability, which means that you once again take 600 points of damage!" Napalm Dragonius once again opened his beak and formed a fire ball in it before he unleashed it towards Barrett who shielded himself from the explosion when it hit the ground, Barrett LP: 3400-2800.

Shun then held up his arm in the air, "And next, I overlay my three Raid Raptors in order to build the overlay network!" Vanishing Lanius, Napalm Dragonius and Tribute Lanius then turned into purple energy that flew down into the vortex that looked like a star system that appeared on the ground.

"Obscured falcon from adversity, raise your sharpened claws and spread your wings of rebellion, I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 4, Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon!" Rise Falcon then appeared with a screech with three purple orbs moving in orbits around him, Atk: 100.

Barrett got a smirk on his face under his hood, "A monster with only 100 attack points? What can you possibly do with that?"

Shun held out his hand towards Rise Falcon, "I now activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By using one overlay unit Rise Falcon's gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all my opponent's special summoned monsters". Beastborg Panther Predator got surrounded by a purple aura and then a beam flew towards Rise Falcon and entered him, Atk: 100-1700. Barrett gritted his teeth when he saw this.

Shun looked at him, "Rise Falcon can also attack all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field, however with only one that effect is not useful now".

Shun then pointed at Panther Predator, "Now Rise Falcon, attack his Panther Predator now!" Rise Falcon screeched before he unleashed a sound wave from his beak towards Panther Predator.

However Barrett pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Fusion Trench!" A glowing wall appeared in front of Panther Predator and blocked the sound wave. Shun gritted his teeth when he saw that his attacked got blocked.

Barrett then spoke, "As long as Fusion Trench is on the field so can only Fusion monsters attack".

Shun gritted his teeth and clenched his hand, "You cowards, how many of my comrades did you turn into cards by using lowly tricks like that?" Shun then sighed and looked at the two cards in his hand before he grabbed them both, "I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Barrett placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate the effect of Beastborg Polymerizer, and by using it I fuse together Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Machine King".

A lion with a horn on his forehead and a humanoid machine monster appeared on the field before they got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "Now prideful king of the forest, become with the ruler of machines and become a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 7, Beastborg Lion Warlord".

Gazelle then reappeared on the field, only half of his head was mechanical now, his arms and legs had also become mechanical and he had five large mechanical claws on his hands, Atk: 2400.

Barrett then held out his hand towards Lion Warlord, "And now Beastborg Lion Warlord's special ability activates, as long as Lion Warlord remains on the field, all Beastborgs on my field gains 400 extra attack points". Panther Predator and Lion Warlord got surrounded by red auras as they roared, Atk x 2: 1600-2000/2400-2800.

Barrett then pointed at Shun, "And now I activate Panther Predator's special ability again, which means that he once per turn can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of his attack points". Panther Predator roared as a red energy beam got fired from the orb on his chest and hit Shun who shielded himself with his Duel Disk, Shun LP: 3200-2200.

Barrett looked at Yuya, "You are no real threat, which means that I'll take you down after I'm done with this ". Barrett then turned towards Shun again, "Fusion Trench has another effect, if I didn't normal or special summon a non-Fusion monster this turn, one Fusion monster can attack your life points directly, now Lion Warlord, attack his life points directly and end this". Lion Warlord's claws began to glow and then he ran past Rise Falcon and towards Shun.

Yuya had a troubled expression on his face since he knew that Shun would lose if this attack hit him. He looked down at his face down card, Command Performance, since he had Longphone Bull he could switch all opposing monsters to defense mode. He moved his hand to activate his trap card.

Shun then looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Don't do anything!" Shun then pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force!" One of his face down cards got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the image of arrows hitting a sphere of energy while a pillar of energy rose up into the air.

"When one of your monsters declares an attack, I can target one Xyz monster on my field and then special summon an Xyz monster from my extra deck that's one rank higher".

Rise Falcon then turned into purple energy and flew up into the clouds, "Unseen brave falcon, spread your ferocious wings and reveal to us your hidden powers now! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 5, Raid Raptors Stanger Falcon". A yellow and purple mechanical falcon then appeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 2000.

Shun then looked at Barrett, "And then the summoned monster becomes the new target for your attack". Lion Warlord stopped at that moment and then turned towards Stranger Falcon and rushed towards him instead and slashed him with his glowing claws, destroying him while Shun shielded his face from the shockwaves, Shun LP: 2200-1400.

Yuya looked at Shun confused, "Why didn't you summon Stranger Falcon in defense mode? Also why didn't want me to help you?"

Shun glared at Barrett with a hateful expression on his face, "The more these guys attacks me and hurts me, the more my hatred for them grows and then I'll strike them down even harder, for all of the evil things they did to our home, they deserve to suffer greatly before I destroy them". Yuya got a troubled expression on his face when he heard the venomous tone.

Shun then pressed the image of one of his remaining two face down cards, "Now I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! With this card I can use the Raid Raptors – Stranger Falcon you just destroyed as material in order to summon an Raid Raptors Xyz monster that's one rank higher". Stranger Falcon then reappeared on the field before he turned into purple energy and flew up into the clouds.

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, rank 6, Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" Revolution Falcon then appeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 2000.

Shun then narrowed his eyes, "And next, I activate Revolution Falcon's special ability! If this monster is Xyz Summoned by using an Raid Raptors Xyz monster as material, I can destroy one of your monsters and then you'll take damage equal to half of its attack points". Barrett gritted his teeth under the hood as Revolution Falcon flew up in the air.

Revolution Falcon's wings then opened up and dropped missiles towards Lion Warlord and destroyed him, while everyone shielded themselves from the force of the explosions, Barrett LP: 2800-1400.

Shun looked at Barrett, "And now that your Beastborg Lion Warlord is gone, your Panther Predator loses the 400 attack points it gained". Panther Predator, Atk: 2000-1600.

Barrett growled a little, he had heard how Shun usually relied on spell and traps to protect and strengthen his monsters, so he wanted to try and end it quickly by attacking him directly and then take down Yuya, however it failed, "Fine then, I end my turn now".

Yuya looked at his hand with a troubled expression on his face, _We have to win this duel or else we might suffer the same fate as the people of Heartland, however there is no telling what Kurosaki might do either_.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Pendulum Exchange.

Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Performapal Fire Mufflion in attack mode". Fire Mufflion then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 800.

Yuya then placed Pendulum Exchange into his Duel Disk, "Next, I activate the spell card Pendulum Exchange, so now by destroying one Pendulum monster on my field, like Fire Mufflion, I can draw one card for every two scales it has". Fire Mufflion then shattered and Yuya placed him into his extra deck.

Barrett turned his head towards him, "Scales…? What are these Pendulum monsters you're talking about? I've never heard of them before".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Pendulum monsters are a special type of monsters who possesses special powers and their scales are one of them, and since Fire Mufflion is a Scale 5 monster, I can draw two cards". Yuya drew two cards and looked at them, his eyes widened a little when he saw what he had just drawn.

Yuya looked at Shun with a troubled expression, _I hoped that I would draw Magical Thunder so that I could destroy Fusion Trench, however with what I just drew, there is only one thing I can do right now, hopefully Kurosaki won't go crazy if I do_.

Yuya placed one of the two cards in his hand before he grabbed another card in it and then he revealed the two cards he was holding, "Alright, I use the scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon and the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale".

He placed the two cards in the corner of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them. The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind him and Mimic Dragon and Trump Witch appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 4 appeared underneath them.

Yuya then held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And now Mimic Dragon's Pendulum ability activates, which means that Trump Witch's Scale is increased by 4". The number 4 under Trump Witch then changed to 8.

Yuya then held up his hand in the air as the large Pendulum appeared in the air and began to swing between the two Pendulum Zones, "And that means that I can now summon monsters between level 2-7 at the same time".

Barrett narrowed his eyes under his hood, "He's about to use that weird summoning method again". Serena didn't say anything and just narrowed her eyes under her hood.

"Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came down from it, "First, return to the field Performapal Fire Mufflion". Fire Mufflion then reappeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 800.

Yuya then grabbed two of the four cards in his hand, "And next is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500, "And finally is Performapal Partnaga!" Partnaga then appeared on the field as well, Def: 2100.

Serena looked at Yuya, "Hold on, your Performapal Fire Mufflion was in the graveyard".

Yuya shook his head, "Not exactly, another unique power of Pendulum monsters are that they're sent to the extra deck when they would be sent from the field to the graveyard".

Yuya then held out his hand towards Partnaga, "And next, I activate Performapal Partnaga's special ability! When this card is normal or special summoned, I can target one monster on my field, and then it gains 300 attack points for every Performapal I currently controls, and I choose Longphone Bull". The hand on Partnaga's tail grabbed a hold of Longphone Bull's arm and Longphone Bull then got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 1600-2500.

Barrett looked at Yuya, "That was pointless to do, as long as Fusion Trench is on my field, only Fusion monsters can attack!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "I'm quite aware of that…" He then held up his hand towards Trump Witch, "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability!"

Serena narrowed her eyes under the hood, "Pendulum ability… you used that during your duel earlier today… what are these Pendulum abilities?"

Yuya looked at her, "Pendulum monsters can have two different kinds of abilities, special abilities which is activated on the field, or the Pendulum ability which can only be activated in the Pendulum Zone, and once per turn, Trump Witch's Pendulum ability allows me to Fusion Summon during my main phase or battle phase".

Serena and Barrett got shocked when they heard that, "What? You're going to Fusion Summon?!" Barrett asked as he looked at Yuya shocked.

A beam then came out of Trump Witch's wand and flew down towards the ground and then a vortex appeared on the ground and Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion got sucked into it, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the fiercely burning lion and give birth to a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 8, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar, Atk: 3000.

Barrett took a step backwards in shock, "No way… how can you Fusion Summon as well? I thought that you could only use Xyz Summoning and the Pendulum Summon method".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, _They said that they saw my duel earlier today, but it seems like that they only saw the ending, otherwise they would know that I can Synchro Summon as well_.

Shun glared at Yuya, "You know what these people did to our home by using their accursed Fusion monsters, so how dare you summon one of those creatures of destruction in my presence?"

Yuya looked at him troubled, "Trust me, if I could've I wouldn't have done it, but there is no other way, we need to get rid of that Fusion Trench card, and the only way to do that is to defeat Barrett!"

Yuya then looked at Beast-Eyes with a sad look on his face, "Also, the Fusion Summoning itself isn't bad, it's just that the people from the Academy are using the method to do evil deeds". Shun just narrowed his eyes a little as he and glared at Beast-Eyes with a disgusted expression on his face.

Yuya turned towards Barrett, "Now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Beastborg Panther Predator with Helldive Burst!" Beast-Eyes unleashed a stream of fire that took the shape of his head towards Panther Predator.

Panther Predator swung his sword towards the stream of fire, however the flames was too intense and he got destroyed and Barrett got sent flying to the ground by his monster's destruction, Barrett LP: 1400-0.

Serena looked at Barrett shocked before she glared at Yuya, however a smirk then appeared on her face, after all if she could defeat these two then she would be able to prove to the Professor that he should've placed her on the front line.

Yuya then turned towards Serena, "And now that Fusion Trench is off the field we can attack with non-Fusion monsters again". He pointed at Blue Cat, "And now Longphone Bull, attack Moonlight Blue Cat now". A loud ringing tone came out of the phone around Longphone Bull's neck and the sound created caused Blue Cat to cover her ears. Longphone Bull then ran towards her and rammed his head into her, destroying her while Serena shielded her face, Serena LP: 4000-3100.

Yuya then grabbed the remaining two cards in his hand, "And next I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Serena placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn now". She drew her next card and looked at it, "I activate Fusion Sage, which means that I can now add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand". A card came out of her deck and she showed them that it was Polymerization.

She then grabbed two other cards in her hand, "Next I use Polymerization to fuse together Moonlight Red Cat and Moonlight and Moonlight Black Sheep". A monster that looked like Moonlight Blue Cat only red appeared on the field along with a female monster dressed in black with spikes with a mask over her right eye shaped as a crescent moon as well and both of them then got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field.

"Red cat that prowls through the night and the beast lurking in jet-black darkness, spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come to me, level, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A cat woman with long red hair and a light green dress appeared, she had a dagger in each hand and a headdress behind her head that looked like a half moon and her mask had now been extended by a purple piece so it reached the other side of her face, Atk: 2400.

Serena then held out her hand, "And next I Moonlight Red Cat's special ability activates! When this card is used as a Fusion material so can I draw one card". She drew one card from her deck and looked at it and then she narrowed her eyes.

"And next I activate Moonlight Black Sheep's special ability, since it was used as material for a Fusion Summoning, I can add it back to my hand". Black Sheep came out of her graveyard and Serena grabbed added the card and added it back to her hand.

Serena then grabbed the card she had just drawn, "And next I activate the spell card De-Fusion!" The image of two monsters being ripped apart appeared on the field, "With this card, I can target one Fusion monster on the field and send it back to the extra deck, then if all of its Fusion materials are in its owner's graveyard, they're summoned back to the field".

She then pointed at Beast-Eyes, "And the Fusion monster I choose is Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that, "Beast-Eyes? But…"

Serena nodded her head with a smirk on her face under her hood, "You said it yourself earlier correct? Pendulum monsters that would be sent to the graveyard from the field is instead sent to the extra deck, which means you can't get them back". Beast-Eyes then roared right before he began to glow and then he vanished.

Yuya gritted his teeth troubled as he grabbed Beast-Eyes's card and returned it to his extra deck. Serena then grabbed one of the three cards left in her hand, "And next I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly in attack mode". A female monster with purple hair and dressed in purple and white with butterfly wings on her back and with a crescent moon mask over her left eye appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Serena then held out her hand towards Cat Dancer on her field, "And next I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's special ability! By sacrificing a Moonlight monster I control, Moonlight Cat Dancer can attack all monsters my opponent controls twice each, only they can't be destroyed by the first attack".

Yuya looked at her shocked, "But… even if you do that, the only monsters you could take down would be either my Performapal Partnaga or Kurosaki's Revolution Falcon, my Longphone Bull is stronger so she can't beat him".

Serena's smirk grew bigger, "We'll see about that, now I sacrifice my Moonlight Purple Butterfly". Purple Butterfly then shattered and then suddenly Moonlight Cat Dancer got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 2400-3400.

Yuya's widened his eyes in shock when he saw Cat Dancer's attack points increase, "What just happened? Why did Cat Dancer gain 1000 attack points?" He then got a look of realization on his face and looked at Serena, "Wait, is Purple Butterfly responsible for this?"

Serena nodded her head, "That's right, when I sacrificed Moonlight Purple Butterfly, I activated her special ability as well, you see, when she's sacrificed, one Fusion monster on my field gains 1000 attack points".

She then grabbed one of the two cards in her hand, "And next I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! And with that I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" She then pointed at Yuya's first face down, "And the card I choose is the first card you placed face down!" Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that and a small typhoon came out of the spell card and destroyed his Command Performance trap card.

She turned her head towards Shun, "I'm pretty sure that if I attack you, either your face down or your monster's abilities will save you, after all you must be pretty tough to have been able to defeat many of Duel Academy's soldiers by yourself, so I won't attack you right now, but I still plan on taking you down".

Yuya looked at Shun out of the corner of his eye, _That's right, I almost forgot about Revolution Falcon's other ability, that if he battles a special summoned monster then the opposing monster's attack points is reduced to zero, which means that if she had chosen to attack him, then Moonlight Cat Dancer would've been destroyed and Serena would've taken 2000 points of damage_.

She then pressed the image of her face down, "Next I activate the equip spell card Moonlight Slash and equip it to Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Her face down card got flipped face up and it was a spell card with the image of a gauntlet with three large claws on it. The gauntlet then appeared on Cat Dancer's right arm.

She then held out her hand in front of her graveyard and a card came out of it and she revealed that it was Moonlight Red Cat, "And next I activate Moonlight Red Cat's second ability from my graveyard, by removing this card from the game, one Moonlight Fusion monster on my field gains 600 attack points until the end phase of this turn". Moonlight Cat Dancer then got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 3400-4000.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he saw this, "Cat Dancer has 4000 attack points now?"

Serena nodded her head and pointed at Longphone Bull, "Now Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Performapal Longphone Bull". Cat Dancer jumped up in the air and spun in the air for a moment before she fell down towards Longphone Bull and slashed him with her clawed gauntlet, Yuya then shielded his face from the shockwaves created by Cat Dancer's attack, Yuya LP: 4000-2500.

Serena's smirk grew bigger, "Now attack Longphone Bull again". Cat Dancer then took and slashed Longphone Bull once again and this time he got destroyed, causing Yuya LP: 2500-1000. Yuya gritted his teeth troubled, _She reduced my life points by 3000 points in one move, she's good._

Serena then looked at Shun, "And now Moonlight Slash's effect activates, once per turn, if the equipped monster destroys an monster in battle, I can destroy one opposing monster whose attack points is equal or less than the monster destroyed in battle, and then the opponent takes damage equal to half of its attack points, and I choose Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon".

The claws on Cat Dancer's gauntlet and sent three energy slashes from the claws towards Revolution Falcon, the slashes hit him and he screeched as he got destroyed, Shun shielded his face as the shockwaves caused him to slide backwards a little, Shun LP: 1400-400. Shun gritted his teeth and glared at Serena.

Serena then looked at Yuya, "And next, Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack Performapal Partnaga". Cat Dancer then jumped towards Partnaga and slashed him with her gauntlet, however he wasn't destroyed.

Serena then pointed at Partnaga, "Now attack Partnaga again and destroyed him once and for all". Cat Dancer then slashed Partnaga with her gauntlet again and destroyed him this time.

Serena then lowered her arm, "I end my turn, which means that Moonlight Red Cat's second effect ends now and Cat Dancer loses 600 attack points". Cat Dancer, Atk: 4000-3400. She looked at Shun, "Make your move Xyz user".

Shun narrowed his eyes, "It's my turn now!" He drew his next card and looked at it. Shun then pressed the image of his face down card, "Next I activate the trap card Xyz Reborn!" His face down card got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of a winged symbol wih a orb moving around it.

"With this I can target one Xyz monster in my graveyard and special summon it, so return to me Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon!" Revolution Falcon reappeared on the field with a screech, Atk: 2000.

Shun then held out his hand towards Xyz Reborn, "And now, Xyz Reborn becomes Revolution Falcon's overlay unit". The trap card then became a purple orb that then moved in orbit around Revolution Falcon.

Shun then pointed at Cat Dancer, "Now Revolution Falcon, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Fire came out from the bottom of Revolution Falcon's wings as he screeched.

Serena narrowed her eyes, "You're attacking my Cat Dancer even though she has higher attack points than your Revolution Falcon?"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "When Revolution Falcon attacks a special summoned monster, the opposing monster's attack and defense points becomes 0". The fire Revolution Falcon released fire from his wings that then hit Cat Dancer who held her arms in front of herself in order to protect herself from the flames, Atk & Def: 3400-0/2000-0.

Revolution Falcon then flew up in the air and his wings opened up and he dropped missiles down towards Cat Dancer and they then exploded, forcing not only Serena but also Yuya to use their arms to shield their faces from the force of the explosions, Serena LP: 3100-1100.

Serena looked at Shun, "You might have destroyed Cat Dancer, however by destroying her and sending her to the graveyard while she was equipped with Moonlight Slash, I can special summon one Moonlight monster from my graveyard whose attack points is equal or lower than the damage I took".

A card came out of Serena's graveyard, "Now return to me, Moonlight Blue Cat". Blue Cat then reappeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1200.

Shun narrowed his eyes and placed the card he had just drawn into his Duel Disk, "I end my turn by placing one card face down". A card appeared in front of Shun before it vanished.

Yuya looked between Shun and Serena troubled, _This situation is bad, I could end it this turn, however, if I do then Kurosaki might do something bad to these, I know that they did something really awful to Heartland, but more violence won't solve anything_.

Shun looked at Yuya with an irritated expression on his face, "What are you doing? Start your turn and finish her off".

Yuya looked at Shun troubled as he placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn". He drew his next card and looked at it before he turned towards Serena, "Now, with the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2-7 at once".

The large Pendulum then appeared and began swinging between the two Pendulum Zones, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

A portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and two beams came down from it, "Revive from my extra deck, Performapal Fire Mufflion and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Fire Mufflion reappeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 800. Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field next to it, Atk: 2500.

Serena narrowed her eyes, "You only summoned two of them? You need that Odd-Eyes of yours to defeat my Moonlight Blue Cat, however your Fire Mufflion don't have enough attack points to defeat me".

Yuya narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that, now Odd-Eyes, attack Moonlight Blue Cat with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes roared before he unleashed his Spiral Strike Burst towards Blue Cat and hit her, Blue Cat tried to resist the attack for a few moments, however the Spiral Strike Burst then overwhelmed Blue Cat and she got destroyed.

Serena covered her face to shield it from the shockwaves created by Blue Cat's destruction before she looked at Yuya, "That was pointless, even if you attack me with Fire Mufflion, you won't be able to wipe out all of my life points".

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "Actually, this duel is about end, and all I need is a little teamwork between Odd-Eyes and Fire Mufflion". Serena's widened her eyes confused under her hood when she heard that.

Yuya spread out his arms, "Ladies and gentlemen! Is now time for the finale! Now watch and be amazed as Performapal Fire Mufflion activates his special ability!" Fire Mufflion roared as fire came out of his burning mane.

Yuya's smile grew bigger, "You see, once per turn when a Pendulum monster on my field destroys a monster in battle, if Fire Mufflion is in attack mode then he can increase that Pendulum monster's attack points by 200 and then it can attack again, of course Fire Mufflion can't attack himself during the turn he activates his ability".

The fire coming out of Fire Mufflion's mane then became a ring of fire, Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes, "You know what to do buddy!" Odd-Eyes roared and ran towards the ring and jumped through it, Atk: 2500-2700.

Serena took a step backwards, "You mean that your dragon can attack again?!"

Yuya nodded his head and pointed at Serena, "Now Odd-Eyes, attack her life points directly and end this". Odd-Eyes roared and unleashed a second Spiral Strike Burst that hit the ground in front of Serena and sent her flying to the ground next to Barrett who had started to slowly get up again, Serena LP: 1100-0.

Odd-Eyes and Revolution Falcon then disappeared and Shun walked up to Serena and Barrett and held up his Duel Disk in front of him, "And now, it's time for you to pay for the crimes you've committed!"

Shun moved his hand towards a button on his Duel Disk, however Yuya ran in front of him. Shun glared at him, "Get out of the way!"

Yuya shook his head, "No, I won't, dueling is not meant to be used to hurt people, and also…" However at that moment Barrett pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a bright light appeared out of it. Yuya turned around shocked before both he and Shun both got blinded by the light.

Once the light had died out and they could see again, Yuya saw to his shock that both Serena and Barrett had disappeared, he sighed troubled, _I wanted to ask who this Professor Serena talked about is and why he decided to invade the Xyz Dimension, they talked about that Duel Academy had a noble goal, but what kind of noble goal would means that you have to invade another world_.

However at that moment so did he feel Shun grab his shirt before he turned Yuya around and glared at Yuya with an angry expression on his face, "It's your fault that they got away! If you hadn't gotten in my way then I could've punished them for their crimes by turning them into cards like they did with most of the citizen of my home!"

Yuya looked at Shun with a troubled expression on his face, "Even so, more violence will only result in more violence! There has to be a way to solve the problem with Duel Academy in a better way!"

Shun gritted his teeth before he let go of Yuya and walked past him, Yuya looked after him shocked, "Wait, Kurosaki!"

Shun stopped for a moment and then spoke to Yuya, "You better remain in the Maiami Championship until we meet each other in it, because you still haven't told me what happened to Yuto, and also you made a huge mistake by protecting those Academy soldiers from me, because if you can't give me a satisfying answer the next time we meet, I'll consider you my enemy and then I won't show you any mercy".

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face when he heard that and Shun then walked away while Yuya looked after him.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Barrett sat on a knee next to Serena and looked at her, "Are you okay Miss Serena?" Serena didn't answer him and just sat up and pulled off her hood, she had dark blue tied in a ponytail and had the exact same face as Yuzu. Serena narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to take down all of the Xyz remnants that are hiding in this world, by taking them down, I'll prove to the Professor that he should send me to the front line".

 **So Yuya was walking around concerned about what had happened to him during his duel against Isao Kachidoki. At the same time Shun snuck out of LDS to confront Yuya about the fact that he had Dark Rebellion. However while they talked they got confronted by two people from Duel Academy and was forced to fight them. They won, however because of Yuya's interference they managed to escape which made Shun angry and left but not before giving Yuya a warning that if Yuya couldn't give him a satisfying answer about what happened to Yuto during their next meeting, then he would treat him the same way he would treat people from Duel Academy. What's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards:**

 **Monsters:**

 **Beastborg Lion Warlord**

 **LV 7, Attribute: Dark**

 **Fusion/Machine/Effect**

 **A level 4 or above beast type monster + a level 5 or above machine type monster**

 **Atk: 2400 Def: 1900**

 **Special ability:**

 **All Beastborg monsters on your field gains 400 attack points for as long as this card remains on the field. If this card is destroyed in battle and is sent to the graveyard, if all of its Fusion materials is in the graveyard, special summon them.**

 **Moonlight Red Cat**

 **LV 3, Attribute: Dark**

 **Beast-Warrior/Effect**

 **Atk: 1100 Def: 1100**

 **Special ability:**

 **1, If this card is used as material for a Fusion Summon, draw one card from your deck.**

 **2, If this card is in your graveyard, you can remove it from the game, then one of your Moonlight Fusion monsters gains 600 attack points until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Spell:**

 **Moonlight Slash:**

 **1, Equip only to a Moonlight Fusion monster, once per turn, if the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, you can destroy one opposing monster whose Atk is equal or lower than the Atk of the monster destroyed in battle.**

 **2, If the monster equipped with this card is destroyed in battle, you can special summon a Moonlight monster from the graveyard whose attack points is equal or lower than the damage you took from the battle.**


	32. DD vs Beastborg

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Yuya was walking around troubled while wondering why he had acted the way he did during his duel against Isao Kachidoki, he then ran in to Shun Kurosaki who had managed to escape from the surveillance of LDS in order to confront Yuya about why he had Dark Rebellion. However while they talked they two people from Duel Academy showed up and challenged Shun to a duel and Yuya joined in since two on one was not fair. The duel was tough, however in the end so did they manage to win, however the soldiers from Duel Academy managed to escape while Yuya tried to stop Shun from harming them, which Shun didn't like at all and then left while warning Yuya that he wasn't finished with him, what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 32- D/D vs Beastborg

Yuya was lying on his back looking up at his ceiling with a troubled expression on his face while holding two cards in his right hand, _What's going on? Things are just getting stranger and stranger recently, there exist different dimensions and two of them are fighting against each other since the Fusion Dimension attacked the Xyz Dimension that Shun Kurosaki and Yuto is from, also then I learned that there are people from the other dimensions that has the same face as me and apparently Yuzu as well._

He then lifted his right arm and looked at both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion that he held in his hand, _And then there is these guys, what kind of secret are you guys hiding? And why would Yuto give me Dark Rebellion and then just disappear? Nothing makes any sense anymore!_

Yuya sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them and looked at Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion again, _Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, according to Marik Ishtar you two are two of the four Guardian Dragons from ancient times together with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and an unknown dragon who I suspect is a Fusion monster that most likely somewhere is in the Fusion Dimension, who knows he might be owned by a guy who looks just like me as well._

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the two dragons, _Also it's just my idea, but it seems like the dragons powers are supporting each other, Dark Rebellion uses his power to weaken the opponent and then either he or Odd-Eyes could strike down the weakened opponent to inflict a massive amount of damage, and Clear Wing can protect itself or its comrades with his abilities, I guess that would explain why Marik said that according to the tablet that the four dragons would become an almost unstoppable force when fighting together._

Yuya then lowered his arm and looked up at his ceiling, _however that's not the thing that is troubling me the most right now. What is this darkness inside of me that Marik spoke about? Also where did that Rank-Down-Magic card come from?_

However, at that moment so did his mom open his door and walk into his room, "Yuya, are you ready? We need to leave soon if we're going to get to the stadium in time to watch Yuzu's match".

Yuya sat up on his bed and looked at his mother with a troubled smile on his face, "Sorry mom, I'll come now".

Yoko nodded her head but then she noticed three cards lying on Yuya's desk. She walked over to his desk and picked up the three cards and looked at them. A smile appeared on her face while she looked at the cards, "I haven't seen these cards in quite a while".

Yuya gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I was thinking of maybe using them in my deck again".

Yoko turned her eyes to the left and middle card, "I guess you're going to annoy a lot of opponent with these cards, I remember how Yuzu would get so frustrated every time she attacked you and you used these cards when you were younger".

She then looked at the card to the right, "And this card you usually liked to try and use in combo with Odd-Eyes when you had a few monsters on your field".

She walked over to her son and held out the cards towards him, "You really should add these to your deck again, but for now hurry up so we can get to the stadium in time".

Yuya chuckled and rose from his bed before he took the cards from his mother, "Mom, she's in the second match today, so we should still have some time to get there".

Yoko looked at Yuya with a serious expression on her face, "Yuya, don't you want to spend time with your girlfriend before her match and then wish her good luck right before it?"

Yuya sighed, "Well I guess you got a point there, then shall we leave then?" Yoko nodded her head with a smile before both of them left his room in order to get to the stadium.

LATER, AT THE CONTROL ROOM AT LDS,

Reiji watched the monitor as the match between the LDS exchange student Olga from the Synchro course and Haruno Mihara and Olga were declared the winner.

Reiji looked at Nakajima, "Did you increase security like I asked?" Nakajima turned his eyes towards Reiji, "Of course sir, however nothing has happened since the incident where Yuya Sakaki and Kurosaki faced those two from Duel Academy and what happened to Hokuto Shijima".

Reiji placed his chin on his hands while he slightly narrowed his eyes, _Kurosaki told me yesterday that while he confronted Yuya about what had happened to his friend Yuto, two people from Duel Academy had appeared before them, mostly because they had seen Yuya not only Xyz summon but that he had also used a Rank-Down-Magic card so they had believed that he was from the Xyz Dimension only to find out that Kurosaki was from there, which led them to challenge him and Yuya jumped joined it since he thought it was unfair with two against one, and then Yuya and Kurosaki managed to defeat them, however Yuya stopped Kurosaki from carding them, and while I think that was the right choice, Kurosaki now distrusts Yuya even more than before_.

He then narrowed his eyes slightly more as he thought back to the other incident that Nakajima had mentioned earlier.

FLASHBACK,

Reiji watched the monitor and saw how a troubled Yuya exited the center court before he heard how Shun growled before he walked towards the elevator once again, "Where are you going? I hope you're not still planning on confronting Yuya Sakaki since I've already told you that he's important for my plans".

Shun stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I remember, I won't do anything to him right now, however I need to get out of here and clear my head or else I might actually do something to him".

He then stepped onto the elevator and it got lowered, Nakajima turned towards Reiji, "I will put Kurosaki under surveillance, just to make sure that he won't do something that can endanger your plans".

Reiji nodded his head, "Good, I doubt he will keep his word that he won't go after Yuya Sakaki".

At that moment so did they hear Nico speak with a nervous voice, "Um, I'm sorry for the sudden message, but have a change of schedule!" Reiji and Nakajima turned their eyes towards the monitor and saw that Nico was looking at a paper, "Regarding the upcoming third match, due to the absence of Hokuto Shijima from LDS, Michio Mokota from the Kirigakure Cooking School wins the duel by default". The images of Hokuto and Michio appeared on the monitor while the word lose appeared under Hokuto while the word win appeared under Michio.

Reiji narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Absence?" At that moment a man called out to him, "President!" Reiji looked down at the man.

"About 3 hours ago, we detected a powerful summoning energy within Maiami City".

Reiji narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "What summoning method was it?" However he pretty sure he already knew which one it had been.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, "It was Fusion, we have also found the cameras that detected the energy, please take a look at this".

The image on the monitor changed and Nakajima gasped in shock when he saw how Hokuto appear on it, "That's Hokuto Shijima from the Xyz course!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he watched Hokuto moving backwards towards the wall behind him with his Duel Disk activated on his arm and with a troubled, almost scared expression on his face while someone with jacket with a hood on walked towards him while the person wore a Duel Disk whose energy blade was shaped like a sword. The person then held up the Duel Disk and a blinding red light appeared on the monitor.

A few seconds later so did the light die out and Reiji narrowed his eyes when he saw that Hokuto had disappeared and how the person who he now knew was from Duel Academy was waving a card back and forth as he could see that an image appeared on it. The person then turned around and walked away.

Reiji looked at the man who had told him about this, "Rewind it!" The man nodded his head and the recording got rewound, "Stop it now". The recording got paused at the point where the moment the person turned around so that the face was turned towards the camera and they saw a girl's face.

Reiji focused his eyes on the face on the monitor, "Zoom in". The people at the control panels did as he asked and soon so did the image of the girl's face.

Nakajima gasped in shock when he saw the face, "That's… the You Show Duel School's…" Reiji narrowed his eyes even more, the face of the girl on the monitor was identical to Yuzu Hiragi's.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Reiji narrowed his eyes, _That girl yesterday that attacked Hokuto, she must've been one of the two soldiers from Duel Academy that had attacked Kurosaki and Yuya Sakaki later that evening, from what Kurosaki told me so had both of them seen when Yuya Xyz Summoned Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon and then when he used that Rank-Down-Magic card, if I remembered correctly, Kurosaki told me that their names was Serena and Barrett._

Reiji put his hands together under his chin, the name Serena was very familiar for him. He then turned his eyes towards Nakajima, "Nakajima, have you increased the security in the city as I asked you?"

Nakajima nodded his head, "Of course, we are searching for anyone dressed like that girl was, also the elite team will be notified if any strong Fusion summoning energy is detected". Reiji narrowed his eyes before he turned towards the monitor as the second match was about to begin.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE STADIUM,

Nico smiley appeared on the big screen with an excited smile on his face, "And next for our second match in the Junior Youth class, we have Yuzu Hiragi from the You Show Duel School, who will face Mikiyo Naname from the Duel Girls Club!"

The moment after he said that so did Yuzu enter the Center Court, the kids cheered loudly for Yuzu while Yuya watched she walked in to the Center Court. Yuzu then turned towards them and held up her hand with a smile.

Ayu placed her hands around her mouth, "Do your best big sis Yuzu!" Futoshi nodded his head, "Yeah, you better give them the shivers!"

Tatsuya nodded his head, "Yeah, I know you can do this!" He then turned his head towards Yuya confused when he didn't hear Yuya cheer for Yuzu and got shocked when he saw the troubled expression on his face, "Big bro Yuya? Is something wrong?"

Yuya jumped a little in shock and turned towards Tatsuya and saw that both Ayu and Futoshi also looked at him. He gave all three of them a weak smile, "Nothing is wrong, don't worry". The kids looked at him with concerned expressions on their faces. All three of them realized that he must be thinking about what happened during his duel against Isao Kachidoki yesterday.

Yuzu had also noticed that Yuya seemed to be bothered by something every since they arrived at the stadium today. She looked at her boyfriend with a concerned expression on her face.

However she then turned around shocked when she heard some people shouting, "Naname! Mikiyo!" Lights then appeared at the other entrance and then boys in suits and girls in dresses from the Duel Girls Club came out of it in a dancing movement, smoke then appeared and a blonde girl in a dress, the audience then shouted, "Naname!"

Mikiyo Naname then opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face and she then winked, "Here I go". The audience then cheered in excitement while she rolled out on her rollerblades in to the Center Court while the other members of her Duel School waved their hands at the audience.

She then held up her right hand while she held up her index finger, "Today, I will special summon all of your hearts to!"

Yuzu looked around amazed over the loud cheering, "I guess that's to be expected by the idol duelist. She makes it look like making her fans so excited is child's play".

However she then turned towards Mikiyo with a confident smile on her face, "However, I'm the poster girl of the You Show Duel School! I'll show you what real entertainment dueling looks like!" She said while she held up her right fist with a determined expression on her face.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS'S CONTROL ROOM,

Reiji sat in the command chair, looking at the monitor, then suddenly Nakajima spoke to him, "Sir, look at this". The image of the monitor changed and the image of the mysterious girl in the cloak where she stood leaning against the wall at one of the entrances to the stadium.

Nakajima looked at Reiji, "We have found the mysterious girl from yesterday, inside of the first stadium, Yuzu Hiragi is just now starting her duel in the second stadium, which means that she can't be the one who attacked Hokuto Shijima yesterday".

Nakajima turned his eyes towards the holographic tournament schedule, "According to the schedule, last year's championship winner is currently dueling in the first stadium, Yu Sakuragi, who then was qualified for the Youth leagues".

Reiji placed his hands together in front of him, "So her target is Yu Sakuragi this time then?" Reiji then suddenly got up from his chair before he turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Nakajima looked after him, "Where are you going?"

Reiji didn't turn around as he walked on to the elevator platform, "To the Maiami Stadium". He then turned towards Nakajima, "Make sure that Kurosaki doesn't find out about this and get there".

Nakajima nodded his head while the platform began to lower itself, "Understood sir".

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE STADIUM,

Yuzu and Mikiyo stood on the action field that was above the clouds with a huge temple behind and large pillars around them called Sky Temple.

Yuzu then spoke, "I'll take the first turn". She looked at her hand and grabbed a card in it, "First I summon Fantasia Maiden Canon in attack mode". Canon then appeared on the field while doing a small dance, Atk: 1400.

Yuzu then grabbed two cards in her hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of her before they vanished.

Mikiyo winked with her left eye, "Then I guess it's my turn now". She then turned towards the audience and waved at them, "Everyone, please lend me your strength so I can win for all of you". More than half of the audience cheered loudly for her.

Mikiyo then turned back towards Yuzu again, "My move, I draw!" She drew her sixth card and looked at it before she placed it in her hand and grabbed another card in her hand, "First I summon Gellenduo in attack mode". A small green creature and small pink creature appeared on the field while both of them had a yellow halo ring around them, Atk: 1700.

Mikiyo smiled at Yuzu, "Gellenduo can't be destroyed in battle, however if I take any damage then this card will automatically get destroyed".

Mikiyo then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I activate the spell card Double Summon! Thanks to this spell, I can now normal summon another monster from my hand, so appeared before our audience Freya, Spirit of Victory!" A purple haired woman in a purple dress with two halo rings around her wrists and two around her ankles while holding two pom-poms in her hands, Atk: 100.

Mikiyo looked at Yuzu with a smile on her face, "Freya, Spirit of Victory can't be the target for an attack as long as I have another fairy type monster other than Freya, Spirit of Victory on my field, also as long as she remains on the field, all of my fairy type monsters gains 400 attack and defense points". Freya jumped up and down on the spot while waving with her pom-poms and she got surrounded by a yellow aura Atk/Def: 100-500/100-500.

Gellenduo then also got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk/Def: 1700-2100/0-400.

Mikiyo then grabbed another card in her hand, "And next I activate the continuous spell card Court of Justice!" A spell card with the image of two birds flying around a golden portal in the sky while a golden beam came out of it appeared on the field.

Mikiyo then grabbed one of the remaining two cards in her hand, "Now once per turn, if I control a fairy monster on the field, this card allows me to special summon a level 1 fairy type monster, so now I summon a second Freya, Spirit of Victory in attack mode". A second Freya appeared on the field, Atk: 100.

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock, "You not only had two Freyas in your hand, but also a way to summon three monsters in one turn?"

Mikiyo's smile grew bigger, "Of course, the support of our fans gave me what I needed to gather all of them here, and now my second Freya's special ability activates, which means that all fairy types on my field gains 400 attack and defense points".

The second Freya then jumped on the spot while she waved her pom-poms while she and the first Freya both got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk/Def x 2: 500-900/500-900 & 100-900/100-900. Gellenduo then also got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk/Def: 2100-2500/400-800.

Yuzu had a shocked expression on her face for a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes, "However, you only have one card left in your hand now, which means that unless that's either a spell or trap that can help you, once I break this combo of yours, you'll be in trouble".

However Mikiyo held up her last card, "Maybe, however thanks to the love and faith of the fans that's supporting me, I was able to draw this card". She winked with her left eye before she placed it in to her Duel Disk, "I now activate Card of Sanctity, which means that we both now draw until we're holding six cards".

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock while Mikiyo drew six new cards, "Are you sure you want to play a card like that? I mean letting me draw too might help me draw what I need in order to turn things around?"

Mikiyo looked at her with a smile, "That's true, however as long as my fans are happy and satisfied, I'm okay with taking that risk, don't you agree?"

Yuzu got a shocked expression on her face before a smirk appeared on her face, "Yeah I kinda understand how you're thinking, after all the main focus of the You Show Duel School is to entertain not only the audience, but also the opponent".

Yuzu then placed her fingers on her deck and drew four more cards with a smile on her face, "Now, come at me with everything you got Mikiyo Naname!"

Mikiyo's smile grew bigger, "You got it Yuzu Hiragi, how Gellenduo, attack Fantasia Maiden Canon". Gellenduo then launched both of its halo rings towards Canon who held out her arms in front of her, however the rings destroyed her, Yuzu shielded her face and narrowed her eyes, Yuzu LP: 4000-2900.

Mikiyo then pointed at Yuzu, "And next I'll attack you with…" However she got quiet when she saw that one of Yuzu's face down cards got flipped face up and it was a trap card with the image of Canon appearing out of the ground within a pillar of light.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Fantasia Reborn! I can activate this trap card when one of my Fantasia monster's is destroyed in battle and sent to my graveyard, it allows me to special summon the destroyed monster back in defense mode".

A pillar of light appeared in front of Yuzu and Canon then appeared and grabbed both of Yuzu's hands and spun her around for a few seconds before she put her down and then went down on a knee in front of her, Def: 2000.

Yuzu then with a smile pointed at Mikiyo, "And my trap card has another effect as well, you'll take damage equal to half of the attack points of your monster that destroyed Canon, in other words, you'll take 1250 points of damage".

Mikiyo's eyes widened in shock while Canon glowed yellow and then formed a yellow orb between her hands which she fired as a beam towards Mikiyo and that hit the ground in front of her, Mikiyo LP: 4000-2750.

Yuzu then pressed the image of her second face down card, "And that's not all, next I activate the trap card Fantasia Melody of Divine Punishment! Now you'll take 800 points of damage for every Fantasia Maiden on my field".

A lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit the ground in front of Mikiyo, Mikiyo LP: 2750-1950.

Yuzu then pointed at her, "And now, since you took damage, Gellenduo is destroyed because of his effect". Gellenduo then shattered in front of Mikiyo who covered her face.

Mikiyo's fans cried out in shock, however Mikiyo turned towards them and held up her hand, "Don't worry, this duel isn't over, and with your support, I will make a spectacular comeback!" She then turned towards Yuzu with a smile while she heard her fans cheer loudly for her, "Not bad Yuzu Hiragi, you're really good, just like I thought".

Mikiyo then grabbed two cards in her hand, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of Mikiyo before they vanished.

Yuzu looked at her with a smile, "You're quite good yourself, however, I'm the one who is going to give them the best duel possible for everyone, including you to enjoy". She then placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw". She drew her next card.

Yuya had a troubled smile on his face, "Go Yuzu! Do your best!" He then got a troubled expression on his face, _I want to cheer for Yuzu with everything I got, however I can't stop thinking about what's been going on recently, about Yuto and Yugo, the dragons the three of us have, about that darkness Marik spoke about inside of me, and most of all, about the different dimension and the dimensional war that's going on_.

Yuya looked down at his lap where he had his right hand which was holding Dark Rebellion, _Why did I lose control like that yesterday? I know it has happen before, but there was no reason for it yesterday since so far it has only happened when I have lost control of my temper._

AT THE SAME TIME,

Yu Sakuragi who had just finished his duel had received a message to go to the stadium's parking house.

Yu opened the door to the parking house and entered it, he then looked around confused, "I don't understand, someone asked me to come here, but no one is here".

However at that moment so heard Yu two pair of feet coming towards him. He turned his head forward and saw a person a bit smaller than him in a cloak with a hood and a person a bit taller than him in a cloak with a hood walking towards him.

Yu narrowed his eyes and looked at both of them with suspicion, "Are you two the ones who called me here?"

The smaller one got a smirk on the face before pulling of the cloak and Serena in her red jacket appeared from underneath it. Serena then held out her Duel Disk towards, "Now duel me Xyz user, and then we'll see if you're one of the ones I'm looking for". Yu's widened his eyes in shock and confusion over what she had just said.

However they soon got interrupted by a voice that was familiar to Yu, "I was the one who called you here". Yu followed the sound of the voice and he saw Reiji Akaba walking out from behind a pillar, "President? What are you doing here?"

Reiji didn't answer him and just walked towards them before he stopped between him and Serena, he narrowed his eyes while he looked at Serena who glared at him with an angry expression on her face, _I knew it, when I saw her face and heard her name from Kurosaki, I guessed it must've been here, that girl I met three years ago_.

Reiji looked over his shoulder at Yu, "I apologize for using you like this in order to lure out these two, you should leave this place immediately". Yu looked at him shocked before Reiji continued, "Your duel today was splendid like always, I expect more of that splendid work from you in the future".

Yu nodded his head, "T-thank you Mr President, then I'll do as you said". He then turned around in order to leave the parking house.

Serena's eyes widened in shock before she gritted her teeth before she ran towards Yu, "Stop right there!" She reached her with her right arm to stop Yu from running away, however before she reached him so grabbed Reiji her arm in order to stop her.

Serena turned her head towards Reiji with an angry expression on her face, "Let go of me right now!"

However Reiji ignored her and looked at Yu with a serious expression on his face, "Get out of here now!" Yu who still had a shocked expression on his face nodded his head and then ran over to the door and opened it and then left the parking house.

Serena gritted her teeth frustrated before she pulled her arm out of Reiji's grip and turned towards him, "If you're planning on getting in my way, then I'll take you down first!"

However at that moment another voice was heard, "No, I'll face him". Serena and Reiji turned towards the other figure and he pulled off his cloak and held out his Duel Disk. Serena glared at him, "Stay out of this Barrett! This guy is mine".

However Barrett just shook his head, "The Professor gave me the duty to protect you from any trouble that might appear before you!" Serena gritted her teeth but then sighed since she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to let her face Reiji.

She then walked over to the wall and leaned her back against it while she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Reiji and Barrett.

Reiji looked at Barrett, "The Professor you mentioned earlier is Leo Akaba, right?" Barrett just narrowed his eye and remained silent, however that was all the answers Reiji needed, "I knew it, which means that you two are…"

Barrett placed his Duel Disk on his arm and an orange energy blade in the shape of a blade appeared out of it.

Reiji took out his own Duel Disk and put it on his arm before he looked at it, "Nakajima, seal of this area, don't let anyone get in here until I say otherwise".

He waited a few seconds until he heard Nakajima's voice coming out of the Duel Disk, "Understood, good luck sir". Reiji then activate the energy blade and held out his Duel Disk in front of him before both he and Barrett drew their first five cards.

Barrett grabbed a card in his hand, "The one who strikes first takes the advantage, so I'll go first, and I'll start with the continuous spell card Beastborg Polymerizer, this card allows me to Fusion Summon a Beastborg Fusion monster once per turn using monsters in my hand and on my field".

Barrett then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I fuse together Garoozis with Cannon Soldier MK-2". A large lizard on two legs with armor and a large axe in its right hand and a large mechanical monster with a cannon on each of its shoulder appeared on the field.

"Now violent warrior reptile, fuse together with the living cannon warrior and show our foes your intense fire power!" Garoozis and Cannon Soldier MK-2 got sucked into the vortex, "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 6, Beastborg Arsenal Lizard!"

A monster that looked like Garoozis then appeared on the field again, however he had now gotten a mechanical eye and his lower jaw was now made of metal, he also had one metallic arm and a large cannon on his left shoulder, however he still had his axe, Atk: 2100.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS'S CONTROL ROOM,

The word Fusion appeared on all the monitors in the room, the man in charge of the staff stood next to Nakajima with a troubled expression, "We're detecting a summoning energy that's almost equivalent to yesterdays". Nakajima narrowed his eyes behind his shades and looked at the monitor which displayed Arsenal Lizard, "Be careful President".

BACK AT THE PARKING HOUSE,

Barrett pointed at Reiji, "Now I activate Beastborg Arsenal Lizard's special ability! Once per turn so can he inflict 900 points of damage to you". Arsenal Lizard lowered his head and aimed his cannon at Reiji and then fired a dark blue beam at him. Reiji held up his Duel Disk to shield himself from the beam, Reiji LP: 4000-3100.

Barrett then grabbed two cards in his hand and placed them in to his Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn by placing two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Serena looked at Barrett, "Just like in the duel yesterday, he's already wearing down the opponent's life points from the first turn, a typical by-the-book tactic".

Reiji narrowed his eyes while he lowered his arm, he then heard a sound from his Duel Disk and looked at it, "President, there is no mistaking it. Your opponents are duelists from the Fusion Dimension".

Reiji placed his fingers on his deck, "Yeah I know". He then looked at Barrett, "It's my turn now". He then drew his next card, he looked at the card he had just drawn.

He then placed it in his hand before he grabbed another card, "Now I activate the continuous spell card, Forbidden Covenant with the Swamp King!" A spell card of a tablet that looked like a tombstone with a swamp creature collapsing behind it appeared.

Reiji grabbed a card in his hand, "This card allows me to special summon a level 5 or above monster from my hand, however its effect is then negated, and I summon D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord".

A large armored monster with a large and wide cape appeared while sitting on a large throne, Atk: 2200.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "And next, I can use the monster I summoned as well as other monsters on my field or in my hand as materials for a Fusion Summon a fiend type monster. However I will take 2000 points of damage during each one of my next standby phases".

Reiji then grabbed another card in his hand, "I now fuse D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord with D/D Cerberus!"

A three headed dog with golden armor around its hind legs appeared next to Abyss Ragnarok, "Now hellhound that bares its fangs, fuse with the overlord of oblivion, in order to become a fearsome beast!" Both Abyss Ragnarok and Cerberus got sucked in to the vortex that appeared on the field, "I Fusion Summon! Be born, level 8, D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!" A werewolf in armor with a red cape appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 3000.

Barrett narrowed his eye, "So, you're a Fusion user huh? Also you Fusion Summoned without a fusion card, impressive".

Reiji adjusted, "Thank you for the compliment, however I don't really care if you're impressed or not". He then looked at Arsenal Lizard, "Now I attack your Beastborg Arsenal Lizard with D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf".

Beowulf roared and rushed towards Arsenal Lizard who swung his axe at Beowulf, however Beowulf ducked before his claws glowed and he slashed Arsenal Lizard with both with both of them, destroying him while Barrett shielded his face from the shockwaves, Barrett LP: 4000-3100.

Barrett then held out his right hand towards a trap card with the image of a iron shield, "However, before the battle began, I activated the continuous trap card, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield!"

An iron shield with the head of a lion at the top with claws at the top corners appeared on his field, "Now for every 100 points of battle damage I take, this card gain one medal counter". Nine golden medals then appeared on it.

Two cards then came out of his graveyard, "Not only that, since Beastborg Arsenal Lizard got destroyed in battle and was sent to the graveyard, I can summon all of its Fusion materials from my graveyard, so now come back Garoozis and Cannon Soldier MK-2". Garoozis then appeared on the field and grabbed his axe with both hand, Atk: 1800. Cannon Soldier MK-2 then appeared next to him, Atk: 1900.

Reiji looked at Barrett with a serious expression, "I see that you had already planned for me to destroy it". Barrett got a smirk on his face, Reiji then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn". Two cards then appeared in front of him and then vanished.

Reiji then adjusted his glasses and looked at Barrett again, "Completely unafraid of the risks you need to take in order to achieve victory in battle, I can tell that you already have a great amount of real combat experience, I guess you gained it during the invasion of the Xyz Dimension?"

Barrett narrowed his eye for a second before he closed it, he remembered the last mission he lead in the Xyz Dimension, he had made sure that the coast was clear, however he then too late realized the trap he had lead his team into before a massive explosion appeared from the hidden trap card Widespread Ruin. He was the only surviving member of his team, at the cost of his left eye. Because of this mistake, he was removed from the battlefield until he could prove his worth again.

FLASHBACK,

Serena was walking through the hallways in the Duel Academy with Barrett who had been assigned as her bodyguard right behind her. Serena turned around and glared at him, "I'm gonna go to the Standard Dimension in order to find the Xyz Remnants that's hiding there and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Barrett looked at her, "I'm not going to try and stop you, however I'm going to come with you".

Serena looked at him while she narrowed her eyes a little confused, "You're the first guard assigned to me who hasn't tried to stop me".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Barrett opened his eye again, _I already knew the risk of going to the Standard Dimension with Miss Serena without permission, however if I want to return to the battlefield in order to complete the mission the Professor have given us, I need to produce good result._

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards". He drew two cards and looked at them.

Barrett then placed them in his hand before he held out his hand towards Beastborg Polymerizer, "I now once again activate the effect of the continuous spell Beastborg Polymerizer in order to fuse together Garoozis and Cannon Soldier MK-2 in order to Fusion Summon Beastborg Arsenal Lizard once again!"

Garoozis and Cannon Soldier MK-2 got sucked into the vortex once again and then a second Arsenal Lizard then appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Barrett then held out his hand towards Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield, "And next, I activate the second effect of Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield, by sending it to the graveyard, I can increase the attack points of one Beastborg monster on my field is increased by 100 multiplied by the number of medal counter that was on Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield".

The Iron Shield shattered and Arsenal Lizard got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 2100-3000.

AT THE SAME TIME, AT LDS'S CONTROL ROOM,

Nakajima's eyes widened when he saw that Arsenal Lizard now had 3000 attack points, "Now his Beastborg have the same attack points as Beowulf does". He looked at Reiji, "Please be careful President, this guy is quite skilled".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE SECOND STADIUM,

Yuzu placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" She drew her seventh card while did a little spin on the spot, she then looked at the card she had just drawn, "Now I summon Fantasia Maiden Aria in attack mode". Aria then appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

She then grabbed Canon's card, "And next I switch Fantasia Maiden Canon back to attack mode". Canon then stood up next to Aria, Atk: 1400.

Yuzu looked at both of Mikiyo's Freyas, "Your Freya, Spirit of Victory is safe from attacks if you have another Fairy type monster than Freya on the field, however with only two Freyas on the field, they're easy targets".

Yuzu pointed at one of them, "Now Aria, attack her first Freya, Spirit of Victory right now!" Aria did a little spin dance on the field before she began to sing and sent a sound wave towards Mikiyo.

However Mikiyo pressed the image of one of her face down cards, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Negate Attack, now this card not only negates your attack, but it also ends your battle phase". Aria's attack then got blocked by an invisible force field.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes slightly before she grabbed Canon's card, "I use Canon's special ability in order to switch her back to defense mode". Canon then went down on a knee again, Def: 2000.

Yuzu then held out her hand towards Aria, "And next I activate Aria's special ability! Since you didn't take any battle damage this turn, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you". Aria then sung and a sound wave towards Mikiyo who shielded her face, Mikiyo LP: 1950-1150. Yuzu then looked at her hand before she looked at Mikiyo, "And with that I end my turn".

Mikiyo nodded her head, "It's my move then". She then turned towards the audience, "Everyone, please lend me your strength now for this draw". The audience cheered and Mikiyo placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw". She drew her next card and looked at it.

Mikiyo then pressed the image of her face down card, "Now, I activate my face down card, the spell card Ancient Rules!" Her face down card got flipped face up and a spell card with the image of a scroll with the drawing of a dragon on it appeared on the field.

Mikiyo then held up the card she had just drawn, "Now this card allows me to special summon a level 5 or above normal type monster directly from my hand, so now I summon Wingweaver in attack mode". An angel with six wings in a golden dress appeared on the field, Atk: 2750.

The audience cheered loudly when Wingweaver appeared on the field and Mikiyo looked at her monster with a smile, "This monster is the main face of my deck, she is like a part of me, which is why whenever I bring her out, my victory is almost guaranteed".

Mikiyo then held out her hands towards the two Freyas in front of Wingweaver, "And now thanks to the special ability of both of my Freyas, Wingweaver now gains 800 attack points". Both of the Freyas began jumping on the spot while waving with their pom-poms, Wingweaver then got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 2750-3550.

Mikiyo then pointed at Aria, "Now Wingweaver, attack her Fantasia Maiden Aria now!" Golden particles formed in Wingweaver's hands and a bow and golden arrow appeared in her hands. She put the arrow to the bowstring and pulled it and fired the arrow towards Aria, Aria tried to avoid it but it hit her in the right shoulder and she shattered, Yuzu shielded her face from the shockwaves, Yuzu LP: 2900-950.

Yuya got a troubled expression on his face, _Oh man, Yuzu is in a troublesome situation right now, she's facing a monster with 3550 attack points and she can't attack any other monster since the special ability of the two Freya, Spirit of Victory that she has on the field prevent it from being attacked as long as she has another fairy monster than Freya_.

Yuzu looked at Mikiyo with a confident smile on her face, "You're really good Mikiyo, and of course, as a duelist, I feel honored that you brought out your ace monster in order to fight me, however, I won't lose, for my friends, for my school, and of course, for all of the ones in the audience that's wanting to see more of You Show Duel's entertainment dueling".

A few seconds passed after she said that, however a guy then shouted, "That's right Yuzu! Show us more of that interesting and fun entertainment dueling!" A few more shouted the same thing.

Yuya looked around at the audience shocked, _The audience… is excited?_ He then looked at his hands for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on his face, _What am I doing? While I'm troubled over what's going on, I should wait with thinking about it and for now just enjoy the rest of the Championship._

Yuya placed his hands around his mouth, "Yuzu, show them all, the most awesome entertainment you can, do your best to surpass their expectations!" The kids looked at Yuya shocked for a second before they all got relieved smiles on their faces when they saw that he was acting like his normal self again.

Yuzu's smile grew bigger when she heard Yuya's voice, just by hearing his shout, she knew that he was back to normal again.

Mikiyo smiled at her, "Looks like you have quite a few fans and loyal supporters as well, then you better do your best to do as Yuya Sakaki said to not only live up to their expectations, but also surpass them". She then looked at her hand before she looked at Yuzu, "I end my turn now, so show me more of the You Show Duel School's entertainment dueling".

Yuzu nodded her head, "You got it, it's my turn now, I draw!" She then did a little spin movement once again as she drew her next card.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE PARKING HOUSE,

Barrett pressed the image of his remaining face down card, "Now I activate the continuous trap card Beastborg Medal of the White Sword". A shield with two white swords crossed appeared on the field.

Barrett pointed at Reiji, "I activate Beastborg Arsenal Lizard's special ability once again, which means that you'll take another 900 points of damage".

Arsenal Lizard then once again aimed his canon at Reiji and fired a dark blue beam from it at him, Reiji once again blocked it with his Duel Disk, Reiji LP: 3100-2200.

Barrett then held out his hand towards the shield, "And now the effect of Beastborg Medal of the White Sword activates, for every 100 points of damage inflicted to my opponent, this card gain one medal counter, which means that since you took 900 points of damage, it now gains nine counters". Nine medals then appeared on the shield.

Reiji lowered his Duel Disk with a smile on his face, "I see that you like war medals quite a lot".

Barrett held up his Duel Disk in front of himself, "I'm a warrior, the amount of medals I possess is the proof of my honor". He then held out his hand towards the shield again, "Now I activate the second effect of Beastborg Medal of the White Sword, by sending it to the graveyard, I can increase the attack points of one Beastborg monster on my field by 100 for every counter on it".

The shield then shattered and Arsenal Lizard got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 3000-3900.

Barrett then pointed at Beowulf, "Now Beastborg Arsenal Lizard, attack his…"

However at that moment so did one of Reiji's face down cards got flipped face up, "At this moment, I activate the continuous trap card, Covenant of the Valkyries! Once per turn, I'll take 1000 points of damage during my standby phase, however during my opponent's turn, all fiend type monsters on my field gains 1000 attack points". Beowulf got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 3000-4000.

Barrett widened his eye in shock before a smirk appeared on his face, "So you had a contingency plan huh? However it won't help you". He grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, "I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly, now I can increase the attack points of one monster on the field by 700 until the end phase of this turn, and of course, I choose Arsenal Lizard". Arsenal Lizard held up his axe and growled, Atk: 3900-4600.

Barrett then pointed at Reiji, "Now Arsenal Lizard, attack his D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf". Arsenal Lizard roared before he fired a dark blue beam from his cannon that flew towards Beowulf.

However at that moment so pressed Reiji his final face down card and it got flipped face up, Beowulf, Atk: 4000-3000. Beowulf then got hit by the beam and screamed in pain before he got destroyed while Reiji shielded his face from the shockwaves, Reiji LP: 2200-600.

Barrett looked at him both shocked and confused, "Why did your monster lose the 1000 points it had gained right when I attacked?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Thanks to my trap card Lease Laundering, if I activated a Covenant card this turn, this card negates the effects of all of the Covenant cards on my field, and then they will be destroyed at the end phase of this turn, and then I get to draw one card for each one".

Barrett looked at him with an impressed smile on his face, "So you already had a strategy that would protect you from the harmful side effect of your cards, you're very impressive, you could be a very high ranking officer if you joined our cause".

Reiji narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Just finish your turn already". Barrett narrowed his eye a little before he looked at the last card in his hand, "Now I place one card face down on my field". He placed his last card in to his Duel Disk and it appeared in front of him before it vanished.

He then looked at Reiji, "And with that, I end my turn, which means that the effect of my Rush Recklessly now ends". Arsenal Lizard, Atk: 4600-3900.

At that moment so shattered both Forbidden Covenant with the Swamp King and Covenant of the Valkyries and Reiji placed his fingers on his deck, "At the same time, Lease Laundering destroys all of my Covenant cards, and then I get to draw one card for each one". He then drew two cards and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

He then placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now". He then drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked over it at Barrett, "You said earlier that I could be a high ranking officer if I joined Duel Academy right? Well unfortunately I have no plans on joining your goals of pointless destruction".

Barrett narrowed his eye, "What did you say?"

Reiji then grabbed another card in his hand, "I now have all the pieces I need in my hand in order to defeat you". He then held the two cards, "Now, I use the Scale 1 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Kepler in order to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He placed the cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum formed between them. The two Pendulum Zones then appeared behind him and Galilei and Kepler then appeared in them and the numbers 1 and 10 appeared underneath them.

Barrett widened his eye in shock, "Pendulum? You're able to use Pendulum cards as well?" Serena was also shocked over seeing Reiji use Pendulum cards, however she managed to keep a neutral expression on her face.

Reiji got a smirk on his face, "That's right, and since I know that the two of you dueled against Yuya Sakaki yesterday, I know you understand the power of Pendulum cards".

Reiji held up his right hand, "O grand power swaying my soul itself! Become a new light inside of me and purge out the darkness dwelling within, Pendulum Summon!" He grabbed one of the two cards in his hand while one came out of his extra deck, "Be born, my monsters!"

The portal formed between the two Pendulum Zones and a large beam of purple energy came down from it, "Now be reborn, D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord". Abyss Ragnarok reappeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

"Next appear before us, D/D Lilith". D/D Lilith then appeared on the field, Atk: 100.

"And finally, the transcendental deity that rules over all kings, level 8, D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon!" Hell Armageddon then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 3000.

Barrett gritted his teeth, "Summoning two monsters at the same time, the Pendulum Summoning is truly frightening".

Reiji then held up his hand, "Now I activate D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord's special ability! When he's normal or special summoned so can I target a D/D/D monster in my graveyard and special summon it, so return to me D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!" The two of the six cables coming out of Abyss Ragnarok's throne stabbed in to the ground and a portal formed and Beowulf then appeared out of it with a roar, Atk: 3000.

Barrett narrowed his eye, "That was indeed an impressive move, however neither of your monsters are strong enough to defeat my Arsenal Lizard". He looked down on his remaining face down card, _However, just in case he manage to either increase one of his monsters attack points, or decrease my monster's, my face down card Beastborg Medal of Honor, which will allow me to destroy my Beastborg Arsenal Lizard if he attacks it and then special summon its Fusion materials, and then both of us will take damage equal to their combined attack points, I'll use this trap as a last resort in case I'm about to lose._

Reiji then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And next, I summon D/D Necro Slime in attack mode". A broken horned skull with a slime creature inside of it appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Reiji then held out his hand towards Abyss Ragnarok, "And now I activate Abyss Ragnarok's other ability! Once per turn, I can sacrifice one D/D monster I have on my field in order to remove one of your monsters from the game", Barrett's eye widened in shock when he heard that.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "I now sacrifice Necro Slime in order to remove your Beastborg Arsenal Lizard from the game".

Abyss Ragnarok held out his right hand towards Necro Slime and two of the three cables on the right side of the throne flew towards Necro Slime and wrapped themselves around it and it shattered, he then pointed his left hand towards Beastborg Arsenal Lizard and two of the three cables on the left side of the throne flew towards him and slammed in to him before he disappeared from the field.

Barrett gritted his teeth while he grabbed Arsenal Lizard's card and placed it in his pocket troubled since his trap card was useless now.

Reiji then held out his hand, "And I'm quite aware that I could end the duel by simply attacking you right now with two of my monsters, however I have another plan".

He then held up his hand, "I overlay my level 8 D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok and my level 8 D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both Abyss Ragnarok and Hell Armageddon became purple energy and flew up in the air and circled each other for a few seconds before they flew down in to the vortex that appeared on the ground before a pillar of light appeared out of it.

"When two suns rise, the horizon to a new world will open! I Xyz Summon! Come forth, rank 8, D/D/D Kali Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord!" A large monster in purple armor with two horns on its helmet that sat on a wooden throne while two purple orbs was moving in orbit around him, Atk: 3500.

Barrett's eye widened, "You went from Pendulum to Xyz? And it also has 3500 attack points?"

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Next by using one Overlay Unit, Kali Yuga can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field". One of the orbs moving around Kali Yuga shattered and he swung out with his right arm and created a strong gust of wind that shattered the cards in Reiji's Pendulum Zones and Barrett's remaining face down card.

Barrett took a step backwards in shock, Reiji adjusted his glasses again while he stared at Barrett, "This is the end, warrior of the Fusion Dimension, now Kali Yuga, attack his life points directly with Twin Break Shot!"

Purple energy gathered at Kali Yuga's horns and then he fired a beam of purple energy from each horn that flew towards Barrett who shielded his face right before the attack hit the floor in front of him and sent him flying across the floor, Barrett LP: 3100-0.

Serena looked at Barrett who was lying on the floor with his face down before she moved away from the wall and began walking away, Reiji called out to her, "Wait Serena!" Serena stopped and turned around and looked at Reiji.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE SECOND STADIUM,

Yuzu looked at the Polymerization card she had just drawn, she closed her eyes while she remembered what Yuya had told her about Sora, Duel Academy and the dimensional war that was going on right now, _I know that Sora comes from the place called Duel Academy that uses the Fusion Summoning method to hurt people, however I decided to learn it in order to protect our duel school and to make people smile._

She then opened her eyes and grabbed two cards in her hand, "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization, and with it I fuse together Fantasia Maiden Solo and Fantasia Maiden Sonata in my hand with Canon on my field". Sonata and a female monster in a red dress with blonde hair appeared next to Canon.

Yuzu then crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, Echoing melodious voice, flowing melody and the flutter of angel wings, merge together in order to call forth the maiden with the voice of an angel". Canon, Sonata and Solo got sucked into the vortex that appeared on the field, "I Fusion Summon! Now, appear on the stage, level 10, Fantasia Flower Saint Gabrielle!"

A bright light appeared in the sky and down came a golden haired woman in a red dress that had red roses on it with golden feather like wings on her back, Atk: 3000.

Ayu looked at Gabrielle with a smile, "So beautiful". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded their heads with huge smiles on their faces.

Mikiyo looked at Gabrielle who landed next to Yuzu with a smile, "A new Fusion monster huh? I can't wait to see what she can do".

Yuzu got a smile on her face, "Well you're about it to find out, because now I activate her special ability". Gabrielle placed her hands on her chest with a smile on her face and then so did a bright golden glow appear around her body.

Two cards came out of Yuzu's graveyard, "Once per turn, I can remove up to two Fantasia monsters in my graveyard from the game, by doing so, I can target the same number of monsters on your side of the field and then return them to your hand, and then one monster on your side of the field loses 500 attack points for each monster returned to your hand this way until the end phase of this turn".

Yuzu revealed Solo's and Aria's card, "Now I remove Fantasia Maiden Aria and Fantasia Maiden Solo from my graveyard in order to return both of your Freya, Spirit of Victory to your hand".

Mikiyo got a shocked expression when a golden glow surrounded both of her Freyas before both of them vanished, she then added them both to her hand. Yuzu then pointed at Wingweaver, "Which means that Wingweaver now not only loses 1000 attack points because of Gabrielle's special ability, she also loses the 800 points she had gained from your Freyas". Wingweaver, Atk: 3550-1750.

Yuzu then with a smile and looked at Gabrielle, "Alright Gabrielle, now let them hear your beautiful voice and attack Wingweaver with Song of Angels". Gabrielle bowed her head for a moment before she flew up in the air.

Gabrielle then placed her hands together and began to sing with a really beautiful voice that made everyone feel at ease inside.

Ayu closed her eyes with a happy smile on her face, "That's the most beautiful voice I have ever heard". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded their heads while their eyes were following Gabrielle's every movement.

Mikiyo was also revealing a happy smile, "What a beautiful song".

Gabrielle then looked down at Wingweaver and got surrounded by a golden light before she took a deep breath and then sent a sound wave towards Wingweaver and once it hit her so did a smile appear on Wingweaver's face before she shattered, sending Mikiyo flying to the cloud under her, Mikiyo LP: 1150-0.

Nico then stood up from his seat with a smile on his face, "And it's over! The winner of this duel is the You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi! What an amazing duel it was!"

Yuzu did a V sign with her right hand and winked at the audience, causing everyone to cheer as loud as they could while about half of them began chanting, "Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu", while the other half chanted, "Mikiyo, Mikiyo, Mikiyo!"

Yuzu however just turned towards Yuya and gave him a bright smile, causing him to give her a bright smile in return, _Thanks Yuzu, you managed to help me calm down a little, at least for the moment, I know that we need to talk about what I learned from Kurosaki, but let's wait with that for the moment and just focus on making everyone enjoy the Championship for right now_.

 **So, Yuzu's second duel was about to begin, however Yuya was still troubled over what all the strange things that was happening. At the same time Reiji was on high alert since Hokuto Shijima had been attacked by a girl from Duel Academy the day before. He then got alerted when they found the girl whose name was Serena watching the duel of the Xyz user Yu Sakuragi. He then managed to prevent her from facing him and then Serena was about to take him on instead, however her bodyguard Barrett decided to face Reiji instead. Barrett put up a good fight, however in the end, Reiji managed to defeat him, and then Yuzu managed to defeat her opponent, the idol duelist Mikiyo Naname, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **My cards in this chapter:**

 **Monster,**

 **Beastborg Arsenal Lizard**

 **LV 6, Attribute: Dark**

 **Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **1 level 5 or above beast-warrior + 1 level 5 or above machine monster**

 **Atk: 2100, Def: 1600**

 **Special ability,**

 **Once per turn, this card can inflict 900 points of damage to the opponent. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, if all of its Fusion materials is in the graveyard, special summon them.**

 **Fantasia Flower Saint Gabrielle**

 **LV 10, Attribute: Light**

 **Fairy/Fusion/Effect**

 **3 Fantasia monsters**

 **Atk: 3000, Def: 2600**

 **Special ability,**

 **Once per turn, remove up to two Fantasia monsters in your graveyard from the game, return the same amount monsters on your opponent's field to your opponent's hand, then reduce the attack points of one opposing monster by 500 for each monster returned to the hand by this effect until the end phase of the turn.**

 **Trap,**

 **Fantasia Reborn,**

 **If a Fantasia monster is destroyed by battle, special summon it back to the field in defense mode, then inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of the attack points of the monster that destroyed the special summoned Fantasia monster.**


	33. The battle Royal begins! Rematch!

Arc-V! The start of Pendulum

 **Last time, Reiji confronted Barrett and Serena, which lead to a duel between him and Barrett, Barrett tried to use his Beastborg to inflict effect damage to Reiji while at the same time increase his own monster's attack points in order to win the duel, however in the end, Reiji turned the duel around and defeated Barrett, what's going to happen next?**

Chapter 33- The battle Royal begins! Rematch!

Reiji looked at Serena who looked back at him, "That's right, you're Serena, you're not Yuzu Hiragi".

Serena got a slightly confused expression on her face, "Yuzu Hiragi? Who is that?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Yuzu Hiragi is a girl around your age that has the exact same face as you, however let's leave the question about why you look so much alike for the moment, that's not important right now".

Serena narrowed her eyes, "You seem to know who I am, however I don't know who you are". Reiji closed his eyes, "My name is Reiji Akaba, I'm… the son of Leo Akaba". He opened his eyes again and looked at her, "Are you telling me that you've forgotten me? We've meet before, three years ago at Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension".

Serena narrowed her eyes slightly while Reiji continued, "You were the one duelist that Leo Akaba had his eyes on the most in the Duel Academy, and now, three years later, you appear here in our world. For what purpose have you come here? Is it like I've heard that you want to prove your worth, or did your skill improve greatly under the guidance of Leo Akaba and you were sent here as the vanguard for the invasion of the Standard Dimension?"

Serena gritted her teeth and got an angry expression on her face, "This has nothing to do with Leo Akaba! I came to this world of my own will, I wasn't sent here on anyone's orders!"

She then pointed at Reiji, "I remember you as well, like you said, we have met before, when you crossed dimensions three years ago and came to the Duel Academy in our world". Reiji narrowed his eyes slightly.

Serena got a frustrated expression on her face, "As I watched many of my comrades get their chance to go to the frontlines and fight for our noble cause, I was left behind to live a suffocating life trapped in that strict castle, ever since you appeared there three years ago!" She pointed at Reiji who narrowed his eyes a little more as he remembered what happened three years ago.

FLASHBACK,

In a dark chamber stood a large glass chamber, purple energy suddenly went through it until it glowed completely purple, then the next second, the 13 year old Reiji Akaba stumbled out of it.

Reiji looked around himself confused before he exited the lab and saw a hallway, he walked through it, he soon realized that he was in some sort of castle, "Where am I? And why did that machine in my dad's lab lead to this place?"

He then suddenly stopped when he heard a loud voice, "There she is, stop her!" Reiji quickly hid behind a pillar and looked around it to see an 11 year old girl with dark blue hair and a pony tail run across the hallway he had just exited and got shocked to see that she was being chased by three grown men, he quickly got out from behind the pillar and silently followed to see what was going on".

After running for a while so did the girl appear at a dead end, she turn around and saw the men surround her while a fourth man with blonde hair and a cape walked towards her.

The blonde man looked at her with a serious expression, "It's the Professor's order Serena, please just come back with us peacefully".

The girl, Serena, glared at him, "I won't! I want to test my own abilities!"

The blonde man narrowed his eyes, "The Professor will never allow it! Stop being so stubborn and just come with us!"

Serena narrowed her arm and held up her arm, "I don't need his permission, and I will definitely not come with you!" An energy blade in the shape of a sword came out of her Duel Disk, "I'm getting out of her on my own in order to join the frontline, and I won't show any mercy to anyone who stands in my way!"

Reiji's widened his eyes in shock when he heard that while he was hiding up on the wall behind Serena, _Frontline? What does she mean by frontline?_

The man in the cape sighed and held out his arm towards Serena, "It seems like you're not giving us no choice, I guess we need to take you back by force, now capture her!" He then got behind the other three grown men before all three of them activated their Duel Disks.

Serena and the three men drew their first five cards, Serena then grabbed a card in her hand, "Now I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand in attack mode".

Blue Cat appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. She then grabbed another card in her hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of her before it vanished.

She then narrowed her eyes while she glared at the men in front of her, "Now bring it on!"

The three of them narrowed their eyes while the words Battle Royal Mode appeared on their Duel Disks, then one of them placed his fingers on his deck, "I draw!" He looked at the card he had drawn, "I now summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode". A mechanical monster that had a gatling gun as arm appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

Reiji looked on from his hiding spot as the duel continued while Serena had the upper hand, he then needed to shield his face from powerful shockwaves that hit him after Serena destroyed one of the men's Ancient Gear Soldiers. He had a shocked expression on his face, "The monsters are solid with mass even though this isn't an action field?"

Serena looked at the men in front of her with a disgusted expression on her face, "It's ridicules that you guys even call yourselves professors here at Duel academy". Reiji's eyes widened when he heard that, "Duel Academy?"

The man with the cape got a frustrated expression on his face, "Don't get too cocky girl, this duel is not over yet".

Reiji narrowed his eyes and stood up while he activated his own Duel Disk and drew five cards, "It's my turn, I draw". Everyone looked up shocked and saw Reiji as he drew his next card, "I summon D/D Cerberus in attack mode!" D/D Cerberus then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1800.

Reiji then pointed at one of the two remaining Ancient Gear Soldiers on the field, "Now attack!" D/D Cerberus roared as he jumped towards the Ancient Gear Soldier and destroyed him, distracting the men.

Reiji leaned down and held out his hand towards Serena, "Here, grab my hand!"

Serena looked up at him shocked for a second before she turned her eyes back towards the men, she saw how D/D Cerberus landed on front of the three men she had just dueled against when tried to run towards her in order to stop her from escaping and roared them straight in the face.

Serena narrowed her eyes and then jumped up in the air and reached out with her right arm, Reiji managed to grab a hold of her hand and pulled her up on the wall.

The man with the cape gritted his teeth as he saw the two of them run away before Moonlight Blue Cat and D/D Cerberus disappeared. He held up his own Duel Disk and the screen on it began flashing red.

A little while later so ran Reiji while still holding a grip around Serena's wrist until he suddenly stopped at a harbor shocked. Serena then pulled her arm free, "Let me go! You're not from Duel Academy are you?" Reiji looked at her shocked.

Serena then looked around, "Where is your boat?" Reiji looked at her confused, "My boat?"

Serena looked at him, "You must've gotten here with a boat right? I'm going to get off of this island in order to grasp my own futu-".

However she got interrupted by a man's voice, "Your future is here on the island". Both Reiji and Serena turned their heads in the direction the voice came from and Reiji gasped in shock when he saw his father standing there surrounded by four men in what looked like blue and white military uniforms with weird shaped helmet that looked a monster's head.

Reiji quickly turned towards him, "Father!"

Leo ignored his son and looked at Serena, "Serena, I know about your abilities better than anyone here on this island".

Serena glared at him, "If that's the case, then why do you keep me locked away on this island? Why not use my abilities?" Reiji looked at her confused.

Leo closed his eyes, "It's not the time for that yet". Serena narrowed her eyes, "Then when is it time for it?! When you have destroyed Xyz?! Or when you have destroyed Synchro?!"

Reiji looked at her shocked, "Xyz? Synchro?" He then turned his face back to his father, "Did she just say destroy? What is she talking about?"

Serena looked at Leo with a serious expression on her face, "A rumor has been going around, that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to begin. If you really approve of my abilities, then this is the time to use them! Add me to the vanguard squad and let me go!"

Leo looked at Serena, "I can't do that". Serena glared at him, "Why not?" Leo sighed before he continued, "As I have already told you, you have your own role, and when the time is right, you will find out what that role is". Serena gritted her teeth.

Reiji at that moment decided to speak, "Wait a minute! Advance? Destroy? What are you guys talking about? What the heck is this place, and what is Duel Academy? You didn't tell me or mother anything, abandoned the company and just disappeared! Just what are you doing father?!"

Leo looked at Reiji, "So you traveled across dimensions just to find that out?"

Reiji looked at his father shocked, "Dimensions?" Serena looked at him shocked, however both Reiji and Serena then heard footsteps behind them and five more people in blue and white military uniforms came towards them.

Two of the soldiers walked over to Serena who tried to escape but they grab a hold of her arms and lifted her up in the air, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Reiji tried to run over and help her but another soldier grabbed a hold of his right arm, "Stop it, let her…" However the soldier then placed his other hand over his mouth in order to keep Reiji quiet.

Serena struggled against the soldiers holding her, "Stop it, let me go right now! Don't touch me!" However they ignored her and walked towards Leo while the other three followed while two of them held Reiji so he wouldn't try something.

Leo looked at Serena who glared at him over her shoulder, "Serena, no matter where you run, I will always find you, and I will always bring you back". He then looked at the soldiers, "Take her away".

The soldiers nodded their heads and started walking away while Serena kept struggling, "Stop it, let me go right now".

Leo followed them with his eyes for a few seconds before he turned his eyes towards Reiji, "I'm going to send you back home as well".

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Before that, just answer me! Explain everything, what is this place?"

Leo closed his eyes for a few seconds before he looked at his son again, "This is the Fusion Dimension, and this place is Duel Academy, the front line base in order to accomplish my plans".

Reiji looked at his father shocked, "Did you say the Fusion Dimension?" He then narrowed his eyes, "Also, what plans are you talking about?"

Leo just looked at his son, "You'll find out eventually". He then looked at the soldier in front of him that didn't hold Reiji, "Use _that_ device".

The soldier nodded his head, "Understood sir". He then turned towards Reiji and walked towards him while he took out a watch looking device and placed it around Reiji's wrist while Reiji struggled, "W-what are you doing? Let me go!"

The soldier then turned towards Leo again, "The destination has been set sir". Leo nodded his head.

Reiji looked at the device around his wrist and then turned towards his father, "What the heck is this thing?"

Leo looked at him, "It's a miniature version of the dimensional transporter device that you used in order to cross over to this dimension, the dimensional gate you went through has already been sealed so you won't be able to use it again, and once you've returned to your own dimension, the device around your wrist will self-destruct, which means that you never will be able to come back here. And from now on, stay put in your dimension".

Leo then began to walk away, however Reiji shouted after him, "I'm not done talking to you! What did you mean by advance and destroy?! Answer me father!"

Leo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Reiji, "It's all in order to unite all of the worlds".

Reiji looked at his father shocked while the soldiers that were holding him let him go, "Unite all of the worlds? What does that mean? Please answer me father, father!" At that moment however, the device around his wrist was activated and a bright light came out of it.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Reiji closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "The next thing I knew I was back in my father's lab here in the Standard Dimension, and then, after finding out a few things, I started preparing".

He opened his eyes and looked at Serena, "For these past three years, I have been preparing to crush Leo Akaba's ambitions, which is why I also became the president of Leo Corporation in his place. I have also been trying to find and train duelists with great potential, all in order to protect this city and the world we live in".

Reiji then held out his hand towards Serena, "Could you join me?" Serena narrowed her eyes, "Join you?"

Reiji nodded his head, "Yes, in order to protect this place from Leo Akaba and the Duel Academy, I could really use your skills".

Serena closed her eyes, "Don't be ridicules! I only came to Standard because I heard that it were remnants of the Xyz forces here. I heard that at least one of them managed to defeat the agent the Academy sent here, which meant that they must be quite skilled".

She opened her eyes and looked at Reiji, "If I can defeat the Xyz remnants that are hiding here in the Standard Dimension, then I can finally make Leo Akaba acknowledge my abilities".

She then took out a card and looked at it and it had the image of Hokuto on it, "However, my first target was a complete disappointment, which means that he's definitely not one of the ones I'm looking for". She then tossed Hokuto's towards Reiji and he caught it and looked at it before he placed it in his pocket while he looked at Serena.

"For the record, Yuu Sakuragi, the man you tried to attack earlier, isn't one of the ones you're looking for".

Serena narrowed her eyes, "Then where is that guy from yesterday, that Raid Raptors user from the Xyz Dimension?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "A person from the Xyz Dimension? I don't know anyone like that".

Serena closed eyes, "Then I will look for him on my own". She then turned around but Reiji called out to her.

"Let me just warn you, if you cause a disturbance in this city, I won't be able to ignore that, even if you didn't come here on Leo Akaba's orders, if you refuse to join my side, I'll consider you an enemy!" Serena looked over her shoulder at Reiji.

However, at that moment so opened Barrett his eye, "I won't let you". He then touched his Duel Disk and the monitor turned red and an alarm went off, causing Serena to gasp in shock and Reiji to narrow his eyes while he looked at Barrett who met his gaze, "With this, I have informed Duel Academy exactly where we are".

A bright light then came out of Barrett's Duel Disk and he vanished. Serena looked at the spot where Barrett had disappeared from, "Forced return huh?"

Reiji looked at her, "Forced return?" Serena looked at Reiji, "Eventually, pursuers from Duel Academy will show up in order to bring me back, just like you saw three years ago", Reiji narrowed his eyes when heard that.

Serena then continued, "And when that happens, it will cause more than a disturbance in this city, but I'm not going to let them catch me, not this time, once I have defeated those pursuers as well as the Xyz remnants that's in this dimension, Leo Akaba won't have a choice but to acknowledge my abilities!"

Serena then turned around and started to walk away, however Reiji didn't try to stop her since he had bigger things to worry about now.

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and held it up to his ear, "It's me, gather the top brass immediately". He had a sense of urgency in his voice since he knew that he needed to alter his plans immediately.

LATER THAT EVENING, YOU SHOW DUEL,

Yuya and the others sat in front of the TV at You Show Duel and they saw a reporter on it, "And now for duel news, after several days of intense battles, the second round of the Maiami Championship's Junior Youth class has finished and the top 16 competitors has been determined! And now, let's get right to introducing these players". She had a smile on her face while she said that.

Everyone in the room got excited when they heard that, "Here it comes!" Shuzo exclaimed with an excited expression on his face.

The reporter held out her hand while an image of Yuzu appeared on the screen, "Our first competitor is the You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi".

Shuzo let out an excited scream which shocked everyone before he exclaimed with tears of happiness, "So cute! My daughter is the best! Burning, hot-blooded!"

However he then cried out in pain since Yuzu had hit him in the head with her fan due to getting embarrassed.

The image of Yuzu then disappeared and got replaced of an image of Yuya, the reporter then announced with a smile, "And next, from the same You Show Duel School and another user of its entertainment dueling style who made a name for himself by creating the Pendulum summoning, Yuya Sakaki! He defeated two fierce opponents. In the first round he beat LDS's Shingo Sawatari in a match between two Pendulum users, and in the second round, he defeated the Ryouzanpaku Duel School's Isao Kachidoki and therefore qualified for round three.

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a smile on her face, Yuya also had a smile on his face, however he then narrowed his eyes slightly, _I won't duel like I did against Kachidoki anymore, I need to have duels where both the players and the audience enjoys it, like the duel I had against Sawatari,_ he thought to himself with a determined look in his eyes.

However he then got shocked when he saw a hand in front of him. He looked next to him and saw Yuzu stand up next to him while she held out her hand towards him, "Now that we've gotten this far in the tournament, we're rivals, so since we're both representatives of the You Show Duel School, let's both aim for the top with our entertainment dueling".

Yuya couldn't help but smile when he heard the happy and excited tone in Yuzu's voice, he stood up and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, you're duel during the second round was really good and inspiring, I'm gonna work hard to have a duel like that again". Yuzu nodded her head while her smile grew bigger.

Tatsuya then spoke up, "They're still introducing other people who has managed to get make it in to the top 16".

Yuya and Yuzu turned towards the TV again just as the reporter introduced three members of the Knights of Duels from overseas. Then the image of them disappeared and an image of Michie appeared on the screen, "And next, after the Knights of Duels, are the Kirigakure Cooking School's Michio Mokota.

The moment Michie's name got mentioned Yoko let out an excited scream, "Michie! You're so amazing!" Yuya sighed tired and embarrassed over how his mother was acting while Shuzo looked at her troubled.

Then the image of Michie disappeared and a man in a fishing outfit with a fishing rod appeared on the screen, "And next, the fishing duelist Teppei Tairyobata, his catchphrase is big haul, well let me say good luck with getting a big catch". The reporter said with a smile before the image of Teppei disappeared and an image of Gongenzaka appeared.

"Next we have the heir of the Gongenzaka Dojo, Noboru Gongenzaka, by refining his steadfast dueling style, he's one of this tournament's dark horses".

The image of Gongenzaka then disappeared and an image of Kurosaki appeared and the reporter said, "And speaking of dark horses, another dark horse is LDS's Shun Kurosaki! His shocking victory in his duel during the first round against You Show Duel's Sora Shiunin is still very clear in our minds, and then he also managed to take his second match against of the Knights of Duels with a one-sided victory. I wonder what kind of duel he will show us during the third round?"

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kurosaki's image, he was still thinking about the things he had learned from Kurosaki, as well as the fact that he and Kurosaki faced two members from Duel Academy. He looked at Yuzu out of the corner of his eyes, he hadn't told her yet that he had spoken to Kurosaki due to the others being around them most of the time since the second round ended, so he was hoping that he would be able to speak to her a little alone later.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes while he glared at the image of Shun, "What kind? No matter how you look at it, he went way too far during his duel against Sora!"

Ayu nodded her head with a troubled expression on her face, "Yeah, and I bet he's also the reason for why Sora is gone".

Futoshi narrowed his eyes before he said with an angry voice, "I'm so frustrated that I've got the shivers".

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other troubled, unlike the rest of the You Show Duel School, the two of them knew about Sora's real identity and why he was gone, however they knew that they couldn't tell them since they would never believe them.

Yuya looked down at the floor, _Sora, what are you doing right now? Are you using Duel Monsters to hurt people in a unfamiliar world?_ Yuya thought to himself with a sad expression on his face.

AT THE SAME IN THE FUSION DIMENSION, DUEL ACADEMY,

Sora stood in front of Leo Akaba who was sitting in his throne chair, "So, you're saying that you want to return to the Standard Dimension?" Leo asked him while he studied Sora's expression.

Sora nodded his head, "That's right sir, there is Xyz remnants in the Standard Dimension, and I want to be the one to crush them". Sora had a determined expression on his face as he said that.

Leo looked at him for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, "Very well, I will grant that wish".

Sora got a happy smile on his face before he bowed his head for Leo, "Thank you so much sir, I won't fail you this time".

Leo nodded his head, "Good, however, you won't be going to Standard alone this time. You will be going with them". Leo looked behind Sora and Sora turned around and saw nine men in blue uniforms appear behind him.

Sora widened his eyes in shock as he exclaimed, "The Obelisk Force?" He turned towards Leo with a confused expression on his face and Leo looked at him with a serious expression.

"Finding and defeating the Xyz remnants is only a secondary objective, the main objective is finding this girl and bring her back here". Leo snapped his fingers after saying that and a hologram of Serena appeared.

Sora's gasped in shock when he saw the hologram, "Yuzu?"

Leo shook his head, "No, this girl is not Yuzu Hiragi that you met in Standard. This girl's name is Serena and she escaped to the Standard Dimension".

Sora got a complicated expression on his face, "Serena? No matter how I look at her, she's Yuzu… why?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, "You don't need to know the reason for why they look alike, the main objective of your mission now is to find Serena and bring her back here. You are authorized to engage the local duelists in Standard in combat in order to accomplish this mission, you must bring her back no matter what". Leo explained with a serious tone.

Sora narrowed his eyes troubled, however he then bowed his head, "Understood sir, it will be done".

AT THE SAME TIME IN STANDARD, YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL,

Shuzo looked at the kids that had worried expressions on their faces, he gave them a confident smile, "Don't worry, Sora will definitely come back, definitely!"

Yuzu turned her head towards her father with a troubled smile, "Dad…" While she was happy that her dad believed that Sora would come back, he didn't know the truth about Sora that she and Yuya did, she did want him to come back, but was unsure if he would.

Shuzo then looked at Yuya and Yuzu, "And I'm sure he would be really happy if the two of you worked really hard for first place in the Junior Youth class, it will motivate him to try harder and come back when he's ready". Shuzo said with a confident tone.

Futoshi nodded his head, "That's right, after all, he decided to enter the Maiami Championship because 'If Yuya is going to enter the Championship, then I will too'". He then scratched his cheek with a smile after he mimicked Sora's reaction perfectly.

Tatsuya nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Yeah, if you guys keep winning in the tournament after he lost, he will get so frustrated that he'll have to show his face eventually". There was no doubt in Tatsuya's voice as he said that.

Ayu looked at Tatsuya with a smile, "You're still winning in the Junior class as well Tatsuya, so you need to aim for first place as well". Tatsuya nodded his head when he heard that.

Shuzo held up an fist in excitement, "Alright, now that you understand, Yuzu, Yuya and Tatsuya, work hard and keep winning in order to frustrate Sora while all three of you aim for the top!" He exclaimed with excitement.

Yoko got a troubled expression on her face, "Yeah, but personally, I would like Michie to aim for the first place as well…" Yuya placed his hand over his face with an embarrassed expression on his face.

The reporter then spoke with a smile, "And that the top 16, and tomorrow we will finally have the match that will determine the top 8, I hope that all of our competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow".

Shuzo looked at the kids, "Alright, all of you should get home and get a good night's sleep, tomorrow will be really hot-blooded as well".

The three younger kids nodded their heads, however Yuya looked at Yoko, "Hey mom, I need to talk to Yuzu about something personal stuff, so I'll take a walk without before I walk her home".

Yoko looked at him confused for a few seconds, however she nodded her head since she realized by his serious tone that this was important, "Okay, just don't stay out too long, after all, you two need a good night's sleep, just like Shuzo said".

Yuya nodded his head with a grateful smile before everyone went out of You Show Duel, Shuzo driving the younger kids home while Yoko drove home while Yuya and Yuzu began walking.

Yuzu looked at Yuya, "What you wanted to talk about, does it have anything to do about when I tried to contact you yesterday but you didn't answer?"

Yuya felt really bad when he heard the worried tone in his girlfriend's voice and he sighed, "I'm sorry about that, but after what happened in my duel against Kachidoki, I needed some time to think, however as I walked around, I ran in to Kurosaki".

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock, "You ran in to Kurosaki? What…?" She however stopped when she realized how loud her voice was because of the shock and then she continued with a much lower voice, "What happened? Did you ask him about Duel Academy and Heartland?"

Yuya nodded his head before he whispered with a low voice, "Yeah, and he confirmed everything Yuto told me, and not only that, while we was talking, two people from Duel Academy appeared".

Yuzu gasped in shock, "What, two people from Duel Academy? Were they after Kurosaki?" She had a worried tone in her voice in her voice as she whispered that.

Yuya shook his head, "No, originally so were they after me, apparently so had they seen when I Xyz summoned and when used that Rank-Down-Magic card, since no one in our dimension knows how to use either Rank-Up or Rank-Down cards, they believed that I was from Heartland, however once they realized that it was Kurosaki they were after so challenged they him to a duel, however I decided to join the duel since two against one was not fair".

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a worried expression while he continued with a troubled voice, "We managed to defeat them, however I stopped Kurosaki from doing to them what he was trying to do to Sora which let both of them escape, Kurosaki wasn't happy with me for that and since he still didn't trust me since he thought I had something to do with Yuto's disappearance, he told me that he would continue our _talk_ during the tournament".

Yuzu grabbed a hold of his right arm and he looked in to her worried eyes and she spoke with a scared tone, "Please be careful Yuya, we both know how aggressive Kurosaki can get when it comes to his home or comrades, and if he believes that you did something to Yuto, he might do something similar to you that he did to Sora".

Yuya let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me, don't worry Yuzu, I will be careful". He then looked up, "Alright, we should get home and get a good night sleep for round three tomorrow". Yuzu nodded her head before both of them began to walk towards her house.

THE NEXT DAY,

Yuya came down the slide and saw his mom sitting at the table with the day's mail in front of her, "Morning mom, I'm ready for the third round of the Championship today".

Yoko looked at him with a smile, "That's good Yuya, but before that…" She held up an envelope, "You got this in the mail".

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "That's for me? Who is it from?" Yuya asked while he took the envelope from his mom.

Yoko shook her head, "No, but maybe the sender's name is inside of it".

Yuya opened the enveloped and took out the letter inside of it, however as he opened the letter three cards fell to the floor. Yuya looked down the floor confused and leaned down and picked them up, he looked at the cards and read the effects and his eyes widened shocked.

Yuya then turned his eyes towards the letter, thinking it would give him an explanation to why he had gotten these cards.

 **Hello Yuya,**

 **First, I want to congratulate you for making it to round three of the Maiami Championship, and also, I found these cards, and I thought they could be a great help to you, both the monsters with their effects and the equip spell card. Good luck with the rest of the Junior Youth class, I know that you'll do great.**

 **From a friend.**

Yuya looked at the letter confused, he then looked at the cards, _It sounds like whoever sent these cards to me knows me pretty well,_ Yuya thought to himself while he handed the letter over to his mother so she could read it.

Yoko read the letter curious and once she was finished, she then walked up next to Yuya and looked at the cards, she looked at him, "These looks like pretty good cards, I think you should use them".

Yuya looked at the cards again before he looked at his mother, "I'll think about it in the car, however we should get to the stadium soon".

Yoko nodded her head before she pointed at the table, "I know, however have some pancakes before we leave". Yuya looked at the table and saw a plate with pancakes on. Yuya quickly walked over to the table and sat down and began putting pancakes on the empty plate in front of him.

A WHILE LATER,

Yuya and Yuzu stood next to each other among the other top 16 competitors in the Center Court, however, both of them noticed that one of the competitors were missing.

Yuzu looked at Yuya with a confused expression on her face, "Kurosaki didn't show up, did he?"

Yuya nodded his head while he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Where is he?" Yuya had a cautious tone in his voice since he hadn't forgotten that Kurosaki had told him that they weren't finished with each other the last time they met.

Nico Smiley then appeared in front of them with his mike in his hand and looked at the audience with a large smile on his face, "Thank you for waiting, everybody! Now, the battle royale between these 16 Junior Youth competitors will begin!"

Yuya and Yuzu gasped in shock when they heard that and then looked at each other, they hadn't heard anything about the third round would be a battle royale, they then looked at Gongenzaka who stood next to Yuya and they saw that he was just as shocked as they were.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Reiji and his mother stood and looked down at the stadium while Himika had a smile on her face, "A city wide battle royale, you've really thought this one out Reiji".

Reiji turned his eyes and looked at his mother for a second before he looked down at the Center Court again, "If we announce that invaders from another dimension are going to arrive in this city at any moment now, the city could dissolve into panic".

Reiji narrowed his eyes a little, "So instead, we're going to release the top 16 competitors of the Junior Youth class in to the city, and have them face the invading enemies that they run in to in the city and let them take them out during this battle royale".

Reiji then turned around and said with a serious tone, "The ones that will actually intercept the invaders will be these eight". Himika turned around and looked at the top 8 of the Youth class that was standing behind them with Yu Sakuragi standing in the center of them.

Reiji looked at Himika, "The plan is going even smoother because of the fact that all eight of them are LDS students".

Himika looked at her son and nodded her head before she turned her eyes at the top 8 of the Youth class again, "For the honor of LDS and for the safety of our world, we're all counting on you".

All eight of them nodded their heads when they heads, "Yes ma'am". All eight of them said simultaneously".

Reiji nodded his head, pleased with their answer, he then turned his eyes towards Shun Kurosaki who was leaning against the wall next to the door with his eyes closed, "I'm sure that you already know this, but Kurosaki… your job is to find duelist with great fighting potential among the other 15 competitors in the Junior Youth class that is suitable to join the Lancers to provide assistance in case of an emergency".

Shun snorted and opened his eyes and looked at Reiji with a serious expression, "In order words, you don't want me to fight the enemies then? I can really promise that I won't, after all, if all eight of these guys get wiped out by the soldiers of Duel Academy, then I won't have a choice but to join in".

Yu narrowed his eyes since Shun had said that like it was almost certain to happen, "You're just in the Junior Youth class, and yet you're running your mouth like you're so much better than us".

Shun moved away from the wall and turned towards the door, "Just try your best to stay alive". He then opened the door and left the room in order to join the battle royale to do his part of the plan.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE STADIUM,

Nico held up his left hand, "Now, allow me to explain the rules of the battle royale!" Nico turned towards a large digital clock, "The battle royale will begin immediately at noon, and at that time, action cards will be spread out, and here is the most important part!"

Nico held out his hand with a smile and declared excited, "There are Pendulum cards created by the Leo Corporation hidden throughout the city".

Yuya's eyes widened when he heard that part, "What?! Pendulum cards are hidden throughout the city?" He knew that the Leo Corporation would eventually release the Pendulum cards they were creating to the public, however he hadn't expected this.

Nico then turned towards the competitors, "Now, the challenge for the competitors in this battle royale is that they need to find at least two Pendulum cards hidden throughout the city before they're allowed to duel".

Yuzu had a shocked expression on her face, "Everyone needs to find and have Pendulum cards in order to duel?"

Shuzo narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that, "If that's the case, then doesn't that mean that every competitor will be able to Pendulum Summon?"

Nico then looked at the audience again, "Also, when you're dueling another competitor, there is also an ante rule that includes the Pendulum cards you find in the city, the winner of each duel takes the number the loser betted. The time limit for the battle royale is 24 hours. Also, the city will be divided in to four different areas based on the fields in field spell, Wonder Quartet, and the competitors are free to choose which of these areas they want to duel in".

Tatsuya looked at Futoshi and Ayu with an excited smile on his face, "The entire city will be one big Action Field". Ayu nodded her head with an excited smile on her face as well, "Yeah, and it will be four different ones at once".

Nico pointed at the clock and it showed that it was only five minutes left, "And now, the starting time is almost upon us, all competitors, please prepare your Duel Disks!" All of the competitors activated their Duel Disks and the words 'Battle Royale Mode' appeared on their screens.

The whole audience cheered in excitement and Nico held out his hand, "Open the gate". A part of the spectator seats then got lifted up and an opening leading out to the city appeared.

The audience and the competitors then waited, Shun then appeared while staying just out of sight and activated his Duel Disk, he looked at the other competitors, while he did remember the role he had to play in this battle royale, he still had a few things to settle with Yuya Sakaki.

Nico then spoke with an excitement when it was less than a minute left, "Now let's get started, Duelists locked in battle! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters, they storm through this field! Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…!"

Every one of the competitors then shouted, "Duel!" Nico then snapped his fingers and the clock became 12.00. Action cards then was scattered all across the Maiami City. All of the competitors then ran out in to the city.

Nico then spoke, "And now let's set the field for our competitors, activating the field spell Wonder Quartet". The action field activated and ARC systems hidden all across the city activated, and then the city was divided in to four fields, a lava field, an ancient city ruins field, a jungle field and a ice field.

Nico looked at the audience, "Now then, which ones of the competitors will have the most Pendulum cards when the time's up and advance to the next round? Let's all watch and find out". The audience cheered excited and four screens covering the four fields appeared.

30 MINUTES LATER,

Yuya was moving through the lava field and then saw a card stuck in the ground below him. He jumped down and picked up the card and looked at it with a smile, "Alright, that's the second one".

Yuya then heard a voice above him, "Finally! I was wondering when you would find a second Pendulum card".

Yuya looked up and saw Akio standing on the cliff right across from him over the lava stream, "Akio?" He had know that Akio had passed the second round by defeating an LDS student from the Special Summon course, but he hadn't expected to meet him so fast once the battle royale began.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "That's right, I told you didn't I? If I got the chance to face you in the tournament, I would settle the score with you".

Akio then held up two cards, "So what do you say? You brave enough to bet both of those Pendulum cards? The winner knocks out the loser of the tournament".

Yuya narrowed his eyes while he was thinking about this hard, if he lost both of the cards he had found, he would be out of the tournament, however if he won, then he would have four and would be pretty safe if he did lose a duel during this battle royale.

Yuya got a smirk on his face and took out the other Pendulum card and held up both of them, "You're on, let's do this".

Akio's grew bigger, "Great, however how about we spice things up even more? The winner takes two of his choice from the loser's deck?"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before he got a smirk on his face, "Let me guess, my Odd-Eyes and your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon?"

Akio nodded his head, "That's right, so are you brave enough to accept this bet?"

Yuya closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "Normally, I wouldn't accept a bet like that, however this will make both of us fight with more spirit, which should excite the audience even more, so let's do it".

AT THE SAME TIME, AT THE STADIUM,

Nico pointed at the monitor of the Volcano area, "Get ready everyone! In the Volcano area, Yuya Sakaki from the You Show Duel School is going to face off against Akio Tanaka from the All-Star Duel School".

Tatsuya looked at the Futoshi and Ayu, "Big Bro Yuya is about to duel already you guys". The other two nodded their heads, however they had also heard what the Yuya and Akio had discussed, and so they were worried since if Yuya lost, he would lose Odd-Eyes.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Yuya and Akio each drew their first five cards, both of them looked at their cards, Akio grabbed a card in his hand and revealed that it was a spell card, "I'll go first, and I'll start things off by activating Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand".

Akio then drew three more cards and looked at them before he grabbed two in his hand and placed them in his graveyard.

Akio then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I'll summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode". A green humanoid dragon with yellow armor and a large lance in its hands, Atk: 1800.

Akio looked at Yuya, "And with that, I end my turn, now show me what you got Sakaki".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move". Yuya drew his sixth card and looked at it before he looked at Akio with a smirk, "I'll start things off by also activating a spell card, I activate Miracle Pendulum Draw. Now a random Pendulum monster is sent from my deck to my extra deck and then I get to draw cards equal to its level".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it and looked at it, he then revealed it and it was a yellow cobra with a blue hat and cape that had ropes like a swing attached to its sides, "It's the level 4 Performapal Swincobra, which means that I'll get to draw four more cards".

Yuya placed Swincobra face up in his extra deck before he drew four more cards and looked at them.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "I'm guessing you got enough to Pendulum Summon now right? Too bad you can't thanks to your own spell".

Yuya looked at Akio with a smirk, "I might not be able to Pendulum Summon this turn but it doesn't mean I'm not able to do anything".

Yuya held up two Pendulum cards, one of a black and white panda with a trumpet around it with a hat and with a bow tie and a saber tooth tiger with golden fangs and a west and a bow tie, a large red star on its cheek as well as broken chains on its front legs.

"I use the Scale 3 Performapal Trumpanda and the Scale 3 Performapal Gold Fang to set the Pendulum Scale". He placed the two cards in the corners of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them. Two blue pillars then appeared behind him, Trumpanda appeared in the right one while Gold Fang appeared in the other and the number 3 appeared underneath both of them.

Akio looked at the two pillars in shock before he looked at Yuya with a confused expression on his face, "Why would you place two monsters with the same Scale in the Pendulum Zones?" He just couldn't understand what Yuya was thinking since he wouldn't be able to Pendulum Summon because of it.

Yuya held up his hand towards Trumpanda, "I activate Performapal Trumpanda's Pendulum ability! Once per turn, I can increase its Scale by 1". Trumpanda blew in the trumpet it had around itself, the number underneath it then changed from 3 to 4.

Akio looked at Yuya, "I see now, you plan to buy time so that you can increase Trumpanda's scale until it becomes high enough so you can Pendulum Summon".

Yuya got smirk on his face again, "That's also one of my plans, unless this duel ends before that happens". Akio got a confused expression on his face when he heard that.

Yuya then grabbed another card in his hand, "Now I summon Performapal Silver Claw in attack mode". Silver Claw then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 1800.

Yuya jumped up on Silver Claw's back and then pointed at Lancer Lindwurm, "Silver Claw, attack Lancer Lindwurm now". Silver Claw roared and jumped down from the cliff and jumped over the lava stream and jumped up the cliff before he launched himself at Lancer Lindwurm who tried to stab him with his lance, however Silver Claw dodge it.

"When Silver Claw declares an attack, all Performapal monsters on my field gains 300 attack points during the battle phase". Silver Claw, Atk: 1800-2100.

Lancer Lindwurm once again tried to stab Silver Claw with the lance, however Sliver Claw used the claws on his right leg to slash it in half, he then jumped towards Lancer Lindwurm and slashed him with the claws on both of his front legs and destroyed it while Akio shielded his face, Akio LP: 4000-3700.

Silver Claw then jumped backwards and landed in front of the lava destroyed below the cliff, Yuya then held out his hand towards Gold Fang, "Now I activate Performapal Gold Fang's Pendulum Ability! Once per turn, if one of my Performapal monsters destroys one of your monsters in battle, you'll take 1000 points of damage".

Gold Fang let out a powerful roar that created shockwaves that hit Akio who shielded his face from the shockwaves, Akio LP: 3700-2700.

AT THE STADIUM,

Nico had an excited smile on his face, "What a clever move, by using the Pendulum ability of Performapal Gold Fang, Yuya Sakaki inflicted 1000 points of damage as well as the battle damage from Silver Claw's attack".

The audience also looked pretty excited over Yuya's move, Ayu looked at Tatsuya and Futoshi, "It looks like it's going pretty well for big bro Yuya". Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded their heads, hoping that he would be able to keep it up since they didn't want him to lose Odd-Eyes.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Silver Claw jumped up on the cliff on the opposite side of Akio and Yuya jumped off of him and turned towards Akio, "And with that, I end my turn". Silver Claw, Atk: 2100-1800.

Akio placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, "You know, there is something I want to test, now I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon".

Yuya gritted his teeth and Akio looked at his Duel Disk and a smirk appeared on his face, "As I thought, Mystical Space Typhoon allows me to target one of your Pendulum cards, after looking at how they looked and thought about how they work, I had a suspicion that once they were in the Pendulum Zones, they were treated as spell cards".

Akio then pointed at Gold Fang, "While I don't want your Trumpanda to get a too high Scale, right now that Performapal Gold Fang of yours is more of a problem, so I'll destroy him". Gold Fang then shattered while Akio got a smirk on his face.

Akio took and grabbed another card in his hand, "And next, I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode". A small green dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 300.

Yuya widened his eyes when he saw that Decoy Dragon, _A monster with 300 attack points in attack mode? It must have a special ability if he summoned it in attack mode,_ Yuya thought to himself while he narrowed his eyes.

Akio then looked at his hand and grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of him before it vanished.

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright then, I'll draw". Yuya drew his next card and looked at it. Yuya then held up his hand towards Trumpanda, "I once again activate Trumpanda's Pendulum Ability!" Trumpanda blew in the trumpet again and the number 4 underneath him changed to number 5.

Yuya then revealed Performapal Mimic Dragon, "And next, I use the Scale 1 Performapal Mimic Dragon I just drew to set the Pendulum Scale". Yuya placed Mimic Dragon in the left corner of his Duel Disk and the word Pendulum appeared between them and then Mimic Dragon then appeared in the left Pendulum Zone and the number 1 appeared underneath him.

Yuya held up his hand towards Mimic Dragon, "And next, I activate Performapal Mimic Dragon's Pendulum Ability, which increases the Scale of the Pendulum card in my other Pendulum Zone, since Trumpanda is now a Scale 5 his Scale is increased by 3". The number underneath Trumpanda changed from 5 to 8.

Yuya looked at his hand, he had Timesword Magician in his hand along with Performapal Lizardraw and a small warrior in green clothes with a green laser sword called Performapal Life Swordsman, however it wasn't really helpful right now because of its ability which meant he needed to pull off a certain combo in order to use him properly.

Yuya then looked at Decoy Dragon and Akio's face down card, _I don't know what he's planning by using those two cards, but I should be careful,_ Yuya thought to himself.

Yuya held up his hand, "Now, with the set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters between level 2-7 at the same time".

The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between Mimic Dragon and Trumpanda, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came out of it, "First, appear Performapal Swincobra". Swincobra then appeared on the field and hissed, Atk: 300.

"And next is Performapal Lizardraw in defense mode". Lizardraw then appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 600. "And finally is Performapal Gold Fang in attack mode". Gold Fang appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 1800.

Yuya then pointed at Gold Fang, "Next Gold Fang's special ability, until the end phase of the turn he was normal or special summoned, all Performapal monsters on my field gain 200 attack points". Gold Fang & Silver Claw Atk: 1800-2000. Lizardraw, Atk: 1200-1400. Swincobra, Atk: 300-500.

Yuya then looked at the remaining five cards in his hand and grabbed two of them, "Next I place two cards face down". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Yuya then pointed at Decoy Dragon, "Alright, Silver Claw, attack his Decoy Dragon now". Silver Claw howled and took a massive jump off of the cliff and landed on the other side of the lava stream and ran up the cliff.

"Silver Claw's special ability now activates, which means all Performapal monsters on my field gains 300 points during the battle phase". Silver Claw & Gold Fang, Atk: 2000-2300. Lizardraw, Atk: 1400-1700. Swincobra, Atk: 500-800.

Silver Claw then landed on the cliff and growled at Decoy Dragon before he launched himself at him ready to slash the tiny dragon with his claws.

Akio got a smirk on his face, "Bad move Sakaki, whenever you attack Decoy Dragon, I can special summon a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my graveyard, and then that monster becomes the new target of your attack".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock when he heard Akio say that with a satisfied tone, "Say what?" He had figured that Decoy Dragon had some kind of ability, however he never expected that Akio would be able to summon a level 7 or higher dragon from his graveyard.

A card came out of Akio's graveyard and he held it up, "The card I'll special summon is Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode". A Red-Eyes Black Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2400.

Yuya gritted his teeth, he knew that Akio had used Graceful Charity to send Red-Eyes and maybe another high level dragon to his graveyard while he waited for Decoy Dragon.

Yuya quickly jumped up on Gold Fang who turned around and jumped up to the ground above the cliff right as Sliver Claw stopped in front of Decoy Dragon and turned towards Red-Eyes who had started gathering fire in his mouth.

Yuya looked around and saw and action card lying on the ground, Gold Fang then ran towards it and Yuya grabbed it, however he got shocked when he saw that it was an action trap, "Meteor Shower?"

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE STADIUM,

Nico flinched when he heard the card Yuya had picked up, "Ouch, Yuya Sakaki picked up the action trap Meteor Shower which inflicts 800 points of damage to the duelist that picks it up".

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Yuya looked up and saw a dozen of flaming meteors falling down towards him and Gold Fang. Yuya and Gold Fang both got scared expressions on their faces before Gold Fang jumped from spot to spot trying to avoid the meteors that fell around them, Yuya LP: 4000-3200.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "Bad luck Sakaki, now Red-Eyes, destroy Silver Claw with Inferno Fire Blast". Red-Eyes formed a giant fire ball in his mouth and fired it at Silver Claw and destroyed him, Yuya LP: 3200-3100.

Yuya narrowed his eyes before he held out his hand towards Lizardraw, "I activate Performapal Lizardraw's special ability, since you just destroyed Silver Claw, I get to draw cards equal to the amount of the number of Performapal monsters on my field, and I count three".

Yuya drew three cards and looked at them. He then placed them in his hand and looked at Akio, he narrowed his eyes a little, _The other card he discarded with the effect of Graceful Charity might have been another level 7 or higher dragon, which means that if I attack with Gold Fang, I might lose him as well,_ Yuya thought to himself while trying to decide if he should risk it or not.

Yuya then jumped down on the cliff again, he then looked at Akio with a smile while he patted Swincobra on his back, "You might think you're safe because of your Decoy Dragon and Red-Eyes, but because of his acrobatic skills, Swincobra is able to bypass your monsters and attack you directly". Akio's widened his eyes in shock when he heard that.

Yuya pointed at Akio, "Now Swincobra, attack Akio directly". Swincobra hissed and ropes shot out from the holders and attached themselves to the cliff wall behind Akio. Swincobra swung over the lava stream and then the ropes let go of the wall and made a back flip over Red-Eyes and Decoy Dragon.

Swincobra then landed in front of Akio and threw his head forward and headbutted him in the chest, sending him to the ground, Akio, 2700-1900.

Akio slowly got up and glared at Yuya who smiled at him while Swincobra returned next to him, "I end my turn, which means that Swincobra's other special ability activates, you see, since my battle phase is over, Swincobra switches to defense mode since he attacked this turn". Swincobra then lowered his head, Def: 1800.

Yuya then held up his hand, "And that also means that both Gold Fang's and Silver Claw's abilities end now". Gold Fang, Atk: 2300-1800. Lizardraw, Atk: 1700-1200. Swincobra, Atk: 800-300.

Akio placed his fingers on his deck, "Then it's my move again". Akio drew his next card and looked at it, he then narrowed his eyes before he grabbed another card in his hand and placed both cards in to his Duel Disk, "First, I place two cards face down on the field". Two cards then appeared in front of him before they vanished.

Akio then grabbed another card in his hand and a smirk appeared on his face, "And now, I'm about to show you my new power".

Yuya narrowed his eyes confused, "New power? What do you mean by that?"

Akio lowered his arm and looked at Yuya, "Let me ask you something Yuya, what do you know about the All-Star Duel School?"

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face before he was trying to remember what he had heard about it, "If I remember correctly, the All-Star Duel School focused on special summoning monsters and Ritual Summoning".

Akio nodded his head, "That's right, however then Reiji Akaba appeared and suggested that the All-Star Duel School should be a part of LDS, however our principal wanted to keep our school as it was, so as a compromise Reiji Akaba suggested that the three special summoning methods could be taught at our school, and if any students of them became pros, some of the credit for their achievements would go to LDS".

Yuya widened his eyes as he realized where Akio were going with this, "Akio, are you telling me that you know one of the special summon methods?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "You're about to find out, I now summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon in attack mode". A small dragon with a long spear like nose with orange orbs on its chest and shoulders, Atk: 1000.

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he saw that, "That's a tuner monster, which means…" He now knew that Akio had learned how to Synchro Summon.

Akio then held out his hand in front of his graveyard while a card came out of it, "Now Debris Dragon's special ability activates, which means that I can special summon a monster in my graveyard with 500 or less attack points in attack mode, so return me, the tuner monster Flamvell Guard". A small black dragon with small amount of fire coming out between its black scales appeared on the field, Atk: 100.

Yuya got a shocked expression on his face, "The second card you sent to your graveyard earlier was a tuner monster?" He was sure that it had been another dragon monster that was level 7 or higher in order to use his Decoy Dragon's ability.

Akio's smirk grew bigger and he held up his arm, "Now I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard with my level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon".

Flamvell Guard then roared before he became a green ring of energy and Red-Eyes flew into it, "Now Dragon of Darkness, spread your mighty wings and use your might to bring an end to our opponent".

Red-Eyes became seven stars and then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon, come forth, level 8, Dark End Dragon!" A black dragon with spikes sticking out at the sides of its head with a blue gem on its forehead with a face on its stomach appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2600.

Akio then pointed at Debris Dragon, "And next I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon with the level 2 Decoy Dragon".

Debris Dragon roared before he turned in to green rings of energy and Decoy flew into them and became two stars and then became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 6, Iron Chain Dragon!" A blue dragon with large wings and chains attached to its body appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 2500.

Yuya got troubled when he saw the two powerful monsters Akio had just managed to summon. He then saw Akio then running across the path he was on before he bent down and picked up an action card and looked at it.

A smile appeared on Akio's face before he took and pointed at Lizardraw, "Now Dark End Dragon, attack his Performapal Lizardraw". Dark End Dragon roared as he gathered dark energy in his mouth.

Yuya however pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I'll activate a card that should look familiar to you, Command Performance! Now since I have a Performapal monster on my field, I can switch all your monsters to defense mode".

However Akio pressed the image of one of his three face down cards and a trap card with the image of a noble putting a piece of gold in the robes of a lord appeared on the field, "Not so fast, I activate Dark Bribe, this card can only be activated when you activate a spell or trap card, this card then negates the activation of the card and destroys it, however in exchange you get to draw one card".

Yuya narrowed his eyes when he saw Command Performance got destroyed and he drew a card, his eyes widened in shock when he saw that he had just drawn Odd-Eyes Fusion.

Akio then placed the action card he had picked in to his Duel Disk, "And next, I activate the action spell Flame Power!" A spell card with the image of a flame explosion appeared on his face.

"Now this card increases the attack points of one of my monsters by 400 until the end phase and I choose Dark End Dragon". Dark End Dragon, Atk: 2600-3000.

Dark End Dragon then unleashed a stream of dark energy and it hit Lizardraw and destroyed him, which created shockwaves that sent Yuya flying back in to the cliff wall behind him.

Akio then looked at Yuya, "And next the second effect of Flame Power activates, during the turn this card is activated, if the monster I targeted with this effect destroys a monster in defense mode, you'll take damage equal to its defense points". Yuya groaned and slowly got back up, Yuya LP: 3100-2500.

Akio smiled at Yuya, "Now you can't draw cards when I destroy your monsters". He then pointed at Gold Fang, "Now Iron Chain Dragon, attack his Performapal Gold Fang now!"

Iron Chain Dragon opened his mouth and fired a green blast towards Gold Fang and destroyed him, causing Yuya to shield his face from the shockwaves, Yuya LP: 2500-1800.

Akio then pointed at Yuya, "And now, since Iron Chain Dragon inflicted battle damage to you, you need to send the top three cards of your deck".

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before he drew the three top cards of his deck with a troubled expression, he then narrowed his eyes as he felt more troubled when he saw two of those cards was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

Akio then looked at Yuya with a confident smirk on his face, "I end my turn, now make your turn Yuya".

Yuya placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my turn now, I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was Performapal Dragon Remora.

Yuya then placed the card in his hand before he pressed the image of his remaining face down card, "I didn't plan on using this card like this, but I don't really have a choice, I activate the trap card Pendulum Reborn, and with it, I now bring back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which was sent to my graveyard during your last turn". Odd-Eyes then appeared on the field next to Swincobra and let out a mighty roar, Atk: 2500.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "So you finally managed to bring out your ace monster huh? However right now, all he could do is sacrifice himself to take down Iron Chain Dragon. Do you plan on having him attack Iron Chain Dragon and then Pendulum Summon him along with a few more monsters?"

Yuya got a smirk on his face, "You're about to find out". Yuya then held up his hand towards Trumpanda and Mimic Dragon and the large Pendulum appeared and swung between them, "Now Swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared between the two Pendulum Zones and three beams came out of it, "First is Timesword Magician". Timesword Magician appeared on the field with his sword, Atk: 1400, "Next, I summon Performapal Dragon Remora". Dragon Remora then appeared on his field, Atk: 1700, "And finally, from my hand, I summon Performapal Partnaga in defense mode". Partnaga then appeared on the field and hissed, Atk: 2100.

Yuya then pointed at Swincobra, "And since I just summoned him to the field, his special ability allows me to increase the attack points of one of my monsters by 300 for every Performapal on my field, and I choose Swincobra, and since I have three, he now gains 900 attack points". The hand at the tip of Partnaga's tail grabbed a hold of Swincobra's tail and he got surrounded by a yellow aura, Atk: 300-1200.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Dragon Remora, "And next, Dragon Remora increases the attack points of all my dragon type monsters by 500 for as long as he remains on the field". Dragon Remora, Atk: 1700-2200. Odd-Eyes, Atk: 2500-3000.

Yuya then grabbed Odd-Eyes Fusion in his hand and placed it in to his Duel Disk, "And next, I activate the spell card Odd-Eyes Fusion from my hand".

Akio's eyes widened in shock when he saw the card before he narrowed his eyes, "Are you going to bring out that Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon or that Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon?"

Yuya got a smile on his face, "I could summon either of those two, however I was thinking of Fusion Summon another one of my friends that hasn't seen the field for a while". Akio got a shocked expression on his face.

Yuya held up his hand while a vortex appeared on the field, "Now I fuse together Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timesword Magician". Odd-Eyes and Timesword Magician then got sucked in to the vortex.

"Now, magician that's wielding the mystic sword, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon, I Fusion Summon! Come forth level 8, arcane dragon, wielder of ancient magic, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Rune-Eyes then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 3000.

Akio's eyes widened in shock, "You have another Fusion monster?"

Yuya nodded his head and patted Rune-Eyes's side, "Yeah, you see, Rune-Eyes here were my very first Fusion monster while Beast-Eyes were my second".

Yuya then looked at dragon Remora, "And next Dragon Remora's special ability will give him 500 more attack points". Rune-Eyes, Atk: 3000-3500. Akio gritted his teeth when he saw that Rune-Eyes now had 3500 attack points, however he still had two face down cards that could help him turn this around.

Yuya then grabbed Swincobra's card, "And next I switch Swincobra to attack mode". Swincobra then lifted his head and hissed, Atk: 1200.

Yuya then pointed at Iron Chain Dragon, "Now Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Iron Chain Dragon with Unending Shining Burst". Three glowing orbs then attached themselves in the holes in the ring on Rune-Eyes back and formed a triangle of energy inside of it. Rune-Eyes then roared as he unleashed an energy beam from the orb at the top of the ring towards Iron Chain Dragon.

Akio pressed the image of one of his face down cards, "Not so fast, I activate one of my face down card Draining Shield". A trap card with the image of a soldier being shielded from an attack by an energy field got flipped face up.

An energy field then appeared around Iron Chain Dragon and blocked the Unending Shining Burst. Akio got a smirk on his face when he saw Yuya's shocked expression, "Too bad Yuya, this card not only negates your attack, but I also gain life points equal to your attack monster's attack points". Akio LP: 1900-5400.

Yuya however got a smile on his face, "That was a good move, however by gaining life points, you also helped me".

Akio got a confused expression on his face and Yuya grabbed a card in his hand, "When my opponent gains life points, I can special summon Performapal Life Swordsman from my hand". Life Swordsman appeared on the field and he held up his laser sword, Atk: 0.

Akio looked at Yuya while he raised an eyebrow confused, "What's the point of summoning a monster with 0 attack points?" He didn't realize how summoning that guy could actually help Yuya.

Yuya's smile grew as he held out his hand towards Life Swordsman, "Oh? Did I forget to mention that he gains attack points equal to the amount of life points you gained?" Akio's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, Life Swordsman, Atk: 0-3500.

Yuya then turned his eyes towards Rune-Eyes with a smile on his face, "Also, if you think you're safe from Rune-Eyes then you're mistaken, you see, the number of times he can attack opposing monsters changes based on the level of the spellcaster I used to summon him, and since Timesword Magician was a level 3, he can make two attacks on monsters during each battle phase".

Akio got a shocked expression on his face when he heard Yuya say that, he had believed that after Rune-Eyes was stopped, Yuya would attack him directly with Swincobra which is when he would've activated his other face down card while keeping both of his monsters.

Yuya held out his hand towards Iron Chain Dragon, "Alright Rune-Eyes, attack his Iron Chain Dragon again with Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes then unleashed a second energy beam from the orb on the right side of the ring towards Iron Chain Dragon and this time it hit and destroyed him, Akio LP: 5400-4400. Akio gritted his teeth frustrated.

Yuya then pointed at Dark End Dragon, "And next, Performapal Life Swordsman will attack your Dark End Dragon". Life Swordsman jumped off of the cliff and landed on the other side of the lava stream and then jumped up on the other cliff.

Life Swordsman then lifted his laser sword and swung it down at Dark End Dragon, causing him to roar in pain before he got destroyed, Akio LP: 4400-3500.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE STADIUM,

The audience cheered as they saw that Yuya had gotten the upper hand in the duel again by destroying both of Akio's Synchro monsters. Futoshi looked at Ayu and Tatsuya with a smile on his face, "It's been quite a while since I saw him use Life Swordsman in a duel". He was really excited since Life Swordsman was one of the first monsters he and Ayu had seen Yuya use the day they joined the You Show Duel School and met Yuya and Yuzu.

Ayu nodded her head, Tatsuya looked at both of them a little confused, "This is the first time I'm seeing him use this monster, how does he usually use it?"

Ayu looked at him with a smile on his field, "Well you see, he has a few cards that allows him to increase his opponent's life points like the Gift Card trap card. And when they ask why he would do that, he would say that he was just a kind person, and kind people usually get something back in return, which is when he usually special summon Life Swordsman".

Tatsuya got a smile on his face, "And since the Gift Card trap gives the opponent 3000 life points, he can instantly summon a monster with 3000 attack points, and then if he have any more monsters on his field or summons more, he could easily take away most of not all the points he gave the opponent and maybe even more. That's a risky yet clever strategy". Ayu and Futoshi nodded their heads with smiles on their faces as they turned back to the monitor and saw Life Swordsman return to Yuya's side of the field again.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Yuya then pointed at Akio with a smile, "Now Dragon Remora, attack his life points directly". The coin of Dragon Remora's forehead then glowed and he unleashed a beam from it.

However Akio pressed the image of his face down card at that moment, "Not so fast, I now activate my trap card Drowning Mirror Force". A trap card with the image of a blue barrier blocking an attack got flipped face up.

Akio got surrounded by a blue energy field that blocked Dragon Remora's attack. Akio chuckled when he saw Yuya's shocked expression, "Drowning Mirror Force is a card I added to my deck just for you, you see it can only be activated when you attack me directly, and now this card will return all of your monsters in attack mode to your deck".

Yuya's widened in shock and worry when he heard that, he then saw how four energy beams come out of the blue force field and hit Rune-Eyes, Life Swordsman, Swincobra and Dragon Remora and all four of them disappeared from the field.

Yuya grabbed his four monsters with a troubled expression while he returned Rune-Eyes to his extra deck while he placed the other three in to his deck which got shuffled.

Yuya looked at the four cards he had in his hand while sweat started to form on his forehead, the only monster he currently had in his hand was Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, he also had the spell card Wonder Wand which could only be used on a spellcaster monster as well as the Performapal Cast Change, he then also looked at the last card which he had drawn thanks to Lizardraw which was Defense Draw.

Yuya looked at Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn and Performapal Cast Change, _I could use Performapal Cast Change in order to shuffle Odd-Eyes Unicorn back in to my deck and then draw two new cards, however I would rather use it when I have at least one more Performapal monster_. Yuya thought to himself

He then looked at Partnaga, _Not only that, thanks to Partnaga's other special ability, Akio won't be able to attack me with monsters that's level 5 or below, which means that I should be safe for one more turn, but just in case, I should have a back up plan_ , Yuya thought as he grabbed Defense Draw and placed it in to his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of Yuya before it vanished.

Akio looked at the only card in his hand and narrowed his eyes, it was a monster that he couldn't even summon right, which meant that he needed to draw something good now".

Akio placed his fingers on his deck, "It's my move now". He drew his next card and looked at it before he revealed that it was Pot of Greed, "Now thanks to Pot of Greed, I draw two more cards".

Akio drew two more cards and looked at them, his eyes then widened in shock, a smile then appeared on his face as he began to chuckle. Yuya got a worried expression on his face, "What's so funny? What did you just draw?"

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk as he placed both cards in to his Duel Disk, "Let me show, I activate both Monster Reborn and Silver's Cry". Yuya got a worried when he saw the two spells appear on the field since he knew that both were revival cards.

Akio held out his hand, "With Monster Reborn, I'll bring back Dark End Dragon, and then I'll use Silver's Cry to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Dark End Dragon then reappeared on the field, Atk: 2600. Red-Eyes then appeared on the field as well, Atk: 2400.

Akio then grabbed the last card in his hand, "And now, I'll summon my strongest monster".

Yuya looked at Akio shocked, "You're strongest monster?" He didn't like the sound of that, what could that monster be?

Akio then held up the card, "I did tell you that Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon were my ace since he has helped me win most of my matches, however in terms of attack points, this card outclasses him. Now by sacrificing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode".

Red-Eyes roared as he dove straight down in to the lava, then a large figure began to rise out of the lava. Yuya swallowed nervously when he saw the lava disappear and a large black dragon with large wings and red lines across its body and a gem on each leg, one on his forehead and two on the top of his wings, Atk: 2400.

Akio's smirk then grew bigger and held out his hand towards Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, and right now I have six, which means he gains 1800 attack points". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon let out a powerful roar, Atk: 2400-4200.

Yuya gritted his teeth, "4200?" He then looked down at his face down, _However, with both Defense Draw and Partnaga I can survive this turn,_ he thought to himself.

Akio then held out his hand towards Partnaga, "Now I activate Dark End Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can decrease his attack and defense points by 500 in order to destroy one of your monsters". Dark End Dragon, Atk & Def: 2600-2100/2100-1600.

Dark End Dragon gathered dark energy in his mouth and then unleashed it towards Partnaga and destroyed him. Yuya widened his eyes in shock while he covered his face to shield himself from the shockwaves.

Akio laughed as he looked at the shocked Yuya while he said, "I know that a lot of your traps needs Performapal monsters on your field, which is why I got rid of it". Akio then pointed at Yuya, "Now Dark End Dragon, attack his life points directly". Dark End Dragon once again gathered dark energy in his mouth before he unleashed it towards Yuya.

Yuya gritted his teeth before he pressed the image of his face down card, "I activate the trap card Defense Draw which means that I can reduce the battle damage from this attack to 0". A barrier formed around Yuya and blocked Dark End Dragon's attack.

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "And next, I get to draw a card".

Akio looked at him with a smirk, "It doesn't matter, you don't have anything in your deck that can save you now".

Yuya looked down at his deck while the sweat was running down his face, _Actually, there is one card that can save me right now, however I need to draw it right now, please dad, help me,_ Yuya thought to himself and drew his card and looked at it, his eyes then widened in shock and disbelief.

Akio then pointed at Yuya, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his life points directly with Inferno Dark Fire". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon opened his mouth and started gathering fire in it.

Yuya however looked at him with a smile, "Let me apologize, my latest performer arrived a little late, but he'll get on to the stage right now".

Akio got a confused expression on his face as Yuya held up his arms with a smile, "Everyone, let us all welcome the one that will save the hero at the last second".

Yuya revealed the card he had just drawn, "Since you declared an attack, I can special summon Performapal Kuriborder in attack mode". Kuriborder then appeared on the field and squeaked, Atk: 300.

Yuya looked at the shocked Akio with a smile, "And next thanks to his second ability, he becomes the new target of your Darkness Dragon's attack". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then turned his head towards Kuriborder and unleashed his Inferno Dark Fire at him and destroyed him.

Yuya then held up Kuriborder's card while the smile on his face grew, "And now his third and final ability activates, if I were to take damage from a battle involving this little guy, the damage is reduced to 0 and I instead gain life points equal to the damage I would've taken". Yuya explained while he kept smiling as he placed Kuriborder in his graveyard, Yuya LP: 1800-5700.

Akio gritted his teeth, "How lucky can you get? Not only did you draw a card you could special summon during my battle phase, it also helped you gain more life points". Akio then sighed to calm down before he looked at Yuya, "I end my turn now".

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE STADIUM,

Nico looked at the audience with an excited expression on his face, "What a comeback, Yuya Sakaki was in serious trouble, however he managed to save himself from defeat and increase his life points at the same time".

The audience cheered as they agreed with Nico. Shuzo looked at Yoko with a shocked expression, "Performapal Kuriborder was a card that Yusho used to save himself out of difficult situations he usually put himself in on purpose to excite the audience, how did Yuya get his hand on that card?"

Yoko had a smile on her face, Yuya had told her about how he had meet Joey Wheeler after Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood forced him to meet them and how Joey had explained how he had met Yusho before he vanished and Yusho had told that he wouldn't be able to make it to the title match due to there was something important he had to do, but not before giving him Kuriborder before telling him to give it to Yuya when he was ready for it.

Yoko looked at Shuzo, "He got it from Joey Wheeler who had received it from Yusho, apparently Yusho had spoken to him before he disappeared".

Shuzo got a shocked expression on his face when he heard that since this was the first time he heard about that, however before he could ask any further Yoko turned back to the monitor, "Let's save the questions for after this duel is over, I'll tell you what Yuya told me".

Shuzo looked at her with a troubled expression on his face, he wanted to know since this might have something to do with the reason why he disappeared, however he decided to wait until the match was over and turned back to the monitor and saw how Yuya placed his fingers on his deck.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Yuya looked at his deck while he had his fingers placed on it, "It's my turn, I draw". He drew his next card and saw that he had just drawn Performapal Longphone Bull.

Yuya then grabbed Performapal Cast Change and placed it in to his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Performapal Cast Change, now this card allows me to reveal any number of Performapal monsters I have in my hand, then I'll return those Performapal monsters to my deck and then I draw the same amount plus one extra card".

Yuya then grabbed Odd-Eyes Unicorn and revealed it and Longphone Bull, "I return two Performapal monsters to my deck, which means I get to draw three cards". Yuya placed Odd-Eyes Unicorn and Longphone Bull to his deck which got shuffled.

Yuya then placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, here we go, I draw". Yuya then drew three cards from his deck, he then noticed a faint glow from one of them. Yuya looked at the cards he had drawn and his eyes widened when he saw one of them, "This is a…" Yuya then noticed the other two cards he had drawn, and then a smile appeared on his face as a plan formed inside of his head.

Yuya then grabbed one of the cards he had just drawn, "First, I activate my own Monster Reborn in order to revive Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon that was sent there thanks to Iron Chain Dragon's ability". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon then appeared on the field with a roar, Atk: 2400.

Akio got a shocked expression when he saw his old ace monster appear on the opponent's field. However he then looked at Yuya with a smirk on his face, "I'm surprised that one of the cards that was sent to your graveyard was my old Flare Dragon, however while he can beat my Dark End Dragon now since I used his ability, he can't beat my Darkness Dragon with his 4200 attack points".

Yuya didn't answer him and just pointed at Trumpanda, "Now I activate Trumpanda's Pendulum Ability which allows me to increase its Scale by 1". Trumpanda blew in his trumpet again, the number underneath him then changed from 8 to 9.

Yuya looked at Akio with a smile, "Which means I can now summon monsters between level 2-8 at the same time".

The large Pendulum then appeared and swung between Mimic Dragon and Trumpanda, "Now swing, Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

The portal appeared the two Pendulum Zones and four beams came out of it, "Now be reborn from the extra deck, Odd-Eyes, Silver Claw and Partnaga". Odd-Eyes then reappeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 2500. Silver Claw then appeared on the field again, Atk: 1800. Partnaga then reappeared on the field as well, Atk: 500.

Yuya then held out his hand, "And from my hand, the level 4 Odd-Eyes Resonator". Then a monster that looked just looked Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared, only it was only half of his size, had blue skin instead of red, and the orb on his stomach was red instead of blue, Atk: 1500.

Akio narrowed his eyes, "A new Odd-Eyes card?" He had never seen Yuya use that card before, also he didn't know why, but he got a bad feeling when he heard that it's name was Odd-Eyes Resonator.

Yuya then held out his hand towards Partnaga, "And next Partnaga's special ability activates, which means I can target one monster on the field and then it gains 300 points for every Performapal monster on my field, and I choose Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon". Partnaga grabbed a hold of Red-Eyes arm with his tail and Red-Eyes got surrounded by a red aura, Atk: 2400-3000.

Yuya then held out his towards Odd-Eyes Resonator, "And next, Odd-Eyes Resonator gains 100 attack points for every Odd-Eyes and Performapal monster on my field and in my Pendulum Zones except for itself". Odd-Eyes Resonator then let out a roar, Atk: 1500-2000.

Akio looked at Yuya with a smirk, "No matter what you do it's pointless, you won't be able to beat my Darkness Dragon and if destroy Dark End Dragon, he'll just get even stronger".

Yuya's smile however got bigger as he pointed at Odd-Eyes Resonator, "Odd-Eyes Resonator has another special ability, I can change his level to 1-3 until the end phase of the turn he was Pendulum Summoned, and I choose to make him a level 1 monster". Odd-Eyes Resonator, LV: 4-1.

Akio got a confused expression on his face, "Why would you want to reduce your own monster's level". However his eyes widened in shock, "Wait, it his Resonator in its name, don't tell me Odd-Eyes Resonator is a…"

Yuya nodded his head with a smile still on his face, "You got it, I now tune the level 1 Odd-Eyes Resonator with the level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Resonator roared as he turned in to a green ring of energy. Odd-Eyes then jumped in to it, "Now dragon with dual colored eyes that has been reborn through pure cosmic might, fly across the universe in the speed of light, and strike down your foes with all of your might!"

Odd-Eyes turned in to seven stars and became a beam of light, "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 8, dragon whose eyes shines brighter than any stars, Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then appeared on the field with a mighty roar, Atk: 3000.

Akio gritted his teeth when he saw Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, "I should've realized that Odd-Eyes Resonator was a tuner sooner due to his name since there are a lot of Resonator tuner monsters".

Yuya held out his hand towards Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, and now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon's special ability activates, if at least one of the Synchro materials was a Pendulum monster, he'll gain 200 attack points for every Pendulum monster that's face up in my extra deck". Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon then got surrounded by a white aura, Atk: 3000-3800.

Akio gritted his teeth for second before a smirk appeared on it, "It's just too bad that he won't be able to take down my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, you need at least seven Pendulum monsters in your extra deck in order to do that, and you unfortunately only have four".

Yuya however just held out his hand towards his Red-Eyes, "And next, I Gemini summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon so he can use his special ability". Akio got confused when he heard that, "Why would you do that? I mean sure it might inflict a bit more damage to me if you attack Dark End Dragon with him if you use his ability, but it won't wipe out all of my life points".

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon then lowered his himself so Yuya could climb up on his head, "Alright Red-Eyes, Odd-Eyes, it's time to get up in the air". Both of the dragons roared and then flew up in the sky.

Once both Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes had gotten a bit up in the sky so did Yuya point at Dark End Dragon, "Now Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon, attack Dark End Dragon". Odd-Eyes roared as he got surrounded by energy and flew higher up in the air before he began circling in the air in lightning fast speed.

Akio gritted his teeth and turned towards Dark End Dragon, "Let's go Dark End Dragon". Dark End Dragon flew over and grabbed Akio and lifted him to the ground above the cliff he was standing on with Darkness Dragon close behind them. Dark End then let down Akio and he ran to find an action card, he then noticed an action card and ran towards it.

Akio grabbed the card and looked at it, however his eyes widened when he saw that it was an action trap, "Eruption?"

The second after he said that so did the volcano near them erupt and balls of lava was raining down towards Akio who screamed in fear. Darkness Dragon flew over Akio and covered him with his body as the lava hit him, Darkness Dragon, Atk: 4200-3700. Akio was shocked when he saw Darkness Dragon lose attack points before he let out a small scream of pain as a tiny bit of lava had hit his shoulder, Akio LP: 3500-3000.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE STADIUM,

Nico flinched before he turned towards the audience, "Such bad luck! Akio Tanaka picked up the action trap Eruption which decreases the attack points of his strongest monster by 500 as well inflict 500 points of damage to Akio".

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Akio gritted his teeth as Darkness Dragon moved away from him, he then heard a mighty roar and looked up just in time to see Odd-Eyes Cosmic Dragon crash in to Dark End Dragon and destroyed him, causing an explosion which sent Akio flying, Akio LP: 3000-1300.

Akio slowly got back up and looked up at Yuya who was standing on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's head while the dragon was flying a bit above him, "You might have wiped out half of my life points, but I still have the advantage, your monsters still can't defeat my Darkness Dragon, because like I said before, since you sent my Dark End Dragon to my graveyard, he gains another 300 points". Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Atk: 3700-4000.

Yuya then grabbed one of the remaining two cards he had just drawn, "We'll see about that, because thanks to the bond that exists between my monsters, Red-Eyes will defeat your Darkness Dragon".

Akio got confused expression on his face and Yuya placed the card in to his Duel Disk, "I now activate the spell card Joined Performance! Thanks to this card, I can target any number of Performapal monsters on my field that hasn't attack yet, by making them unable to attack, I can increase the attack points of one monster on my field by 1000 for each one. However all monsters affected by this card is then returned to my deck at the end phase of the turn it's activated".

Yuya pointed at Silver Claw and Partnaga, "Now by negating both Silver Claw's and Partnaga's attacks, Red-Eyes gains 2000 attack points". A red aura came out of Partnaga while a white came out of Silver Claw as both of them hissed and howled and the auras flew towards Red-Eyes and entered him, Atk: 3000-5000.

Akio's eyes widened in shock, "Red-Eyes… now has 5000 attack points?" He then closed his eyes and sighed tired since he knew that it was over now.

Yuya then pointed at Darkness Dragon, "Alright, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon now". Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared and flew down towards Darkness Dragon.

Darkness Dragon roared and flew up in the air while he unleashed a stream of flames towards Red-Eyes, however Red-Eyes circled around the stream of flames before he flew past Darkness Dragon and turned towards his back while he gathered fire in his mouth. Red-Eyes then unleashed a massive fire ball towards Darkness Dragon who managed to turn around just before he got hit by the fire ball and got destroyed, Akio sighed again, Akio LP: 1300-300.

Akio then heard a roar above him and saw Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon flying down towards him with Odd-Eyes close behind him, both of the dragons then landed next to him and Yuya jumped off of Red-Eyes's head and looked at Akio.

"Akio, since Red-Eyes battled, you should know what that means right?"

Akio sighed and nodded his head, "Of course I do, so let's not drag this duel out with useless talk and just end this already".

Yuya nodded his head and looked at Red-Eyes, "Now since my battle phase is over, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's special ability activates, once per turn if this card battled an opponent's monster, he can inflict damage to the opponent equal to his original attack points".

Red-Eyes roared as he flew up in the air while Akio back away from Yuya a bit so he wouldn't be affected by Red-Eyes ability. Red-Eyes then formed another fire ball in his mouth and fired it towards Akio and it hit the ground in front of him and sent him flying and he landed on his back on the ground, Akio LP: 300-0.

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE STADIUM,

Nico turned towards the audience with a large smile on his face, "It has been settled, the winner is Yuya Sakaki!" The audience cheered loudly.

Tatsuya looked at Futoshi and Ayu with a smile, "He won! He won! He will be allowed to keep Odd-Eyes!" Ayu and Futoshi looked at him with huge smiles on their faces and nodded their heads.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AREA,

Akio slowly sat up while he groaned. He then saw a hand in front of him, he looked up and saw a smiling Yuya standing in front of him. Akio sighed tired before he smiled at Yuya and grabbed his hand and Yuya pulled him back on his feet.

Yuya looked at Akio with a smile, "Looks like I won". Akio sighed and nodded his head before he looked through his deck and grabbed the two Pendulum cards he had found and held them out towards Yuya.

"Here, take these cards". Yuya nodded his head and grabbed the Pendulum cards and looked at them.

Akio then took out two cards from his graveyard before he looked through his deck and grabbed another card. He then looked at Yuya, "I also owe you a few other cards".

Yuya looked up at Akio, due to the excitement of the duel, he had completely forgotten about that, he looked at Akio with a troubled expression on his face, "Akio, I know we agreed to offer two of our own cards, but as I thought, I feel bad about taking another duelist's cards from them".

Akio looked at him with a serious expression on his face, "I was the one who suggested that we would bet some of our own cards despite knowing the risks, if I don't go through with it then I can't call myself a duelist".

Yuya looked at Akio shocked for a second, then he got a serious expression on his face. He then grabbed the cards Akio held out towards him, he then looked at them and his eyes widened when he saw that not only was it three cards, he was also shocked when he saw which cards it was.

Yuya looked at Akio, "Hold on, we only agreed on two cards, so why did you give me three? Also why is two of them your Red-Eyes and your Darkness Dragon?"

Akio looked at him, "I think you earned Darkness Dragon as an extra prize, not only that, I have participated in many action duels together with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, however, he never seemed as alive as he did with you when he was with me, which shows that you've taken care of him, I want to see these two act the same way".

Akio also got a smirk, "Not only that, I know you have a few dragons that's not Pendulum monsters which means that they will go to the graveyard when destroyed, not to mention that you also got Black Metal Dragon from me, which alone will give you a 3000 attack points monster when combined with a Red-Eyes. All I ask of you is to take good care of my dragons".

Yuya looked at the three dragons he held in his hand, he then got a small smile as he placed them in his deck, "You're right, I have quite a few dragons that's not Pendulum monsters, which would work well with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, not to mention that I also recently added Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to my deck just in case Red-Eyes would get destroyed".

Yuya held out his hand towards Akio, "Alright, I'll accept these dragons, also I promise to do my best to take care of them". Akio nodded his head before he grabbed Yuya's hand and shook it. He then turned around and walked away.

Yuya watched as Akio walked away, he looked down at his deck, he then narrowed his eyes, _So he had an monster stronger than his old ace, it's kinda like me in the past,_ he thought to himself.

In the past, Yuya had a few monsters that had more attack points than his Odd-Eyes Dragon, two of them had been Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon and Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, however he had also had another Odd-Eyes monster in the past, usually when he was in trouble, he would bring it out and that would almost every time turn the duel in his favor.

However due to its fierce appearance, the kids that usually watched the duel got scared when he summoned it, not only that, eventually people started saying that he only won his duels due to him summoning it, and that is the two main reason he took that dragon out of his deck, he didn't want to scare younger kids, he also wanted to prove to those he said that he only won thanks to it that he had skills.

However it had gone a few years now, and Yuya had almost forgotten that he had the card since he had hidden it in a special place in his wardrobe so that he wouldn't be tempted to use it, however he had found the box the card was in yesterday evening, and he had decided for it to return to action and had added it to his deck again.

Yuya looked at his deck with a troubled smile, "I don't know when you will get your chance to shine again, but I'm sure that mom and the principal will be surprise to see you on the field again old friend". Yuya then ran off to find another opponent.

 **So, Reiji and Serena met 3 years ago when Reiji without knowing got transported to the Fusion Dimension, he then learned about the four dimensions and that his father planned on invading the Xyz Dimension. Then Barrett sent a signal to Duel Academy which meant that agents of Duel Academy would soon appear, which meant that he speed up his plans a little. Then the day for the third round appeared and the top 16 competitors learned that they would participate in a battle royale where they needed to find and bet Pendulum cards that were spread out throughout the city. After Yuya found the two required Pendulum cards so was he challenged to a duel by Akio Tanaka. Yuya had a tough time to fight against his Red-Eyes monster as well as his Synchro monsters, but in the end, Yuya managed to defeat him and won two more Pendulum cards, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

 **Cards,**

 **Monster:**

 **Odd-Eyes Resonator,**

 **LV 4, Scale 3, Attribute: Dark**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect**

 **Atk: 1500, Def: 1200**

 **Pendulum ability,**

 **Once per turn, you can return a face up Pendulum monster in your extra deck to your deck, until the end phase of this turn, you can treat one of your Pendulum monsters as a level 1-3 tuner monster.**

 **Special abilities,**

 **1, During the turn this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can make this card's level 1-3.**

 **2, This card gain 100 attack points for every Performapal and Odd-Eyes monsters on the field and in the Pendulum Zones except for itself.**

 **Action cards,**

 **Meteor Shower,**

 **The player that picks this card up takes 800 points of damage.**

 **Eruption,**

 **The player that picks this card up takes 500 points of damage and the player's monster with the highest attack points loses 500 attack points.**


End file.
